Secret de famille
by Loulouche
Summary: [AU] Les Swan et les Mills se vouent une haine sans nom. Emma et Regina, deux lycéennes apparemment sans histoire, le savent. Ce qu'elles ne savent pas en revanche, c'est d'où vient ce conflit. Mais que faire quand tout semble vous pousser vers l'interdit... ?
1. Secrets et interdits

_**Nous y voilà : le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fic ! C'est ridicule à dire mais je suis presque stressée ahah ^^**_  
_**J'ai commencé cette fic il y a plusieurs mois déjà, donc j'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance (qui pourront être retouchés et modifiés si besoin), ce qui va me permettre de publier assez régulièrement normalement. Du coup, je vais aussi pouvoir publier dès maintenant trois chapitres d'un coup.**_  
_**Rating M donc comme vous avez pu le voir, mais pour ceux qui ne seraient là que pour ça, désolée mais ça n'arrivera pas avant longtemps ;P**_  
_**Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est une fic SwanQueen, donc pour ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas, merci de passer votre chemin :)**_

_**Je viens d'arriver sur le site donc je n'ai pas encore pris mes repères, soyez indulgents si je suis perdue et que je fais des gaffes s'il-vous-plaît ^^**_

_**Merci à ma beta et petite amie qui relit chaque chapitre, me conseille et corrige les fautes que je sème par-ci par-là !**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira et j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! J'accepte toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles sont constructives :) (vous pouvez aussi me signaler des fautes qui traîneraient encore bien sûr)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Storybrooke. Une petite ville paisible de quelques centaines d'habitants, située dans le Maine, aux Etats-Unis. C'était là que vivait depuis dix-sept ans maintenant Emma. Dix-sept d'ennui dans cette ville où elle étouffait et se sentait trop à l'étroit. Mais c'était la vie qu'avaient choisi ses parents pour elle. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir quitté cette ville où vivaient pourtant leurs pires ennemis ? Emma ne savait même pas d'où venait cette haine que la famille Swan vouait aux Mills, haine que les Mills leur rendaient bien. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été très clairs sur ce point et tout ceci restait un mystère pour la jeune fille.

C'était la rentrée. Emma n'était pas du matin, elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ce jour de l'année la mettait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. A peine arrivée dans le bus qu'elle prenait pour aller en cours, elle voulait déjà être au soir pour rentrer chez elle. Elle voyait déjà tous les regards se poser sur elle. Des regards haineux, d'autres amoureux, d'autres encore effrayés. Elle soupira et s'installa à une place seule. Décidément, la réputation qu'elle s'était forgée au cours de ses trois années de lycée précédentes n'était pas glorieuse, se dit-elle. En effet, Emma était plutôt connue au lycée. Elle n'était pas un élément perturbateur à proprement parler, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de dépasser les limites avec certains de ses professeurs. Dans ce cas, quelques heures de colle, une leçon de morale, et l'histoire était réglée. Elle n'occupait pas une place importante dans un des clubs sportifs du lycée, les plus populaires, elle n'en occupait aucune dans aucun club d'ailleurs, chose rare pour les élèves. Elle ne brillait pas non plus par ses résultats scolaires qu'elle avait toujours maintenus juste à la moyenne. Ses parents auraient voulu plus, mais pour elle c'était suffisant. Non, elle n'était connue des autres élèves pour aucune de ces raisons, c'était tout autre chose… Emma était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un bourreau des cœurs. Elle avait toujours beaucoup plu. Au collège déjà, elle pouvait se vanter de nombreuses conquêtes. Il faut dire que ses beaux yeux émeraude étincelants, ses lèvres rosées parfaitement dessinées, son sourire angélique et ses cheveux blonds bouclés auraient fait tomber n'importe qui. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au lycée qu'elle avait commencé à en jouer. Et depuis, les prétendants, mais aussi les prétendantes, s'étaient enchaînés. Très jeune déjà, Emma s'était sentie attirée aussi bien par les hommes que par les femmes, et elle ne s'en était jamais cachée. Ainsi, de nombreuses personnes – peut-être même trop nombreuses – avait déjà fait les frais de son charme et de son besoin de séduire. Au début elle avait compté, mais elle s'était vite lassée. Il faut dire qu'elle ne restait jamais plus d'un mois avec la même personne. Ce que la jeune fille aimait, c'était sentir qu'elle plaisait, qu'elle pouvait séduire avec un simple regard. Une fois que sa victime était sous son emprise, elle ne l'intéressait plus. C'est ainsi que depuis trois ans maintenant, plus personne dans le lycée ne comptait les cœurs brisés par Emma Charming. Ce surnom avait assez vite fait son apparition. La beauté de la jeune fille, mais aussi celle de ses deux parents, était connue de tous les habitants de la petit bourgade, si bien que certains aimaient les surnommer les Charming. Ce nom était d'ailleurs tellement utilisé que certains semblaient en avoir oublié le vrai : Swan.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Emma ne s'aperçut même pas que quelqu'un était monté dans le bus à l'arrêt suivant. Le bus avait déjà redémarré quand une silhouette se planta à côté d'elle. Elle ne tourna la tête qu'en entendant un raclement de gorge destiné à attirer son attention. Elle tomba alors sur une brune qui la fixait avec un air hautain et qui baissa les yeux vers le sac qu'Emma avait posé à côté d'elle. Comprenant qu'elle voulait s'asseoir, la blonde soupira.

\- C'est pas trop mon truc la compagnie, surtout un jour de rentrée.

\- Moi non plus, mais il n'y a plus d'autre place libre, lâcha d'un ton sec la brune.

\- Je vois…

Emma saisit son sac et le lâcha négligemment par terre pour laisser la nouvelle venue s'installer, puis elle se tourna et observa le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, le menton posé sur sa main. Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, ce visage ne lui disait rien. Elle se tourna alors vers la brune pour détailler ses traits. Celle-ci s'en aperçut rapidement et la regarda elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Emma. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne t'avoir jamais vue, je me trompe ?

Des murmures envahirent rapidement le bus et des regards furent échangés entre les autres élèves.

\- Non mais elle est sérieuse ? Elle l'a pas reconnue ?!

\- Elle est vraiment à l'ouest cette fille !

Emma lança un regard assassin à un garçon assit un peu plus loin et qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- T'as un problème toi ? l'agressa-t-elle.

Le garçon ne dit rien et se retourna. La blondinette reporta alors son attention sur la brune assise à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es nouvelle ?

\- Oui.

Un seul mot, froid, qui aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de continuer la conversation. Mais Emma n'était pas n'importe qui, et la beauté de la brune ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ses lèvres rouges et charnues, soigneusement maquillées, ressortaient sur son teint halé. Ses cheveux ébène encadraient son visage aux traits délicats, sa peau semblait d'une douceur extrême. Ses yeux enfin, ses yeux sombres légèrement maquillés, semblaient emplis d'une douleur sourde qu'Emma eut immédiatement envie de soulager. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, la brune la prit de cours.

\- Tu fixes toujours les gens comme ça ? Parce que c'est assez gênant.

\- Désolée, s'empressa de dire Emma en secouant la tête, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas lâché la brunette des yeux pendant de longues secondes. Emma.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je m'appelle Emma, répéta la blonde. Et toi ?

La brune parut hésiter à répondre. Elle détailla la jeune fille qui lui faisait face avec un air inquisiteur avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Regina.

\- Enchantée, sourit Emma.

\- Je préférerais en rester là, lâcha Regina.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ta connaissance, voilà tout.

\- Eh ben ! T'as pas l'air d'être une rigolote toi !

\- Si tu le dis.

Emma soupira, excédée, et tourna la tête pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

En descendant du bus, la blonde trébucha et bouscula Regina qui était juste devant elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention ! pesta celle-ci.

\- C'est bon, j'ai pas fait exprès.

\- La moindre des choses serait de t'excuser.

\- Désolée, voilà t'es contente ?

La brune lui lança un regard méprisant avant de s'éloigner. Ruby arriva à ce moment-là, une jeune fille élancée aux cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches rouges, qu'Emma connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elles s'étaient rencontrées au jardin d'enfants et depuis elles étaient inséparables. La brune lança un regard médusé à Regina en la voyant passer devant elle puis rejoignit son amie.

\- Tu commences bien l'année toi, dit-elle en riant.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu t'es déjà mis à dos _Mademoiselle_ Mills à ce que je vois.

La jeune fille avait pris soin d'insister sur le titre en prenant un ton pompeux. Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Mademoiselle Mills ? De qui tu parles ?

\- Elle, dit-elle en indiquant Regina qui était déjà loin.

\- Regina fait partie de la famille Mills ? s'écria la blonde.

\- Bien sûr, c'est même la fille de la mairesse. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Je savais que la mairesse avait une fille, mais pas que c'était elle.

\- Ça m'étonne que tes parents ne t'en aient pas parlé.

La blonde chercha la brune du regard, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu dans la foule compacte que formaient les élèves.

\- D'un autre côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils l'auraient fait, reprit Ruby. Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, histoire de récupérer nos emplois du temps avant le début des cours.

La blonde hocha faiblement la tête et suivit son amie.

Emma rangea ses affaires de mathématiques en un temps record quand la sonnerie annonçant sa libération arriva enfin. Elle courut presque jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment et respira l'air à plein poumons en arrivant devant le lycée. Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Ruby, accompagnée de Belle, Mulan, Neal et Killian. Leur joyeuse bande était enfin réunie pour la première fois depuis la rentrée. Si les autres années leurs pauses déjeuner respectives avaient toujours concordé, cette année ce n'était pas le cas, et ils allaient devoir trouver d'autres moments pour tous se retrouver et papoter. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, parlant de choses et d'autres, se racontant leurs vacances d'été. Quand le bus arriva, Killian et Emma montèrent après avoir salué leurs quatre amis qui, habitant non loin du lycée, rentraient chez eux à pieds. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur un siège et continuèrent à discuter. Emma ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête quand Regina passa dans l'allée.

\- Tu la connais ? l'interrogea Killian.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée ce matin. Ça a l'air d'être une bourge prétentieuse et imbue de sa personne.

La remarque n'échappa pas à l'intéressée qui se tourna subitement vers elle et lui lança un regard assassin auquel la blonde répondit par un sourire narquois. Regina ne dit rien et alla s'installer seule au fond du bus.

\- Ça a l'air bien parti entre vous, sourit Killian.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas !

\- C'est moi, je suis rentrée ! cria Emma en retirant ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle passa dans la cuisine. Elle y trouva ses deux parents, enlacés, se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiserie mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène attendrissante. Ils étaient amoureux comme au premier jour, il n'y avait pas de doute. Ils finirent par s'éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre en voyant leur fille entrer, mais gardèrent tout de même leur main liées.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda son père.

\- C'était une journée de rentrée quoi, répondit Emma en se dirigeant vers le frigo qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Je te l'ai déjà préparé, lui dit sa mère en indiquant une tasse posée sur la table.

\- Oh, merci 'man !

Emma saisit la tasse et la renifla avec un air soupçonneux.

\- J'ai mis de la cannelle, ne t'en fais pas. Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir compris que je n'oublie jamais, dit-elle avec l'un de ses fameux sourires terriblement niais mais aussi plein de bienveillance.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit la blonde. Bon, je monte dans ma chambre.

\- Les devoirs avant l'ordinateur hein, dit son père d'un ton sévère.

\- Oui, je sais papa. Et vous pas trop de bisous.

Ses parents ne purent s'empêcher de rougir comme deux adolescents pris sur le fait. Elle récupéra son sac à l'entrée de la pièce pour ensuite monter les escaliers menant à l'étage, sa tasse à la main. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle lança son sac sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur malgré les recommandations de son père. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et sirota sa boisson en attendant de pouvoir entrer son mot de passe. Même après dix-sept ans, elle ne s'était toujours pas faite à ce goût si particulier et elle grimaçait toujours à la première gorgée. Certes, la cannelle était là, sa mère sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'avec ça qu'elle acceptait de boire cette boisson si particulière, mais l'épice ne suffisait pas à masquer cet arrière-goût désagréable. Elle se força à boire une deuxième gorgée, et comme à chaque fois, elle fut un peu moins dure à avaler que la première. Elle regarda d'un air rêveur par la fenêtre en buvant pour la troisième fois, pressée de terminer le breuvage. Bientôt, elle sentit le liquide faire effet tandis qu'une douce chaleur envahissait tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et quand elle les rouvrit, ils s'étaient parés d'un éclat rouge sang, comme si on avait incrusté de-ci de-là du rubis dans l'émeraude. Elle termina le contenu de sa tasse d'une traite, voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de ce qui s'apparentait pour elle davantage à un médicament qu'à une friandise comme c'était le cas pour sa mère. Elle s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main et regarda avec dégoût le liquide rouge qui la souillait. Après l'avoir retiré avec un mouchoir qu'elle jeta précipitamment à la poubelle, elle passa dans la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche. Une fois la tâche terminée, elle s'appuya des deux mains sur le bord du lavabo et observa son reflet dans la glace. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et ne fut pas surprise de constater que comme à chaque fois, ses canines ressortaient plus que d'ordinaire maintenant qu'elle avait bu la fameuse boisson. Lasse, elle laissa sa tête retomber à l'avant, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Même après tout ce temps, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter la réalité. Pourtant, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était là pour lui rappeler à chaque instant. Il y avait des jours où elle remerciait sa mère de lui avoir transmis la beauté et la grâce propre à son espèce, et d'autres où elle la maudissait de l'avoir mise au monde en sachant pertinemment ce que cela impliquerait : une vie sans savoir vraiment si elle appartenait au monde des humains d'où venait son père, ou à celui des vampires d'où venait sa mère.

Regina couvrit la faible distance qui séparait l'arrêt de bus de sa maison en moins de cinq minutes. Le mot maison était en fait assez mal approprié pour désigner l'endroit où elle vivait. En effet, en raison du statut de sa mère et de la fortune colossale dont disposait sa famille, la demeure qu'ils occupaient s'apparentait davantage à un manoir. Après avoir parcouru l'allée sur laquelle donnait le portail, elle gravit les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle prit soin de retirer ses chaussures aussitôt la porte passée, connaissant sa mère et son obsession pour la propreté. Après avoir retiré sa veste légère, elle rejoignit son père qui se trouvait comme souvent dans le salon en train de lire le quotidien de la ville, le _Daily Mirror_. Elle vint déposer un baiser tendre sur sa joue auquel il répondit par un sourire en repliant son journal.

\- Bonjour, père.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire.

\- Ton nouveau lycée te plaît ?

\- C'est très différent de mon ancien établissement. Les gens y sont moins…

Elle cherchait ses mots mais une voix finit sa phrase à sa place.

\- Moins raffinés.

Cette voix dénuée de tout sentiment fit frissonner Regina. Sa mère, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre comme à son habitude, avait fait irruption dans la pièce sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que le mot auquel elle pensait était plutôt sophistiqués, ou peut-être même ennuyeux. A vrai dire, après une seule journée dans ce nouveau lycée, elle se sentait déjà revivre. Certes, certains élèves manquaient terriblement de manières et de savoir vivre, mais eux au moins, paraissaient vivants, contrairement à ses anciens camarades. Mais elle ne dit rien, trop habituée à se taire et à faire le dos rond face à sa mère.

\- Bonjour, mère.

\- Tu as fait bonne impression, j'espère ? Je ne voudrais entendre parler de toi comme d'une jeune fille mal élevée et sans éducation.

Des reproches, seulement des reproches. C'était toujours comme ça, ça l'était depuis plus de dix-sept ans. Jamais Cora n'avait un mot tendre pour sa fille, jamais elle ne la complimentait, rien de ce que Regina faisait ou disait ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Mais la brune était habituée, elle s'était résignée depuis bien longtemps à entretenir ce genre de relation avec sa mère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour autant, cette attitude n'en était pas moins blessante.

\- Je me suis comportée comme vous m'avez toujours appris à le faire, mère.

Sa mère ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête, sa façon à elle d'exprimer son contentement tout en gardant une expression neutre et indifférente.

\- Et as-tu fait des connaissances ? demanda aimablement son père.

\- Pas vraiment, une journée c'est un peu court.

\- Ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- J'ai quand même parlé un peu avec une fille dans le bus ce matin. Emma, je crois.

Cora, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, nullement intéressée par le récit de la journée de sa fille, s'arrêta brusquement en entendant le nom prononcé par sa fille.

\- Emma, tu dis ?

\- Oui, si je me souviens bien.

\- Emma comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. Elle est blonde, avec des yeux verts.

Elle n'ajouta pas magnifique, même si c'était le premier adjectif qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pour les définir quand elle les avait vus pour la première fois, le matin-même.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes cette dévergondée, cracha sa mère d'un ton méprisant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la fille des Swan.

Sa mère n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Regina comprenne. Le mot Swan était presque devenu tabou tant la haine que la famille Mills leur vouait était grande. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'origine du conflit qui les opposait. Mais une chose était sûre : si sa mère lui interdisait de parler à cette Emma Swan, il valait mieux qu'elle obéisse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ces gens, et surtout pas de cette petite sotte d'Emma.

Regina se raidit en entendant la colère qui émanait de la voix de sa mère.

\- Tu m'as bien comprise ?

\- Oui, mère, répondit-elle docilement.

Cora quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. La brune sentit alors la main de son père prendre la sienne et la serrer.

\- Je suis certain que tu vas te faire d'autres amis.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, père, je n'ai aucune sympathie pour cette fille. Je lui ai parlé à peine quelques minutes et elle m'exaspère déjà.

\- Tant mieux alors. Je ne voudrais pas te voir triste parce que ta mère t'empêche de la fréquenter.

\- Merci de vous inquiéter, dit-elle en souriant, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Bien. Tu ferais mieux de monter travailler si tu ne veux pas que ta mère te rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Oui, j'y vais.

Elle détacha à regret sa main de celle chaude et protectrice de son père et monta dans sa chambre.

Henry, son père. La seule personne qui n'ait jamais compté pour elle. Il avait toujours était là pour s'occuper d'elle et la protéger, et lui avait donné tout l'amour dont sa mère semblait dénuée. C'était un homme bon, généreux, et bienveillant, qui ne voulait que le bien de sa fille. Quand elle était petite, Regina se demandait parfois comment il avait pu épouser une femme comme Cora, si froide et peu aimante. Ils semblaient si différents l'un de l'autre. Mais en grandissant, elle avait fini par comprendre : cette alliance devait assurer le maintien d'un sang pur. Pour la famille de Cora comme pour celle de Henry, mêler la lignée ancestrale qu'ils avaient eue tant de mal à conserver au fil des âges à un sang impur était inconcevable. C'est ainsi qu'était né de ce mariage sans amour une petite fille du nom de Regina, qui avait bien vite dû faire face à un monde où elle devait cacher sa vraie nature pour vivre normalement.

La brunette se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle regarda le plafond, l'esprit vide. Elle était fatiguée de cette vie qu'elle menait depuis dix-sept ans. Ce n'était pas tant ce secret qu'elle devait porter qui la gênait, que la famille dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Henry était un père irréprochable, mais Cora… Cora était élitiste, méprisante à l'égard de ceux qu'elle appelait les petits gens, et surtout exigeante avec sa fille. Très exigeante. Elle ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, exigeant toujours d'elle qu'elle se tienne droite, qu'elle soit polie, bien élevée. Quand, avec le soutien de son père et après de nombreuses demandes, elle avait finalement réussi à convaincre sa mère de l'inscrire dans un lycée public, elle avait espéré sortir un peu de cette routine dans laquelle elle vivait depuis trop longtemps. Car la vérité, c'est que Regina s'ennuyait de cette vie si fade et monotone. Mais après cette première journée, elle se demandait finalement si elle avait bien fait de vouloir intégrer ce lycée. Elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, ce n'était pas l'environnement strict dans lequel elle avait grandi, où chacun avait une place bien définie et ne devait pas en bouger. Paradoxalement, alors qu'elle recherchait d'une certaine façon plus de liberté, elle avait maintenant l'impression d'en avoir trop. Pourtant, il y avait bien cette blonde… Emma. Elle l'avait trouvée agaçante et terriblement impolie dès la première seconde où elle l'avait vue. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui l'intriguait. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler comme elle l'avait fait, chacun ayant connaissance du rang que sa mère occupait. Mais la blonde, elle, semblait ne rien savoir de tout ceci. Pourtant, Regina avait le sentiment que même si elle avait su, son attitude n'aurait pas été différente. La désinvolture dont elle avait fait preuve lui avait plu, elle voulait voir jusqu'où cette blonde était capable d'aller. Mais il y avait l'interdiction de sa mère. Cora avait été très claire : il était hors de question qu'elle fréquente Emma sachant qu'elle appartenait au clan Swan, et Regina savait qu'elle en paierait le prix fort si elle désobéissait. Sa mère était stricte et sévère, elle l'avait toujours été, et n'hésitait pas à la punir les rares fois où elle lui tenait tête. Mais quand il s'agissait des Swan, les choses prenaient une toute autre dimension. Le mépris que Cora nourrissait pour eux semblait sans limite, et c'était ce qui convainquit Regina d'obéir et de se tenir à distance de la jolie blonde.


	2. Tensions

**_Si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que j'ai réussi à vous captiver suffisamment avec le premier chapitre pour vous donner envie de continuer, et dans ce cas je ne peux que sauter de joie ! :D_**

**_J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira et j'attends vos avis :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Les vacances d'été étaient déjà un lointain souvenir. Une semaine à peine que les cours avaient repris et Emma avait l'impression qu'elle était au lycée depuis une éternité. La blonde avait les yeux rivés sur les aiguilles de l'horloge qui semblaient la narguer en allant le plus lentement possible.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? … Mademoiselle Swan !

Emma sursauta en entendant enfin son nom après les nombreux appels de son professeur, monsieur Glass. Quelques murmures amusés parcoururent la pièce, qu'elle fit taire d'un simple regard.

\- A quoi étiez-vous en train de penser cette fois ?

\- Rien en particulier, répondit-elle lascivement.

\- J'aimerais que vous soyez un peu plus attentive, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le tableau. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à tenir tête à son professeur de français, pas aujourd'hui alors que la seule chose qu'elle attendait était la sonnerie qui annoncerait le début du weekend. Mais alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le discours de son professeur, une boulette de papier atterrit sur sa table. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Ruby, assise deux tables plus loin, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça. La brune lui lança un sourire et lui fit signe de déplier le papier. Emma s'exécuta et lut le petit mot qui y était écrit : « _Tu aurais dû voir le regard que t'a lancé ta super copine quand le vieux t'a reprise, c'était à mourir de rire._ ». La blonde griffonna rapidement une réponse et replia le papier pour le renvoyer à son émetteur. « _Laisse-moi deviner… Le genre de regard qui veut dire 'Mais quelle mal élevée celle-là, elle n'a vraiment rien dans la cervelle.'_ ». La brune lui répondit par un sourire amusé après avoir lu. Emma sourit également, mais elle fut bien vite rappelée à la réalité en entendant une règle claquer sur sa table. Elle fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur.

\- Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas bien compris, Mademoiselle Swan.

Sidney Glass était un bon professeur, c'était incontestable. Il avait vécu presque dix ans en France pendant sa jeunesse, ce qui lui avait conféré un accent presque impeccable. De plus, son poste d'enseignant au lycée ne lui suffisant apparemment pas, il était également rédacteur en chef du _Daily Mirror_, ce qui lui conférait une place importante dans la vie citadine. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait choisi d'enseigner la matière qu'Emma affectionnait le moins, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à apprécier son professeur.

\- Pour mon plus grand malheur, je vais devoir vous supporter pour la quatrième année consécutive. Il serait donc bien venu de votre part de faire un effort afin que notre cohabitation soit la meilleure possible.

La blonde serra les dents, essayant à tout prix de ne pas craquer pour ne pas dire sincèrement à son professeur ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

\- Vous avez des capacités, Mademoiselle Swan, j'en suis convaincu. Seulement ce n'est pas avec le travail que vous fournissez que vous allez pouvoir les exploiter. Prenez donc exemple sur Mademoiselle Mills.

L'intéressée, qui, comme toute la classe, fixait Emma depuis le début de l'altercation, eut un sourire provocateur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Emma qui se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

\- Toi, arrête ça tout de suite avant que je t'enlève ce sourire moi-même.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna monsieur Glass.

\- Faut pas te croire supérieure aux autres sous prétexte que t'as du pognon, ok ?

\- Asseyez-vous ! répéta le professeur en criant cette fois.

Le sourire de Regina ayant disparu face à la virulence de la réaction d'Emma, cette dernière, satisfaite, obéit et s'assit sur sa chaise.

\- Vous resterez à la fin du cours, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

\- Quoi ?! Et elle, vous ne lui dites rien ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas elle qui a perturbé le cours.

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! s'exclama Emma.

Elle ne tenta pas de négocier davantage et monsieur Glass retourna derrière son bureau pour reprendre son cours. Elle qui se réjouissait d'être bientôt en weekend, elle allait devoir essuyer une fois de plus les remontrances de son professeur qui lui rabâchait sans cesse les mêmes choses : « Si vous vous mettiez sérieusement au travail vous pourriez être une élève brillante. », « Si vous faisiez un effort les plus grandes universités vous accueilleraient à bras ouverts. », « Si vous… Si vous… Si vous. ». Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux ! Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne rêvait pas d'une vie derrière un bureau ou de quoi que ce soit de semblable. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Bien que Regina lui tourne le dos, la blonde lui lança un regard assassin, se jurant de lui faire payer.

Emma sortit vingt bonnes minutes après tous les autres. Ayant dit à Ruby de ne pas l'attendre et de dire à ses amis qu'elle allait être retenue, elle ne se pressa pas dans les couloirs maintenant déserts. Elle s'arrêta à son casier pour déposer quelques affaires et récupérer des livres. Elle travaillait peu, certes, mais elle faisait quand même le minimum syndical. Encore énervée par les événements de l'après-midi, elle claqua la porte de son casier. Elle marcha d'un pas lent pour rejoindre la sortie, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Alors qu'elle allait tourner dans un couloir transversal, elle faillit percuter quelqu'un qui arrivait face à elle.

\- Oh pardon, je ne-

Elle s'arrêta net en reconnaissant cette personne : Regina.

\- Tiens, comme on se retrouve miss je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul.

\- Je dois y aller, je suis pressée.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu esquisser un mouvement, Emma la saisit par l'épaule et la poussa contre les casiers qui tapissaient le mur.

\- Reste là, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Swan ? lança la brune d'un ton glacial.

\- C'était quoi ce petit sourire tout à l'heure ? Pour qui tu te prends ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais loin d'être la seule à sourire dans la classe.

\- Manque de chance, c'est toi que j'ai vue.

\- Désolée si tu l'as mal pris, ce n'était pas le but.

La brune essaya à nouveau de partir mais la blonde la plaqua contre les casiers, faisant barrière avec son corps.

\- Laisse-moi passer !

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Désolée si tu le prends comme ça, ce n'est pas le but, railla Emma avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire.

\- Moi non plus, répondit la blonde, son sourire disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je préfère que les choses soient claires : je ne t'ai rien fait, d'accord ? J'ai même passé la semaine à essayer de faire connaissance pour ne pas que tu sois seule.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire tout ça.

\- C'est ce que les gens civilisés font, répondit sèchement Emma. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas de mon amitié, ça m'est égal. Des amis, j'en ai, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on se paie ma tête. Alors ne me parle pas si tu veux, mais ne te fous pas de moi non plus.

Regina la fixa d'un regard plein de colère, l'expression figée et les mâchoires crispées. Emma s'écarta un peu et avisa l'uniforme de cheerleader que la brune tenait dans ses mains. Un rire sec s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- C'est marrant, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et reprit son chemin là où il s'était arrêté. Regina lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre elle aussi sa route. Mais elle fut vite interrompue après quelques pas.

\- C'est pas par-là la sortie ! lança Emma de loin.

La brune s'arrêta et ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Une fois la colère redescendue, elle fit demi-tour et suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté Emma.

Décidément, elle avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi énervant que cette blonde.


	3. Charming

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater, le chapitre 2 était nettement moins long que le premier. lLa longueur de mes chapitres est très variable alors il y aura des semaines où vous resterez peut-être un peu sur votre faim, je m'excuse d'avance ^^**_

_**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira :)**_

* * *

Le weekend était passé avec une lenteur exaspérante et Regina avait hâte de commencer une nouvelle semaine de cours. Non pas qu'elle appréciait spécialement le lycée, mais là-bas au moins, elle avait un peu de compagnie, contrairement à l'immense manoir où elle vivait et où seul son père pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Pour couronner le tout, une des vieilles tantes de sa mère leur avait rendu visite, rendant les deux jours encore plus pénibles. Elle n'avait ni enfant ni mari, et vivait seule chez elle. Cette vieille bique n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire et passait son temps à rappeler la brunette à l'ordre tout comme le faisait déjà sa mère. La seule fois où Regina avait eu le malheur, alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans, de soupirer quand, une fois de plus, sa grand tante l'avait réprimandée, elle avait reçu une gifle mémorable en retour. Cherchant du soutien auprès de sa mère, celle-ci n'avait fait que détourner les yeux. Depuis ce jour, la jeune fille avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les impertinents et les pleurnichards dans sa famille.

Après ces deux jours donc, elle retrouva le lycée presque avec joie. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle fréquentait son nouvel établissement, et elle avait commencé à faire connaissance avec quelques personnes, Kathryn notamment, une jeune fille blonde souriante avec qui elle partageait plusieurs cours. Cette dernière lui avait fait découvrir le lycée, lui faisant visiter les endroits qu'elle n'avait pas encore découverts par elle-même, et l'avait intégrée un peu dans la vie lycéenne en lui présentant de nombreux clubs. Mais Regina, ayant déjà rejoint l'équipe de cheerleaders et l'orchestre où elle jouait du violon, préféra ne pas surcharger son emploi du temps déjà bien rempli. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu la joie de constater que Kathryn faisait elle aussi partie de l'orchestre, où elle jouait de la flûte traversière. Ainsi, la brune se sentait un peu moins dépaysée.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient assises seules à une table pendant leur pause déjeuner, trois jeunes hommes vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Tu as fait connaissance avec la fifille à maman à ce que je vois, railla l'un deux.

Regina lança un regard noir à celui qui venait de parler, un brun à l'air dérangé qui de toute évidence avait un problème avec la place de fille du maire qu'elle occupait.

\- Oh arrête un peu, Jeff ! répondit froidement Kathryn.

\- Elle a raison, laisse-la, tu ne la connais même pas, reprit un autre brun, plus grand que le dénommé Jeff.

\- Pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qu'elle est détestable, il n'y a qu'à la regarder et savoir d'où elle vient.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à manger seul, Jeff ? lança le troisième, un autre brun à la barbe bien entretenue.

\- C'est bon, je rends les armes, répondit le premier en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je charriais, rien de plus.

\- C'est fou à quel point tu es hilarant, lâcha d'un ton sec Regina, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'intéressé.

\- Eh bien, vous commencez fort tous les deux, soupira la blonde. Regina, je te présente Jefferson, dit-elle en indiquant le pseudo plaisantin, Frederick…

La brune aurait juré voir une étincelle d'admiration passer dans les yeux de Kathryn au moment où elle posa les yeux sur celui qui avait pris sa défense le premier. A moins que ça n'ait été autre chose ? Plus que de l'admiration ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Regina était certaine que le grand brun ne laissait pas son amie indifférente.

\- Et enfin Graham.

La brune regarda le jeune homme indiqué. Son regard plongea immédiatement dans les yeux bleus du garçon. Non. Ils n'étaient pas bleus. Plutôt gris. D'un beau gris comme on en voit dans le ciel lourd de nuages, alors qu'un orage d'été se prépare. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand celui-ci s'assit à côté d'elle, tandis que Jefferson et Frederick s'installait du côté de Kathryn.

\- Enchanté, dit-il avec un sourire poli.

\- Enchantée, répondit-elle, plus par automatisme que parce qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

Le repas se déroula calmement, Jefferson lançant quelques piques à la brune tandis que Kathryn et Frederick semblaient en grande conversation, la blonde riant pour oui ou pour un non. Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard de Graham posé sur elle. Elle qui habituellement empêchait quiconque de la regarder plus de quelques secondes, et ce en gratifiant l'intéressé d'un de ses fameux regards noirs, n'osait pas tourner les yeux vers le brun assis à côté d'elle. Une fois son repas terminé, elle prétexta devoir passer au secrétariat pour remplir quelques papiers et quitta rapidement la table. Ce Graham la mettait mal à l'aise et elle n'avait pas aimé le sentir si proche d'elle alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. Elle marcha d'un pas vif pour rejoindre le stade où elle avait un entraînement dans moins de trente minutes. Alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs, plongée dans ses pensées, elle aperçut au loin une chevelure blonde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Emma Swan. Celle-ci était en compagnie d'une jeune fille rousse dont les grands yeux bleus pétillaient en regardant le visage de la blonde. Regina resta bouche bée en voyant Emma poser une main sur la joue de la rousse et approcher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Ou plutôt pour lui rincer la bouche. Ecœurée, la brune détourna les yeux et passa son chemin. A son grand soulagement, Emma ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée, un bras passé autour des épaules de celle qui semblait être sa petite amie. Ainsi, Emma était lesbienne ? Regina nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en toucher deux mots à Kathryn. Elle qui était dans ce lycée depuis trois ans devrait pouvoir la renseigner. Mais pourquoi au juste voulait-elle savoir ça ? C'était ridicule, elle se fichait de cette Emma Swan, d'ailleurs la blonde pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle arriva sur la pelouse et se secoua pour penser à autre chose et oublier cette image qui lui trottait dans la tête d'Emma en train d'embrasser l'autre fille.

Le lendemain, alors que Regina et Kathryn, ainsi que les autres membres de l'orchestre, attendaient l'arrivée du chef d'orchestre, la brune se pencha vers son amie.

\- Tu connais Emma Swan ?

\- Qui ne la connait pas ? dit Kathryn avec un léger rire.

\- Elle est si populaire que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par populaire, mais oui on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est une vraie tombeuse, une coureuse de jupon.

\- On ne dit pas ça des hommes d'habitude ?

\- Oh ça s'adapte très bien à elle aussi, fais-moi confiance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle collectionne les conquêtes, elle doit avoir un tableau de chasse assez conséquent à en croire les rumeurs.

\- A ce point-là ? s'étonna Regina.

\- Tu viens d'arriver, mais tu vas vite comprendre que ces rumeurs ne sont pas infondées.

\- J'ai déjà pu le constater, souffla la brune.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je l'ai vue hier dans les couloirs, en train d'embrasser une rousse.

\- Une rousse tu dis ?

\- Oui. Plus petite qu'Emma, les yeux bleus, les cheveux attachés en nattes.

\- Oh, Anna je suppose. C'est vrai que j'avais entendu dire que Charming lui tournait autour depuis un moment déjà.

\- Charming ?

\- C'est comme ça que la plupart des élèves appellent Emma.

\- Pourquoi ce surnom ?

\- Elle fait tomber qui elle veut, ça vient de là tout simplement. Et d'ailleurs tu ne dois pas être insensible à son charme si tu me poses toutes ces questions sur elle, je me trompe ? demanda Kathryn avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Regina. Mais pas du tout !

\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis tout à coup ?

Encore plus mal à l'aise, la brune sentit en effet le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que son amie la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ce serait compréhensible, tu sais, reprit cette dernière. J'ai beau ne pas être attirée par les filles, il faut bien admettre qu'Emma est loin d'être un laideron.

\- Je ne le suis pas non plus, trancha Regina.

\- Pas quoi ?

\- Attirée par les filles, précisa-t-elle en prenant un air offensé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ne te vexe pas.

\- Bon, si on parlait d'autre chose ? lança Regina, de plus en plus mal à l'aise sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

\- Comme tu veux, mais c'est toi qui as lancé ce sujet.

\- J'ai eu tort.

Kathryn laissa passer un moment de silence avant d'ajouter :

\- Je pense que tu t'en doutes, mais elle est bi.

\- Ça m'est égal, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut.

\- Je te le disais juste à titre indicatif.

Regina s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante pour stopper cette conversation une bonne fois pour toute et dissuader son amie d'en parler à nouveau, mais le chef d'orchestre entra à cet instant et prit la parole, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche. Comme tous les autres, elle empoigna son instrument et s'apprêta à jour le morceau indiqué par leur professeur. Ainsi, Emma Swan n'était pas homosexuelle comme elle l'avait d'abord cru, mais bisexuelle. Ses conquêtes ne devaient en être que plus nombreuses, pensa-t-elle. Mais après tout, pourquoi avait-elle parlé de ça à Kathryn ? L'orientation sexuelle d'Emma ne regardait qu'elle et n'intéressait pas Regina. Mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de satisfaire sa curiosité. Après ce qu'elle avait appris, Regina comprenait mieux pourquoi sa mère lui avait interdit de fréquenter cette jeune blonde qui ne semblait pas vraiment recommandable. Pourtant elle en était sûre, elle le sentait, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que sa mère lui cachait à propos de cette rancune qu'elle entretenait contre la famille Swan, et elle comptait bien découvrir un jour ou l'autre ce qu'était cette chose.


	4. De justesse

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait sûrement plaisir (en tout cas j'espère) que je publie un chapitre dès aujourd'hui avant celui qui est prévu pour demain, alors voilà le quatrième ;)**_

_**Avant de commencer, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour les follows, les favs, et surtout pour les reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que je ne vous décevrai pas :D**_

_**Concernant les reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tous, j'aimerais vraiment...**_  
_**Quoi qu'il en soit, tous vos petits mots me font très plaisir !**_  
_**J'ai décidé de suivre le conseil d'un guest qui m'a suggéré d'ajouter de petites séparations dans mes chapitres, vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez si le cœur vous en dit ;)**_

_**Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Emma sortit de cours et fut surprise de voir Anna qui l'attendait devant sa salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais envie de te faire une surprise, dit la rousse avant de s'approcher d'elle et de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça te fait plaisir ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Emma sans grande conviction. On y va ?

Anna hocha la tête et passa son bras autour de la taille de la blonde tandis que celle-ci entourait ses épaules dans un geste protecteur et légèrement masculin. Elles arrivèrent devant le lycée où tous les élèves se pressaient en ce vendredi soir, et discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Emma n'aperçoive ses amis au loin et Ruby qui lui faisait de grands signes.

\- Je dois y aller, commença-t-elle à l'adresse de sa petite amie.

\- Déjà ? Tu ne restes pas un peu ?

\- Désolée, je leur ai promis qu'on se verrait tous ensemble avant de rentrer chez nous.

\- D'accord, je comprends, fit Anna avec un air triste mal caché.

\- Eh, fais pas cette tête, dit la blonde en lui prenant le menton d'une main pour planter ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de la rousse.

\- On pourra se voir ce weekend ?

\- Je sais pas encore… Je te rappelle, d'accord ?

\- Ok, sourit Anna.

Emma se pencha vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa sans la moindre gêne devant tous les élèves, prenant soin de faire durer le baiser. Elle faisait toujours ça, avec les filles encore plus qu'avec les garçons. Ainsi, le message était clair : il/elle est à moi, alors ne vous avisez pas d'y toucher. Puis elle se sépara d'Anna et lui sourit avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle était désolée de constater que plus les choses avançait, plus elle se lassait rapidement de ses conquêtes. A peine quelques jours qu'elle sortait avec Anna et déjà elle commençait à chercher une autre personne à séduire. Pourtant Emma n'avait pas d'état d'âme quand elle laissait tomber quelqu'un en lui disant simplement qu'elle s'ennuyait avec lui/elle, elle avait toujours fait comme ça et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Sa réputation la précédait, et tout le monde savait qu'elle fonctionnait comme ça, ce qui n'empêchait pas les prétendants de continuer à affluer, chacun pensant apparemment être _la_ personne qui arriverait à avoir une relation durable avec elle. Emma sourit à cette pensée, se disant que celui ou celle qui y parviendrait n'était pas né. Mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, quelqu'un la bouscula de l'épaule en passant à côté d'elle et vint se planter devant elle.

\- Eh ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! protesta-t-elle en posant les yeux sur le responsable, ou plutôt _la_ responsable.

Une jeune fille se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés. Elle faisait à peu près sa taille et ses cheveux, si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, étaient attachés en une natte faite à la va-vite qui donnait à sa propriétaire un certain charme. La jeune fille était élancée et ses yeux bleus étaient ravissants. Immédiatement, Emma pensa qu'elle avait trouvé sa prochaine cible et adopta un air détaché empreint d'une pointe d'espièglerie, celui qui faisait craquer n'importe qui.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? commença-t-elle.

\- Arrête ton numéro, Swan, ça prend pas avec moi.

\- Ils disent tous ça au début, tu sais, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour jouer. Je suis la sœur d'Anna.

\- Ah oui, je crois qu'elle m'a déjà parlé de toi. Elsa, c'est ça ?

\- Peu importe mon nom. Bon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : j'ai eu beau mettre ma sœur en garde, elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- En garde contre quoi ?

\- Toi, bien sûr.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement vexé.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi, je connais ta réputation. Mais maintenant il est trop tard, elle sort avec toi. Alors je préfère te prévenir… Si tu fais souffrir ma sœur et que tu t'amuses avec elle comme tu l'as fait avec tous les autres, je te le ferai payer.

\- Oooh, je tremble de peur, se moqua Emma.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, alors fais attention.

\- Jusque-là j'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais, comme je le voulais, et avec qui je voulais, alors c'est sûrement pas toi qui vas changer les choses.

\- Je t'aurai prévenue, maintenant fais en ce que tu veux.

\- Ouais c'est ça… Ecoute, sois gentille, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Sans même attendre de réponse, Emma tourna les talons.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Swan ! lui lança Elsa de loin.

La blonde ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ou même de faire un signe et rejoignit sas amis qui s'impatientaient.

\- C'est qui elle ? demanda Killian.

\- Elsa, la sœur d'Anna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Rien de spécial, une menace parmi tant d'autres.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, la mit en garde Belle. Un jour tu vas vraiment avoir des ennuis à force de jouer avec les gens comme tu le fais.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Belle, dit Emma avec un sourire pour son amie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je gère.

\- J'espère seulement que ça ne va pas mal tourner.

\- C'est des paroles en l'air, une fois de plus.

\- Elle avait l'air remonté quand même.

\- Bon, parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ?

Le sujet fut donc clos et la petite bande alla s'installa dans la pelouse d'un parc proche du lycée pour discuter. Les températures étaient encore douces en ce début d'année scolaire et ils purent profiter de quelques rayons de soleil tandis que les rires fusaient et que chacun racontait sa semaine. Il fut convenu au moment de se séparer qu'ils se retrouveraient tous le lendemain pour dîner ensemble au Granny's, le restaurant tenu par la grand-mère de Ruby.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Alors qu'Emma, ayant raté le dernier bus, rentrait chez elle à pieds, elle aperçut sur le trottoir d'en face, qui sortaient d'un glacier, Elsa accompagnée d'une blonde et d'une brune. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant Regina en la personne de cette brune. Ainsi Elsa et Regina se connaissaient ? Après réflexion, Emma ne fut pas surprise : Elsa semblait tout aussi exaspérante et hautaine que l'était la brune. Elle détourna rapidement le regard tout en enfonçant davantage ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas, préférant que les trois jeunes filles ne la voient pas. Mais étant presque la seule dans la rue à cet instant, elle ne tarda pas à être repérée. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les jeunes filles échanger quelques mots et sourire en regardant dans sa direction. Elle tenta d'abord de ne pas y faire attention, mais rapidement, les rires ne cessant pas, elle sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Lançant un regard noir au groupe, elle reçut pour toute réponse un regard provocateur de la part d'Elsa, suivi d'une remarque de Regina, sans doute prononcée intentionnellement assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende même depuis le trottoir d'en face :

\- Elle fait moins la fière quand elle se retrouve toute seule.

Cette fois c'était trop, Emma ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Sans réfléchir une seconde, elle descendit du trottoir et traversa la route, bien décidée à expliquer à la brune sa façon de penser. Mais dans l'énervement, elle n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait. Elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête en entendant le cri de Kathryn, et de découvrir un pick up qui arrivait sur elle. La seconde d'après, alors qu'elle aurait dû être percutée de plein fouet par le véhicule, elle se trouvait au sol, face contre terre, secouée mais indemne. Le pick up s'était arrêté et son conducteur en sortit. Dans l'affolement et la peur de voir sa dernière heure arrivée, la blonde n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se servir de ses capacités de vampire qui, bien qu'étant amoindries par son sang humain, auraient tout à fait pu la sauver. Mais alors comment avait-elle pu arriver là sans la moindre égratignure ? Elle s'aperçut alors qu'un poids reposait sur elle et se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant Regina qui se redressait tant bien que mal. Cette dernière se mit debout et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Emma, l'air affolé. Elle paraissait désorientée et lança un regard autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vue, alors que tous les regards étaient bien entendu rivés sur elle.

\- Tu… Tu étais de l'autre côté de la route, bégaya Emma. Co… Comment tu as fait ça ?

Regina resta muette, visiblement paniquée. Puis, sans prévenir, elle partit en courant. Emma se releva d'un bond.

\- Eh ! Attends !

Mais la brune ne se retourna pas et continua sa course pour disparaître à l'angle de la rue.

\- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? demanda le conducteur qui s'était approché, fou d'inquiétude.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Emma, encore sous le choc.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital pour faire des examens, on ne sait jamais.

\- Non, ça va je vous dis, je vais bien.

\- Comment cette jeune fille a réussi à faire ça ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, admit Emma en lançant un regard dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Regina pour partir.

\- Je vais quand même vous donner mon numéro au cas où vous auriez besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

Emma le laissa à contrecœur écrire un numéro de téléphone sur son bras et le remercia. Pendant ce temps, Elsa et Kathryn n'avaient pas bougé. Elles regardaient médusées Emma qui se tourna dans leur direction. Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de leur faire comprendre par un simple regard qu'il valait mieux qu'elles passent leur chemin si elle ne voulait pas subir sa colère. Les deux jeunes filles comprirent le message et ne se firent pas prier pour quitter les lieux tandis que l'homme remontait dans son pick up après avoir insisté pour ramener Emma chez elle, proposition qu'elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à rejeter. Quand la blonde se retrouva seule, elle ne put retenir un sourire amer : elle aurait été incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit contre Kathryn et Elsa dans l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle vit le sac de Regina abandonné au bord de la route. Dans l'affolement, la brune avait dû l'oublier là. Elle poussa un soupir et le récupéra pour le ramener chez elle. Elle lui devait bien ça après que Regina lui ait sauvé la vie. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de la joindre pour lui rendre. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'aller directement chez elle. Mais pas ce soir. Elle était encore trop secouée par ce qui venait de se passer, et trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Comment la brune avait-elle pu l'atteindre avant que la pick up, qui n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, ne la fauche ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Elle se promit d'éclaircir la situation et d'en parler à Regina dès qu'elle la verrait, ce qui semblait se profiler très prochainement avec ce sac qu'elle venait de récupérer.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Emma ne dit rien à ses parents de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent inutilement et la couvent comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait le moindre mal, et surtout elle ne voulait pas avoir à leur dire que c'était Regina Mills qui l'avait sauvée. Elle monta dans sa chambre et passa directement dans sa salle de bain. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage quand elle releva son tee-shirt pour découvrir ses côtes où commençait déjà à se former un large hématome. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir été heurtée par le véhicule, l'atterrissage sur le bitume avait été brutal. Elle se rassura en se disant que comme à chaque fois qu'elle se blessait, son sang de vampire ferait son travail et ferait disparaître cette balafre plus rapidement que chez la plupart des humains. Mais pour l'instant, la douleur était bien là, et elle dut s'asseoir avec toutes les précautions du monde pour la limiter. Allongée sur son lit, elle finit par s'assoupir, l'image de la belle brune flottant dans sa tête, accompagnée de tout un tas d'interrogations.

* * *

_**Le mystère s'épaissit autour de Regina... Alors, des idées de ce que ça pourrait cacher, bande de p'tits malins ? :P**_

_**J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre qui est prévu pour demain.**_

_**A très bientôt !**_


	5. Pour un simple sac

_**Hello les Swen ! (et les moins Swen, tout le monde est le bienvenu après tout !)**_

_**Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier les p'tits nouveaux qui ont "rejoint l'aventure", j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que je ne vous décevrai pas :)**_  
_**Merci également au guest qui a pris le temps de laisser une review sur chaque chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, n'oubliez pas que c'est de ça que se nourrissent les auteurs ahah ;)  
Bref, plein de mercis pour tous ceux qui lisent cette fic !**_

_**Vous avez été plusieurs à me proposer des hypothèses concernant Regina et je suis contente de voir que ça vous emballe ! Certains sont assez proches de la réalité, d'autres moins... Mais vous découvrirez tout ça au fur et à mesure de l'histoire et qui sait, peut-être bien que je sèmerai des indices par-ci par-là hehe :P**_

_**D'autre part, j'ai vu que quelques uns d'entre vous avaient l'air de beaucoup apprécier l'idée d'Emma en bourreau des cœurs. Je ne pensais pas que cette idée plairait autant mais ça ne peut que me faire plaisir !**_

_**Concernant les publications : à la base je prévoyais de poster seulement le samedi, mais vu que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chapitres d'avance (forcément, c'est ce qui arrive quand on met des mois à se décider à publier ahah) j'ai finalement décider de poster deux fois par semaine. Il y aura donc un chapitre le samedi et un le mardi ou le mercredi.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Regina entra en trombe dans le manoir, claqua la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa comme pour empêcher un poursuivant imaginaire de la suivre à l'intérieur. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, comme si un danger avait été proche. Ce danger portait le nom de Cora. Sa mère ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver dans l'entrée.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? demanda-t-elle.

Regina se raidit. Sa mère ne semblait même pas s'inquiéter de ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état, elle avait seulement l'air énervé par le bruit qu'elle avait fait en entrant.

\- J'attends, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je… J'étais seulement allée manger une glace avec des amies.

\- Des amies ? demanda Cora en haussant un sourcil.

\- Kathryn et Elsa, j'ai fait leur connaissance la semaine dernière.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en informer ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça poserait problème.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu vis chez moi. Par conséquent, j'exige que tu me tiennes informée de ton emploi du temps.

Sa mère n'était pas inquiète, non. Ou en tout cas si elle l'était, ce n'était pas parce que sa fille rentrait une heure plus tard que d'habitude, elle voulait seulement connaître ses moindres faits et gestes pour mieux la garder sous son autorité. Regina sentit la colère monter en elle mais n'en laissa rien paraître. C'était à chaque fois un peu plus difficile de supporter ce manque total d'empathie à son égard, mais cette fois encore elle courba l'échine pour éviter les réprimandes.

\- Je suis désolée, mère. A l'avenir je vous avertirai si je dois rentrer plus tard que prévu.

\- Que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Elle baissa alors les yeux sur les mains de la brune et remarqua qu'elle était écorchées. Elle les saisit sans ménagement, arrachant une plainte à Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? gronda-t-elle.

La brune se figea. Dans l'affolement elle n'avait pas remarqué s'être blessée dans sa chute et n'avait même pas ressenti de douleur. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas avouer à sa mère avoir sauvé la vie d'Emma Swan sans risquer de s'attirer sa colère. Alors elle tenta d'inventer un mensonge le plus vite possible.

\- J'ai trébuché pendant l'entraînement, rien de grave.

\- Quel entraînement ?

\- Celui de cheerleading.

\- Tu fais partie de l'équipe ? Je ne savais pas.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne savait pas, elle ne s'intéressait jamais à ce que sa fille faisait. Mais ça, Regina se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

\- Va nettoyer ça, et tâche de ne plus te blesser. Les jeunes filles bien élevées n'ont pas de telles balafres.

\- Je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

Cora lui lâcha les mains et retourna à ses occupations sans un mot de plus. Regina quant à elle, soupira et monta à l'étage. Elle fit un crochet par la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et désinfecter ses plaies puis rejoignit sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle, c'était évident. Son attitude avait changé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette Emma. D'abord ce besoin irrépressible de la provoquer, de la pousser à bout pour voir quand la blonde craquerait. Et puis ce sentiment étrange qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Emma embrasser sa petite amie, puis de nouveau en apprenant qu'elle enchaînait les conquêtes, semblant totalement indifférente au mal qu'elle pouvait faire. Et enfin il y avait eu ça. Ce geste irraisonné. Sous le coup de l'émotion elle avait agi sans réfléchir et était intervenue, risquant sa vie pour sauver celle d'Emma. Elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour cette fille, et même pour un ami elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle serait intervenue, au risque de dévoiler son secret. Mais quand elle avait vu le pick up prêt à renverser la blondinette, son corps avait agi de lui-même et avant même qu'elle ait pu réfléchir elle s'était jetée en avant pour la sauver. Regina s'enfonça davantage dans sa chaise, préoccupée. Puis soudain, quand elle voulut prendre son portable dans son sac pour dire à Kathryn qu'elle allait bien, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait justement pas son sac. Ça non plus, sa mère ne l'avait même pas remarqué. A croire qu'elle était transparente. Elle alluma alors son ordinateur et se connecta à son compte Facebook. Par chance, Kathryn était connectée elle aussi. Elle lui demanda alors si elle n'avait pas vu son sac sur les lieux de l'accident et eut la mauvaise surprise de recevoir une réponse négative. Elle rassura son amie quand celle-ci lui demanda comment elle allait et prétexta devoir travailler pour couper court à la conversation. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Elsa aurait pris son sac. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : et si Emma l'avait pris ? C'était sans doute le pire qui pouvait arriver, car cela signifiait qu'elle serait amenée à la revoir pour le récupérer. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, déjà angoissée à l'idée de devoir mentir à sa mère pour que celle-ci la laisse sortir. Mais de toute façon, même si elle parvenait à convaincre sa mère, comment allait-elle savoir où Emma habitait ? Il était bien sûr inconcevable de demander à sa mère de lui donner l'adresse, même si elle l'avait sûrement. Regina laissa sa tête retomber sur son bureau, abattue.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Le lendemain, la brune s'arma de l'annuaire et se mit à la recherche de l'adresse d'Emma. Une fois trouvée, elle la nota sur un papier, imprima un plan de la ville depuis son ordinateur puis descendit pour tenter de convaincre sa mère de la laisser sortir. Elle prétendit devoir aller chez Kathryn pour un exposé de français et après de longues négociations, sa mère accepta. Elle se prépara donc et une demi-heure plus tard elle se trouvait dans les rues de Storybrooke à la recherche de la maison des Swan. Après s'être perdue plusieurs fois et avoir demandé sa route à des habitants, elle arriva finalement devant ladite demeure. C'était une maison de taille moyenne qui possédait un étage. Elle était bien entretenue et la haie basse qui la séparait de la rue était impeccablement coupée. Les parterres de fleurs semblaient plus beaux encore que ceux qui se trouvaient devant sa propre maison alors qu'eux étaient entretenus par un jardinier réputé. Elle parcourut la petite allée de gravier blanc qui menait à la porte et sonna timidement. C'est la mère d'Emma, Mary-Margaret, qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle l'avait toujours trouvée agaçante avec son sourire bienveillant collé sur le visage et ses politesses exagérées. Mais ce jour-là, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'approchait de si près, et elle sentit autre chose. C'était presque physique. Ses poils s'étaient dressés sur sa peau et elle avait une soudaine envie de sauter à la gorge de la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle se ressaisit et tenta de se calmer quand Mary-Margaret s'adressa à elle.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Vous êtes la mère d'Emma ?

\- Oui. Tu es une de ses camarades de classe ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Non. Enfin, si. Nous sommes ensemble dans quelques cours.

\- Si tu veux la voir, elle n'est pas là.

\- Oh, lâcha Regina. C'est-à-dire que… Elle devait me rendre un sac que j'ai oublié dans une salle hier.

\- Ah c'était donc ça !

Mary-Margaret s'expliqua face à l'air étonné de la brunette.

\- Elle est partie il n'y a pas très longtemps en me disant qu'elle devait rendre quelque chose à une amie, mais elle ne m'a pas donné plus de détails. Je suppose qu'elle est allée chez toi.

\- Oui, sans doute. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée.

\- Aucun problème, je lui dirai que tu es passée. Comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit.

Devant l'expression de la mère d'Emma, la brune comprit qu'elle attendait qu'elle lui donne son nom.

\- Rose. Je m'appelle Rose, mentit-elle.

\- Alors bonne journée, Rose, dit Mary-Margaret en lui offrant son sourire le plus niais.

\- Bonne journée, madame.

La petite femme referma la porte et Regina rebroussa chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Il ne devait pas y avoir des dizaines de Regina à Storybrooke, et elle était persuadée que la mère d'Emma aurait immédiatement fait le lien si elle lui avait donné ne serait-ce que son prénom. Elle avait donc préféré mentir sur son identité et aller jusqu'à donner un faux prénom au lieu de simplement omettre son nom.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Regina avait quitté la maison depuis quelques minutes à peine quand on sonna à la porte. Excédée d'être dérangée, Cora se leva et sortit de son bureau pour aller ouvrir, persuadée que sa fille avait oublié ses clés et revenait les chercher. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et dont les yeux verts la dévisagèrent d'un air incertain. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la mairesse pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire : la fille de la famille Swan. Si Mary-Margaret n'avait pas reconnu Regina, la mairesse elle, étant ce qu'elle était, pouvait identifier n'importe quel habitant de la ville d'un simple coup d'œil. Mais elle se garda bien de laisser savoir à la jeune fille qu'elle savait pertinemment qui elle était.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ?

\- Euh… Je suis bien chez Regina ?

\- Vous êtes chez moi, à vrai dire. Mais si la question est « Regina vit-elle ici ? », alors la réponse est oui.

Ces quelques mots sortis de la bouche de cette femme avaient suffi à énerver Emma. Etait-il réellement possible d'être encore plus hautain que ne l'était déjà Regina elle-même ?

\- Je suis venue lui ramener son sac, dit la blonde en montrant le fameux sac qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est à elle ? demanda Cora en haussant les sourcils. Elle ne m'a pas dit avoir perdu ou oublié son sac quelque part.

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre, sinon je ne serais pas venue jusqu'ici, lâcha Emma d'un ton sec qui lui valut un regard menaçant de la part de Cora.

\- Puis-je savoir où vous l'avez eu, dans ce cas ?

\- Regina ne vous a rien dit ? dit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'Emma se trouvait ridicule. Après tout, elle non plus n'avait rien dit à ses parents concernant les événements de la veille, alors pourquoi Regina n'en aurait-elle pas fait autant ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, jeune fille.

La blonde hésita une seconde à dire la vérité, mais après réflexion elle pensa que l'acte héroïque de sa fille ne pourrait que rendre Cora fière d'elle. C'était mal connaître la mairesse. A peine Emma avait-elle fini son récit succin de l'accident et de l'intervention de Regina qu'elle vit Cora se raidir et serrer les dents.

\- Merci d'avoir ramené le sac de ma fille, dit-elle d'un ton glacial en le lui arrachant des mains. Au revoir.

Emma n'eut même pas le temps de répondre et la porte claqua.

\- Vieille bique, marmonna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Encore énervée par la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la mère de Regina, elle décida d'aller faire un tour pour se calmer avant de rentrer chez elle. Ses parents la connaissaient trop bien, ils verraient immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas si elle rentrait maintenant, et alors elle devrait s'expliquer. Elle partit en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de la ville, shootant dans tous les objets qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Quand Regina rentra, elle trouva le fameux sac posé dans l'entrée. Elle s'en saisit et commença à monter les escaliers quand une voix l'arrêta.

\- Regina, viens là, lança Cora.

La brune fit demi-tour et posa son sac en bas de l'escalier avant de rejoindre sa mère dans le salon.

\- Oui, mère ?

\- Assieds-toi.

Regina obéit et s'assit dans le canapé, en face du fauteuil qu'occupait sa mère. Le ton que celle-ci avait utilisé ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Emma Swan est passée à la maison.

La brune se raidit. Quand la mère de la blonde lui avait dit que sa fille était allée rapporter quelque chose à une amie, elle avait espéré que cette amie n'était pas elle, ou alors que ce serait son père qui ouvrirait à Emma. Malheureusement, ses prières semblaient ne pas avoir été entendues.

\- Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé hier.

Regina se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Il était inutile de nier. Elle allait avoir droit à une nouvelle leçon de moral, elle le savait. Alors elle pensa qu'il valait mieux éviter d'énerver davantage sa mère. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, son mutisme ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Cora.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? l'interrogea la mairesse d'une voix où on sentait un énervement difficilement contenu.

\- Je pensais bien faire.

\- Bien faire ? répéta Cora. Tu te moques de moi ?

Une nouvelle fois, Regina resta muette. Sa mère se leva et commença à marcher d'un pas lent, contournant le canapé où elle était assise pour ensuite revenir face à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, mon corps a agi de lui-même.

\- Heureuse coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune releva enfin les yeux et regarda sa mère d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je t'ai interdit de parler à Emma Swan ou même de l'approcher, et toi, tu lui sauves la vie. Tu crois être encore une enfant, Regina ? Je t'interdis quelque chose, alors forcément la première chose que tu veux faire c'est désobéir, c'est ça ?

Regina sentit la colère commencer à monter en elle, et cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire alors d'après vous ? La regarder se faire tuer sans agir alors que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a traversé sans faire attention au danger ?

\- Je me fiche de savoir à cause de qui elle a traversé ! dit Cora en haussant le ton. Le fait est que tu es intervenue alors que tu n'aurais jamais dû.

N'y tenant plus, la brune se leva d'un bond et fit face à sa mère, l'air déterminé, laissant la colère la contrôler.

\- Alors j'ai commis un crime en lui sauvant la vie ?! cria-t-elle.

Elle sentit la douleur sur sa joue sans même avoir vu la main de sa mère se lever pour la gifler. Un gémissement aigu semblable à celui d'un chien s'était échappé de sa gorge et elle se détesta de n'avoir pas su retenir une telle preuve de faiblesse. Elle posa une main là où elle avait reçu le coup, comme pour soulager la douleur, et lança un regard apeuré à sa mère.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de hausser le ton avec moi, Regina, lâcha Cora d'une voix glaciale.

C'était toujours comme ça. Depuis qu'elle était petite, Regina avait appris que si elle avait le malheur de manquer de respect à sa mère et de remettre en question son autorité – volontairement ou pas – alors elle recevrait toujours des coups en retour. Parfois elle se demandait si sa mère était réellement comme ça ou si sa nature cachée ne l'incitait pas à toujours imposer sa domination par la violence.

\- Je t'aurais dit exactement la même chose si tu avais sauvé n'importe qui d'autre, mais là c'est encore pire. Non seulement tu as dû éveiller les soupçons chez tous ceux qui étaient là, mais en plus c'est une Swan que tu as sauvée. Alors que les choses soient bien claires, Regina : avise-toi encore une fois de me désobéir et de me parler comme tu l'as fait, et tu peux dire adieu au lycée publique.

La brune avala difficilement sa salive et regarda tout juste sa mère, effrayée.

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ?! répéta Cora en haussant le ton, menaçante.

\- Oui, mère.

\- Monte dans ta chambre. Tu en sortiras quand je t'y aurai autorisée.

Regina obéit docilement et quitta la pièce. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre elle referma la porte sans bruit, déposa délicatement son sac au sol puis alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle plongea alors sa tête dans ses bras comme pour se cacher de quelqu'un qui aurait été là pour voir les larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler sur son visage.

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?**_  
_**C'est juste en-dessous pour laisser un petit mot si vous avez le temps et l'envie, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_

_**On se revoit bientôt pour le suivant, d'ici là bisous les Oncers !**_


	6. Dérapage

_**Hey !**_

_**Voilà donc comme promis le chapitre du mardi :)**_

_**Encore une fois, merci pour les follows, les favs, et les reviews de chacun ! Je me répète mais ça me semble important de le dire parce que c'est à travers ça que vous les lecteurs, vous nous motivez et vous nous donnez envie de continuer**** à nous les auteurs :)**_

_**Vous avez été plusieurs à trouver Cora vraiment dure avec Regina dans le dernier chapitre, mais on sait tous comment elle est après tout ;) En plus, il y a une raison bien précise à ça (quelqu'un l'a d'ailleurs trouvée !).**_

_**Je ne vous "retiens" pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**_

* * *

Après sa promenade en forêt, Emma était rentrée chez elle. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'une de ses camarades de classe était passée pour récupérer un sac. Seul problème : elle ne connaissait personne du nom de Rose. Mais elle n'en dit rien à sa mère et se contenta de lui dire que c'était chez cette jeune fille qu'elle était passée. Le soir, comme prévu, elle avait rejoint ses amis au Granny's où ils avaient dîné tous ensemble. Quand Anna lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas oublié leur projet de se voir, Emma avait prétendu avoir trop de travail pour sortir et avait simplement promis qu'elles mangeraient ensemble le lundi midi. Mais bien entendu elle oublia sa promesse, ce qui lui valut une dispute avec sa petite amie qui, malgré les apparences, avait un caractère bien trempé et ne se gênait pas pour le dire quand quelque chose la dérangeait.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On devrait peut-être arrêter là, lâcha Emma sans ménager la rousse.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire… se séparer ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on est ensemble !

\- Justement, on se dispute déjà après une semaine. Tu imagines le résultat quand ça fera un mois ?

\- Tu trouves que j'ai tort de m'énerver ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un simple oubli de déjeuner justifie ta réaction, en effet.

\- Mais si tu oublies ce genre de chose dès maintenant je suis en droit de me demander ce que tu oublieras la prochaine fois.

\- Alors séparons-nous !

Anna la fixa d'un regard accusateur.

\- Quoi ? demanda Emma.

\- J'espérais que ce qu'on dit à ton sujet était faux, mais apparemment j'en attendais trop de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à mon sujet ?

\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, inutile d'en parler.

\- Si ça ne te convient pas tu peux partir, ça m'est égal.

Blessée, Anna ne put retenir les larmes qui commençaient déjà à briller dans ses yeux. Elle tourna les talons et partit sans un mot. Comme à chaque fois, Emma ne se sentit même pas coupable. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa façon de faire et son caractère ne convenait à personne après tout. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était séduire, elle se fichait bien de ce que pouvaient ressentir ceux qui avaient le malheur de tomber dans ses filets.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle déjeunait tranquillement en compagnie de Neal et Ruby, elle vit une silhouette s'approcher de la table où ils étaient installés. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Regina. La brune était encore plus belle que d'habitude dans sa robe noire qui moulait parfaitement ses formes avantageuses, et Emma ne se gêna pas pour la détailler du regard.

\- Je pourrai te parler quand tu auras fini de me mater ? lança Regina.

\- Bien sûr. De quoi veux-tu parler, Rose ?

Ruby et Neal, qui savaient pertinemment que Rose n'était pas le nom de la brune, échangèrent un regard intrigué. La blonde n'avait parlé des évènements du weekend à personne et aucun de ses amis n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Regina serra les dents.

\- On peut aller plus loin ?

\- Ça te dérange de parler devant mes amis ?

\- Plutôt oui, lâcha la brune d'un ton sec.

Satisfaite de l'énervement qu'elle semblait avoir provoqué chez son interlocutrice, Emma se leva et la suivit jusqu'à un endroit du réfectoire isolé, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Alors ? Je t'écoute, commença la blonde.

\- Je voulais te remercier d'être venue jusque chez moi pour me rapporter mon sac.

\- Tu m'as fait bouger juste pour me dire ça ?

\- Les gens bien élevés disent « de rien » quand on les remercie, dit Regina en lui lançant un regard méprisant.

\- Alors tu diras à ta mère qu'habituellement on dit « merci » quand les gens font ce que j'ai fait.

La brune la fixa sans rien dire, prise à son propre jeu.

\- Bon je peux y aller si tu as fini ? demanda Emma.

\- Je voulais aussi te parler de ce qui s'est passé vendredi.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à mes parents si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Par contre tu ne t'es pas gênée pour en parler à ma mère.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, elle n'avait pas l'air de me croire quand je lui ai dit que le sac était à toi.

\- Tu aurais pu inventer quelque chose d'autre !

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça poserait problème qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé, dit la blonde avec un air blasé. Elle t'a passé un savon ?

\- Rien de grave, mentit Regina. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas aimé que je prenne de tels risques.

\- En parlant de ça… commença Emma. Merci beaucoup. Je comptais te remercier en venant chez toi, mais tu n'étais pas là alors… Merci, tu m'as sauvée la vie.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus, lâcha la burne en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Regina ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de question, si bien qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Et surtout… reprit Emma qui semblait hésiter. Comment tu as fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce que tu as fait… C'est humainement impossible.

\- Humainement ? Tu parles comme s'il existait des êtres humanoïdes doués de capacités supérieures aux nôtres, dit Regina avec un rire sarcastique.

\- Après tout pourquoi pas, lâcha Emma.

La brune lui lança un regard intrigué, tentant de décrypter l'expression fermée de la blonde.

\- Alors, comment tu as fait ? recommença Emma.

\- J'ai de bons réflexes, voilà tout, dit la brune pour couper court à la conversation.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi. Même Usain Bolt n'aurait pas pu arriver à temps pour m'écarter avant que je me fasse renverser.

\- Il faut croire que j'ai été plus rapide que lui alors.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sens, et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est.

\- Si ça peut apporter un peu de piment dans ta vie je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas, ironisa Regina. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, je dois y aller.

La brune lança un dernier regard à son interlocutrice avant de s'éloigner. Emma la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés, pensive, avant de finalement rejoindre ses deux amis pour finir son repas.

**\- SwanQueen -**

C'était la fin de la journée. Emma rangeait quelques affaires dans son casier avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle referma la porte, prête à quitter le lycée. Mais quand elle se retourna, son regard croisa celui d'Elsa. La jeune fille était non loin d'elle et semblait réconforter sa petite sœur qui avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle venait de pleurer. Emma préféra tourner les talons et s'en aller, fuyant comme toujours pour ne pas avoir à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Mais c'était sans compter Elsa et la promesse que cette dernière lui avait faite quelques jours auparavant.

\- Eh, Swan ! Reste là !

La blonde fit la sourde oreille et accéléra le pas, bousculant les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son passage pour avancer plus vite. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Elsa, qui elle aussi avait forcé le pas, pour rattraper Emma qu'elle saisit par l'épaule pour la tourner face à elle.

\- J'ai deux mots à te dire.

\- Mais moi j'ai pas envie de te parler, alors lâche-moi, dit-elle en se dégageant brutalement de la prise de la jeune fille.

\- C'est con, j'avais pas l'intention de te demander ton avis.

A peine se phrases terminée, Elsa poussa Emma sans ménagement et celle-ci heurta un élève qui passait par là.

\- Fous-moi la paix, ok ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

\- Je sais pas, et je m'en fous.

\- Je t'avais dit que si tu faisais souffrir ma sœur, tu allais avoir à faire à moi.

\- La belle affaire, dit Emma avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as peut-être ta petite réputation à toi, mais moi aussi j'en ai une.

\- Voyez-vous ça, continua Emma d'un ton ironique, provoquant ouvertement son adversaire.

\- J'ai pas pour habitude de laisser des gens comme toi faire souffrir ceux que j'aime.

\- Oh si c'est pas mignon ! Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer.

Anna, qui s'était entre temps approchée, vit sa sœur serrer les dents. Elle la connaissait et savait qu'Emma était en train de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve. Mais ça, Emma aussi le savait, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait : pousser son adversaire à bout.

\- Joue pas la maligne, tu pourrais le regretter, gronda Elsa.

\- C'est fou ce que tu me fais flipper.

\- T'es en train de te payer ma tête ?

\- A peine, sourit Emma.

\- J'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller aujourd'hui, alors voilà ce que je te propose : tu présentes tes excuses à Anna pour le comportement déplacé que tu as eu et on en reste là.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore davantage Elsa.

\- Non mais tu t'écoutes ? T'as quand même pas sérieusement cru que j'allais accepter comme un bon petit toutou ? Parce que si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te dire que tu te plantes.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas grave Elsa, allons-y, dit doucement Anna.

\- Non, pas question. Il est temps que cette file apprenne à respecter les gens.

Elle reporta son attention sur Emma et planta ses yeux bleus dans les deux émeraudes qui la narguaient.

\- Excuse-toi.

L'atmosphère était électrique. Tous les élèves présents observaient la scène d'un air inquiet. Emma prit un air provocateur au possible et s'approcha de son interlocutrice. Elle se planta à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, les bras croisés.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Laissant la colère l'envahir, Elsa poussa à nouveau la blonde qui lui faisait face.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? la nargua Emma avant d'agir à son tour.

Emma n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et surtout elle n'avait absolument pas peur d'Elsa. Et ça, elle comptait bien le lui montrer. Elle fut immédiatement bien plus brutale que son adversaire. Tous les élèves s'écartèrent quand elle plaqua Elsa contre les casiers. Celle-ci gifla violemment la blonde pour se dégager mais immédiatement Emma la saisit par les cheveux et la fit tomber au sol. Elle s'approcha d'un pas colérique d'Elsa qui se relevait tout juste et l'empoigna par le col pour la plaquer de nouveau aux casiers. Emma avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Elle était folle de rage que quelqu'un ait osé s'en prendre à elle, qui plus est devant des dizaines d'élèves qui observaient maintenant la bagarre sans intervenir. Elsa se débattit pour tenter de se dégager de la position de faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait et qui la désavantageait largement. Alors, Emma laissa parler sa colère et son poing s'abattit sur le visage de son adversaire. Elle avait frappé si fort que la lèvre de la jeune fille avait été fendue. La seconde d'après, le sang coulait déjà de la blessure, et toute l'assemblée était immobile et parfaitement muette, sous le choc. Emma, qui ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'elle venait de faire, raffermit sa prise. Sa respiration était saccadée, désordonnée. Elle posa les yeux sur le sang qui coulait maintenant sur le visage d'Elsa, et alors, ce fut comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. La vue de ce liquide rouge la bloqua, l'empêchant de réfléchir et de penser logiquement. Il n'y avait plus que ce saint graal qui semblait l'appeler, la tenter. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour boire un peu de ce sang qu'elle trouvait pourtant habituellement dégoûtant. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur cette blessure dont elle était l'auteure et par laquelle s'échappait maintenant le précieux liquide. Le silence fut brisé par des pas qui accouraient et une voix.

\- Ça suffit !

Emma fut alors ramenée à la réalité. Elle lança un regard à celle qui venait d'arriver et eut la surprise de voir que ce n'était pas un professeur mais Regina.

\- Lâche-la ! ordonna la brune en éloignant Emma de sa victime.

La blonde obéit, prenant tout à coup conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Elsa prit de la distance et lança un regard apeuré à son bourreau. Emma tremblait comme une feuille, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Tout à coup, elle sentit ses canines ressortir, réclamant leur dû. Prise de panique à l'idée que quelqu'un le remarque, elle prit juste le temps de ramasser son sac abandonné par terre dans la bagarre et s'enfuit en courant. Elle voulut s'enfermer dans les toilettes le temps de se calmer, puis se ravisa. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans ce genre de situation, mais elle savait que ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était du sang. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas bu, ses canines ne reprendraient pas leur aspect habituel. Elle courut donc jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus mais pesta en constatant qu'elle venait de rater le premier et que le suivant ne serait pas là avant de longues minutes. Un élève la bouscula sans le vouloir et s'excusa, mais elle ne dit rien. Son angoisse monta d'un cran quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à voir tous les gens qui l'entouraient comme de potentiels repas. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait même entendre leur cœur battre et sentir la chaleur de leur sang, juste sous leur peau. Après une courte hésitation, elle préféra rentrer chez elle à pieds plutôt que de prendre le risque de perdre à nouveau le contrôle et de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Elle sursauta violemment en tombant nez à nez avec Regina quand elle se retourna pour prendre la direction de sa maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris avec Elsa ? lui demanda la brune d'un ton accusateur.

Mais Emma n'entendit pas la question posée, ne réalisa même pas que Regina lui parlait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, à cet instant, c'était le cou palpitant de la brune qui lui tendait les bras. Elle n'avait qu'à s'avancer de quelques centimètres pour mordre et boire. Réalisant subitement ce à quoi elle était en train de penser, elle se ressaisit.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea à nouveau Regina.

\- O… Oui. Mais je dois rentrer.

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies donné une explication et que tu te sois excusée auprès d'Elsa.

\- J'ai pas le temps je te dis.

La blonde contourna la brunette et commença à s'éloigner, mais alors Regina la saisit par le poignet, l'empêchant de partir.

\- Non, tu restes là.

Emma se dégagea brutalement et fit volte-face.

\- Lâche-moi !

Se sentant agressée, son instinct avait pris le dessus et elle avait crié, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, et surtout, dévoilant ses dents aux yeux de Regina qui affichait maintenant un air effrayé. Se maudissant, elle partit en courant avant que la brune n'ait le temps de la retenir à nouveau.

**\- SwanQueen -**

\- Emma, sors d'ici ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

Emma était maintenant enfermée depuis plus d'une heure dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait couru depuis le lycée jusque chez elle sans s'arrêter. Heureusement pour elle, les réserves de « nourriture » ne manquaient jamais chez elle. Le Docteur Whale, un médecin de l'hôpital de la ville, véreux et facilement corruptible, acceptait sans problème de fournir chaque semaine à la mère d'Emma, et ce sans poser de questions, des poches de sang en échange de quelques billets. A peine arrivée, Emma avait foncé jusqu'au frigo où elle avait pris une poche de sang entière avant de filer à l'étage. Tous ses talents de vampire exacerbés par l'appel du sang, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à pousser sa commode, pourtant lourde, pour bloquer l'entrée de sa chambre. Une fois certaine que personne n'entrerait, elle s'était ruée dans sa salle de bain. Dominée par un instinct animal, elle avait mordu à pleine dents sans la moindre hésitation dans la poche de sang et avait bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Elle se trouvait maintenant assise à même le sol, le dos contre la porte. Elle se dégoûtait d'avoir pu en arriver à se comporter comme une bête en quête de survie, un animal sauvage sans le moindre contrôle. Elle essayait sans succès de vider son esprit, d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les dernières heures, oublier cette perte de contrôle totale dont elle avait été victime. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle revoyait sans cesse les mêmes images se répéter, comme si elle revivait les mêmes scènes en boucle. Elle n'entendait même plus la voix de sa mère qui essayait sans relâche de la convaincre de sortir.

\- Emma, c'est papa.

Cette nouvelle voix attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Son père, qui travaillait comme shérif, venait sûrement de rentrer du poste.

\- Emma, écoute-moi. Laisse-nous entrer, d'accord ? On va discuter. Quoi qu'il se soit passé on peut comprendre ta mère et moi, et on ne te jugera pas, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant ouvre, s'il-te-plaît.

La blondinette resta immobile, incapable de bouger alors qu'elle sentait dans tout son corps une force qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue auparavant.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ouvre, répéta calmement son père.

Alors que le ton affolé de sa mère l'avait davantage faite paniquer, la voix posée de son père rassurait Emma et l'aidait à se calmer.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, dit-elle.

\- Tu ne nous feras aucun mal, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Mais tout à l'heure… J'ai complètement perdu les pédales…. J'arrivais plus à me contrôler.

\- C'est passé maintenant. Tout va bien, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Laisse-nous entrer.

Le silence répondit à cette nouvelle demande et se prolongea.

\- Emma ? appela David.

Soudain, du mouvement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, puis le verrou claqua. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, le père d'Emma ouvrit délicatement la porte pour ne pas effrayer sa fille. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa pétrifié. Même Mary-Margaret, qui était pourtant habituée à la vue du sang depuis longtemps, fut choquée de voir dans quel état se trouvait sa fille. Recroquevillée contre le mur opposé à la porte, Emma releva un regard effrayé vers eux. Elle avait du sang sur le visage, mais aussi sur ses vêtements et ses mains. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et sa peau était plus pâle encore que celle de sa mère. Très vite, comprenant qu'elle était en état de choc, David prit les choses en mains. Il retourna dans la chambre de sa fille et en revint avec sa couette dont il la couvrit. Puis il se saisit d'un gant de toilette qu'il imbiba d'eau avant de s'accroupir en face de sa fille.

\- Donne-moi tes mains, dit-il calmement.

Emma obéit et il les frotta énergiquement pour en faire disparaître toute trace de sang. Une fois fait, il s'occupa du visage de sa fille qui ne disait rien, le regard perdu dans le vide. Pendant ce temps, Mary-Margaret avait fini par se reprendre. Elle avait jeté la poche de sang vide et avait effacé toute trace de sang de la pièce, puis elle avait ramené des vêtements propres pour remplacer ceux souillés que sa fille portait et avait commencé à faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire.

\- Je vais l'aider à se laver, dit-elle à son mari quand il eut terminé le plus gros. Va lui préparer quelque chose de chaud.

David hocha la tête et s'exécuta, emmenant avec lui le gant de toilette qu'il avait utilisé.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Aidée par sa mère, Emma se mit debout et se déshabilla lentement pour se plonger dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Mary-Margaret la lava entièrement, sa fille ne faisant pas le moindre geste pour l'aider. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, cette dernière finit par parler.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me mettre au monde.

En entendant ses mots, la petite brune interrompit immédiatement ses gestes pour regarder sa fille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ?

\- Je suis une espèce d'hybride, un croisement improbable incapable de se contrôler. Je suis un monstre.

\- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! s'écria sa mère.

Emma ne réagit pas. Elle semblait imperméable au monde extérieur, comme devenue incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

\- Regarde-moi, dit Mary-Margaret d'un ton ferme.

Sa fille n'obéissant pas, elle la saisit par le menton et tourna sa tête face à elle.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu entends ? Tu es née de l'amour qui existe entre ton père et moi, un grand et bel amour, et rien que pour ça, c'est impossible que tu sois un monstre. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours pour toi, mais tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu es. Au contraire, sois en fière.

Emma n'eut pas la moindre réaction, pas même une lueur ne s'alluma dans ses yeux. Les mots glissaient sur elle comme s'ils n'avaient pas été prononcés. Elle se sentait tellement vide. Voyant qu'elle n'était absolument pas réceptive, sa mère finit de la laver sans rien ajouter, puis elle l'aida à sortir et à s'habiller.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma était assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle entre les mains, face à ses parents. Sa mère l'avait faite descendre une fois qu'elle avait été propre et changée, et son père lui avait immédiatement servi sa boisson chaude préférée qu'il venait tout juste de finir de préparer. Ses deux parents avaient attendu qu'elle ait bu quelques gorgées et se soit réchauffée avant de l'interroger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ma chérie ? commença sa mère.

Emma releva un regard un peu plus réactif vers elle et la fixa avant de répondre.

\- Je… Je me suis battue avec une fille au lycée, admit-elle, honteuse.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils la réprimandent, ses parents ne dirent rien. Ils continuèrent à l'observer, prêts à écouter la suite de son récit. Alors elle reprit.

\- Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là mais… Je l'ai blessée et… Elle a commencé à saigner.

A ces mots, Mary-Margaret se raidit et serra plus fort la main de son mari qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu se produire après cela, et rien que d'imaginer sa fille dans une situation dans laquelle elle s'était elle-même trouvée plusieurs fois, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- D'un seul coup, j'ai eu besoin de boire du sang. Alors je suis partie avant de totalement perdre le contrôle et de faire une bêtise… En arrivant ici, ma première idée a été de boire pour arrêter tout ça. J'avais…

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de continuer. Son père prit sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer et l'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout de son histoire. Il voulait qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce qu'elle ressentait, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin.

\- J'avais l'impression… reprit alors Emma. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. C'était comme si quelqu'un… ou plutôt quelque chose… avait pris possession de mon corps. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, c'est la première fois. C'était… C'était horrible.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir et sa mère lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, Mary-Margaret prit la parole.

\- C'est normal, Emma.

\- Normal ?! s'exclama la blonde. J'aurais pu mordre n'importe qui au lycée ou dans la rue et toi tu trouves ça normal ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Mais tu l'as dit.

\- Ecoute… Je suis passée par là, je sais ce que c'est.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas mise en garde ? demanda Emma d'un ton plein de reproches.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'arriverait à toi aussi. Je sais comment peut réagir un vampire, mais je n'ai jamais connu aucun sang mêlé, je ne sais absolument pas comment va se faire ton développement. Petite, tu n'avais quasiment aucun signe indiquant que tu grandirais comme un vampire. Tu n'étais pas particulièrement forte, tes sens ne semblaient pas plus développés que la moyenne et tu avais tout d'un enfant normal à part ton besoin de sang. Mais de toute évidence au fil des années tu commences à prendre certains de mes traits.

\- Alors ça peut recommencer ?

Mary-Margaret échangea un bref regard avec son mari.

\- Maman, dis-moi la vérité.

Après un instant d'hésitation, sa mère prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Oui, admit-elle. Si ça t'est arrivé une fois alors ça peut recommencer.

Emma s'affaissa sur sa chaise, assommée par la nouvelle.

\- Mais ça peut aussi n'être que passager, tenta de la rassurer sa mère. Tu n'auras qu'à emmener un peu de sang avec toi, au cas où tu en aurais besoin pendant la journée. Tu apprendras à gérer tout ça comme je l'ai fait. Je serai là pour t'aider, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais déjà, Emma n'entendait plus ce que lui disait sa mère. Peu importe que ça ne soit peut-être que passager, le fait est qu'elle allait certainement être obligée de boire plus de sang pour satisfaire ses besoins et éviter un nouveau dérapage. C'était tellement injuste. Elle qui n'avait déjà pas la vie facile, coincée entre deux peuples, deux cultures, elle allait maintenant devoir assumer de nouveaux inconvénients apportés par le sang de sa mère.

Ce soir-là, Emma ne mangea pas. Les derniers événements de la journée lui avait coupé l'appétit, et rien que l'idée qu'elle devrait dorénavant se nourrir de sang non seulement le soir comme c'était le cas jusqu'à présent, mais aussi le matin, lui donnait la nausée. Elle se coucha de bonne heure et seule dans sa chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité, elle laissa libre cours à sa douleur.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Un chapitre plutôt centré sur Emma donc, et qui marque un tournant important pour elle. J'ai un peu laissé Regina de côté du coup, et donc ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'on en apprendra plus sur elle... Mais ne vous en faites pas, dès le chapitre suivant je parlerai à nouveau d'elle, et il se pourrait bien que la relation entre nos deux demoiselles évolue un peu... ;)**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, si vous avez le temps ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite !**_

_**PS : Je vais sûrement publier un OS aujourd'hui ou dans les jours à venir pour ceux que ça intéresserait.**_


	7. Invitation

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de la semaine !**_  
_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, merci également aux nouveaux lecteurs qui nous ont rejoint, soyez les bienvenus et j'espère que ma fic vous plaira :)**_

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresserait et qui n'ont pas vu mon autre petit topo : suite aux demandes de plusieurs d'entre vous, j'ai décidé de transformer mon OS "Derrière le masque" en fic complète. Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais écrire pour la suite (j'ai quand même quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête) et je voudrais éviter de faire un truc bâclé juste pour le faire. Donc ! Je ne peux pas vous dire quand est-ce que je posterai le prochain chapitre, ça peut être aujourd'hui comme dans une semaine... Donc je vous demanderai d'être indulgents avec les délais de publication, merci d'avance ^^'**_

_**J'ai fini de raconter ma vie donc je vais vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**_

* * *

Des canines démesurément grandes. C'était cette image qui avait obsédé Regina pendant toute la soirée. Elle en était certaine, elle n'avait pas rêvé : quand Emma avait crié elle avait vu ses dents, et elles n'avaient pas une taille normale. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cette Emma Swan. Non seulement Regina le savait, mais en plus elle le sentait. La blonde dégageait quelque chose d'inhabituel quand la brune avait essayé de la retenir pour la convaincre de s'excuser auprès d'Elsa. Comme une force démesurée, une sorte d'aura. Regina n'avait pas fait part des événements de la journée à ses parents, pas même à son père dont elle savait pourtant qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire sans craindre qu'il le répète à sa mère. Elle avait le sentiment que tous ces mystères chez Emma étaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre au conflit qui opposaient leurs deux familles et dont, tout comme la blonde, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'origine. Son instinct le lui criait, mais elle préférait penser qu'elle se faisait des idées. Néanmoins, elle n'en restait pas moins convaincue qu'Emma cachait quelque chose, et elle était bien décidée à découvrir quoi.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Elle croisa la blonde le lendemain des faits, par hasard, alors que celle-ci sortait du bureau du proviseur.

\- Salut, commença Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? l'agressa immédiatement Emma.

\- Tu as été convoquée concernant la bagarre d'hier ?

\- Ouais… Aucun prof ne nous a vues, mais Elsa est allée se plaindre. Quelle balance…

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu l'as frappée.

\- Eh ! C'est elle qui est venue me provoquer la première, je n'ai fait que répondre !

\- Permets-moi d'en douter.

\- T'étais pas là alors ne m'accuse pas sans savoir, ok ?

La blonde s'apprêtait à partir mais Regina la retint par le bras.

\- Attends ! Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Emma la dévisagea d'un air étonné.

\- Tu viens de t'excuser ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que les gens polis font quand ils ont fait une erreur, répondit froidement la brune.

\- Mais c'est très inattendu venant de toi.

Regina ne releva pas et alla droit au but.

\- Ecoute, je voulais justement te parler des événements d'hier. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je suppose que tu as eu la version d'Elsa. On s'est pris la tête concernant sa sœur et ça a dégénéré, je suis allée trop loin et j'en ai conscience, c'est-

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, la coupa Regina. Quand tu es partie tu avais l'air complètement paniquée. J'ai beau ne pas beaucoup te connaître, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Emma avala difficilement sa salive et sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai eu la trouille en réalisant que j'étais allée trop loin et que mes parents allaient m'engueuler comme jamais, c'est tout.

\- Mais quand je t'ai retenue tu as été vraiment agressive. Et puis…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Et puis quoi ? demanda Emma.

\- Tu avais l'air bizarre. Tes canines surtout, on aurait dit… des crocs.

Regina vit la blonde face à elle se raidir le temps d'une seconde. Ses soupçons auraient-ils été justifiés ? Emma avait-elle vraiment quelque chose à cacher ? Mais immédiatement, celle-ci éclata de rire. Ce rire moqueur qui avait le don d'agacer au plus haut point la brune.

\- Sérieusement, tu avais fumé quoi hier ? Parce que je veux bien essayer si ça donne des hallucinations pareilles. A moins que ce soit naturel chez toi ?

Vexée, Regina adopta un ton agressif pour répondre.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

\- Regina, tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Il y a que dans les films qu'on voit ça !

\- Il faut croire que non, puisque je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

\- Tu as rêvé, c'est tout.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, je ne suis pas folle.

\- Ça, ça reste encore à prouver.

\- Oh tu es insupportable !

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne peut pas avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi !

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu veux que je reste sérieuse quand tu me dis des trucs pareils ? dit Emma avant de rire à nouveau.

\- Arrête de faire comme si je plaisantais, je te dis que je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu !

\- Et moi je te dis que tu te trompes ! cria Emma, subitement énervée. Tu as dû mal voir, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, même aux gens comme toi.

\- Les gens comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oh tu as bien compris, les gens de la haute qui se croient mieux que tout le monde quoi.

\- Je ne me crois pas mieux que tout le monde, s'offusqua la brune.

\- Pourtant c'est l'impression que tu donnes.

Regina voulut parler mais Emma la devança.

\- Bon oublie ça, d'accord ?

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu caches.

L'émeraude plongea dans l'océan de noirceur des yeux de la brune et s'y attarda quelques instants sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Regina fut électrisée par ce contact visuel qui s'éternisait et semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle vit une lueur passer dans les yeux de la blonde qui, la seconde d'après, rompit tout à coup ce contact tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

\- De même que tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Emma s'éloigna et se fondit rapidement dans la foule des élèves. Les choses étaient maintenant claires entre les deux jeunes femmes : elles avaient chacune quelque chose à cacher, il s'agissait donc de savoir laquelle découvrirait le secret de l'autre la première.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Le soir-même, alors que Regina était à son bureau en train de travailler sur une rédaction de français, son portable vibra. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Curieuse, elle ouvrit le message :

« _Hey miss première de classe ! Je te dérange ?_ »

« Pardon mais qui est-ce ? » répondit la brune.

« _Tu ne devines pas ? :P_ »

« Non, je ne poserais pas la question sinon… »

« _C'est la petite cachotière qui a des dents bizarres )_ »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà que cette blonde exaspérante en venait aux SMS pour la harceler. Elle s'apprêtait à abandonner la conversation pour se remettre au travail, quand tout à coup une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Tous les gens de sa génération le savent, les langues se délient toujours plus facilement quand on peut se cacher derrière un écran. C'était peut-être sa chance d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille ! Elle se saisit de son portable et tapa rapidement une réponse. Mais au moment de l'envoyer, elle hésita. Sa mère avait été très claire, il était hors de question qu'elle fréquente Emma Swan de près ou de loin. Si elle apprenait qu'elle avait fait ne serait-ce qu'échanger de simples messages avec la blonde, Regina pourrait tirer un trait sur toute forme de vie sociale. Mais tout à coup, alors que l'hésitation la tenaillait, la colère et le mépris qu'elle avait ressenti envers sa mère, lorsque celle-ci l'avait une nouvelle fois rappelée à l'ordre et l'avait giflée, lui revirent à l'esprit et l'envahirent toute entière. Cora ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche d'Emma Swan ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, tout comme un enfant qui veut faire quelque chose seulement parce que c'est interdit, Regina allait enfreindre les règles. Si sa mère refusait qu'elle s'approche de la blonde, alors elle ferait tout pour goûter au fruit interdit. Déterminée, elle appuya sur la touche « Envoyer ».

« Swan, comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »

« _Il y avait ton portable dans ton sac, alors j'ai pris ton numéro avant de te le rendre._ »

« On ne t'a jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, qui plus est quand ce sont des gens qu'on ne connaît pas ? »

« _Si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai fait que prendre ton numéro, rien d'autre. Et tu considères encore que je ne te connais pas ?_ »

« Pas toi ? »

« _Je considère que je te connais puisque je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi : tu es brillante et travailleuse mais terriblement exaspérante, et ta prétention n'a d'égal que ta beauté._ »

Voilà que la blonde en venait aux compliments. Mais que cherchait-elle au juste ?

« Tu me flattes maintenant ? Quelle est la prochaine étape… ? »

« _T'inviter à la soirée d'intégration :)_ »

Regina en resta bouche bée. Emma était-elle vraiment sérieuse ou cherchait-elle une fois de plus à la taquiner ?

« Très drôle, Swan… »

« _Je suis très sérieuse !_ »

Sans même l'avoir en face d'elle, la brune pouvait facilement imaginer l'air offensé qui avait dû se dessiner sur le visage de la blonde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette image.

« J'ai entendu parler de cette soirée, mais je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller. »

« _Tu plaisantes ?! C'est THE soirée de l'année !_ »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? »

« _Non je t'assure ! J'y suis toujours allée depuis mon arrivée au lycée, et je n'ai jamais été déçue._ »

« Je sais à quoi ressemble ce genre de soirée. C'est seulement un prétexte pour s'alcooliser et draguer, voire aller plus loin... »

« _Ça, ça dépend avec qui tu y vas P_ »

« Justement, c'est pour cette raison que je n'irai certainement pas avec toi. »

«_ Donc tu vas y aller_ ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

« _Regina, sérieusement il faut que tu viennes !_ »

« Et tu crois que parce que toi, tu me le dis, ça va me convaincre ? »

« _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien )_ »

Regina poussa un long soupir. Cette Emma était vraiment infernale !

« Je ne tiens pas à passer la soirée avec des énergumènes plus mal élevés les uns que les autres. »

« _Oh pardon, mademoiselle ne fréquente que la haute._ »

« Arrête ça, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. »

« _Même si, en parfaite rabat-joie que tu es, tu n'es jamais allée aux soirées d'intégration de ton anicien lycée, tu as bien dû en entendre parler ? Tu dois savoir qu'il y a moyen de s'amuser sans que ça dégénère._ »

« A vrai dire ce genre de soirée n'existe pas dans le lycée d'où je viens. »

« _Quoi ?! Mais il y en a dans tous les lycées !_ »

« Pas les lycées privés. C'est plutôt la haute, comme tu dis, qui fréquente ce lycée, alors ils organisent juste un bal de Noël et un bal de promo en fin d'année, mais certainement pas des beuveries comme celle dont tu me parles. »

« _Des bals ? Comme vous vous la pétez !_ »

« Bon je vais retourner à ma rédaction si c'est pour que tu te payes ma tête… »

« _Non attends ! C'est bon, le prends pas comme ça, je rigolais…_ »

Regina sourit en voyant que la blonde avait l'air de ne pas vouloir stopper la conversation et lui demandait même de rester.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? »

« _Je te l'ai dit, que tu viennes à la soirée avec moi. Je t'assure que c'est cool, tu vas t'amuser ! Et tu ne vas pas quitter le lycée sans jamais avoir participé à une soirée d'intégration quand même ! _»

« Même si j'y vais, ce ne sera pas avec toi. »

« _Pourquoi ? Tu me détestes à ce point ? _»

« Non, je pense même que je pourrais te supporter quelques heures en faisant un effort… C'est juste que tu es une fille, tout simplement. »

« _Et alors ? _»

« Et alors habituellement ce sont plutôt les garçons qui invitent les filles, ou à la rigueur l'inverse. Mais une fille qui invite une fille… »

« _Je vois… Tu as une réputation à conserver, c'est ça ? Je te croyais assez intelligente pour être outre les a priori et ne pas te préoccuper du regard des autres… _»

« Ce n'est pas une question de réputation. Je suis au courant que tu es bi, et si tu veux tout savoir ça ne me pose pas particulièrement de problème. Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, je m'en fiche. Mais moi, je suis hétéro. »

« _Mais on s'en fiche ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, les gens sont pour la plupart ouverts d'esprit au lycée, et même à Storybrooke en général. Ce n'est pas rare que des filles qui n'ont personne pour les accompagner y aillent entre amies, tu sais._ »

« Alors tu nous considères comme des amies maintenant ? »

« _Pas encore. Mais cette soirée serait l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, tu ne crois pas ?_ »

Regina se laissa retomber dans sa chaise. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu !

« Peut-être. »

« _Ça veut dire oui ? :)_ »

« Oui pour quoi ? »

« _Mon invitation pardi !_ »

La brune prit intentionnellement quelques minutes pour répondre, laissant délibérément Emma attendre.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je dois me remettre au travail maintenant. »

« _Travaille bien alors, miss parfaite )_ »

« Arrête avec ces surnoms ridicules ! »

« _Bonne soirée, Regina :)_ »

La brune ne répondit pas et coupa son portable pour se concentrer sur sa rédaction qui n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Mais avant de reprendre son travail, elle se posa quelques minutes pour prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire : elle avait laissé entendre à Emma qu'elle viendrait peut-être avec elle à cette soirée d'intégration. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle avait une réputation à tenir en tant que fille du maire. De plus, si sa mère apprenait qu'elle était allée à une soirée accompagnée d'une fille, elle aurait beau lui dire que c'était une simple amie, elle ne laisserait pas passer ça. Et ce serait encore pire si cette fille était Emma Swan. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle était prête à défier l'autorité de sa mère, sa fougue était soudainement retombée en imaginant quelles auraient pu en être les conséquences. Non, elle ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas faire ça. Elle s'était laissée attendrir par le discours de la blonde et en imaginant la petite moue que celle-là aurait affiché si elles avaient été face à face, mais dès le lendemain elle lui dirait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir, que sa mère avait refusé. Oui, elle lui dirait ça et Emma la laisserait tranquille. C'était le mieux à faire pour éviter de nouveaux ennuis avec sa mère. Regina se pencha à nouveau sur sa feuille et griffonna quelques idées pour sa rédaction, bien décidée à se plonger dans le travail pour arrêter de penser à tout ça. Mais tout à coup, elle s'arrêta une énième fois et se gifla mentalement : prise dans la conversation, elle n'avait même pas pu apprendre quoi que ce soit concernant la blonde. Décidément, elle avait vraiment perdu son temps…

* * *

_**Ça commence lentement mais sûrement à bouger entre nos deux demoiselles, mais il va falloir attendre encore**__** un peu pour qu'il y ait un vrai rapprochement... :P**_

_**Comme toujours, vos avis sont les bienvenus ! Vos critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, m'intéressent tant qu'elles sont constructives ;)**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	8. Soirée d'intégration

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je voudrais exprimer tout mon soutien à ceux qui ont repris les cours (ou le boulot peut-être) hier. Accrochez-vous les gars, les vacances approchent à grands pas ! Et puis les beaux jours pointent le bout de leur nez, c'est déjà pas mal non ? :)**_

_**Aujourd'hui donc, il est temps de découvrir ce qui va se passer à la soirée d'intégration du lycée ! Au programme : quelques découvertes sur des personnages secondaires qui n'avaient fait que de brèves apparitions jusqu'à maintenant, mise en place de relations entre d'autres (qui aboutiront ou pas par la suite), et surtout de nouvelles révélations concernant Regina !**_

_**Sinon, suite à un PM de , je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je donne quelques précisions concernant la famille Swan, donc les voici :  
\- Mary-Margaret est 100% vampire  
\- David est 100% humain  
\- Comme vous l'aurez compris, Emma est donc 50% vampire et 50% humaine ;) Donc elle est ce qu'on appelle un hybride.  
**__**\- Comme me l'a fait remarquer , c'est vrai que les capacités de vampire d'Emma ressortent beaucoup, si bien que le sang de sa mère semble beaucoup plus "présent" que celui de son père, notamment en raison de ses pertes de contrôle et de ses capacités surhumaines. J'ai fait le choix de présenter les choses comme ça tout d'abord parce qu'elle est dans une période où elle change beaucoup : elle sort tout juste de l'adolescence donc forcément, son corps change et c'est à ce moment-là que sa moitié vampire est susceptible de ressortir davantage. L'autre raison pour laquelle Emma semble plus vampire qu'humaine, c'est que comme je l'ai expliqué dans un des chapitres précédents à travers le discours de Mary-Margaret, les hybrides sont très rares (humains et vampires font rarement bon ménage, c'est bien connu...) et Emma est donc la première de son genre que MM rencontre, raison pour laquelle elle est incapable de dire comment les choses vont évoluer, jusqu'à quel point la moitié vampire d'Emma va s'exprimer, etc...  
\- Je n'ai pas prévu de faire intervenir d'autre métisse moitié vampire moitié humain, donc leur véritable nature ne va pas être plus développée que ça, mais dans ma tête chaque hybride a un développement qui lui est propre et qui est surtout très imprévisible. En bref, Emma pourrait pencher du côté vampire au point d'être plus ou moins identiques aux vampires de sang pur tout en ayant du sang humain, tout comme elle aurait pu ne jamais avoir aucun trait de sa mère mis à part son besoin de sang (mais cette possibilité a déjà été écartée comme vous avez pu le voir).  
\- Sinon, ce sera précisé plus tard dans l'histoire, mais les vampires ne sont pas des morts vivants dans cette fic (eh oui, j'ai des idées bizarres des fois ^^).  
Si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines de vos interrogations et qu'il reste encore des zones d'ombre, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions. Je verrai si je peux y répondre ou pas sans révéler quelque chose concernant la suite de l'histoire ;) Pour les guests je pourrai répondre au début du chapitre suivant alors n'hésitez pas non plus :)**__**  
**_

_**Une fois encore, merci pour les favs, les follows, et bien sûr pour les reviews et les PM ! Tous vos messages me font vraiment plaisir :D et j'essaye d'y répondre le plus possible.  
Un remerciement particulier au guest qui signe toujours par "Des bises :D" : merci de poster une review à chaque chapitre et sur **__**mes autres fics, tes messages me font toujours très plaisir, vraiment merci :3 Et à propos de ta dernière review : tu vas pouvoir découvrir si oui ou non Reigna a accepté l'invitation d'Emma ;P**_

**_Toutes mes excuses pour la longueur de mon blabla, je suis vraiment trop bavarde... !_**

**_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! :)_**

* * *

Emma était dépitée. Le jour de la soirée d'intégration était enfin là, elle aurait dû se réjouir, et pourtant elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait essuyé un refus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un avait décliné une de ses invitations. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Regina Mills. Dès le lendemain de sa proposition, la brune lui avait annoncé que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait invitée et qu'elle irait avec cette personne. Emma était curieuse de voir qui était celui qui avait pu convaincre la brune de ne pas aller à la soirée avec elle. A vrai dire, la question était surtout de savoir qui était le malheureux qui avait osé poser les yeux sur une fille déjà convoitée par Emma et qui, par la même occasion, s'était lancé dans une guerre ouverte dont le gagnant serait celui qui ferait chavirer le cœur de la belle brune le premier.

La blonde avait donc proposé à Neal de l'accompagner à la soirée d'intégration. Ce dernier, étant lui aussi seul, avait accepté sans problème. Neal avait été le tout premier petit ami d'Emma. Leur relation était sans doute la plus longue qu'ait connue la blonde puisqu'ils étaient restés ensemble trois mois. Mais Neal avait plus ou moins le même tempérament qu'Emma, si bien que leur relation n'aurait jamais pu durer. Au final, chacun avait trompé l'autre et leur histoire s'était finie ainsi. Ils étaient néanmoins restés très proches et partageaient leur goût pour la gente féminine. En effet, bien que bisexuelle, Emma avait un fort penchant pour les femmes, et une fois encore, ne s'en cachait pas. Pour autant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui les rapprochait. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège et avait fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Emma ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils étaient rentrés chez eux bien au-delà de l'heure autorisée, couverts de boue, les genoux et les coudes écorchés, ou parfois mêmes raccompagnés par un voisin mécontent de l'imagination dont ils faisaient preuve quand il s'agissait d'inventer des bêtises. Et à chaque fois, les rires et les larmes de joie étaient au rendez-vous quand, le lendemain, ils se racontaient le savon que leurs parents leur avaient passé. Mais ça ne les arrêtait pas, et à chaque fois ils recommençaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Neal n'était pas un confident comme l'était Ruby pour Emma, mais il la comprenait. Ils étaient tous les deux en quête de liberté et toujours prêts quand il s'agissait de s'amuser et pourquoi pas de se faire remarquer. C'est donc tout naturellement que le choix de la blonde s'était porté sur son ami quand elle avait cherché quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

Concernant leurs autres amis, les couples s'étaient facilement formés. C'était rare, en particulier pour Ruby, Neal et Emma, mais ils étaient tous célibataires. Ainsi, Ruby et Belle étaient venues ensemble et Mulan et Killian avait été plus ou moins obligés de former un couple pour la soirée bien qu'ils soient sans doute les deux personnes les moins proches du groupe. Rapidement, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis et papotaient, Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards que Mulan, qui était à côté d'elle, lançait régulièrement à Aurore. Elle se pencha alors vers elle et parla doucement pour ne pas être entendues des autres :

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas que je tente quelque chose ?

\- C'est très gentil, Emma, dit Mulan en souriant à son amie. Mais ça va aller, merci. Je ne veux pas briser leur couple, ce serait très égoïste de ma part.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais n'hésite pas à me demander si tu changes d'avis.

\- Merci, dit la jeune fille en souriant à nouveau.

Emma était une des seules personnes à savoir que Mulan était homosexuelle. En raison de l'orientation sexuelle de la blonde, la jeune asiatique s'était rapidement tournée vers elle en s'apercevant de son attirance pour les filles, faisant ainsi d'Emma sa confidente. Celle-ci faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de son amie, et cette volonté, s'était de laisser Aurore filer le parfait amour avec Phillip. Quoi que, parfait amour était un bien grand mot. La rumeur courait que l'idylle des deux tourtereaux étaient en train de tourner au drame et que les disputes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur première année de lycée et une relation aussi longue était déjà remarquable pour des gens de leur âge, mais tout a une fin, pensait Emma. Le ton semblait d'ailleurs monter entre eux tandis que Phillip faisait de grands gestes qui paraissaient empreints de colère. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme partit à grands pas, laissant Aurore seule et en pleurs.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir ce qui se passe, suggéra la blonde à Mulan.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, c'est ta chance. Va sauver la princesse en détresse, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je m'occupe d'eux, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard préoccupé que son amie lança aux autres.

Mulan lui sourit en guise de remerciement et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Aurore qui parut soulager de la voir arriver. Emma sourit en voyant son amie prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Les choses semblaient se dérouler pour le mieux.

\- Où est passée Mulan ? demanda Belle.

La blonde lança un regard à la jeune asiatique qui s'éloignait déjà avec Aurore et n'était plus visible aux yeux de leurs amis. C'était mieux, ainsi ils ne poseraient pas de question.

\- Elle est seulement allée voir des gens qu'elle connaissait, je suppose qu'on la reverra plus tard dans la soirée.

Ses amis ne l'interrogèrent pas davantage et retournèrent à leurs conversations.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Peu de temps après le début de la soirée, Emma sentit un regard peser sur elle. En relevant les yeux, elle constata que Killian la fixait et eut le sentiment que cela devait déjà faire un moment. Elle tenta de ne pas y faire attention, mais sentir que son ami l'observait sans rien dire la mettait mal à l'aise. Une nouvelle chanson débuta et elle saisit l'occasion.

\- J'adore cette chanson ! On va danser, Neal ?

Surpris par la proposition soudaine, son ami la laissa néanmoins le prendre par le poignet pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Tu n'aimes pas particulièrement danser d'habitude, fit remarquer Neal une fois qu'ils furent au milieu des autres couples.

\- Killian ne me lâchait pas des yeux, ça m'a énervée alors j'ai préféré bouger.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? demanda la blonde.

\- Il faudrait que tu finisses par ouvrir les yeux, Emma.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu viens seulement de le remarquer alors que Killian fait ça depuis le début de l'année.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je t'assure que si ! J'ai bien vu la différence, son regard sur toi a changé depuis la rentrée.

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- Je suis sûr de moi. Et je suis un garçon, je sais comment un mec regarde une fille dont il est amoureux.

\- Arrête un peu tes conneries, Killian n'est pas amoureux de moi.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder alors. En tous cas il en pince pour toi, ça c'est sûr.

\- Ça va, tu as fini ton petit discours ?

\- Tu peux nier la vérité et faire l'autruche si tu veux, mais je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as senti qu'il ne se comportait plus comme avant avec toi.

\- Rien n'a changé, Neal.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il est bien plus attentionné, et dès que tu lui fais un compliment il a l'air gêné. Il a même arrêté de faire la tournée des bars le samedi pour draguer.

\- Tu rigoles ?! s'exclama Emma.

\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

\- Même s'il craquait pour moi il ne pourrait pas avoir changé à ce point-là, c'est tout bonnement impossible !

\- Alors il faut croire que tu fais des miracles, plaisanta Neal.

La blonde s'apprêtait à répondre quand son regard croisa des yeux marron, non loin d'elle sur la piste de danse.

\- Tiens tiens…

\- Quoi ? demanda Neal en se retournant pour regarder dans la direction que son amie fixait.

\- Elle est là.

\- Elle ? La brune que tu détestes mais que tu as invitée pour qu'elle te mette un vent au final ?

\- Ça va, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, grogna la blonde. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà ma chance de savoir qui a osé l'accompagner à ma place.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir t'engager dans ce genre de guéguerre ridicule ? dit Neal en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre ! Celui qui a fait ça va le regretter.

Avant qu'il ait pu protester, Emma entraîna son ami à sa suite pour s'approcher de la brune tandis que la musique se terminait et qu'une autre commençait.

\- Bonsoir, commença la blonde en souriant à Regina.

\- Oh… Bonsoir, répondit poliment la brune qui sembla prise au dépourvu.

Emma se tourna alors vers le garçon qui accompagnait Regina.

\- Tiens, Graham.

\- Emma ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Regina, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Mais… Vous vous connaissez ? demanda l'intéressée, perplexe.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre, mais la blonde fut plus rapide.

\- Le père de Graham travaille avec mon père. J'ai été obligée de jouer avec lui pendant de nombreuses années quand on était petit, un vrai plaisir, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. C'était sûrement plus dur pour toi que pour moi puisque c'était moi qui te maîtrisais à chaque fois qu'on se battait.

\- Quoi ?! C'est faux !

\- Bon, vous nous dites si on vous dérange hein, râla Neal. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as même pas présenté, Emma.

La blonde poussa un soupir.

\- Regina, je te présente Neal, dit-elle en indiquant son ami d'un geste de la main. Neal, Regina.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit Neal avec un sourire poli en faisant une pseudo révérence.

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur tes amis en matière de bonnes manières, Swan, lâcha la brune avant de reporter son attention sur le brun. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on s'apprêtait à aller prendre un verre, dit Graham pour échapper à Emma et son ami.

\- Ça tombe bien, on comptait justement y aller ! répondit immédiatement la blonde. Ça ne vous dérange pas si on vous accompagne je suppose ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, Emma se dirigea vers la buvette avec Neal, suivie de près par Regina et Graham qui serra les dents. Une fois devant la table, la blonde faussa compagnie à son ami et s'approcha de Graham qui était allé prendre un verre pour sa cavalière.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de partager, généralement je fais plutôt chasse gardée, commença Emma.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. J'avais Regina dans le collimateur bien avant toi, alors lâche l'affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui doit sortir avec elle ou pas.

\- T'as pas bien compris, je crois… Quand j'ai quelqu'un en vue, je vais jusqu'au bout. Libre à toi de tenter ta chance sur le même terrain que moi, mais je préfère te prévenir, tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts.

\- Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, Emma. Je ne suis plus un enfant, et le temps où je me laissais faire pour ne pas qu'on me dise que les garçons ne tapent pas les filles est révolu.

\- Oh je tremble de peur, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, Graham.

\- En attendant regarde la réalité en face : c'est moi qui suis venu accompagné de Regina. Je ne voudrais pas te décourager, mais il me semble que j'ai un temps d'avance sur toi.

\- Les choses vont changer, ne t'en fais pas, et ça ne saurait tarder.

Un verre dans chaque main, sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme partit et rejoignit Regina à qui il tendit un verre tout en lançant un regard en coin à Emma qui ne put que ravaler sa colère et rejoindre Neal et ses amis.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Plus tard dans la soirée, la blonde bondit sur l'occasion quand elle aperçut Regina seule.

\- Graham t'a déjà abandonnée ? charria-t-elle.

\- Il est seulement allé voir des amis de l'équipe de foot, répondit la brune d'un ton sec.

\- Alors, tu trouves toujours que les soirées d'intégration sont juste un prétexte pour boire ?

\- Je ne ferais pas ça tous les weekends, mais je dois bien admettre que c'est sympa.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait ! Mais tu aurais mieux fait de venir avec moi, tu te serais bien plus amusée.

\- Swan, on ne va pas revenir sur le sujet, dit la brune d'un ton las.

\- Tu comptes m'appeler par mon nom de famille encore longtemps ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes pas amies.

Regina n'en laissait rien paraitre, mais elle était bien décidée à pousser la blonde à bout, même si elle savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me considères comme telle alors ? demanda Emma sans se démonter.

\- Arrête de dénigrer sans cesse Graham, ce sera déjà un bon début.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, c'est physique je n'y peux rien. Peut-être que si nos parents ne nous avaient pas obligés à passer du temps ensemble ça aurait été différent, mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire de si terrible pour mériter ton mépris ? demanda la brune avec un rire sec.

\- Il disait que j'étais un garçon manqué et que je finirais ma vie toute seule si je continuais à me comporter comme ça. Et il ne s'est pas gêné pour me le marteler, histoire d'être sûr que j'imprime je suppose.

Regina, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, resta muette.

\- Eh oui, même ceux qui ont l'air le plus adorable ont leur défaut.

\- Désolée, je ne pensais pas.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est pas grave. Et puis tu vois, je le vis pas si mal finalement, je suis une fille heureuse et épanouie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Heureuse, tu en es sûre ?

\- Tu as l'air d'en douter. Tu ne trouves pas que je respire la joie de vivre ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu as besoin de toutes ces conquêtes ? C'est ça qui te rend heureuse ? Ça te permet d'exister aux yeux des gens ?

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce ton accusateur…

\- C'est une simple question. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça, c'est tout.

\- Je me lasse vite. J'aime sentir que je plais, mais dès que je sens que j'ai de l'emprise sur les gens et que je peux en faire ce que je veux, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Ça ne va pas plus loin que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu facile de dire ça pour justifier que tu traites les gens comme s'ils n'étaient que des objets que tu peux jeter quand tu n'en veux plus ?

\- Je suis désolée si cette explication ne te convient pas, mais je n'en ai pas d'autre à te fournir.

\- Alors permets-moi de penser que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de recommandable et certainement pas quelqu'un avec qui j'ai envie de devenir amie.

\- C'est assez dégradant de me réduire à la vision que j'ai des relations amoureuses.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

\- Je sais, et je ne compte pas aller pleurer dans les jupons de ma mère. Permets-moi seulement de penser qu'au final, j'aurai eu une vie bien plus épanouissante que la tienne.

\- Si tu penses qu'une vie réussie se résume au nombre de conquêtes, alors tu n'as rien compris.

\- Parce que tu crois avoir compris le sens de la vie et toutes ces conneries mieux que moi ?

\- Ça ne me paraît pas très difficile vu-

Tout à coup la brune s'interrompit et ferma les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh, ça va ? s'inquiéta Emma.

\- Oui, c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste…

Une nouvelle fois elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et la blonde vit ses mains commencer à trembler.

\- T'as vraiment pas l'air bien. T'as pris un truc ?

\- Non et je n'ai rien bu, ce n'est pas ça. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, je sais gérer la situation, il faut juste que je rentre chez moi.

\- Je vais te raccompagner alors, t'habites pas la porte à côté.

\- Non ça va aller, je peux rentrer seule, dit-elle en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie du gymnase où avait été organisée la soirée.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu es, tu peux pas rentrer seule, lança la blonde en la suivant.

\- Je t'assure que ça va aller.

Mais Emma ne l'écouta pas et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur du gymnase, dans le couloir.

\- Arrête de me suivre ! s'énerva tout à coup Regina.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir seule dans cet état.

\- Je vais bien je te dis.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air, je-

Emma s'interrompit en voyant le regard menaçant que lui lançait la brune. Mais plus que son regard, ce furent ses yeux en eux-mêmes qui l'interpelèrent. Elle aurait juré qu'au moment où Regina l'avait regardée, ils avaient un aspect inhabituel. Le temps d'une seconde, ses yeux n'étaient plus humains.

\- Ecoute, sois raisonnable, laisse-moi te raccompagner, reprit Emma après s'être ressaisie.

La blonde s'approcha de Regina mais alors celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul et la fixa plus intensément encore. Emma crut qu'elle allait parler en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, mais la réaction de la brune fut plus qu'inattendue. Elle retroussa les lèvres comme l'aurait fait un chien et découvrit ses dents avec un air… Non, pas ses dents. Ce n'était pas des dents, c'était des crocs qu'Emma avait sous les yeux. Un grondement sourd, menaçant, s'échappa de la gorge de Regina. Pétrifiée, Emma parvint à peine à balbutier quelques mots.

\- Bordel… C'est quoi ça ?

Soudain, comme rappelée à la réalité, la brune referma la bouche et cessa tout grognement, qu'il soit humain ou… de tout autre genre. Elle dévisagea Emma d'un air effrayé puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

\- Merde… souffla-t-elle.

Elle lança un dernier regard à la blonde et partit en courant. Il fallut quelques secondes à Emma, encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, pour réagir.

\- Eh ! Attends ! Regina, reviens !

Elle se lança à sa poursuite, mais rapidement elle constata que la brune devant elle avait beau être sportive, elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir courir aussi vite. Sans stopper sa course Emma fit appel à toute sa concentration pour tenter d'exploiter ses capacités de vampire. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle avait beau tout essayer, elle ne courait pas plus vite que d'habitude, et il ne fallut que quelques instants à Regina, et quelques changements de direction apparemment aléatoires pour la semer. Se guidant au son des pas de la brune – paradoxalement son ouïe, elle, était plus performante que jamais – elle parvint à suivre le même chemin et elle arriva rapidement à une issue de secours. Elle s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés. Ces portes étaient toujours verrouillées et ne s'ouvraient qu'en cas d'alarme. Pourtant Emma dut se rendre à l'évidence : Regina avait dû réussir à passer d'une façon ou d'une autre puisque la porte était grande ouverte et qu'une partie du mur avait apparemment été arrachée sur le coup. La jeune fille sortit d'un pas hésitant. La rue déserte sur laquelle donnait la sortie de secours était éclairée comme en plein jour par la pleine Lune. Emma regarda partout mais ne vit aucune trace de la brune.

\- Regina ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Regina ? appela-t-elle plus fort.

Mais le silence lui répondit à nouveau. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur quand elle entendit un bruit. Un bruit quasiment inaudible, qu'un humain normal n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué, mais que ses sens de vampire lui permirent de percevoir. Elle lança un regard en direction du bosquet d'où provenait le bruit et décela un mouvement dans l'obscurité. Tous ses muscles se tendirent et la peur s'empara d'elle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Regina ? appela-t-elle de nouveau, cette fois moins sûre d'elle.

Le silence persista. Puis, elle sursauta violemment quand un chat bondit hors du buisson et traversa la rue en courant. La peur passée, elle soupira et la tension qui étreignait son corps redescendit d'un cran. Résignée, elle retourna sur ses pas pour rejoindre le gymnase et referma la porte comme elle put. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle saisit son portable dans sa poche pour envoyer un message à Regina : « J'espère que tu es bien rentrée chez toi. Préviens-moi si quelque chose ne va pas. Bonne nuit. ».

Quand elle envoya son message, Emma, maintenant trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit malgré son ouïe hors norme, n'entendit pas la sonnerie qui retentit dehors, venant du bosquet d'où était sorti le chat quelques instants auparavant. Deux yeux scintillèrent dans la nuit avant de disparaitre sans un bruit.

* * *

_**Vous savez donc maintenant que derrière ses airs de beau gosse Graham n'a pas toujours été un ange et que Mulan en pince pour la jolie Aurore (mais là je n'ai rien inventé, les producteurs de la série s'étaient déjà chargés de nous donner de faux espoirs... Mais la fin de l'histoire pourrait bien être différente avec moi ;) ).**_  
_**Les personnages secondaires vont être peu développés par la suite, mais je me suis dit que ça vous plairait peut-être que j'y passe plus de temps ? Ça vous dirait que je parle plus de Neal, Ruby, Graham, etc... ? J'attends vos avis ;)**_

_**En ce qui concerne Regina même si je n'ai rien dit clairement, je pense vous avoir bien aidés pour découvrir quel est son secret :P**_

_**Autre question : est-ce que ça vous dirait que je fasse des petits teasers à la fin des chapitres pour annoncer de quoi va parler le suivant ? J'ai jamais essayé alors je sais pas ce que ça donnerait ^^ Mais je peux tenter si ça vous dit, alors là aussi j'attends vos avis :)**_

_**A la prochaine ! :)**_


	9. Accident de chasse

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

_**Il est 3h du matin, donc on est samedi, donc j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 9 avant d'aller dormir !**_

_**Concernant les quelques trucs que je vous avais proposés la semaine dernière (notamment les teasers et l'idée de développer un peu l'histoire des personnages secondaires), j'ai eu peu de réponses, donc je vais faire avec ^^**_  
_**Pour ce qui est des teasers, je vais m'essayer à cet exercice dès la fin de ce chapitre !**_  
_**Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les personnages secondaires, j'ai prévu de faire une sorte de "recueil". Je compte écrire une histoire parallèle qui sera plus centrée sur les amis de nos deux protagonistes (et donc normalement Emma et Regina devraient justement passer au second plan). La première raison de ce choix c'est que je vous avoue que si je peux éviter d'avoir à retoucher les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrits ça m'arrange ahah (flemme quand tu nous tient), et puis je me suis dit que ce serait une solution qui permettrait à ceux qui son intéressés d'en savoir un peu plus, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas spécialement envie de lire ça eh bien ça ne "coupera" pas l'action et le fil conducteur de l'histoire de base. Bref, voilà le plan, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**_

_**Je ne le dirai jamais assez, donc merci pour vos reviews, merci à ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette fic et à ceux qui continuent à la lire, j'espère que j'arriverai à vous garder jusqu'au bout !**_

_**Et maintenant, place à l'action ! Quoi que, c'est peut-être un bien grand mot au vu du chapitre que je vous propose... Et désolée, il est un peu court... Et le suivant aussi en fait... Mais le 11 devrait remédier à tout ça, promis !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous :)**_

* * *

Regina se réveilla dans son lit sans même se souvenir l'avoir rejoint. Elle remua pour se retourner, prête à se rendormir. Mais les événements de la veille lui revinrent subitement en mémoire : elle se rappelait avoir quitté précipitamment la soirée, Emma l'avait suivie, elle avait couru pour la semer et puis… Plus rien. Après cela elle ne se souvenait de rien jusqu'à son réveil. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de la nuit. Elle se leva rapidement et s'habilla. Une odeur de café vint lui chatouiller les narines alors qu'elle se trouvait bien loin de la cuisine, et elle ne put alors réprimer un frisson. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et fut surprise de ne pas trouver son père en train de lire son journal dans son fauteuil comme tous les dimanches matins. Il était sans doute encore couché, après tout lui aussi avait eu une nuit mouvementée. Elle passa dans la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en constatant que sa mère avait déjà posé une tasse de café à sa place. D'habitude elle se préparait toujours son petit-déjeuner elle-même et Cora ne s'occupait pas d'elle.

\- Bonjour, mère. Pourquoi avez-vous-

\- Assieds-toi, dit sèchement Cora.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je dois te parler, mais avant ça il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois.

Regina obéit et s'installa, ne voulant pas énerver davantage sa mère qui semblait déjà tendue. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et la fixa sans dire un mot.

\- Je n'ai pas vu mon père, il dort encore ? demanda la brune.

Sa mère resta muette.

\- Mère ?

Cora ne répondit toujours pas et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, le journal dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

\- Il y a eu un problème cette nuit.

Regina se raidit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son père était visiblement absent de la maison et sa mère ne répondait pas à ses questions et lui annonçait que quelque chose s'était passé pendant la nuit. Quelque chose dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

\- Où est mon père ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Comme la première fois, sa mère la fixa sans prononcer un mot.

\- Répondez-moi ! Où est mon père ?!

La brune venait de crier. Elle n'avait pas voulu, mais le cri était sorti de lui-même sous le coup de la panique. Alors, lentement, Cora tendit le journal qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à sa fille. Regina hésita un instant, ne sachant pas si elle voulait vraiment connaître la vérité. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit, elle avait beau ne pas s'en souvenir, elle le sentait. Elle attrapa finalement le journal et le déplia. Le titre qu'elle lut en une lui glaça le sang : « Accident de chasse : un homme tué ». Elle porta une main à sa bouche mais ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et de terreur mêlées. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues et brouillent sa vue, si bien que même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu lire l'article. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lire la suite pour comprendre.

\- C'est arrivé au petit matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? parvint à articuler la jeune fille.

\- Ton père pensait que le mélange qu'il t'avait donné suffirait pour la soirée, mais il s'est trompé. Nous avons senti ton odeur et nous sommes tout de suite partis à ta recherche. Nous t'avons cherchée pendant des heures dans toute la ville mais tu étais introuvable, alors nous sommes partis vers la forêt. Quand nous t'avons retrouvée, tu étais sur le point de te retransformer et des chasseurs approchaient. Il fallait faire vite pour ne pas qu'ils nous voient rejoindre la ville, alors ton père est resté pour faire diversion. Quand je suis revenue, ils venaient juste de l'abattre. Il a reçu la balle en plein cœur. Il est mort sur le coup et a repris forme humaine, si bien que quand les shérifs sont arrivés, ils ont immédiatement déclaré un accident de chasse.

Regina n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Son père était mort. Son père était mort, et c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas voulu aller à cette stupide soirée d'intégration malgré ses recommandations et qu'elle n'avait pas disparu dans la nature, il serait toujours en vie. A la tristesse vint rapidement s'ajouter la culpabilité et elle pleura à chaudes larmes sans que sa mère fasse un geste pour la réconforter.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Regina passa le reste de la journée seule dans sa chambre à pleurer. Elle reçut plusieurs messages, sans doute des condoléances, mais ne répondit à aucun et ne les ouvrit même pas. Storybrooke était une petite ville, les rumeurs allaient vite et bientôt tout le monde serait au courant que son père était mort. Pour autant, personne ne connaîtrait les circonstances réelles de sa mort. Personne, à part sa mère et elle. Henry fut enterré trois jours plus tard. Seuls quelques amis et membres de la famille parmi ceux qui vivaient le plus près étaient présents, au total à peine une vingtaine de personnes. Son père était un homme bon, Regina en était convaincue, et il aurait mérité que toute sa famille se déplace pour ses obsèques. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le genre de la famille Mills. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, la jeune fille était restée longtemps devant la tombe de son père, seule. Elle avait pleuré en lui parlant. Elle lui avait dit combien elle était désolée d'avoir provoqué sa mort, combien elle regrettait ce caprice qu'elle trouvait maintenant ridicule et qui l'avait mené à sa perte. Sa mère, si elle avait été touchée par la mort de son mari, ne l'avait pas montré. C'est ce que Regina avait préféré penser, que Cora voulait rester digne et garder ses sentiments pour elle. Mais au fond, elle savait bien que ses parents ne s'étaient jamais aimés et que sa mère n'avait même pas perdu un ami. Elle rentra chez elle à pieds, le temps pour elle de sécher ses larmes et de se calmer. Si Cora la voyait rentrer encore en pleurs, elle lui dirait sans doute qu'une jeune fille bien élevée ne pleurait pas en public. Elle préférait donc garder sa peine pour elle et faire son deuil seule, sans personne pour la soutenir.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait à peine à une centaine de mètres de chez elle, Regina aperçut Emma Swan sur le trottoir d'en face. Il était presque midi, la jeune fille rentrait sans doute chez elle pour le repas. Elle avait réussi à l'éviter depuis la soirée d'intégration et comptait bien continuer le plus longtemps possible. Elle accéléra donc le pas, priant pour que la blonde ne la voie pas.

\- Hey, Regina !

Etant la seule dans la rue à cet instant, la brune ne put pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre à l'appel.

\- Bonjour. Excuse-moi, mais je suis un peu pressée, je ne peux pas rester, dit-elle rapidement.

\- Ben c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? plaisanta Emma qui l'avait rejointe.

Regina se raidit et retint ses larmes. Etait-il réellement possible d'avoir aussi peu de tact que cette fille ?

\- Je reviens du cimetière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? s'étonna la blonde.

La brune la fixa d'un regard noir.

\- Tu es sans doute la seule personne de la ville à ne pas savoir que la victime de l'accident de chasse du weekend dernier était mon père.

Regina vit son interlocutrice se décomposer en prenant conscience de la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, la brune ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir. C'était même presque l'inverse. La blonde était la première à lui faire un peu oublier que tout le monde se sentait obligé de lui présenter ses condoléances alors qu'ils n'en pensaient pas un mot. Son père était un homme apprécié, mais elle et sa mère étaient presque des parias. Mais après tout elle ne pouvait pas reprocher aux habitants de ne pas les apprécier : Cora gérait bien la ville, certes, mais était froide et cassante, et elle… Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle prenait la même voie que sa mère et se dégoûtait quand elle en prenait conscience comme c'était le cas actuellement.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, bégaya Emma, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Mon père était le seul être qui semblait m'aimer sur cette terre et il n'est plus là, lâcha la brune d'un ton amer.

\- Et ta mère alors ?

\- Elle ne m'a jamais aimée. Je pense qu'elle m'a mise au monde seulement pour perpétrer notre nom, rien de plus, ironisa-t-elle.

La blonde se crispa et adopta un air désolé en constatant qu'elle allait de boulette en boulette.

\- Bon, viens avec moi, dit-elle soudain.

\- Où ?

\- Je t'emmène boire un verre.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Regina avait accepté l'invitation, et elle était maintenant assise à une table du Granny's, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Emma quant à elle, avait commandé de quoi manger rapidement avant de retourner en cours. Le silence régnait entre la brune et la blonde. Mais tout à coup, il fut brisé.

\- C'était vraiment un père aimant, dit soudain Regina. Il a toujours fait son possible pour combler l'absence d'affection de ma mère.

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était bien elle qui venait de les prononcer, et alors, elle eut besoin de continuer. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ne le faisait pas elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace, qu'elle n'oserait plus ne serait-ce qu'évoquer le nom de son père. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un, qu'elle dise à quel point il était bienveillant, généreux, protecteur et dévoué. C'était comme un dernier hommage qu'elle lui rendait, et elle devait et voulait le faire. Pourquoi dire tout cela à Emma Swan en particulier ? Parce que c'était la première qui avait été là pour l'écouter ou parce que c'était justement elle ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir, tout ce qui comptait c'était que la blonde l'écoutait attentivement pendant qu'elle lui racontait ses souvenirs d'enfance et les moments heureux qu'elle avait vécus avec son père. Une fois qu'elle ne trouva plus rien à dire, elle se tut. Emma garda son regard rivé sur elle. Pas un regard inquisiteur, ni même un regard de pitié. C'était seulement un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait entendue et acceptait de partager sa peine avec elle et même de l'écouter si elle avait encore besoin de parler. Mais Regina en avait assez dit. Elle se sentait un peu plus légère maintenant, et l'étau invisible qui lui enserrait la poitrine depuis la mort de son père s'était légèrement desserré, lui permettant de respirer plus facilement.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Elles quittèrent le Granny's une fois que la brune eut fini son thé et Emma la raccompagna jusque chez elle, mais Regina ne voulut pas qu'elle s'approche trop près du manoir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde.

\- Ma mère refuse que je te parle, souffla la brune après un temps d'hésitation. Si elle nous voit ensemble non seulement elle va me le faire regretter, mais en plus elle serait capable de te le faire payer à toi aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre moi ?

\- Pour être tout à fait franche, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle déteste encore plus tes parents que toi, mais elle n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi.

\- C'est marrant, sourit Emma. Mes parents aussi détestent les tiens. Enfin… Désolée !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Regina en se forçant à sourire.

\- Ils n'ont jamais rien eu contre ton père, tu sais. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait être avec une femme pareille d'ailleurs. Par contre ta mère… C'est une autre histoire. Mais comme tes parents, les miens n'ont jamais été très clairs sur le sujet.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Regina se racla finalement la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, je vais y aller.

\- Oui, je dois retourner en cours de toute façon.

\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

\- Je t'en prie. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de te confier, je serai toujours prête à t'écouter, dit la blonde tandis qu'un sourire bienveillant se dessinait sur son visage.

Regina ne put retenir un frisson en constatant la ressemblance entre Emma et sa mère à cet instant. Pourvu qu'elle n'adopte pas en plus la niaiserie de sa génitrice, pensa-t-elle. Alors que la blonde s'éloignait, Regina la rappela soudain.

\- Emma, attends !

L'intéressée fit volte-face et ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- J'ai pas rêvé, tu viens bien de m'appeler Emma ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ça m'a échappée, marmonna la brune en rougissant.

\- Mais tu l'as dit !

Devant le malaise de la jeune fille, Emma changea de sujet.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Regina se ressaisit.

\- Euh… Non, rien.

La blonde lui lança un regard intrigué mais ne posa pas de question et haussa simplement les épaules avant de partir. Regina lâcha alors un long soupir de soulagement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris tout à coup ? Pendant une seconde, elle avait été prête à tout dire à Emma et à lui révéler son secret. Si elle ne l'avait pas appelée par son prénom, faisant ainsi réagir la blonde, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu dire… Personne ne devait savoir, personne ! Sans quoi, jamais plus elle ne pourrait avoir une vie normale. Cette blonde lui faisait faire et dire n'importe quoi. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle se ressaisisse.

* * *

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Les reviews seront les bienvenues si le cœur vous en dit, n'oubliez pas que je ne me nourris que de ça ! (et de cacahuètes aussi des fois)**_

_**Chose promise chose due, voici le tout premier teaser de cette fic :  
****Suite à la conversation qu'elle a eue avec Regina, Emma se penche sur l'accident de chasse qui a coûté la vie au père de la brune. Elle en apprend davantage mais elle a le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose…  
Quand Regina lui propose un pari pour l'inciter à participer au cross du lycée, Emma va-t-elle se risquer à accepter ?  
Pendant ce temps, l'attitude de Killian à l'égard de la blonde devient de plus en plus suspecte…****  
**_


	10. Pari

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Qui dit mardi dit nouveau chapitre et donc le voilà !**_

_**Voilà donc notre pauvre Henry parti… Et Regina qui se retrouve vraiment seule face à sa mère. Je dois avouer que je m'acharne un peu sur elle quand même ahah ! Est-ce que ça fait de moi une sadique… ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, l'histoire se poursuit. Ce chapitre est une fois encore assez court, et je dois dire assez "creux"... Je m'en excuse, mais c'est plus ou moins nécessaire, il y a forcément des moments où il y a moins d'action que d'autres. Mais je vous rassure, le suivant devrait bouger plus que celui-là ;)**_

_**Guest "Des bises :D" : Effectivement Cora démontre une fois encore que ce n'est pas l'amour pour ses proches qui l'étouffe...**_

**_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, peu importe qu'ils laissent des reviews ou pas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous êtes là même si vous ne vous manifestez pas :) Donc à tous : merci !_**

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, Emma se mit en quête des derniers numéros du _Daily Mirror_. La manie de son père de garder les journaux – et ce pendant plusieurs mois – agaçait habituellement Emma et sa mère, mais pour une fois la blonde lui en était reconnaissante. Elle avait fini les cours plus tôt que d'habitude et était donc seule chez elle, sa mère étant toujours à l'école où elle travaillait en tant qu'institutrice, et son père au poste. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le journal qu'elle cherchait. Elle lut le titre : « Accident de chasse : un homme tué ». Elle ne perdit pas de temps et tourna les pages pour arriver à celle qui était indiquée en-dessous du titre, puis lut attentivement l'article :

« Ce matin, un homme a été retrouvé mort dans la forêt de Storybrooke, une balle dans le cœur. C'est sa femme qui a fait la découverte macabre. Celle-ci n'a pas souhaité donner son identité, bien qu'elle ait précisé faire confiance aux rumeurs pour la révéler rapidement. »

Jusque-là rien de très intéressant, pensa Emma. Elle poursuivit sa lecture et arriva alors à une phrase qui attira davantage son attention :

« Le chasseur qui a tiré le coup de feu, ainsi que ceux qui l'accompagnaient, ont rapidement été appréhendés par les sheriffs. Ils ont tous déclaré avoir vu un loup et malgré le peu de lumière qu'offrait l'aube au moment des faits, disent être sûrs que c'était un animal. Mais d'après eux, le temps qu'ils rejoignent la dépouille, ce furent un homme qu'ils découvrirent. Après plusieurs tests, les autorités locales sont formelles : les suspects n'étaient sous l'emprise d'aucun stupéfiant et leur taux d'alcoolémie était nul. »

La blonde lut la fin de l'article en diagonale. De toute façon ce passage lui suffisait déjà amplement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans la ville avait sérieusement avalé cette histoire de loup ? Soit ces chasseurs étaient fous et tiraient sur les gens en racontant ensuite des histoires rocambolesques que personne ne pourrait croire, soit… Soit ils disaient la vérité et avaient réellement tiré sur un loup. Emma fronça les sourcils. Comment un loup aurait-il pu prendre forme humaine ? D'autant que c'était du père de Regina qu'il s'agissait, donc d'un humain et non pas d'une créature surnaturelle. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire, et Emma savait qu'elle passait à côté d'un élément important mais ne parvenait pas à savoir lequel. Elle avait beau fouiller dans les moindres recoins de sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce petit quelque chose qui la dérangeait. A cet instant, elle avait le sentiment de se trouver face à un exercice de mathématiques : elle sentait bien qu'elle prenait le problème à l'envers mais ne voyait pas comment l'aborder pour trouver la solution. Après quelques minutes de réflexion elle finit par perdre patience et abandonna. Pour autant, elle garda le journal avec elle. Son père ne s'apercevrait même pas qu'il en manquait un – il ne les relisait jamais de toute façon – et elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de l'avoir à disposition quand elle aurait les idées plus claires. Elle regarda l'heure et vit que sa mère allait bientôt rentrer. Il valait mieux qu'elle se dépêche de monter dans sa chambre si elle voulait éviter les questions gênantes. Elle glissa le journal dans son sac au cas où sa mère arriverait et passa dans la cuisine. Après s'être préparé sa fameuse tasse du soir, elle récupéra ses affaires et monta en vitesse dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et pouvoir rapidement se connecter sur les réseaux sociaux.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma marchait en direction de ses amis qui l'attendaient, tous emmitouflés dans des gros manteaux et des écharpes, même Ruby qui avait pourtant la fâcheuse habitude de s'habiller court quelle que soit la météo. Mais la blonde elle, ne portait qu'un pull et sa veste rouge fétiche. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, mais pour autant ses amis n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire. Elle avait plusieurs fois pensé que son sang de vampire y était pour quelque chose, mais sa mère était très frileuse, elle en avait donc déduit qu'elle résistait simplement mieux au froid que la plupart des gens. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du petit groupe, elle fut apostrophée par une voix venant de derrière. Elle se retourna et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant une certaine brune s'approcher d'elle d'un pas vif.

\- Salut, Regina.

\- Bonjour, répondit simplement celle-ci.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va, je te remercie. Et toi ?

\- Très bien ! Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? demanda gentiment Emma.

\- Oui, de toi.

La blonde se crispa et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- De… De moi ? balbutia-t-elle.

La brune ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble et continua naturellement.

\- Le cross annuel du lycée a lieu dans une semaine et notre coach nous a demandé de faire un peu de pub. Apparemment il y a des moins en moins de participants d'année en année, soupira-t-elle. Donc je me demandais si tu serais intéressée ?

Emma se détendit en voyant que ce n'était que ça et répondit avec son franc parler habituel.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne fais jamais de sport.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es dans une forme pareille et faite comme tu l'es sans jamais faire de sport ?

\- Il faut croire que j'ai été gâtée par la nature, dit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Admettons, souffla Regina pour revenir à leur conversation. Ça ne fait rien, tu peux participer quand même.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée, inutile d'insister. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille rejoindre mes amis, ils m'attendent déjà depuis un moment.

Emma tourna les talons, prête à partir, mais fut retenue par le poignet.

\- Attends ! s'écria Regina.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta la blonde en se dégageant et en se tournant face à elle.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de ramener du monde à ce cross.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous comptez combien de personnes vous ramenez et après il y a un classement et vous avez une récompense ? plaisanta Emma.

\- C'est plus ou moins ça, sauf que la récompense sera pour toute l'équipe des cheerleaders.

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle voulut partir mais une nouvelle fois la brune la retint.

\- J'ai un truc à te proposer, s'empressa de dire cette dernière.

\- Je n'irai pas à ce cross !

\- Ecoute-moi d'abord, et après tu me diras si tu y vas ou pas.

Emma lâcha un profond soupir mais se tut et fixa la brune, prête à écouter.

\- Je vais participer au cross, alors voilà ce que je te propose : tu viens, on court toutes les deux, et la première arrivée pourra avoir tout ce qu'elle veut de la perdante.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma soudain dans les yeux verts émeraude de la blonde.

\- Vraiment tout ce qu'elle veut ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole, répondit Regina avant de lui tendre solennellement la main. Alors ?

Emma n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de serrer la main de la brune. Elle prit soin de serrer assez fort pour lui montrer sa détermination et fut alors surprise de voir que non seulement Regina n'esquissait pas la moindre grimace, mais qu'en plus elle lui rendait une étreinte tout aussi forte.

\- Alors rendez-vous vendredi, dit la brune avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Tiens-toi prête, parce que je vais rien lâcher.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien en faire autant, Swan.

Les deux jeunes filles se lâchèrent la main et chacune partit de son côté.

Emma s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours un sourire en coin quand elle arriva vers ses amis, sourire qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer. Elle vit immédiatement que la curiosité de chacun avait été éveillée par cette mystérieuse conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Regina, et ce fut Ruby qui parla la première.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Elle m'a demandé de participer au cross du lycée.

Son amie ne put retenir un rire.

\- Et elle pensait sérieusement que tu allais accepter, toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle le pensait, mais si c'est le cas alors elle avait raison.

Tous les amis de la blonde écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu as accepté ? balbutia Ruby.

\- Oui.

\- Mais… Enfin Emma, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu ne fais jamais de sport, à part peut-être en cours quand tu y es obligée, et pas plus tard qu'hier tu m'as dit que ce cross était un truc complètement idiot et sans intérêt.

\- Eh ben j'ai changé d'avis ! répondit presque joyeusement la blonde.

La brune se fit plus sérieuse et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Elle t'a promis quelque chose en échange, je me trompe ?

\- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher à toi, dit Emma avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Belle, soudain curieuse.

La blonde fixa ses amis les uns après les autres, ménageant son effet en les faisant attendre.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Ruby.

\- Celle de nous deux qui gagnera pourra demander tout ce qu'elle veut à l'autre, annonça-t-elle victorieusement.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ruby et Belle commencèrent à parler énergiquement, imaginant ce qu'Emma pourrait demander à la brune si elle gagnait, et surtout, ce que Regina lui demanderait dans le cas contraire. Mulan écoutait la conversation mais sans vraiment y participer. Elle comptait s'inscrire au cross et avait donc hâte de voir qui des deux jeunes filles allait l'emporter. Neal s'approcha de la blonde et passa un bras autour de son cou dans un geste amical.

\- Tu vas la bouffer, j'en suis sûre !

Emma se força à sourire même si le terme employé par son ami n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux qui soit dans son cas.

\- On sait tous ici que même si tu bouges jamais ton gras, par je ne sais quel miracle, tu as une condition physique exceptionnelle. Elle n'a pas la moindre chance ! s'exclama le brun.

\- Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais accepté sinon, sourit-elle.

\- Bon allez, on y va, on a déjà assez traîné, lança Neal.

Il lâcha alors Emma et le petit groupe avança pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Ils se saluèrent rapidement quand le bus arriva et la blonde monta. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que Killian ne la suivait pas.

\- Tu viens pas, Killian ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Non, j'ai… J'ai quelques trucs à faire en ville, je rentrerai avec le suivant.

\- Oh… D'accord. A demain alors.

Il répondit à peine puis s'éloigna à grands pas sans même dire au revoir à ses autres amis. Neal se tourna vers Emma au moment où les portes du bus se refermaient et lui lança un regard insistant. La blonde alla s'asseoir seule au fond du bus quand celui-ci démarra. Elle lâcha un long soupir en collant sa tête à la fenêtre. L'air dépité de Killian ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Neal à la soirée d'intégration. Et s'il avait raison ? Ça aurait pu expliquer la réaction du jeune homme aujourd'hui, et ce prétexte d'aller en ville, ce qui ressemblait fort à un mensonge pour ne pas prendre le bus avec elle. Non, c'était ridicule ! Il avait sans doute réellement quelque chose à faire en ville, et la petite mine qu'il avait était sûrement à mettre sur le compte d'une mauvaise journée. Emma se redressa dans son siège et sortit ses écouteurs pour écouter de la musique et essayer de se changer les idées.

* * *

_**D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'elles vont bien pouvoir demander si elles gagnent ? :P**_

_**stitch attitude : Je pense que tes hypothèses ont été mises à mal par la première partie du chapitre, j'attends de voir ce que tu en penses ;P**_

_**Et maintenant place au teaser :  
****Le jour du cross est enfin arrivé ! Malheureusement pour Emma qui comptait sur son sang de vampire pour l'emporter haut la main, rien ne se passe comme prévu… Les choses se compliquent encore davantage quand ses parents s'emmêlent. Comment la blonde va-t-elle se sortir de cette situation délicate ?**_

_**A bientôt et prenez soin de vous chers lecteurs :)**_


	11. Une course révélatrice

_**Hey ! Comment ça va la compagnie ?**_

_**Il est temps de départager nos deux championnes et de savoir ce que la gagnante va demander à l'autre ! Mais ça va peut-être bien tourner au vinaigre... (expression inutilisée depuis 1976)**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, pour les favs et les follows ! Merci à tous les lecteurs sans exception qui suivent ma fic ! Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir osé me lancer et publier :)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le fameux jour du cross était enfin arrivé. Le terrain changeait chaque année et n'était dévoilé qu'au moment où les participants prenaient le départ. Cette année, la course avait lieu dans la forêt de Storybrooke, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma qui avait l'habitude de venir y jouer étant enfant et connaissait donc parfaitement le type d'obstacle qu'on pouvait y rencontrer. De toute façon elle ne se faisait aucun souci : Regina n'avait pas la moindre chance de la battre, elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec les capacités qu'elle avait héritées de sa mère. A voir le nombre d'élèves qui étaient présents, participants comme spectateurs, la « propagande » dont lui avait parlé la brune avait dû fonctionner. En effet, la quasi-totalité du lycée était là. Même certains professeurs, tel que Monsieur Glass, était venus. Emma était avec le reste des filles qui s'étaient inscrites et discutait avec Mulan en attendant que le début du cross soit annoncé.

\- Au fait, comment ça va avec Aurore ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Bien ? C'est tout ?

\- Ben… Elle a rompu avec Phillip il y a quelques jours, dit timidement la jeune fille.

\- Sérieux ? Mais c'est super !

\- Emma ! Ne dis pas ça !

\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! C'est bon pour toi ça, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je vois bien qu'Aurore en souffre, soupira Mulan.

\- C'est justement là que tu interviens. Tu sauves la princesse éplorée, tu la réconfortes et hop, elle te tombe dans les bras.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, je n'oserai jamais.

\- Je sais, pourtant tu devrais… Mais est-ce qu'elle se confie à toi au moins ?

\- Oui, c'est même elle qui m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient séparés, j'ai été la première au courant.

\- C'est un bon point ça, ça veut dire qu'elle te fait confiance !

\- J'espère.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que ça se concrétise entre elle et toi, crois-moi, sourit Emma.

Mulan lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de pouvoir se tourner vers son amie pour parler. La blonde s'apprêtait à poursuivre leur conversation quand quelqu'un se porta à sa hauteur.

\- En forme, Swan ?

Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler ainsi mis à part Killian.

\- Bonjour, Regina. Oui je vais bien, merci, et toi ? répondit-elle ironiquement en se retournant vers la brune.

\- J'espère que tu es prête, parce que si ce que tu dis est vrai et que tu n'as pas la moindre activité physique, alors ça va être difficile pour toi de gagner.

\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc.

\- Nous verrons ça, lâcha la brune avec un sourire en coin.

Mulan observait la conversation d'un air sceptique, mais comme à son habitude elle n'intervint pas. Tout comme ses amis, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que la gagnante demanderait à l'autre. Ils avaient eu beau tanner Emma toute la semaine, elle n'avait rien voulu dire. Mais si ses amis avaient déjà fait leurs pronostics, la jeune asiatique, elle, n'était pas aussi catégorique. Elle savait qu'Emma ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle ne faisait pas de sport, mais elle savait aussi pour l'avoir déjà vue à l'œuvre pendant leurs parties de soccer qu'elle pouvait être impressionnante. Pour autant, elle avait face à elle une adversaire redoutable en la personne de Regina. En effet, la brune n'était arrivée au lycée que depuis quelques mois, et pourtant elle était déjà en passe de devenir capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleading à la place de Zelena tant ses capacités impressionnaient. C'est pourquoi le duel qui les opposait n'en était que plus intéressant, et elle avait hâte d'en connaître le dénouement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix du coach de l'équipe de football du lycée annonça le début de la course. Toutes les participantes allèrent se mettre en place sur la ligne de départ. Emma, qui était juste à côté de Regina, lança un regard en coin à celle-ci.

\- On se retrouve sur la ligne d'arrivée, je t'attendrai avec une serviette, plaisanta la blonde.

\- Inutile, j'y serai déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes, répondit la brune.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que le signal annonçant le départ retentit. Toutes les coureuses partirent au même rythme, mais rapidement le parcours se resserra, obligeant chacune à trouver une place, certaines devant alors rester à l'arrière. Emma avait joué des coudes pour s'imposer, bien décidée à garder sa place en tête de peloton. Elle tourna la tête et vit Regina non loin d'elle, concentrée, le regard fixé droit devant elle.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

La brune ne répondit pas, bien sûr. En tant qu'humaine elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler en courant, sans quoi elle prenait le risque de perdre son souffle. Elles passèrent devant le groupe d'amis de la blonde qui l'acclamèrent alors, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rouler des yeux à Regina. Neal adressa un clin d'œil à Emma auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Quelques secondes après les avoir dépassés, la blonde entendit une seconde acclamation et en déduisit que Mulan n'était pas loin.

La course avait démarré depuis bientôt dix minutes maintenant et le peloton s'était effiloché, ne laissant en tête que les plus athlétiques, pour la plupart des cheerleaders ou des membres des équipes de sport du lycée, telle que Mulan qui faisait partie de l'équipe de soccer. Un imposant tronc d'arbre se présenta alors sur le parcours. Rapidement, la plupart des concurrentes ralentirent, obligées de s'arrêter pour passer l'obstacle. Emma saisit alors l'occasion de prendre de l'avance et bondit avec agilité par-dessus le tronc. Elle reprit rapidement sa course et se retourna avec un sourire satisfait pour voir les autres coureuses déjà plusieurs mètres derrière. Elle était maintenant en tête de la course et comptait bien ne plus en bouger. Mais alors, une silhouette arriva à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et eut la désagréable surprise de voir Regina. Elle serra les dents et se contenta de garder le rythme soutenu qu'elle avait adopté dès le début. Après tout il était inutile de paniquer, elles arrivaient tout juste à la balise indiquant la moitié du parcours, elle avait encore le temps de distancer son adversaire.

Plusieurs autres obstacles se présentèrent après le tronc. Le passage dans une zone truffée de racines imposantes eut raison des chevilles de certaines participantes qui durent déclarer forfait, zone qui ne ralentit pas Emma qui put alors prendre encore un peu plus d'avance. Malheureusement, Regina elle non plus ne fut pas ralentie. Depuis le départ Emma ne l'avait pas vue faiblir une seule seconde, et elle fut surprise de voir que la brune semblait passer les obstacles aussi facilement qu'elle, ce qui s'avérait être exceptionnel. Bien décidée à ne pas prendre le risque de perdre, la blonde décida alors de forcer l'allure. Elle allongea ses foulées et bientôt elle prit quelques mètres d'avance sur son adversaire. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle constata que celle-ci s'était adaptée à son nouveau rythme et la talonnait toujours. Emma soupira, exaspérée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'aperçoive la ligne d'arrivée à quelques centaines de mètres à peine. C'était le moment où jamais ! Elle était à peine essoufflée et aurait pu courir encore des heures ainsi, alors que Regina elle, devait être épuisée. Il suffisait qu'elle accélère encore un peu et la brune n'aurait aucune chance. Ses pas se firent alors plus rapides et elle prit soin d'adapter sa respiration à cette nouvelle cadence pour éviter les points de côté elle avait du sang vampire, certes, mais elle restait à moitié humaine après tout. Mais alors, la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait se produisit : Regina la dépassa soudain, alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendue se rapprocher. La brune avait pris une formidable accélération et ne semblait pas beaucoup forcer pour ça. Emma se ressaisit tandis que son adversaire commençait à la distancer, et elle accéléra elle aussi. Des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la foule qui se trouvait à l'arrivée. Chacun acclamait sa favorite et certains poussèrent des exclamations devant la performance qu'étaient en train de réaliser les deux jeunes filles. En effet, alors qu'elles venaient de courir plusieurs kilomètres, et ce dans un terrain accidenté, elles ne semblaient presque pas fatiguées et sprintaient presque comme si elles venaient de commencer à courir. Il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir et elles étaient au coude à coude. Emma n'en laissait rien paraître, mais elle fulminait intérieurement. Comment Regina pouvait-elle réussir le même exploit physique qu'elle ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Pour autant, elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue. Elle avait préféré rester dans les limites du raisonnable jusque-là pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre. Qui sait ce que Regina lui demanderait… ? Alors elle laissa sa véritable force physique prendre possession d'elle, et pour une fois, ses capacités ne lui firent pas défaut. Alors qu'il semblait impossible de courir plus vite qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, elle accéléra à nouveau et parcourut les cinquante derniers mètres à une vitesse impressionnante, en prenant dix bons mètres d'avance sur Regina, sous les yeux subjugués des spectateurs. Elle franchit la ligne d'arrivée sous les acclamations de la foule et certains qu'elles connaissaient peu, voire pas du tout, vinrent immédiatement la féliciter pour sa performance, si bien que Regina passa totalement inaperçue. Kathryn et Graham s'approchèrent tout de même quand elle arriva et la félicitèrent elle aussi.

\- J'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier, c'est vraiment impressionnant ce que vient de faire Emma ! s'exclama la blonde.

\- Je dois bien admettre qu'elle a fait fort, ajouta Graham.

\- Oui. Peut-être même un peu trop, souffla Regina.

Une fois que la foule se fut dispersée, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers Emma. La blonde était en train de parler avec Mulan qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle après l'honorable septième place qu'elle venait de décrocher. Sans même dire un mot, Regina saisit la blonde par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

\- Eh ! Lâche-moi ! s'écria celle-ci.

La brune s'exécuta et la poussa presque contre un arbre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, avant de la plaquer contre le tronc en la tenant fermement par les épaules.

\- Alors, pas trop déçue ? railla fièrement Emma. Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir te demander.

\- Tu ne me demanderas rien du tout.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna la blonde. C'était le marché !

\- Il n'y a plus de marché dès lors que tu as triché.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! s'impatienta la brune. Aucune personne normale ne pourrait courir aussi vite que tu l'as fait, et surtout pas après un cross aussi long et éprouvant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait toi peut-être ?

\- Je fais du sport tous les jours, et surtout je n'ai pas couru aussi vite qu'un champion olympique alors que j'avais déjà parcouru presque dix kilomètres ! s'emporta Regina. Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire comment tu as fait ça.

\- De même que les magiciens ne révèlent jamais leurs secrets, je garde les miens pour moi, répondit malicieusement la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Emma fut surprise d'entendre la brune utiliser de tels mots, elle qui était d'habitude si élégante et raffinée.

\- Tu as pris un truc, c'est ça ? reprit Regina.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? s'indigna la blonde.

\- J'essaye juste de comprendre comment tu as pu faire ça.

\- Fais tous les tests possibles et imaginables si ça t'amuse, je suis clean. Maintenant lâche-moi.

Son ton était sec, sans appel. Elle était lassée de cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part et surtout qui mettait en danger son secret. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir voulu placer sa fierté en priorité, car elle risquait gros, elle en prenait seulement conscience. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir besoin d'en arriver là pour battre Regina. D'ailleurs, la brune avait beau nier, elle aussi avait fait preuve de capacités hors norme. Même en faisant du sport tous les jours, il était impossible de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais tout comme elle, la brune niait en bloc. Une nouvelle fois, elles se trouvaient dans une impasse : aucune des deux n'abdiquerait, chacune étant bien décidée à garder son secret. Voyant que Regina ne faisait pas mine de la laisser partir, Emma reprit :

\- Lâche-moi, ou sinon-

\- Ou sinon quoi ? la coupa la brune. Tu vas me frapper ? dit-elle sans se démonter.

\- A vrai dire c'est autre chose que j'ai en tête. Quelque chose qui risque de ne pas te plaire mais qui sera sans doute bien plus efficace que des coups.

\- Oh voyez-vous ça ! Emma Swan qui me menace, je tremble de peur. Vas-y, si tu es si sûre de toi.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Au cours de leur échange, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Regina avait de plus en plus rapproché son visage de celui de la blonde, si bien qu'Emma n'eut aucun mal à réduire la distance de tout juste quelques centimètres qui les séparait. Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de la brune qui lui faisait face, l'embrassant presque brutalement. Regina ouvrit de grands yeux et recula subitement, lâchant alors Emma. Celle-ci eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'air affiché par la jeune fille en face d'elle.

\- Je t'avais prévenue.

\- Co… Comment as-tu-

Mais la brune fut interrompue avant de pouvoir finir.

\- Emma ! appela une voix au loin.

Regina se décala alors pour voir qui venait et tomba nez à nez avec une petite brune aux cheveux courts : la mère d'Emma. Quelques mètres derrière venait son mari. La blonde se dégagea alors de l'arbre et fit face à ses parents.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Nous voulions te faire une surprise en venant te voir au cross, commença son père.

\- Mais c'est plutôt nous qui avons été surpris, finit Mary-Margaret avec un air sévère.

Emma prit peur. Que voulait dire sa mère ? Elle savait bien que ses parents étaient arrivés de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir vu ce qui venait de se passer entre Regina et elle, mais… Elle nota alors que sa mère venait de se mordre la lèvre avant de se racler deux fois la gorge. C'était leur signe à elles pour se comprendre sans que personne d'autre ne le puisse, à part bien sûr David. A chaque fois que sa mère faisait ces gestes, cela signifiait qu'elle devait lui parler de quelque chose concernant son côté vampire. Ainsi, Emma savait exactement où voulaient en venir ses parents : ils avaient assisté à la fin de la course et savaient pertinemment ce qu'elle avait fait pour gagner.

\- On rentre, annonça sèchement son père.

Ce ton que venait d'employer David n'annonçait rien de bon, généralement quand il le faisait il était énervé. Et son père s'énervait rarement. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait finalement pas préféré que ses parents la surprennent en train d'embrasser Regina, mais elle se ravisa vite. Non, ça aurait sans doute été bien pire. Pas parce que Regina était une fille, ses parents étaient au courant de sa bisexualité et l'avaient acceptée plutôt facilement. Le fait qu'elle soit une fille n'aurait pas réellement posé de problème. Le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Cora Mills néanmoins… Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, la blonde suivit docilement ses parents. Habituellement elle n'aurait certainement pas obéi, et surtout pas devant quelqu'un de son âge, qui plus est Regina. Mais les choses n'étaient pas comme d'habitude à cet instant. La brune lui lança un regard suspicieux et méfiant quand elle passa à sa hauteur, mais Emma crut y apercevoir autre chose. De l'inquiétude ? Non, elle avait sans doute rêvé. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et accéléra le pas pour rattraper ses parents. Au moins avait-elle échappé aux questions de Regina.

**\- SwanQueen -**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? s'exclama Mary-Margaret.

Le trajet de retour dans la voiture c'était fait dans le silence le plus parfait, c'était tout juste si on entendait la respiration de chacun. Mais dès qu'ils étaient arrivés chez eux, la petite brune avait explosé. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans le salon pour discuter. Ou plutôt pour procéder au procès d'Emma, car c'était le sentiment qu'elle avait en cet instant, celui d'être accusée du pire des crimes et de risquer la peine capitale. Elle avait déjà vue sa mère en colère bien sûr, mais jamais à ce point. D'habitude c'était son père qui lui faisait la morale, mais ce jour-là il restait en retrait. D'un autre côté la blonde n'était pas étonnée. Certes, son père avait participé à son éducation tout autant que sa mère, mais quand il s'agissait de vampire c'était bien souvent Mary-Margaret qui s'en chargeait.

\- Alors ? J'attends, reprit sa mère.

La blonde resta muette, les yeux rivés au sol, en train de se tortiller sur son fauteuil. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais comment expliquer le pourquoi du comment sans que ses parents ne s'énervent encore plus.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mentit-elle.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Emma, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

\- Je connais peu de personnes qui aiment ça, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ça suffit, Emma ! s'écria son père. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter !

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes répondre à ta mère ou il va falloir te punir comme quand tu avais cinq ans ? reprit David.

\- Personne n'a rien vu, c'est bon.

\- Je peux t'assurer que plusieurs personnes ont noté ta performance plus qu'exceptionnelle à en croire ce qu'on a pu entendre parmi les élèves, dit sèchement sa mère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Pour gagner, je ne l'ai pas fait juste pour le plaisir ou pour me montrer ! répondit vivement la blonde qui sentait la colère commencer à monter en elle.

\- Descends d'un ton ! la réprimanda son père.

\- Emma, c'est complètement puéril, tu as passé l'âge pour ça, dit Mary-Margaret d'un ton ferme.

\- J'avais fait un pari, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre.

\- Un pari ? Et on peut savoir avec qui ? demanda David.

La blonde n'hésita qu'une seconde sur la conduite à tenir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire la vérité à ses parents.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- C'est vrai, admit sa mère. Alors revenons-en au vrai problème. Est-ce que tu as conscience de la gravité de ce que tu as fait ?

Emma avait évité le regard de ses parents depuis le début, mais cette fois elle releva ses deux émeraudes et les planta dans les yeux de sa mère. Le regard de la blonde était animé d'une flamme nouvelle, un mélange de colère, de lassitude et de tristesse qui faillit faire craquer Mary-Margaret. Mais elle tint bon.

\- Si les gens apprennent qui nous sommes vraiment nous sommes fichus. Non seulement on ne pourra plus vivre ici, mais en plus on risque fort d'avoir la police à nos trousses, et pourquoi pas aussi quelques scientifiques en quête de cobayes. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Cette fois ce fut trop. La colère prit totalement possession d'Emma. Elle se leva d'un bond et renversa sans difficulté la table basse que sa mère et son père, qui étaient face à elle, évitèrent de justesse.

\- Ce que je veux c'est une vie normale ! hurla-t-elle.

Un silence de plomb suivit sa déclaration. Ses parents la regardèrent, indécis, les yeux écarquillés. David fut le premier à se ressaisir.

\- Ton petit cinéma a assez duré ! Arrête tes caprices, tu as bientôt dix-huit ans !

\- Ce ne sont pas des caprices ! cria la blonde.

\- Il y a des gens bien plus malheureux que toi sur Terre.

\- C'est bon, je connais la chanson, inutile de me sortir ton discours moraliste une fois de plus.

\- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour que tu aies la vie normale que tu réclames, ta mère et moi.

\- Mais tout votre possible ce n'est pas assez ! cria à nouveau la blonde.

\- Emma, intervint enfin sa mère. Je suis passée par là aussi, je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-elle en s'approchant de sa fille.

Celle-ci recula vivement pour se placer hors de portée de la brune.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Toi tu es une vampire, une vraie ! Moi je ne suis que la moitié de ça et d'un humain. Je ne suis nulle part et partout à la fois, je suis entre deux mondes diamétralement opposés. Je suis censée vivre dans le monde des humains tout en composant avec des capacités surhumaines. Tous les jours, je dois faire attention, tous les jours ! insista-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée, j'en ai assez de cette vie !

\- Emma… Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? demanda sa mère.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, hein ? Rien du tout ! Tu ne peux rien faire, je suis comme et c'est tout, ça changera pas, et ça va sûrement même aller en s'aggravant, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

\- Ecoute, nous t'aimons ton père et moi. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qu'on peut-

\- Mais tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?! Y'a rien à faire j'te dis ! T'imprimes pas ?

\- Ça suffit maintenant !

Son père avait crié presque aussi fort que venait de le faire sa fille, et Mary-Margaret le regarda, bouche bée. Il était très rare que David perde ainsi son calme.

\- Tu vas monter dans ta chambre et te calmer ! Tu redescendras quand tu auras réfléchi et que tu seras prête à t'excuser.

Son père s'approcha à grands pas d'Emma et la saisit fermement par le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle obéisse.

\- Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea brutalement de la prise de David et le repoussa si violemment qu'il tomba au sol. Le temps sembla se figer, plus personne ne disait rien et ses deux parents semblaient tout aussi choqués qu'Emma par ce qu'elle venait de faire. La blonde regarda alors avec horreur ses parents à tour de rôle. Jusque-là, tout ce qu'elle avait dit était pensé, mais ça… Jamais elle n'avait voulu s'en prendre à son père. Ses yeux se firent plus brillants, envahis par des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû me mettre au monde, souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle quitta la pièce en trombe et se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la volée avant de partir en courant. David se remit sur ses pieds, prêt à la suivre, mais sa femme le retint.

\- Laisse-la, c'est inutile. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

Le blond hésita une seconde puis abdiqua finalement. Ils entreprirent alors de ramasser ce qui était sur la table basse et avait été renversé quand Emma s'était emportée. Alors qu'elle balayait les débris d'un verre, Mary-Margaret ne put réprimer un sanglot. Son mari abandonna alors ce qu'il était en train de faire pour s'approcher d'elle et la prendre délicatement dans ses bras protecteurs. Mary-Margaret s'y blottit et laissa alors libre cours à son chagrin.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. On trouvera une solution et Emma sera heureuse, comme elle l'a toujours été.

\- Et si elle ne l'avait jamais été justement ? souffla la petite brune entre deux sanglots.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais bien que c'est faux.

David serra sa femme dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui murmura des mots doux jusque ce qu'elle se calme. Mais sa conviction avait été ébranlée : et si leur fille n'avait réellement jamais été heureuse jusqu'à présent contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient ?

* * *

_**Comme promis, vous avez eu droit à un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre que dans le précédent. Mais vous l'aurez compris, Regina n'est pas vraiment prête à maintenir le pari...**_

_**Sans plus attendre, un petit teaser pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :  
Pourquoi Emma l'a-t-elle embrassée ? A-t-elle des sentiments pour elle ou veut-elle simplement l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse ? Et elle, que ressent-elle par rapport à tout ceci ? Tant de questions qui tournent dans la tête de Regina dont toutes les pensées sont dirigées vers la blonde. Mais une découverte plus qu'inattendue va couper court à sa réflexion. Comment va-t-elle gérer cette nouvelle ? Ces révélations vont-elles remettre en cause la relation qu'elle a avec Emma ou au contraire les rapprocher ?**_

_**A mardi ! :)**_


	12. Révélation

_**Hello !**_

_**Chapitre 12 donc ! Je prévoyais de le publier ce matin avant d'aller à mes épreuves, mais on a eu un petit incident technique chez moi puisque la box a grillé, donc on s'est retrouvé sans internet (merveileuuux !). Heureusement mon père a résolu ça, bref tout ça pour dire que je publie plus tard que d'habitude et je m'en excuse.**_

_**Maintenant il est temps de découvrir ce qui va se passer après ce premier baiser et cette crise de nerfs d'Emma... Le pari est tombé à l'eau c'est vrai, mais les choses avancent pas mal dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**_

_**Merci aux derniers arrivés qui ont commencé à lire ma fic, ça me fait plaisir d'accueillir des petits nouveaux tout comme ça me fait plaisir de voir ceux qui sont là depuis le début fidèles au poste !**_

_**Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Après avoir aidé les professeurs organisateurs du cross à ranger et à ramener le matériel jusqu'au lycée, Regina rentra chez elle. Même si c'était samedi, elle ne doutait pas que sa mère était à son bureau, en train de travailler comme toujours. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle vienne la voir courir, ou au moins qu'elle l'attende chez elle. Elle ne demandait pas de l'admiration, ni même des félicitations. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que sa mère soit fière d'elle et lui témoigne ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt. Mais Cora ne l'avait jamais fait jusque-là, alors pourquoi les choses auraient-elles changé du jour au lendemain ? Sachant donc pertinemment qu'elle trouverait leur immense maison vide à son retour, Regina ne se pressa pas pour rentrer.

Alors qu'elle marchait avec son élégance habituelle, son sac de sport sur l'épaule, ses pensées s'attardèrent sur Emma. Une fois de plus, la blonde lui cachait quelque chose, et elle était certaine que tous ces secrets étaient liés les uns aux autres. Plus les choses avançaient et plus Emma s'entourait de mystères, éveillant chaque fois un peu plus sa curiosité. Mais à ce moment-là ce n'était pas tant ce énième mystère qui la dérangeait – elle avait fini par plus ou moins s'y habituer – que ce que la blonde avait fait après la course. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser ? D'un autre côté, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si étonnant : elle voyait bien la blonde la dévorer des yeux chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. C'était bien sa vaine, voilà qu'elle était devenue la nouvelle cible d'Emma Swan… Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus dans tout ça, c'était que si ce baiser l'avait surprise, il ne lui avait pas réellement déplu. Le mouvement de recul qu'elle avait eu avait davantage été un réflexe qu'une réelle volonté de sa part. Elle s'était aperçue en voyant la blonde partir qu'elle aurait aimé renouveler l'expérience, goûter à nouveau ces lèvres rosées qui, malgré la rapidité du contact, lui avaient semblé si douces. Elle se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Voilà qu'elle se mettait à rêver d'embrasser la jeune blonde. Elle ne comprenait pas cet effet qu'Emma avait sur elle. D'un côté elle l'agaçait à un point inimaginable, et les fois où elle s'était retenue de lui coller sa main dans la tête avaient été nombreuses, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler. Elle était attirée par la blonde comme par un aimant. Leurs joutes verbales lui manquaient dès qu'elles se terminaient, et elle aurait toujours voulu voir sur son visage ce sourire qu'affichait la jeune fille quand elle arrivait à ses fins. Et ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux couleur d'émeraude qui l'envoutaient en un regard et... Regina secoua vivement la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête ! Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, dès qu'elle se laissait aller un instant, ses pensées dérivaient vers Emma et elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire béat de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

**\- SwanQueen -**

La brune était presque arrivée chez elle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tourner à l'angle de la rue et… Soudain, son regard fut attiré par d'étranges tâches qui parsemaient le sol. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit pour mieux voir mais constata alors qu'il lui était inutile de voir pour savoir ce qu'étaient ces tâches. Son odorat particulièrement développé ne la trompait jamais et ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était du sang, elle en était certaine. Elle se releva et regarda aux alentours. Mis à part Archie Hooper, le psychologue de la ville, qui passait sur le trottoir opposé avec son chien et la salua, il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Elle reporta alors son attention sur les tâches de sang et vit qu'elles formaient une petite traînée qui disparaissait rapidement pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un animal blessé, mais alors un coup de vent lui porta une nouvelle odeur. Ce n'était pas un animal. C'était un humain qui avait saigné. Elle hésita un instant sur la conduite à suivre. Elle aurait dû appeler le sheriff, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était la dernière chose à faire. Sans perdre de temps, elle suivit la trace laissée par les gouttes de sang et ne tarda pas à arriver au port de la ville. Il fut un temps où cet endroit était animé et constituait l'un des points de commerce phare de Storybrooke, mais depuis une dizaine d'année il n'abritait plus que quelques barques et des bâtiments désaffectés. En continuant à suivre la piste, elle arriva bientôt à un de ces bâtiments. La porte était entrouverte, signe que quelqu'un était entré. Regina fit coulisser le grand battant de métal dans un grincement sinistre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Tout était obscur et l'endroit était sale. A en croire les graffitis et les déchets qui traînaient un peu partout, l'endroit devait servir de repère à des jeunes ou de squatte. Elle laissa son regard s'accoutumer à la pénombre qui régnait puis reprit ses recherches. Elle avait beau marcher le plus délicatement possible, ses pas résonnaient dans le hangar. Soudain, elle sursauta en entendant du mouvement près de caisses délabrées. Elle se figea et fixa l'endroit d'où était venu le bruit, mais tout était silencieux. Elle s'approcha alors doucement des caisses qui étaient recouvertes d'une bâche. Une fois à quelques mètres, elle appela :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un répondez-moi. Je veux seulement vous aidez, vous devez être blessé vu le sang que j'ai trouvé.

Toujours aucune réponse, mais un léger bruit se fit entendre, comme une respiration rauque. Cette fois Regina en était sûre, quelqu'une était caché sous cette bâche.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, d'accord ? dit-elle en s'approchant.

Une fois assez proche des caisses, elle tendit le bras et saisit la bâche d'une main tremblante. Il y eut alors un mouvement brusque sous celle-ci. Regina tenta de garder son calme et tira lentement la bâche pour découvrir ce qui s'y cachait. Elle se figea en découvrant Emma assise au sol entre deux caisses, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête dans les bras.

\- Swan ?

La jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et semblait terriblement fébrile bien que Regina ne voit pas son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ?

La blonde se recroquevilla encore davantage, enfouissant plus profondément sa tête comme si elle ne voulait surtout pas que la brune voit son visage. Celle-ci voulut approcher pour secouer la jeune fille au sol, mais Emma sembla la sentir venir avant même qu'elle ne l'ait effleurée.

\- Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-elle sans relever la tête.

Regina arrêta son geste mais ne recula pas pour autant.

\- Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi !

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

\- Dégage j'te dis !

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne serai pas sûre que tu vas bien.

\- Je vais bien. Voilà, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

\- Sors d'ici et je m'en irai.

\- Pars et je sortirai.

\- Ça suffit, c'est totalement ridicule.

Regina s'approcha à nouveau et cette fois elle saisit Emma par le bras pour la lever.

\- Non ! protesta la blonde.

Mais il était trop tard. La brune regretta immédiatement son geste. En tirant le bras de la blonde, elle venait de dévoiler son visage, et ce qu'elle découvrit la pétrifia. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, horrifiée. Entre temps, Emma s'était à nouveau couvert le visage de ses mains. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne bouge. Emma ne voulait pas que la brune la voit à nouveau, et Regina était bien trop choquée pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Que… finit-elle par balbutier. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment tu…

La brune fut incapable de finir sa phrase, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avança de quelques pas, non sans hésitation, et se planta devant la blonde. Une fois son calme retrouvé, elle tenta de parler sans que sa voix ne tremble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Comme consciente qu'il était maintenant inutile de se cacher, Emma retira ses mains de son visage et tourna lentement la tête vers la brune qui ne put réprimer un haut le cœur. La blonde semblait ravagée et choquée, mais ce n'était pas le plus effrayant. Son visage habituellement si pâle était souillé par du sang. Elle en avait sur le menton, les joues, et même dans les cheveux. Ses mains en étaient elles aussi couvertes. Le tout donnait un tableau terrorisant et macabre. On aurait dit que la jeune fille venait de boire du sang directement au cou d'un animal. D'un animal ou… Regina aperçut un peu plus loin un sac à dos ouvert et une poche de sang médicale vide déchiquetée, comme si on avait mordu dedans à pleines dents. Son attention se reporta alors sur Emma et elle nota un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque-là : ses dents avaient la même apparence que le jour où elle s'était battue avec Elsa et s'était ensuite enfuie. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas toutes ses dents qui semblaient différentes, mais seulement ses canines qui étaient démesurément longues et acérées. Regina sentit tout à coup ses jambes faiblirent et s'assit sur une caisse pour ne pas tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, elle avait déjà compris. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche d'Emma. Il fallait que la blonde lui dise elle-même pour qu'elle y croit réellement et ne pense pas avoir simplement rêvé.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Regina venait de finir d'aider Emma à se nettoyer avec les mouchoirs et la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait dans son sac. La blonde était encore sous le choc, mais au moins elle n'avait plus de sang sur elle et la brune lui avait donné ses vêtements de sport pour qu'elle ne soit pas vue avec les siens couverts de tâches rouges. Après être sortie sur le port et avoir marché quelques minutes en buvant un peu d'eau, Emma avait lentement repris des couleurs et ses canines étaient redevenues normales. Elle revint vers Regina qui l'attendait patiemment, assise sur un ponton, les jambes se balançant au-dessus de l'eau.

\- Je crois que je te dois des explications, commença la blonde.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

Un rire sec s'échappa de la bouche d'Emma.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas envie de savoir, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la brune.

Regina ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête. Assise à côté d'elle, Emma resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes. Elle fixait l'eau, le regard perdu dans le vide, puis elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer à vrai dire. Tu ne croiras jamais ce que je vais te dire de toute façon.

\- Essaye toujours, l'encouragea d'un ton doux Regina en lui adressant un léger sourire.

De nouveau, la blonde garda un instant le silence avant de parler.

\- Je suis un vampire, lâcha-t-elle subitement.

La brune la dévisagea d'un air incertain, surprise sans vraiment l'être. Elle avait fait le lien dès qu'elle avait vu le visage d'Emma : la poche de sang vide, le liquide rouge dont elle était couverte, ses dents semblables à des crocs… Mais avoir une certitude était une chose, voir cette certitude confirmée en était une autre. Cependant, même après avoir eu la confirmation de la bouche de la concernée, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Un vampire ? Ca paraissait totalement fou ! Pourtant elle plus que n'importe qui d'autre aurait dû être capable d'y croire.

\- Mais alors… commença-t-elle, hésitante. Tes parents sont des vampires ?

\- Seulement ma mère. Mon père est totalement humain.

\- Tu es métisse alors ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit la blonde avec un faible sourire.

\- Et tu réussis à vivre avec ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il y a des jours plus difficiles que d'autres, comme aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle. Mais dans l'ensemble ça reste gérable.

\- Alors tu… Tu…

\- Oui, je bois du sang humain, dit Emma en voyant que la brune n'osait pas finir sa phrase. Ça ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir tu sais, et je m'en passerais volontiers si j'en avais la possibilité. Malheureusement sans ça je mourais, et surtout je deviendrais dangereuse pour les autres.

\- Dangereuse ? s'étonna Regina.

\- Tu te souviens quand je me suis battue avec Elsa ?

\- Bien sûr, comment l'oublier ?

\- C'est vrai… Bref, ce jour-là ça a dérapé à cause de ça.

\- Tu veux dire à cause de ton côté vampire ?

\- Oui. La bagarre n'a pas été déclenchée par ça bien sûr, mais après que j'ai frappé Elsa, quand j'ai vu son sang couler j'ai…

Emma interrompit sa phrase, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Elle se revoyait en train de perdre totalement le contrôle, tout comme elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui.

\- Ton instinct a refait surface, c'est ça ? dit Regina.

La blonde pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Mais depuis toutes ces années tu n'as pas réussi à trouver le moyen de contrôler ça ? demanda la brune.

\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis comme ça. Quand j'étais petite j'étais presque comme une humaine normale, mis à part le sang que je devais boire, et encore c'était en très petite quantité par rapport à un vrai vampire. Mais quand j'ai grandi et que la puberté est arrivée… Mon côté vampire a commencé à ressortir, et avec lui mon besoin de sang. C'est avec cette bagarre que je me suis aperçue qu'il m'en fallait encore plus. Je ne sais pas quand ça va s'arrêter. Ça…

Elle sembla hésiter à poursuivre mais Regina ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder en attendant qu'elle reprenne.

\- Ça me fait vraiment peur.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire… Tu as perdu le contrôle ?

\- Oui, souffla la blonde. Tu avais raison, j'ai triché pour le cross. Enfin, pas vraiment puisque c'est naturel chez moi de pouvoir faire ce que j'ai fait. Mais d'habitude je retiens ma force, et là au contraire je m'en suis servie pour gagner. Je suis désolée, dit-elle en regardant enfin Regina alors que depuis le début de leur conversation elle gardait le regard fixé sur l'eau.

La brune lui sourit gentiment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fait rien. J'imagine que ça doit être tentant quand on en a la possibilité.

Emma acquiesça avant de reprendre.

\- Comme tu peux t'en douter, mes parents m'ont vue. Quand on est renté ils m'ont engueulée comme jamais. J'ai fini par leur dire que j'aurais préféré ne jamais naître et je me suis enfuie. Mais au bout d'un moment j'ai senti mes canines ressortir. Ça me fait ça à chaque fois que mon corps a besoin de sang. Heureusement, depuis l'incident avec Elsa, j'ai toujours des réserves sur moi. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi et je ne pouvais pas non plus boire en pleine ville. Alors j'ai cherché un endroit pour me cacher, mais plus j'attendais et plus je sentais mon besoin de sang remonter. J'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir tenir et j'ai bu en pleine rue. Heureusement je crois que personne ne m'a vue, en tout cas j'espère. Après avoir bu un peu j'ai pu venir jusqu'ici et j'ai…

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et elle ne put pas continuer. Les larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux tandis qu'un flot d'émotions incontrôlables l'envahissait. Voyant qu'elle perdait pieds et que sa respiration devenait laborieuse, Regina prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serra.

\- Calme-toi, Emma. Respire calmement, ne panique pas.

Sous le choc, la blonde ne releva même pas le nom employé par la brune. Elle tourna un visage affolé vers elle.

\- Je me déteste tellement quand je fais ça, si tu savais. Je suis un monstre, Regina.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça, d'accord ? L'important c'est que tu ne blesses personne et que tu fasses en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

Emma garda ses grands yeux brillants de larmes fixés sur elle sans dire un mot, si bien que rapidement, Regina ne parvint plus à soutenir son regard et se détourna en lâchant la main de la blonde.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts ne répondit pas mais l'imita quand elle se leva.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Regina raccompagna la blonde jusqu'à l'entrée de la rue où elle habitait. Elle ne voulut pas aller plus loin, préférant ne pas prendre le risque d'être aperçue par les parents d'Emma en compagnie de leur fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? demanda la brune. Je suppose qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas trop de savoir que tu étais avec moi, et tu ne portes pas tes vêtements alors…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai bien quelque chose.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que le couple Swan refusait que leur fille la fréquente, Emma le lui avait déjà dit. Mais elle trouvait leur attitude et leur absence d'explication pour le moins étrange. Elle savait bien que la famille de la blonde et la sienne s'étaient toujours détestées, mais elle pensait que sa mère n'avait pas été claire sur le sujet de la même façon qu'elle ne l'était pas sur beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais de toute évidence, les parents d'Emma ne tenaient pas eux non plus à ce que leur fille s'attarde sur le sujet. Etait-il possible qu'ils soient au courant concernant sa propre famille ? Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre aujourd'hui sur la blonde et sa mère, une nouvelle pièce du puzzle venait se mettre en place. Les deux familles avaient quelque chose à cacher. Elle l'avait toujours soupçonné et senti, mais cette fois elle en était certaine, et elle était bien décidée à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par la blonde.

\- Concernant le pari…

Regina haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pense que vu les circonstances, il n'est plus vraiment valable, dit-elle.

\- Oui, je sais mais… Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour ne rien dire ? Tu es la seule personne au courant à part mes parents, même mes amis les plus proches n'en savent rien, alors-

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, personne ne saura rien, la coupa la brune.

La blonde lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup Regina. Bon, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on déjeune ensemble lundi ? proposa soudainement Emma avant que la brune ne tourne les talons.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire… Toi et moi ?

\- Eh bien… A moins que tu entendes autre chose par ensemble…

Regina resta figée, incapable de croire ce qu'était en train de lui proposer la blonde. Puis elle finit par se ressaisir.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Cool ! Alors à lundi, bon weekend.

Emma s'éloigna sans même attendre de réponse. La brune quant à elle, resta immobile quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Merci, à toi aussi.

Amusée de voir la lenteur de sa réaction, la blonde se retourna et lui sourit. Un sourire éclatant qui donna l'impression à Regina que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Elle se décida finalement elle aussi à partir et prit la direction de chez elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas réellement le sol tandis qu'elle marchait. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, sourire qu'elle s'empressa de chasser. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête, elle était ridicule, on aurait dit une collégienne qui connaissait son premier amour. A cette idée, son expression se fit plus morose. Le premier amour, elle l'avait déjà connu et l'histoire s'était très mal terminée. Depuis, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse, et Emma Swan était certainement la dernière personne à qui il fallait qu'elle s'attache, particulièrement avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Emma était une simple amie, rien de plus, et si elle était contente à la perspective de manger avec elle, c'était seulement parce que ce serait l'occasion de mieux la connaître. Les émotions de la journée lui retournaient sans doute la tête. Oui, c'était ça, les émotions. C'était seulement passager, et dès le lendemain elle rirait de ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

* * *

_**Ça y est, Regina a finalement découvert le secret d'Emma ! Alors que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Quelle influence tout ça pourrait avoir sur leur relation ? Telle est la question...**_

_**Sans plus attendre, voici un petit extrait de ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre :**_  
_**Emma retrouve tous ses amis au Granny's comme ils le font régulièrement. La soirée s'annonçait bien jusqu'à ce que Ruby mette les pieds dans le plat. Ajoutez à cela un Killian dont l'attitude est de plus en plus étrange et vous obtiendrez une blonde plus déboussolée que jamais.**_

_**Alors d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce que ça annonce tout ça ?**_

_**N'oubliez pas que vos avis m'intéressent, que ce soit pour me flatter (je le mérite bien après tout ! Non... ?) ou pour me lyncher :')**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	13. Neal avait raison

_**S****alut la compagnie !**_

_**Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial puisqu'il marque ma libération et le début de mes trois mois de vacances ! (ceux qui sont passés par la première année de médecine comprendront ce que je vis) J'ai fini mon dernier partiel aujourd'hui à 19h et donc pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 13 en avance, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir :)**_

_**On a eu droit à de grandes révélations de la part d'Emma au dernier chapitre, et je vous avais annoncé pour celui-ci quelque chose à propos de Ruby, et surtout de Killian (depuis le temps que j'en parle de celui-là), vous allez donc pouvoir découvrir tout ça. Vous avez été plusieurs à vous "plaindre" de ne pas avoir de révélations du côté de Regina, et ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui, mais soyez patients, ça viendra ;)**_

_**Bae (Guest) : Je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir reçu ta toute première review et de savoir que tu suis cette fic depuis le début, j'espère te garder jusqu'à la fin et merci de faire partie des lecteurs ! Pour ce qui est d'un autre baiser, là aussi il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais comme tu t'en doutes ça viendra tôt ou tard ;)**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Le samedi était enfin arrivé. Emma se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de retrouver tous ses amis le soir même au Granny's pour qu'ils mangent ensemble. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, l'après-midi passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Elle fit rapidement ses devoirs et commença à réviser pour une interrogation prévue le mardi. Mais bien vite elle rangea ses affaires, se disant qu'il lui restait encore le dimanche et le lundi pour travailler. Après avoir traîné sur les réseaux sociaux, quand enfin dix-huit heures sonna, elle se prépara pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle prit tout son temps sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, si bien qu'en sortant de la salle de bain elle s'aperçut qu'elle allait être en retard.

\- Maman, tu peux me préparer ma tasse s'il-te-plaît ? cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à la volée, seulement vêtue d'une serviette attachée autour de sa poitrine.

\- Tu as des mains, non ? répondit sa mère depuis le bas des escaliers.

\- Je suis à la bourre, je dois retrouver les autres au Granny's dans moins d'une demie heure.

\- Bon d'accord, je m'en occupe, soupira sa mère.

\- Merci !

Quand Emma était rentrée chez elle après la dispute qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, ses parents ne lui avaient fait aucune remarque, si ce n'est qu'ils lui avaient demandé de leur parler quand quelque chose n'allait pas plutôt que de tout garder pour elle comme elle en avait l'habitude. Chacun s'accordait à penser qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, tout avait été dit au cours de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'Emma ne s'enfuit de la maison. Ainsi, la routine avait repris son cours. Pourtant, les choses avaient changé maintenant, même si les parents de la blonde ne le savaient pas. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus les seuls à partager son secret. D'un certain côté Emma se sentait un peu moins seule. Savoir que quelqu'un extérieur à sa famille était au courant de sa vraie nature avait un peu allégé le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis tant d'années. Mais d'un autre côté, cela impliquait qu'elle accorde sa confiance à une fille dont elle connaissait finalement peu de choses. Dans cette histoire Regina était un appui comme elle pouvait être un problème s'il lui venait à l'esprit de révéler son secret. Elle avait senti la brune sincère quand elle lui avait promis de ne rien dire, mais comment être sûre qu'elle ne mentait pas. La bonne nouvelle était que l'attitude de Regina à son égard n'avait pas changé. Elle la regardait toujours de la même façon, sans qu'il y ait de pitié ni même de peur dans ses yeux comme elle l'avait craint, et surtout depuis une semaine qu'elle était au courant, elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet les quelques fois où elles s'étaient vues. Néanmoins Emma savait qu'elle devait rester prudente. Maintenant que la brune avait de quoi faire pression sur elle, elle pourrait s'en servir quand elle le voudrait.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire en quête de quelque chose à se mettre. Elle opta pour une tenue simple, ce qu'elle portait presque toujours : un slim, un débardeur et des bottes. Après tout ce n'était qu'un repas entre amis, inutile de se mettre sur son trente et un. Elle s'habilla à la hâte puis retourna dans sa salle de bain pour se sécher les cheveux, qu'elle attacha ensuite en une simple queue de cheval haute, et se maquilla légèrement. Une fois prête elle descendit et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine.

\- Tiens, dit celle-ci en lui tendant sa tasse.

\- Merci.

Elle se saisit de la tasse et but trois gorgées d'un coup.

\- Doucement, tu vas t'étouffer !

\- Maman, arrête ! Ça va, j'ai plus cinq ans.

\- Rappelle-moi à quand remonte la dernière fois où c'est arrivé.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mardi, ok. Mais c'était parce que-

\- Parce que tu étais en retard pour aller au lycée. Si tu étais un peu plus ponctuelle ça n'arriverait pas.

Emma soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle savait pertinemment que sa mère avait raison, mais elle avait toujours été comme ça et ne pensait pas que ça changerait un jour. Elle but à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois pour éviter de nouvelles réprimandes de la part de sa mère. Un changement certain s'était opéré chez elle. Depuis l'épisode de la bagarre avec Elsa, elle avait remarqué que non seulement sa consommation de sang avait augmenté, mais aussi qu'elle buvait plus facilement. Alors qu'auparavant elle grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle trempait les lèvres dans le liquide rouge, maintenant elle le buvait sans réel plaisir mais sans non plus être dégoûtée. Elle but la dernière gorgée puis posa la tasse dans l'évier.

\- Laisse tout, je m'en occuperai en rentrant, dit-elle à sa mère. Je ne rentrerai pas tard, et si vous avez besoin de me joindre j'ai mon portable.

Emma alla dans l'entrée pour enfiler sa veste.

\- Il y aura quelqu'un pour te raccompagner ? demanda la petite brune qui l'avait suivie.

\- Oui, comme toujours maman, soupira la blonde.

\- Tu as de l'argent ?

\- Oui. J'ai tout, c'est bon. A plus tard papa, bonne soirée ! cria-t-elle à son père qui était dans le salon et lui répondit tout juste, trop absorbé par le match de basket qu'il regardait à la télévision.

La blonde s'apprêtait à sortir quand sa mère la retint.

\- Tu es sûre que tu as vraiment tout ?

Emma se retourna et tomba sur sa mère qui lui tendait son trousseau de clés. Elle eut un sourire gêné pareil à celui d'un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise et revint vers la petite brune pour prendre ses clés.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu nous réveilles en rentrant.

\- Merci, maman. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, dit la blonde en plantant un bisou sur la joue de sa mère qu'elle dépassait de quelques centimètres.

\- Je me pose parfois la question.

\- Bonne soirée à tous les deux, ajouta Emma avant de sortir pour de bon.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Comme elle le pensait, elle arriva en retard au Granny's. Tous ses amis étaient déjà assis à la table qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper quand ils se retrouvaient tous.

\- Emma Swan, fidèle à elle-même, arrive bonne dernière, plaisanta Neal avec un sourire.

\- J'ai eu un contretemps, dit-elle avec mauvaise foi.

\- Oui, comme à chaque fois.

\- Bon on va pas rester sur mon manque de ponctualité toute la soirée.

\- Tu as raison, assieds-toi plutôt, on attendait plus que toi pour commander.

Elle s'installa sur l'une des deux banquettes qui entouraient la table et Ruby ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Waho Ruby ! Tu es vraiment sexy quand tu as ta tenue de serveuse ! s'écria Emma.

\- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois, Em', soupira la brune. Fais attention, je vais finir par croire que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil auquel la blonde répondit par un sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient l'habitude de ce genre de plaisanteries, c'était presque devenu un rituel. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'amitié entre elles, et leur relation convenait parfaitement à Emma comme à Ruby qui constituaient sans doute à elle deux la paire la plus soudée du groupe.

\- Vous prenez la même chose que d'habitude ? demanda cette dernière.

\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, lança Killian.

\- Je vais donner un coup de main à Granny et je vous rejoins.

La brune s'éloigna en direction des cuisines. Ses parents étant morts dans une avalanche quand elle était petite, c'est sa grand-mère qui l'avait élevée. Ruby n'avait jamais manqué de rien et aujourd'hui elle se sentait redevable envers celle qu'elle appelait Granny. Habituellement elle l'aidait toujours en assurant le service, mais sa grand-mère acceptait de faire une exception quand elle devait retrouver ses amis.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Les conversations allaient bon train autour de la table tandis qu'ils étaient tous devant leur assiette, pour la plupart remplies d'un hamburger accompagné de frites. Emma fut soulagée de voir que Killian semblait moins maussade que les jours précédents. Bien au contraire, il semblait même plutôt de bonne humeur. Rapidement, la conversation dérivant, ils en vinrent à aborder le sujet des relations amoureuses de chacun. Neal avoua avoir un faible pour une fille du lycée rencontrée récemment, Tamara. Les choses semblaient bien se présenter et Emma espérait que cette relation pourrait se concrétiser. Ruby et Belle, quant à elles, furent assez brèves sur le sujet, prétendant toutes les deux ne pas vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un pour l'instant. Mais la blonde n'était pas dupe. Si elle pensait que Ruby disait la vérité, elle en était bien moins sûre pour Belle. Le changement de comportement de cette dernière ne lui avait pas échappé et elle avait également noté qu'elle et la serveuse du Granny's passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Alors Mulan, comment vont les amours pour toi ? demanda Ruby avec un air espiègle.

Les joues de la jeune asiatique se parèrent de rouge et elle détourna le regard.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je pensais que tu avais au moins quelqu'un en vue, tu passes tout ton temps sur ton portable ces derniers jours.

\- Pas du tout !

Son téléphone, posé sur la table, la fit mentir en vibrant à cet instant précis.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Ruby. Alors, c'est qui ?

Elle était prête à se saisir du portable mais Emma fut plus rapide, bien décidée à venir en aide à son amie qui commençait à paniquer. Elle regarda l'écran et vit le prénom d'Aurore s'afficher. Elle prit alors un air faussement déçu.

\- Ton père, super… souffla-t-elle. Tu devrais lui dire de te lâcher un peu la grappe, il est sans arrêt sur ton dos à surveiller ce que tu fais.

\- Il... Il tient à moi et veut me protéger, c'est tout. Il n'est pas rassuré de me savoir dehors le soir.

\- C'est pas comme si tu étais toute seule.

\- On en a déjà parlé Emma, tu sais bien que tes parents sont très différents des miens.

\- Bon, changeons de sujet ! s'exclama la blonde, fière d'avoir réussi à détourner l'attention des autres.

Ils avaient tous très bien acceptés le fait qu'elle soit bisexuelle et elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Mulan refusait de leur dire la vérité. Certes, ses parents étaient très attachés aux traditions et ne prendraient certainement pas très bien la nouvelle le jour où ils l'apprendraient, mais ce n'était pas comme si leurs amis avaient été du genre à aller tout leur dire. Pour autant, la blonde respectait le choix de son amie et faisait donc tout son possible pour l'aider à garder son secret.

\- Et toi alors Killian ? interrogea Neal.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu as quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ?

\- Ça se pourrait bien, répondit le jeune homme avec l'un de ses fameux sourires en coin.

\- Tu comptes t'arrêter là ou… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Belle.

\- Je préfère garder son prénom pour moi pour l'instant, dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

\- On la connaît au moins ? reprit la jeune fille.

\- Oui, vous la connaissez. Je n'en dirai pas plus, les révélations s'arrêtent là.

\- Sérieusement ? s'indigna Neal. Ça se fait pas !

\- Je vous ai déjà donné bien assez d'indices.

Son interlocuteur poussa un long soupir mais n'ajouta rien. Le silence s'installa autour de la table, rapidement brisé par Ruby.

\- Il y en a une qu'on n'entend pas beaucoup, fit-elle remarquer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Emma qui prit un air détaché.

\- Eh ! Me regardez pas comme ça, on dirait que je viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

\- Ruby n'a pas tort, tu es plus bavarde sur ce genre de sujet d'habitude, dit Neal.

\- Et ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue avec quelqu'un, ça ne te ressemble pas, renchérit Belle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Vous avez décidé de faire mon procès ou quoi ? dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- On se pose des questions, rien de plus, reprit la brunette.

\- Moi j'ai une petite idée de qui tu pourrais convoiter, dit Ruby avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qui ? s'exclama Neal.

\- J'ai plus personne à convoiter, j'ai déjà fait le tour du lycée, railla Emma.

\- C'était le cas il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est vrai. Mais plus depuis qu'une certaine brune est arrivée au lycée en début d'année.

Tout le monde dans le groupe regarda Ruby avec un air sceptique et Belle finit par prononcer la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres :

\- Quelle brune ?

\- Oui bonne question : quelle brune ? Parce que je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler, dit Emma.

\- Oh si, tu vois très bien même ! Si je te dis Regina Mills, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Aussitôt le prénom prononcé, des exclamations fusèrent autour de la table, si bien que les quelques autres clients se tournèrent tous vers eux. Une fois le calme revenu, Neal regarda la blonde, indécis.

\- Tu veux t'attaquer à Regina Mills ?

\- T'es complètement folle ! s'exclama Mulan qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à s'impliquer à ce point dans une conversation, elle qui habituellement prenait toujours du recul sur tout.

\- Mais arrêtez ! C'est Ruby qui dit ça, pas moi ! Je m'en fous de cette fille !

\- Arrête un peu Emma, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle t'intéresse ! reprit l'intéressée.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Dès le premier jour tu as essayé de faire connaissance avec elle. Après, alors qu'elle t'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas sympathiser avec toi, tu t'es accrochée pendant une semaine. Tu la taquines dès que tu peux pour la pousser à bout et la faire réagir. Et puis j'ai bien vu que depuis quelques temps tu passais plus de temps avec elle.

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

\- Pas besoin de t'espionner pour le voir. Pas plus tard que cette semaine, tu as mangé deux fois avec elle le midi, alors que ce n'était jamais arrivé depuis le début de l'année. Et à mon avis tu ne la laisses pas totalement indifférente.

Emma manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de soda qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- Pardon ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Son histoire de cross, excuse-moi mais c'est bizarre. Depuis quand les coachs demandent aux élèves de faire de la pub ?

\- Il y avait de moins en moins de participants.

\- Et alors ? Les coachs s'en fichent de ça.

\- Ils ne veulent pas que la vie sportive du lycée s'arrête, c'est tout.

\- Non non, il y a autre chose, j'y crois pas à son histoire. Mais d'ailleurs… Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu lui avais demandé puisque c'est toi qui as gagné.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit la blonde en croisant les bras.

\- Ça doit être vraiment intéressant si tu refuses d'en parler ! Elle t'a roulé une pelle ?

\- Bon ok, ça suffit maintenant.

Emma prit sa veste posée sur la banquette à côté d'elle et commença à l'enfiler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Belle.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Je suis désolée de vous planter comme ça, mais si Ruby ne veut pas me croire alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais.

\- Oh c'est bon Em', si on peut même plus plaisanter, souffla la brune.

\- Tu ne connais certainement pas l'expression qui dit que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures alors, répondit la blonde d'un ton sec.

Mulan, qui était à côté d'elle en bout de banquette, se leva pour la laisser passer.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer ? On peut changer de sujet, je suis sûre que Ruby ne voulait pas te vexer, dit-elle.

\- C'est gentil Mulan, mais maintenant que je suis énervée je préfère rentrer avant de dire des choses que je ne pense pas. Désolée pour les autres, lâcha-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amis, prenant soin de ne pas regarder Ruby. Bonne fin de soirée, à lundi.

Ils répondirent à peine, trop gênés par la situation. La brune quant à elle, fixa Emma du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait tort, d'autant que la réaction inhabituelle de son amie montrait bien qu'elle était dans le vrai.

Une fois dehors, Emma prit une grande bouffée d'air frais qui lui glaça les poumons. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir ainsi ? En temps normal elle aurait ignoré les taquineries de son amie, elle aurait peut-être même joué le jeu. Mais à l'évocation du nom de Regina elle avait vu rouge. Ruby se trompait, elle ne ressentait rien pour la brune et elle se fichait complètement d'elle ! Si elles passaient plus de temps ensemble c'était tout simplement parce que les événements avaient fait qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées. Regina était d'une rare beauté, elle devait bien l'admettre, mais en aucun cas elle n'aurait voulu la voir comme autre chose qu'une amie et celle qui connaissait maintenant son secret. Pourtant, elle était bien obligée d'avouer que cette brune ne la laissait pas indifférente. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle l'avait rencontrée elle s'était mise en tête de la conquérir. Mais sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, petit à petit, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, cette idée avait disparu de son esprit qui s'était alors focalisé uniquement sur le secret de la brune, secret qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas découvert. Elle n'avait pas relevé jusque-là, mais tout ce que Ruby lui avait dit était vrai. Elle était de plus en plus souvent avec Regina et surtout, elle en prenait maintenant conscience, elle appréciait particulièrement ces moments en sa compagnie. Pourtant la brune l'exaspérait. Elle la trouvait méprisante et hautaine et les mises en garde de ses parents contre elle et sa famille n'aidaient sûrement pas d'une certaine façon. Néanmoins, elle avait appris à la connaître et avait découvert qu'il n'y avait pas que ça chez la brune. Elle avait un certain humour, bien qu'il ait fallu du temps à Emma pour le cerner –Regina était assez pince sans rire – elle était cultivée et surtout elle avait du répondant et un fort caractère, une chose que la blonde appréciait particulièrement. C'était peut-être ça qui faisait qu'elle ne se comportait pas avec Regina comme avec les autres ? La brune était la première à oser lui tenir tête, et c'est justement ce qui l'intéressait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas parce qu'elle se lassait du caractère trop docile de ses petits et petites amis/es qu'elle les quittait après seulement quelques semaines de relation ? Mais… Etait-elle en train d'admettre que Regina pouvait vraiment lui plaire ? Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, tentée de se gifler pour avoir pensé une chose pareille. Ruby lui faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi.

Les muscles déjà transis par le froid après seulement quelques secondes dehors, Emma se mit en marche. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit la porte du Granny's s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Killian.

\- Killian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais te raccompagner.

\- Oh non, c'est pas la peine. Reste plutôt avec les autres, je peux rentrer seule ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ça sert à rien que je reste si tu n'es pas là.

Emma ne put réprimer un rougissement et enfonça son visage dans son col pour le cacher.

\- Bon… Comme tu voudras.

Les deux amis prirent alors la direction de la maison de la blonde et marchèrent en silence. Après quelques minutes passées sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, Killian finit par prendre la parole :

\- Alors comme ça tu as quelqu'un en vue et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Oh c'est bon, arrête ! Si c'est pour entendre ce genre de remarque je préfère rentrer toute seule, dit-elle en forçant le pas.

Le jeune homme accéléra lui aussi et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Excuse-moi, je voulais seulement plaisanter, je n'aurais pas dû.

La blonde se calma et reprit un rythme normal, Killian, à ses côtés, lui lançant régulièrement des regards en coin.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Emma, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, signe que ses parents étaient déjà couchés. Elle gravit les quelques marches du perron, suivie par Killian, puis se retourna vers lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Killian.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-il en esquissant une révérence.

La blonde émit un petit rire qui n'échappa pas à son ami, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de celui-ci.

\- Au fait, cette fille dont tu nous as parlée, c'est qui ? questionna Emma.

\- J'ai dit que je ne dirais rien de plus.

\- Oh allez, je ne dirai rien aux autres !

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu la connais bien. Très bien même.

\- Ruby ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- Non ce n'est pas Ruby, sourit-il. Et ce n'est pas non plus Belle ni Mulan si tu veux tout savoir.

Emma fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle essayait de deviner qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse fille qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de son ami pourtant si peu penché sentiments d'habitude.

\- Bon je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit.

Il y eu un court temps de flottement entre les deux adolescents. Puis, lentement, avec douceur, Killian se rapprocha d'Emma. Il avança son visage et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de la blonde dans un baiser tendre. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne se recule et parte sans rien ajouter. Il ne semblait pas gêné, il partait seulement parce qu'il avait fait passer son message et n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Emma resta totalement immobile pendant de longues minutes. Quand elle se décida finalement à rentrer chez elle, il fallut qu'elle calme les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de ses mains pour ouvrir la porte sans faire tomber ses clés. Elle referma sans bruit pour ne pas risquer de réveiller ses parents puis monta à toute allure dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce elle s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle prit alors réellement conscience de la situation. Neal ne s'était pas trompé : c'était sur elle que Killian avait craqué.

* * *

_***musique tragique* Voilà, le moment tant redouté dans les fics SQ... Killian s'emmêle ! Alors d'après vous, que va faire Emma ? Ça va être le râteau pour notre cher Hook, ou plutôt le True Love "et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" ? Mais ne pleurez pas tout de suite, quoi qu'il arrive entre temps, vous savez bien que nos deux miss sont faites pour être ensemble ;)**_

_**Pour patienter jusqu'à samedi, voilà un petit teaser :  
****Quel choix va faire Emma ? Tout ceci remettrait-il en cause l'amitié naissante entre elle et Regina ? Pourtant, d'autres événements prouvent une fois encore que tout semble les pousser l'une vers l'autre. Et si tout cela révélait des sentiments inattendus ?****  
**_

_**PS : Demain soir c'est la soirée post partiels, donc je vous avoue que je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai samedi... Ahah ! Donc si ne voyez aucun chapitre pointer le bout de son nez, ce sera sûrement que je suis en train de régurgiter tout ce que j'ai (et n'ai pas) dans l'estomac. Bref, je m'excuse d'avance si je devais avoir du retard dans la publication.**_


	14. Retrouvailles

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Le chapitre du samedi, c'est lui, le voilà ! Il est relativement long et il se passe pas mal de choses dedans. Vous allez sans doute me haïr au début, mais la fin devrait vous plaire (en tout cas je l'espère) car elle ouvre sur de nouvelles perspectives ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous :)**_

* * *

Le dimanche soir, Regina avait envoyé un message à Emma pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec elle le lendemain, mais elle n'avait eu aucune réponse. Quand elle monta dans le bus le lundi matin, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que la place qu'elle occupait habituellement était prise. En effet, depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la jeune fille, elles avaient pris l'habitude de prendre le bus ensemble, l'occasion pour elles de papoter. Seulement ce jour-là, ce n'était autre que l'exaspérant Killian Jones qui se trouvait assis à côté d'Emma. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la brune fut envahie par un sentiment inconnu mais qui provoqua chez elle une vive colère. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé, déterminée à faire passer l'envie au brun de lui prendre sa place. Mais alors, ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la blonde, le sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrassa sans gêne, une main sur sa joue. Le pire fut quand la brune vit qu'Emma ne le repoussait pas et répondait même au baiser. Regina resta bouche bée à observer la scène jusqu'à ce que les deux adolescents se séparent et que la blonde note sa présence.

\- Ah tiens Regina ! commença-t-elle en souriant. Je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va, répondit-elle sèchement. Je ne te retourne pas la question, tu as l'air d'aller très bien toi.

\- Euh… Oui ça va, dit la blonde, décontenancée par l'attitude de son amie. Killian monte au même arrêt que moi alors il s'est installé là, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, aucun problème.

A peine sa phrase terminée, elle alla jusqu'au fond du bus et s'installa seule. Elle sortit ses écouteurs de son sac et commença à écouter de la musique pour essayer de se calmer.

Quand le bus fut arrivé au lycée, Regina s'empressa de descendre sans perdre de temps pour ne surtout pas avoir à parler à la blonde. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas en direction du lycée qu'elle entendit cette dernière appeler son prénom. Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter quand Emma l'appela une deuxième puis une troisième fois.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça te tenait tant à cœur de faire le trajet avec moi, commença-t-elle. Mais t'en fais pas, j'ai dit à Killian qu'on se verrait à d'autres moments et ce soir on pourra être ensemble et tu me raconteras ton weekend, proposa-t-elle gentiment avec un sourire.

\- Non c'est bon, je m'en fiche de faire le trajet avec toi. Mets-toi à côté de ton cher et tendre si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit la brune d'un ton cassant.

\- Attends un peu… Je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

Regina se crispa. De la jalousie ? Ca non, certainement pas ! Jalouse de ce pauvre type, elle ? Il n'y avait aucun risque, il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville, et ce dans n'importe quel domaine.

\- Ne crois pas que tu aies une telle importance à mes yeux.

Emma sembla blessée par cette remarque cinglante mais la brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

\- C'est juste que j'avais cru qu'on s'était suffisamment rapproché pour que tu me parles de ce genre de choses au lieu de me laisser le découvrir comme ça. Apparemment je me trompais.

\- Regina… commença la blonde avec un air attristé.

\- Non c'est rien, t'en fais pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard en cours. A la prochaine.

Sans attendre elle tourna les talons et se dirigea à nouveau vers le lycée.

\- Regina, attends !

Mais l'intéressée ne se retourna pas et continua sa route, bien décidée à ne pas céder et à ne pas montrer à quel point cette nouvelle l'avait atteinte, car pour le montrer il aurait d'abord fallut qu'elle se l'admette à elle-même, et ça elle en était tout simplement incapable.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Emma sortait avec Killian depuis bientôt un mois, et pourtant Regina n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. D'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, il était très rare que la blonde entretienne une relation aussi longue, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi quelqu'un comme Jones ? Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui ! Mais ça, Regina ne l'aurait dit à Emma pour rien au monde. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'entende encore dire qu'elle était jalouse, parce que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Pour être jalouse il aurait d'abord fallu qu'elle ait de réels sentiments pour la blonde, des sentiments plus forts qu'une simple amitié. Mais si elle se comportait de la sorte et voyait cette relation d'un si mauvais œil, ne devait-elle pas en déduire que c'était le cas ? Cette idée lui revenait régulièrement en tête mais à chaque fois elle la rejetait en l'expliquant simplement : elle voulait que son amie soit heureuse et ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse s'épanouir dans une relation avec Killian, raison pour laquelle cette relation l'énervait tant. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à Emma depuis que celle-ci sortait avec le jeune homme et plus le temps passait, plus elle lui manquait. Les conversations qu'elles avaient, les confidences qu'elles commençaient à échanger avant que Killian ne vienne tout gâcher, le rire d'Emma, son sourire, ses beaux yeux verts… Tout chez elle lui manquait. Elle avait beau lutter, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir la blonde de la tête. Elle résista pendant plus de trois semaines mais le manque finit par l'emporter sur sa fierté et elle craqua. Alors que la jeune fille déjeunait avec son petit ami, Regina prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la table où ils étaient installés.

\- Bonjour, Emma.

\- Ah tiens, tu te souviens encore de mon prénom après tout ce temps ? C'est un miracle !

La brune se raidit en entendant le ton cassant et plein de rancœur de son interlocutrice. Mais elle garda sa contenance et poursuivit.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit rapidement la blonde en reportant son attention sur son repas.

\- C'est important.

\- Je m'en fiche que ce soit important ou pas, je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

\- Emma, je-

Regina fut interrompue par Killian qui se leva brusquement et se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant elle.

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te parler alors laisse-la tranquille, lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, ne t'en mêle pas.

\- Ça me concerne à partir du moment où tu fais chier ma copine.

\- Ah tu la considères comme ta copine ? Voyez-vous ça… Et à ton avis, comment elle te considère toi ? Comme une conquête de plus qu'elle jettera quand tu ne l'amuseras plus, sans doute.

\- Espèce de… commença le brun en se rapprochant dangereusement.

\- Killian, ça suffit, intervint Emma en se levant à son tour.

\- Elle m'insulte et je devrais me laisser faire ? s'indigna le jeune homme.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça dégénère alors calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

Le brun serra les dents, furieux de se voir rabroué devant son adversaire.

\- C'est ça, bon toutou, railla Regina, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Toi ! gronda Killian, prêt à en découdre.

\- Non ! Arrête ! cria Emma en le retenant, attirant tous les regards sur eux. Assieds-toi et attends-moi, je n'en ai pas longtemps.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la blonde saisit Regina par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart des autres élèves.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- C'est lui qui s'est emmêlé alors que je te parlais à toi.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Tu me fais une crise quand tu apprends que je sors avec Killian, tu arrêtes de me parler après ça, tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages, et maintenant tu arrives comme une fleur en disant que tu veux me parler. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?

\- Je voulais seulement m'excuser, mais apparemment ça ne t'intéresse pas, lança la brune d'un ton sec, bien trop fière pour faire profil bas.

\- Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de t'en prendre à Killian, hein ?

\- Eh ! C'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Non mais tu t'écoutes ? Et après c'est moi la gamine ? Je rêve ! s'offusqua la blonde.

Regina prit conscience de son comportement puéril et déplacé puis soupira.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme je l'ai fait.

\- C'est bon, c'est déjà oublié, souffla Emma avec un air las.

\- Je voulais te parler parce que…

La brune hésita à continuer mais son amie attendit qu'elle poursuive sans rien dire.

\- Tu me manques.

Emma écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles et resta bouche bée.

\- Je sais que c'est moi qui ai coupé les ponts, mais le fait est que je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça parce que maintenant je m'aperçois que tous les moments qu'on partageait me manquent. Mais c'est trop tard et je suppose que tu ne voudras plus de moi dans ta vie et ce sera bien fait pour moi. Je veux seulement que tu saches que je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme ça.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, silence que Regina brisa rapidement, mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser… Encore désolée.

Elle commença à tourner le dos à la blonde quand celle-ci la retint par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Attends !

La brune la regarda d'un air incertain.

\- Si je suis tout à fait honnête avec toi, je dirais que… Que… Moi aussi ça me manque tous ces moments qu'on partageait. J'étais vraiment triste de voir que ma relation avec Killian avait un tel impact sur notre amitié, mais quand j'ai vu ta réaction j'ai pensé que c'était fichu, alors j'ai fini par laisser tomber.

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle voulut parler mais la surprise bloqua ses mots dans sa gorge. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Emma finit par prendre la parole.

\- Mais du coup, si ça nous manque à toutes les deux ce serait bête de s'en priver, tu crois pas ?

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la brune qui hocha faiblement la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Alors on oublie cette dispute ridicule ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Emma s'approcha de Regina et la prit dans ses bras. La brune fut d'abord prise au dépourvu mais finit par lui rendre son étreinte, heureuse de retrouver son amie. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité, à sa place. Malheureusement la blonde finit par la lâcher et s'éloigna d'elle, mais elle garda le contact en lui prenant les mains.

\- Bon, je vais y retourner, Killian doit m'attendre.

\- Oui vas-y.

Emma lui sourit et alors qu'elle allait partir, la brune l'arrêta.

\- Emma, attends !

L'intéressée se retourna et lui fit face.

\- Oui ?

\- Vendredi soir je joue pour la représentation annuelle de l'orchestre du lycée. J'ai une place gratuite mais… Je suppose que ma mère ne viendra pas, dit-elle sans pouvoir cacher sa déception. Alors… Ça te dirait de venir ?

La blonde sembla sincèrement touchée par la proposition, mais rapidement son air s'assombrit.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais on avait déjà prévu de sortir avec Killian, désolée.

\- Oh… Ne t'excuse pas, ça ne fait rien.

\- Bon… A plus tard alors.

\- Oui, à plus tard, répondit la brune en se forçant à sourire à son amie.

Emma s'éloigna et elle la regarda rejoindre son petit ami mais préféra détourner le regard et partir quand elle la vit poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Le grand jour de la représentation était enfin arrivé et Regina ne tenait plus en place. Elle était à la fois excitée et morte de peur. Son stress n'avait cessé d'augmenter au cours des trois derniers jours et il était actuellement à son paroxysme. Elle avait l'honneur d'être le premier violon et en tant que tel, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Elle écarta légèrement le rideau et son trac fut décuplé quand elle vit que la salle était presque entièrement pleine. Elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle et des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle sourit en découvrant son amie Kathryn en se retournant. La blonde lui rendit son sourire.

\- Stressée ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Si le chef t'a choisie comme premier violon c'est qu'il sait que tu en es capable, et je n'ai jamais entendu personne jouer aussi bien que toi.

\- Merci Kathryn. J'espère juste que la peur ne me fera pas perdre tous mes moyens.

\- Ta mère sera là ?

\- Non, répondit la brune avec un air triste mal caché.

\- Oh… Dis-toi qu'Elsa et Anna sont venues nous voir, c'est super aussi.

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit Regina en se forçant à sourire.

\- Bon, allons nous mettre en place, ça ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent les chaises qui leur étaient attribuées, côte à côte, et patientèrent. Voyant que son amie était plus stressée que jamais et que ses jambes s'agitaient frénétiquement, Kathryn lui prit la main et la serra pour la rassurer en lui souriant. Elles se redressèrent et adoptèrent une posture parfaitement droite quand le rideau commença à se lever, accompagné d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tous les jeunes musiciens se levèrent comme un seul homme quand le chef d'orchestre fit son entrée, puis ils s'assirent tous quand celui-ci les y invita. Chacun mit son instrument en place, Regina cala son violon contre son cou, et le silence se fit dans la salle. Dès que les premières notes s'échappèrent de son instrument, la brune se sentit mieux. Elle laissa la musique prendre possession d'elle, l'envahir et l'envelopper, comme une protection contre le monde extérieur. Rapidement, plus rien n'exista que son violon et le reste des musiciens qui jouaient à l'unisson. Les morceaux se succédèrent les uns après les autres, la mettant à chaque instant un peu plus en confiance. Quand finalement le dernier arriva, il lui sembla que le concert n'avait duré qu'une minute. Le moment de son solo arriva et Regina se leva avec élégance. Elle avait déjà joué seule au cours des morceaux précédents, mais ce solo était de loin le plus compliqué et le plus risqué à réaliser. Un silence de plombs s'abattit, le chef attendit quelques secondes pour être certain qu'elle soit prête, puis il reprit ses gestes précis et gracieux pour la guider. Suivant ses indications, elle commença à jouer. Les notes s'enchaînaient sans qu'aucune ne sonne faux, elles étaient toutes parfaitement à leur place, ordonnées et disciplinées. Pendant un instant, la brune eut le sentiment que tous les spectateurs et les autres musiciens retenaient leur souffle, et c'était comme s'il n'y avait eu plus qu'elle et son instrument. Alors que son jeu s'était enflammé tout au long du morceau, montant crescendo, petit à petit, les notes se firent plus douces, plus longues et plus espacées, et bientôt, la dernière raisonna dans un silence religieux. Elle se détendit, redressa la tête et laissa son bras droit qui tenait l'archet redescendre le long de son corps. Elle fut tétanisée de voir que personne ne bougeait. Avait-elle mal joué à ce point ? Elle commença à paniquer et à souhaiter disparaître quand tout à coup, un premier spectateur se leva de son siège et commença à applaudir respectueusement, rapidement suivi par un deuxième. Puis un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ce fut la salle toute entière qui se trouva debout en train d'applaudir. Regina resta pétrifiée, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Quand enfin elle bougea, ce fut pour tourner la tête vers Kathryn et voir qu'elle aussi, ainsi que l'ensemble de l'orchestre, était debout et applaudissait. Elle vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de son amie et alors elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Tous ces gens s'étaient levés pour elle, pour saluer sa prestation. Elle eut le souffle coupé par l'émotion, et cette émotion ne devint que plus forte, allant jusqu'à faire rater un battement à son cœur, quand elle se tourna vers l'audience et découvrit dans le public une certaine blonde, elle aussi debout, en train d'applaudir énergiquement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était venue. Emma était venue la voir jouer. Un sourire illumina le visage de la brune et elle eut du mal à retenir ses larmes tandis qu'elle et le reste de l'orchestre saluaient. A aucun instant, jusqu'au moment où elle quitta la scène, son regard ne se sépara de celui de son amie.

Après le concert, Regina n'avait cessé de recevoir des congratulations de la part de ses camarades et de spectateurs venus jusque dans les coulisses pour la féliciter personnellement. Le chef d'orchestre l'avait prise à part pour lui parler d'une école de musique qui lui aurait convenu à merveille et qui aurait pu la mener dans les plus grandes salles de concert du pays, voire du monde entier. Elle avait promis d'y réfléchir et avait ensuite rejoint ses camarades pour trinquer à la réussite de leur concert. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'elle quitta le lycée pour rentrer chez elle. En arrivant dehors, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Emma, adossée à un mur, les mains dans les poches de son éternelle veste rouge.

\- Hey, lança doucement celle-ci en la voyant arriver.

\- Hey, répondit simplement la brune. Tu m'attends là depuis la fin du concert ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Tu mérites bien ça après la prestation que tu nous as offerte.

\- Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, sourit-elle.

\- C'était merveilleux ! Tu as de l'or dans les mains, tu arrives à nous transporter ailleurs quand tu joues ! Moi qui trouvais la musique classique barbante, j'aurais dû t'écouter jouer plus tôt. C'était vraiment magique.

\- Je te remercie, je ne pouvais pas espérer plus beau compliment. Et merci d'être venue, ça me touche énormément.

\- Je ne le regrette pas, dit la blonde en souriant.

\- Mais… Tu ne devais pas voir Killian ce soir ?

\- Si, mais j'avais aussi très envie de voir le concert. Alors je lui ai proposé qu'on y aille ensemble mais il ne s'intéresse à rien et refuse d'écouter autre chose que du rock. On s'est pris la tête et finalement je lui ai dit que je préférais aller te voir plutôt que de passer la soirée avec un attardé qui ne s'intéresse à rien.

Regina sourit, amusée, et ne put s'empêcher de relever le fait que la blonde avait préféré la voir elle plutôt que son propre petit ami, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire.

\- Je suppose que tu allais rentrer chez toi ? demanda Emma.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Oui.

\- Ta mère ne vient même pas te chercher ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, trop de travail je suppose. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle se souvienne que j'avais un concert ce soir.

\- Je vois… Tu permets que je te raccompagne alors ?

\- Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que-

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'approcherai pas trop près de chez toi pour être sûre que ta mère ne me voit pas, la coupa-t-elle.

Regina hésita un instant avant d'accepter la proposition de son amie et elles prirent toutes les deux la direction du manoir Mills.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Une fois arrivées à proximité de la grande demeure, elles s'arrêtèrent. Elles se regardèrent, toutes les deux mal à l'aise sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

\- Au fait… commença Emma, hésitante. Ruby organise une fête dans deux semaines pour ses dix-huit ans.

\- C'est super, dit la brune en voyant que son amie s'arrêtait là.

\- Elle… Elle voudrait t'inviter et elle m'a demandé de te faire passer le message.

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par la nouvelle.

\- Mais… Je la connais à peine, c'est tout juste si je lui ai déjà parlé.

\- Je sais, mais elle a insisté, je ne fais que transmettre.

\- Bon… Alors tu peux lui dire que ce sera avec plaisir.

Emma releva un visage éclairé d'un sourire lumineux vers la brune et alors celle-ci eut le sentiment que si Ruby l'avait invitée c'était avant tout pour faire plaisir à la blonde. Néanmoins elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de sourire à son tour.

\- Envoie-moi un message dès que tu seras rentrée chez toi, d'accord ? souffla Regina.

\- D'accord mais tu dois être fatiguée, n'attends pas mon message pour te coucher.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais sûrement manger quelque chose et prendre une douche en rentrant, alors je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite.

\- Ça marche. Bonne fin de soirée alors.

Avant que Regina n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la blonde s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Elle resta bouche bée et la regarda partir sans rien dire.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Une fois sa douche terminée, Regina s'empara de son portable et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Sa mère était déjà couchée quand elle était rentrée et avait tout juste pris la peine de lui laisser un mot pour lui dire ce qu'elle pouvait manger. Rien d'autre. Pas un mot affectueux, rien. La brune était habituée depuis longtemps à ce comportement de la part de celle qui l'avait mise au monde, elle n'en faisait plus cas et préférait même éviter de la croiser. Moins elle la voyait et mieux elle se portait. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle avait reçu un message d'Emma en déverrouillant son portable. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de le lire :

« _Bien rentrée au bercail ! Merci encore de m'avoir invitée à ce concert, c'était vraiment merveilleux. Tu joues avec ton cœur et tu touches les gens au plus profond de leur âme. Tu as un véritable talent, ne doute jamais de ça. Bonne nuit Regina :)_ »

La jeune fille relut plusieurs fois le message et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en serrant son portable contre elle. Elle avait eu peur que leur séparation prolongée ne changent leur relation, mais elles n'en étaient ressorties que grandies et plus proches encore. Elle s'endormit paisiblement, déjà impatiente que la soirée d'anniversaire de Ruby n'arrive.

* * *

_**Ne me frappez pas, ne m'étripez pas, ne me tuez pas, sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite et vous ne saurez pas comment tout ça va finir ! Oui, Emma a disjoncté et a décidé de sortir avec Killian, oui vous me détestez probablement à l'heure qu'il est, mais il y a quand même eu un petit rapprochement entre Regina et Emma, c'est déjà pas mal non ? Et puis la route vers le Véritable Amour est semée d'embûches, c'est bien connu.**_

_**PllandOncer : Tu peux sortir la kalach :')**_

_**Voilà un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend mardi :  
****La soirée d'anniversaire de Ruby pourrait bien favoriser les rapprochements. Mais quand Emma va une nouvelle fois perdre le contrôle sur sa moitié vampire, comment Regina va-t-elle gérer la situation ? Va-t-elle pouvoir venir en aide à celle qu'elle n'est plus tout à fait sûre de considérer comme une simple amie ?****  
**_

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, n'oubliez pas que c'est le carburant des écrivains ;)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	15. Une aide un peu spéciale

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Me revoilà encore plus en forme que pour le dernier chapitre puisque samedi soir ma copine m'a fait un anniversaire surprise en invitant chez elle quatre très bonnes amies à moi ! La soirée était super et j'ai été encore plus comblée en ouvrant mon cadeau pour découvrir un collier, et pas n'importe lequel puisque c'est la reproduction de celui de Regina ! Bref, vraiment un super anniversaire, et vous avez le droit d'être jalouses de la copine en or que j'ai :P**_  
_**Sur ce, je ferme le passage RTL ^^**_

_**Dans le dernier chapitre j'avais fini en évoquant l'anniversaire de Ruby, il est donc temps de découvrir ce qui va s'y passer.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, que vous laissiez des reviews ou pas je sais que vous êtes là et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, donc merci à tous !  
Merci aussi pour vos encouragements pour mes partiels, malheureusement je crois que c'est mort ^^'**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)**_

* * *

La soirée de Ruby était enfin arrivée et Emma ne tenait plus en place. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée de fêter les dix-huit ans de sa meilleure amie avec tout leur petit groupe et d'autres. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle ait refusé de l'admettre, la venue de Regina n'était pas non plus étrangère à l'impatience qu'elle ressentait. Fidèle à elle-même, elle se présenta chez Ruby avec presque trente minutes de retard sur l'heure prévue et salua tous ses amis en finissant par Killian. Elle fut heureuse de le voir mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle ne ressentit pas le même plaisir que d'habitude en l'embrassant. Elle mit ce changement sur le compte de la fatigue et ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage. Elle fut surprise de constater que Regina, habituellement si à cheval sur les horaires, n'était pas encore arrivée. La brune fit finalement son apparition peu de temps après et salua timidement les convives. La soirée débuta et ils trinquèrent aux dix-huit ans de Ruby. Elle fit un rapide discours pour les remercier d'être tous venus puis la fête put vraiment commencer. La jeune fille sortit les bouteilles d'alcool que chacun avait amenées. La soirée avançant, chacun commençait à rire plus fort que d'habitude et Killian s'éloigna de sa petite amie pour aller parler avec Neal et Graham. Emma en profita pour jeter un œil aux convives. Elle sourit en constatant que Mulan et Aurore étaient en pleine conversation. La jeune asiatique lui avait dit qu'elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus et elle fut heureuse de voir que leur relation semblait prendre une tournure intéressante. En laissant son regard dériver elle eut la surprise de trouver Ruby et Belle particulièrement proches. Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises sur le canapé et Ruby murmurait régulièrement à l'oreille de Belle qui semblait trouver ce qu'elle lui disait hilarant. Ainsi Emma ne s'était pas trompée en pensant déceler un rapprochement notable entre ses deux amies. Il faudrait qu'elle en touche deux mots à Ruby au plus tôt, cette histoire promettait d'être intéressante et en y réfléchissant bien, une relation entre les deux brunes aurait pu fonctionner. Après de longues minutes passées à observer les invités, le regard de la blonde s'égara sur Regina qui était assise seule à l'écart des autres. Elle se saisit alors d'une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi jolie jeune fille fait seule ?

\- Oh Emma ! Ça va ?

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Ça va, répondit la brune en lui souriant.

\- Tu n'as trouvé personne à qui vanter tes talents et prouver ta supériorité ? plaisanta la blonde.

\- Malheureusement non, il faut croire que je les fais tous fuir.

\- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il rate, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil auquel Regina répondit par un sourire gêné. Avec tous les garçons qu'il y a ce soir, il n'y en a aucun qui te plaît ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour une relation.

\- Arrête, on a toujours le temps pour être amoureux ! Dis plutôt que tu es trop exigeante.

\- Ça doit être ça, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire triste qu'Emma ne remarqua pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Jeff ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'indigna la brune. Je ne peux pas le supporter ! Il m'a agressée dès notre première rencontre alors que je ne le connaissais pas, et il a l'air complétement dérangé.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bizarre des fois. Mais bon je l'aime bien, il est plutôt cool quand on creuse un peu.

\- Un peu ?

\- Bon d'accord, beaucoup, admit la blonde en riant. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Graham ? Je ne l'apprécie pas spécialement mais à ce qu'il parait il fait tomber toutes les filles sous son charme.

\- Mouais… En fait il m'a déjà fait des avances.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Emma.

\- Oui, mais j'ai refusé.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est pas mal du tout pourtant.

\- Il est beau et charmant, c'est vrai, et il est gentil et dévoué.

\- A t'écouter c'est l'homme parfait, alors qu'est-ce qui t'a empêchée de sortir avec lui ?

\- Il est gentil.

\- Euh… Je suis pas sûre de bien te suivre là.

\- Il est _trop_ gentil, dit-elle en insistant sur le « trop ».

\- Oh… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu préfères ceux qui ont du caractère ?

\- On peut dire ça. Je n'aime pas ceux qui sont trop dépendants, trop… soumis ?

\- Je ne sais plus qui te proposer alors, aucun ne trouvera grâce à tes yeux !

\- Aucun ici, c'est tout.

\- Ici ? Alors ça veut dire que tu as déjà repéré quelqu'un mais qu'il n'est pas là ce soir ?

\- Si elle est là, répondit-elle machinalement.

Mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main, apparemment paniquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Elle ? répéta la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es gay ?

\- Non !

\- Alors bi ?

\- Non je suis hétéro, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Pourtant tu viens de dire « elle ».

\- Ma langue a fourché, c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? la taquina Emma.

\- Bon écoute, je suis déjà sortie avec un garçon et je sais que c'est ce qui me plaît. Ne crois pas qu'être à ton contact a suffi à me faire changer de bord.

La blonde ne releva pas la deuxième partie de la phrase malgré le ton cassant qu'avait employé Regina et se concentra davantage sur la première partie.

\- Ah bon ? C'était qui ce garçon ?

\- Aucune importance, s'empressa de répondre la brune.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Non.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Daniel, répondit-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Il était dans ton ancien lycée ?

\- Bon écoute Emma, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une histoire qui ne m'a pas laissé de très bons souvenirs, je préférerais ne plus y penser.

\- Ah, désolée, s'excusa la blonde, gênée.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla son interlocutrice. Parle-moi plutôt de toi. Ça va avec ton cher et tendre ? demanda la brune, apparemment pressée de changer de sujet.

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

\- Oh ça va, je te taquine ! Alors ?

\- Oui ça va.

Regina semblait attendre une suite et reprit en voyant qu'elle ne venait pas.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Ca fait à peine plus d'un mois qu'on est ensemble, ce n'est pas encore l'amour fou.

\- Pas encore ? Donc ça viendra tôt ou tard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira la blonde. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à m'engager sérieusement avec quelqu'un. Et puis on est encore jeunes, on a le temps d'y penser.

\- Oui c'est sûr, mais cette relation a l'air partie pour durer, ce n'est pas habituel pour toi, non ?

\- A part Neal, c'est la relation la plus longue que j'ai eue jusqu'à présent à vrai dire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça ne va pas durer ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Killian soit le genre de personne avec qui je voudrais finir mes jours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est _trop_ gentil, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Au début je le sentais plutôt comme moi, assez indépendant et pas du genre à s'écraser pour me faire plaisir, je pensais que je ne me lasserais pas contrairement aux autres. Mais je m'aperçois qu'il commence à en prendre le chemin. Il est trop attentionné.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ? s'étonna la brune.

\- Si bien sûr, au contraire. Mais c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui… Qui…

\- Qui te tienne tête ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je ne veux pas d'une relation ennuyeuse où tout soit toujours rose. Je recherche de la tendresse et de l'affection bien sûr, mais je veux aussi un peu de piment sinon je m'ennuie. Il me faut quelque chose de fort, de puissant.

\- Quelque chose comme le grand amour dont on parle dans les contes de fée ?

\- Oui c'est ça !

\- Je ne te croyais pas si fleur bleue, plaisanta Regina.

\- Je ne suis pas fleur bleue, se vexa la blonde.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as de qui tenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Je ne sous-entends rien, je dis clairement que tes parents sont de grands romantiques. Les rares fois où je les croise ils ont l'air amoureux comme au premier jour.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

\- Rien du tout, je trouve même ça touchant. Pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, j'adorerais avoir ce genre de relation. En fait je recherche un peu la même chose que toi dans le fond.

Emma, jusque-là sur la défensive depuis que la brune avait commencé à parler de ses parents, se détendit et sourit.

\- Ça nous fait un point commun.

Regina sourit à son tour en regardant la blonde dans les yeux.

**\- SwanQueen -**

La soirée se poursuivit et les deux jeunes filles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Tout en papotant elles buvaient et au bout d'un moment, après quelques verres de trop, elles commencèrent à parler et à rire plus fort. Quand une nouvelle musique débuta et qu'Emma reconnut dès les premières notes _Starlight_ du groupe Muse, elle se leva et prit son amie par la main pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse sans même lui demander son avis. Regina protesta mais rapidement, quand la blonde lui prit les deux mains et commença elle-même à danser, aidée par l'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang, elle se laissa entraîner par la musique. Emma la guidait habilement pour qu'à aucun moment elle n'ait à se demander quoi faire. Un rythme confortable s'installa entre elles, la blonde eut le sentiment que toute leur vie durant, leurs deux corps avaient attendu ce moment pour se retrouver et danser à l'unisson, comme un seul être. C'était comme si un seul esprit les guidait toutes les deux et que la chorégraphie avait été répétée des dizaines de fois alors qu'elle était complètement improvisée et qu'Emma n'était même pas sûre des pas qu'elle faisait. Rapidement, leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. L'émeraude et la noisette ne faisaient plus qu'une et elle avait l'impression qu'à cet instant, chacune pouvait sentir le bien-être que ressentait l'autre à travers ce simple contact visuel. Avant qu'elle ait pu pleinement réaliser le moment si particulier qu'elles vivaient et le lien qui s'était créé entre elles, la musique se termina et elles s'arrêtèrent. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce moment privilégié qu'elles venaient de partager. Personne à part Killian. Emma surprit le regard assassin que son petit ami posait sur Regina et alors, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle ne supporta pas qu'il la regarde ainsi. Pourtant il était normal qu'il soit jaloux car la blonde se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle avait ses deux mains posées sur la taille de son amie et que celle-ci avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de la brune et ignora donc royalement le regard accusateur que lui lança Killian. Celui-ci, voyant qu'elles restaient dans la même position, s'approcha finalement.

\- Jolie danse, dit-il d'un ton amer. Maintenant est-ce que tu permets que je récupère ma petite amie ? lança-t-il à Regina qui lâcha la blonde et se recula légèrement.

\- C'est bon, c'était qu'une danse, souffla Emma qui voyait clair dans son jeu.

\- Une danse avec un peu trop de complicité à mon goût.

\- Regina n'est qu'une amie.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu as beau être bi je sais pertinemment que tu préfères les filles. En plus j'ai bien vu que Ruby avait raison, elle ne te laisse pas indifférente.

L'intéressée se mit à rougir tandis qu'un air contrarié se dessinait sur les traits d'Emma.

\- Tu as peur que je te quitte pour elle ?

\- C'est légitime ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, le jeune homme la saisit fermement par le bras pour la retenir.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Killian garda sa prise sur son bras et l'entraîna à l'écart en constatant que les autres invités commençaient à les regarder.

\- Il faut qu'on mette les choses au point toi et moi, c'est trop facile de fuir dès qu'il y a un problème.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème puisque tu te fais des idées.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

\- Lâche-moi avec tes dictons à la con.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant qu'on n'aura pas parlé.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu lui lances ?

\- Mais de qui tu me parles ?

\- Regina !

\- Tu délires Killian, je ne l'ai jamais regardée autrement que comme une amie.

\- Alors soit tu te fiches de moi soit tu n'as même pas conscience de l'attitude que tu as avec elle. D'abord cette soirée que tu as annulée pour aller la voir jouer, ensuite tous ces moments que tu passes avec elle et où tu sembles bien plus heureuse que quand tu es avec moi, et maintenant cette danse. Cette fois c'est trop, aie au moins l'honnêteté de me dire qu'elle te plaît.

\- Je ne te le dirai pas parce que c'est faux.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! cria soudain le brun, faisant sursauter sa petite amie.

\- Tu me fais mal, se plaignit la blonde tandis que Killian resserrait sa prise sur son bras.

Emma sentit soudain la panique l'envahir. Elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager et elle ne supportait pas de se sentir prisonnière et de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements.

\- Dis-moi la vérité !

\- Mais je n'ai rien à te dire ! Lâche-moi !

Elle commença à se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Plus elle tentait de se dégager et plus Killian raffermissait sa prise.

\- Avoue-le !

\- Lâche-moi !

Cette fois Emma avait vraiment hurlé et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Killian avait lâché la blonde sous le coup de la surprise et elle se massait maintenant le poignet. La panique qui avait commencé à se calmer quand elle avait été libérée refit surface quand elle sentit ses canines s'allonger. Son énervement et sa perte de moyens avaient sans doute fait ressurgir sa nature profonde et elle avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles, elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire les envies de sang qui commençaient à l'assaillir. Elle croisa le regard de Regina qui la fixait, visiblement inquiète et préoccupée, et alors elle comprit que la brune avait compris. Elle prit peur et sortit sans rien dire, presque en courant. Killian voulut la suivre mais alors il fut retenu par Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? lança-t-il, hargneux.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, c'est bon.

\- Pour en profiter ? Sûrement pas !

\- Je ne vais rien faire, on est seulement amies elle et moi. Elle a besoin de se calmer, laisse-moi faire.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre mais Ruby, qui s'était éclipsée un peu plus tôt avec Belle et venait juste de revenir en entendant l'agitation, s'interposa.

\- Laisse-la y aller Killian, je crois que tu en as déjà assez fait.

Le brun serra les dents de colère mais ne répliqua pas et laissa la brune sortir.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Dès qu'elle était sortie, Emma s'était éloignée de la maison de son amie et s'était courbée en avant pour vomir dans la pelouse. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et s'apprêtait à rejeter son petit ami qui venait sans doute pour se faire pardonner, quand elle reconnut le pas caractéristique de Regina. Elle resta penchée à l'avant, son visage masquée par ses cheveux. La brune s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui remonta les cheveux quand un nouveau haut le cœur s'empara d'elle, lui tordant l'estomac et lui faisant vomir le peu qu'il lui restait. Quand elle fut calmée et que les tremblements s'arrêtèrent, elle se redressa. A nouveau, son besoin de sang l'assaillit et elle se détourna de son amie pour s'éloigner.

\- Emma, ne pars pas. Je suis venue t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Tu ne m'en feras pas.

\- Si, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler dans ces moments-là, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Tu dois apprendre à le faire.

\- Je sais, mais pour l'instant je peux pas.

Tout en parlant la blonde avait continué à s'éloigner, Regina la suivant de près. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le but de rentrer chez elle, l'envie de sang se fit plus pressante et ses canines la lancèrent tandis qu'un horrible mal de crâne la prenait. Elle s'arrêta, fébrile face aux assauts de son corps pour lui faire comprendre son besoin. Mais son besoin elle le comprenait bien, c'est juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas le satisfaire dans l'instant. Seulement son corps ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Regina arriva à sa hauteur et voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle se déroba vivement et tomba à genoux, la douleur l'empêchant de rester debout. La brune s'accroupit alors à côté d'elle. Emma ne put retenir un petit cri de détresse et de panique mêlées quand elle entendit ses mâchoires claquer malgré elle, avides d'un cou à mordre pour étancher sa soif.

\- Emma, calme-toi, dit doucement Regina.

\- Je peux pas, gémit la blonde.

\- Regarde-moi, reprit la brune en posant une main sur son visage pour l'obliger à la regarder.

Dès qu'elle releva la tête vers son amie, Emma vit le visage de celle-ci se décomposer. Elle s'était déjà vue dans ces moments et savait qu'elle pouvait aisément effrayer n'importe qui. Ses canines devenaient semblables à des crocs, ses pupilles étaient si dilatées par le manque qu'elles couvraient presque entièrement le beau vert qui parait habituellement ses yeux, et ses traits étaient déformés par une expression sauvage et presque animale. Pourtant, petit à petit, Regina sembla reprendre son sang-froid.

\- Emma, concentre-toi. Tu vas y arriver, tu vas réussir à te contrôler.

\- Non, j'y arriverai pas ! souffla-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par la panique.

\- Si ! Fais-moi confiance, tu peux le faire.

Tout en parlant, la brune prit sa tête entre ses deux mains dans un geste presque tendre qui rassura légèrement Emma.

\- Il faut que tu penses à autre chose, d'accord ? N'importe quoi mais pas ça.

\- Je peux pas, tu comprends ? Je peux pas ! J'ai beau essayer, mon esprit reste toujours focalisé sur ça ! Je vois que le sang, il y a que ça.

\- Mais non, regarde tu me parles, tu arrives à me parler. Il n'y a pas que ça, tu peux arriver à le refouler.

Les paroles de la brune commençaient à détourner l'attention d'Emma et à l'aider à faire abstraction tant bien que mal de cette envie de sang qui l'obnubilait. Mais elle fit l'erreur fatale de détourner le regard un instant du visage de Regina. Un seul instant qui suffit pour que ses yeux se posent sur le cou de la jeune fille, ce cou plein de vie et qui lui criait de mordre sans attendre. Dès lors, la blonde perdit le peu de contrôle qu'elle était parvenue à acquérir. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà la bouche, dévoilant des canines d'une longueur impressionnante, Regina la plaqua au sol sur le dos et lui saisit les deux poignets pour les maintenir fermement. Cette démonstration de force exceptionnelle prit un instant Emma au dépourvu et lui permit de recouvrer quelque peu ses esprits.

\- Contrôle-toi ! Je t'en prie Emma, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Mais bien vite, une fois la surprise passée, Emma sombra à nouveau dans la folie qui s'emparait lentement d'elle. Des visions ensanglantées envahissaient son esprit. Elle serra alors les poings jusqu'à s'entamer les paumes avec ses ongles et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put, mais les visions redoublèrent, lui arrachant un cri incontrôlé.

\- Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi !

Son corps agissant de lui-même, elle se débattit pour tenter de se dégager mais alors la brune raffermit sa prise et parvint à la maintenir au sol.

\- Emma !

Cet appel resta vain et ne provoqua pas la moindre réaction chez la blonde qui au contraire, redoubla d'effort pour se libérer. Puis tout à coup, plus rien. Son corps cessa subitement de lui désobéir et revint sous son contrôle, les visions disparurent, le besoin de sang se calma petit à petit, et elle sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose de doux, de tendre, de chaleureux, qui la rassura et la calma presque instantanément. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour savoir d'où venait cette sensation, elle les écarquilla en découvrant Regina penchée sur elle, en train de l'embrasser.

* * *

_**Oui je sais, je suis horrible de vous laisser sur ça mouhahaha** **! Mais bon, je fais rarement un réel suspens à la fin de mes chapitres, alors pour une fois :P**_

_**Alors maintenant qu'est-ce qui va se passer d'après vous ? Emma va envoyer Killian bouler sans hésiter ? Peut-être bien qu'elle va profiter de la situation pour croquer Regina, qui sait ? Ahah**_

_**ZoZen : J'espère que cette suite va suffire pour que tu ne me haïsses pas ahah ;)**_

_**PllandOncer : Tu me kidnappes toujours après ce chapitre ou tu veux bien me laisser continuer pour voir ce que ça peut donner ? ;P**_

_**Guest : Et voilà encore un peu plus de rapprochement. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? :)**_

_**J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre, les reviews font toujours plaisir.**_

_**Teaser en attendant samedi :  
****Regina a embrassé Emma. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sait pas. Mais est-elle réellement prête à s'ouvrir à la blonde ? Est-elle prête à braver les interdits ? Et Cora, jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller pour tenir sa fille éloignée d'Emma ?****  
**_

_**Bonne journée, bonne soirée, et bon/bonne ce que vous voulez, à bientôt les Oncers :)**_


	16. Aveux gâchés

_**Hey !**_

_**Comment allez-vous en ce beau samedi de juin ? J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour découvrir ce qui va se passer après ce fameux baiser ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? La machine est-elle enfin lancée, ou est-ce que nos deux éternelles peureuses vont encore se tourner autour sans oser se lancer ?**_

_**Avant de commencer, quelques réponse aux guests :**_

_**\- En effet, en écrivant je n'ai pas pensé au fait qu'Emma avait vomi et que quelques minutes plus tard Regina l'embrassait… Ça m'apprendra à me laisser embarquer dans le feu l'action tiens. Ton petit commentaire m'a bien fait rire en tout cas :')**_

_**\- Une fin un peu sadique je te l'accorde, mais c'est pour être sûre que vous soyez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre mouhahaha ;P**_

_**\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, rien ne t'assure que Killian va être évincé aussi facilement et qu'il ne va pas s'accrocher comme une moule à son rocher ! (pas très classe comme image, je l'avoue…) Quoi qu'il en soit, Viva la SwanQueen ;)**_

_**J'ai été très contente de constater que mon dernier chapitre avait suscité un peu plus de reviews que d'habitude et que des petits nouveaux s'étaient manifestés ! N'oubliez pas que vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir et certains me font même rire :)  
Pour les guests, n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit pseudo, vous restez quand même anonymes et ce sera plus simple pour vous répondre ;)**_

_**Sinon merci à ceux qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**_

_**Et maintenant, place au chapitre du jour...**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Elle avait agi sans réfléchir. En voyant que toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines et que rien ne pouvait ramener Emma à elle, Regina s'était laissée guider par son instinct et avait embrassé la blonde. Mais elle était maintenant pétrifiée en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire et en découvrant l'air ahuri de la jeune fille. Au moins avait-elle réussi à stopper sa crise, mais à quel prix ? La brune s'empressa de se remettre debout et n'aida même pas son amie à se relever tant elle était gênée. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, restant allongée au sol en fixant le ciel nocturne. Au bout d'un moment, inquiète, Regina s'approcha d'elle et la secoua légèrement par l'épaule.

\- Emma ?

La blonde réagit tout juste et tourna lentement la tête vers elle tout en se redressant pour se mettre assise, la surprise semblant s'estomper petit à petit.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla la brune.

\- Si tu sais. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

\- J'ai agi sans réfléchir, je cherchais juste à te calmer.

\- Non, il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'explication à toi quand tu m'as embrassée après la course, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec et accusateur.

\- C'est vrai.

Regina détourna le regard, contrariée, et le silence qui s'installa fut rapidement brisé par Emma.

\- Alors demande-moi.

\- Pardon ? dit-elle en la regardant à nouveau sans comprendre.

\- Tu as l'air de vouloir savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrasée, alors demande-moi.

\- C'est ridicule, pesta la brune.

\- Pas plus que de m'embrasser.

\- J'ai fait ça seulement pour te ramener à la réalité et t'aider.

\- Tu as une façon assez particulière d'aider toi.

\- Tu as une façon assez particulière de remercier toi.

\- Te remercier ? Et de quoi ?

\- Je viens de t'éviter un nouveau dérapage, mais ça tu as l'air de vite l'oublier.

\- Tu trouves ça étonnant après que Mademoiselle Regina Mills m'ait galochée ? lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Oh je t'en prie, arrête avec toutes ces appellations ridicules !

\- Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi clairement pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Regina planta ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde et la fixa intensément. Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent un long moment avant qu'Emma ne s'avance vers la brune. Ce subit rapprochement forma une boule d'appréhension dans le ventre de celle-ci tandis qu'un immense frisson parcourait son dos en sentant son amie si proche. A aucun moment le regard qu'elles échangeaient n'avait été brisé et Regina vit la blonde avancer une main vers elle lentement, avec douceur. Elle la posa délicatement sur sa joue pour l'attirer à elle et n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, délicat, presque comme si Emma avait su dès le début qu'elles en arriveraient là. Regina n'eut pas la moindre envie de la repousser et la laissa faire. Quand finalement la jeune fille se sépara d'elle, elle garda ses yeux rivés dans les siens et murmura :

\- Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassée tant que tu le fais aussi souvent que tu le veux.

La brune resta figée face à cet aveu. Aucune des deux n'osait bouger de peur de briser cet instant hors du temps. Mais soudain, une voiture arriva dans la rue, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Il suffit d'un regard à Regina pour la reconnaître.

\- Cache-toi ! ordonna-t-elle à la blonde en l'entraînant avec elle pour qu'elles se camouflent derrière une haie.

Quand la voiture fut passée, la brune se pencha hors de leur cachette pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne et relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait retenue jusque-là.

\- C'était qui ? questionna Emma.

\- Ma mère.

\- Pourquoi on devait se cacher ?

Regina lui lança un regard presque offusqué face à une telle question.

\- Je croyais que tu étais au courant que nos familles n'étaient pas en très bons termes ?

\- Oui je sais bien, mais de là à se cacher.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, ma mère a été très claire avec moi, si elle me voit avec toi elle va me le faire payer très cher.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fera ?

\- Elle a parlé de me retirer du lycée, souffla la brune.

\- Elle ne peut pas faire une chose pareille !

\- C'est ma mère.

\- Et alors ? Ça lui donne le droit de te pourrir la vie ?

\- Emma... soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, laisse tomber.

Le silence se fit à nouveau entre elles et cette fois aucune n'osa parler. Au bout d'un moment, Emma s'avança vers elle, prête à l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois la brune se déroba.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- On ne peut pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que toi et moi ça ne pourra jamais marcher.

\- Bien sûr que si ! La preuve, on en a envie toutes les deux, et on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Je suppose que tu sers ce discours à tous ceux qui ont le malheur de te plaire ? lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

\- Oui, répondit-elle franchement. Mais avec toi c'est sincère.

\- Même si ça l'était, qu'est-ce que tu fais de Killian ?

\- Killian ? Je m'en fous de lui ! Je te l'ai dit, il commence à m'ennuyer, et après la scène qu'il m'a faite ce soir il peut aller se faire voir.

La blonde revint à la charge et tenta à nouveau de prendre possession de ses lèvres mais Regina la repoussa.

\- Arrête !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble ? s'impatienta son interlocutrice.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu soudain ?

\- Pas pour moi.

\- Alors on s'embrasse une ou deux fois, tu jettes ton petit ami et on sort ensemble, c'est comme ça que ça se passe ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Non Emma, c'est vraiment pas raisonnable.

\- On aura le temps plus tard pour être raisonnable, pour l'instant on est jeune.

\- Non, on ne peut pas.

Emma prit un air contrarié et se renfrogna.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, dit Regina. Tu peux m'accorder ça ?

La blonde sembla hésiter puis elle releva son regard vers son amie et opina du chef en signe d'approbation.

\- Bon… Je vais rentrer.

\- Déjà ?

\- En me dépêchant je pourrai peut-être arriver avant ma mère.

\- Elle ne sait pas que tu es ici ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais elle ne veut pas que je rentre trop tard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On va déjeuner chez des amis demain.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ça me réjouisse mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- J'imagine… Je te raccompagne alors.

\- Non ça va aller, merci, s'empressa de répondre la brune. Je t'envoie un message en arrivant.

\- D'accord, marmonna la blonde.

\- Bonne nuit, Emma.

Elle hésita une seconde, voulut déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis se ravisa. Au lieu de ça elle lui caressa simplement le visage puis partit sans rien ajouter.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Regina rentra le plus silencieusement possible chez elle, mais à peine avait-elle refermé la porte derrière elle que la lumière de l'entrée s'alluma. Dès lors elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper aux explications.

\- Où étais-tu ? lança sa mère sur un ton sec.

\- Chez une amie, elle fêtait ses dix-huit ans.

\- Quelle amie ?

\- Ruby Lucas.

\- La petite fille de la propriétaire du Granny's ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis quand la fréquentes-tu ?

La brune ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour garder son calme et son sang-froid face à ce flot de questions qui prenait des allures d'interrogatoire.

\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps. Nous sommes dans le même cours de français, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrées.

\- Bien. Tant que tu ne vois pas cette petite pimbêche d'Emma Swan ça me convient.

\- Elle était là en fait.

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, comme si son subconscient avait voulu hurler la vérité et ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Mais dès qu'elle vit le regard noir de colère de sa mère, la jeune fille regretta amèrement son audace.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. C'est une amie de Ruby alors elle était invitée aussi, mais je ne me suis pas approchée d'elle.

Cora s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers elle et Regina ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller quand elle la saisit brutalement par le poignet.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu me dis la vérité Regina, sinon tu sais ce qui va arriver.

\- Oui je sais, mère. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas eu le moindre contact avec elle depuis que vous me l'avez interdit.

La rousse la fixa de son regard reptilien pendant encore un instant, comme si elle pouvait lire en elle, et la brune se crispa à l'idée qu'elle n'en soit vraiment capable. Après un moment qui lui parut infini, elle la lâcha enfin.

\- N'essaye surtout pas de jouer avec moi, Regina. Tu sais parfaitement comment les choses ont fini la dernière fois avec Daniel.

A cette évocation, Regina se figea et un air d'effroi se peignit sur son visage.

\- Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je suis capable et tu sais aussi que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à la détruire elle si jamais tu t'avises de me désobéir. Alors réfléchis bien avant de prendre une décision.

La brune resta parfaitement immobile et silencieuse, elle avait même cessé de respirer tant la peur crispait le moindre de ses muscles.

\- Maintenant va te coucher, tu sais que nous partons tôt demain.

Regina se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage à vive allure et commença à les monter sans demander son reste. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, sans même un sanglot, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère s'interpose toujours entre elle et son bonheur ? A chaque fois qu'elle pensait le toucher du bout des doigts, Cora était là pour tout réduire à néant. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à s'en prendre à Daniel pour les séparer définitivement et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire de même avec Emma. La situation était déjà pesante mais après les récents événements de la soirée, elle devenait tout bonnement insoluble. Car même si elle avait embrassé Emma sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait bien que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais quand la blonde l'avait embrassée à son tour, elle était sûre que celle-ci en avait envie aussi, et elle avait cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il s'était mis à battre fort. Enfin, elle admettait avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour la jolie blonde, et elle apprenait que ces sentiments étaient partagés. Mais la menace de Cora pesait sur elles et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu revivre le même enfer que celui qu'elle avait connu lors de sa relation avec Daniel. Sa mère était prête à tout pour dicter sa vie et décider des moindres détails de son existence et elle ne reculerait devant rien. La situation serait même pire que ce qu'elle avait été avec le jeune homme, car dans le cas présent Emma était non seulement une femme, mais en plus elle était la fille des Swan et par conséquent un vampire. Non, une relation avec elle était tout simplement inconcevable. Regina en avait réellement envie, elle voulait tenter sa chance et voir si quelque chose de beau et fort pouvait naître entre elles. Mais en aucun cas elle n'aurait pris le risque de faire du tort à la blonde à qui elle s'était tant attachée au fil des mois. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde Emma comme elle avait perdu Daniel, et pour ça il n'y avait qu'une solution : rester loin d'elle.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Regina ne s'endormit que très tard et son sommeil fut perturbé par de mauvais rêves, des images parmi lesquelles elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les créations de son subconscient de ses véritables souvenirs. En se réveillant le matin, sa décision était prise. Elle parlerait à Emma dès que possible et lui dirait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, que l'alcool lui avait fait dire et faire n'importe quoi. Les choses seraient mieux ainsi. Elle continuerait à vivre sa vie solitaire, enfermée dans un monde créé de toutes pièces et dirigé par sa mère, et Emma de son côté, trouverait le bonheur.

* * *

_**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents et... qui nous fait plus ou moins revenir au point de départ. Je sais, vous en avez assez que je vous fasse tourner en bourrique comme ça, et certains vont peut-être se lasser et arrêter de lire, ce que je comprendrais. Mais le fait est que pour moi, le SQ c'est ça : un pas en avant, trois en arrière, elles se tournent autour, elles se rapprochent l'une de l'autre pour au final se repousser, elles se détestent et la seconde d'après elles sont prêtes à tout affronter côte à côte... Certes les producteurs prétendent que ce n'est pas intentionnel, mais pourtant c'est bien ce qu'ils nous montrent à l'écran, et c'est justement ça que j'aime dans la relation entre Emma et Regina :) Si à cause de ça je perds des lecteurs qui se lassent, alors tant pis.**_

_**Bon après ce blabla, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu, et ne vous inquiétez pas, dans les deux prochains ça va vraiment bouger, promis ;)**_

_**Voilà ce qui vous attend mardi :  
****Regina n'est plus si sûre de vouloir défier l'autorité de sa mère. Les risques seraient bien trop grands, en particulier pour Emma. Pourtant, malgré les mises en garde, la blonde est déterminée à lever le mystère qui entoure leurs deux familles. Mais est-elle réellement préparée à ce qu'elle va découvrir ?****  
**_

_**Bon weekend à tous et à bientôt ! :)**_


	17. Tout nous oppose

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je voulais dire un grand merci à ceux qui prennent toujours le temps de laisser une review : Bonne Ame, littlesitter, stitch attitude, PllandOncer, ZoZen, Griffon10, plus récemment Slopopina, les Guests aussi bien évidemmen****t,**** et désolée si j'en oublie certains, je pense à vous quand même... Bref, merci à vous tous, vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir et me donnent le sourire, et vos avis m'intéressent toujours !  
**__**Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent mais ne se manifestent pas, je ne vous oublie pas et je suis heureuse de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs !**_

_**Guest "VLS" : Comme je l'ai dit, je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour moi c'est vraiment de cette façon que se définit leur relation, c'est ça qui fait que c'est si fort et que ça nous plaît tellement je trouve. Sinon, Emma est la Sauveuse à la base quand même, elle va s'en sortir et trouver une solution, tu t'en doutes ;)**_

_**Bon, après avoir enfin fait avancer les choses avec un baiser dans le chapitre 15, j'avais fait ma sadique dans le dernier chapitre... Je sais que vous me détestez (enfin d'après vos reviews j'ai cru comprendre que c'était surtout Cora que vous détestiez ahah), mais aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir me racheter. Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Dans ce chapitre ça va bouger, ça va vraiment bouger, si si je vous assure ;)**_

_**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Regina n'avait répondu à aucun des messages qu'elle lui avait envoyés le dimanche, alors Emma passa sa journée du lundi à chercher la brune partout dans le lycée, mais elle ne trouva aucune trace d'elle. Le lendemain néanmoins, elle avait un cours de français et la verrait donc forcément. Le cours lui sembla interminable. Monsieur Glass était encore plus ennuyeux et soporifique que d'habitude et Emma dut lutter pendant une heure et demie pour ne pas s'endormir. Quand enfin la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours et de la journée retentit, elle s'empressa de sortir pour être sûre de ne pas rater la brune. Celle-ci resta quelques minutes dans la salle à discuter avec leur professeur, lequel était un peu trop proche de Regina au goût de la blonde. Quand finalement son amie sortit, elle l'entraîna à part, dans un couloir déjà laissé désert par les élèves pressés de quitter le lycée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'énerva la brune à qui Emma n'avait donné aucune explication.

\- Je t'ai laissé quelques jours pour réfléchir.

Regina sembla mal à l'aise face à cette remarque et se tortilla.

\- Tu as pris une décision ? reprit la blonde.

\- Oui. On… On ne peut pas être ensemble toi et moi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Emma avec un air contrarié et triste à la fois.

\- Je ne ressens rien pour toi Emma, tu es juste une amie.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, pas après m'avoir embrassée.

\- J'avais trop bu, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

\- Te fous pas de moi, j'ai bien vu que t'étais tout juste pompette, tu étais tout à fait consciente de tes actes.

\- Ecoute Emma, je ne vais pas m'obliger à t'aimer sous prétexte que tu veux sortir avec moi. Je tiens à toi mais tu es seulement une amie.

\- N'essaye même pas de me faire avaler ça.

La brune, ne comprenant apparemment pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas des sentiments plus forts à mon égard que de l'amitié. Tu peux ne pas être amoureuse de moi, ça je veux bien l'admettre, mais je suis plus qu'une amie pour toi.

\- Et après c'est moi la prétentieuse ? Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

\- Je ne suis pas prétentieuse, seulement lucide. Je sens quand les gens mentent et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

Regina détourna rapidement le regard à cette réflexion.

\- Rien que ton attitude le prouve, souffla la blonde. Alors dis-moi la vérité : pourquoi non ?

\- Emma, c'est long et compliqué à expliquer.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps.

La brune lâcha un profond soupir mais Emma croisa les bras et la fixa, bien décidée à obtenir des explications.

\- C'est impossible parce que… Tu es une fille.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu. Elle s'attendait à n'importe quelle excuse mais certainement pas à celle-là.

\- Et alors ? Où est le problème ? L'amour n'a pas d'âge comme on dit, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait un sexe ?

Regina sembla piquée au vif par ces paroles mais elle garda sa contenance.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ma mère ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille.

\- Encore ta mère, gronda la blonde. Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de la laisser tout décider pour toi ? C'est ta vie, pas la sienne !

\- Emma tu ne comprends pas, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Mais en quoi c'est compliqué ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Elle serait capable de te faire du mal ! cria soudain la brune.

Emma resta un instant indécise, tentant de voir si son amie était sérieuse et à son expression elle sut que c'était le cas.

\- Seulement parce que je suis une fille ?

\- Ça jouerait, mais pas seulement.

\- Alors quoi d'autre ? Parce que si ce n'est que ça je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas peur de ta mère.

\- Tu devrais pourtant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai de si terrible pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point ?

\- Tu es la fille des Swan, répondit du tac au tac la brune. Et tu es un vampire.

La blonde fut sciée par cette annonce. Bien entendu elle avait connaissance du conflit inexpliqué entre leurs deux familles, mais allait-il vraiment jusque-là ?

\- Ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre nous, parce que tu es un vampire.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tout nous oppose, on est trop différentes toi et moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la chose. Ce n'est pas une simple querelle de voisinage, ça s'apparente bien plus à une guerre froide, et si on a le malheur d'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop proches ce sera l'étincelle qui mettra le feu aux poudres, chaque camp le verra comme une déclaration de guerre.

Emma resta muette, trop choquée de découvrir que cette haine qui existait d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne puisse les empêcher de vivre leurs vies comme elles l'entendaient. Ce conflit opposaient leurs parents, pas elles, et ils ne voulaient même pas leur dire d'où il était né. En aucun cas elles n'auraient dû en pâtir elles aussi.

\- Tu as raison, j'aimerais qu'on soit ensemble, avoua soudain Regina, la tirant de sa torpeur. Mais c'est impossible. Alors le mieux c'est sûrement qu'on arrête de se fréquenter et qu'on s'oublie, ça évitera des problèmes à tout le monde.

La brune commença à s'éloigner et Emma fut incapable de faire le moindre geste pour la retenir, trop écœurée par l'injustice de ce choix imposé par leurs parents. Au moment où Regina tourna le dos, il lui sembla apercevoir le scintillement d'une larme au coin de son œil mais avant qu'elle ait pu en être certaine, la jeune fille était partie.

**\- SwanQueen -**

A peine arrivée dans sa chambre, Emma jeta rageusement son sac à travers la pièce. Il alla heurter un mur et en retombant il fit tomber une tasse qu'elle avait laissé traîner et qui se cassa. Heureusement pour elle ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle lui avait échappé des mains. Elle s'assit un moment à son bureau pour tenter de se calmer et éviter de laisser libre cours à sa colère. Après quelques minutes, elle se mit à réfléchir. « Tu es la fille des Swan. Et tu es un vampire. ». Cette phrase de Regina tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? La mère de la brune était-elle au courant de leur secret ? Savait-elle qui sa mère et elle étaient réellement ? Mais dans ce cas, si elle avait gardé cela secret, qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant la déranger ? « Tu es un vampire. ». « Tout nous oppose, on est trop différentes toi et moi. ». Les mots de la brune lui revenaient à l'esprit les uns après les autres et elle avait la désagréable impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Emma ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer et tout à coup, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, le déclic se fit. Elle se rua vers son lit et se pencha en-dessous pour sortir une boîte. C'était là qu'elle enfermait tout ce qui lui était cher et qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses parents voient. Elle tourna les molettes du cadenas pour entrer le bon code puis le retira et ouvrit. Elle se saisit du premier papier, celui qu'elle avait caché là le dernier : le journal où un article annonçait la mort du mari de la mairesse. Elle le déplia et tourna rapidement les pages pour atteindre celle qui l'intéressait. Elle relut attentivement l'article mais sous un autre angle de vue et avec en main les nouveaux événements qui étaient survenus depuis l'accident, et cette fois, tout s'éclaira. Et si elle avait pris le problème à l'envers depuis le début ? Ce n'était peut-être pas un loup qui avait pris forme humaine dont il était question, mais plutôt un homme qui s'était transformé en loup. Immédiatement, elle pensa à ce que toute personne aurait pensé : un loup garou. Mais à peine l'idée lui était venue qu'elle se traita d'idiote. Les loups garous venaient des légendes et des contes, ces créatures n'existaient pas réellement. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle sorte de l'enfance et devienne une adulte, avoir de telles idées à son âge était ridicule ! Puis elle se ravisa et reconsidéra son idée. Après tout, la majeure partie des gens pensaient que les vampires n'existaient que dans l'imaginaire populaire. Pourtant, elle était la preuve vivante que c'était faux. Alors pourquoi pas les loups garous ? Non, c'était impossible ! Si le père de Regina avait été un loup garou il y aurait forcément eu d'autres événements alarmants, des gens retrouvés morts, ou même des habitants qui auraient remarqué des traces de pattes inhabituelles. Mais une nouvelle fois, sa théorie fut mise à mal : elle et sa mère parvenaient à subvenir à leur besoin de vampires sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il suffisait que le père de Regina reste caché les nuits de pleine Lune pour rester inaperçu. Mais à supposer qu'il ait vraiment été un loup garou, sa femme et sa fille étaient-elle au courant ? Et si oui, est-ce que… Tout à coup, sa réflexion se bloqua net. Elle revint en arrière comme on aurait rembobiné une cassette vidéo et revit le fil de ses pensées. Pleine Lune. C'était la pleine Lune le soir où avait été organisée la soirée d'intégration. Emma referma le journal d'un geste frénétique pour revenir à la une. Un détail lui avait échappé et il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Elle laissa son regard se balader quelques instants pour trouver l'information qu'elle cherchait, puis ses yeux se figèrent sur le haut de la page. Elle se précipita alors vers son bureau pour saisir le calendrier qui y était posé et regarder quand avait eu lieu les dernières pleines Lunes : la date du journal concordait. Elle était prise par l'euphorie et l'inquiétude de ce qu'elle était peut-être en train de découvrir et dut faire un gros effort pour se calmer et refaire le fil de l'histoire sans oublier aucun des éléments qu'elle possédait. A la soirée d'intégration, Regina avait eu un comportement bizarre. Elle était partie précipitamment et quand Emma avait voulu la retenir elle avait été particulièrement agressive. La blonde avait alors remarqué que ses dents ressemblaient davantage à des crocs et que son attitude était en tout point semblable à celle d'un chien qui aurait grogné pour dissuader son agresseur d'approcher. La brune était finalement parvenue à s'éclipser et avait disparu dans la nature. Ce soir-là c'était la pleine Lune. Emma venait seulement de le réaliser, mais elle s'en souvint en se rappelant qu'elle voyait parfaitement même en pleine nuit. Regina avait donc disparu sans laisser de trace, et le lendemain on retrouvait son père mort en forêt, abattu par des chasseurs qui prétendaient avoir tiré sur un loup. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient maintenant en place et le doute n'était plus permis : non seulement Henry, mais sans doute toute sa famille et donc Regina elle-même, étaient des lycanthropes. Elle resta parfaitement immobile, bouche bée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Tout était plus clair à présent. Voilà d'où venait ce conflit qui existait entre les Mills et les Swan, voilà pourquoi les deux familles se haïssaient tant. Regina elle, l'avait sans doute compris depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Emma était à moitié vampire. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « tout nous oppose », car c'était le cas, tout les opposait. Emma prenait petit à petit conscience de la véracité des propos de la brune : comment auraient-elles pu avoir une relation en appartenant à des peuples que toutes les légendes décrivaient comme des ennemis jurés ? Elle lâcha un profond soupir, abattue. Regina avait peut-être raison après tout, en sachant tout cela il valait peut-être mieux qu'elles restent éloignées l'une de l'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tout abandonner alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait trouvé une personne qui pourrait réellement lui correspondre, et plus que tout elle refusait de céder face à leurs parents, car en faisant cela elle les aurait laissé gagner et aurait admis qu'ils avaient raison. Mais non, ils se trompaient. Pour elle l'amour n'avait pas d'âge, pas de sexe, et surtout pas de race. Pendant trop longtemps on avait opprimé des gens à cause de leur couleur de peau et de leurs origines, les empêchant de vivre comme bon leur semblait et surtout d'aimer comme ils le voulaient. Ces injustices, qui existaient encore, écœuraient Emma et lui donnaient la nausée, alors il était hors de question qu'elle accepte de se tenir éloignée de Regina sous prétexte qu'elles avaient eu le malheur de naître dans des familles qui se détestaient. Elle se releva, plus déterminée que jamais.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que ses parents étaient tous les deux à la cuisine pour préparer le repas, elle saisit son portable. Elle chercha le numéro de Regina dans son répertoire et colla le téléphone à son oreille après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'appel. Au bout de deux sonneries la brune décrocha.

\- _Emma, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de se parler, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde._

\- Je sais tout, lança-t-elle sans détour.

\- _De quoi tu parles ?_

\- Je sais qui tu es vraiment. Ou plutôt ce que tu es vraiment.

\- _Bon je ne comprends rien, alors est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer s'il-te-plaît ?_

\- Tu comptais me dire quand que toi et toute ta famille étiez des loups garous ?

Un silence pesant s'installa et pendant un instant Emma crut que la brune avait raccroché. Mais elle sut qu'elle était toujours là en l'entendant se racler la gorge.

\- _Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher des idées pareilles ?_ demanda Regina avec un rire que la blonde sentit forcé.

\- Arrête de te cacher, c'est bon. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui en rentrant chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre certaines choses que tu avais dites, je ne voyais pas en quoi le fait que je sois un vampire puisse empêcher une relation entre nous si tu gardais le secret. Et puis plus j'y pensais plus j'avais l'impression de manquer quelque chose. J'ai relu l'article concernant l'accident de chasse et là j'ai tout compris. Tu es partie parce que c'était la pleine Lune à la soirée d'intégration, pas vrai ?

A nouveau le silence fit écho à ses mots.

\- Regina, réponds-moi. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- _Je… C'est compliqué._

\- Arrête de dire que c'est compliqué ! s'emporta soudain la blonde. Tu es un loup garou oui ou non ?

Emma entendit que la brune prenait une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, mais elle fut coupée par un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

« _A qui téléphones-tu ?_ » entendit-elle une voix demander d'un ton autoritaire.

« _Une amie_. » répondit Regina d'une voix soudain fluette, si différente du ton assuré qu'elle employait habituellement.

« _Quelle amie ?_ »

« _Ruby._ »

Emma n'entendit plus aucun bruit et commença à craindre qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à la brune.

\- Regina, tu m'entends ?

Mais avant que celle-ci n'ait pu répondre, la voix reprit.

« _Raccroche et pose ce téléphone, il va bientôt faire nuit._ »

« _Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._ »

« _Raccroche, Regina._ » reprit la voix d'un ton menaçant.

\- Regina, c'est qui ? tenta la blonde.

« _Comme tu voudras, donne-moi ce téléphone._ »

« _Non !_ »

« _Donne-le-moi !_ » cria la voix.

Emma eut juste le temps d'entendre le son d'une gifle avant qu'une sonnerie grave lui indique que la communication avait été coupée. Malgré tout elle tenta d'appeler la brune.

\- Regina ? Regina, tu m'entends ? Regina !

Elle finit par abandonner, consciente que c'était inutile, et raccrocha. La panique l'envahit petit à petit. Qui d'autre à part la mère de la brune aurait pu lui parler ainsi et la gifler pour un simple coup de fil ? Elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner, la peur que Cora ne s'en soit réellement prise à sa fille fut plus forte. Elle se leva subitement de sa chaise de bureau, manquant de la renverser, et saisit ses clés avant de sortir en trombe de sa chambre et de dévaler les escaliers. Sa mère, alertée par le bruit, sortit de la cuisine.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- J'ai un truc à faire, je serai pas longue.

\- Mais on va manger dans cinq minutes.

\- C'est urgent, dit-elle tout en enfilant sa veste et en passant une écharpe autour de son cou.

Son père sortit à son tour de la cuisine.

\- On peut au moins savoir où tu vas ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, David s'interposa, lui bloquant l'accès à la porte.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne nous auras pas donné d'explication.

\- Mais j'ai pas le temps !

\- Eh bien tu vas le prendre.

\- Putain mais lâchez-moi !

La jeune fille poussa son père sans ménagement pour passer et malgré la carrure imposante de celui-ci, il ne put rien faire face à la force de vampire de sa fille. Emma ouvrit la porte et partit en courant sans se retourner, laissant ses parents choqués et inquiets.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Tandis qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine, la blonde constata que le crépuscule touchait à sa fin et que dans quelques minutes la ville serait plongée dans l'obscurité. A chaque seconde son inquiétude montait. De quoi la mairesse était-elle vraiment capable dans ses moments d'énervement ? Si elle faisait du mal à Regina elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle arriva finalement au manoir Mills mais eut la présence d'esprit de rester à distance. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser la mairesse, d'autant que si Regina disait vrai, elle était capable du pire. Mais comment s'assurer que Regina allait bien si elle ne pouvait pas approcher ? Elle avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois en venant mais n'avait eu aucune réponse, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Après quelques minutes, trop préoccupée, Emma se remit en marche, prête à prendre le risque d'affronter la mère de la brune. Mais elle se figea et se cacha rapidement à l'angle d'une maison en voyant la porte du manoir s'ouvrir. La mairesse sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers sa voiture garée non loin. Elle avait une attitude étrange, ses pas étaient incertains et elle était courbée à l'avant, si bien que la blonde ne put pas voir son visage. Elle monta dans la voiture et démarra avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Emma n'hésita qu'une seconde. C'était sa chance, elle ne savait pas combien de temps Cora serait absente mais elle devait en profiter. Elle courut vers le manoir et commença à inspecter les fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière allumée à l'intérieur, pas même au deuxième étage alors que Regina lui avait dit que c'était là que se trouvait sa chambre. Soudain une nouvelle peur s'empara d'elle : et si Cora avait emmené Regina avec elle ? Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. C'était une éventualité mais elle devait avant tout vérifier que la maison était bien vide. Elle passa dans le jardin qui se trouvait derrière le manoir et escalada le pommier qui s'y dressait fièrement. Une fois à hauteur du deuxième étage elle repéra rapidement la pièce qui pouvait être la chambre de la brune. Elle descendit de son observatoire de fortune et se rapprocha de la façade. Après avoir rapidement testé la solidité de la gouttière, elle commença à grimper pour atteindre la chambre qui l'intéressait. Une fois à la bonne hauteur, elle cala ses appuis de façon à avoir les mains libres et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur. Elle vit alors quelqu'un allongé sur le lit, en sous-vêtements, dos à elle, et reconnut rapidement son amie. Regina ne réagit pas quand elle frappa de légers coups à la fenêtre, mais elle remua quand elle tapa plus fort.

\- Regina ? C'est moi, Emma.

Elle essayait de parler suffisamment fort pour être entendue mais ne criait pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention du voisinage.

\- Tu vas bien ?

La brune remua davantage et finit par se redresser tout en restant dos à elle. Elle resta un instant immobile puis se retourna vivement, faisant sursauter Emma qui manqua de tomber. Elle se rattrapa juste à temps et reporta à nouveau son attention sur la jeune fille à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce que ta mère t'a-

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa bouche quand elle vit l'aspect inhabituel qu'avaient les yeux de la brune. Le beau marron chocolat qui colorait habituellement son iris était visible dans l'intégralité de son œil, si bien que la partie blanche n'existait plus, et ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées. Mais dans la pénombre elle n'aurait pas dû apercevoir les pupilles de la jeune fille. Si c'était possible, c'était parce qu'elles réfléchissaient la lumière comme l'auraient fait les pupilles d'un animal. Celles d'un animal, pas celle d'un humain. Emma s'aperçut alors que la nuit était complètement tombée. Mais alors que l'obscurité aurait dû gêner sa vue, elle voyait comme un plein jour. Elle releva la tête et découvrit alors la Lune blanche et parfaitement ronde. Sa respiration s'emballa et ses soupçons furent confirmés : Regina était en train de se transformer. Elle reporta son attention sur la brune qui se trouvait maintenant à quatre pattes sur son lit.

\- Va-t'en Emma ! l'entendit-elle crier à travers la vitre. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça !

Elle non plus ne voulait pas voir ça, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle aurait voulu descendre et partir en courant mais elle restait pétrifiée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était tout juste si elle respirait encore. Regina ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour parler, mais ce fut un cri de douleur qui s'échappa avant qu'elle n'enfouisse sa tête dans la couette qui couvrait son lit. Elle avait les deux mains de chaque côté de la tête et elles étaient si crispées que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Elle resta un moment dans cette position puis se redressa, la bouche grande ouverte. Emma écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les crocs qui avaient remplacé ses dents. La brune se mit soudain debout et se jeta sur la porte. Elle eut beau tenter de l'ouvrir et s'acharner dessus, elle ne céda pas, et Emma comprit que sa mère l'avait sans doute enfermée. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, Regina se recula, secouée de tremblements. Elle ne tarda pas à tomber à genoux et poussa un cri à mi-chemin entre le hurlement de douleur et le grognement d'un animal. Sous les yeux médusés de la blonde, les tremblements se transformèrent rapidement en spasmes qui agitaient violemment le corps de leur victime. Emma ne put retenir une grimace en entendant soudain un craquement d'os sinistre, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. Elle voulait partir, ne plus voir cette scène horrible et effrayante, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit l'obligeait à regarder pour la convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Emma vit avec horreur les doigts de la brune se raccourcir petit à petit tandis que ses ongles s'allongeait jusqu'à se transformer en griffes. De nouveaux craquements d'os se firent entendre, tordant horriblement les bras et les jambes de Regina alors que des poils commençaient à apparaitre sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Emma, comme un appel à l'aide, et alors la blonde comprit que cette transformation était tout aussi angoissante pour la brune que pour elle. Tout à coup Regina se mit à quatre pattes et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'Emma remarqua que ses jambes étaient devenues plus courtes et avaient maintenant une longueur équivalente à celle de ses bras. Ses oreilles elles aussi avaient changé pour devenir pointues et du poil commençait déjà à y apparaître. La jeune fille bondit avec agilité pour arriver derrière son lit, si bien que la blonde ne put plus la voir. Elle fixa l'endroit où elle avait disparu, l'estomac noué par la peur et l'appréhension. Après de longues minutes de silence sans le moindre signe d'agitation ou de mouvement, un petit cri se fit entendre. C'était plutôt un couinement semblable à celui que poussent les chiens quand ils sont apeurés. Puis plus rien. Emma se rapprocha de la fenêtre comme si cela avait suffi à lui faire voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Regina ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse ni aucune réaction. La tension était palpable et la blonde sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa peau tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait en elle. Aucun mouvement à l'intérieur, pas le moindre bruit. Puis tout à coup, un loup surgit de derrière le lit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il lui suffit d'un bond pour atteindre la fenêtre, toutes griffes dehors et les crocs découverts. Prise par surprise et terrorisée, Emma perdit l'équilibre et dérapa. Par chance, elle parvint à se rattraper de justesse au rebord de la fenêtre ce qui lui permit de se réceptionner tant bien que mal en arrivant au sol et de s'épargner des blessures sérieuses. Elle se remit debout et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. L'animal semblait fou de rage. Il se ruait contre la fenêtre, griffait, grognait, apparemment déterminé à sortir. Puis soudainement, plus rien. Le calme revint et le loup s'éloigna de la fenêtre. La blonde, sous le choc après ce qu'elle venait de voir, s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux au plus vite. Mais alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, elle entendit un bruit d'éclat de verre et elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le loup atterrir à quelques mètres d'elle avec agilité. Elle se figea, pétrifiée par la peur. Immédiatement, l'animal planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il retroussa les babines, rabattit ses oreilles sur son crâne et se mit à grogner sourdement, menaçant. Malgré la situation, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté et sa grâce. Même sous cette forme, Regina ne perdait rien de son élégance habituelle. Elle était un peu plus grosse que les loups normaux, ses yeux étaient perçants et son pelage magnifique, ébène tout comme l'étaient ses cheveux en temps normal. La blonde n'osait pas faire ou dire quoi que ce soit de peur que son amie n'interprète cela comme une agression, car elle en avait la certitude, elle n'était plus elle-même. L'être qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était plus Regina, c'était une bête sauvage dont l'instinct lui criait qu'elle était une menace. Le face à face dura pendant quelques minutes qui parurent interminables à Emma, jusqu'à ce que le cri d'un loup retentisse dans la nuit. Immédiatement, Regina se redressa et son attitude changea du tout au tout. Elle cessa de grogner et ses oreilles restèrent plaquées, mais de crainte cette fois. Avant que la blonde n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, elle avait détalé et traversé une haie. Emma resta là, encore sous le choc après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce fut la vibration de son téléphone portable dans sa poche qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle le sortit et constata qu'elle avait manqué une dizaine d'appels, sans doute trop obnubilée par ce à quoi elle avait assisté quelques instants auparavant pour les remarquer. Elle décrocha rapidement avant de rater un autre appel de sa mère.

\- Maman ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- _Emma, où es-tu ?_ commença sa mère d'un ton affolé.

\- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. … Non je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider maman ! … Oui. … D'accord. … Je rentre tout de suite, je serai là dans une quinzaine de minutes. … Non ne viens pas me chercher ! Il ne va rien m'arriver. … J'arrive, à tout de suite.

Elle mit fin à l'appel et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle lança un dernier regard à la haie par laquelle s'était volatilisée Regina et sortit de la propriété des Mills pour rentrer chez elle, les jambes encore tremblantes.

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça y est, on peut officiellement dire que le mystère est levé : Emma est un vampire, Regina est un lycanthrope, voilà pourquoi les Swan et les Mills ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture. La question qui se pose maintenant, c'est de savoir quel impact tout ça va avoir sur nos deux protagonistes...**_

_**Au fait, je voulais aussi vous remercier parce que j'ai remarqué l'autre jour qu'on avait dépassé les 10 000 vues ! C'est énorme, j'ai du mal à y croire, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, alors merci mille fois à vous très chers lecteurs :D**_

_**Et maintenant teaseeer :  
****Une conversation s'impose entre les deux jeunes filles. Emma est prête à s'engager malgré le danger, mais en sera-t-il de même pour Regina ?  
****(plus court que d'habitude, ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire que le chapitre n'aura pas d'importance, loin de là ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus...)**_

_**Sur ce, à bientôt :)**_


	18. A ce soir

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Après une longue attente, je vous l'avais promis, le voilà : c'est le chapitre cucu, guimauve, avec des petits mots doux et des déclarations niaises... Je pense que vous avez compris ce qui vous attend pour ce chapitre ;) Il est très court, je m'en excuse, mais disons que c'était simplement une façon de marquer un tournant dans l'histoire et surtout dans la relation entre Emma et Regina.**_

_**Guest : Voilà la discussion qui comme tu dis, s'impose ! Il est temps qu'elles parlent à cœur ouvert et prennent clairement une décision en ce qui les concerne. Mais bon, je pense que tu sais déjà comment cette discussion va se finir ;)**_

_**ZoZen : J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai essayé d'aérer davantage quelques pavés que j'ai trouvé en relisant ce chapitre avant de le publier. N'hésite pas à me le dire si ça reste trop compact ;)**_

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Regina émergea lentement d'un sommeil vide de rêve. Elle avait en fait plutôt le sentiment de sortir de l'inconscience que de se réveiller après une nuit normale. Dès qu'elle ressentit cette impression, elle comprit. Au fil des années elle avait fini par savoir reconnaître ces matins particuliers où malgré l'absence de souvenirs, elle savait en raison de son réveil inhabituel que la nuit avait été anormale. Et pour cause, elle s'était transformée. Mais contrairement à tous les lendemains de pleine Lune qu'elle avait déjà connus, il lui restait quelques bribes de souvenirs ce matin-là.

Assise sur son lit depuis quelques minutes, des images floues et désordonnées lui revinrent. C'était la toute première fois que sa mémoire n'était pas totalement vide. Et tout à coup, elle se figea quand l'image d'une blonde apparue : Emma. Les évènements avaient beau se bousculer dans sa tête, ce souvenir-là était resté intact. Celui du visage de la blonde, les traits déformés par la peur et l'horreur de la voir devenir un loup. Emma avait beau avoir compris ce qu'elle était réellement, elle n'était en rien préparée à ce qu'elle avait vu la veille.

Regina se mit immédiatement à la recherche de son portable. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans une des chambres d'ami du manoir. Elle se leva rapidement, couvrit son corps nu avec un peignoir que sa mère avait probablement laissé pour elle, et alla dans sa propre chambre. En entrant elle comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas dormi là : sa fenêtre avait été cassée et le froid s'engouffrait dans la pièce sans mal. Elle se dépêcha de retrouver son portable et s'empressa d'aller prendre sa douche en voyant l'heure déjà avancée. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard en cours.

Avant d'entrer dans la douche, elle vérifia ses messages. Kathryn lui en avait envoyé deux concernant une répétition de l'orchestre annulée et pour un exposé qu'elles devaient faire ensemble. Il y en avait un troisième, qui lui venait d'Emma, et qu'elle ouvrit en hâte : « Donne-moi des nouvelles dès que tu pourras, il faut qu'on parle. ». La brune déglutit difficilement. Habituellement son amie utilisait presque toujours des smileys mais dans ce message, il n'y en avait aucun. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'Emma accueillerait la nouvelle avec un immense sourire ? Bien sûr que non, c'était inenvisageable.

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir le robinet de la douche. Tandis qu'elle se prélassait sous le jet d'eau tout en essayant de se débarrasser de cette fichue odeur de chien mouillé qu'elle portait après chaque transformation, elle réfléchit à une façon d'aborder les choses avec Emma et de lui expliquer la situation. Leur conversation s'annonçait mouvementée, mais elle était nécessaire, Regina le savait.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma lui tomba dessus alors qu'elle était en train de tenter vainement de trouver une réponse convenable à son message. Elle sursauta quand la blonde l'aborda, à la pause déjeuner, alors qu'elle rejoignait Kathryn et Elsa avec qui elle avait prévu de manger.

\- Comment tu as pu me cacher un truc pareil ?! commença la blonde sans détour.

\- Bonjour déjà, répondit Regina.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de bonjour qui tienne, pas dans une situation pareille ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'indigna la jeune fille.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censée te dire ? Tu me voyais vraiment arriver vers toi comme si de rien n'était et t'annoncer : « Au fait Emma, je ne suis pas humaine. Bonne journée. » ? Ça aurait été du délire, et tu ne m'aurais jamais crue.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aurais crue, j'aurais sûrement été la mieux placée pour te croire justement.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Pourquoi tu m'as cachée la vérité pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Déjà, parce qu'on n'était loin d'être assez proches pour te l'annoncer de moi-même quand tu l'as découvert. Ensuite, je te l'aurais dit si j'avais su que tu étais un loup garou !

Regina lança un regard paniqué autour d'elle et même en voyant qu'un seul élève passait par là à ce moment-là et qu'il semblait ne rien avoir entendu grâce à ses écouteurs, elle ne fut pas rassurée.

\- Ça va pas de crier comme ça ! Tu veux que je dise à tout le monde que tu es un vampire moi aussi ?

La blonde prit conscience de son emportement imprudent et tenta de se calmer. Elle jeta rapidement un regard aux alentours puis elle saisit la brune par le bras pour l'entraîner dans un endroit où elle était sûre que personne ne les empêcherait de parler librement : la bibliothèque. L'endroit était toujours très peu fréquenté, et autant dire qu'il était désert entre midi et deux. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée dans le rayon dédié à la géopolitique, sans doute l'un des sujets qui repousserait le mieux les oreilles indiscrètes, et fit face à Regina.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

\- Que je suis un loup garou ? Enfin Emma réfléchis, je l'ai toujours su.

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'est stupide comme question, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais alors… Tes parents le sont aussi ?

\- Oui. Les légendes qui racontent qu'on devient loup garou en étant mordu sont fausses, ça ne se transmet que par hérédité.

\- Alors ton père…

Emma laissa sa phrase en suspens et ce fut la brune qui la finit pour elle.

\- C'est bien sur un loup que les chasseurs ont tiré, et pas sur un homme.

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ta mère et toi ? Ils ont tous les trois été condamnés pour homicide involontaire, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire d'après toi ? Aller voir la police et leur raconter des histoires tout droit sorties de contes pour enfant ? Ils ne nous croiront jamais, ou s'ils nous croient on va avoir de gros ennuis, ça tu peux me croire.

La blonde resta muette.

\- Je pense que ma mère n'a aucun état d'âme, mais ne crois pas que ça me laisse indifférente de devoir mentir et laisser ces hommes payer pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas réellement commis. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi un loup mériterait plus de mourir qu'un humain… gronda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Elles se toisèrent un long moment, presque méfiantes l'une envers l'autre au vue de ce que chacune savait maintenant. Ce fut Emma qui brisa le calme plat qui régnait dans la bibliothèque depuis qu'elles avaient toutes les deux arrêté de parler.

\- Et pour toi et moi alors ?

Cette simple question suffit à faire perdre sa voix à Regina. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre et son esprit s'était bloqué, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ajouta la blondinette.

Bonne question. Qu'étaient-elles censées faire à présent ? Maintenant que chacune connaissait la vraie nature de l'autre, qu'elles s'étaient enfin dévoilées, que devaient-elles faire ? Regina resta immobile. Incapable de parler, elle se contentait de fixer la blonde qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Et quelle blonde ! Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle qu'en cet instant, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas prononcer la moindre parole, sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge serrée.

\- Tu sais qui je suis vraiment depuis longtemps déjà, et maintenant moi aussi je sais qui tu es.

Plus elle parlait et plus Regina sentait les mots lui échapper. Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était la regarder avec un air ahuri qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de… Enfin… On pourrait peut-être-

Emma s'arrêta quand la main de la brune vint se poser avec délicatesse sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Killian ?

\- Je l'ai jeté.

Regina en resta bouche bée.

\- Après la soirée chez Ruby je l'ai évité pendant plusieurs jours, mais il a fini par réussir à me voir en tête à tête. Il a voulu comprendre, il m'a demandé des explications concernant mon comportement. On s'est pris la tête et j'ai fini par lui dire que c'était fini, que je ne voulais plus être avec lui.

La brune ne dit rien.

\- Il a pas apprécié mais je m'en fiche, c'est pas à lui de décider si je dois rester avec lui ou pas.

Regina voulut parler mais sa gorge serrée l'en empêcha. Sa main glissa du visage de la blonde pour venir prendre la sienne. Elle avala difficilement sa salive mais cette fois elle parvint à prendre la parole.

\- Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais été avec une fille. La seule relation que j'ai eue c'était avec Daniel, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé.

\- On s'en fiche de ça ! répondit la blonde sans la moindre hésitation. Si c'est que ça qui te bloque, sache que ça me dérange pas.

La brune sourit, touchée de voir qu'Emma était au-dessus de tout ça. Mais alors vint le véritable problème, l'élément qui était la réelle cause de son refus. Elle baissa les yeux et son visage se para d'un air grave.

\- Regina ?

Elle releva les yeux vers la blonde. Elle voulait sourire mais n'y arrivait pas.

\- Que vont en penser nos parents ?

Emma se figea en voyant que la brune avait formulé les craintes qu'elle n'osait pas s'admettre à elle-même.

\- On ne peut tout simplement pas être ensemble, Emma. Ils ne comprendraient pas, et surtout ils ne l'accepteraient pas.

\- On n'a pas besoin de leur accord ! s'emporta la blonde en dégageant sa main d'un geste vif empreint de colère.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

La jeune fille se calma subitement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si elle acceptait soudain la réalité des faits.

\- Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, souffla-t-elle, cette fois plus calme.

\- On ne peut pas prendre le risque. Et quelle relation on aurait dans des conditions pareilles ?

Emma releva subitement les yeux vers elle.

\- Peu importe quelle relation on aura, ça me va tant que tu me donnes plus que de l'amitié.

La blonde ancra ses yeux aux siens et comme à chaque fois, leur regard restèrent liés un long moment, l'émeraude et l'océan sombre ne formant plus qu'un pour un instant. Regina s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

\- Tu vas te lasser de moi comme tu te lasses à chaque fois.

\- Je pourrai jamais me lasser de toi.

\- Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas différente des autres.

\- C'est toi qui te trompes si tu penses réellement ça.

La brune sourit mais son air resta triste.

\- Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde si tu m'oublies.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, je peux plus.

Regina resta silencieuse, touchée par la sincérité qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'Emma. Cette dernière se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle sans séparer leurs regards toujours ancrés l'un à l'autre.

\- Personne n'en saura rien, pas mêmes nos amis. Ce sera notre secret, notre trésor à toutes les deux.

Le visage de la blonde était maintenant à une dizaine de centimètres à peine du sien, mais Regina ne fit rien pour s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Je veux faire naître sur ton visage ce si beau sourire que tu offres pourtant si rarement. Je veux t'entendre rire et être la cause de ce rire. Je veux essuyer tes larmes quand elles couleront. Je veux partager le bon comme le mauvais avec toi.

Elle fit une pause et son regard se fit encore plus intense avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

\- Je veux te donner le bonheur que tu mérites.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, lentement, et supprima la faible distance qui la séparait de Regina. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une infinie tendresse et malgré la timidité, Regina répondit au baiser. Elle alla jusqu'à passer ses bras autour du cou de la blonde qui entoura alors sa taille avec les siens. La brune se sentait bien, elle se sentait à sa place dans cette étreinte protectrice que lui offrait Emma. Mais tout à coup, le charme qui opérait fut rompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux et se séparèrent précipitamment comme si quelqu'un venait de les surprendre. Regina sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste et décrocha.

\- Kathryn ? … Oui je sais, je suis désolée. … Je suis à la bibliothèque, je devais passer pour déposer un livre. … Commencez sans moi, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de lancer un regard gêné à la blonde.

\- Désolée.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Emma, mal à l'aise.

\- Je dois y aller, Kathryn et Elsa m'attendant depuis bientôt quinze minutes.

\- Oh… Alors vas-y, ne les fais pas plus attendre.

Ne sachant pas comment se comporter, la brune préféra partir sans rien ajouter et s'éloigna rapidement dans l'allée principale. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de la bibliothèque, Emma émergea des rayons.

\- Regina !

La jeune fille se retourna vers elle, légèrement gênée qu'elle ait appelé son nom aussi fort dans un endroit supposé être silencieux.

\- A ce soir ? dit la blonde plus doucement.

Face à cette hésitation presque enfantine, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre à ce qui s'apparentait en fait davantage à une question.

\- A ce soir, répondit-elle simplement.

Puis elle sortit. Emma resta là quelques instants, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle fut finalement rappelée à l'ordre par un raclement de gorge de la bibliothécaire et s'éclipsa rapidement sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

* * *

_**Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés, c'est bien ce qu'on dit non ? Eh bien Emma et Regina n'ont plus qu'à le prouver.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus même s'il n'est pas très consistant. J'attends vos avis et vos commentaires :)**_

_**Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action non plus dans le prochain chapitre mais il sera un peu plus long et ce sera encore tout rose tout mignon (et il y aura aussi un petit ****"détail"**** important pour leur relation). Pour vous donner une idée de ce qui vous attend, teaser :  
Voilà un mois que les deux jeunes filles vivent une relation cachée. Pour l'occasion, Emma prépare une sortie avec celle qui est désormais sa petite amie.  
**_


	19. Deux simples mots

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Vous avez eu l'air tous assez contents du dernier chapitre (en tout cas pour ceux qui ont laissé une review) et j'en suis très heureuse ! Dans ce qui va suivre, vous allez encore avoir droit à du fluff ;) Je ne pourrais pas vous dire pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre... (faut croire qu'on passe tous par là à un moment ou un autre) Je l'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps déjà, et j'ai eu beau le relire plusieurs fois depuis, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui ne me convient pas... Et c'est très frustrant ! Bref, pourvu que ça vous plaise quand même, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors vous pourrez me jeter des pierres :')**_

_**Guest : ****Jusque là je n'avais fait aucun chapitre de ce genre, donc je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :) Dans le chapitre qui suit tu vas être servie niveau évolution de relation je pense, en tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour les reviews que tu laisses à chaque fois, ça fait chaud au cœur :3**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Bientôt un mois qu'Emma entretenait une relation avec Regina et elles étaient parvenues à n'être remarquées par personne. Ruby n'avait pas pris le risque d'aborder à nouveau le sujet avec son amie de peur de la braquer et personne d'autre ne lui avait rien demandé. La brune, de son côté, parvenait parfaitement à garder leur relation secrète et à ne rien laisser paraître, si bien que ses amis ne lui avaient pas non plus posé la moindre question et semblaient ne rien avoir remarqué.

Emma se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Dans trois jours, elle sortirait officiellement depuis un mois avec sa petite amie. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Elle avait connu quelques rares relations plus longues que celle-ci, notamment avec Killian et Neal, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi intense. Avec Regina elle avait l'impression que la moindre de ses émotions était décuplée ! Certes, le fait de se voir en cachette n'était pas toujours agréable, mais la blonde devait bien admettre que le piment que cela apportait ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle alla rapidement se doucher et une fois sortie, elle saisit son portable.

« Débrouille-toi comme tu veux avec ta mère mais libère ton samedi soir :) » *envoyer à Regina*

Tandis qu'elle s'habillait, elle entendit son portable vibrer et le prit immédiatement.

« _Même pas un bonjour avant ça… ?_ »

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant que dans la précipitation, elle en avait oublié les règles de politesse les plus rudimentaires.

« Excuse-moi ma Gina ! Tu as bien dormi ? Le réveil n'a pas été trop difficile ? »

Elle reposa son portable et eut tout juste le temps de finir de s'habiller avant que la réponse n'arrive.

« _J'imagine la tête que tu as dû faire en écrivant ça, cette petite tête que tu fais quand tu es gênée, et rien qu'avec ça tu me fais craquer )_ »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis une semaine environ, elle avait noté un net changement : sa petite amie utilisait maintenant des smileys dans les messages qu'elle lui envoyait. Ce qui aurait pu paraitre tout à fait banal pour la plupart des jeunes de leur âge ne l'était pas quand il s'agissait de Regina, car la brune ne faisait cela que très rarement, et Emma était fière d'être une des seuls à avoir cet honneur.

« Et pour samedi alors ? »

La blonde eut peur de devoir attendre longtemps une réponse en insistant ainsi, ou même de ne pas en avoir du tout, mais elle voulait à tout prix savoir si elle allait pouvoir organiser une soirée pour sa petite amie comme elle l'avait prévu. Pourtant à sa grande surprise, son portable vibra seulement quelques secondes après.

« _Je devrais réussir à m'arranger pour me libérer._ »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Emma et elle dut se contenir pour ne pas crier sa joie. Elle tapa rapidement une réponse avant de finir de se préparer pour partir au lycée.

« A tout à l'heure dans le bus ! »

« _A tout à l'heure mon Emma :)»_

La jeune fille dévala les escaliers et fit irruption dans la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres.

\- On n'a pas l'habitude de te voir si joyeuse au réveil, fit remarquer son père sans lever les yeux du journal qu'il lisait et en buvant une gorgée de son café. Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

\- Rien en particulier.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit une poche de sang dont elle vida la moitié dans une tasse avant d'ajouter de la cannelle et de mettre le tout au micro-onde. Elle était presque en train de chantonner tandis qu'elle attendait que sa boisson soit prête et ses parents échangèrent un regard presque inquiet. Emma expédia rapidement son petit-déjeuner puis elle vint poser un bisou sur la joue de son père puis de sa mère et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- A ce soir, passez une bonne journée ! lança-t-elle avant de sortir, son sac sur l'épaule.

Une fois qu'ils eurent entendu la porte se refermer, David et Mary-Margaret échangèrent un long regard. Il était inutile de parler, ils s'étaient déjà compris, et pourtant le blond prit la parole.

\- Je rêve ou… commença-t-il non sans hésitation.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas. Je crois bien que notre fille est amoureuse.

Ils se dévisagèrent et finalement un sourire apparut sur leur visage à tous les deux.

\- C'est qui d'après toi ? demanda la petite brune qui trépignait presque.

\- Neal ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est seulement un ami, Emma a été très claire là-dessus.

\- Ruby alors ?

\- Non, c'est pareil !

\- Qui nous dit qu'on le ou la connaît ?

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle.

Un court silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par Mary-Margaret.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait être Killian ?

\- Ça se pourrait bien ! Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de lui, mais ils avaient l'air assez proche récemment.

\- Mon Dieu, Emma amoureuse, tu imagines ?

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop quand même.

\- Mais ce serait super !

\- Oui bien sûr, mais pas de conclusion hâtive, d'accord ?

Sa femme acquiesça simplement et ils continuèrent sur le même sujet jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour que chacun aille travailler.

Le samedi était enfin là et Emma ne tenait plus en place. Pour ses parents, elle devait retrouver ses amis comme elle le faisait régulièrement, mais en réalité, elle avait donné rendez-vous à Regina près du lycée. La blonde commença à se préparer une heure à l'avance. Elle hésita longuement quant à la tenue à porter. Elle aurait voulu marquer le coup en étant vraiment féminine, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce rendez-vous paraisse trop solennel, et il ne fallait pas que ses parents remarquent quelque chose d'inhabituel. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas arriver habillée comme elle l'était tous les jours.

Après s'être torturée l'esprit pendant de longues minutes, elle décida de porter un jean serré classique avec des bottes comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle troqua ses éternels débardeurs contre un chemisier plus féminin. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue, elle se maquilla en ajoutant du mascara au crayon qu'elle mettait quotidiennement. Elle s'aperçut que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement d'appréhension quand elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla dans le salon pour saluer rapidement ses parents puis s'empressa de partir avant qu'ils ne lui posent des questions gênantes. Elle avait bien vu qu'ils avaient remarqué sa tenue inhabituelle, et en effet, dès qu'elle fut sortie, ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Elle va voir ses amis hein ? sourit David.

\- Elle va surtout voir un ami bien particulier je crois, ajouta sa femme avec le même sourire.

Emma fut soulagée de voir que pour une fois, elle n'était pas en retard, elle était même en avance ! Elle attendit patiemment et la brune ne tarda pas à se montrer. Un sourire illumina son visage quand elle l'aperçut et elle vint à sa rencontre. Le lycée et ses alentours étant déserts le weekend, elles purent s'embrasser et se serrer dans leurs bras sans crainte d'être vues. Après un énième baiser, la blonde se recula pour mieux voir sa petite amie.

\- Regina, tu es… magnifique !

La brune sourit et malgré l'obscurité naissante, Emma put voir qu'elle rougissait. Elle portait une robe fourreau bleu nuit élégante qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux et lui donnait quelques années de plus. Elle était toujours habillée avec goût, mais ce soir-là elle avait vraiment sorti le grand jeu et Emma en resta bouche bée et se sentit ridicule. Regina la regarda à son tour et dû sentir son malaise car elle la rassura immédiatement.

\- Tu es splendide toi aussi ! Ce chemisier te va à ravir, tu devrais le porter plus souvent.

A son tour, la blonde rougit légèrement.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Regina.

\- C'est une surprise ! Suis-moi.

Elle n'osa pas lui prendre la main mais s'avança pour déposer un dernier baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne se mettent en route.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant un bar. Sur l'enseigne on pouvait lire _Rabbit Hole_, accompagné d'un dessin de lapin blanc. Emma se tourna vers sa petite amie et elle put voir sur ses traits qu'elle était déçue.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu imaginais pour fêter notre premier mois ensemble je suppose.

\- Non, c'est très bien ! dit précipitamment la brune. Je suis juste un peu surprise, c'est tout.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais vraiment voulu t'offrir mieux. Mais on n'est pas à Boston, le choix de restaurants est assez limité ici, et je nous voyais mal passer la soirée au Granny's avec Ruby dans les parages.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est très bien, je t'assure.

La blonde avait du mal à la croire, mais elle n'ajouta rien et l'entraîna à sa suite pour entrer. Elles s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart, près de la scène réservée aux groupes qui venaient parfois faire des concerts. Une fois leur commande passée, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien en attendant que leurs plats arrivent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le serveur ne revienne avec leurs assiettes et une fois encore Regina assura à la blonde que tout lui allait très bien quand celle-ci s'excusa de l'endroit choisi. Elles commencèrent à manger tout en parlant et la conversation dériva petit à petit.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que ça avait donné ta discussion avec Ruby, dit la brune.

\- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, soupira Emma.

\- Elle n'a rien voulu te dire ?

\- Disons qu'elle est restée très vague. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle et Belle avaient disparu aussi longtemps à son anniversaire, mais elle m'a dit que ça n'avait pas été si long que ça et qu'elles n'avaient fait que parler. Mais bizarrement, elle n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi elles avaient parlé.

\- Donc tu n'y crois pas ?

\- Pas une seule seconde ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a eu autre chose, des trucs plus croustillants, mais Ruby ne me dira rien.

\- Elle finira bien par se confier à toi, tu ne crois pas ? Vous êtes quand même très proches.

\- Oui c'est sûr, mais ça a jeté un froid depuis cette dispute quand elle avait insinué que je m'intéressais à toi.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que Ruby avait été bien plus clairvoyante que les autres amis de la blonde.

\- Avant ça elle me parlait toujours de tout, et surtout de ça. Même si c'était avec une fille qu'il s'était passé quelque chose elle n'aurait pas hésité à me le dire.

\- Ça reviendra, ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'espère, souffla la blonde.

\- Et Mulan alors ? tenta Regina pour changer les idées de sa petite amie qui avait adopté un air morose.

La brune fut heureuse de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Emma à l'évocation de ce sujet.

\- Ça se pourrait bien que ça avance, dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Raconte !

\- Je suppose que tu as vu comme moi qu'elle et Aurore s'étaient bien rapprochées à l'anniversaire de Ruby.

\- Bien sûr, c'était risqué d'ailleurs. Si Mulan veut rester cachée il va falloir qu'elle fasse plus attention que ça.

\- Je sais, c'est justement ce que je lui ai dit quand je lui en ai parlé. Mais ça a du bon ! Elle a beaucoup parlé avec Aurore ce soir-là, et elle m'a avouée qu'elle avait eu quelques paroles qui pouvaient laisser sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée de sortir avec une fille.

\- Vraiment ? C'est super ! Et depuis ça alors ?

\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus en fait. Dès que j'aborde le sujet Mulan reste très vague et elle essaye de passer à autre chose.

\- Ça, ça veut tout dire ! Si elle évite le sujet c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

\- Pas forcément, Aurore peut lui avoir mis un râteau aussi.

\- Comment elle réagit quand tu parles de ça avec elle ?

\- Ben… Je sais pas, j'ai pas fait attention.

\- Elle rougit ? Elle détourne le regard ? Elle est sèche ?

\- Hum… Je crois qu'elle rougit un peu oui, et elle a tendance à regarder ailleurs.

\- Alors tu l'as ta réponse : si elle fait ça c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de sérieux à cacher.

\- Tu crois ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est fou comme tu as parfois des côtés masculins, comme cette fâcheuse tendance à ne pas savoir analyser l'attitude des gens.

\- Eh ! C'est pas vrai !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu viens d'en faire la preuve.

\- C'est pas pareil ça !

\- Ne te vexe pas, c'est pas si grave.

Emma s'enfonça dans sa chaise et croisa les bras avec un air boudeur.

\- Oh non me fais pas ça, tu sais que je peux pas résister quand tu me fais cette tête-là !

\- Justement, dit la blonde avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Arrête de profiter de ta bouille d'ange, râla Regina en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle s'arrêta en voyant un groupe d'hommes portant des instruments s'approcher de la scène. La brune tourna elle aussi la tête vers eux avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Il y a un groupe qui joue ce soir ?

\- Oui, c'est aussi un peu pour ça que j'ai choisi ce bar.

Regina fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire, souffla la blonde en baissant les yeux, soudain hésitante. Je sais que ton truc c'est plutôt le classique habituellement, mais j'ai pris le risque. Ils font du rock et de la folk, mais ils sont irlandais alors ils sont surtout dans le style celtique traditionnel.

La jeune fille n'osa pas regarder sa petite amie de peur de voir à nouveau un air déçu sur son visage. Mais alors elle sentit soudain une main prendre la sienne sous la table et elle releva alors la tête pour découvrir un sourire des plus sincères éclairant l'expression de Regina.

\- Merci, Emma. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadée que ça va être très bien.

Après un temps d'hésitation, la blonde lui rendit son sourire et serra sa main dans la sienne.

Elles terminèrent leur plat pendant que le groupe s'installait, puis elles mirent leurs chaises côte à côte pour regarder en direction de la scène. Leurs desserts arrivèrent peu de temps après et alors la première chanson démarra. Rapidement, les rythmes entraînants joués par le groupe attirèrent les clients qui s'approchèrent de la scène. Les chansons se succédaient et à chacune le public était plus enthousiaste et applaudissait plus fort.

Après plusieurs chansons, comme l'avait prévu Emma, le groupe passa à un répertoire plus traditionnel. La blonde vit les yeux de sa petite amie briller d'un intérêt particulier quand l'un des musiciens empoigna un violon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que certains se mettent même à danser. Il régnait une ambiance bon enfant dans ce lieu habituellement peu convivial et un sourire éclairait le visage de chacun dans le bar. Alors que le groupe allait entamer un nouveau morceau, Emma se leva.

\- Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Regina.

\- Attends-moi là.

La blonde se dirigea vers la petite scène improvisée et sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise de la brune, elle alla parler au violoniste. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, puis un sourire se dessina sur les traits de la jeune fille qui fit signe à Regina de la rejoindre. Cette dernière hésita un instant mais finit par s'exécuter.

\- Ta copine m'a dit que tu jouais ? lui demanda l'homme quand elle les eut rejoints.

\- O… Oui, balbutia la brune, quelque peu intimidée.

\- Tu sais jouer du folk ?

\- A la base j'ai une formation classique, mais je me débrouille.

\- Alors c'est l'occasion de montrer ce que tu sais faire.

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux et resta bouche bée quand le violoniste lui tendit son instrument sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Vous… Vous êtes prêt à me laisser votre violon pour que je joue ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours curieux de découvrir de nouveaux talents et pourquoi pas un style différent du mien. Mais si tu n'as pas envie ne te sens pas obligée.

\- Au contraire, ça me ferait très plaisir !

\- Alors vas-y !

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui donner son violon qu'elle prit délicatement, presque comme si c'était quelque chose qui risquait de casser à tout instant.

\- _Strings of Fire_ ça te va ? lui demanda le violoniste.

\- C'est parfait, j'adore ce morceau !

\- Alors c'est parti !

L'homme se dirigea vers les autres musiciens pour leur annoncer puis il alla s'installer devant la scène pour profiter du spectacle. Entre temps, Emma s'était discrètement éclipsée pour retourner à leur table. Regina se tourna vers elle après avoir ajusté l'instrument. Elle semblait anxieuse et la blonde lui fit alors un grand sourire pour l'encourager. Le rythme fut donné et la musique démarra. Elle fut d'abord douce et lente, mais rapidement elle s'accéléra et devint très entraînante.

Déjà dans une ambiance festive, les clients encouragèrent la jeune violoniste en commençant à taper dans leurs mains, mais déjà, Regina ne les entendait plus. Dès que les premières notes s'étaient échappées de son instrument elle avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait hors mis les musiciens qui jouaient avec elle. Emma ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle jouait avec une aisance exceptionnelle et toute son appréhension semblait s'être envolée. La brune était concentrée, aucune fausse note n'était à déplorer, et comme la première fois où elle l'avait vue jouer, à la représentation du lycée, elle la trouva splendide et royale.

Les danses reprirent, plus endiablée encore qu'auparavant, et le groupe se réjouit de voir que leur musique avait un tel succès. Tout à coup, le violoniste qui avait laissé sa place à Regina se leva de sa chaise. Il se plaça à l'avant de la foule et croisa ses mains dans son dos. Le voyant faire, ses collègues ralentirent la musique et la brune en fit autant.

\- Vous autres ! interpella le violoniste. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par un petit cours de claquettes improvisé, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

Après un moment de flottement, quelque réfractaires préférèrent retourner s'asseoir, mais la majorité des clients restèrent là et se mirent maladroitement en ligne. Le professeur de fortune fit un signe de la main et alors la musique reprit, lentement d'abord pour qu'il indique les pas. Il commença à donner le rythme en comptant tout en montrant les pas les plus simples. Une fois que chacun eut acquis les bases, il fit de nouveau signe et alors la musique s'accéléra légèrement. En un instant, le bar s'était transformé en véritable piste de danse géante.

Emma n'était pas restée assise et s'était rapidement prêtée au jeu. Elle vit sa petite amie lui sourire quand celle-ci la vit dans les rangs des danseurs. Voyant leur échange de regards, le violoniste, qui voyait ses élèves appliqués, rejoignit Regina sur scène. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et reprit le violon pour jouer à sa place. A la surprise d'Emma, la brune vint se placer à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas continuer à jouer ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai déjà joué, et c'était super ! Mais maintenant je voudrais danser un peu avec toi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la blonde s'était arrêtée sous le coup de la surprise. Timidement, Regina se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Tu es prête ?

Emma hocha la tête et sourit, et alors sa petite amie se mit à compter pour qu'elles reviennent dans le rythme et rejoignent les autres danseurs.

Pendant presque une heure encore, les deux jeunes filles dansèrent ensemble, sans se soucier d'être vues, et personne ne sembla d'ailleurs remarquer qu'elles soient aussi proches. Quand il fut presque vingt-trois heures, elles décidèrent de partir. Emma, tel un gentleman, paya l'addition, puis elles sortirent. Elles ne se prirent pas la main mais restèrent proches l'une de l'autre et échangèrent régulièrement des sourires tout au long du trajet. Quand elles arrivèrent finalement près de la maison de Regina, elles s'arrêtèrent et se faufilèrent dans une impasse, loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Merci Emma, cette soirée était merveilleuse.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça t'a plu ?

\- Oui, beaucoup ! Je t'avoue qu'au début j'étais un peu sceptique en voyant où tu m'emmenais, mais je n'aurais pas dû juger aussi rapidement parce je ne regrette absolument pas. C'était parfait mon Emma.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir partagé cette soirée avec moi, Gina.

Leurs regards restèrent liés un long moment. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots, seulement se regarder ainsi leur suffisait pour se comprendre.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Ça va peut-être te paraître ridicule mais… Non, oublie ça.

La blonde n'osa pas aller plus loin et détourna le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emma ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'aie pas peur de me parler.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un long moment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement mal à l'aise et hésitante.

\- Ce que je vais te dire… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

Elle releva finalement ses beaux yeux verts pour les planter dans l'océan sombre de ceux de la brune où elle se noyait à chaque regard. Regina était tellement belle, elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'admirer. Les deux simples mots qu'elle cherchait désespérément le moyen de lui dire depuis des jours tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et ils finirent par sortir sans qu'elle y réfléchisse.

\- Je t'aime Regina.

Le silence s'abattit et Emma commença à paniquer en voyant les yeux de sa petite amie devenir brillants de larmes.

\- Oh excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça de cette façon. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que-

Elle fut tout à coup interrompue par des lèvres rouges qui vinrent capturer les siennes et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement face à ce baiser d'une tendresse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue chez Regina. Elle se laissa aller et passa ses mains autour de la taille de la brune en répondant à son baiser. Quand cette dernière se sépara d'elle, ses mains restèrent en place sur le visage de la blonde et elles collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre.

\- Je pensais que je n'aurais pas pu passer une meilleure soirée que ça, mais tu viens de me prouver le contraire.

Emma resta muette en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de la brune et en comprenant que c'était une larme de joie.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête à te le dire en retour, mais sache que bientôt j'en serai capable.

La blonde ne put cacher sa déception mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je te promets que très bientôt je serai capable de te dire ça moi aussi. Mais ça n'enlève rien au bonheur que tu m'apportes un peu plus chaque jour. Merci Emma. Merci d'être là, merci de m'accepter pour ce que je suis, merci de me dire ça, merci… Merci d'être toi.

Emma sourit et comprit alors que c'était sa façon à elle de lui dire « je t'aime » et qu'elle était sincère en disant qu'elle pourrait bientôt l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau en la serrant contre elle et fit en sorte de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle dans ce simple baiser, même si elle savait parfaitement cela impossible. Quand elles se séparèrent elles étaient à bout de souffle et le rouge qui avait commencé à parer leurs joues en disait long sur leur envie commune d'aller plus loin. Néanmoins elles se séparèrent, non sans regret.

Après un dernier baiser, Regina rentra chez elle. La blonde fit de même et prit la direction de sa maison. Sur le chemin, elle fut incapable d'effacer le sourire qui semblait bien décidé à rester sur son visage aussi longtemps que Regina ferait partie de sa vie.

* * *

**_Ça_**_** y est ! Emma la dure à cuire, la tombeuse, le bourreau des cœurs, a dit "je t'aime" ! Et en un petit mois seulement ! Décidément, Regina fait des miracles. Bon par contre pour elle c'est pas encore gagner... Mais bon, on sait tous à quel point notre belle brune a du mal à s'attacher et à ouvrir son cœur.**_

_**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout ça en review, même quelques mots me feront plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça mange pas de pain ! En plus n'oubliez pas, une review postée c'est un auteur sauvé de la misère et de la dépression :D (oui bon ok j'abuse là)**_

_**Teaser en attendant samedi :  
****Regina se risque à essayer d'en savoir plus sur la nature de la relation qui existe entre Mulan et Aurore, mais elle le regrette rapidement en entendant les mots que lui lance en retour cette dernière. Heureusement, Emma est toujours là pour la réconforter et cette fois encore elle ne manquera pas de la soutenir, renforçant ainsi les sentiments que la brune a pour elle.****  
**_

_**Si jamais parmi les lecteurs il y a des bacheliers, alors bonne chance et bon courage ! Une fois que l'épreuve de philo de demain sera passée le reste ce sera du gâteau ! (enfin presque) Quand vous aurez votre bac en poche vous réaliserez qu'il y avait pas de quoi stresser pour si peu ;)**_

_**A bientôt :)**_

_**PS : On a dépassé les 15 000 vues et ça, c'est vraiment un beau cadeau que vous me faites ;)**_


	20. Encore trop tôt

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Tout d'abord, j'ai une information importante à vous faire passer. Certains d'entre vous sont peut-être déjà au courant étant donné que les auteurs font tourner, mais bon on ne sait jamais, ça peut servir pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas encore.  
Une personne qui se fait appeler Jason Matthieu a volé le travail de nombreux auteurs de fanfictions et a publié tout ça sur Google Play et d'autres plates formes. Je préfère rester polie, mais ce n'est pas les insultes qui me manquent pour qualifier ce genre de personne... Bref, bien entendu je me sens d'autant plus concernée que je suis moi-même auteure et que je pourrais très bien être victime de ce voleur (pour rester polie, encore une fois), si ce n'est pas déjà le cas d'ailleurs... Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ceux qui liraient ça et écriraient eux-mêmes des fanfictions, est-ce que vous pourriez faire passer le message à vos lecteurs en note ? Ce serait vraiment super, merci d'avance.  
Sinon, si certains d'entre vous qui me lisent ont été victimes de ce plagieur, alors je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous...  
Certains auteurs se sont plaints auprès des plates formes qui ont autorisés la vente de leur(s) oeuvre(s) et tout ce que ces plates formes ont trouvé à répondre c'est qu'en gros, il n'y avait aucune preuve que c'est bien eux qui ont écrit ces histoires. Bref, je suis dégoûtée, mais malheureusement il semblerait qu'on soit impuissant...**_

_**Toutes mes excuses pour ce pavé pas très joli.**_

_**Ceci étant dit, je vais essayer de garder mon calme et on va revenir à nos moutons...**_

_**Merci aux nouveaux qui ont rejoint les lecteurs de cette fic ! Vos follows, vos favs et bien sûr vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je me répète et donc ça n'a peut-être plus vraiment de sens, mais c'est important à mes yeux, alors pour la énième fois : merci à tous d'être là !**_

_**Guest : Comme tu dis MM et David sont niais et c'est pas toujours les plus futés qu'on puisse trouver... Ahah ! Mais malgré tout, comme tu peux t'en douter, ils finiront tôt ou tard par découvrir le pot aux roses... Sinon, maintenant qu'Emma et Regina sont officiellement en couple il devrait y avoir plus de mignon qu'il n'y en a eu jusqu'à présent ;)**_

_**Kikoo : Je suis contente d'avoir une review venant de toi, c'est la première je crois, non ? Ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir, tu peux pas savoir ! :D J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette histoire par une auteure, mais merci de m'en avoir parlé. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai agi en conséquence. Je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, mais je suis vraiment dégoûtée... Et c'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit contre ça ! Celui qui a fait ça a intérêt à bien se planquer, parce que si les auteurs le retrouvent je pense qu'il va amèrement regretter ce qu'il a fait... !**_

_**Malgré ces tristes nouvelles pour le monde de la fanficiton, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Regina quand elle aperçut sa chère blonde déjà installée dans le bus comme tous les matins. Elle s'empressa de la rejoindre et, à défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser en public, la serra dans ses bras. Même si elles auraient préféré un baiser, les deux jeunes filles se contentèrent d'un de leurs échanges de regard auxquels elles s'étaient habituées.

\- Pas trop fatiguée, ça va ? demanda Emma avec une voix pleine de tendresse qui fit légèrement frissonner la brune de satisfaction.

\- Ça va, j'ai fini par m'habituer depuis le temps, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Mais d'avance désolée si je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui…

\- T'en fais pas, je supporterai ton sale caractère, j'ai fini par m'habituer depuis le temps, plaisanta sa petite amie en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ?

\- Ce que j'ai fait ? répéta Regina sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ben oui, tu es restée éveillée toute la nuit alors je te demande ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps.

\- Oh ! Ben… A vrai dire je sais pas, enfin pas exactement.

Face à l'air perdu de sa petite amie, la brune comprit qu'il lui fallait des explications, ce qui après tout paraissait logique. N'importe qui n'étant pas loup garou n'aurait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Quand je me transforme je ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle un ton plus bas pour ne pas être entendue par les autres élèves qui occupaient le bus.

\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée, personne ne sait. Mais depuis quelques temps je garde quelques vagues souvenirs dispersés.

\- Ah oui ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- C'est depuis que tu es au courant. La nuit où tu l'as appris, j'ai gardé quelques images en mémoire, notamment toi juste avant que je me transforme. Depuis, il y a eu deux autres pleines Lunes et j'ai gardé un peu plus de souvenirs à chaque fois.

\- C'est bizarre, souffla la blonde.

\- Oui, je ne comprends pas bien ce qui a pu provoquer ça. J'en ai parlé à ma mère, sans lui préciser que c'était lié à toi bien sûr, et elle dit que ça arrive. D'après elle certains d'entre nous passent leur vie sans jamais garder aucun souvenir de leur transformation, et d'autres arrivent petit à petit à conserver leur mémoire, jusqu'à être totalement conscients de leurs actes même une fois transformés pour certains.

\- Waho ! Mais alors c'est super !

\- Oui et non, marmonna Regina. Je préférerais perdre la mémoire si je ne peux pas me contrôler et être pleinement consciente de mes actions sur le moment.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça… Mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras bientôt !

La brune, bien que moins optimiste qu'Emma, n'en dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire. Elles continuèrent à papoter jusqu'à ce que le bus arrive au lycée et qu'elles doivent se séparer pour rejoindre chacune leur cours respectif.

**\- SwanQueen -**

L'après-midi, une fois la journée terminée, Regina rejoignit le stade pour l'entraînement des cheer leaders. Elle se changea en hâte pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe tous déjà prêts.

Une fois encore, Monsieur Glass l'avait retenue plusieurs minutes pour la baratiner sur des sujets de conversation qui n'en étaient pas. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué les regards que son professeur posait sur elle, notamment pendant les heures de cours quand tout le monde était concentré sur un exercice, mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué ces regards et cette volonté permanente de faire la conversation avec elle, et Emma ne s'était pas gênée pour faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il retenait sa petite amie qui était pressée.

La brune n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir d'une certaine façon flattée et fière de voir la jeune fille si protectrice et jalouse avec elle. Mais elle avait vite déchanté quand celle-ci avait déclaré qu'elle n'hésiterait pas, s'il prenait l'envie à leur professeur de recommencer, à « montrer les dents » pour lui faire comprendre que son attitude était déplacée. L'expression employée par la blonde impétueuse ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, et elle non plus ne s'était pas gênée pour le lui faire remarquer, ce qui avait donné lieu à un air boudeur de sa part jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au stade. Pour autant, Emma avait promis de venir l'attendre à la fin de l'entraînement pour qu'elles rentrent ensemble, ce qui avait rassuré la brune en lui prouvant que sa petite amie n'était pas si fâchée que ça.

L'entraînement touchait à sa fin et alors que la coach leur expliquait le dernier enchaînement qu'ils allaient travailler avant de s'arrêter, le regard de Regina se perdit à l'autre bout du stade, là où s'entraînait l'équipe féminine de soccer. Emma lui avait dit que Mulan en faisait partie et elle la repéra rapidement. En la voyant jouer elle ne put qu'admettre son talent.

La jeune fille était agile, rapide, et très habile. En la regardant on avait l'impression que le ballon ne faisait qu'un avec elle et qu'il était impossible qu'il quitte ses pieds tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas décidé ainsi. Quand, à l'issue d'un enchaînement de dribbles parfaitement contrôlés, elle eut passé deux défenseuses, elle fit une passe centrée ajustée au millimètre qui permit à la capitaine de l'équipe, Elsa, de marquer de la tête. Leur coach donna le coup de sifflet final et les coéquipières de la jeune asiatique vinrent la féliciter. Elsa, plus que les autres, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit quelques mots en souriant avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, suivie par Mulan.

Regina tourna la tête en entendant un soupir agacé à côté d'elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que ce soupir venait d'Aurore, qui faisait elle aussi partie des cheer leaders, et qui gardait un regard noir fixé sur Elsa. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la jalousie évidente qui émanait de la jeune fille et nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à sa petite amie dès qu'elle la retrouverait.

\- Aurore ! Regina !

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur coach qui venait de les appeler.

\- Ça va ? On ne vous dérange pas ? Vous trouvez peut-être les joueuses plus intéressantes que ce que je suis en train de dire ? C'est pendant les matchs que vous êtes censées les encourager, pas pendant les entrainements.

Elles rougirent toutes les deux et baissèrent les yeux comme des enfants qu'on aurait pris sur le fait, et les autres filles se mirent à glousser bêtement.

\- Excusez-nous, coach, souffla Aurore.

\- Vous serez excusées quand vous aurez fait trois tours de stade à la fin de l'entraînement. En attendant mettez-vous au travail, je veux que cet enchaînement soit impeccable avant qu'on s'arrête.

Regina s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle croisa le regard sévère de sa coach qui la dissuada d'aller au bout de son idée.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Une fois leurs tours de stades terminés, les deux cheer leaders rejoignirent le vestiaire qui était maintenant vide, les autres membres de l'équipe ayant déjà fini de se doucher et de se changer depuis longtemps. Regina n'avait rien contre Aurore mais elle n'était pas particulièrement proche d'elle, par conséquent aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant un long moment. Ce n'est que quand elles sortirent, une serviette enroulée autour du corps, que la brune se décida à parler.

\- Tu sais tu n'as rien à craindre d'Elsa.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Elsa est complètement hétéro.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? demanda Aurore avec un intérêt mal caché.

\- Parce que j'ai vu le regard que tu lui as lancé tout à l'heure quand elle est venue féliciter Mulan, et j'ai bien compris que tu la trouvais un peu trop proche d'elle à ton goût.

\- Pourquoi je la trouverais trop proche ? Mulan fait ce qu'elle veut, ça ne me regarde pas. Et de toute façon elle aussi elle est hétéro, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en réalisant ce qu'elle avait laissé sous-entendre.

Regina lui répondit par un sourire entendu. Elle n'était pas dupe, il était évident aux vues de sa réaction qu'Aurore essayait de noyer le poisson. Mais elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet pour ne pas mettre la jeune fille plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Très bien alors. Sache seulement que même si beaucoup de personnes le pensent, Elsa n'est pas intéressée par les filles. Elle est très protectrice avec sa sœur, si bien que certains pensent parfois qu'elles sont en couple et qu'elle est juste possessive, mais son truc, c'est les garçons.

Le silence se fit pendant un instant mais rapidement Aurore le brisa.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ? questionna Regina tout en rangeant son gel douche et son shampoing.

\- Tu es plutôt attirée par les filles ou les garçons ?

La brune se figea et fut heureuse de tourner le dos à son interlocutrice, de telle sorte que celle-ci ne put pas voir son expression changer du tout au tout. Elle était d'une part très surprise par cette question directe qu'elle n'attendait pas de la part d'une personne aussi discrète et timide qu'Aurore, et qu'elle connaissait aussi peu, mais surtout elle était déstabilisée. Elle fit de son mieux pour refouler sa panique et reprendre une expression détendue avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

\- Garçons, dit-elle d'un ton assuré et en lui lançant un regard perçant pour la dissuader de poursuivre sur le sujet. Et toi ?

Elle fut heureuse de voir que comme elle le prévoyait, sa propre indiscrétion déstabilisait Aurore, de façon à ce que cette dernière ne pose plus de questions gênantes.

\- Ga… garçons, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains d'un ton bien moins sûr que celui de la brune.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes quand tu dévores Mulan des yeux.

\- Je… Où est-ce que tu vas chercher un truc pareil ? Je ne la dévore pas des yeux ! Je ne la regarde même pas !

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

\- Je te dis que je ne la regarde pas ! Et puis ce n'est qu'une amie, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- A toi de me le dire, répondit la brune du tac au tac.

Elle fut heureuse de voir que sa stratégie avait fonctionné en constatant le silence d'Aurore qui se mit alors à ranger ses affaires et à s'habiller rapidement. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, alors qu'elle allait sortir, Regina releva les yeux vers elle et se figea en voyant le malaise et surtout la peur évidente qui pouvait se lire dans le regard de la cheer leader. Elle la retint alors par le poignet et la tourna face à elle.

\- Aurore, ça va ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en se dégageant nerveusement de sa prise.

\- Je ne faisais que te retourner tes questions et te taquiner un peu. Rien de ce que tu m'as dit ne sortira d'ici, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Tu peux bien aller raconter ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, lança sèchement la jeune fille. De toute façon tout le monde ici sait parfaitement que toutes tes paroles sont du poison destiné à nuire. Je croyais que tu avais changé en devenant amie avec Emma mais en fait je vois que je m'étais trompée. Tu es comme ta mère, aussi mauvaise et sournoise qu'elle.

Avant que la brune n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Aurore quitta le vestiaire en trombe et la porte claqua. Regina se laissa tomber sur un banc, les jambes sciées. Voilà donc comment tout le monde la voyait ? Une garce qui ne cherchait qu'à nuire aux autres en trouvant de quoi alimenter les ragots et faire souffrir, voilà ce qu'elle était aux yeux des autres élèves, et elle savait pertinemment que sa mère n'y était pas pour rien.

La mairesse était respectée pour ses capacités à diriger la ville d'une main de fer, mais aucun habitant de Storybrooke ne la portait dans son cœur. Pas même sa fille. Aurore avait raison, Cora était manipulatrice et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, elle aurait marché sur la tête des autres pour atteindre ses objectifs. En ayant une telle personne comme mère, comment pouvait-elle espérer être bien vue ? Malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas totalement étrangère à l'image qu'elle renvoyait d'elle-même.

Quand elle était arrivée au lycée en début d'année elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour être bien vue, et le fait que Jefferson l'ait immédiatement prise en grippe et qu'il ait colporté divers ragots à son sujet n'avait en rien aidé. Mais pour autant, elle ne pensait pas s'être forgée une telle réputation. Elle poussa un long soupir, abattue par les paroles d'Aurore qui sonnait si juste à ses oreilles.

Quand elle rejoignit Emma, qui l'attendait depuis trente bonnes minutes malgré son manque de ponctualité habituel, il ne fallut pas longtemps à la blonde pour déceler le malaise chez elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, tout va très bien, répondit Regina en se forçant à lui sourire.

\- Arrête de me dire n'importe quoi, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème.

Emma s'arrêta et se tourna face à elle, obligeant la brune à en faire autant. Cette dernière sourit plus sincèrement en voyant avec quelle rapidité sa petite amie avait réussi à faire tomber ses barrières. Elle qui quelques semaines auparavant parvenait à masquer toutes ses émotions, était maintenant incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit à la blonde qui avait de son côté appris à décrypter le moindre petit changement dans son attitude.

Regina lâcha un bref soupir avant de parler. Elle lui rapporta rapidement la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Aurore dans les vestiaires et son attitude qui laissait penser qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre elle et Mulan.

\- Apparemment elles sont bien ensemble, je crois que tu avais raison, dit la blonde quand elle eut terminé.

\- J'ai toujours raison, railla Regina, ce à quoi Emma répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire amusé.

\- Mais je ne vois pas bien où est le problème alors.

\- Le problème c'est qu'Aurore s'est un peu braquée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui pose toutes ces questions je crois, et quand elle est partie elle avait l'air vraiment mal. Alors je l'ai retenue et je me suis excusée, je lui ai dit que je plaisantais et que de toute façon je n'irais pas répéter ce qu'on s'était dit. Mais…

\- Mais quoi Regina ? demanda Emma d'un ton soudain préoccupé en voyant l'expression de la brune s'assombrir.

\- Elle… Elle m'a dit des choses qui ne sont pas forcément agréables à entendre.

Regina avait détourné le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de sa petite amie, car elle savait qu'elle y verrait de la pitié ou de la compassion et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement pour que tu sois dans cet état ? questionna la blonde sur un ton réellement inquiet cette fois.

La brune hésita longuement. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et toujours sans regarder Emma, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa conversation avec Aurore.

\- Est-ce que je suis vraiment comme ma mère ?

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, sans même la regarder, elle sentit que sa petite amie s'était crispée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir, elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

\- Tout le monde pense ça au lycée, et même dans toute la ville. Je les entends parfois parler derrière mon dos. Ils croient être discrets mais ils ne le sont pas, et même s'ils l'étaient je les entendrais quand même. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils ont raison.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer, elle sentit une main la saisir fermement par la mâchoire et lui relever la tête presque brutalement. Emma planta ses yeux dans les siens et la transperça de son regard. Il y avait tant d'émotions qui s'y lisaient ! De la colère surtout. Mais aussi de l'affection, de l'amour et… De la peine ?

\- Maintenant regarde-moi et écoute-moi très attentivement, parce que je ne le répéterai pas, commença Emma d'un ton ferme, l'air déterminé.

Regina la regarda avec une expression interloquée. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir sa petite amie à ce point concernée et surtout aussi sérieuse. Elle ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vue comme ça.

\- Tu n'es pas comme elle. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'es en rien comparable à ta mère. D'ailleurs pour moi, ce n'est même pas ta mère. Tu as eu pour parents un père aimant et un tyran. Cora est seulement la femme qui t'a mise au monde, mais en aucun cas elle ne joue le rôle de mère pour toi à mes yeux. C'est une manipulatrice, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, qui ne voit comme réussite que le pouvoir et l'argent et qui est incapable de donner de l'amour. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait la moindre notion de ce qu'est l'amour d'ailleurs, je me demande même parfois si elle a un cœur capable d'aimer.

La jeune vampire marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu n'es pas comme elle. Rien que la place que j'occupe maintenant dans ta vie le prouve, parce que tu es un loup garou et je suis un vampire, et pourtant tu as su passer outre. Tu peux parfois être hautaine et prétentieuse, je n'ai pas été la dernière à m'en plaindre, dit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi sérieux. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas réellement comme ça et que c'est seulement un masque que tu as appris à porter, justement pour te protéger d'elle. Ceux qui disent que tu te résumes à ça sont des imbéciles qui n'ont pas pris le temps d'aller voir au-delà de ce que tu donnes à voir au premier abord. L'avis de ces gens-là ne m'intéresse pas, et il ne doit pas t'atteindre parce qu'il ne vaut rien. Tu es quelqu'un de bon Regina, quelqu'un de profondément bon. Tu n'as juste pas grandi dans une famille qui t'a permis de le montrer.

C'est seulement quand la blonde s'arrêta de parler que Regina sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle leva la main pour l'essuyer, presque honteuse, mais Emma la devança et le fit d'un geste tendre de la main. Puis le sourire d'ange dont elle seule avait le secret se dessina sur ses lèvres roses, et alors c'en fut trop. Regina craqua.

Elle fondit en larmes et sa petite amie la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle avec tendresse. Ses émotions étaient confuses et c'était un tout qui l'avait amenée à pleurer ainsi. De la tristesse, de la colère, du soulagement aussi. Mais par-dessus tout, c'est l'affection qu'elle avait pour Emma qui l'emportait, et rapidement elle balaya tout le reste.

Cette affection d'ailleurs, était en train de dépasser le stade de la simple amourette. Non, ce n'était plus ça maintenant, plus du tout, ça allait bien au-delà. Ce n'était plus simplement de l'affection. C'était de l'amour. Un amour sincère et qu'elle sentait sans limite, prêt à grandir un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait. Pourtant, elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle sentait que ce sentiment était là et bien là, mais elle n'était pas prête à le dire, à mettre des mots dessus. Parce que mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma aurait rendu tout cela trop réel. Et ce qui est réel peut être détruit. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était que sa relation avec la blonde soit détruite. Elle avait trop peur pour le dire parce qu'elle avait perdu tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés, et la phrase que lui répétait sans cesse sa mère restait encore trop ancrée en elle : l'amour est une faiblesse.

Bientôt elle pourrait le dire, elle en serait capable. Elle l'avait promis à Emma et elle tiendrait sa promesse. Mais pas encore, pas maintenant. Elle voulait que ce petit moment de rêve rien qu'à elles deux, qui durait depuis quelques semaines déjà, se prolonge encore un peu. Elle voulait simplement profiter de faire partie de la vie d'Emma et qu'Emma fasse partie de la sienne, le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

* * *

_**Eeeet... Non, c'est toujours pas pour cette fois le "je t'aime" de la part de Regina. Eh non, notre belle brune n'ouvre pas son cœur aussi facilement... Il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour ça, mais je vous assure que ça va finir par arriver !**_

_**Pas vraiment d'avancée capitale dans ce chapitre donc, mais ça a quand même été l'occasion pour Emma de jouer les chevaliers et de sauver sa damoiselle en détresse, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**_

_**Voilà un échantillon de ce qui vous attend mardi :  
****Que se passera-t-il si l'un des amis des deux jeunes filles découvre leur relation ? Saura-t-il se taire ou leur secret sera-t-il menacé ?  
Une fois encore, Emma menace de perdre ses moyens et de dépasser les limites. Regina, de plus en plus préoccupée par son tempérament impulsif, a peut-être une solution…  
**_

_**Vous l'aurez compris, ça va se corser... Mais d'après vous, qui va être cet ami qui risque de faire voler leur secret en éclats ? Et que va-t-il se passer avec Emma ? J'attends vos suppositions, ça m'intéresse toujours et certaines me font bien rire (n'est-ce pas stitch attitude ? ;) )**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	21. Secret menacé

_**Hey !**_

_**Comme je vous l'avais annoncé samedi, ça va commencer à sentir le roussi dans ce chapitre. Eh ben oui, l'idylle secrète ne pouvait pas durer éternellement... Les quelques uns qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review (merci à vous d'ailleurs !) ont fait différentes hypothèses concernant celui ou celle qui allait venir foutre le chantier, Killian étant logiquement celui qui est revenu le plus souvent. Mais j'ai aussi vu Neal et Aurore passer par-là, qui sont en effet également envisageables. Il est donc temps que vous découvriez qui s'est trompé et qui a vu juste ;)**_

_**ValentineM m'a demandé s'il y allait avoir une confrontation entre les Mills et les Swan, je me suis dit que la réponse en intéresserait sûrement d'autres donc j'en parle ici. En effet, il y a aura bien une ou plusieurs confrontations, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera ce à quoi vous vous attendez :P Je ne donnerai pas plus de détails histoire de ne pas vous gâcher la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Emma posa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur celle de Regina et profita avec délice de ce baiser. Elle avait une main posée de chaque côté du visage de la brune tandis que celle-ci avait ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Quand elles se séparèrent finalement, la blonde plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux sombres de sa petite amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si je pouvais je t'embrasserais toute la journée.

\- Tu finirais par te lasser, répondit Regina avec un sourire en coin.

\- Impossible ! On ne peut pas se lasser des meilleures sucreries qu'ait créées la nature !

Sa petite amie retint un rire pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elles. En effet, tout bruit un peu trop fort aurait été mal venu dans la bibliothèque du lycée.

Après plus de deux mois passés à devoir se cacher pour que personne ne sache rien de leur relation, les deux jeunes filles avaient tout de même trouvé un endroit où se retrouver en toute tranquillité. Ainsi, elles se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque à chaque pause déjeuner pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, loin des regards indiscrets. Le lycée possédait une bibliothèque magnifique et très complète, pourtant elle était toujours très peu fréquentée et autant dire qu'elle était déserte entre midi et deux, ce qui, au final, n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux jeunes filles.

Emma captura à nouveau les lèvres de sa petite amie dans un baiser plus osé, allant jusqu'à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur, ce qui arracha un soupir à la brune. Elle glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque qu'elle commença à caresser du bout des doigts. Le frisson que cela provoqua chez Regina la fit sourire mais celle-ci se dégagea.

\- Emma, arrête.

\- Il n'y a personne ici, tu le sais bien, dit-elle en essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais la brune se déroba.

\- On ne sait jamais !

La jeune fille se dégagea complètement et se décolla du rayonnage auquel elle était adossée pour se placer face à la blonde.

\- J'en ai assez de pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi ? répliqua la brune.

Emma garda le silence et la regarda avec un air renfrogné.

\- Je suis désolée qu'on ait à se cacher comme ça, mais tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le choix, que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi.

\- Je sais oui, souffla la jeune vampire en détournant le regard.

Ne résistant pas à son air abattu et déçu, Regina s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui plaça immédiatement ses mains sur sa taille. Puis la brune sépara ses lèvres de celle rosées de sa petite amie et se blottit dans ses bras pour y chercher un peu de réconfort. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, se sentant toute les deux protégée dans l'étreinte de l'autre.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, ils vont finir par s'impatienter et se poser des questions, dit doucement Emma.

Sa petite amie ne dit rien et se contenta de quitter à regret ses bras si rassurants. Elles se regardèrent avec intensité, leurs doigts entrelacés. Finalement, la brune déposa un baiser fugace à la commissure des lèvres d'Emma, mais alors qu'elle allait partir, la blonde la retint.

\- Ce soir je dois voir la bande. Est-ce que… ça te dirait de venir ?

\- Ça ne va pas les déranger ?

\- Non, depuis qu'on s'est rapproché toi et moi je leur ai fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas vraiment celle que tu laissais paraître. Et tu sais Ruby t'apprécie vraiment, elle aime bien ton tempérament et ton caractère.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres rouges de la brune.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle tente quelque chose et qu'elle me séduise si je viens ?

\- Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais céder à un charme autre que le mien, sourit la blonde.

\- Je te trouve bien sûre de toi.

\- Je te fais confiance, c'est tout.

Regina sembla touchée par cette dernière remarque mais la blonde ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Tu viendras alors ? reprit-elle.

La lycanthrope garda un instant le silence, un sourire en coin sur le visage, puis finit par répondre.

\- Avec plaisir.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle lâcha la main de la blonde et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elles venaient de quitter les lieux, une autre jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés sortit des rayons après avoir rangé le livre qu'elle était en train de feuilleter. Ses amis avaient beau la charrier, ça avait du bon d'être un rat de bibliothèque comme ils disaient. Belle n'en revenait pas : comme souvent, Ruby avait vu juste. Et il fallait qu'elle parle à son amie blonde au plus vite pour éclaircir la situation.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Comme prévu, la petite bande se retrouva le soir. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le lycée pour rejoindre le parc qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter, Emma les arrêta.

\- Regina va venir avec nous.

Tous ses amis lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, étonnés. Tous sauf Belle.

\- Ça vous embête ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit précipitamment Neal. C'est surprenant, c'est tout. Mais c'est cool qu'elle vienne, ce sera l'occasion de vérifier si ce que tu dis à propos d'elle est vrai.

La blonde sourit, et ce sourire ne fut que plus grand quand elle vit apparaître dans son champ de vision la fameuse brune.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai croisé Graham et il voulait me parler d'une sortie avec les cheer leaders et l'équipe.

A peine cette phrase terminée, de nombreux regards, de natures variées, furent échangés. Emma ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de regarder sa petite amie de biais, et ce ne fut que de justesse qu'elle retint une remarque cinglante à l'attention de Graham. Ruby quant à elle, lança plus ou moins le même genre de regard à Regina, ce que celle-ci ne sembla pas remarquer, bien trop occupée à tenter de faire comprendre discrètement à la blonde que son attitude risquait de ne pas échapper à ses amis. Le regard de Belle enfin, se mit à passer rapidement de Regina à Emma, sans interruption. Elle les scrutait avec un air soupçonneux qui cessa quand l'attention des deux jeunes filles fut finalement attirée. Un silence gênant s'était abattu sur le groupe d'adolescents et ce fut Neal, bien que tout aussi mal à l'aise que les autres, qui osa le briser le premier.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On prend racines ou quoi ?

Ils se mirent alors en route et les conversations reprirent, si bien qu'Emma put entraîner sa petite amie à l'écart sans que cela ne se remarque trop.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de sortie avec Graham ?

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Je suis pas jalouse, je peux pas le voir c'est tout.

Ça je l'avais remarqué… Et ce n'est pas une sortie avec Graham, c'est une sortie avec l'équipe.

\- Il y aura qui ?

\- Alors tu ne crains rien pour Ruby mais Graham si ? demanda Regina au lieu de répondre à la question posée.

\- Ruby je la connais et je sais que j'ai rien à craindre, mais lui je lui fais pas confiance.

\- De toute façon je ne vais pas y aller, ma mère ne voudra jamais.

\- Pour une fois je suis contente qu'elle soit aussi stricte avec toi.

\- Je ne te croyais pas si possessive. Ça me plaît, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je suis pas possessive !

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, ça n'empêche que tu l'es.

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle sentit un regard pesant sur elles. Elle tourna la tête et vit Belle qui les observait avec un air qui lui parut… accusateur ? Elle secoua vivement la tête pour se convaincre qu'elle se faisait des idées et quand elle regarda à nouveau, son amie avait détourné les yeux. Elle avait sûrement rêvé.

Quand ils furent arrivés au parc, chacun sortit les gâteaux et autres boissons qu'ils avaient amenés. Emma hésita un instant sur la conduite à suivre et décida finalement de s'installer loin de Regina, à côté de Mulan. Alors que Killian s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Belle s'empressa de prendre la place qu'il convoitait, sous l'air consterné du jeune homme. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et s'assit près de Neal qui était lui-même à la droite de Regina, tandis que Ruby se trouvait à sa gauche. Ainsi, la blonde était séparée de sa petite amie par Mulan, Killian et Neal d'un côté, et Belle et Ruby de l'autre, ce qui éviterait sans doute d'éveiller les soupçons.

Les conversations allaient bon train depuis un moment et l'ambiance était détendue. Chacun riait, les échanges étaient animés, comme toujours, et Neal était en grande conversation avec Regina. Alors que tout le monde participait à une discussion, Belle profita du fait qu'Emma se contente d'écouter pour l'interpeler discrètement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

\- Excuse-moi mais de quoi tu parles Belle ?

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux te parler.

\- Non, c'est bien ça le problème.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de lancer un bref coup d'œil à Regina pour faire comprendre à la blonde où elle voulait en venir. Celle-ci se raidit mais tenta tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Tu es énervée parce que je vous ai prévenus à la dernière minute qu'elle venait ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Emma, j'étais à la bibliothèque ce midi. J'avais déjà vu que tu étais différente depuis quelques temps, et avec ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre.

Emma se raidit subitement.

\- On peut en parler plus tard ? proposa-t-elle en jetant de rapides regards à ses autres amis pour voir si quelqu'un s'intéressait à leur conversation.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne te jugera pas.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, on verra ça plus tard.

Belle s'apprêtait à répliquer, bien décidée à ne pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, mais alors la blonde s'empressa de s'intégrer à la conversation entre Neal et sa petite amie.

\- Regina joue divinement bien, dit-elle alors que les deux jeunes gens abordaient le sujet de la place de premier violon que la brune occupait au sein de l'orchestre. Et pas seulement du classique.

L'intéressée lui fit immédiatement les gros yeux mais c'était trop tard, la blonde regrettait d'avoir une fois de plus parlé sans réfléchir, mais c'était fait.

\- Ah tu l'as déjà entendue jouer en dehors du concert ? s'étonna Ruby sans que sa voix ne prenne un ton soupçonneux pour autant.

\- Hum… Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion, répondit vaguement Emma.

Voilà qu'en essayant d'échapper aux questions gênantes de Belle elle avait attiré l'attention de ses autres amis. Tomber dans un problème encore plus gros que le premier en voulant y échapper, du Emma Swan tout cracher !

\- Et à quelle occasion justement ? s'empressa de questionner Belle.

La blonde fut soulagée d'entendre sa petite amie, la voyant sans doute perdre pied, intervenir.

\- Elle passait vers l'auditorium un jour où je répétais seule, elle m'a entendue et elle est entrée. Elle m'a écouté sans que je m'en aperçoive.

\- Ça ferait presque film à l'eau de rose si vous n'étiez pas simplement amies toutes les deux, lança du tac au tac la jeune fille.

Regina lui répondit par un sourire crispé et les conversations reprirent. Mais rapidement, Belle trouva une nouvelle occasion pour ses allusions. En temps normal elle n'aurait pas vu d'inconvénient à attendre d'être seule avec Emma pour parler de Regina, mais elle avait bien senti que son amie blonde n'avait aucune intention d'aborder le sujet et ferait tout pour éviter d'en arriver là, et elle était donc décidée à prendre les devants. Quand Neal commença à parler de Tamara, Emma ne tarda pas à intervenir et alors la brune aux yeux bleus en profita.

\- J'ai du mal à lui faire confiance, lâcha la blonde.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda son meilleur ami.

\- Elle me paraît fausse et manipulatrice. Tu es sûre qu'elle s'intéresse vraiment à toi, elle ne joue pas la comédie ?

\- Quel intérêt elle aurait à faire ça ? rit Neal qui trouvait les soupçons de son amie plus drôles qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle cache son jeu.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas menteur, tu sais, lança Belle, interrompant la conversation et attirant leur attention à tous les deux.

Emma la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Si au début elle avait été plutôt mal à l'aise quand la jeune fille avait évoqué Regina, cette fois c'était la colère qui s'emparait d'elle. Pourquoi son amie – à supposer qu'elle le soit vraiment, car elle commençait à en douter – cherchait-elle à tout prix à la mettre dans des situations plus délicates les unes que les autres ?

\- J'espère bien que non ! reprit Neal sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans avoir la moindre idée du conflit qui commençait à s'installer.

\- On est parfois surpris. Des gens qu'on croyait honnêtes nous cachent en fait des choses. Et pas des choses anodines.

Belle s'était adressée au jeune homme mais elle n'avait pas lâché Emma des yeux et la fixait d'un regard accusateur auquel la blonde ne céda pas, gardant ses yeux rivés dans les iris bleus. Alors que la tension montait entre elles, les autres adolescents cessèrent petit à petit de parler pour les regarder, conscients du malaise.

\- Eh oui ! Certains ont des secrets alors qu'on croyait pouvoir tout se dire.

Emma serra les dents et les poings pour ne pas s'emporter et dire une bonne fois pour toute à Belle de fermer sa gueule, car actuellement c'était les mots exacts qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. De quel droit se permettait-elle d'essayer d'exposer à leurs amis ce qu'elle savait de sa relation avec Regina ? Ou plutôt ce qu'elle croyait savoir, car dans le fond elle ignorait beaucoup de choses, dont le fait qu'elle devait se taire et rester discrète apparemment.

\- Tu as raison d'aborder le sujet des secrets, parce que je me disais justement qu'on ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Ruby à son anniversaire.

Si les conversations avaient déjà cessé, cette fois ce fut un silence de morts qui s'abattit sur le groupe. Personne n'osait bouger, c'est tout juste s'ils respiraient encore. Mais bien vite, l'intéressée se chargea de briser le silence qui régnait.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? lança Ruby d'un ton agressif.

\- Je sais pas, il faut demander ça à Belle puisqu'elle a l'air de penser qu'il ne doit y avoir aucun tabou entre nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit la jeune fille.

\- Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « on croyait pouvoir tout se dire » ?

Belle resta muette mais son amie brune intervint pour la défendre.

\- Tu es très mal placée pour parler de secret je crois Emma.

La blonde se crispa à cette remarque. Etait-il possible que Belle lui ait déjà tout raconté pour Regina et elle ? Elle contenait difficilement la panique qui commençait à monter en elle, quand la brune balaya ses peurs.

\- Quand j'ai eu le malheur de sous-entendre que tu t'intéressais à Regina tu es partie au quart de tour et tu as prétendu que c'était faux. C'est seulement quand je suis venue te voir une semaine plus tard pour enterrer la hache de guerre que tu m'as avouée que tu t'étais effectivement intéressée à elle en début d'année. Désolée de parler de tout ça devant toi, Regina.

\- C'est… C'est pas grave.

L'étonnement de la brune n'était pas feint. En effet, elle ne pensait pas que l'attirance qu'Emma avait pour elle existait depuis si longtemps et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sourire en apprenant cela.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as menti sur un truc pareil ? Ca n'avait pas d'importance après tout, mais tu as quand même menti.

\- Ça n'a peut-être pas d'importance pour toi mais ça en a pour moi.

\- Donc tu avoues que ton attirance pour Regina a une réelle importance pour toi ?

Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'emmêle celui-là, pensa Emma. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en se tournant vers celui qui venait de parler : Killian.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir. Tu m'as largué sans explication et quand j'ai insisté pour comprendre tu t'es contentée de me balancer que tu avais déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue depuis un moment, alors je crois que j'ai le droit de me poser des questions. C'était Regina ce « quelqu'un d'autre » ?

Cette conversation était vraiment en train de devenir dangereuse et Emma savait qu'elle devait à tout prix détourner l'attention de ses amis et les lancer sur un autre sujet. Mais quand elle vit l'intérêt qu'ils semblaient tous porter à sa réponse, elle comprit qu'ils n'en démordraient pas.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Et comme je l'ai dit à Ruby, c'était juste un béguin, maintenant c'est passé et on est seulement amies Regina et moi.

\- Alors c'était qui ?

\- Je viens de te dire que ça ne te regardait pas, dit Emma en cachant mal la colère et la panique qui commençaient à l'envahir.

\- Comme Belle vient de le dire, on peut tout se dire.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est Belle qui a dit ça, pas moi.

\- C'est bon, arrête un peu tes enfantillages et crache le morceau Emma, il a le droit de savoir, intervint Ruby.

\- Te mêle pas de ça s'il-te-plaît, répondit la blonde d'un ton sec.

\- Je m'en mêle si je veux.

Cette fois c'était trop. La blonde se leva, rapidement imitée par son amie, et elles se toisèrent.

\- Lâche l'affaire. Tu viendras me parler d'honnêteté quand toi tu en feras preuve.

\- Ok, c'est vrai ! cria soudain Ruby. C'est vrai, Belle et moi on a couché ensemble ! C'est bon, t'es contente ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Ben tu vois, c'était pas si dur que ça.

\- Alors ça devrait pas être trop dur de me dire avec qui tu sors, dit Killian.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement la laisser dire ce qu'elle avait envie de dire et garder pour elle ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ? Emma se tourna vers Killian, toujours assis, et le regarda avec mépris.

\- J'ai rien à te dire, je te dois rien.

Elle saisit son sac et le mit sur son épaule, prête à partir. Mais alors le brun se leva rapidement et la retint par le bras. Elle se dégagea dans un geste coléreux et fit volte-face.

\- Mais tu peux pas me foutre la paix bordel !

\- Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit la vérité.

Voyant la tension palpable, tous les adolescents s'étaient levés, et Emma vit que sa petite amie paraissait particulièrement inquiète. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de quoi. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'elle pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment et déraper comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Alors la blonde prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

\- C'est ma vie privée, rien ne m'oblige à t'en parler. Ni même à en parler à aucun d'entre vous, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard à ses autres amis.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir qui t'a prise à moi.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je t'ai jamais appartenue, ok ? J'appartiens à personne. Et personne ne m'a prise à toi comme tu dis, c'est toi qui m'as fait partir. J'en avais marre de toi, je te supportais plus alors je t'ai quitté, ça s'arrête là.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Pour t'énerver, c'est tout.

\- Bien, très mature comme comportement.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Je vais pas recevoir de leçon de morale, et surtout pas venant de toi.

\- Fais preuve d'un peu de courage et dis la vérité si tu veux prouver que tu n'as pas de leçon à recevoir.

\- Lâche-moi Killian ! s'emporta soudain Emma. Tu me fais chier, tu comprends ça ? Ca fait plus de deux mois, depuis qu'on est séparé, que je te supporte ! Tu essayes de me reconquérir, tout le monde l'a vu, et c'est juste super lourd ! Alors maintenant tu me lâches, tu passes à autre chose, et t'arrêtes de m'emmerder !

Elle voulut à nouveau partir mais avant qu'elle ait esquissé le moindre mouvement, les mots de trop franchir les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- T'es vraiment une salope.

Sa main se leva, prête à frapper. Mais au lieu de sentir la brûlure sur sa paume comme elle s'y attendait, elle la sentit sur sa propre joue. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, comme tous les autres, pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Regina, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle une seconde avant, était maintenant juste devant elle. Elle faisait barrage de son corps entre Killian et elle et lui tenait la main pour l'empêcher de frapper. Son autre main elle, était toujours en l'air après avoir frappé la joue d'Emma. La blonde n'eut même pas le temps de protester que déjà sa petite amie la prenait par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin et prendre la direction de chez elle sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

Quand elles furent suffisamment éloignées et qu'elles trouvèrent un endroit à l'abri des regards, Regina la poussa sans ménagement, si bien qu'Emma dû se retenir des deux mains pour ne pas heurter le mur. En temps normal elle aurait haussé le ton pour faire entendre son mécontentement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle craignait que leur secret soit menacé, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Elle garda donc les yeux baissés et resta silencieuse, sachant parfaitement ce que Regina allait lui reprocher.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! s'énerva la brune. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

\- Il m'a insultée, j'allais pas rester sans rien faire, répondit la blonde sans grande conviction.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce qui aurait pu se passer !

La brune devait être exaspérée de voir le regard de sa petite amie toujours bas car elle la saisit par le menton pour lui redresser la tête d'un geste vif.

\- Regarde-moi.

Emma planta ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux de la jeune fille, encore plus noirs que d'habitude, sans doute à cause de la colère.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça. Premièrement, ne frappe jamais un de tes amis, et surtout pas pour moi. Ils sont ta famille. Pas celle du sang, mais celle que tu as choisie.

\- Killian n'est pas mon ami. Plus depuis qu'on s'est séparé.

\- Si, il l'est. Je sais que tu es en colère, je sais que pour l'instant tu lui en veux et tu le vois comme une menace pour notre couple.

La blonde ne sourit pas mais elle se sentit déjà un peu plus légère en entendant l'appellation de couple employée par sa petite amie.

\- Même si parfois il y a des conflits, ils restent tous tes amis. Alors ne t'avise jamais de lever la main sur eux, et surtout pas pour moi, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Et ensuite…

Sa voix se brisa et Emma resta bouche bée en voyant ses yeux envahis en quelques secondes par des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais perdre tes moyens comme ça. Tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu te mets dans cet état-là, tu sais où ça mène.

\- Je n'allais pas-

\- Si !

Ce simple mot sonna comme un appel à l'aide aux oreilles de la blonde et lui déchira le cœur.

\- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. J'ai vu cette lueur qui apparaît quand tu es sur le point de totalement perdre le contrôle. Tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter par tes émotions, surtout pas !

Tout en parlant, Regina avait empoigné le col de la veste de sa petite amie et elle s'y cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait. Réalisant alors à quel point elle avait eu peur, Emma la prit doucement dans ses bras et la serra contre elle pour la rassurer.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu as raison, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Mais à l'avenir je vais faire attention à ça. Je te le promets, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille pour finir.

Sur ce, la brune se blottit davantage contre elle. Elles restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Regina finisse par prendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de faire quelque chose pour changer ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Emma en se séparant de sa petite amie pour la regarder dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais… On pourrait toutes les deux y gagner. Tu apprendrais à faire en sorte de contenir ta soif et les émotions qui risquent de te faire faire n'importe quoi, et moi je pourrais apprendre à maîtriser ma forme de loup.

\- Ce serait super, vraiment, dit la blonde avec un faible sourire. Mais comment tu veux faire ? On n'a aucune idée de la façon de s'y prendre.

\- Nous non. Mais…

Emma attendit patiemment que la brune parle, et finalement elle se décida.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut peut-être nous aider.

* * *

_**Eh ben voilà, vous savez tout maintenant, et comme vous pouvez le constater personne n'avait la bonne réponse :P (à moins que certains y aient pensé mais ne se soient pas manifestés...) C'est donc Belle le "rat de bibliothèque" qui a découvert le secret de nos deux tourterelles... Alors que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle va faire un communiqué de presse pour prévenir toute la ville ? Est-ce qu'elle va tenir sa langue ? Ou est-ce que nos deux demoiselles vont devoir se salir les mains... ?**_

**_Guest : L'idée d'Aurore était bien vue, c'était tout à fait plausible !_**_** Mais comme tu as pu le voir, ce n'est pas elle, et à vrai dire elle va vraiment très peu intervenir dans l'histoire, voir plus du tout… ^^ Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu en tout cas, et des occasions pour rassure Regina, Emma va en avoir d'autres, donc encore du fluff en vue ;)**_

_**Teaser :  
Emma va faire la connaissance d'une personne que tous les habitants de la ville connaissent. Ou tout du moins que tous les habitants croient connaître...  
Regina fait des révélations à Emma concernant sa mère. La blonde sera-t-elle prête à poursuivre leur relation malgré tout ?  
Révélations et découvertes inattendues seront au rendez-vous.**__**  
**_

_**Alors d'après vous, qui peut bien être cette mystérieuse personne qui va faire son apparition dans l'histoire ? J'attends vos suggestions et vos avis avec impatience !**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	22. Première leçon

_**Bonjouuur tout le monde !**_

_**Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de très bonne humeur ! Certains ont peut-être deviné pourquoi mais... Ça y est ! La Cour Suprême des Etats-Unis a légalisé le mariage pour tous dans TOUS les états ! Si c'est pas une super nouvelle ça :D  
Malheureusement, ce grand pas vers l'égalité est gâché par les attentats qui ont eu lieu récemment... Encore et toujours de la violence, et il semblerait que personne ne réagisse... On a beau essayer de positiver, des fois ça devient dur.**_

_**Mais bon je vais essayer de ne pas plomber tout le monde...**_

**_On a eu pas mal de petits nouveaux parmi les lecteurs ces derniers temps, donc je tenais à remercier ceux qui viennent d'arriver ! Bien entendu, je remercie également ceux qui sont là depuis le début, toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci à tous les lecteurs sans exception :D_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Après s'être retrouvées à la fin de leur journée de cours, Regina et Emma se trouvaient maintenant devant la boutique de l'antiquaire de la ville. Sur l'enseigne on pouvait lire _Mr Gold – Antiquité_. Sans savoir pourquoi, les deux jeunes filles n'osaient pas entrer et aucune n'esquissait le moindre mouvement ou ne disait quoi que ce soit.

La veille, après que Regina ait dit à sa petite amie que quelqu'un pouvait peut-être les aider, elle avait dû passer un long moment à expliquer à celle-ci de qui elle parlait. Rumple Gold, l'antiquaire de la ville, était connu de tous les habitants – et plus ou moins apprécié. Mais peu de gens, pour ainsi dire personne à part la brune et sa mère, ne connaissait sa vraie nature.

\- Rumple Gold est un hybride, un peu comme toi, lâcha Regina dans la conversation.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est moitié humain moitié vampire ?

\- Non, pas tout à fait… C'est un métisse aussi mais lui il est moitié vampire moitié loup garou.

Le choc put se lire sur les traits de la blonde qui resta bouche bée.

\- Qu… Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle finalement quand elle eut retrouvé ses esprits après quelques secondes. Mais ça peut pas exister un truc pareil, c'est pas possible !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la brune avec un air sceptique.

\- Ça me paraît évident ! Un vampire et un loup garou, tu réalises un peu ?

\- Tu as l'air d'oublier de qui tu es née.

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est différent alors ? questionna Regina en croisant les bras et en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est déjà un miracle que mes parents aient réussi à se marier et à fonder une famille, je me demande même parfois comment ils ont réussi à finalement obtenir la bénédiction de leurs familles. Alors tu imagines un peu un vampire et un loup garou !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de nous deux ?

\- Justement, tu vois bien à quel point notre relation est compliquée.

\- C'est vrai, mais elle existe. Et même si je n'ai aucune sympathie pour Gold, il est la preuve vivante que c'est possible et qu'un jour les mentalités changeront.

Un air pensif s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune vampire avant qu'elle ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

\- J'ose même pas imaginer la force qu'il doit avoir, souffla-t-elle. Mais alors il se transforme et il boit du sang ?

\- Je suppose que oui.

\- Tu supposes ?

\- Je ne le connais pas vraiment, je ne lui ai parlé que quelques fois.

\- Alors comment tu sais que c'est un hybride ?

\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Emma afficha un air perplexe.

\- C'est une simple connaissance et il t'a dit ça ?

\- Parce qu'il sait qui est ma mère.

Sa petite amie parut encore plus confuse et elle sembla vraiment perdue cette fois. Regina comprit alors que des explications s'imposaient et se lança dans son récit.

Elle savait par sa mère que Gold était un hybride. En effet, il y a quelques années de cela, elle avait surpris une conversation entre Cora et un autre membre de sa famille. De là, elle avait appris que sa mère avait eu une relation pendant un temps avec Rumple. Elle s'était alors renseignée sur lui et avait eu l'occasion de parler avec lui quelques fois. C'était lui qui lui avait révélé sa véritable nature. Elle expliqua à Emma qu'il lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Cora de l'avoir abandonné pour un loup garou. Mais cet homme était une connaissance, rien de plus. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui, il lui paraissait fourbe et sournois. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne en mesure de leur venir en aide, c'était lui. En tant qu'hybride, il était sans doute le mieux placé pour ça. Cette idée trottait déjà dans la tête de Regina depuis un moment, mais c'est seulement après les événements récents qu'elle avait décidé qu'il était temps d'en parler à Emma.

Elles se trouvaient donc maintenant devant la boutique de Gold, pétrifiées. Finalement, la brune prit une profonde inspiration et se saisit de la poignée pour entrer. Une clochette tinta quand la porte s'ouvrit, annonçant leur arrivée. Emma suivit sa petite amie d'un pas hésitant tandis que celle-ci avança directement jusqu'au comptoir. Le propriétaire des lieux sortit de l'arrière-boutique au moment où la lycanthrope allait appuyer sur la sonnette.

\- Tiens, que me vaut la visite de la fille de notre très chère maire ? commença l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Gold, répondit poliment la jeune fille.

\- Je vois que vous êtes accompagnée, et pas par n'importe qui. La fille des Charming, voyez-vous cela !

\- A vrai dire je préfère qu'on utilise mon vrai nom plutôt que ce surnom ridicule, répliqua la blonde d'un ton sec.

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème Mademoiselle Swan, répondit-il avec le même sourire. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Seriez-vous capable de nous apprendre à maîtriser nos capacités de vampire et de loup garou ? demanda Regina sans détour.

\- Ainsi vous êtes au courant de vos natures respectives ?

\- Ne jouez pas l'innocent Gold. Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville, et Emma et moi n'échappons pas à la règle.

\- Emma, souffla-t-il. Que ce nom sonne juste dans votre bouche. Bien plus que dans celle de n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard.

\- Arrêtez avec vos pseudos énigmes et répondez à ma question.

\- Si vous venez me voir c'est que vous avez déjà la réponse, très chère, dit-il en se penchant vers son interlocutrice, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes et Regina ne faiblit pas, gardant son regard rivé dans celui de Rumple. Puis celui-ci se redressa subitement.

\- Mais comme vous le savez, tout service a un prix.

\- Que voulez-vous en échange de votre aide ?

\- Trois fois rien, une babiole en comparaison de ce que vous me demandez !

\- Que voulez-vous ? répéta la brune en serrant les dents, exaspérée par l'attitude de l'homme.

\- Tenez tête à Cora. Ne la laissez pas vous séparer, jamais. Faites cela et vous pourrez considérer que je serai votre allié en toute circonstance.

\- Où est le piège ?

\- Il n'y en a pas, très chère !

\- Vous avez toujours un intérêt à tirer de vos marchés, et là je ne vois pas où il est.

\- Mais moi je le vois, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais si vraiment ça ne vous convient pas alors vous pouvez toujours aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Néanmoins, je doute que vous trouviez quelqu'un pour accéder à votre requête.

Regina toisa Rumple d'un air méfiant. Plus leur conversation avançait, plus elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas accepter ce marché. Pourtant elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer, il était le seul en mesure de les aider.

\- Marché conclu ? dit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Emma assistait à l'échange sans dire un mot et la brune se tourna vers elle pour solliciter son avis. Elle lui signifia d'un simple regard qu'elle se fiait à elle et qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle d'accepter ou pas. Alors Regina regarda à nouveau l'antiquaire et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Un sourire étira les traits de Rumple.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Mademoiselle Mills.

**\- SwanQueen -**

C'est ainsi que leur première leçon débuta. Rumple les mena jusqu'à la forêt, dans un endroit reculé où personne ne viendrait les chercher. Une fois arrivés, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles.

\- Que diriez-vous de commencer par m'expliquer précisément en quoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

Regina regarda sa petite amie et lui fit signe de commencer.

\- Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à refouler ma soif.

\- Vous voulez dire votre soif de sang j'imagine ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Donc vous me demandez de réprimer votre nature profonde ? demanda-t-il avec un air sceptique.

\- Si je pouvais je me débarrasserais définitivement de ma moitié vampire. Mais à en croire votre ton c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, dit l'homme avec un sourire narquois. Néanmoins, je peux vous aider à résister aux tentations, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- Ce que je veux c'est être capable de me contrôler en toute circonstance. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Bien entendu ! répondit Gold, toujours cet éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Et vous Mademoiselle Mills, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

\- J'ai besoin que vous m'appreniez à garder le contrôle pendant mes transformations.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je pourrais faire plus ?

\- Bien plus ma chère, bien plus, croyez-moi, souffla l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais pensé que vous pourriez également contrôler vos transformations ?

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on peut ne plus se transformer du tout ? s'enthousiasma la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas possible malheureusement, tout du moins pas à ma connaissance.

L'air de Regina s'assombrit mais elle écouta attentivement les explications de son nouveau professeur.

\- On ne peut pas échapper aux transformations de pleine Lune, mais certains loups garous sont capables de prendre leur forme animale quand ils le souhaitent.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était impossible.

\- Alors elle vous a menti, lâcha Rumple.

\- Elle ne le sait peut-être pas.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, très chère. C'est moi qui lui ai appris à se transformer à volonté.

La brune resta interdite et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi sa mère lui avait-elle avoué qu'il était possible de garder pleine conscience pendant les transformations mais ne lui avait pas parlé de ça ? Avait-elle peur qu'elle échappe à son contrôle si elle en avait connaissance et parvenait elle aussi à le faire ? Elle échangea un bref regard avec Emma avant de se reporter sur Rumple.

\- Vous pouvez m'apprendre aussi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tout du moins si vous en avez la force.

\- Si ma mère a réussi alors j'en suis capable aussi.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, très chère. Ce que vous me demandez exige une grande rigueur d'apprentissage et peut être risqué.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous ne seriez pas la première à tenter l'expérience et à ne plus pouvoir reprendre forme humaine.

Un silence pesant s'abattit et Emma lança un regard inquiet à la brune.

\- Mais il est certain que si vous y parvenez, alors vous pourrez tenir tête à votre mère sans le moindre problème. A votre mère et à n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Chacun sait que le monde n'est pas sans danger, et être capable de devenir un loup sur commande n'est pas un luxe que tout le monde peut s'offrir. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, cela comporte des risques.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur, dit la jeune fille sans hésiter.

\- Regina, tu devrais réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, intervint Emma.

\- C'est déjà tout réfléchi.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, ça peut être dangereux.

\- Je ne suis pas sourde, je te remercie, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec. J'ai conscience des risques, mais je sais aussi qu'il a raison en disant que ça pourrait m'être utile.

\- Bon… Fais comme tu veux, répondit la blonde avec un air préoccupé.

\- Apprenez-moi tout ce que vous savez.

\- Très bien, je vous enseignerai à toutes les deux ce que je sais. Mais vos apprentissages seront légèrement différents.

\- Comment ça différents ? demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils, soudain méfiante.

\- Eh bien voyez-vous, ce que demande Mademoiselle Swan réclame-

\- Emma, lança la blonde.

\- Ce que demande… Emma, reprit l'homme en la regardant avec un air exaspéré, réclame une sérénité totale, disons une sorte de paix intérieure. Il faut qu'elle trouve le moyen d'apaiser les besoins de son corps sans avoir à les assouvir.

\- C'est plutôt spirituel votre truc, fit remarquer la vampire.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- En quoi c'est différent pour moi alors ? questionna Regina.

\- Pour ce qui est de garder votre conscience humaine lors de vos transformations de pleine Lune, le procédé est plus ou moins le même. Il s'agit de trouver le bon équilibre entre conscience humaine et conscience animale. Mais pour vous transformer quand bon vous semble la façon de procéder est tout à fait différente. Cela réclame un lâcher prise totale et qui n'est absolument pas spontané.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez être plus clair et arrêtez votre charabia ? s'impatienta la brune.

Rumple soupira avant de s'expliquer.

\- En temps normal, mises à part les nuits de pleine Lune, c'est votre nature humaine qui a le dessus sur votre nature animale. Il faut que vous parveniez à inverser ce processus qui est disons… réglé en pilote automatique. La manœuvre doit devenir manuelle, vous devez faire en sorte de pouvoir choisir d'appuyer sur le bouton ou pas. Pour y parvenir, vous devrez faire appel à des sentiments primaires, sauvages, des sentiments qui sont ceux d'un animal et pas d'un humain. C'est en ça que réside le danger. Laissez-vous submerger par ces sentiments et alors…

Rumple avança d'un pas si bien qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille.

\- Vous perdrez à jamais votre nature humaine.

Regina déglutit difficilement et sentit le regard de sa petite amie peser sur elle. Mais elle ne céda pas et fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour commencer ?

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les traits de Rumple.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Les deux jeunes filles venaient de finir leur toute première leçon. Cette première séance avait principalement consisté en des exercices de relaxation et pourtant elles étaient toutes les deux épuisées. Rumple était parti avant elles, leur demandant d'attendre au moins un quart d'heure avant de rejoindre la ville à leur tour, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les voit ensemble et qu'on ne se pose des questions. Ainsi, elles s'étaient installées toutes les deux au bord de la rivière pour patienter, Emma dans le dos de Regina, l'entourant de ses bras dans un geste tendre et protecteur. La brune se sentait tellement bien quand sa petite amie était avec elle. A vrai dire, c'était les seuls moments où elle se sentait entière et elle-même.

\- Je me suis excusée auprès des autres pour mon comportement d'hier, commença Emma alors qu'elles profitaient toutes les deux en silence du pâle soleil de cette fin d'hiver. J'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée et que c'était pour ça que je m'étais emportée comme je l'ai fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Ils ont simplement dit que si j'étais à cran, fatiguée ou quoi que ce soit, il fallait que je leur dise au lieu de m'en prendre à eux comme ça. Mais Killian ne décolère pas je crois, et il n'est pas prêt de lâcher le morceau, soupira la blonde.

\- Et Belle ?

\- J'ai réussi à l'éviter aujourd'hui, mais je sais que tôt ou tard il faudra que je lui parle.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit Regina en se dégageant pour se tourner face à sa petite amie. Elle risque d'en parler à quelqu'un, notamment Ruby, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- Oui je sais bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera. Hier elle était énervée parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre que je leur mentais à tous, mais je la connais, elle a compris qu'on ne voulait pas que ça se sache et donc elle ne dira rien.

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda la brune d'un ton inquiet.

\- Certaine. Il faut juste que je lui parle pour lui expliquer et m'assurer qu'elle gardera le secret.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, parce que si ça venait à se savoir…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, préférant ne pas penser au pire, et détourna le regard.

\- Eh, dit doucement Emma en la prenant par le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ne t'en fais pas, personne d'autre ne le saura.

\- C'est vraiment important que ça reste secret, tu comprends ?

\- Regina… Je sais que c'est important, moi aussi je préférerais que ça ne se sache pas. Mais tôt ou tard il faudra bien qu'on le dise à nos parents, on ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement.

\- Je sais bien, souffla la brune en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

Un court silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par sa petite amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

\- Ma mère. Elle pourrait-

\- Me faire du mal, oui je sais, je l'ai compris depuis le temps. Mais je n'ai pas peur d'elle.

\- Tu devrais pourtant.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Emma ! Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis qu'elle est capable du pire ! Elle n'aurait pas le moindre scrupule à s'en prendre à toi !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? Me séquestrer ? Me torturer ? Me tuer peut-être ? lança la vampire d'un ton ironique.

\- Elle pourrait oui.

Ces quelques mots laissèrent Emma bouche bée, choquée par le ton très sérieux de la brune et la peur qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux.

\- Mais… Mais enfin elle ne peut pas faire ça. Je veux dire… Si elle le faisait elle serait arrêtée, elle irait en prison.

\- Justement non, c'est là que tu te trompes. Ma mère est peut-être simplement maire mais elle a des contacts un peu partout, et très bien placés. Et si on pense que c'est un animal qui est responsable elle ne sera jamais inquiétée. Elle l'a déjà fait et ça a parfaitement fonctionné.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée dans un souffle et des larmes envahirent immédiatement les yeux de la brune au souvenir de cet événement. Elle n'osait pas regarder sa petite amie, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit dans cet état.

\- Tu… Attends… Tu veux dire qu'elle… Ta mère a tué quelqu'un ?

La voix d'Emma était tremblante, mal assurée. Regina releva la tête vers elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi choquée.

\- Oui.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer avant d'éclater en sanglots. Malgré ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la blonde tenta de garder contenance tant bien que mal et prit Regina dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle tandis qu'elle pleurait.

\- C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, commença la brune.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter.

\- Je veux le faire. J'ai besoin de le faire. Et tu as le droit de savoir, ça fait partie de moi et ça te concerne directement, parvint-elle à articuler entre ses larmes.

Après les quelques minutes qui lui furent nécessaires pour se calmer et être en état de parler distinctement, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer. Elle resta dans les bras de sa petite amie pour avoir le courage d'aller au bout de son récit et se lança finalement.

\- J'ai rencontré Daniel au lycée. On ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé jusqu'à ce que je le croise un jour aux écuries où j'allais plusieurs fois par semaine. Je fais de l'équitation depuis que je suis toute petite. Au début c'est ma mère qui m'a obligée, parce que l'équitation est le seul sport qui convient à une jeune fille bien élevée comme elle dit, lâcha-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. Mais très vite, ça m'a passionnée. Il m'a dit que lui aussi venait régulièrement, et alors on a appris à faire connaissance. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je tombe amoureuse de lui. Mais ce n'était pas une amourette d'adolescent, ni pour lui ni pour moi, on s'aimait vraiment et on imaginait déjà notre avenir ensemble. Je savais que l'idée que je sorte avec un garçon ne plairait pas à ma mère, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle réagirait comme elle l'a fait. Quand elle a appris que Daniel et moi étions ensemble, elle… Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareil. Elle m'a traitée de tous les noms et m'a formellement interdit de le revoir. Les parents de Daniel n'étaient pas contre notre relation au début, mais quand ils ont appris la façon dont avait réagi ma mère ils n'ont plus voulu qu'on se voit, ils avaient peur des représailles. Bien entendu, nous avons désobéi et nous avons continué à nous voir en cachette. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Tout était parfait et il me permettait de m'échapper de la vie que ma mère m'avait créée selon ses propres exigences. Rapidement, Daniel et moi avons décidé de partir dès que nous serions tous les deux majeurs. Il avait une formation de moniteur et pourrait facilement trouver du travail, il était même prêt à m'aider à financer des études si je voulais aller à l'université.

Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle évoquait cette période heureuse de leur relation. Mais quand elle arriva à cette partie de l'histoire, elle se raidit subitement et les larmes embuèrent à nouveau ses yeux, rendant sa vision trouble. Sentant son trouble, Emma la serra plus fort contre elle pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Un matin, le lendemain d'une nuit de pleine Lune, quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine il y avait le journal à ma place. D'habitude c'était mon père qui lisait le journal le matin, il n'était jamais posé là. Mais quand j'ai vu l'article en première page, j'ai compris. J'ai… C'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine tellement c'était douloureux.

Sa voix se brisa, l'empêchant de continuer. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter car si elle le faisait elle ne pourrait pas terminer. Alors elle se ressaisit et reprit son récit, la voix tremblante et entrecoupée par les sanglots qui la secouaient.

\- Ils… Ils n'ont pas mis de photo avec l'article. Ils disaient que le corps était tellement mutilé qu'il avait été difficile à reconnaître. Ils parlaient d'un animal, peut-être un chien errant ou un loup. Alors j'ai… J'ai prié pour me tromper, pour que je sois en train de me monter la tête mais… Quand j'ai croisé le regard de ma mère le doute n'était plus possible. Elle avait l'air tellement satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de remord sur son visage. A partir de là, la rancœur que j'avais déjà pour elle s'est transformée en haine sans nom. Et pourtant, je n'ai rien fait tu vois. Je n'ai pas tenté quoi que ce soit pour m'opposer à elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait découvert que je continuais à voir Daniel. Tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire, c'est demander pourquoi… Pourquoi elle en était arrivée là. Et sa réponse était sans doute la pire qu'elle ait pu me donner. Elle… Elle m'a dit « pour ton bien ». Voilà pourquoi elle a tué celui qui était pour moi l'amour de ma vie. Pour mon bien. Je lui ai hurlé que je la détestais, que je ne l'avais jamais aimée et que plus jamais elle ne pourrait espérer la moindre forme d'affection de ma part. Et elle, tout ce qu'elle disait c'était que j'avais sali le nom de notre famille. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ça. Et avec ce qu'elle m'a dit à ce moment-là, j'ai fini par comprendre. J'avais toujours su que mes parents ne s'étaient jamais aimés, mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est ce qui les avait poussés à se marier quand même. Ce jour-là j'ai compris.

La brune marqua une pause dans son récit, le temps pour elle de rassembler ses idées, puis elle reprit.

\- Les deux familles dont je viens sont des lignées de sang pur et ils veulent à tout prix le conserver. Alors ma mère veut que j'épouse un loup garou pour que la descendance perdure. Daniel était un humain. Il savait qui j'étais vraiment, je lui avais dit, mais il s'en fichait et l'acceptait. Ma mère l'a tué parce que c'était un humain. Daniel est mort parce que je l'ai aimé.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Emma était restée parfaitement silencieuse depuis que la brune avait commencé son histoire, si bien que cette dernière sursauta en l'entendant parler, de plus avec un ton aussi autoritaire.

\- Il n'est pas mort parce que tu l'as aimé, il est mort parce que ta mère n'est pas capable de le faire justement. Elle n'est pas capable de voir que c'est ton bonheur qui doit passer avant tout et non pas une histoire de sang pur ou je ne sais quoi. Si elle t'aimait vraiment elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Peu importe, ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle a tué Daniel. Et elle n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à toi de la même façon.

Regina se tourna dans les bras de la blonde pour lui faire face.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai si peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal, je ne veux pas qu'elle te…

Une nouvelle fois elle éclata en sanglots et fut incapable de continuer. La peur lui tordait le ventre, elle était terrorisée rien qu'à l'idée de perdre une deuxième fois la personne qu'elle aimait sincèrement, d'un amour véritable. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de Daniel alors s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Emma, qui plus est par sa faute, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle ne résisterait pas une seconde, c'était impossible.

Elle sentit des mains saisir délicatement son visage et le relever avant que ce ne soient des lèvres douces qui se posent sur les siennes dans un baiser rassurant. Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller à ce contact si tendre. Emma n'était pas comme Daniel. Elle était différente de lui sur bien des points. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose qui les réunissait, c'était cette capacité qu'ils avaient tous les deux à la rassurer quelles que soient les circonstances. En un instant, ils étaient capables de faire disparaître toutes ses craintes, aussi profondes soient-elles. Emma finit par se séparer d'elle, après un temps qui lui parut beaucoup trop court. Elle plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens encore pleins de larmes, sans lâcher son visage, et lui sourit faiblement.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Ce qu'a fait Cora est horrible, et je la hais encore plus pour ça. Mais Daniel ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable, et toi-même tu ne le savais pas. Moi je sais qu'elle est dangereuse, je le sais parce que tu as eu le courage de me dire tout ça, alors que c'est dur pour toi de t'ouvrir comme tu viens de le faire, et ça… Ça me touche réellement. Grâce à toi je sais à quoi m'attendre et donc elle ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Tant qu'on sera ensemble toi et moi je ne risquerai rien parce que-

\- Je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'elle y ait réfléchi, sans qu'elle l'ait prémédité. Son cœur avait dépassé son esprit et parlé pour elle. Enfin, elle l'avait dit. Elle cherchait vainement la force de prononcer ces mots depuis si longtemps, et enfin elle y était parvenue. Emma resta pétrifiée et garda un regard absent rivé sur elle, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Alors sans réfléchir, la brune se rapprocha subitement d'elle et scella leurs lèvres. Elle voulait que sa petite amie sente qu'elle était sincère, qu'elle sente à quel point elle tenait à elle. Et elle dut y parvenir, car rapidement la blonde répondit à son baiser et alla jusqu'à se serrer contre elle en lui prenant les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes. Pour la première fois, ce fut Regina elle-même qui entoura sa petite amie d'une étreinte protectrice. Mais tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose couler sur ses lèvres, quelque chose de salé. Elle se recula, presque par réflexe, et vit alors d'où venait ce goût d'iode : Emma était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Emma, tu… Tu pleures ?

La blonde ne répondit pas et un rire nerveux lui échappa.

\- Non, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, dit la brune avec un ton peiné tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Emma se laissa faire et fit le tour de sa taille avec ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Regina. Cette dernière sourit à ce contact, attendrie par l'attitude si inhabituelle de sa petite amie. Elle qui était toujours celle qui la réconfortait et la rassurait, voilà qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras. Elle sursauta presque en entendant la blonde parler dans un souffle.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Le sourire déjà présent sur ses lèvres s'élargit et elle serra Emma plus fort contre elle en déposant un baiser au-dessus de son crâne. Elle en était maintenant certaine : elle avait trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait, celle avec qui elle voulait finir ses jours, et elle se battrait pour ne pas la perdre, quel que soit les obstacles qu'elles rencontreraient.

* * *

_**Et voilàààà ! Ça y est, Regina s'est décidée et elle les a enfin sorti ces deux jolis mots qu'Emma attendait tant ! Bon à côté de ça elle a aussi avoué que sa mère avait fait la peau à son premier petit ami alors c'est pas forcément la joie... Enfin bon, prenez ça comme vous voulez :')**_

_**Sinon, comme vous avez pu le voir, vous aviez vu juste, c'est bien Rumple qui vient de faire son arrivée. Mais bon, ça c'était facile à deviner :P**_

_**Raphi5930 : (réponse à tes deux reviews) Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît à ce point et je suis heureuse que tu nous rejoignes, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit eheh ;) Concernant tes suggestions pour "l'invité mystère", c'était bien vu. C'est vrai que Rumple et Mal étaient tous les deux envisageables, d'autant que Rumple occupe une grande place dans la série et pourtant il n'était toujours pas intervenu dans ma fic, et après tout c'est toujours lui qu'on va voir pour résoudre les problèmes ! Donc comme beaucoup d'autres, tu as deviné ! Et sinon, Mal ne fera sans doute aucune apparition dans cette histoire. Pourvu que cette fic continue à te plaire et merci de me lire :D**_

_**Guest : Je suis fière de voir que j'ai réussi à te surprendre avec Belle eheh :P Pour ce qui est de Killian, il est fidèle à lui-même : jamais là au bon moment... ! J'espère que ce chapitre 22 t'aura plu :)**_

_**Teaser :  
****Profitant de l'absence de ses parents, Emma propose à Regina de venir passer le weekend chez elle.****  
**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont passé le bac, ça y est c'est terminé ! Alors profitez bien de vos vacances maintenant !  
Sinon, s'il y en a qui ont passé le brevet, je n'ai aucune idée des dates alors bon courage si ce n'est pas encore fini et bonnes vacances si vous en êtes enfin débarrassés.  
Pourvu que les résultats soient positifs pour tout le monde, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite !**_

_**Sur ce, à bientôt :)**_


	23. Ça a toujours été toi

_**Hello !**_

_**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ce soir (ou plutôt cette nuit), donc juste quelques mots pour vous dire une fois de plus merci. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**_  
_**Un remerciement tout particulier à ceux qui prennent toujours le temps de me laisser une review, que ce soit les guests, ZoZen, Bonne Ame, stitch, ****Smilinginlove, van5625 (hello la p'tite nouvelle !), Slopopina, Griffon10, littlesitter, et les autres que j'oublie peut-être (si c'est le cas désolée, mais vos reviews me font tout autant plaisir). Voilà, à vous tous un gros gros merci, vous assurez et je suis toujours contente de lire vos commentaires :D**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Après deux interminables semaines d'attente, enfin le weekend tant attendu était là. Regina allait venir chez elle dès le vendredi soir pour ne repartir que le dimanche, et rien ne pouvait rendre Emma plus heureuse. Dès que ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils la laisseraient seule pour partir en weekend en amoureux, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis bien longtemps, la blonde s'était empressée de prévenir sa petite amie. Par chance, la mère de cette dernière serait justement en déplacement pour divers congrès et Regina n'aurait donc aucune explication à fournir pour passer ces deux jours avec Emma.

Néanmoins, il avait fallu attendre deux longues semaines. Deux semaines rythmées par les cours, leurs leçons avec Rumple et leurs rendez-vous toujours secrets. Emma avait finalement eu une conversation avec Belle qui lui avait alors appris, pour son plus grand soulagement, qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait expliqué à son amie – en omettant certains détails – pourquoi elle devait garder ce secret, lui confiant que sa famille et celle de Regina étaient en conflit et n'auraient pas accepté leur relation. Par chance, Belle avait été compréhensive et avait promis de rester discrète et même de les couvrir si elles en avaient besoin. Pourtant, Emma n'était pas rassurée. Elle connaissait le lien d'amitié très fort qui existait entre Ruby et Belle et redoutait que cette dernière ne soit trop bavarde. Mais elle ne pouvait que la croire sur parole et espérer que cela n'arriverait pas.

Mary Margaret et David étant partis dès l'après-midi, Emma et Regina firent un rapide crochet par le manoir Mills pour prendre les affaires de la brune après sa répétition avec l'orchestre, puis elles allèrent directement chez la blonde. Quand elles arrivèrent, la vampire fit rapidement visiter la maison à sa petite amie, puis elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. La brune la suivit timidement quand elle entra, puis observa la pièce avec un air attentif.

\- Ce n'est pas le manoir Mills mais ça reste vivable, plaisanta Emma.

\- Je préfère largement ta maison à l'endroit où j'habite. C'est beaucoup plus chaleureux, plus… vivant.

\- Paradoxal pour des vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea la blonde.

\- Je plaisantais ! s'empressa de dire Emma. On est bien vivantes ma mère et moi tu sais. On raconte dans les légendes que les vampires sont des morts vivants mais c'est faux.

\- Tu me rassures, lâcha la brune dans un soupir.

\- Je ne dors pas dans un cercueil, ne t'en fais pas, dit la blonde en riant. Et mon cœur bat. Pour toi et seulement toi, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'approcher de sa petite amie pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi niaise, Mademoiselle Swan, sourit Regina.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'aimes pas que je te dise ça.

\- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher, dit la brune avec un sourire moqueur avant d'embrasser Emma à son tour.

\- Je pensais que pour ce soir on pourrait rester tranquillement ici. Ça te va ?

\- Ce qui compte c'est qu'on passe deux jours ensemble, le reste je m'en fiche.

Emma sourit, touchée par ce que venait de dire sa petite amie.

Une fois redescendues au rez-de-chaussée, elles s'attaquèrent au congélateur. Toutes les glaces qui s'y trouvaient furent sorties et elles se servir allégrement dans de grands bols avant d'aller dans le salon. Là, la blonde se mit à la recherche des albums photos qu'elle savait rangés ici. Une fois qu'elle les eut trouvés, les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur le canapé avec leurs glaces et commencèrent à faire défiler les clichés. Plus d'une fois, Regina fut prise de fou rire en voyant sa petite amie alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé qui bavait et passait son temps à pleurer, raison pour laquelle celle-ci ne tarda pas à bouder.

\- Je suis sûre que tu étais pareille quand tu étais bébé, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Certainement pas ! Tu oublies d'où je viens ? plaisanta-t-elle. Chez les Mills, hors de question de brailler ou quoi que ce soit, on connaît les bonnes manières à peine sortis du ventre de notre mère.

La brune fut satisfaite de voir un sourire apparaître sur les traits d'Emma qui ne tarda pas à rire franchement.

\- Il faudra que tu me montres des photos de toi un jour.

\- Quand tu veux ! Ma mère n'ouvre jamais un album, je pourrais tous les prendre qu'elle ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

Alors que la blonde venait de tourner une page, l'attention de la lycanthrope fut attirée par une photographie où on voyait la blondinette montée sur le comptoir de la cuisine et dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre quelque chose bien trop haut pour elle dans un placard. Elle devait avoir tout au plus cinq ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais encore ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Ça vois-tu, c'est l'ingéniosité d'Emma Swan ! répondit fièrement la jeune fille.

\- Tu te trouves maligne d'avoir pensé à escalader ça au risque de tomber et de te blesser ?

\- Mon Dieu, on croirait entendre ma mère, sourit la blonde.

\- Pitié, ne me compare pas à elle !

\- Tu ne veux pas être comparée à ta belle-mère ?

\- Tais-toi ! Rien que de penser qu'elle puisse un jour être ma belle-mère, ça me hérisse le poil.

Emma rit avant de reprendre.

\- Pour revenir à la photo… Au début ma mère mélangeait le sang avec autre chose, du lait par exemple. Mais quand j'ai commencé à le boire seul ça n'a pas été simple. Je ne supportais pas le goût, ce n'est que récemment que ça a changé. Alors à chaque fois c'était des cris et des larmes et plus d'une fois mon père a dû élever le ton et parfois même me forcer.

Un air choqué s'afficha sur le visage de Regina.

\- Je leur en ai voulu pendant longtemps, mais plus maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Un jour ma mère a pris le temps de m'expliquer, de me dire qu'il fallait que je boive du sang même si ce n'était pas bon, que c'était pour ma santé mais aussi celle des autres. Elle m'a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, un jour je pourrais faire du mal à quelqu'un, même sans le vouloir. Elle a utilisé mes mots et j'ai mieux compris. A partir de là, même si ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, j'ai été plus coopérative. Et puis quelques temps après, j'ai eu l'idée de mettre de la cannelle avec.

\- Pourquoi de la cannelle en particulier ? s'étonna la brune.

\- Ma mère en met dans les chocolats chauds, j'adore ça ! Alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait aider, et en effet ça masquait assez bien le goût. Ils ont pris cette photo la première fois où j'ai voulu prendre le pot de cannelle moi-même dans le placard. J'ai eu l'impression d'escalader l'Everest, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Regina sourit mais ce fut un sourire triste, presque forcé.

\- Quand je pense que j'ose me plaindre parce que je me transforme une fois de temps en temps… Je crois que je vais revoir mon jugement.

\- Dis pas ça, il y a bien plus malheureux que moi. Et puis c'est peut-être plus dur pour moi sur ce plan-là, mais il y a d'autres domaines où c'est plutôt toi qui es à plaindre je pense.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Emma détourna le regard, soudain mal à l'aise en s'apercevant que la brune n'avait pas compris où elle voulait en venir. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle comprendrait immédiatement mais de toute évidence elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, une fois de plus.

\- Tu as commencé alors va jusqu'au bout, dit Regina d'un ton calme en essayant de capter le regard de la blonde.

\- Ben… Ma vie n'est pas facile mais… J'ai mes deux parents et ils ont toujours été là pour moi, souffla-t-elle finalement en relevant la tête pour voir la réaction de sa petite amie.

Comme elle le redoutait, l'expression de la brune s'assombrit instantanément et son regard se para d'un voile de tristesse. Pourtant, elle soutint son regard malgré les larmes qui commençaient à s'immiscer dans ses yeux. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et garda le silence, les traits crispés. Emma regretta mais elle pensa alors que maintenant qu'elle avait abordé le sujet, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

\- Depuis ce jour où je t'ai croisée quand tu revenais de l'enterrement de ton père tu n'as plus jamais parlé de lui.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu sais je suis prête à t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler.

\- Et pour te dire quoi ? cracha soudainement la brune avec un ton agressif. Que c'était la seule personne qui tenait réellement à moi et que sa mort m'a détruite ? Tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise pour le savoir.

\- Ce n'était pas le seul. Daniel tenait à toi, et moi aussi.

\- Ne joue pas les idiotes, lança Regina avec le même ton. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'était le seul membre de ma famille qui ait compté pour moi. Les autres, je les hais tous sans exception. Et ma mère remporte la palme d'or.

La blonde resta silencieuse, cherchant vainement les mots justes pour répondre à la détresse évidente de sa petite amie. Mais rien ne lui venait.

\- Mon père ne m'a jamais vraiment soutenue ou même défendue face à ma mère, il était lâche et préférait courber l'échine, reprit Regina au bout d'un moment, sur un ton plus calme et posé. Pourtant je ne lui en veux pas. Qui ne serait pas effrayé par ma mère ? Et puis, lui au moins étant aimant. Mes seuls bons souvenirs, c'est avec lui que je les ai. Mais maintenant je suis la seule à les avoir. Il n'est plus là et cette fois je suis vraiment seule face à ma mère.

Emma la scruta d'un regard désolé, puis elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule en guise de réponse.

\- Il y a des soirs où je pense à lui et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me demande s'il aurait accepté notre relation, et quand j'y réfléchis bien je me dis que oui. Mon père n'a jamais été comme ma mère. Il voulait mon bonheur, et si c'était avec toi que je l'avais alors il l'aurait accepté je crois.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Quand j'étais avec Daniel et que ma mère s'y est opposée c'est la seule fois où j'ai vu mon père l'affronter. Mais ça n'a servi à rien et comme toujours c'est elle qui a eu le dernier mot. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait ce qu'elle comptait faire et une fois Daniel mort, c'était trop tard. Mais il a pleuré dans mes bras, il n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser de n'avoir pas agi plus tôt et je crois qu'il s'en est toujours voulu. Il m'a promis qu'il ne laisserait plus une telle chose se produire, et parfois je me demande s'il aurait été prêt à te protéger toi.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu penses à tout ça, dit la blonde en se redressant subitement pour regarder sa petite amie dans les yeux. On peut refaire le monde avec des si. Ce que tu dois garder de ton père c'est qu'il t'a sincèrement aimée et qu'il a été prêt à se sacrifier pour te sauver. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il ait pu te donner.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il apprenne à te connaître, souffla Regina.

\- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé le connaître, répondit Emma en déposant un baiser sur le crâne de la brune. Je suis sûre que c'était un homme formidable, ajouta-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent ainsi blotties l'une contre l'autre un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment toutes les deux.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Quand elles se réveillèrent la nuit était tombée et il était presque vingt et une heure. Elles n'avaient pas encore mangé et aucune des deux n'avait le courage de préparer quoi que ce soit. Alors malgré les protestations de Regina, qui aurait préféré quelque chose de plus diététique – réclamation qui fit sourire Emma étant donné qu'elles avaient mangé de la glace au milieu de l'après-midi – la blonde commanda une pizza. Une demi-heure plus tard, le livreur sonnait à la porte pour leur apporter leur commande. Emma revint dans le salon le carton dans une main et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de la brune qui regardait d'un œil distrait une série qu'elles avaient choisie au hasard. La blonde déposa la boîte sur la table basse et l'ouvrit.

\- Au menu : Regina !

La brune la dévisagea avec un air blasé.

\- Est-ce que tu étais vraiment obligée de prendre _cette_ pizza ?

\- J'y peux rien si c'est ma préférée !

\- Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès.

\- J'ai hâte de voir quel goût elle a, dit-elle sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire sa petite amie.

Elle prit une part, mordit avidement dedans et dévisagea Regina en adoptant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Arrête ça ! protesta la brune en lui tapant sur l'épaule tout en souriant.

La louve prit à son tour une part et mordit dedans. Elle mâcha lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un met de choix.

\- Alors ? demanda la blonde.

\- Mmh… Passable.

\- Arrête ton cinéma, ça se lit sur ton visage que tu adores !

\- Disons que c'est mangeable pour quelque chose d'aussi gras.

Emma secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et elles se reportèrent toutes les deux sur la télévision.

Une fois la série terminée, elles passèrent d'une chaîne à l'autre et naviguèrent entre les films, les chaînes d'information continue et les télé-achats tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand finalement les premiers signes de fatigue arrivèrent, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps de rejoindre la chambre de la blonde. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant à quel point les bâillements de sa petite amie ressemblaient à ceux d'un chien et non d'un humain.

\- Je vais t'installer un matelas à côté de mon lit, dit Emma quand elles arrivèrent dans sa chambre.

Quand elle se retourna vers la brune elle croisa son regard qui semblait presque accusateur.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Un matelas par terre, sérieusement ? Tu sembles oublier de quelle famille je viens, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu peux prendre mon lit et moi le matelas, ça ne me dérange pas.

Cette fois ce fut un air exaspéré qui s'afficha sur le visage de Regina.

\- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta la blonde.

\- Je pourrais comprendre que tu proposes ça si tu avais un petit lit mais… Tu ne crois pas qu'il y aura assez de place pour nous deux dans ton lit double, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ben c'est que… Enfin… Je savais pas si tu avais envie de…

\- Envie de quoi ? la taquina la brune.

\- Ben… Si ça te dérangeait qu'on dorme ensemble. Enfin je veux dire-

\- Ça ne m'embête pas, au contraire, la coupa Regina pour la sortir de l'embarras.

\- D'accord, cool, répondit Emma avec un sourire crispé.

Sur ce, elle laissa sa propre salle de bain à Regina et alla dans celle du couloir. Elle se démaquilla, prit une douche rapide, se sécha les cheveux pour éviter les réprimandes de sa mère qui ne supportait pas qu'elle se couche avec les cheveux mouillés, puis enfila un pyjama. Mais au moment de sortir, elle hésita.

En temps normal elle dormait en boxer et brassière, mais Regina allait dormir avec elle cette nuit. Ne devait-elle pas mettre quelque chose de plus couvert ? Si elle ne changeait pas ses habitudes la brune risquait de penser que c'était une invitation, et si elle n'en avait pas envie elle se sentirait peut-être obligée. Mais si elle enfilait un vrai pyjama alors sa petite amie pourrait penser qu'elle n'avait rien derrière la tête ou n'en avait peut-être pas du tout envie. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Emma avait beau être stressée à l'idée qu'elles franchissent peut-être le pas ce soir-là, l'idée n'en était pas moins bien présente dans sa tête après presque trois mois de relation sans jamais avoir pu aller plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses furtives. Alors que faire ?

Après s'être torturée l'esprit pendant cinq bonnes minutes, la blonde opta pour un entre deux : elle retira sa brassière et enfila un débardeur comme ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter en temps normal, mais elle n'enfila rien par-dessus sa culotte. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration et avoir vérifié dans la glace que le rouge ne lui était pas monté aux joues, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle poussa timidement la porte et jeta un œil pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait pas d'arriver au moment où Regina se changeait, mais elle eut la surprise de la trouver allongée sur le lit, sur le ventre, en train de feuilleter un magazine de sport. Emma reconnut l'un des magazines qu'elle avait achetés récemment et se maudit de ne pas les avoir rangés avant la venue de la brune. Mais ce qui attira davantage son regard fut la nuisette grise en satin que portait sa petite amie et qui s'arrêtait là où devait sans doute commencer sa culotte – à supposer qu'elle en portait une. Immédiatement elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu une pensée pareille et tenta de se ressaisir. Elle commença à se demander si elle avait eu autant de mal qu'elle à choisir ce qui lui servirait de pyjama ou si au contraire elle n'avait pas hésité, mais avant qu'elle ait pu pousser sa réflexion plus loin, Regina se tourna vers elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

\- Tu m'aurais regardée pendant encore combien de temps si je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer ?

Emma resta bouche bée en réalisant que la brune savait qu'elle était là depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et elle se sentit alors rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de sa petite amie.

\- J'adore ton pyjama mon Emma.

Sur ces paroles la blonde rougit encore davantage et resta muette comme une carpe.

\- Tu comptes dormir là ou tu vas venir dans le lit ? la taquina la brune.

Emma sortit alors de sa torpeur et vint s'allonger à côté de Regina après que celle-ci se soit recouverte de la couette. Elle garda tout de même ses distances, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se trouver aussi proche de la belle brune alors que celle-ci était si peu vêtue.

\- Je vais pas te manger tu sais, sourit la lycanthrope.

\- J'espère bien, répondit la blonde avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Eh, Emma, commença Regina. Détends-toi, d'accord ?

\- Mais je suis détendue, dit l'intéressée du ton le plus naturel possible.

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air entendu.

\- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

\- Ça va, je t'assure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi.

Emma lâcha un profond soupir avant de planter ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa petite amie.

\- C'est juste que c'est… C'est… Enfin…

Elle s'énerva de ne pas trouver ses mots et finit par laisser tomber.

\- Calme-toi. Rien ne nous oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, dit doucement Regina. On ne va pas se mentir, on y a toutes les deux pensé.

A cette remarque la blonde rougit de plus belle.

\- Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit forcément le faire ce soir, il faut que tu sois prête pour ça.

\- Tu l'es toi ? demanda la vampire d'une petite voix.

\- Je crois que oui. Je suis stressée bien sûr, mais je me sens prête pour ça et j'en ai envie. Mais encore une fois ça ne veut pas dire que ça doit se faire ce soir.

\- Tu le caches bien si tu es stressée alors, marmonna la blonde.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans un état pareil, toi qui es si sûre de toi d'habitude.

\- C'est-à-dire que d'habitude je ne suis pas dans un lit, à quelques centimètres de toi, alors que tu portes seulement une nuisette.

Regina sourit à la remarque de sa petite amie.

\- Tu sais je dors toujours comme ça, ce n'est ni une invitation ni une façon de te forcer la main.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, la blonde détourna le regard, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Mais après quelques secondes, elle sentit la main de la brune lui prendre le menton pour lui tourner la tête de façon à ce qu'elle puisse planter ses yeux sombres dans ses deux émeraudes.

\- Réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Emma ne sut pas si c'était le fait de mettre enfin des mots sur l'acte dont elles parlaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais soudain elle se sentit légèrement moins gênée. Mais la brune elle, rougit en posant cette question. Emma ne détourna pas le regard et n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

\- Je… Je risque de te décevoir.

\- Pourquoi tu me décevrais ? demanda la brune, sincèrement étonnée.

\- Tu n'as connu que les garçons jusque-là et moi ben… J'ai pas de… Enfin tu vois quoi, dit-elle en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

\- Tu sais je ne suis sortie qu'avec Daniel alors je n'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça. Et j'ai peur aussi de te décevoir, mais c'est plus légitime parce que je n'ai jamais eu aucun rapport avec une fille moi.

\- Moi non plus, souffla la blonde.

Sur ces paroles, Regina écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Puis elle finit par se ressaisir et prit à nouveau la parole.

\- On en est au même point alors, tu vois.

\- Pas tout à fait à vrai dire, marmonna Emma.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre là.

A cet instant, la blonde s'était rarement sentie aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. La seule chose dont elle avait envie était de disparaître immédiatement. Malheureusement, si son sang de vampire lui permettait d'accomplir de nombreux exploits inaccessibles pour les humains, ce tour de passe-passe ne faisait pas partie de ses capacités. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Je suis vierge. Je n'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel, que ce soit avec un garçon ou une fille.

Un silence de plombs s'abattit. A en croire l'expression qu'affichait Regina, elle s'attendait à n'importe quoi mais certainement pas à ça. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer, comme si elle avait tenté de parler mais manquait d'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis finalement sa voix sembla revenir et après un temps qui parut interminable à Emma, la brune parla enfin.

\- Mais… C'est pas… Tu plaisantes ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? bougonna la blonde sans oser regarder sa petite amie.

\- Mais enfin… Avec toutes les personnes avec qui tu es sortie tu n'as jamais rien fait ?!

\- Oui je sais, c'est la honte, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, dit-elle en sortant du lit et en allant se placer devant la fenêtre pour observer la ville endormie, un air contrarié sur le visage.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Emma.

\- Mais tu l'as dit.

\- Emma, soupira la brune en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Je ne te juge absolument pas, c'est seulement que ça m'étonne.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, la durée moyenne de mes relations était de deux semaines. En si peu de temps c'est quand même compliqué de tirer son coup, à moins que ce soit vraiment le but.

\- Alors même avec Killian vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion, et de toute façon j'en avais aucune envie.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu enchaînais les conquêtes justement pour ça.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde croit, et je laisse planer le doute intentionnellement.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

La blonde poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner face à sa petite amie.

\- C'est plus ou moins vrai quand je dis que je me lasse vite des gens. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui a du caractère, quelqu'un comme toi.

La brune sourit à cette phrase mais ne l'interrompit pas.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça… A chaque fois que je me suis engagée dans une relation, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tôt ou tard, si ça durait, je ne pourrais plus me cacher et je devrais dire la vérité sur qui j'étais vraiment. Alors j'ai préféré me contenter de relations éclairs. Ça me permettait de ne pas avoir une vie amoureuse inexistante et comme une idiote je pensais que c'était cool de passer pour celle qui pouvait avoir qui elle voulait. Mais quand je t'ai rencontrée et que j'ai appris à te connaître, ça a complètement changé. Tu étais différente des autres, je l'ai senti dès le début. Je vais être franche avec toi, tu m'as tout de suite plu. Mais quand tu as appris que j'étais à moitié vampire et que tu n'as rien dit, que tu l'as accepté sans problème, alors à partir de là ça a été plus qu'un simple béguin. J'ai compris que tu m'acceptais pour ce que j'étais, sans me juger. Et autant dire que quand ça a été à mon tour de découvrir ce que tu étais vraiment, ça m'a complètement convaincue. Tout nous opposait, tu l'as dit toi-même, et pourtant tu m'as acceptée.

\- Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir, souffla la brune.

\- C'est toi, Regina. Ca a toujours été toi. Tu es la personne qu'il me fallait parce que tu te fiches que je sois une fille, tu te fiches que je sois un vampire et toi un loup garou, tu te fiches que nos familles se détestent et que ta mère t'ait interdit de ne serait-ce que m'adresser la parole. On n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer toi et moi, et encore moins sympathiser et en arriver là où on est actuellement. Et pourtant on l'a fait. J'aurais pu coucher avec n'importe qui parmi les personnes avec qui je suis sortie, il y en plusieurs qui me l'ont proposé, mais j'ai jamais voulu. J'ai jamais voulu parce que c'était toi que je voulais. Sans le savoir, c'était toi que j'attendais. Je voulais que ce soit la bonne personne pour ma première fois, et la bonne personne c'est toi. C'est toi parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit, Regina.

Ses derniers mots furent happés par la bouche de sa petite amie qui l'embrassa passionnément et sans la moindre hésitation. Une fois la surprise du premier instant passée, Emma répondit volontiers au baiser. Elles ne se séparèrent que de longues secondes après, à bout de souffle, tout en gardant leurs visages tout proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Il n'y a eu que Daniel, alors je découvre comme toi, souffla Regina. Peu importe si ce n'est pas parfait, on s'en fiche de ça. Je veux juste te sentir contre moi, je veux sentir tes mains me caresser et tes lèvres m'embrasser, et je veux te montre à quel point je tiens à toi. Je…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, baissa les yeux, puis les releva finalement pour les ancrer à ceux de la blonde.

\- Je veux te faire l'amour Emma.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour qu'une douce chaleur envahisse son corps tout entier et qu'elle scelle ses lèvres à celle de la brune dans un baiser brûlant.

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je vous autorise à me détester pour avoir arrêté juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant mouhahaha :P Mais promis, au prochain chapitre vous aurez enfin droit au rating M qui est indiqué dans la description (ne niez pas bande de petits vicieux, je sais bien que vous n'attendez que ça depuis le début :P)**_

**_Guest : Vous aurez dû attendre un petit moment mais ça y est, vous l'avez eu le "je t'aime" que vous espériez tant ;) Tu as raison de te méfier du crocodile, on n'est jamais sûr de ses véritables intentions... Mais bon, tu verras par la suite si tu as eu raison d'avoir des soupçons, je ne dirai rien eheh :P Sinon, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue par ce que cachait ce teaser... Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, promis au prochain chapitre il y aura du sérieux ! Comme toujours, merci pour tes fics :3  
PS : J'ai noté le retour de ton "des bises :D" avec joie ;)_**

_**Raphi5930 :**** Je suis contente d'apprendre que j'arrive à conserver une part de mystère même en révélant quelques trucs ! J'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire, merci pour tes reviews :)**_

_**J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : je vais sans doute repasser à un chapitre par semaine au lieu de deux. J'aurais voulu continuer au rythme actuel, mais le fait est que j'ai moins de temps que je ne l'aurais cru même en étant en vacances, et donc j'ai de moins en moins de chapitres d'avance... Du coup, pour me laisser le temps d'écrire et que vous n'ayez pas à attendre des publications irrégulières si je n'ai plus de "réserves", je fais le choix de passer à un chapitre par semaine. Désolée, je suppose que ça ne va pas vraiment vous faire plaisir...**_  
_**Par contre ce que je peux vous demander c'est votre avis pour le jour : plutôt le samedi ou le mardi ?**_

**_Autre petit soucis : je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier samedi. Ça dépendra un peu de vos réponses, si vous préférez le mardi ce sera réglé. Mais si vous penchez plutôt pour le samedi alors je ferai mon possible pour poster le chapitre 23, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre._**

**_Après ces deux infos pas terribles, je vous propose un petit teaser :  
_**_**Le weekend se passe merveilleusement bien, les deux jeunes filles profitent pleinement de cette intimité si rare et Emma découvre l'une des passions de Regina. Mais un événement imprévu pourrait bien mettre fin à leur weekend en amoureuses plus tôt que prévu…**_**_  
_**

_**A bientôt :)**_


	24. Surprise !

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Nous voilà donc officiellement passés à un rythme ralenti, et donc je publierai maintenant mes chapitres le mardi.**_

_**Il y a eu plus de reviews que d'habitude sur le 23, et je ne peux que m'en réjouir ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté et qui commentent à chaque fois, et merci à ceux qui ont rejoint la bande de mes lecteurs récemment ! Vos favs et vos follows me font tout autant plaisir que les reviews, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ne restez pas dans l'ombre ;)  
Bref, à tous : merci !**_

_**Je vous ai laissé en plan à la fin du dernier chapitre, et il est donc temps de reprendre les hostilités... eheh :P  
Je préfère prévenir pour ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas (même si je doute que vous soyez très nombreux :P) : ce chapitre contient du rating M.**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Leurs vêtements à toutes les deux étaient tombés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, mais maintenant qu'elles se trouvaient seulement couvertes par une culotte, la peur et la gêne prenaient à nouveau le dessus. Elles s'embrassaient timidement, comme au premier jour, et osaient à peine se toucher.

Finalement, Regina prit l'initiative d'entraîner sa petite amie jusqu'au lit avec elle. Elle s'allongea et tira la blonde à elle pour l'embrasser. Emma se laissa faire tout en posant une main sur le visage de Regina. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment et la louve commença à laisser ses mains courir sur le corps de la vampire. Leurs gestes étaient maladroits mais emprunts d'une tendresse comme elles n'en avaient jamais fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Elles hésitaient, se cherchaient, se trouvaient puis se perdaient avant que leurs lèvres ne se scellent à nouveau. Chacune de leurs attentions était douce et pleine d'amour.

Regina retira elle-même le dernier sous-vêtement qui la séparait de la nudité, espérant ainsi mettre sa petite amie en confiance, et celle-ci la laissa alors faire quand elle la déshabilla. Elles furent alors toutes les deux nues. Emma, au-dessus de Regina, plongea ses yeux d'un beau vert dans ceux si sombres et pourtant si brillants de sa petite amie. Elles restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant un long moment. Leurs échanges de regards pourtant courants n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses que celui-là et le moment était magique, elles le savaient toutes les deux. La blonde comme la brune se sentait bien, elles se sentaient enfin entières dans cette intimité partagée qui leur paraissait maintenant être une évidence qui leur avait manqué pour être elles-mêmes et pour pleinement s'épanouir dans leur relation.

Emma fut la première à bouger. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Regina, puis ses baisers descendirent sur la mâchoire de la brune et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver à son cou, ce qui arracha un soupir de contentement à la jeune fille. Mais alors que la blonde se délectait des caresses que lui donnait en retour son amante, sa bouche arriva là où le sang de celle-ci circulait, à l'endroit précis où sa carotide se soulevait au rythme des battements de son cœur, et alors la magie de l'instant fut brisée et la réalité la frappa en plein visage. Elle se recula précipitamment et Regina, prise par surprise, eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclat rubis dans les yeux de la blonde qui se mit debout et trébucha en s'éloignant du lit. Même une fois par terre, elle s'aida de ses mains pour augmenter encore la distance qu'elle avait déjà mise entre elles, et ce jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la commode qui se trouvait derrière elle. Alors elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Regina pour faire le rapprochement et comprendre ce qui venait de se passait.

\- Emma ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, toujours dans la même position, tremblante. La brune se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle, prenant soin d'éviter tout geste brusque qui, elle le savait, aurait pu l'affoler dans un moment pareil. Elle approcha une main de sa petite amie mais n'eut même pas le temps de l'effleurer.

\- Ne me touche pas ! s'écria la vampire. Ne t'approche pas de moi.

\- Emma, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes ailleurs je crois. Tu peux aller dans la chambre d'ami, le lit doit être fait, et moi je vais me calmer, ça va aller.

\- Je n'irai nulle part, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser seule.

\- Sors s'il-te-plaît, lança la blonde d'un ton sec, sa tête toujours enfouie dans ses bras.

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui écarta les bras puis la saisit par le menton pour lui relever le visage. La blonde se dégagea et la repoussa. Elle fut debout en un bond et partit se réfugier dans un angle de la pièce.

\- Ça suffit maintenant Emma, s'impatienta la brune en la rejoignant.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre ?

\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mordue quand tu en avais l'occasion ?

Emma resta silencieuse.

\- Je ne risque rien, reprit la brune.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu es capable de te contrôler.

Regina tenta à nouveau de s'approcher mais la réaction de la blonde fut la même que la première fois.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

\- Emma, regarde-moi.

La jeune fille garda la tête tournée sur le côté, le visage masqué par ses cheveux et fondu dans l'ombre.

\- Regarde-moi, répéta la brune.

Au bout de presque une minute, la vampire finit par obtempérer et tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Ses canines étaient plus grandes que d'habitude mais on ne s'en rendait presque pas compte, et quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas su ce qui lui arrivait n'aurait sans doute même pas noté la différence. Ses yeux néanmoins, étaient parés d'un éclat rouge sang caractéristique. La louve fit quelques pas en avant et la blonde ne bougea pas.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit Regina d'un ton assuré.

\- Tu devrais pourtant.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi parce que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, alors maintenant reviens t'allonger avec moi et embrasse-moi.

Emma resta immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par l'étonnement. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, la brune la saisit fermement par le poignet et la tira contre elle pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. La blonde voulut se dégager mais elle la maintint fermement là où elle était et laissa sa langue s'aventurer au-delà de la limite de ses propres lèvres. Quand, après quelques réticences, Emma lui autorisa l'accès à sa bouche, elle constata que ses dents étaient redevenues tout à fait normales.

Quand elle se sépara finalement de sa petite amie et que celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, elle put voir qu'ils étaient redevenus entièrement verts comme ils l'étaient en temps normal, et alors elle sourit.

\- Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi. N'oublie jamais ça.

Emma lui sourit et la prit alors dans ses bras avant de blottir sa tête dans son cou.

Leurs ébats s'arrêtèrent là. Elles avaient eu leur dose d'émotions pour la journée et préféraient s'en tenir là pour leur première fois. Elles rejoignirent toutes les deux le lit de la blonde et se glissèrent sous les draps après s'être rhabillées, encore trop gênées pour dormir nue avec l'autre. Emma entoura sa petite amie d'une étreinte tendre et protectrice en la serrant contre elle. Elles s'échangèrent quelques mots doux murmurés à l'oreille et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, toutes les deux le sourire aux lèvres et se sentant bien comme elles l'avaient rarement été.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Le lendemain elles paressèrent au lit toute la matinée, alternant entre papotages, mots doux, caresses et baisers, et somnolence. Quand elles décidèrent enfin de se lever il était midi passé. Elles rejoignirent la cuisine où elles se préparèrent un déjeuner rapide avant de décider de profiter du beau temps pour passer l'après-midi dehors.

\- On pourrait aller aux écuries, proposa Regina.

Emma la dévisagea avec un air étonné.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire… C'était un peu votre jardin secret avec Daniel j'imagine.

\- C'était un peu ça, c'est vrai. Mais c'est justement pour ça que je voudrais que tu découvres cet endroit, parce qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu es déjà montée à cheval ?

\- Non, jamais.

\- Alors en plus ce sera l'occasion d'essayer !

Sur ce, les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent le manoir où vivait la brune pour y récupérer des affaires d'équitation puis elles s'empressèrent d'aller aux écuries qui se trouvaient vers l'extérieur de la ville, à une trentaine de minutes de marche. Une fois arrivée, Regina entraîna directement sa petite amie jusqu'aux box.

\- Rocinante ! appela-t-elle quand elle arriva dans l'allée.

Aussitôt, un hennissement et de l'agitation se firent entendre et un cheval sortit la tête de son box. L'animal avait une robe baie luisante et portait une longue tâche blanche entre les deux yeux. Il poussa un second hennissement quand la brune s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey ! Comment ça va mon grand ?

Regina flatta l'encolure du cheval avant de couvrir son museau de bisous. Voyant qu'Emma restait à l'écart, elle se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe d'approcher. La blonde s'exécuta timidement.

\- Emma, je te présente Rocinante. Rocinante, voici Emma, dit la brune sur un ton pompeux exagéré qui fit sourire sa petite amie. Tu peux le caresser, il n'est pas du tout peureux.

Emma approcha lentement la main et constata alors qu'en effet, l'animal n'avait absolument pas peur. Au contraire, il réclamait presque des caresses.

\- Il est tout seul ici ? demanda la jeune fille, intriguée de voir tous les autres box vides.

\- Oh non pas du tout, il y a beaucoup d'autres chevaux. Mais le samedi après-midi il y a des cours alors là ils sont tous au manège avec les élèves.

\- Pourquoi pas Rocinante ?

\- Il est en pension.

En voyant l'air perplexe de la blonde, elle comprit qu'elle devait donner des explications.

\- On l'a placé ici parce qu'on n'a pas de terrain pour lui. Il n'y a qu'un cavalier qui le monte plusieurs fois par semaine, comme ça il peut faire de l'exercice même sans moi.

\- Tu ne viens pas souvent ?

\- Je manque un peu de temps entre le lycée, l'orchestre et l'équipe. Et puis je ne pourrais pas venir quand je veux de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Rocinante et le seul cheval qui me laisse l'approcher, les autres sont terrorisés dès que j'arrive ici, alors j'évite de venir quand ils sont dans leurs box. Je crois qu'ils ont senti que je n'étais pas tout à fait humaine, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de la blonde et en baissant d'un ton.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Bon je vais préparer Rocinante, lança la brune en entrant dans le box.

Emma la suivit et la louve put lui montrer comment seller et brider un cheval. Quand l'animal fut prêt, elles sortirent toutes les deux.

Elles passèrent deux bonnes heures dans un manège. Deux heures pendant lesquelles Rocinante put se défouler, visiblement heureux de voir sa maîtresse, et pendant lesquelles Regina enseigna les rudiments de l'équitation à Emma. La brune enchaîna les fous rires en voyant les grimaces et les expressions toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres qu'affichait sa petite amie à la moindre petite perte d'équilibre. Etant donné que la blonde montait à cheval pour la toute première fois, elle lui apprit en premier lieu à adopter les bonnes postures de mains et de pieds, à se tenir droite et surtout à ne plus avoir peur de Rocinante.

\- T'es marrante toi ! se plaignit la blonde. T'as vu la taille qu'il fait ! Il pourrait me mettre par terre en une seconde s'il voulait.

\- Il pourrait c'est vrai.

Sur ces mots, Emma la dévisagea, apparemment terrorisée.

\- Tu sais, c'est vraiment amusant de te voir faire des têtes pareilles.

\- Arrête de te moquer !

\- Il ne te fera rien Emma, fais-moi confiance. Maintenant détends-toi, parce que c'est lui que tu stresses en t'agitant dans tous les sens comme tu le fais.

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment mais obtempéra et fit en sorte de se calmer. Rapidement, elle constata que le cheval semblait lui aussi plus calme après qu'elle se soit détendue et alors elle commença à prendre confiance en elle. Peut-être même un peu trop… Se lassant du pas et se sentant pousser des ailes, elle demanda à Regina si elle pouvait essayer le trot.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda la brune en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est bon, je te demande pas non plus d'aller au galop.

\- Je peux t'assurer que le trot secoue déjà bien quand on débute, et Rocinante n'est pas un poney.

\- Je t'ai fait confiance, alors à toi d'en faire autant.

\- Bon comme tu voudras, mais je t'aurai prévenue.

L'animal sembla comprendre les inquiétudes de sa maîtresse puisqu'il refusa d'obéir quand Emma le talonna une première fois pour qu'il accélère. Elle insista mais pour toute réponse il s'ébroua, ce qui fit sourire la brune. Néanmoins, cette dernière intervint pour lui ordonner elle-même d'accélérer la cadence, et alors le cheval obtempéra. Les premiers tours de manège se passèrent plutôt bien. Regina, qui avait raffermi sa prise sur le licol, observait sa petite amie et lui donnait des conseils. Mais finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva : Emma perdit l'équilibre et tomba. La chute n'avait pas été vraiment brutale en soi, mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Regina, Rocinante n'était pas un poney…

\- Ça va ? demanda la brune en s'approchant de la jeune fille toujours assise par terre.

\- Je crois oui, répondit-elle, fébrile, en se levant.

Mais à peine debout, la blonde ne put retenir une grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Regina.

\- Je crois que mon coccyx n'a pas apprécié la chute.

\- Ça te fait très mal ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà connu pire quand j'étais petite et que je suis tombée en rollers. Les gènes de ma mère vont faire leur travail et demain ce sera fini.

\- Je vais t'aider à remonter en selle, dit la brune en tirant sur le licol pour que son cheval revienne vers elles.

\- Euh… C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Emma en avisant l'animal d'un regard soucieux.

\- Le meilleur moyen de vaincre sa peur, c'est de l'affronter. Plus tôt tu remonteras sur un cheval et mieux ce sera.

Voyant que la blonde ne semblait pas rassurée, elle lui prit la main.

\- Je t'assure que ça va aller. Tu restes au pas et tu fais juste quelques tours. Et je serai là, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

\- Bon… D'accord.

Regina sourit et aida sa petite amie à se remettre en selle. Comme prévu, la cavalière en herbe fit quelques tours de manège et Rocinante, bien que nerveux après la chute, se calma et garda une allure douce.

Pour finir la séance, les deux jeunes filles emmenèrent l'animal dans un grand près situés derrière les écuries. Regina monta en selle avec agilité et talonna Rocinante qui partit au galop avec plaisir. Emma regarda alors sa petite amie, un immense sourire sur le visage, s'élancer dans une course effrénée avec l'animal. Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés mais la brune semblait parfaitement dans son élément.

Elles ramenèrent toutes les deux l'animal dans son box pour le panser et alors il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Emma la première asperge la brune d'eau, si bien que rapidement elles se lancèrent dans une véritable bataille d'eau. Elles étaient retombées en enfance et riaient aux éclats en courant dans l'allée, quand tout à coup une voix autoritaire les interpela.

\- Est-ce vraiment une façon de se comporter quand on est la fille du Maire ?

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour faire face à la personne qui venait de parler. Une fois la surprise passée, Regina sourit en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'allée.

\- Salut Robin ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, et toi ? répondit l'adolescent en s'approchant de la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ça va, je te remercie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'étais venu m'occuper de Rocinante, mais je vois que tu l'as déjà fait. Ou plutôt vous, rectifia-t-il en se tournant vers Emma qui était restée à l'écart. Bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

\- Bonjour, répondit vaguement la blonde en le fixant d'un regard noir.

\- Robin, voici Emma, s'empressa de dire Regina pour faire les présentations.

\- Je rencontre enfin la fameuse Emma Swan, lança Robin.

\- On se connaît ? questionna l'intéressée.

\- Non, mais disons que ta réputation te précède, Charming, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire bienveillant et sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ton humour est vraiment désopilant, lâcha Emma d'un ton cassant.

\- Robin est le cavalier dont je t'ai parlé, c'est lui qui s'occupe de Rocinante, intervint la brune qui sentait la tension monter.

\- Tu es une sorte de prince sur son cheval blanc alors ? tacla la blonde.

\- Prince n'est pas vraiment le titre qui me conviendrait je crois.

Emma était prête à répliquer mais Regina, qui voyait clair dans son jeu, l'en empêcha en prenant elle-même la parole.

\- Désolée Robin mais on est un peu pressées, il faut qu'on y aille. Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini avec Rocinante, tu peux terminer s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Pas de problème, dit-il, légèrement décontenancé.

\- Contente de t'avoir vu, à la prochaine.

Sans rien ajouter, la brune se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie par Emma qui ne se priva pas de lancer un dernier regard assassin à Robin qui n'y prêta pas attention et entra dans le box du cheval dont il avait la charge.

A peine étaient-elles sorties que la blonde lança une première raillerie.

\- Contente de t'avoir vu, ô mon beau Robin !

\- C'est sûr que c'était dit sur ce ton-là, lança Regina sur un ton ironique.

\- On n'en était pas loin. Tu feras attention la prochaine fois, parce que là tu étais presque en train de baver.

\- Ton humour est désopilant, asséna la brune d'un ton sarcastique qui fit naître un air contrarié sur le visage de sa petite amie. Robin est un ami, rien de plus, alors arrête un peu ta crise de jalousie.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

\- Oh que si, tu l'es !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ce Robin si c'est juste un ami ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

\- Ça t'arrange bien ça.

\- Tu sais l'autre fois quand j'ai dit que ça me plaisait que tu sois possessive… Il y a quand même des limites !

\- J'ai jamais entendu parler de ce gars et je l'ai jamais vu, et il apparaît du jour au lendemain, j'ai quand même le droit de me poser des questions !

\- Il est au lycée, il joue dans l'équipe de football. Je pensais que tu le connaissais.

\- Eh bien non, je ne le connais pas. J'ai beau être au lycée depuis quatre ans, je ne connais pas tout le monde tu sais, lança la blonde d'un ton sec.

Regina s'arrêta subitement, si bien qu'Emma, qui se trouvait un peu derrière elle, faillit la percuter. Elle se tourna face à la blonde et la scruta de son regard sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je m'amuse à vivre une relation avec toi qui pourrait difficilement être plus compliquée mais que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu admettras que ce serait tordu quand même.

La vampire resta silencieuse, se contentant de soutenir le regard de sa petite amie.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi. Tu es la seule qui existe à mes yeux, les autres je m'en fiche totalement, je ne les vois même pas. J'aurais pu choisir la facilité et sortir avec un des garçons qui me tournent autour, avec Graham même pourquoi pas.

A cette idée, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et au final, c'est toi que j'ai choisie, sans doute l'option la plus compliquée. Mais je t'ai choisie parce que c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Alors maintenant arrête de me faire une crise dès que j'ai le malheur de simplement évoquer un garçon.

Emma la scruta un instant puis, semblant tout à coup honteuse, baissa les yeux.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai été ridicule de te dire tout ça, je n'aurais pas dû. Je te fais confiance tu sais, dit-elle en relevant la tête. C'est aux autres que je ne fais pas confiance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne laisserai jamais personne m'éloigner de toi, et je sais remettre à leur place les idiots qui pensent avoir leur chance avec moi.

La blonde sourit à cette remarque, amusée.

\- On croirait entendre une reine qui parle de ses prétendants.

\- C'est l'idée, sourit la brune. Et au final, c'est le chevalier en armure blanche qui a volé mon cœur.

Elles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre et au dernier moment, Regina se décala pour ne pas que sa petite amie l'embrasse dans un endroit où n'importe qui aurait pu les voir. Emma, réalisant qu'elle avait failli faire une gaffe, ne protesta pas et se contenta de l'étreinte que lui offrit la brune.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Elles repassèrent au manoir Mills pour déposer les affaires dont elles s'étaient servies. Regina ouvrit la porte, et alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à la suivre, elle l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne peux pas entrer ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- Tu sais, il y a une raison si je ne t'ai pas proposé de visiter tout à l'heure.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'en réfléchissant bien tu vas trouver, la taquina la brune.

La vampire fronça les sourcils avec un air concentré, comme si trouver la réponse à cette énigme lui demandait une intense réflexion.

\- Je ne sais pas, abdiqua-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'une louve qui ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup vivait dans le coin. Je doute que sentir ton odeur chez nous à son retour la fasse sauter de joie, lâcha Regina d'un ton sarcastique.

Sa petite amie rougit légèrement en réalisant la naïveté dont elle venait de fait preuve.

\- Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de tenter l'expérience si tu veux voir quelle sera sa réaction, ajouta la lycanthrope avec un air malicieux.

\- Je… Je t'attends à l'entrée alors, balbutia la jeune fille en indiquant le portail au bout de l'allée.

La brune hocha la tête en signe d'approbation sans parvenir à se défaire de son sourire amusé, à la fois dépitée et attendrie par l'étourderie dont faisait parfois preuve Emma.

Elle ne ressortit que quelques minutes après et rejoignit sa petite amie qui l'attendait patiemment sur le trottoir. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit une photographie.

\- Chose promise chose due, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

La blonde s'en saisit et l'observa avec un air déconcerté.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un chien. Mais pourquoi tu me montres ça ? questionna-t-elle en relevant les yeux du cliché.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien, rit la brune. C'est moi.

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux et resta bouche bée.

\- J'avais sept mois sur celle-là. Un jour de pleine Lune je me suis transformée un peu avant mes parents, alors mon père en a profité pour me prendre en photo.

\- T'étais trop mignonne ! On dirait une peluche !

\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de vidéos, parce que pour avoir vu quelques cousins quand ils étaient petits, je peux t'assurer que c'est encore plus craquant en vrai.

\- Moi qui me trouvais adorable avec mes boucles blondes, j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Tu peux la garder si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma la blonde.

\- Oui, ma mère ne s'en apercevra pas.

\- Merci ma Gina !

Emma sautilla de joie telle un enfant à qui on viendrait d'offrir le plus gros cadeau qu'il ait jamais reçu, puis elle plia la photographie pour la mettre dans sa poche.

Après cela, elles retournèrent chez les Swan. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans la chambre d'Emma à écouter de la musique tout en parlant de tout et de rien, faisant des projets sur la comète, imaginant à quoi ressemblerait leur avenir. Quand Emma n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait une fois son diplôme en poche – alors que ce moment arriverait dans quelques mois à peine – Regina elle, se rêvait violoniste, ou peut-être avocate.

Alors que le silence s'était installé entre elles depuis quelques minutes, Emma se leva subitement du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la brune depuis le lit en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Je vais chercher un truc, je reviens, répondit-elle avant de sortir.

La blonde revint dans la chambre peu de temps après, une tasse à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda immédiatement Regina avec un air intrigué.

\- Rien d'important, dit vaguement la vampire en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau, face à sa petite amie.

Cette dernière remua le nez comme l'aurait fait un animal, humant l'air.

\- C'est du sang ?

Emma ne répondit pas mais l'air grave qu'elle affichait parlait pour elle.

\- Je croyais que tu mettais de la cannelle avec ? Je n'en sens pas.

\- J'en ai plus besoin depuis quelques temps, souffla la blonde après une hésitation.

\- Comment ça ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne supportais pas le goût.

\- C'est vrai. Mais depuis que j'ai besoin de plus de sang, ça ne me dérange plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

\- C'est pas vraiment quelque chose de positif pour moi. Si j'ai besoin de plus et que je tolère le goût ça veut dire que ça devient plus naturel pour moi, et donc que ma part vampire gagne du terrain.

\- Ça te dérange à ce point ? Ça n'a pas été facile au début mais tu as l'air de t'en sortir maintenant.

\- Quand on vit dans le monde des humains c'est toujours plus facile d'avoir une prédominance humaine.

Sur ce, Emma porta la tasse à ses lèvres et en but presque la moitié d'un coup. Elle voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de ce qui était pour elle une besogne et préférait donc boire vite.

Quand elle reposa la tasse, elle sentit un grand frisson parcourir son corps comme à chaque fois qu'elle buvait. A ce signe caractéristique, elle sut que les autres symptômes étaient sans doute déjà présents et préféra donc se tourner dos à Regina. Elle s'empressa de terminer ce qu'il restait dans la tasse d'une traite.

A peine avait-elle fini qu'elle sentit que sa chaise tournait dans le sens opposé et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la lycanthrope qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Avec moi tu n'as pas à te cacher quand tu bois ni même quand tu es comme ça. C'est ce que tu es, et je veux tout de toi.

La blonde resta muette, simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Sa petite amie prit à nouveau la parole.

\- En plus, tes yeux sont encore plus beaux comme ça.

Emma comprit immédiatement qu'elle parlait des tâches couleur rubis qui venaient moucheter l'émeraude de ses yeux et sur ce, Regina l'embrassa. Sans rien ajouter, celle-ci retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et elles reprirent leur conversation là où elles l'avaient laissé quand la blonde était partie, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une sensation étrange s'empara alors de la vampire, une sensation qu'elle n'avait que très rarement ressentie : celle d'être normale malgré tout.

**\- SwanQueen -**

L'heure du dîner arrivée, aucune des deux n'ayant faim, elles restèrent dans la chambre de la blonde. Elles étaient allongées sur le lit, silencieuses depuis un moment, quand Emma se rapprocha de sa petite amie et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Regina se tourna alors de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser tout en caressant son visage de ses mains. Elles échangèrent un long baiser avant que la blonde ne fasse descendre ses lèvres. Elle embrassa une première fois la brune dans le cou mais alors, elle se figea. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour réprimer les idées qui traversaient son esprit de vampire.

\- Emma ? appela doucement et tendrement la brune en lui relevant le visage d'une main. Tu n'as pas à te forcer. Si tu le sens pas on oublie, d'accord ?

La blonde la scruta un instant du regard puis l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Regina, d'abord surprise, ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser. Quand la blonde se sépara d'elle, la lycanthrope put voir à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le sang qui avait cet effet, mais plutôt le désir brûlant qu'elle ressentait pour sa petite amie.

\- Un soir où j'arrivais pas à dormir il y a quelques temps, j'ai entendu ma mère dire à mon père que le sang agissait comme un aphrodisiaque sur les vampires, susurra-t-elle d'une voix grave à l'oreille de son amante. Je serais curieuse de savoir si c'est vrai.

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent dans un sourire et alors elle scella à nouveau ses lèvres à celles d'Emma.

Rapidement, leurs baisers se firent plus osés et la brune réclama l'accès à la bouche de son amante du bout de la langue, ce que cette dernière accepta sans hésitation. La louve se redressa pour se placer au-dessus de la blonde, une jambe de chaque côté d'elle. Elle remonta lentement le débardeur qu'elle portait tout en caressant son ventre musclé. Assez vite, Emma se redressa pour enlever elle-même le vêtement devenu gênant. Pour son plus grand plaisir, sa petite amie, qui portait habituellement des jupes ou des robes serrées qui lui donnaient un air stricte, avait opté ce jour-là pour une jupe flottante qui lui permit d'accéder sans mal à ses cuisses pour les caresser du bout des doigts.

Lentement mais sûrement, les deux jeunes filles se déshabillèrent mutuellement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Comme la veille, leurs gestes se firent alors plus hésitants. Mais cette fois, ce fut la blonde qui prit l'initiative de retirer son propre soutien-gorge avant d'en faire de même avec celui de sa partenaire. Pendant tout ce temps, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées, créant un ballet lent et enivrant où leur langue se livraient bataille. Puis les lèvres d'Emma quittèrent celles de sa petite amie pour s'aventurer jusqu'à ses clavicules et finalement atteindre ses seins – le tout en évitant soigneusement le cou. La brune frissonna et gémit sous ces doux baisers, se délectant des attentions de la jeune vampire.

Pendant encore de longues minutes, elles échangèrent des caresses, des baisers, des mots tendres chuchotés à l'oreille. Mais au bout d'un moment, sentant que la blonde n'était pas encore prête à faire le premier pas elle-même, Regina prit les choses en mains. Ses mains caressèrent les flancs de la blonde et sa bouche, jusque-là en train d'embrasser le sein gauche de celle-ci, descendirent. De ses lèvres, elle traça une ligne imaginaire jusqu'au bas ventre de son amante. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée juste au-dessus de l'élastique du sous-vêtement et sentit Emma frissonner.

Alors elle se redressa et vint embrasser sa petite amie sur la bouche tout en faisant glisser ses mains, qui se trouvaient maintenant sur les hanches de la vampire, pour arriver à son ventre. Elle sentit la jeune blonde sous elle se raidir et l'embrassa alors avec plus de tendresse pour la rassurer.

Quand elle parut prête, elle fit glisser sa main droite plus au sud et la glissa dans le shorty de sa petite amie. Celle-ci se crispa à nouveau mais la laissa faire quand elle commença par simplement poser sa main sur son mont de Vénus. Rapidement, elle glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes et la caressa. Emma se crispa alors davantage, mais de plaisir cette fois. La brune prit le temps de la mettre en confiance en continuant à l'embrasser et en caressant son corps de son autre main. La blonde avait passé ses mains dans le dos de sa partenaire et quand finalement, cette dernière la pénétra, elle s'agrippa fermement, plantant ses ongles dans la peau qui s'offrait à elle.

Regina commença un lent mouvement de va et vient et, constatant qu'Emma semblait apprécier, elle accéléra le rythme. La blonde se cambra soudainement et sa tête bascula à l'arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir quand sa partenaire introduisit un deuxième doigt en elle, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux jeunes filles trouvent leur rythme et qu'Emma commence à onduler des hanches pour approfondir le contact. Regina commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en alternant avec des mordillements qui ne faisaient qu'accroître le plaisir de la blonde. Celle-ci tira la louve à elle pour coller leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre et bouger mieux avec elle.

Leurs gestes et leurs mots à toutes les deux n'étaient que tendresse et amour, et entendre Regina lui murmurer des « je t'aime » à l'oreille ne fit que décupler le plaisir ressenti par Emma. Alors que la brune commençait à fatiguer, sa position lui demandant beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas s'écrouler sur sa partenaire, elle sentit tous les muscles de celle-ci se contracter. Elle accéléra alors son mouvement de pénétration déjà rapide et stimula de son pouce le clitoris de la blonde. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Emma se cambre et pousse un long gémissement, emportée par une vague de plaisir qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois.

Une fois son orgasme passé, tout son corps se relâcha et elle retomba sur le lit, complètement détendue. Regina vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant le visage.

\- Merci, chuchota la blonde.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elles restèrent ainsi allongées pendant de longues minutes, se contemplant l'une l'autre, échangeant quelques baisers et caresses. Finalement Emma se redressa sur un coude avant de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que je te rende la pareille ?

\- Je dirais que c'est plutôt tentant, répondit la brune en souriant.

La vampire se plaça alors à califourchon au-dessus de sa petite amie et l'embrassa passionnément tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps, déclenchant un frisson chez Regina…

Pendant de longues heures encore, jusque tard dans la nuit, les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, se sourirent et s'étreignirent, leurs deux corps n'en formant plus qu'un tant ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Quand finalement, toutes les deux épuisées, elles s'effondrèrent sur le lit, elles eurent juste le temps de se souhaiter bonne nuit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma avait le sentiment de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes quand elle se réveilla. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, elle regarda son réveil et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était tout juste onze heures. Elle avait mis un réveil mais il était réglé à midi, alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu la tirer du sommeil ? En se tournant sur le côté elle constata que Regina dormait encore à poings fermés.

Elle s'apprêtait à se recoucher en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller quand elle entendit l'escalier grincer. Elle se figea, tous les sens en alerte, et alors une question lui traversa l'esprit : avait-elle bien fermé la porte à clef la veille en rentrant ? Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, n'importe qui pouvait être rentré. La peur s'empara d'elle et redoubla quand elle entendit un autre grincement et identifia des bruits de pas ainsi que des chuchotements. Mais elle crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre quand elle reconnut les deux voix qui parlaient et se trouvaient maintenant juste derrière sa porte.

\- SURPRISE !

Avant qu'elle ait pu couvrir son torse nu avec sa couette, réveiller Regina ou leur dire de ne pas entrer, avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ses parents avaient fait irruption dans sa chambre en affichant tous les deux un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'évanouit en une seconde quand ils découvrirent la scène et que Regina se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un bond, elle aussi nue.

A cet instant, Emma aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se trouver dans cette situation et ne pas avoir à affronter le regard à la fois plein d'incompréhension et inquisiteur de ses deux parents.

* * *

_**Vous l'aviez tous dit, l'idylle ne pouvait pas durer... Et il semblerait qu'elle prenne fin ici et maintenant.  
Oui je suis cruelle, oui vous allez une fois de plus me détester, mais que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça, et je sais que dans le fond votre part maso aime bien ça :P (n'est-ce pas Slopopina ? :P)**_

_**lolo : Apparemment j'ai réussi à inverser la tendance et à faire en sorte que tu accroches, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir qu'en me disant ça :D Merci d'avoir persévéré dans ta lecture même si ça ne te plaisait pas forcément au début, et ça me fait encore plus plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas été déçue ! Sinon c**__**'est sûr qu'avec mes fics il ne faut pas être pressé… ah****ah**_

_**Raphi5930 : Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste, ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu :)**_

_**Guest : Je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre avec Emma eheh :P Tu n'as pas été la seule d'ailleurs. Ça casse l'image qu'on avait d'elle jusque-là, pas vrai ? Comme tu es très perspicace (:P) tu as vu juste puisque les ennuis pointent le bout de leur nez dès la fin de ce chapitre 24... Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, c'est bien ça qu'on dit ?**_

_**Ailec22 : Si tu as lu ce chapitre, j'espère que tu auras apprécié de voir enfin apparaître Robin ;) Mais chut ! Je ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas dévoiler aux autres lecteurs les projets dont je t'ai parlé eheh ;P**_

_**stitch attitude : Je te dédie une part de mes droits d'auteur pour le coup de la peluche. C'est très bref mais j'ai quand même réussi à le placer ! Je suis fière de moi :3**_

_**Maintenant place au teaser pour la semaine prochaine :  
****Tout semblait parfait jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Emma rentrent plus tôt que prévu. Une nouvelle dispute éclate entre le couple et leur fille, et quand il s'agit de la personne qu'elle aime, la blonde n'est pas prête à faire de concessions. Mary-Margaret et David vont être forcés de constater que les secrets et les interdits n'auront pas suffi à garder Emma et Regina éloignées. Comment vont-ils gérer cette nouvelle ?****  
**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	25. Regina comme Regina Mills

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**En ce jour de fête nationale, me revoilà avec le chapitre 25 ! Je vous ai laissé en plein doute à la fin du dernier chapitre, et il va donc être temps de découvrir qu'elle va être la réaction de Mary-Margaret et David...**_

_**Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

\- Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir que tu faisais venir quelqu'un !

Mary-Margaret était dans la cuisine avec David, dans tous ses états. Après que ses parents soient tombés sur Emma nue dans son lit et en bonne compagnie, ils s'étaient empressés de quitter sa chambre en lui demandant de s'habiller et de descendre tout de suite pour qu'ils aient une discussion. Et voilà la première chose qu'avait dite la mère de la blonde quand celle-ci était entrée dans la pièce, suivie de près par sa petite amie.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on n'aurait pas été contre mais là… Rentrer chez nous et… Et tomber sur toi avec…

La petite brune à cheveux courts avait viré au rouge pivoine, gênée par la situation et bégayant tandis qu'elle cherchait maladroitement ses mots.

\- Vous étiez censés rentrer seulement en fin d'après-midi, Regina avait prévu de partir avant pour éviter de vous croiser et-

\- Attends un peu, la coupa sa mère. Regina ? Mais… Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Rose ? dit-elle en lançant un regard en coin à l'intéressée.

A cet instant, Emma se figea. Elle qui croyait que la situation n'aurait pas pu être pire, elle s'était trompée. Dans l'affolement elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Ce mensonge qu'avait inventé Regina le jour où elle avait rencontré sa mère pour la première fois en venant récupérer son sac lui avait complètement échappé, et alors qu'elle aurait pu s'en tirer à bon compte, cette fois elle était certaine d'une chose : la situation allait devenir encore plus compliquée et embarrassante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Regina comme Regina Mills ? intervint David en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, aucune ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire, et ce regard leur suffit pour se comprendre. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- En fait elle… Enfin… tenta Emma sans parvenir à trouver rapidement un mensonge crédible.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu tenter d'aller plus loin, sa mère prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Ta mère sait que tu es ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement à la brune.

\- Non, elle est partie en voyage d'affaire. Elle ne rentrera que dans quelques jours, répondit la jeune fille sans se démonter.

\- Rentre chez toi, reprit immédiatement Mary-Margaret.

\- Maman, elle n'y est pour rien ! Elle ne voulait pas venir, c'est moi qui-

\- Elle part un point c'est tout, trancha sa mère en lui lançant un regard autoritaire.

\- De toute évidence on va avoir une conversation et ça la concerne, alors elle a le droit de rester.

La petite brune s'apprêtait à répliquer mais son mari fut plus rapide.

\- Ça suffit Emma ! tonna-t-il. Elle va rentrer chez elle, il n'y a pas à discuter ! Nous sommes encore chez nous à ce que je sache !

La blonde lui lança un regard plein de rancœur. Elle vit alors Regina prendre le sac où elle avait ses affaires et qu'elle avait descendu avec elle quand elles étaient venues dans la cuisine. La brune se dirigea vers la porte et Emma la suivit. Elle lui ouvrit et alors que sa petite amie s'apprêtait à partir sans demander son reste, elle l'agrippa par la nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sans la moindre gêne. Regina, d'abord surprise, se prêta rapidement au jeu, trop heureuse de pouvoir moucher les parents de la blonde qui lui hérissaient le poil. Quand elles se séparèrent, Emma lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Je t'appelle dès que c'est réglé.

La brune hocha simplement la tête et lui sourit, puis elle partit sans rien ajouter et sa petite amie referma derrière elle. Une fois la porte close, elle fit face à ses parents qui la toisaient tous les deux d'un regard autoritaire.

\- Viens dans le salon, ordonna sèchement son père.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois installés, David et Mary-Margaret côte à côte, faisant face à leur fille, ce fut le blond qui prit la parole le premier.

\- Vas-y, on t'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Emma n'était pas prête à coopérer. Elle n'essaierait même pas d'arrondir les angles pour que la pilule soit plus facile à avaler pour ses parents. Elle ne ferait rien de tout ça parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'il serait impossible de les raisonner. Alors elle choisit de dire les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient, sans détour.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par nous expliquer ce qui t'a fait penser que tu pouvais inviter qui tu veux sans même nous demander l'autorisation ou nous en parler.

\- Je me trompe ou si ça n'avait pas été Regina vous n'auriez pas été aussi en colère ? lança-t-elle avec un air impertinent.

\- Ne commence pas sur ce ton-là ! s'énerva rapidement David.

Le voyant s'emporter, sa femme posa une main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer et continua à sa place.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin ?

A cette remarque, la jeune fille vit son père serrer les poings. Il était évident qu'il se contenait pour ne pas exploser.

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas Emma… A quoi tu joues ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

\- Je ne joue pas justement, c'est très sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par sérieux ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas encore compris que j'étais avec quelqu'un ? demanda la blonde, sincèrement étonnée.

\- Si bien sûr, on avait bien vu que ton comportement était différent depuis quelques temps. Mais on pensait que c'était…

\- On pensait que c'était Killian, asséna David en voyant que sa femme n'irait pas au bout de sa phrase.

\- Je suis sortie avec lui mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Je croyais le connaître mais ce mec est un connard.

\- Emma ! s'indigna sa mère.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, trancha son père. Pourquoi elle ?

\- Arrêtez de dire « elle » ! Elle a un prénom, elle s'appelle Regina ! commença à s'énerver la jeune fille.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, dit sèchement David.

\- Tu me demandes sérieusement pourquoi je suis amoureuse de Regina ? lança la blonde avec un rire sarcastique.

\- Voilà que tu penses être amoureuse d'elle maintenant ? C'est la meilleure !

David se leva subitement du canapé et fit quelques pas en tournant le dos à sa femme et à sa fille, visiblement de plus en plus énervé.

\- Je ne le pense pas, je l'affirme.

\- Emma, je t'en prie arrête un peu !

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De chercher à nous énerver par tous les moyens ! cria son père en faisant brutalement volte-face.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! lança la jeune fille en se levant à son tour.

\- Mary dis quelque chose, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir longtemps.

\- Emma, s'il-te-plaît arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique-nous clairement.

\- Mais vous expliquer quoi ?!

Cette fois la blonde perdait vraiment patience.

\- J'aime Regina ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Les deux parents de la blonde la dévisagèrent, bouche bée, mais pas une seule seconde celle-ci ne regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ils l'apprennent, alors autant les mettre devant le fait accompli maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour te faire dire des choses pareilles ? dit Mary-Margaret d'une petite voix, brisant la première le silence.

\- Elle n'a rien fait du tout !

\- Mais tu entends ce que tu dis ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si aberrant dans le fait de dire que j'aime Regina ?

\- Mais tu n'as même pas encore dix-huit ans, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer !

\- Et alors ? Vous aviez seize ans quand vous vous êtes rencontrés papa et toi, et tu m'as dit toi-même que vous saviez que vous étiez tombés amoureux dès le premier regard.

\- Mais enfin Emma, on parle de Regina là !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Tu sais de quelle famille elle vient, tu sais quels rapports on entretient avec les Mills !

\- Ah tiens, sa famille ! Parlons-en de sa famille ! lança la blonde sur un ton presque ironique. Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que c'était tous des loups garous ?

\- De… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Mary-Margaret tentait de noyer le poisson mais il était trop tard. Dès qu'Emma avait posé sa question elle avait vu à l'expression de sa mère qu'elle savait justement très bien de quoi elle parlait. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Un éclair de peur et d'appréhension qui était passé dans son regard mais qui avait suffi à la blonde pour voir que sa mère était déstabilisée. Mary-Margaret savait tout, et ce depuis le début. Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit.

\- Inutile de jouer la comédie, je suis au courant de tout. Regina a découvert la première que j'étais un vampire et alors je lui ai tout dit sur nous.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! s'affola sa mère.

\- Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas jugée !

La petite brune resta muette face à cette réponse, et même David n'intervint pas, lui aussi trop choqué par tout ce qu'il entendait pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Elle m'a découverte dans les hangars du port le jour de la course, quand je suis partie après qu'on se soit disputés. Je venais de boire du sang, j'en avais partout sur moi, j'aurais fait peur à n'importe qui et pourtant elle est restée. Elle m'a aidée à me nettoyer et même quand j'ai voulu lui expliquer, elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligée. Mais je l'ai fait, je lui devais bien ça. Et même après que je lui ai tout avoué, son regard sur moi n'a pas changé. Elle m'a acceptée pour ce que j'étais, sans jamais me juger. Voilà pourquoi je lui ai tout dit.

Voyant qu'aucun de ses parents ne disait quoi que ce soit, elle poursuivit.

\- J'ai appris quelques temps après qu'elle était un loup garou et tout comme elle, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde avant de prendre ma décision. Pour moi c'était évident que ça ne changeait rien à la personne qu'elle était réellement, qu'elle ne se résumait pas à ça.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence se fit. Mary-Margaret et David étaient sous le choc. Ils découvraient le même jour que leur fille entretenait une relation avec la fille de leur pire ennemie et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux connaissances de l'origine du conflit qui opposait leurs deux familles. Mais d'ailleurs, avaient-elles réellement compris quelle en était la raison ? Emma répondit bien vite à leur question.

\- C'est pour ça que vous détestez tant la famille de Regina, pas vrai ? C'est parce que toi tu es un vampire et eux des loups garous, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant davantage à sa mère.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu comprends. Tu comprends pourquoi nous avons toujours refusé que tu les fréquentes et surtout que tu t'approches de Regina.

\- Vous avez beau l'avoir refusé, c'est arrivé. Et maintenant il faut que vous acceptiez la réalité.

\- Quelle réalité ? lâcha soudain David. Celle selon laquelle tu aimes la fille de Cora Mills ? Certainement pas !

\- De même que Regina n'est pas simplement un loup garou, elle n'est pas seulement la fille de Cora Mills comme tu dis, répliqua la blonde sur un ton sec et presque menaçant.

Les deux parents de la blonde la regardèrent sans dire un mot, à la fois déboussolés et énervés. Finalement au bout d'un long moment, Emma prit la parole.

\- Vous allez en parlez à la mère de Regina ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne put empêcher de trembler légèrement.

David ne dit rien et s'en remit à sa femme par un simple regard.

\- Non, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Pourquoi aggraver ? Il n'y a rien de grave.

\- Emma, tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire, soupira la petite brune. Ça nous attirerait à tous des ennuis, donc on ne dira rien à Cora.

\- Merci ! commença à se réjouir la jeune fille, mais son sourire s'évanouit rapidement.

\- Mais tu dois nous promettre que tu ne reverras plus Regina, ajouta rapidement sa mère.

Sur ce, l'expression d'Emma changea du tout au tout. Ce fut d'abord la surprise et l'incompréhension qui parèrent son visage, mais bien vite elles furent remplacées par une expression sombre tandis que la blonde fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te promettre un truc pareil ?

\- C'est pour ton bien Emma, s'il-te-plaît sois raisonnable.

\- Pour toi ne plus voir celle que j'aime c'est être raisonnable ? lança-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour Emma ! intervint une nouvelle fois David.

\- Je le sais depuis que j'ai rencontré Regina ! cria-t-elle. De toute façon à moins de me garder enfermée ici vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de la voir !

\- T'enfermer ici est de plus en plus tentant vois-tu.

\- David ! cria sa femme, choquée pas ses propos.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas contrôler tout ce que je fais, vous n'allez pas me suivre au lycée.

\- Non on ne peut pas, c'est vrai, reprit son père. En revanche ce qu'on peut faire c'est t'emmener et venir te chercher tous les jours ta mère et moi.

\- Essayez si vous avez du temps à perdre, mais ne vous attendez pas à me voir obéir comme un bon petit toutou, cracha-t-elle.

\- Emma, écoute-moi, commença Mary-Margaret d'un ton plus doux. Cora est une femme dangereuse, manipulatrice et prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Si nous on la déteste, tu es bien loin d'imaginer la haine qu'elle ressent pour nous. Si elle apprend que Regina et toi vous êtes si proches, on va tous avoir de gros problèmes.

\- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'approcher d'elle, et Regina n'est pas comme elle.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes ! lança David. Elle est exactement comme sa mère, seulement elle cache bien son jeu.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, tu ne la connais pas ! s'emporta la blonde alors qu'elle avait commencé à se calmer.

\- Et moi je t'interdis formellement de la revoir !

David venait de hurler. Sa fille ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et pourtant, ce n'était pas le choc qui se lisait sur ses traits, mais bien la colère et le mépris. Elle toisait son père sans faiblir une seule seconde, le regard sombre et les mâchoires crispées.

\- Ta mère et moi nous t'emmènerons et nous viendrons te chercher tous les jours au lycée. Plus de sortie après les cours ou même le weekend, et tu vas te mettre sérieusement au travail parce que tes examens sont dans quelques mois à peine et d'après ce que j'ai vu tes résultats ne sont pas brillants. Il est temps que tu te reprennes en main et que tu penses à ton avenir au lieu de chercher par tous les moyens à défier notre autorité.

\- Alors tu crois que c'est ce que je fais en-

\- Tais-toi !

La blonde s'exécuta mais son expression coléreuse ne la quitta pas, au contraire, elle s'assombrit encore davantage.

\- Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

Son ton était ferme et autoritaire. Emma garda son regard rivé dans les yeux de son père dans une posture de défi.

\- Réponds-moi, est-ce que tu as compris ?!

\- Oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais obéir.

Et sur ce, la jeune fille tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, elle passa à côté d'une commode où se trouvait un vase contenant un bouquet. Elle bouscula intentionnellement le meuble et le vase en tomba. Il se brisa, l'eau se répandit au sol et les fleurs s'éparpillèrent. Mais Emma n'y prêta pas attention et prit la direction des escaliers d'un pas pressé et coléreux.

\- Emma, reviens ici tout de suite et nettoie ça ! tenta Mary-Margaret.

Mais la blonde ne se retourna même pas, ne dit rien, et commença à monter les escaliers trois par trois.

\- Emma ! appela à nouveau sa mère.

Pour toute réponse elle obtint un claquement de porte suivi de près par un bruit sourd.

Emma, à peine la porte refermée derrière elle, avait abattu son poing, faisant voler en éclat une partie du plâtre du mur. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et d'un coup de pied bien placé, elle balaya tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Les cahiers, les livres qui y trainaient, ainsi que son ordinateur portable, finirent leur course au sol. Même après ça, la colère qu'elle ressentait était loin de s'être apaisée. Sa vision était devenue trouble, mais elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était ses larmes qui en étaient la cause. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses gestes, seule la rage destructrice qui s'était emparée d'elle dictait ses actions.

Elle se tourna vers son lit et d'un simple geste elle le bascula et le retourna comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une brindille. Quand elle releva la tête, elle tomba sur les photographies qui étaient accrochées à son mur. Des clichés pris avec ses parents, pour son anniversaire, pendant leur voyage en Californie ou encore à l'occasion d'un match de football quand elle était au collège. Elle les arracha une par une et elles passèrent toutes sans exception au hachoir. La jeune fille les réduisit en confettis qu'elle laissa tomber au sol.

Après cela, ce fut au tour du cadre qui reposait sur sa table de chevet – et qui avait été miraculeusement épargné jusque-là – de subir le même sort. Elle s'en saisit et l'envoya de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Le verre se brisa, elle sortit la photographie qu'il abritait. Elle avait été prise le jour où ses parents l'avaient emmenée à New York pour ses huit ans. Ils étaient montés au sommet de la Statue de la Liberté et là, dos à l'océan, ils avaient demandé à un autre touriste de les photographier. Elle avait demandé à ses parents de la développer et de la mettre sous verre dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, et depuis elle n'avait pas quitté sa table de chevet. Mais aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle voyait sur ce cliché, c'était deux personnes qui prétendaient vouloir son bien et son bonheur et qui pourtant voulaient la séparer de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle réduisit la photographie en lambeaux avec la même rage que pour les autres.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration désordonnée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que sa chambre ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Tout à coup, la rage qu'elle ressentait une seconde avant la quitta, ainsi que ses forces, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle resta ainsi prostrée pendant un moment. Puis, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les morceaux de verre éparpillés au sol. Sans réfléchir, elle se saisit d'un de ces morceaux et le porta à son bras. Lentement, elle s'entailla l'avant-bras. Une fois fait, elle laissa son arme de fortune retomber par terre. C'était douloureux et pourtant elle se sentait mieux. Son esprit était vide de pensée et en voyant son sang couler, elle se rendit alors compte que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait que ce sang impur, sali par celui de sa mère, quitte son corps. Elle aurait voulu se débarrasser à jamais de cette moitié vampire dont elle ne voulait pas, mais c'était impossible.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, silencieusement, jusqu'à tomber sur son bras et se mêler au sang. Elle s'allongea au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en position fœtale. Elle ne bougea plus et resta ainsi, l'esprit vide et le regard dans le vague.

Dans le salon, ses parents avaient tout entendu. Ils avaient assisté impuissants au déchaînement de colère de leur fille et quand Mary-Margaret avait voulu monter pour tenter de la calmer, David l'en avait empêchée.

\- Même toi tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter. Il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer d'elle-même, on réparera les dégâts qu'elle a causés plus tard.

\- Et si c'est nous qui les avions causés ces dégâts justement ?

Aussitôt sa phrase achevée, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Son mari s'approcha d'elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras en posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle la choisisse elle ? sanglota la petite brune.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas choisie et qu'elle n'y est pour rien malheureusement, soupira David en serrant plus fort sa femme contre lui.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Emma était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était là. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Quand elle bougea finalement, ce fut parce que son portable se mit vibrer à répétition, indiquant un appel. Elle remua la tête et vit alors par la fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit. Les muscles ankylosés, elle se releva difficilement et chercha son téléphone. Elle finit par le trouver parmi les cahiers qu'elle avait faits tomber de son bureau et s'en saisit. Quand elle vit le nom qui s'affichait, elle s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Regina…

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- _Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda la brune d'un ton inquiet.

La blonde voulut parler mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge serrée et elle ne put que pleurer.

\- _Calme-toi mon amour, je suis là_, reprit Regina. _Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé._

L'appellation employée par sa petite amie parvint à faire naître une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de la vampire, mais bien vite son expression s'assombrit à nouveau. Elle prit le temps de calmer les sanglots qui l'empêchaient de parler avant d'expliquer à la brune la conversation qu'elle avait eue à ses parents. Elle finit en lui disant qu'elle avait mis sa chambre sens dessus dessous et que depuis elle n'en était pas sortie, mais elle omit le passage concernant la coupure qu'elle s'était infligée d'elle-même. Quand elle eut terminé, Regina prit le temps d'ordonner ses pensées avant de répondre.

\- _Je pense que tes parents ont peur de ma mère, donc ils n'iront jamais la voir, on n'a pas à s'en faire pour ça._

\- Mais ils trouveront un autre moyen pour qu'on ne se voit plus.

\- _Non ! _répondit précipitamment la brune. _Ils ne pourront pas toujours te surveiller, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparer, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime Emma, je mourais de ne plus pouvoir être avec toi._

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- _C'est la vérité._

Un court silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par Emma.

\- Moi aussi j'en mourais.

\- _On va se battre mon Emma, et un jour nos parents seront bien obligés d'accepter l'évidence. On est faites pour être ensemble, j'en suis convaincue._

La blonde sourit, touchée par les paroles de sa petite amie.

\- Je vais te laisser, je suis fatiguée.

\- _Bien sûr, va te reposer tu en as besoin. On se voit demain ?_

\- Oui, on se retrouve à midi comme d'habitude.

\- _J'ai hâte d'y être, tu me manques._

\- Toi aussi tu me manques. Je t'aime ma Gina, à demain.

\- _A demain mon Emma, bonne nuit._

\- Bonne nuit.

La blonde mit fin à l'appel et reposa son téléphone sur son bureau. Elle regarda son réveil et constata qu'il était seulement vingt et une heure. Mais qu'importe, tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant c'était dormir pour oublier pendant au moins quelques heures tous les problèmes qu'elle et Regina allaient devoir affronter. Elle se releva et constata en remettant son lit en place qu'elle avait cassé deux lattes, mais elle s'en contre-fichait. Elle enleva son pantalon et son débardeur, puis elle remplaça son soutien-gorge par une brassière de sport plus confortable avant de se glisser dans son lit, et bientôt, le sommeil l'emporta dans une nuit vide de rêves.

* * *

_**Voilààà ! On aurait pu croire que Mary-Margaret et David seraient "cools", entre autre parce qu'ils sont eux-mêmes l'exemple typique de la relation compliquée à cause des origines de chacun et devraient donc être compréhensifs, mais aussi parce qu'ils sont censés être les "gentils" de l'histoire. Malheureusement, il semblerait que les gentils ne soient pas toujours ceux qu'on croit... Quoi qu'il en soit vous allez me détester, mais je commence à être habituée maintenant :P**_

_**lolo : Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre 24 t'a plu et j'espère de tout cœur que ça va continuer et que ce sera pareil pour celui que tu viens de lire ! (même si je sais que ça risque de ne pas t'avoir ravi... ahah) Merci pour ta review :)**_

_**Raphi5930 : J'espère que tu n'auras pas été déçue par ce chapitre... Il est dur, mais que serait une fic SQ sans complications eheh ;)**_

**_Maintenant que vous me haïssez tous, je peux vous annoncer que ce n'est sûrement pas au prochain chapitre que vous allez m'aimer :') Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse simplement en face à face avec le teaser pour vous imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer :  
_**_**Emma, perturbée par les derniers événements, est incapable de se concentrer pendant la leçon de Monsieur Gold. Parc chance, celui-ci parvient à trouver les mots justes pour la faire réagir. Néanmoins, la relation cachée des deux jeunes filles semble mise en péril…**_**_  
_**

_**A bientôt :)**_


	26. Mauvais présage

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

_**Même si j'ai tenté d'expliquer à chacun de vous individuellement la réaction des parents d'Emma, je me suis dit que faire un petit point ne ferait peut-être pas de mal :P  
Alors oui, on peut trouver leur réaction dure, injuste, et même pourquoi pas "irréfléchie". Mais en fait si on se pose cinq minutes pour y penser, c'est une réaction normale (tout du moins de mon point de vue ^^). Mary-Margaret et David viennent d'apprendre que leur fille sortait avec la fille de leur pire ennemie, et surtout, ils apprennent qu'elles partagent de très forts sentiments, elles sont réellement amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Ils nient cet amour, mais pensez à quelque chose : en admettant qu'elles s'aiment réellement, ils admettraient qu'ils ne pourront pas interférer dans leur relation et qu'elles chercheront par tous les moyens à être ensemble, et donc ils admettraient qu'ils seront incapables d'empêcher Emma de se jeter dans la gueule du loup (ben oui j'étais obligée de la placer celle-là !). En résumé, s'ils réagissent de la sorte c'est parce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont totalement impuissants et ne pourront pas protéger Emma du danger que représente cette chère Cora et auquel elle s'expose en fréquentant la fille de cette dernière. Du coup, ils préfèrent nier cet amour qu'ils savent pourtant bien réel, c'est "plus facile" pour eux et ils n'ont pas à s'avouer qu'ils sont impuissants.  
****Je ne sais pas si je me suis faite comprendre, en tout cas j'espère. Certains d'entre vous avait très bien cerné ça, mais j'espère que j'aurai pu aider ceux pour qui ce n'était pas encore clair ou ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de review et n'avaient donc pas eu cette explication.**_

_**Ah oui, autre chose ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic, et surtout à laisser des reviews. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais nous autres écrivains, on est toujours contents d'avoir vos avis, même si ce n'est que quelques mots pour nous dire que vous avez appréciez (ou pas), ou plus si vous avez d'autres commentaires à faire. Bref, ça me fait vraiment plaisir alors continuez comme ça ;) (et je prends tous les commentaires sans exception, même les pavés eheh :P)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous :)**_

* * *

Regina et Emma étaient toutes les deux en pleine méditation, au milieu de la forêt de Storybrooke, assises par terre en tailleur et les yeux fermés. Rumple était bien entendu présent lui aussi et dirigeait la séance, leur indiquant comment placer leur respiration et quelles postures adopter. Dès leur première séance, la blonde avait fait remarquer que les exercices qu'il leur faisait faire ressemblaient beaucoup à du yoga, ce à quoi l'homme avait répondu que si elle avait pratiqué le yoga plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute été moins bavarde.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, Mademoiselle Swan, avait-il ajouté. Si la parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or.

Vexée, Emma n'avait plus jamais osé critiquer ses leçons.

\- Emma, je t'entendrais respirer à deux cents mètres.

\- C'est normal avec l'ouïe que vous avez.

\- Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un bœuf qui viendrait de passer toute la journée à tirer la charrue alors inutile d'avoir mon oreille pour t'entendre, lança Rumple, ce qui fit soupirer la blonde.

Le tutoiement et l'emploi de leurs prénoms s'étaient rapidement installés pour Rumple du fait qu'ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaine et allaient être amenés à se fréquenter pour une durée encore indéterminée. Suite à la remarque de celui qui était devenu une sorte de mentor pour les deux jeunes filles, Emma s'appliqua à calmer sa respiration. Mais Regina, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, pouvait sentir son agitation. La blonde n'était pas sereine, c'était certain.

\- Respire moins vite.

C'était déjà la quatrième fois ce jour-là que Rumple rappelait sa petite amie à l'ordre et la brune n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Finalement à la cinquième réprimande, son ton fut bien plus sec que les fois précédentes.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un effort et te concentrer un peu s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

Regina perçut le ton exaspéré d'Emma et ouvrit les yeux pour la voir se lever. La blonde se dirigea vers l'arbre au pied duquel elles avaient posé leurs sacs et se saisit du sien. La brune se leva à son tour, comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Rumple.

\- Ça se voit pas ? Je rentre chez moi.

\- Reste ici.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, je peux partir si j'en ai envie, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai dit ça.

Emma commença donc à s'éloigner à grands pas, et alors que sa petite amie s'apprêtait à la retenir, leur mentor fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Tu peux partir, mais alors ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider.

Sur ce, la blonde s'arrêta net, mais elle ne se retourna pas et resta dos à eux.

\- Tu avais fait de gros progrès ces derniers temps, je commençais même à envisager de passer à l'étape suivante. Mais apparemment tout est à refaire.

Regina vit les épaules de la vampire s'affaisser subitement et elle prit un air triste en comprenant la déception qu'elle devait alors ressentir.

\- Je sens bien qu'il y a un problème, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La brune fut une fois de plus surprise de voir avec quelle facilité Rumple était capable de décrypter les gens. Il avait plusieurs fois démontré qu'il n'avait aucun mal à lire en chacune d'elles comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce jour-là encore il en faisait la preuve. Emma se tourna face à lui mais resta muette tout en gardant le regard baissé. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête à le faire, Regina parla pour elle.

\- J'ai passé le weekend chez Emma et hier ses parents nous ont surprises. Ils savent tout pour nous deux et ils ont interdit à Emma de me revoir.

Pendant une seconde, il sembla à la brune qu'elle avait vu un éclair de compassion passer dans les yeux de Rumple. Mais ça avait été si rapide qu'elle se demanda finalement si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Cet homme était-il vraiment capable de faire preuve d'empathie ?

\- Je comprends mieux. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse.

A cette remarque, Emma releva la tête et le fusilla du regard. Regina, elle, fut plus choquée qu'énervée par ce que venait de dire l'homme.

\- Je suis censée sauter de joie d'après vous ? gronda la blonde.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu as tout à fait le droit d'être touchée. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu es ici pour apprendre à te contrôler et à refouler ta nature profonde qui te commande de croquer le premier venu.

Regina vit sa petite amie serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, et elle soupçonna alors que l'épisode du weekend passé où elle avait été tentée de la mordre ne lui soit revenu en mémoire. Pour autant, elle resta silencieuse.

\- La vie est faite ainsi, il y a des hauts et des bas. Est-ce que pour autant, cela veut dire que le jour où tu seras contrariée, tu pourras te permettre de te laisser aller ? Non. Si tu veux avoir le contrôle, alors il faut que tu l'aies en permanence, il n'est pas question de faiblir sous prétexte que tu as eu une petite contrariété la veille.

Ses paroles étaient dures mais la brune les savait vraies. Emma perdait le contrôle justement quand elle était en colère, blessée ou apeurée, ou encore quand elle était préoccupée. Il était donc d'une certaine façon bénéfique qu'elle connaisse ce genre de situations au cours de son apprentissage, ainsi elle pourrait apprendre à les gérer et à ne pas se laisser déborder.

\- Le choix n'appartient qu'à toi, Emma. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu fais ça, c'est pour toi. Et pour Regina, ajouta-t-il.

Rumple avait su viser juste. A peine le prénom de la brune avait-il été prononcé qu'une étincelle nouvelle brilla dans les yeux d'Emma. La lycanthrope ne put que sourire en voyant cela, et son sourire s'élargit quand la blonde reposa son sac après un temps d'hésitation et revint s'asseoir là où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Voyant cela, Regina s'assit à son tour, juste à côté d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien en lui prenant la main. Emma la regarda et lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément pour reprendre les exercices de respiration là où elle les avait laissés.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Alors qu'elles marchaient dans la forêt pour rejoindre la ville, Regina profita qu'elles soient seules et que personne ne puisse les voir pour se rapprocher de sa petite amie et glisser sa main dans la sienne. Aussitôt, Emma la serra et la regarda en souriant avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

\- Tu as désobéi dès le premier jour. Que vont dire tes parents ?

\- On le saura quand on aura à nouveau du réseau et que je recevrai tous les messages et les appels manqués de mon père qui me cherche partout, plaisanta la blonde.

\- On aurait dû dire à Gold qu'on ne viendrait plus pendant un moment, le temps que tes parents se calment.

\- Ils ne se calmeront pas, et je m'en fiche qu'ils me fassent encore la morale. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent de toute façon, leur avis ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Et s'ils t'enfermaient vraiment chez toi ? souffla Regina avec un air inquiet.

Emma éclata d'un rire cristallin qui enchanta les oreilles de la brune, puis elle répondit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils ne le feront jamais. Et si jamais ils osent, je fuguerai, ajouta-t-elle avec un air espiègle.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- N'importe où tant que c'est avec toi.

Touchée par cette dernière phrase, Regina enroula son bras autour de celui de sa petite amie et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elles poursuivirent leur chemin en silence pendant encore quelques instants avant qu'Emma ne prenne la parole.

\- Tu savais que Graham était sur le point de conclure avec Ruby ?

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la brune en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- C'est Belle qui m'a dit ça. Apparemment ils se tournent autour depuis longtemps déjà, c'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce soit officiel entre eux.

\- C'est bien, non ? sourit Regina.

\- Si ma meilleure amie avait pu éviter de sortir avec cet abruti ça m'aurait arrangée, grimaça la blonde, ce qui fit sourire sa petite amie, amusée par sa mine. Et puis ça me fait de la peine pour Belle.

\- Belle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Tu as oublié ce qu'a dit Ruby l'autre fois quand on est allé au parc tous ensembles ?

\- Ruby a dit beaucoup de choses ce jour-là tu sais, la taquina Regina, ce à quoi la vampire répondit par un sourire.

\- Elles ont couché ensemble à l'anniversaire de Ruby, Belle me l'a confirmé.

\- Oh… Et je suppose que Belle aurait voulu plus que ça ?

\- Tout juste. Seulement Ruby ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Pour elle Belle est une amie, très proche certes, mais juste une amie. Elles avaient toutes les deux trop bu, pour elle c'était juste un coup d'un soir, une expérience et rien de plus.

\- Elles se parlent encore malgré tout ?

\- Oui mais j'ai bien vu que ce n'était plus comme avant, il n'y a plus cette complicité qui existait entre elles. Ça me fait mal de voir Belle comme ça. Même si elle n'en parle pas je sens bien que ça ne va pas. Elle était vraiment amoureuse je pense, il lui faudra du temps pour définitivement tourner la page.

\- Elle s'en remettra, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu m'en remettre si tu m'avais rejetée.

Regina, étonnée, s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers sa petite amie. Elle rencontra alors ses beaux yeux verts qui se rivèrent immédiatement dans les siens. Elle se sentit rougir en voyant toute la sincérité qui pouvait s'y lire. Alors, elle s'approcha d'Emma et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles se séparèrent et se sourirent amoureusement avant de reprendre leur route et leur conversation.

\- Mais alors Belle est gay ? demanda la brune, un peu perdue.

\- Non, elle est pansexuelle.

A ce mot qui lui était totalement inconnu, Regina écarquilla les yeux.

\- Toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Je suppose qu'elle a dû lire ça dans un de ses bouquins. D'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, ça définit les gens qui sont attirés par quelqu'un indifféremment du sexe anatomique ou du genre.

\- Waho ! Ça va chercher loin.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Mais en bref, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle est plus ou moins bi.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'elle passera rapidement à autre chose.

\- C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré que Ruby la choisisse elle plutôt que ce crétin de Graham.

A cette nouvelle attaque contre le brun, Regina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elles approchaient de la lisière de la forêt et bientôt il fallut se séparer. Emma prit sa petite amie par la taille pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de devoir à nouveau feindre la simple amitié. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un tendre baiser et Regina passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde qui sourit contre sa bouche sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Finalement elles se séparèrent et reprirent leur marche tout en discutant.

Sans doute trop occupées par leur conversation et trop heureuses d'avoir pu profiter d'un moment d'intimité, aucune d'elles ne remarqua la silhouette qui les avait observées, camouflée dans un bosquet, et qui s'éloignait maintenant, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

_**Vous pensiez qu'elles avaient déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça avec les Charming sur le dos ? Eh bien j'ai décidé que non ! Alors qui est cette mystérieuse silhouette qui épie nos deux tourterelles d'après vous ?**_

_**C'était un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur... Sinon tant pis pour moi :')**_

_**lolo : En effet, il y en a quelques uns qui ont râlé, donc je suis contente d'apprendre que le chapitre précédent t'avait plu eheh ;) Tu as bien cerné le problème : la réaction des parents d'Emma vient avant tout de leur peur. Quant au jugement qu'ils portent sur Regina, il peut paraître dur c'est vrai, mais ils connaissent Cora et ont (malheureusement) tendance à faire le raccourci avec sa fille... J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, et merci pour ta review :)**_

_**Teaser :  
****Quand on s'en prend aux personnes qui sont chères à Emma, on en paie le prix. Mais quand il s'agit de Regina, les choses prennent une toute autre ampleur. Malheureusement pour Emma, elle a va devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes.****  
**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ? Qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir faire péter les plombs à notre belle blonde ? J'attends vos suggestions sur ce que pourrait contenir le chapitres 27 et vos avis sur ce chapitre 26 !**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	27. Exclusion

_**H****ello !**_

_**Pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est merci à tous ! Merci aux nouveaux venus qui ont commencé à lire cette fic, merci à ceux qui la suivent depuis le début, merci à ceux qui la suivent ET qui laissent une review à chaque chapitre (je ne vous citerai pas tous individuellement parce que vous êtes nombreux mine de rien, mais le cœur est y est !). Un grand merci à vous tous qui me motivez et me donnez envie de me bouger pour écrire quand parfois je manque d'inspiration !  
Un autre merci car on a dépassé les 200 reviews !**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Comme prévu, les parents d'Emma n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire la leçon quand elle était rentrée de la leçon de Rumple. Mais fatiguée de se disputer avec eux pour qu'au final ça ne change rien et qu'ils ne prennent pas en compte ce qu'elle disait, elle préféra écouter d'une oreille distraite sans rien dire. Bien entendu quand ils demandèrent où elle était allée, elle ne dit rien, et quand ils eurent fini de lui faire la morale, ils paraissaient encore plus énervés que les autres fois où la blonde leur avait tenu tête. Le repas s'était passé dans un silence de plombs et à peine avait-elle terminé que la jeune fille était partie pour aller dans sa chambre sans décrocher un mot.

Néanmoins, préférant ne pas prendre le risque que ses parents ne la sanctionnent encore plus sévèrement, les jours suivants Emma obéit et fit tous les trajets pour aller et revenir du lycée avec l'un d'eux, excepté les jours où elle avait une leçon avec Monsieur Gold et où elle rentrait donc seule. Au début Mary-Margaret et David s'étaient obstinés à essayer de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ces jours-là, mais voyant que leur fille ne coopérerait pas sur ce point, après deux semaines de lutte ils avaient finalement abandonné. Ils étaient dépassés par les événements et savaient pertinemment qu'Emma continuait à voir Regina, mais comme elle l'avait si bien fait remarquer ils ne pourraient pas l'en empêcher à moins d'être en permanence avec elle.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Alors que le cours de français venait de se terminer et avec lui la journée de cours, Monsieur Glass demanda une fois de plus à Regina de rester. Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit, faisant un signe de la main à sa petite amie pour lui indiquer qu'elle l'attendait dans le couloir. Apercevant Ruby prête à partir, elle s'empressa de la rattraper.

\- Eh Ruby !

La brune s'arrêta et se tourna face à elle en souriant.

\- Em' ! Ça va ?

\- Super, et toi ?

\- Ça va, je te remercie. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas retrouvé un samedi soir au Granny's avec la bande. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire ça cette semaine ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais privée de sortie ?

Emma avait prévenu ses amis qu'elle ne pourrait plus les voir aussi facilement qu'avant du fait de la punition de ses parents. Quand ils avaient posé des questions quant aux raisons, elle leur avait simplement dit que Mary-Margaret et David n'étaient pas satisfaits de ses résultats et voulaient qu'elle travaille plus.

\- T'en fais pas, je pense qu'ils accepteront. Ça fait presque trois semaines maintenant !

_Et de toute façon s'ils veulent pas c'est pareil_, pensa la blonde.

\- Alors ce serait cool, je vais en parler aux autres. Ça pose problème si Graham vient ?

Emma ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant la question. Ruby et le jeune homme avaient entamé leur relation depuis une semaine maintenant, mais ils passaient déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble. La blonde comprenait tout à fait que son amie veuille que le brun soit là, elle aurait sûrement demandé si Regina pouvait venir si elle n'avait pas pris le risque d'éveiller les soupçons en faisant cela. Mais le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter Graham.

\- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

\- Emma… soupira la brune. Je sais bien que tu lui en veux pour le comportement qu'il a eu avec toi, mais c'était il y a des années, vous étiez gosses !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, il a changé.

\- J'aimerais bien en être sûre.

\- Eh bien justement, accepter de passer une soirée avec lui et de lui parler te permettra de t'en rendre compte par toi-même. C'est vraiment un garçon adorable, il ne mérite pas que tu le traites comme ça.

\- Et moi je méritais qu'il me traite comme il le faisait ? lança sur un ton sec la blonde.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Voyant la mine renfrognée de son amie, Ruby prit son air le plus suppliant possible.

\- Dis oui, s'il-te-plaît. Juste une soirée, et si ça se passe mal je ne te t'imposerai plus jamais Graham, promis !

Emma prit un temps de réflexion avant de finalement se résigner.

\- Bon c'est d'accord, marmonna-t-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Yes !

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je t'adore, et il faudra qu'il fasse des efforts lui aussi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il en fera ! Merci Em' !

Sur ce, la brune serra son amie dans ses bras en souriant. Puis elle se sépara d'elle après quelques secondes.

\- Bon je dois y aller, je dois justement retrouver Graham.

\- Ça marche, pas trop de cochonneries hein, charria la blonde.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien que c'est à toi que je les réserve, répliqua Ruby en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La brune s'éloigna à vive allure et Emma ne put qu'être admirative en la voyant marcher aussi vite avec les talons hauts qu'elle portait. Elle retourna vers la salle de classe dont elle s'était éloignée pour rattraper son amie et en arrivant devant, elle constata que la porte avait été fermée. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée, et un mauvais pressentiment s'immisça en elle. Tous les élèves étaient déjà sortis et les couloirs étaient déserts, ce n'était pas le bruit qui risquait de déranger. Alors pourquoi avoir fermé la porte ?

Elle s'approcha alors et jeta un œil à l'intérieur par la fenêtre de la salle qui donnait sur le couloir. Les stores étaient baissés mais l'espace entre eux étaient suffisants pour voir convenablement. Quand Emma découvrit la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle sentit la colère s'emparer instantanément d'elle. Monsieur Glass venait de poser sa main sur la cuisse de Regina et quand celle-ci voulut la retirer, il se fit plus insistant et alla jusqu'à la remonter pour commencer à la passer sous la jupe de la brune.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une blonde hors d'elle fit irruption dans la pièce. Monsieur Glass retira vivement sa main de la cuisse de Regina mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il se retrouva plaqué au mur. Emma avait saisi son professeur par le col et faisait maintenant pression sur sa gorge avec son bras, si bien que l'homme avait du mal à respirer.

\- ESPECE D'ENFOIRÉ !

La blonde avait hurlé si fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle était furieuse et c'était une rage sans nom qui dictait maintenant ses gestes. Sans hésiter un seul instant, elle leva le poing et arma son bras, prête à frapper de toutes ses forces. Qui sait quels dégâts elle aurait pu causer si elle avait laissé parler sa colère et que Regina n'avait pas été là pour l'en empêcher. La brune était parvenue à retenir son bras à temps, alors que le coup était prêt à partir.

\- Emma arrête ! Lâche-le !

La blonde n'essaya pas de se dégager de la prise de sa petite amie ou de résister pour frapper, mais elle ne fit pas pour autant mine de lâcher son professeur qui suffoquait. La peur se lisait sur son visage et ne faisait qu'accentuer l'envie d'Emma de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute et d'en finir. Définitivement. Jamais son envie de mordre n'avait été aussi pressante. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ses canines étaient restées normales. Alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas baissé le bras, un professeur, alerté par les cris, fit son arrivée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Nous sommes dans un lycée, pas-

En découvrant la scène, l'homme se figea et resta estomaqué. Une fois le choc du premier instant passé, il intervint pour tirer Emma. Mais la jeune fille ne lâcha sa victime que parce qu'elle le voulait bien, et elle ne se priva pas de quelques insultes crachées avec mépris et colère.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Après cela, malgré les protestations d'Emma, Monsieur Glass avait été conduit à l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle et Regina avaient été directement accompagnées chez le principal. Le professeur qui avait surpris l'altercation avait rapidement expliqué les faits au chef d'établissement qui les avait immédiatement reçues pour avoir une explication avec elles.

\- Alors mesdemoiselles ? Je vous écoute. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai remis ce vieux con à sa place, c'est tout.

L'homme la fusilla du regard.

\- Surveillez votre langage Mademoiselle Swan ! D'autant que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en bonne posture si je peux me permettre. Pourrais-je vous savoir pourquoi vous vous en êtes prise à Monsieur Glass ?

\- Je viens de vous le dire, lança la blonde sur un ton impertinent.

\- Vous pouvez être définitivement renvoyée pour ce que vous avez fait, et ça peut même être porté devant un tribunal si Monsieur Glass décide de-

\- Non ne faites pas ça !

Regina venait de crier, si bien que le principal reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Emma a fait ça pour me protéger, elle n'y est pour rien.

\- Vous allez me dire que c'est votre professeur qui est responsable bientôt ?

\- Justement oui, intervint Emma.

\- Ah oui ? Je serais curieux de savoir en quoi.

\- Il a essayé de toucher Regina.

\- Que n'iriez-vous pas inventé pour vous dédouaner, Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- C'est la vérité ! s'emporta la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

\- Emma, calme-toi, tenta de la raisonner sa petite amie.

\- Je vais certainement pas me calmer alors que cet abruti ne croit pas ce que je lui dis !

Le principal, outré, s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ce salaud s'en est pris à Regina, et qui sait ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas été là. Alors si c'était à refaire la seule chose que je changerais c'est que je lui collerais vraiment mon poing dans la tronche.

\- Mademoiselle Mills, est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda l'homme en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

Un silence de plombs s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que Regina baissait la tête, visiblement honteuse.

\- Regina, tu dois lui dire la vérité, dit doucement Emma en lui prenant la main pour la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Sur ce, la brune releva un regard presque apeuré vers le chef d'établissement.

\- C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Monsieur Glass me demandait de rester à la fin du cours.

\- Pourquoi voulait-il que vous restiez ?

\- Souvent il disait que c'était pour parler de littérature ou pour me conseiller pour mes choix d'universités. Mais ce n'était pas toujours de ça qu'il me parlait, souffla-t-elle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien…

Regina baissa à nouveaux les yeux et reprit quand sa petite amie serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Il arrivait qu'il dévie sur des sujets plus personnels et fasse parfois des sous-entendus… douteux.

En entendant cela, Emma ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents et dû se contenir du mieux qu'elle put. Elle savait déjà que Sidney Glass était parfois indiscret avec sa petite amie, mais elle découvrait en même temps que le principal que les choses étaient allées jusque-là.

\- Aujourd'hui c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Il a fermé la porte au bout d'un moment, mais je n'ai pas osé dire quoi que ce soit. Quand Emma est arrivée il avait sa main sur ma cuisse. J'avais essayé de le repousser mais il insistait.

\- Je vois, dit simplement l'homme, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi ne pas être venue m'en parler avant si la situation durait déjà depuis un moment ?

La brune s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Emma fut plus rapide.

\- Vous croyez que c'est le genre de truc facile à dire ?

Le principal resta silencieux. Puis il se leva pour venir se placer devant les deux jeunes filles.

\- Avec ce que vous me dites, la situation est légèrement différente.

\- Légèrement ? répéta la blonde sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que vous vous en êtes prise à un de vos professeurs, Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça et des mesures vont être prises.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Regina. Emma n'a fait que me défendre !

\- Quand bien même, elle n'a pas à faire la justice elle-même, que ce soit au lycée ou à l'extérieur. J'appellerai vos parents dès ce soir pour prendre rendez-vous avec eux, dit-il à l'intention de la blonde.

Emma ne dit rien mais la colère pouvait se lire sur ses traits crispés.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter vous pouvez toutes les deux rentrer chez vous.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent comme un seul homme. Le principal les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et referma derrière elles.

Emma marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs et Regina dut accélérer la cadence pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Quand elles arrivèrent dehors, la blonde décocha un coup de pied rageur pour envoyer balader une poubelle qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là à cet instant.

\- Emma, calme-toi !

\- Que je me calme ? Ce salaud a osé poser ses sales pattes sur toi et il faudrait que je me calme ?!

\- Je t'en prie, arrête ! Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que les choses vont s'arranger.

Voyant l'air suppliant de sa petite amie, la jeune fille se résigna et poussa un long soupir pour essayer d'évacuer du mieux qu'elle pouvait toute la tension accumulée. Le lycée étant désert, Regina s'autorisa à venir se blottir contre elle et immédiatement la blonde l'entoura d'une étreinte protectrice.

\- Merci, murmura la brune. Si tu n'avais pas été là il aurait pu-

Elle fut incapable de continuer et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge serrée par les sanglots qui commençaient à la secouer. Elle saisit la veste d'Emma de ses deux mains et la serra de toutes ses forces comme si elle avait été sa bouée de sauvetage.

\- Chhhut, dit calmement la blonde en serrant plus sa petite amie contre elle. Tout va bien, je suis là. Il ne s'approchera plus de toi, je te le promets. Ce connard va être renvoyé, on fera tout pour. C'est terminé, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Cora étant à nouveau en déplacement, Emma put raccompagner Regina jusque chez elle. Elle alla jusqu'à entrer avec elle dans le manoir et resta pour réconforter sa petite amie qui était encore sous le choc. Elles montèrent dans la chambre de la brune et s'installèrent sur le lit. Au bout d'un moment, quand Regina fut calmée, elle finit par s'endormir. Emma lui caressa les cheveux encore un moment, veillant sur son sommeil, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre, annonçant un appel. C'était sa mère. Elle avait déjà appelé deux fois depuis la fin des cours, elle la cherchait sûrement partout et le principal l'avait sans doute appelée pour la prévenir de l'incident qui avait eu lieu. La blonde s'empressa de rejeter l'appel pour ne pas risquer de réveiller la belle endormie. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, elle se leva du lit puis elle prit un morceau de papier sur le bureau pour laisser un mot à Regina. Elle laissa le papier à côté d'elle sur le lit et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce à pas feutrés.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Dès le lendemain matin, Emma et ses parents furent convoqués dans le bureau du principal. Celui-ci exposa la situation à David et Mary-Margaret et précisa que Monsieur Glass n'était pas tiré d'affaire et aurait à répondre de ses actes. Il fut tout de même décidé qu'Emma serait exclue du lycée pour trois jours et ne reviendrait donc que la semaine suivante. La famille Swan quitta l'établissement et ils rentrèrent directement.

A peine arrivés, Emma eut droit à des réprimandes de la part de ses parents pour la énième fois en quelques semaines. Elle avait beau leur répéter que Monsieur Glass s'en était pris à Regina, ils ne voulaient rien entendre, et elle suspectait que le fait que la brune soit mêlée à tout ça ne fasse que les énerver davantage.

\- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas une bonne influence sur toi, regarde ce qu'elle te fait faire ! lui dit sa mère.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui d'autre ! s'emporta Emma.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna son père d'un ton sec.

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne dit plus le moindre mot et se contenta d'attendre que la tempête soit passée. Une fois la leçon de morale terminée, la mère de la blonde retourna directement à l'école pour préparer son cours de l'après-midi, mais David lui, resta chez eux.

\- C'est bon tu peux retourner au poste, dit Emma.

\- Je te connais, si je te quitte une minute des yeux ce sera suffisant pour que tu files je ne sais où. Donc je reste et je vais m'assurer que tu travailles. De toute façon j'ai posé ma journée complète, et le père de Graham pourra bien se débrouiller sans moi.

A cette évocation, la blonde réalisa que sa sortie du samedi était compromise. Si elle avait déjà peu d'espoir d'obtenir l'autorisation de ses parents, cette fois elle était certaine qu'il lui serait impossible d'échapper à leur vigilance pour pouvoir rejoindre ses amis même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. La jeune fille envoya donc rapidement un message à Ruby pour la prévenir et lui parler de son exclusion, lui promettant de tout lui expliquer dès qu'elles se reverraient, et elle monta dans sa chambre. Tandis que son père l'appelait depuis le bas de l'escalier, elle s'empressa de prévenir également Regina concernant la décision que le principal avait prise. Puis, c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle s'arma de ses livres et de ses cours pour s'installer au salon et travailler sous l'œil vigilant de son père. La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

_**Avant que vous me posiez tous la question (ben oui, je commence à vous connaître et à anticiper vos réactions :P) : non, Sidney n'est en rien lié à Cora dans cette fic, c'est juste un gros pervers dégueulasse qui veut se faire ses élèves.**_

_**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu, déplu, marqué ?**_

_**lolo : ****Rumple sait très bien analyser les gens, et Emma et Regina n'échappent pas à la règle. Pour ce qui est de la confiance qu'on peut lui accorder… C'est vrai que s'il leur vient en aide, c'est qu'il a forcément quelque chose à y gagner, après tout on connaît bien le bonhomme, c'est l'essence même du personnage donc on peut difficilement passer à côté. Mais il va falloir attendre pour découvrir ce qu'il a à gagner dans cette affaire :P  
**__**David ? Personne ne m'a proposé ça tiens, c'est intéressant et plutôt bien vu ! Mais encore une fois il va falloir attendre…  
**__**C'est vrai qu'Emma aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser les choses se tasser… Mais Emma c'est Emma après tout, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle écoute ce qu'on lui dit ? ahah Et ça me semblait important de montrer que pour Regina elle ne fait pas de concessions.  
Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu :)**_

_**Teaser :  
****Quelques secondes d'égarement qui pourraient suffire à Regina pour qu'elle fasse un faux pas.  
Ce que Cora va apprendre à sa fille pourrait bien une fois de plus remettre en cause la relation qu'elle entretient avec Emma. Les deux jeunes filles pourront-elles résister à ce nouvel imprévu ?  
**_

_**Alors, des idées concernant ce que pourrait contenir le prochain chapitre ?**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	28. Faux pas et imprévus

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

_**Juste une petite info concernant "Derrière le masque" : je laisse cette fic un peu de côté, juste le temps de bien avancer dans "Secret de famille" et pourquoi pas même de la finir. Deux fics à la fois ça fait beaucoup de boulot et c'est prenant, donc je prends le parti de me concentrer sur une seule pour finir plus vite et être ensuite pleinement concentrée sur l'autre. Cette petite "pause" ne devrait pas s'éterniser.  
J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, et sinon si vous ne comprenez pas ce choix ben tant pis pour vous les cocos :P**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

A la fin de sa journée de cours, profitant de l'absence de sa mère qui durerait encore quelques jours, Regina alla aux écuries. Elle patienta à l'entrée des box jusqu'à ce que tous les chevaux aient rejoint le manège, laissant Rocinante seul. Dès qu'elle s'approcha de lui, le cheval poussa un long hennissement.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mon grand, tu peux pas savoir, sourit la brune.

En raison de l'exclusion d'Emma, elle n'avait pas vue sa petite amie le jour-même ni la veille, et le fait de devoir se contenter de simples SMS commençait à lui peser. En réalisant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle s'attacherait à ce point à cette blonde agaçante dont elle avait fait la connaissance quelques mois auparavant ? Dès que Rocinante fut prêt, sa maîtresse le fit sortir et monta en selle pour l'emmener galoper. Leur balade au grand air permit aussi bien à l'animal de se défouler qu'à Regina de se vider la tête de toutes les idées noires qui y tourbillonnaient. Après plus d'une heure à l'extérieur, la brune décida de rentrer et reconduisit sa monture aux écuries.

**\- SwanQueen –**

Tout en pansant Rocinante, la jeune fille lui parlait de ses petits tracas comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec l'animal. Peut-être qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait, peut-être pas. Peu importe, tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'une oreille attentive qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas espérer de sa mère.

\- Tu parles toute seule ou c'est à Rocinante que tu t'adresses ?

Regina sursauta brutalement et fit volte-face. Robin se trouvait juste là, accoudé à la porte du box, et la regardait avec un petit sourire. Plongée dans son monologue, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en réalisant qu'il pouvait avoir entendu n'importe quoi, y compris certaines choses concernant Emma.

\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'épie pas tes conversations solitaires si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, plaisanta-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte pour entrer.

\- Je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire que je m'occuperais de Rocinante aujourd'hui. Tu ne l'as pas reçu ? s'étonna la brune.

\- J'ai bien eu ton message, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai aperçue au lycée, tu avais une petite mine alors je voulais te voir pour m'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier, dit rapidement Regina tout en se forçant à sourire.

Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que la jeune fille brossait Rocinante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir Robin pour sentir son regard peser sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Si tu m'as déjà menti alors tu le fais beaucoup mieux que ça d'habitude.

Regina se figea. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit incapable de cacher son humeur morose, elle qui ne laissait habituellement aucune émotion filtrer ? Apparemment Emma avait réussi à ébranler cette capacité qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps pourtant à enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien, dit-elle en reprenant sa tâche pour essayer de couper court à la conversation.

Mais Robin semblait déterminé.

\- Regarde-moi.

La brune soupira mais obéit et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est ta mère ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa gentiment le jeune homme.

Elle fixa Robin, indécise. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait en parler, elle aurait voulu pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. Mais pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-elle lui révéler sa relation cachée avec la fille des Swan sans prendre le risque qu'il ne révèle tout ? Et Emma, qu'allait-elle en penser ? Le jeune homme perçut sans doute son trouble car il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de le faire si tu ne veux pas, sache seulement que je suis là pour t'écouter si tu en as besoin. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Ces mots firent écho à ceux qu'Emma lui avait si souvent dits. Seulement, à cet instant la blonde elle, n'était pas là justement. Bien sûr c'était pour la protéger qu'elle s'était fait exclure du lycée, mais pour autant Regina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Au cours des dernières semaines, la jeune vampire était devenue son point de repère, un soutien permanent et ce en toute circonstance, si bien qu'une séparation de quelques jours à peine suffisait pour que sa petite amie lui manque terriblement. Et ce manque l'amenait à penser de telles choses, à en vouloir à Emma alors qu'elle n'avait fait que la protéger. C'était ridicule, c'était ingrat de sa part surtout, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

C'est sans doute parce qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées et ses conflits intérieurs qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que Robin s'était sensiblement rapproché d'elle, si bien que leur deux visages étaient maintenant très proches l'un de l'autre. C'est en sentant le souffle du jeune homme sur sa peau qu'elle prit conscience de la faible distance qui les séparait.

\- Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Je pourrais t'apporter tout le soutien et le réconfort dont tu as besoin. J'aimerais être celui qui pourrait te faire sourire.

Elle releva ses yeux sombres et les planta dans ceux si bleus de Robin. Cet échange de regard n'était pas aussi intense que ceux qu'elle partageait avec Emma, mais il restait fort.

\- Je voudrais te donner le bonheur que tu mérites.

A nouveau, les paroles de Robin firent écho à celles d'Emma et des images revinrent en mémoire à la brune. Ce jour où, dans la bibliothèque, Emma lui avait avoué ses sentiments, s'ouvrant à elle et espérant qu'elle en fasse autant en retour. Elle se rappela de ce premier vrai baiser qu'elles avaient partagé.

Est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle laissa Robin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Est-ce que le fait de plonger dans ces souvenirs lui fit perdre la conscience de la réalité qu'elle était en train de vivre ? Pensait-elle embrasser Emma à cet instant ? Ou cherchait-elle simplement du réconfort à tout prix dans une période où tout lui semblait noir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle accueillit le baiser de Robin avec à peine une seconde d'hésitation, allant jusqu'à y réponde.

La sensation était si douce. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme et l'une d'elle glissa dans ses cheveux courts. Tandis que le baiser se prolongeait, Regina laissa ses pensées divaguer. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple avec Robin. Certes, sa mère ne l'aurait pas plus toléré que Daniel puisqu'il était humain, mais au moins c'était un garçon et ce n'était ni le fils des Swan ni un vampire. Elle en vint à se demander si Cora n'aurait pas préféré Robin à Emma si elle avait dû choisir. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple avec lui plutôt qu'avec Emma.

La jeune fille ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle embrassait le brun. Elle se perdait dans des sensations confuses et contradictoires. Sentir une bouche autre que celle d'Emma embrasser la sienne l'électrisait. Mais n'était-ce pas justement parce qu'elle avait uniquement des images de la magnifique blonde en tête à cet instant que ce baiser lui paraissait si bon ?

Et tout à coup, la vérité la rattrapa : aucune de ses relations ne serait jamais simple mis à part celle que sa mère choisirait pour elle. Jamais Cora ne tolérerait quelqu'un d'autre qu'un lycanthrope qu'elle avait elle-même sélectionné.

A cet instant, une sensation de profond mal être s'insinua en elle et cette sensation se renforça quand Emma ressurgit dans son esprit. Pas seulement une image de la blonde mais sa personne toute entière. Son sourire, le beau vert de ses yeux qui se paraît parfois d'éclats rouges sang, son rire, son odeur, son humour, son côté garçon manqué, ses mimiques, sa bonne humeur, sa détermination, son courage, sa loyauté, sa générosité, sa tendresse et son côté protecteur sans borne. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle avait choisi Emma et personne d'autre. Mais pas seulement. Aussi son manque de tact, sa maladresse, son absence totale de ponctualité, son entêtement, sa curiosité maladive, certains de ses côtés terriblement agaçants. Même ses défauts elle les aimait. En prenant conscience de cela, de cet amour si fort qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde et qui grandissait un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait, elle trouva soudain Robin terriblement fade et dépourvu d'intérêt.

Brutalement, comme si les lèvres du jeune homme la brûlaient alors qu'elle se trouvait sur les siennes depuis bientôt une minute, elle le repoussa, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Il la dévisagea, stupéfait par ce rejet si soudain.

\- Je suis désolée Robin, je n'aurais pas dû. Je…

Elle regardait le jeune homme avec un air désolé, encore choquée par ce qu'elle avait laissé se produire. Puis, sans prévenir, elle détala et quitta précipitamment les écuries, laissant Robin seul, les bras ballants et encore abasourdi parce qui venait de se passer.

**\- SwanQueen –**

C'est seulement après avoir couru pendant cinq bonnes minutes que Regina s'arrêta. Elle aurait pu continuer encore des heures ainsi, aidée par l'endurance du loup qui l'habitait, mais elle n'en ressentait plus la force mentale. Lentement, elle ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Elle resta ainsi immobile jusqu'à se laisser tomber assise sur le trottoir. Aussitôt, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi avait-elle embrassé Robin ?! Il était si loin de tout ce que représentait Emma à ses yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été aussi faible et d'avoir craqué à la première occasion. Emma n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle en était convaincue. Pourtant elle l'aimait, ça pour sûr elle l'aimait, peut-être même plus qu'elle n'avait aimé Daniel ! Mais leur relation paraissait dénuée d'avenir, inconcevable au long terme. Que feraient-elles le jour où Cora apprendrait ce qui se passait entre elles ?

Elle entendit le bruit du moteur d'une voiture qui approchait mais ne releva pas la tête. Elle ne bougea toujours pas quand la voiture s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Ce ne fut que quand elle entendit son prénom être appelé pour la deuxième fois par une voix masculine qu'elle daigna enfin lever la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant David Swan en train de la fixer d'un air soucieux par la fenêtre ouverte de sa voiture de patrouille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Regina s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes du plat de la main et se redressa avant de répondre.

\- Rien.

\- Alors tu pleures pour rien ? Ce n'est pas ton genre si je peux me permettre.

Le ton n'était pas accusateur ni même agressif, il était même presque bienveillant.

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler, souffla la brune.

Le silence se fit entre eux, uniquement troublé par le bruit du moteur qui tournait encore.

\- Monte, je vais te déposer chez toi.

Regina écarquilla les yeux face à cette proposition. Ce n'était certainement pas sa mère qui aurait proposé une chose pareille à Emma. Mais elle ne protesta pas et fut même reconnaissante envers David en sentant ses jambes trembler quand elle se releva. Elle entra dans la voiture, attacha sa ceinture de sécurité, et le conducteur démarra. Les premières minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, et ce fut finalement le sheriff qui prit la parole.

\- Emma va bien. Elle profite de ces quelques jours pour travailler, et aussi pour aller traîner je ne sais où quand sa mère et moi ne sommes pas là j'imagine.

Regina le regarda avec un air intrigué. Emma lui avait raconté que lors de son altercation avec ses parents quand ils étaient tombés sur elle dans leur propre maison, c'était David qui avait été le plus virulent. Certes son ton n'était pas particulièrement chaleureux à cet instant, mais il prenait tout de même la peine de lui donner des nouvelles de sa petite amie. Elle fut touchée par cette attention mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Le reste du trajet fut court et se passa dans un silence religieux. Le sheriff s'arrêta devant le manoir Mills et attendit que Regina descende de la voiture.

\- Merci, dit la brune en lui lançant un bref regard.

\- Bonne fin de journée, se contenta de répondre l'homme avant de redémarrer et de s'éloigner.

Dès qu'il fut parti, la lycanthrope rentra chez elle et alla directement à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Tandis qu'elle essayait de se détendre sous le jet d'eau, ses pensées revinrent à nouveau à ce baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Robin. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour culpabilisé à ce point. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tout oublier, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit et qu'elle n'avait jamais trahi Emma. Malheureusement, c'était impossible.

Même une fois lavée, elle se prélassa encore quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude. Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps puis en prit une autre pour sécher ses cheveux. Une fois fait, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et inspira profondément. Sa décision était prise. Même si le fait de devoir cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à Emma la torturait, elle ne lui dirait rien et garderait tout pour elle. Quelle confiance pourrait-elle lui accorder par la suite si elle lui disait la vérité ? D'autant qu'elle avait affirmé haut et fort à la blonde que Robin n'était qu'un ami, alors si elle lui parlait de ce baiser sa petite amie penserait forcément qu'il n'y avait pas eu que ça. Elle fit donc le choix de se taire, quitte à devoir mentir à Emma.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Après avoir terminé son travail, Regina se prépara un repas léger qu'elle mangea devant la télévision tout en échangeant des messages avec Emma.

« _Mon père m'a dit qu'il t'avait ramenée._ »

« Oui, tu le remercieras encore d'ailleurs. »

Après avoir envoyé son SMS elle verrouilla son portable, préoccupée. David avait-il tout dit à sa fille ? Elle eut rapidement la réponse à sa question en recevant celle de sa petite amie.

« _Pourquoi tu pleurais ?_ »

Merveilleux… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise tout ? D'un autre côté s'il lui avait donné des nouvelles d'Emma il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'en fasse pas autant avec la blonde.

« J'ai eu une journée difficile et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec Rocinante, il était de mauvais humeur aujourd'hui, alors mes nerfs ont lâché. »

« _Ça ne te ressemble pas._ »

« Ça arrive même aux meilleurs :P »

Elle croyait qu'il serait facile de cacher ses émotions derrière un smiley, mais c'était mal connaître Emma.

« _Il n'y a pas que ça._ »

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Tu me manques. »

La réponse mit quelques minutes à arriver, si bien que la brune commença à s'inquiéter. Quand elle entendit le vibreur elle bondit sur son portable.

« _Mes parents sont devant la télé, je t'appelle dans 5 minutes ma Gina._ »

A cette nouvelle, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone dans l'attente du coup de fil de sa petite amie, mais à la place ce fut un message qui arriva. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom du contact qui venait de s'afficher : Cora. Soucieuse, elle ouvrit le message. Il était très court mais aussi très clair :

« _J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qu'il faudra que je te présente au plus vite._ »

Ces quelques mots n'attendaient pas de réponse, c'était simplement un ordre déguisé. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Regina pour comprendre ce que sa mère lui annonçait dans ce message.

Officiellement, Cora était partie en voyage d'affaire, mais la vérité était tout autre. Chaque année à la même époque, une grande réunion des familles de sang pur était organisée, l'occasion de garder le contact avec les autres membres de l'immense meute qu'ils formaient – bien qu'elle ait été éparpillée aux quatre coins du continent – mais aussi un moyen de former des couples dont le seul et unique but serait de concevoir des descendants pour maintenir une lignée pure. Les loups de moins de vingt ans n'étaient pas autorisés à participer à ces rassemblements, un moyen pour leurs parents d'arranger des unions entre eux sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Regina le savait, elle n'était pas la seule à être condamnée à épouser quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, c'était le cas de tous les enfants issus des rares familles qui comme la sienne, étaient à cent pour cent lycanthropes.

Ce SMS n'en restait pas moins difficile à encaisser, car de toute évidence sa mère avait finalement trouvé celui qu'elle devrait épouser. L'avenir lui semblait déjà noir, mais cette nouvelle ne fit qu'assombrir le tableau. Comment allait-elle annoncer cela à Emma ? Les vibrations répétées de son portable la mirent devant le fait accompli, lui indiquant un appel. Elle resta pétrifiée en fixant l'écran de son téléphone qui indiquait le prénom d'Emma. A la dernière sonnerie elle se décida enfin à décrocher mais ne dit pas un mot.

\- _Gina ?_

Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre.

\- Oui, je suis là.

\- _Dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Au moins elle pourrait prétendre que c'était seulement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre qui la mettait dans cet état, car si cette dernière nouvelle jouait beaucoup, elle devait bien admettre que la première raison était tout de même le baiser échangé avec Robin. Or, elle ne pouvait rien dire à sa petite amie.

\- Emma… On a un problème.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que ma mère était en voyage d'affaire pour quelques jours ?

\- _Oui, mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?_

\- En fait ce n'est pas pour son travail qu'elle est partie. Elle est allée à un rassemblement de loups garous.

\- _Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir._

\- Elle vient de m'envoyer un message. Je t'avais expliqué que les dernières familles de lycanthropes voulaient conserver leur lignée.

\- _Oui tu me l'as dit, mais viens-en aux faits !_

Regina sentit l'impatience et surtout l'appréhension dans la voix de la blonde, et sa gorge se serra au moment de répondre.

\- Elle m'a trouvée un mari.

Silence. Plus aucun mot, pas un bruit, pas même un souffle. La brune s'apprêtait à appeler le prénom de sa petite amie quand celle-ci parla.

\- _Tu en es sûre ?_

\- Certaine. Elle vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'elle avait quelqu'un à me présenter. Emma, je…

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge alors que des larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux, rendant sa vision trouble.

\- _Calme-toi Regina, on va trouver une solution._

\- Quelle solution ?! cria la brune. Il n'y en a pas !

\- _Elle ne pourra pas t'obliger à te marier._

\- Bien sûr que si ! Chez nous il y a une hiérarchie, exactement comme chez les loups, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai l'ascendant sur ma mère ! Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- _Inutile de me crier dessus, j'essaye seulement de te réconforter et de t'aider !_

La lycanthrope s'en voulut immédiatement en réalisant le ton agressif qu'elle avait employé. Emma avait raison, elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui arrivait et la situation ne devait pas l'enchanter non plus.

\- Emma, est-ce que tu vas me quitter ?

\- _Quoi… ? Mais… Enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?_

\- Tu es en conflit avec tes parents par ma faute, c'est à cause de moi que tu as été exclue du lycée, et maintenant je t'annonce que je vais devoir épouser un homme que je ne connais même pas.

\- _Tu ne l'as pas encore épousé, tu ne sais même pas qui c'est, et tu arriveras peut-être à raisonner ta mère._

\- Si c'est lui qu'elle a choisi alors c'est lui que j'épouserai, lâcha la brune sur un ton grave.

\- _Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu m'entends ? On va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, je te le promets. On s'est promis de se battre jusqu'au bout pour que rien ni personne ne nous sépare, tu te souviens ? Alors je ne vais pas te quitter. Je t'aime et je compte bien tout faire pour te garder à mes côtés._

Regina sourit sans pour autant que l'expression de tristesse qui parait son visage ne la quitte.

\- _Bon changeons de sujet, on parlera de tout ça quand on se verra lundi. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_

La brune fut touchée en constatant le courage dont faisait preuve Emma et une larme se fraya un chemin entre ses cils pour venir couler sur sa joue. Après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, la blonde parvenait encore à garder espoir ou au moins à faire semblant, elle arrivait même à parler avec elle comme si rien de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était réel. Face à ce soutien que lui apportait Emma en toute circonstance, Regina ne put que culpabiliser davantage après ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Mais elle garda tout ceci pour elle et répondit à la question de sa petite amie.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Elles étaient restées presque une heure au téléphone, parlant de tout et de rien, Regina racontant quelques potins du lycée que la blonde avait manqués pendant ses deux jours d'absence. Malheureusement, il était maintenant temps de se séparer.

\- Emma, avant de raccrocher je voulais te dire quelque chose.

\- _Je t'écoute._

\- Demain c'est la pleine Lune, donc je vais me transformer.

\- _Oui je sais, je surveille pas mal le calendrier maintenant._

La brune sourit à cette remarque avant de reprendre.

\- Pendant mes dernières transformations j'ai vu que les leçons de Gold m'avaient beaucoup aidée. J'arrive bien mieux à me contrôler et je suis presque toujours consciente.

\- _C'est super !_

\- Oui, j'ai encore des progrès à faire mais ça avance bien. Alors je me demandais…

\- _Oui ?_ l'encouragea Emma en entendant qu'elle hésitait.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi demain ? Pas longtemps, juste le temps que tu vois un peu tout ça. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, ajouta précipitamment la brune. Il y a tes parents, il faudrait que tu fasses le mur, et puis tu as peut-être peur que je n'arrive pas à garder le contrôle, je comprendrais que-

\- _Eh eh eh ! Doucement !_

Regina resta muette en réalisant qu'en effet, elle venait de parler à un débit impressionnant.

\- _Tu m'as toujours fait confiance, même dans les pires moments, alors que j'étais prête à te mordre. Ce serait le comble que je ne te rende pas la pareille ! Si tu penses que tu es prête alors aucun problème, je viendrai. On se retrouve où et quand ?_

La brune mit quelques instants à répondre face à un tel discours.

\- Euh… C'est quand je viens de me transformer que je suis la plus lucide, alors attends-moi au hangar à la tombée de la nuit, je te rejoindrai.

Ce qu'elles appelaient le hangar désignait l'endroit où Regina avait découvert Emma après le cross du lycée. C'était ce jour-là que leur relation avait pris un tournant décisif et qu'elles avaient commencé à se rapprocher, et aujourd'hui c'était un de leur point de rendez-vous.

\- _D'accord, ça marche_, répondit la blonde d'un ton presque enjoué. _Bon faut vraiment que je te laisse là, mes parents vont bientôt lâcher la télé et ils risquent de m'entendre._

\- Pas de problème.

\- _Je t'aime ma Gina, bisous._

\- Je t'aime aussi, je t'embrasse.

Regina mit fin à l'appel et resta quelques instants immobile, le regard dans le vague, plongée dans ses pensées. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un moyen d'éviter ce mariage arrangé. La première chose à faire serait de repousser la date de sa rencontre avec l'inconnu qu'avait choisi sa mère. D'ici là, il lui restait quelques jours de paix sans Cora pour lui empoisonner l'existence, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

_**Vous me détestez là, je me trompe ? Ben oui, encore et toujours des ennuis... C'est ma passion de pourrir la vie de mes personnages que voulez-vous... ! Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : David commence à se radoucir et il va jusqu'à se préoccuper de Regina ;)**_

_**Bon sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**_

_**lolo : C'est vrai que c'est une explication qui se tient tout à fait pour David. Tu n'auras plus à attendre très longtemps, dès mardi prochain tu pourras voir si tu as vu juste ou pas ;) Concernant Cora qui risque de savoir pour Emma, je dois dire que c'est très bien vu ! Je ne dirai rien de plus, si ce n'est que tu as mis sur le doigt sur quelque chose qui va avoir son importance par la suite ;) Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Moony-Chach : Si je ne m'abuse c'est la première review que tu laisses, non ? Ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir un retour venant de toi et de découvrir un nouveau nom ! Alors est-ce que j'ai une fois de plus réussi à t'étonner ? J'espère ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus :)**_

_**Teaser :  
****C'est la pleine Lune et Emma retrouve Regina comme prévu. Mais aucune d'elles ne s'attendait à voir arriver un invité surprise à ce rendez-vous…****  
**_

_**Non, vous ne rêvez pas : les ennuis continuent et nos deux héroïnes vont de problème en problème. Alors d'après vous, qui est cet invité surprise... ?**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	29. Double rendez-vous

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Eh oui, me revoilà déjà ! Pourtant on est mercredi me direz-vous, mais j'avais envie de publier en avance. J'ai bien fait de mettre mon autre fic de côté pour me concentrer sur celle-ci, parce que j'avance vraiment bien. Il ne me reste plus que quelques chapitres à écrire et j'aurai terminé. Du coup, attendez-vous à ce que les publications arrivent un peu n'importe quand, ça pourra être demain, ou dans deux jours, ... Bref, je publierai au gré de mes humeurs et de mon avancée pour les chapitres qu'il me reste à écrire et à relire.**_

_**Sinon, un grand merci à vous tous ! Grâce à vous, on a dépassé les 30 000 vues sur cette fic ! Alors que vous vous manifestiez ou pas, que vous restiez dans l'anonymat ou que vous donniez vos pseudos pour laisser vos avis, un grand merci ! :D**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Emma arriva à l'heure prévue au point de rendez-vous et s'installa sur une vieille caisse délabrée pour attendre. Tout était calme, on n'entendait pas un bruit à part le clapotis des vagues qui venaient se heurter aux quais situés non loin du hangar où elle devait retrouver Regina. La jeune fille laissa ses pensées revenir à sa leçon qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait retrouvé Rumple en début d'après-midi pour un cours particulier pendant que Regina était au lycée. Profitant de l'absence de sa petite amie, elle avait alors essayé de questionner l'homme sur la nature de la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Cora, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle avait essuyé un refus. Il avait rapidement coupé court à la conversation mais pendant tout le reste de la leçon il avait eu un air absent. Cependant, au grand étonnement d'Emma, une fois les exercices terminés, il lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles.

\- Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Inutile de me mentir.

La blonde l'avait dévisagé avec un air interloqué.

\- Regina te l'a sûrement dit mais je sais à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville.

\- La situation n'est pas simple, avait admis la jeune fille. Mais on fait avec.

\- Je parlais plutôt de toi à vrai dire. La situation ne serait pas simple pour Regina quoi qu'il arrive, je connais bien sa mère, je sais quel genre de femme c'est. Mais pour toi c'est un peu différent.

Il avait marqué une pause et tenté de capter le regard d'Emma qui avait les yeux baissés.

\- Tout est arrivé un peu en même temps. Regina a fait son apparition dans ta vie et à partir de là tout s'est précipité, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies eu réellement le temps de t'adapter à tout ça ?

La blonde avait enfin relevé le regard vers lui et froncé les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Je te parle du changement qui est survenu chez toi dernièrement.

L'expression de la jeune vampire s'était assombrie quand elle avait réalisé ce à quoi son mentor faisait allusion.

\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être simple de voir ta moitié humaine dépassée par ton côté vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était restée silencieuse, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Rumple et un air grave sur le visage.

\- Ta mère peut t'aider en ce qui concerne les vampires, mais quand la nature humaine vient se mêler à tout cela elle est dépassée, je me trompe ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ton droit. Sache seulement que je serai toujours prêt à t'écouter si tu as besoin de te confier.

Emma avait eu du mal à cacher sa surprise. Rumple qui était habituellement si froid et distant, se contentant de leur enseigner à Regina et elle ce qu'elles voulaient savoir et de lâcher quelques sarcasmes par moment, venait de lui proposer à demis mots d'être son confident. Elle avait eu du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et il avait sans doute perçu son trouble.

\- En tant qu'hybride je suis passé par là et je sais ce que tu vis actuellement. Regina peut te comprendre pour bon nombre de choses, mais celle-ci n'en fait pas partie.

Sur ce, l'homme lui avait adressé ce qui semblait être pour lui un sourire et était passé à côté d'elle sans ajouter un mot. Une fois qu'il l'eut dépassée, Emma s'était retournée et l'avait regardé s'éloigner, pensive. Une chose était sûre, cet homme était plein de mystères.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Emma sursauta en entendant un bruit provenant de l'extérieur du hangar. En regardant l'heure sur son portable elle constata qu'elle était là depuis une minute à peine, mais déconnectée de la réalité, elle avait l'impression d'attendre depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un venait de trébucher à l'extérieur. Elle se leva et rangea prudemment son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Ce n'était pas Regina. Une fois transformée – et même en temps normal – elle était silencieuse comme une ombre et jamais elle n'aurait pu l'entendre approcher. Elle avança prudemment vers la porte du hangar et tendit l'oreille, parfaitement immobile.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle une seconde fois.

\- Swan, c'est moi.

Cette voix, et ce nom. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler comme ça. Elle fit coulisser la porte juste assez pour avoir la place de passer.

\- Killian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? soupira la blonde.

\- Je t'ai vue venir ici, je me demandais ce que tu venais foutre dans un endroit pareil alors je t'ai suivie.

Emma ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui.

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Juste une ou deux bières.

\- Tu empestes l'alcool. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- J'ai rien à te dire.

\- Mais moi si.

Il la poussa sans ménagement pour la faire reculer et entra avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Emma aurait été tout à fait capable de l'en empêcher mais il était visiblement saoul et elle ne préférait pas risquer de le mettre en colère. Killian se tourna face à elle, un air abruti sur le visage sans doute causé par l'alcool.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On était bien tous les deux. Pourquoi tu as voulu tout arrêter ?

\- J'avais mes raisons et je te les ai déjà données, je ne te dois plus rien.

\- Mais on est fait pour être ensemble, _love_.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais que je déteste ça.

\- Et si on se réessayait ? Je suis sûr que ça pourrait marcher.

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché d'elle et il tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa.

\- Arrête Killian !

Elle recula de quelques pas en prenant soin de ne pas le perdre des yeux.

\- Il faut que tu partes maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Non, j'étais venue là pour être seule et donc j'aimerais que tu partes.

\- Seule ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Tu attends la nuit tombée pour faire des cochonneries ?

Il s'avança vers elle avec un sourire en coin et la saisit fermement par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Je dis pas non pour rester et participer.

\- T'es bourré, tu dis n'importe quoi, dit la blonde en tentant de se dégager.

\- Pas du tout, et je sais que ça te plairait. Je suis bien équipé tu sais, je peux te faire monter au septième ciel en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Ces simples mots suffirent à donner la nausée à Emma. Il n'était pas rare que le jeune homme tienne des propos tendancieux en temps normal, mais à cet instant, alors qu'il avait trop bu, il était encore plus repoussant que d'habitude. La blonde fit son possible pour éloigner son visage du sien qui dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

\- Lâche-moi Killian !

\- Je sais que tu en as envie, ne me dis pas le contraire. T'attends que ça depuis le début.

\- Arrête tes conneries et fous-moi la paix !

\- Tu veux que je te prenne comme une chienne, avoue-le.

Ces mots ajoutés à son haleine pestilentielle et à ses mains agrippées à la taille d'Emma firent remonter la nausée de cette dernière. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser le dégoût et surtout la colère l'envahir, car elle savait ce qu'elle risquait si elle se laissait submerger par ses émotions, et elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, même à Killian qui pourtant lui en donnait très envie à cet instant. Finalement elle le repoussa avec plus de force et enfin il la lâcha et recula d'un pas.

\- Dégage ! T'es vraiment pas net et l'alcool ça te réussit pas, tu ferais bien de te mettre à l'eau.

Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête au moment où elle l'avait repoussé et il était maintenant immobile, presque prostré. Regina ne tarderait sûrement plus à arriver, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la voit. Emma ne doutait pas que sa petite amie resterait cachée si elle sentait l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle préférait prendre ses précautions et le faire partir au plus vite.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et le mettre dehors, mais alors il se rua sur elle et la plaqua brutalement sur l'un des murs métalliques du hangar. Sa tête heurta l'obstacle et une main enserra sa gorge tout en la maintenant contre la paroi. Elle avait fermé les yeux sous le choc, et quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau ils s'écarquillèrent. Killian, qui avait un air goguenard et presque arrogant quelques secondes auparavant, arborait maintenant une expression tout autre. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère et on le sentait prêt à exploser à tout instant. Il ne serrait pas la gorge d'Emma assez fort pour l'étouffer, mais malgré tout elle sentit la panique et la peur l'envahir en une seconde. Ce subit changement d'attitude de la part du jeune homme ne présageait rien de bon, elle le savait. Il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et elle ne l'avait jamais vu saoul à ce point, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller une fois dans cet état.

\- Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis, Emma.

\- Sinon quoi ? cracha-t-elle en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Killian approcha son visage jusqu'à être sur le point de toucher le sien et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraude de la blonde.

\- Je connais ton petit secret.

Emma se crispa. De quel secret parlait-il au juste ?

\- Je n'ai aucun secret, dit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Malgré tout ce que tu nous as dit, je sais que tu es avec quelqu'un. Les autres te croient peut-être, mais pas moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Tu es à moi et à moi seul ! s'énerva-t-il subitement.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne ! Et d'ailleurs je ne suis avec personne, tu délires.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

Emma sursauta violemment, aussi bien parce que Killian venait de hurler que parce qu'il avait abattu sa main sur la tôle dans un geste brutal, juste à côté de sa tête. Elle tenta de retrouver son calme tandis qu'il prenait à nouveau la parole.

\- Je sais que tu sors avec Regina, et je sais aussi que ça fait un moment que ça dure. Quand tu m'as quitté tu m'as dit que tu avais quelqu'un en vue, et avec ce que Ruby avait dit quelques temps avant, j'ai tout de suite pensé à elle. Et puis après il y a eu cette après-midi où elle était là et où Belle n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus bizarres. A ce moment-là j'étais quasiment sûr que tu sortais avec elle, et j'ai eu la confirmation quand je vous ai vu il y a quelques jours dans les bois.

Une nouvelle fois Emma se figea. Qu'avait-il vu ? De quoi parlait-il ? Et s'il les avait surprises pendant une de leur leçon avec Rumple ? Il semblait déjà tout savoir pour elle et Regina, mais si en plus il révélait leur autre secret alors elles étaient fichues.

\- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser et à partir de là le doute n'était plus possible.

Malgré la situation, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme de soulagement en comprenant qu'il ne savait pas tout. Elle aurait voulu nier, inventer quelque chose pour tenter de se sortir de ce traquenard, mais elle savait que c'était inutile.

\- Ça m'a mis hors de moi. Te voir avec cette garce alors que j'aurais dû être à sa place ça-

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !

\- C'est ce qu'elle est ! cria-t-il. Une fille de bourge qui se croit tout permis et qui t'a arraché à moi alors qu'on est fait pour être ensemble !

\- On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, arrête ton délire ! Je ne t'aime pas Killian, tu comprends ça ?

\- La ferme !

Il abattit une nouvelle fois sa main sur le mur mais cette fois la blonde ne sursauta pas, elle ferma simplement brièvement les yeux.

\- Et maintenant ? souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, espèce de demeuré ?

\- Ce que je compte faire ? C'est simple… Je vais te dire exactement ce que j'attends de toi et tu vas obéir et satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs.

Un rire sec s'échappa de la gorge d'Emma.

\- Si tu crois que je vais faire ça.

\- Oh mais tu n'auras pas le choix, chérie. Si tu résistes alors je me verrai dans l'obligation de révéler ton petit secret à toute la ville.

Emma resta pétrifiée. Killian savait tout et il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour faire pression sur elle.

\- Je doute que Madame le Maire apprécie l'idée que sa fille fréquente une autre fille, qui plus est celle de ses pires ennemis, lâcha-t-il d'un ton ironique. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je révèle toutes vos petites cachoteries, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis.

Sa voix était presque devenue un murmure qu'il souffla à son oreille. Sa main était toujours sur la gorge d'Emma et il commença à glisser l'autre sous le haut de la blonde. A cet instant, ce fut comme si elle se réveillait. Elle gifla le jeune homme sans réfléchir et quand il tourna la tête vers elle, elle vit que toute la colère qui semblait s'être calmée jusqu'à maintenant venait de ressurgir en un instant.

\- Ça tu vas le regretter, gronda-t-il.

Il lui saisit fermement les deux poignets et les plaqua contre le mur. Emma se débattit mais fut incapable de se dégager.

\- Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre.

Sur ce, Killian l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La blonde ne put que subir ce contact forcé et brutal et finit par lui mordre la lèvre sans ménagement pour se libérer.

\- Oh oui continue chérie, ça m'excite quand tu fais ça.

Emma voulut crier et appeler à l'aide, mais alors son agresseur lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour la réduire au silence, et ce ne furent que des sons étouffés qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Une nouvelle fois elle tenta de se débattre sans plus de succès. Elle avait bu du sang juste avant de filer en douce de chez elle, alors pourquoi était-elle si faible ? C'était comme si la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac l'avait privée de toute force, la rendant totalement impuissante. En temps normal elle aurait pu sans difficulté se libérer et mettre Killian au tapis sans effort, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était, mais à cet instant elle en était tout bonnement incapable.

Où était Regina ? Elle aurait dû être là depuis longtemps maintenant. Même dans l'hypothèse où elle serait restée cachée en remarquant la présence de Killian, elle aurait dû intervenir en voyant que la situation dégénérait. Emma était sur le point de se faire violer et pourtant toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Regina. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Si elle n'était toujours pas intervenue pour la protéger c'est qu'elle n'était pas là, mais alors où était-elle ? Et si elle avait été renversée par une voiture, ou que quelqu'un l'avait vue ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute, Emma ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

De sa main libre elle repoussa son agresseur comme elle put, et alors dans un élan de colère, celui-ci la jeta au sol. Il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur elle, le regard fou, mais il se figea en entendant un grognement sourd provenant de la pénombre. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où venait ce bruit et scruta l'obscurité. Mise à part une fenêtre couverte de crasse par laquelle filtrait la lumière de la pleine Lune, l'intérieur du hangar était plongé dans le noir. Emma avait une vision nocturne meilleure que celle de la plupart des humains, mais elle n'égalait pas celle des véritables vampires et elle fut donc incapable de voir d'où provenait le grognement. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir.

\- Qui est là ? lança Killian.

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit, celui-là plus long et beaucoup plus menaçant que le premier.

\- Montrez-vous !

Cette fois, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. On n'entendait plus le moindre bruit, c'était comme si le temps s'était figé et seules les respirations d'Emma et de Killian troublaient le calme ambiant. Le jeune homme restait sur le qui-vive, tous ses muscles tendus et les sens en alerte. La scène se prolongea pendant de longues secondes qui parurent interminables à Emma tandis qu'elle commençait à penser avoir rêvé. Le silence, toujours, et aucune trace de qui que ce soit.

Killian finit par se détendre légèrement. Un rire sec, presque narquois, sortit de sa bouche, et alors ce fut comme si le temps reprenait son cours normal.

Avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, le jeune homme fut fauché par une masse sombre surgie de nulle part et il heurta le sol de plein fouet. Dès lors, ce fut le chaos le plus total.

Dès qu'elle avait entendu le premier grognement, Emma avait su qu'elle était sauvée et ne risquait plus rien. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Regina irait jusque-là, elle pensait qu'elle allait simplement éloigner son agresseur d'elle, mais elle ne se contenta pas de ça. La blonde passa de la terreur au choc et à l'horreur en une seconde. Médusée, elle assista à un déchaînement de colère à l'état pur.

Killian n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris.

A peine avait-elle retrouvé son équilibre après avoir emporté le jeune homme dans son élan que la lycanthrope l'attaqua à coup de griffes et de crocs, le tout avec une sauvagerie sans nom. Elle était déterminée à tailler sa proie en pièce et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Killian se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais à peine quelques secondes après le début de l'attaque, son torse était déjà couvert de blessures. Soudain, une brèche se présenta dans la maigre défense qu'il opposait à l'animal, et alors celui-ci n'hésita pas.

Regina était sur le point de mordre la carotide de sa victime mais alors elle rencontra un autre obstacle. Sûrement par instinct de survie, Killian venait d'interposer son bras gauche en guise de dernière barrière. Les crocs se plantèrent sans mal dans la chair tendre de sa main et les mâchoires d'une puissance exceptionnelle lui broyèrent les os en un instant. Ce fut le hurlement de douleur poussé par Killian qui fit enfin réagir Emma. Elle fut sur ses pieds en un bond et se précipita vers sa petite amie.

\- Arrête ! Ça suffit, laisse-le !

Elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas prononcer le nom de Regina devant le jeune homme, bien qu'il ne l'aurait sûrement même pas relevé dans un moment pareil. La voix de la blonde eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la louve qui relâcha immédiatement sa prise et recula. Emma crut qu'elle allait vomir quand elle vit dans quel état lamentable elle avait laissé la main de sa victime, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement en entendant un grognement.

Elle fit face à Regina qui avait adopté une attitude menaçante, les yeux rivés sur elle. Emma avait le sentiment de revivre exactement la même scène que le soir où elle avait vu pour la première fois sa petite amie se transformer. La lycanthrope avait les oreilles rabattues sur le crâne, tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts à passer l'action à tout instant, et ses babines étaient retroussés sur deux rangées de crocs couverts de sang. N'importe qui aurait été mort de peur dans une telle situation, mais Emma fit tout son possible pour se contrôler. Elle savait que Regina ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle était seulement effrayée et désorientée.

Lentement, elle s'avança d'un pas vers elle tandis que Killian continuait à pousser des râles de douleur. La louve garda la même attitude mais ne fit pas mine d'attaquer quand la blonde fit un second pas en avant.

\- Calme-toi, chuchota Emma d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Tout va bien, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Elle fit encore un pas vers l'animal, très lentement.

\- Je sais que tu me reconnais.

Petit à petit, Regina sembla se calmer. Elle restait intimidante mais ses oreilles se redressèrent légèrement et elle cessa de grogner.

\- Voilà, c'est bien. Tout doux.

La louve finit de se redresser et elle plongea alors ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la blonde quand celle-ci s'accroupit à tout juste deux mètres d'elle. Emma tendit lentement la main vers elle, et il lui sembla que l'animal s'apprêtait à s'approcher à son tour quand soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans un coin du hangar.

Elles tournèrent toutes les deux vivement la tête dans cette direction et alors un loup se détacha de la pénombre. Emma se figea, craignant d'avoir affaire à Cora avant de se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit un jour sa petite amie. Même transformés, les loups garous gardaient une couleur de pelage semblable à celle de leur cheveux, sa mère avait donc le poil roux. Or, celui de l'animal qui se tenait là tirait plutôt sur le châtain d'après ce que put distinguer la vampire avec le peu de lumière dont elle disposait. Il n'y avait pas des dizaines de lycanthropes en ville, et elle identifia donc rapidement celui-ci : Rumple.

Elle se tourna vers Killian et vit que par chance, le jeune homme qui se tordait de douleur en se tenant la main ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Rumple, il avait le regard rivé sur Regina. Il émit un son sourd et la louve répondit par un son plus aigu. La deuxième fois ce fut un grognement menaçant qui s'échappa de la gueule du plus âgé des deux animaux, mais Regina ne bougea pas. Emma sursauta quand, sans prévenir, Rumple bondit vers sa semblable et lui pinça le cou, arrachant un couinement aigu à celle-ci. Son avertissement fut efficace puisqu'aussitôt, la louve obéit docilement et le suivit lorsqu'il partit vers une brèche que la blonde n'avait pas remarquée dans un des murs et qui leur avait sans doute permis d'entrer. En une seconde, ils avaient disparu.

Elle n'essaya même pas de les retenir ou de les suivre, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Alors, encore sous le choc, elle prit son portable dans sa poche d'une main tremblante et composa le numéro du poste du sheriff. Son père était de service ce soir-là. Il répondit après trois sonneries et elle lui expliqua la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, David était là, et une ambulance ne tarda pas à arriver pour Killian.

Emma, trop choquée, avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. De toute façon, elle n'en avait aucune envie après ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire. Quand son père s'approcha d'elle, elle vit à son expression que malgré la colère de savoir qu'elle avait une fois de plus désobéi en quittant la maison sans avertir sa mère, il avait été fou d'inquiétude en apprenant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il aille jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras comme il le fit. Il la serra fort contre lui et alors, une fois le premier instant de surprise passé, elle lui rendit son étreinte. La pression qui s'était accumulée jusque-là retomba d'un seul coup et alors elle s'autorisa à pleurer, bercée par son père.

\- Je suis là Emma, je suis là. C'est fini maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

* * *

_**Voilààà ! Maintenant vous savez tout : l'invité surprise dont je vous parlais dans le teaser n'était autre que la silhouette de la forêt, ils ne forment qu'une seule et même personne, et cette personne, ben c'est notre cher Kiki ! Avouez que vous l'adorez. Je sais bien que vous osez pas le dire mais que c'est votre personnage préféré :3 Bon aller, j'arrête mes conneries... Pour ceux qui ne le porteraient pas de leur cœur (et je pense que vous êtes nombreux), sachez qu'à l'avenir il ne devrait plus faire beaucoup d'apparitions. Du coup, on peut dire qu'il y a enfin une bonne nouvelle, non ?**_

_**Guest : Eh non, ce n'était pas Robin l'invité surprise ! En ce qui concerne Emma et Regina, c'est vrai que je ne les ménage pas... Tu espérais peut-être quelque chose de plus "rose" ? Je suis pas fan des histoires qui sont "trop faciles" de manière générale, et encore moins quand il s'agit du SQ, mais je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas forcément du goût de tout le monde... Quoi qu'il en soit merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu malgré tout !**_

_**Moony-Chach : Eh bien je dois dire que tu as eu une très bonne initiative en laissant une review ! En plus ça marche pour me motiver puisque j'enchaîne les chapitres depuis quelques jours ;) C'est vrai, Regina devrait être honnête et tout dire à Emma, ça éviterait d'ajouter le mensonge à l'erreur qu'elle a déjà faite. Mais que veux-tu, nous autres auteurs quand on a décidé que rien n'irait comme il faut, on fait faire tout un tas de conneries et de mauvais choix à nos personnages... Mais t'en fais pas, tout ça sera résolu en temps et en heure, il faut juste attendre un peu ;) Sinon tu n'aimes pas papa Charming en gentil ? ahah :P Il va s'adoucir petit à petit, et MM aussi.  
Merci pour ta review et merci de me lire!**_

_**lolo : Du coup mardi est là avec un peu d'avance ! Je me suis arrangée avec ceux qui s'occupent de ça et ils ont bien voulu faire une exception pour que je publie (beaucoup) plus tôt que prévu eheh ;) C'est vrai que Robin aurait pu tout à fait être cette silhouette qui les a vues dans la forêt, mais non. Malgré tout, l'idée était bonne ;) Regina devrait être honnête avec Emma c'est vrai, mais dans ce genre de situation c'est souvent difficile de savoir quelle décision prendre. En plus Emma est le seul point de repère qu'elle, la seule personne sur qui elle est certaine de pouvoir toujours compter, il faut comprendre qu'elle ait peur de la perdre en lui disant la vérité...  
Sinon merci beaucoup, tout ce que tu me dis me va droit au cœur ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic t'emballe à ce point et que j'arrive à te garder en haleine à chaque chapitre :D Merci d'être une lectrice aussi fidèle, et merci pour cette review !**_

_**Teaser :  
Une relation secrète ne peut pas le rester éternellement…  
**_

_**Voilà, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le prochain chapitre je pense. C'est bref, mais à mon avis ça suffira pour que vous compreniez ce qui risque bientôt d'arriver. Alors accrochez-vous bien, le prochain chapitre promet de tout chambouler une fois encore...**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	30. Séparation forcée

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit j'avance vraiment bien et j'aurai bientôt terminé l'écriture de cette fic, donc les chapitres vont être publiés par-ci par-là au gré de mes envies et du temps dont je dispose.**_

_**Merci à vous tous qui suivez cette fic et à ceux qui nous rejoignent régulièrement, ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois que je vois un nouveau follow, un nouveau fav, ou une nouvelle review !**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Suite aux événements, Killian avait été conduit à l'hôpital de toute urgence. David avait tenté de parler avec sa fille pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais ses propos étaient confus et la voyant en état de choc, il l'avait finalement ramenée chez eux. Mary-Margaret était au bord de la crise nerfs quand ils étaient rentrés, mais son mari lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment pour une leçon de morale. Emma, épuisée par tout ce qui venait de se produire, sombra dans le sommeil dès que sa mère quitta sa chambre.

Le lendemain néanmoins, elle n'échappa pas aux questions. Une enquête ayant été ouverte, son père l'emmena avec lui au poste pour prendre sa déposition. Elle raconta l'agression en essayant de ne rien omettre, même si certains moments furent plus difficiles que d'autres. Néanmoins, quand le moment de l'intervention de Regina arriva, elle devint soudain silencieuse.

\- Et après ? demanda David

Son adjoint, le père de Graham, avait insisté pour s'en charger lui-même, mais le blond avait refusé catégoriquement que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'occupe de l'interrogatoire de sa fille et l'avait envoyé en patrouille.

Emma resta silencieuse.

\- Killian venait de te faire tomber par terre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ?

La blonde déglutit difficilement.

\- On… On a entendu un grognement.

David attendit patiemment qu'elle poursuive.

\- Au début il ne s'est rien passé, et puis au bout d'un moment… Un chien errant est sorti de nulle part. Il a sauté sur Killian et l'a attaqué.

\- Il s'en est pris uniquement à Killian ? demanda son père avec un air perplexe.

\- Oui.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait à toi ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord, dit le sheriff avec un ton néanmoins suspicieux. Ensuite ?

\- Je… J'ai crié et ça a dû lui faire peur, il est parti.

David fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme ça ? Tu as simplement crié et ça a suffi à l'effrayer alors qu'il était prêt à tuer Killian ?

\- Oui, souffla la blonde en détournant le regard.

\- Tu es certaine que c'était un chien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Ce n'était pas un loup par hasard ?

Emma se raidit. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître mais il était évident que son père avait compris depuis longtemps qui était ce soit disant chien errant, elle aurait dû s'en douter d'ailleurs.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Il faisait très noir, je n'ai pas bien vu.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot Emma.

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux.

\- C'était la pleine Lune et cet animal a attaqué Killian comme s'il voulait te protéger toi.

Emma ne dit rien et commença à se triturer nerveusement les mains.

\- C'était Regina, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! s'écria la blonde.

Son père la fixa avec un air sévère, les mâchoires contractées.

\- C'est très sérieux Emma. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de vous deux maintenant, elle s'en est pris à Killian et il y a perdu une main.

\- Comment ça il a perdu une main ? dit la semi-vampire avec inquiétude.

\- Les os étaient en miettes, la majorité des tendons avaient été sectionnés et les nerfs étaient sérieusement endommagés. Les médecins n'ont pas eu le choix, ils ont dû l'amputer.

Le choc pouvait se lire sur les traits d'Emma qui resta bouche bée. Bien sûr elle avait vu les dégâts qu'avait faits Regina, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que c'était grave à ce point. Elle pâlit subitement tandis que le sheriff reprenait.

\- Il faut que tu me dises la vérité maintenant.

La blonde se ressaisit tant bien que mal et tenta de faire bonne figure tout en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Maintenant qu'elle savait à quel point les faits étaient graves, elle était encore plus déterminée à couvrir sa petite amie qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant.

\- Regina n'y est pour rien, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

David soupira et s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser sortir sa fille.

\- Je te ramène à la maison.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Regina ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision était trouble et elle avait la bouche pâteuse. Après quelques secondes, elle reconnut l'endroit où elle se trouvait : sa chambre. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil, paniquée à l'idée d'être en retard, mais se rappela alors que c'était samedi et qu'elle n'avait donc pas cours.

Elle s'assit sur son lit pour essayer de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Mais alors, quand ses souvenirs lui revinrent, arriva avec eux un fort goût de sang qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Elle fut prise de nausées et se leva précipitamment pour aller aux toilettes, mais quand elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle constata qu'elle avait été verrouillée. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre avant de vomir dans sa chambre.

Une fois les tremblements passés, elle referma la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer et d'apaiser sa respiration désordonnée.

Elle se souvenait avec précision de chaque instant.

Quand la nuit était tombée, elle était sortie de chez elle et s'était transformée. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Emma au point de rendez-vous dont elles avaient convenu, mais alors elle avait eu la malchance de croiser plusieurs fois des habitants, ce qui l'avait obligée à faire de nombreux détours imprévus, raison pour laquelle elle avait eu autant de retard. Une fois enfin arrivée au port, elle s'était cachée en sentant l'odeur de Killian. Mais bien vite, en entendant du bruit à l'intérieur, elle avait compris ce qui se passait.

Elle avait vu rouge et une rage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie l'avait envahi toute entière. Killian avait osé s'en prendre à Emma et elle n'avait pas hésité à lui faire payer le prix cher.

Elle se rappelait aussi de l'intervention de sa petite amie pour l'arrêter, puis de l'arrivée de Rumple et enfin de leur fuite. Mais peu après qu'ils aient quitté le port, elle avait petit à petit perdu conscience de ses actes et à partir de là, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la nuit.

Regina savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle avait fait à Killian était grave, mais elle ne le regrettait pas, et si c'était à refaire elle n'aurait rien changé.

Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'était pas nue comme c'était le cas habituel à son réveil. Quelqu'un l'avait habillée en lui mettant un pyjama. Mais qui ?

Elle n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps en entendant des pas monter les escaliers. Des pas qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Que faisait-elle déjà là ? Elle n'aurait dû rentrer que le lendemain !

Les pas se rapprochèrent et bientôt, elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir, dévoilant Cora et son expression froide et détachée habituelle.

\- Il me semblait bien t'avoir entendue bouger.

La brune se raidit. Depuis combien de temps était-elle rentrée ? Avait-elle passé la nuit ici ? Savait-elle ce qui s'était passé ? Ses interrogations furent bien vite stoppées quand sa mère prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Comment s'est passée cette première nuit seule ?

Regina avala difficilement sa salive et resta silencieuse. La rousse était-elle en train de prétendre ne pas avoir été là pour voir sa réaction, ou disait-elle la vérité ? Comment le savoir…

\- La ville est en pleine ébullition ce matin, reprit Cora en voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse.

Elle s'approcha de sa fille et celle-ci, sur ses gardes, se mit debout.

\- Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? demanda la mairesse avec un air surpris feint.

_Comme si ça n'avait jamais été le cas_, pensa la brune intérieurement. Mais elle resta muette.

\- Ou alors peut-être as-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ? reprit Cora sur un ton beaucoup plus ferme et surtout menaçant.

Elle savait. Regina en était maintenant sûre, sa mère savait tout.

\- Je pars quelques jours et à mon retour j'apprends que ma fille a été à l'origine du renvoi d'un de ses professeurs et qu'Emma Swan était impliquée dans l'histoire.

\- Monsieur Glass s'en est pris à moi, Emma n'a fait que-

\- Tais-toi !

Cora avança d'un pas et alors sa fille recula. La mairesse venait d'élever la voix et c'était aussi inhabituel qu'alarmant. Elle était en colère. Très en colère.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit la plus âgée des deux. A peine réveillée, j'apprends que Killian Jones a été agressé par ce qui semblerait être un chien errant, lequel Killian Jones était soit disant sur le point de s'en prendre à une jeune fille. Qui était cette jeune fille, me demanderas-tu. Eh bien figure-toi que ce n'était autre qu'Emma Swan, encore et toujours elle. Drôle de coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça, souffla Regina d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu étais sur les lieux au moment des faits, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se défendre, mais sa mère parla avant elle.

\- N'essaye pas de me mentir. Dès que j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé je suis allée au port, je viens juste de rentrer.

Cora s'approcha de sa fille qui n'osa même pas bouger pour s'éloigner et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- Il y avait du beau monde cette nuit, pour sûr. J'ai senti l'odeur de Killian Jones et d'Emma Swan, mais ça je m'y attendais. Ce qui m'a étonnée en revanche, c'est de sentir ton odeur et… celle de Rumple Gold.

La jeune fille se crispa encore davantage si c'était possible. Elle était fichue.

\- Alors maintenant j'aimerais comprendre. Que faisais-tu là-bas, qui plus est en compagnie de ce bâtard ?

Même si la brune avait voulu parler, elle n'aurait pas pu prononcer le moindre mot tant sa gorge était serrée par l'appréhension et la peur.

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Comme tu voudras. Passons à autre chose. Puisque nous sommes dans le thème des odeurs, j'ai une autre question pour toi.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La gifle la prit par surprise et la violence du coup fut telle qu'elle tomba au sol. Quand elle passa une main sur son visage, elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait la lèvre inférieure fendue. Mais déjà son sang de loup-garou entrait en action et d'ici quelques minutes, cette blessure aurait disparu, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice psychologique, un souvenir de plus des maltraitances morales et physiques de sa mère. Il y en avait déjà tellement, elle ne les comptait plus.

\- Qu'est venue faire Emma Swan chez moi ?

_Chez moi_. Elle n'avait pas dit c_hez nous_, elle avait dit _chez moi_. Ces simples mots reflétaient parfaitement la situation : Cora était la louve alpha, la dominante, et Regina lui devait respect et obéissance. D'ailleurs à cet instant, si cette dernière avait été sous sa forme de loup, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle aurait été sur le dos, les oreilles collées au crâne et la queue entre les pattes.

\- Relève-toi et réponds-moi ! s'impatienta la mairesse.

La brune obtempéra docilement et elle fut sur ses jambes en une seconde, les yeux baissé et évitant le regard de sa mère.

\- Elle m'a simplement raccompagnée après que Monsieur Glass m'ait agressée, dit-elle sans chercher à cacher la vérité.

\- Dis-moi…

Cora s'approcha de sa fille et alors celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de se recroqueviller à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Ne t'approche pas d'Emma Swan », Regina ? Je t'interdis de la fréquenter et que fais-tu ? Tu désobéis. Je te rappelle plusieurs fois à l'ordre, je te menace, et que fais-tu ? Tu continues.

Sa voix était glaciale, dépourvue de tout sentiment si ce n'est une colère vibrante. Son expression était sévère, méprisante, impitoyable.

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions alors je vais t'expliquer moi-même ce qui s'est passé. Dès le début je t'ai mise en garde en te disant clairement que tu ne devais pas avoir de contact avec cette fille. Mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée et tu as désobéi. Tu t'es rapprochée d'elle jusqu'à entamer une relation avec elle. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tout cela dure, mais ce que je sais c'est que tout ceci est bien réel. Mais apparemment tout ça ne t'a pas suffi puisque tu l'as laissée t'entraîner dans ces histoires, notamment l'agression d'un professeur.

Regina serra les dents et les poings pour ne pas répliquer. Sa mère en était arrivée au point où elle refusait de croire que Monsieur Glass s'en était réellement pris à elle et prétendait qu'Emma avait failli le frapper sans la moindre raison.

\- Tu as amené cette fille ici alors que je ne voulais même pas que tu lui parles et soit tu es assez stupide pour avoir pensé que je ne sentirais pas son odeur, soit c'était de la provocation pour défier mon autorité.

Ça pour être stupide elle l'était, car en effet à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé à masquer l'odeur de sa petite amie après que celle-ci soit venue.

\- Et pour finir, après avoir mis une première fois notre secret en danger en la sauvant d'un accident de voiture qui n'aurait pu que nous rendre service en nous débarrassant d'elle…

Même la douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes ne suffit pas à empêcher Regina de serrer encore plus les poings.

\- Tu as recommencé en t'en prenant à ce pauvre Killian qui a dû être amputé.

La brune se mordit l'intérieur des joues aussi bien à cause de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre que du ton condescendant employé par sa mère. A croire que Killian était totalement innocent.

\- Le seul mystère qui persiste concerne Gold, mais apparemment tu as perdu la capacité de parler et cette fille t'a sans doute suffisamment retourné la tête pour que même la manière forte ne suffise plus.

_Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui t'en manque, salope._ De la haine. De la rage. Du mépris. Du dégoût. De la peur aussi. Les sentiments que Regina éprouvait à l'égard de sa mère à cet instant étaient nombreux et certains n'avaient sans doute même pas de nom pour les définir.

\- Maintenant que les choses soient claires, Regina. Je t'ai mise en garde plus d'une fois et j'ai été bien trop complaisante avec toi, car je commence à croire que tu penses que je ne sévirai jamais et que tu peux faire ce que bon te semble. Mais si c'est ce que tu crois, alors tu as tort. Cette fois c'est mon tout dernier rappel à l'ordre. Revois une seule fois cette Emma Swan et il lui arrivera exactement la même chose qu'à Daniel.

A l'évocation du sort qu'avait subi le jeune homme, la brune sentit ses yeux être envahis par les larmes, mais elle tint bon.

\- Tu vas épouser Leopold et tu perpétueras notre lignée en donnant naissance à des sangs purs. Il va falloir que tu cesses d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à toi, car tu es une adulte à présent, et il est temps que tu comprennes que note famille doit passer avant tout. Moi aussi, j'ai dû faire des sacrifices. A ton tour d'en faire.

Regina la regarda droit dans les yeux et ne faiblit pas. Mais alors qu'elle pensait que la rousse avait terminé et allait partir, elle resta face à elle.

\- Une dernière chose…

Au ton employé, la jeune fille sut que sa mère allait s'en prendre à elle. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle eut la force ou même le courage de lui résister. Cora la saisit par les cheveux et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avant de lui asséner un puissant coup de poing au niveau du diaphragme. Le souffle coupé net, Regina blêmit et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle tomba au sol, pliée en deux, cherchant désespérément à respirer.

\- Voilà qui te passera l'envie…

Cette fois ce fut un coup de pied qui l'atteint au ventre, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième._ Ne crie pas, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir._

\- De fréquenter des filles.

Regina reçut un nouveau coup, en plein visage cette fois. Elle entendit son nez craquer et sentit une vive douleur, et quelques secondes après, le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Seulement cette fois ce n'était pas celui de Killian mais bien le sien. Malgré tout, elle avait retenu chacune des plaintes qui avaient tenté de se frayer un chemin hors de sa gorge.

\- Que j'entende la moindre personne dire que ma fille est une gouine et alors ces coups ne seront pas les derniers que tu recevras, tu peux me croire.

Sans ajouter un mot, Cora quitta la pièce sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Une fois qu'elle n'entendit plus les pas de sa mère dans l'escalier, Regina se laissa aller.

En une seconde à peine, les larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues, inondant rapidement son visage. Bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour les retenir, quelques sanglots lui échappèrent.

La douleur était atroce. Mais pas la douleur physique car c'était de loin la plus tolérable et d'ici peu, elle ne ressentirait plus rien et ses blessures auraient toutes disparu. Non, le pire était la déchirure béante qu'elle portait maintenant au cœur.

Car elle avait joué, et elle avait perdu.

Une fois de plus, sa mère avait eu le dessus.

Emma, ses bras réconfortants, ses baisers rassurants, ses mots doux, … Tout ça n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Un souvenir si beau et si douloureux à la fois.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et alors elle leva les yeux de l'écran de la télévision pour les poser sur ses parents qui venaient de rentrer.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

Après le déjeuner, la blonde s'était assoupie dans sa chambre et David et Mary-Margaret n'étaient pas là quand elle s'était réveillée. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun mot pour lui dire où ils se trouvaient et ses SMS et ses appels étant restés sans réponse, elle avait attendu d'avoir des nouvelles.

\- Nous étions à la mairie, dit sa mère d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses deux parents passèrent dans le salon après avoir retiré leur manteau. Ils s'assirent face à elle et David prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision. Voyant l'air grave qu'ils affichaient, la jeune fille ne protesta pas et attendit qu'ils prennent la parole.

\- Le Maire nous a appelés ce matin pour nous demander de passer à son bureau, commença son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? questionna la blonde qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- C'était à propos de toi… Et Regina.

La jeune vampire se raidit.

\- Cora… dit à son tour sa mère d'une voix moins assurée. Cora sait tout. Elle nous a dit que si vous continuiez à vous voir, alors elle considérerait cela comme une déclaration de guerre et elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à notre famille.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle voyait son idylle s'effondrer. Maintenant que la mère de Regina était au courant de leur relation, elle savait que tout était fini.

\- Tu savais que ça arriverait un jour et qu'elle serait beaucoup moins complaisante que nous, souffla son père.

Oui, elle savait. Mais savoir ne rendait pas les choses moins difficiles, et intérieurement, même si elle avait conscience que c'était utopiste, elle espérait que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

Sa mère la regarda avec un air de sincère compassion.

\- Je suis désolée Emma.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Ce soir-là, au moment où Emma se brossait habituellement les dents, l'eau qui coula dans le lavabo de sa salle de bain était teintée de rouge.

Elle s'infligea une nouvelle coupure à l'aide de la lame de rasoir qu'elle avait dans la main, mais elle avait beau faire couler le sang de ses bras, le soulagement qu'elle ressentait d'habitude n'était toujours pas là. Voyant que ce soir de simples entailles ne suffiraient pas à éloigner la douleur au moins un temps, elle envisagea un instant d'aller plus loin. Mais tout à coup, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, le visage souriant de Regina apparut dans son esprit et alors elle se ravisa.

La brune n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages, et même si ça ne l'avait pas étonnée, ça n'en avait pas été moins douloureux. Malgré tout, elle refusait d'abandonner, parce que Regina était encore là. Tout semblait s'opposer à elles et à leur relation, mais elles étaient encore toues les deux en vie, et elle devait se rattacher à ça. Elle ne devait pas abandonner. Pour elle, pour celle qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, elle devait tenir bon.

Après avoir nettoyé ses blessures pour en retirer le sang, Emma rejoignit son lit, mais le sommeil tarda à venir et ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'elle s'endormit finalement.

* * *

_**Vous pensez que j'en ai fait trop ? Je suis allée trop loin avec Cora ? Je délire ? A vrai dire je commence à douter un peu de cette fic, je ne suis pas sûre de partir dans la bonne direction... Donnez-moi votre avis, ce sera trop tard pour modifier ce que j'ai déjà publié mais je pourrai peut-être faire quelque chose pour les chapitres suivants si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.**_

_**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, dans cette fic Leopold n'est pas le père de Mary-Margaret. Il est plus vieux que Regina, mais quand même pas autant que dans la série. Bon, il n'empêche que Cora veut forcer Regina à l'épouser alors qu'elle ne le connaît même pas et ne l'a jamais vu...**_

_**Guest : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise :)**_

_**Guest : Tu fais bien de douter que ça s'arrange, car comme tu as pu le voir avec ce chapitre c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Mais encore un petit peu de patience et nos deux chouchoutes auront un peu de répit (avant que les problèmes ne les rattrapent à nouveau...). Mais c'est un happy ending qui les attend à la fin ! Merci pour ta review :)**_

_**Guest : Emma et Regina enchaînent les problèmes et je les malmène c'est vrai... Pour être tout à fait honnête, elles vont encore en baver... Mais à la fin ce sera un happy ending pour elle, c'est promis ! :)**_

_**lolo : Comme je l'ai dit en notes au début, ce choix de travailler uniquement sur cette fic pour quelques temps me permet en effet d'avancer beaucoup plus vite, et je suis contente de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous apprécient d'avoir des chapitres à lire plus souvent :D Et oui tu avais vu juste, c'était bien Killian ! Mais maintenant il a été mis hors d'état de nuire... Mouhahaha ! J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que tu pardonnes presque à Regina avec ce sauvetage et cet arrachage de main ?! Mais c'est merveilleux ça ! :D Une fois encore tu avais vu juste pour Cora, bien joué ! Bon après je sais pas si on peut vraiment s'en réjouir vu ce qui s'est passé...  
Rumple qui serait le père de Regina ? Les sous-entendus ? Quels sous-entendus ? J'en sème parfois discrètement pour d'autres trucs, mais je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que Rumple pouvait être le père de Regina ! Oo Ou alors je me suis mal exprimée… Quoi qu'il en soit Rumple n'a AUCUN lien de parenté avec Regina, c'est bien Henry son père ^^  
Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir :)**_

_**Teaser :  
****Le temps des révélations est arrivé. Emma le savait, elle devrait tôt ou tard dire la vérité à ses amis concernant sa relation avec Regina. Mais comment vont-ils prendre la nouvelle… ?**_

_**J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience !**_

_**A (très) bientôt :)**_


	31. Aveux

_**Re !**_

_**Pour aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres (ou peut-être même trois, je sais pas encore je vais voir) ! Voici donc le deuxième de la journée.**_

_**L'une d'entre vous m'a fait la remarque très juste que l'histoire tournait en rond. J'y avais pas fait attention jusque-là, mais c'est vrai... Cette fic commence à devenir vraiment longue, et puisque j'ai bientôt fini l'écriture je peux vous dire qu'il y aura un peu plus de 40 chapitres. Du coup, je comprendrais tout à fait que certains d'entre vous se lassent et finissent par arrêter de lire, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je n'essaye pas de vous retenir en disant ça, mais juste pour que vous sachiez : dès la fin du chapitre 32 il va y avoir un petit rayon de soleil qui va percer entre les nuages et la routine de problèmes qui s'est installée va être cassée pour quelques temps. Malgré ça comme je viens de vous le dire, je comprendrais que certains d'entre vous arrêtent leur lecture.**_

_**Bref, faites comme bon vous semble, sachez seulement que quoi qu'il arrive, je publierai cette fic jusqu'au dernier chapitre et advienne que pourra comme on dit !**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Lundi matin. Emma était de retour au lycée après son exclusion. Dans les couloirs, plusieurs personnes la dévisagèrent, sans doute au courant de la raison de ses trois jours d'absence. Mais la jeune fille se fichait bien de ces regards. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Regina.

C'était sans surprise qu'elle avait constaté que sa petit amie – ou ex petite amie, elle ne savait plus vraiment – n'avait pas pris le bus ce matin-là, et qu'elle ne le prendrait sans doute plus avant longtemps. Pour autant, cela n'avait pas rendu ce constat moins douloureux. Une façon de plus pour Cora de les séparer et de s'assurer qu'elles n'auraient plus le moindre contact. Pourtant, Regina devrait bien venir au lycée, et là, la mairesse n'aurait aucun moyen de contrôler les moindres faits et gestes de sa fille.

La brune resta introuvable toute la journée. Néanmoins, les deux jeunes filles partageaient leur cours de français, si bien qu'Emma était certaine de la voir à la dernière heure. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, la vampire s'empressa de quitter la salle pour être certaine de ne pas rater la lycanthrope. Ruby, qui avait bien remarqué son air morose et préoccupé, tenta d'en connaître la cause, mais la blonde lui répondit simplement qu'elle devait parler à Regina et qu'elle les rejoindrait, elle et leurs autres amis, une fois qu'elle aurait terminé. La grand brune ne demanda pas son reste et partit.

Regina fut la dernière à sortir de la salle. Leur nouveau professeur de français était tout aussi ennuyeuse que Monsieur Glass, mais elle au moins n'avait pas la fâcheuse habitude de retenir ses élèves à la fin des cours, si bien qu'Emma sut que la brune tentait à tout prix de l'éviter. Malheureusement pour elle, tout ce qu'elle y gagna fut de sortir de la salle une fois que les couloirs furent déserts.

La blonde était adossée au mur faisant face à la porte, les bras croisés et un air grave sur le visage. Le professeur sortit à la suite de Regina et verrouilla la salle avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et de partir. La brune, consciente qu'en se retrouvant ainsi face à Emma, elle ne pouvait plus échapper à la confrontation, resta plantée là sans bouger, le regard bas.

\- Hey, l'apostropha la vampire d'une voix douce.

Regina ne répondit pas et garda la tête obstinément baissée. Voyant cela, la blonde s'approcha doucement d'elle jusqu'à entrer dans son espace privé.

\- Mes parents m'ont dit.

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de la louve.

\- Tu comptes obéir à Cora ? continua la blonde.

\- Emma, je-

\- Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, ni sec, ni même autoritaire. C'était une simple demande, presque un appel à l'aide. Regina dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour obtempérer. Elle savait pertinemment que les marques des coups de sa mère avaient disparu, mais elle gardait la peur irrationnelle qu'Emma ne les voit si elle avait le malheur de relever la tête. A cela s'ajoutait la honte d'être aussi faible, la honte qui l'empêchait de regarder celle qu'elle aimait dans les yeux. Néanmoins, elle finit par s'exécuter.

Mais alors que ses yeux remontaient, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement. La blonde portait un débardeur comme à son habitude, ainsi que sa veste en cuir rouge, si bien que ses bras étaient couverts. Tout du moins son bras gauche. En effet, elle tenait son sac à dos sur son épaule droite, si bien que son poignet droit était en partie visible. Ce que Regina y vit la pétrifia.

\- Emma… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama-t-elle.

L'inquiétude pour la vampire prit le pas sur la peur de sa mère et elle saisit les bras de celle-ci pour remonter ses manches et être certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. La blonde se dégagea vivement et s'empressa de tirer sur sa veste pour masquer les cicatrices qui couvraient ses poignets. Elles étaient si petites que personne ne les avait remarquées, mais elles n'avaient pas échappé à l'œil observateur de Regina.

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, réponds à ma question, s'impatienta Emma.

\- Réponds d'abord à la mienne.

\- Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse, lâcha-t-elle en plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de la brune.

Cette dernière pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Mais cela ne rendait pas la réalité moins choquante et difficile à admettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Cora alors ? reprit Emma d'un ton pressant.

La lycanthrope resta silencieuse tandis qu'elles continuaient à se fixer l'une l'autre.

\- Regina, je suis sûre qu'on peut-

\- Non Emma, stop. Ça suffit maintenant.

En une seconde, des larmes étaient apparus dans les yeux de la brune et ses derniers mots se perdirent dans un sanglot.

\- On ne peut pas continuer, ça devient trop dangereux.

\- Mais ça fait des mois qu'on se cache !

\- Mais maintenant ma mère sait ! Elle avait déjà des soupçons, mais maintenant c'est une certitude pour elle ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à tes parents, tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais, et surtout tu ne _me_ le pardonnerais jamais ! Et puis…

Sa voix se brisa et se perdit dans sa gorge serrée. La voyant ainsi vulnérable et sur le point de craquer, Emma voulut supprimer la faible distance qui les séparait encore pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la louve se déroba.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre toi aussi, tu comprends ? Daniel et mon père ont déjà payé mes imprudences, je refuse qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

Elle parvenait tout juste à articuler tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Emma s'aperçut à cet instant qu'elle aussi avait commencé à pleurer, si bien qu'elle crut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à parler.

\- Regina, je t'en prie. Il y a forcément un autre moyen.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Je suis désolée, Emma.

La brune tourna les talons et commença à partir. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, la vampire s'empressa de la saisir par le bras pour la retenir et la tirer à elle. Elle la retourna face à elle et alors, Regina se jeta presque sur elle. Prise par surprise, la blonde fut plaquée contre le mur sans pouvoir se défendre, et elle crut que la lycanthrope allait s'en prendre à elle. Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, prête à encaisser le coup à venir, elle sentit soudain des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Ou plutôt s'écraser. C'était un baiser criant de désespoir que lui donnait Regina, et pourtant elle y répondit sans la moindre hésitation après avoir compris ce qui se passait. Après un long moment, la brune s'éloigna finalement, gardant tout de même son visage tout proche du sien, si bien que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Leur visage à toutes les deux était couvert de larmes.

\- Je t'aime Emma. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut qu'on arrête maintenant. Pardonne-moi, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Sur ce, elle approcha à nouveau ses lèvres de celle de la blonde, mais elle se stoppa à la dernière seconde. Elle resta immobile un instant, hésitante.

\- Ne te fais pas de mal pour moi, je t'en prie. Ne recommence plus jamais ça, dit-elle en lui prenant les poignets et en les serrant d'un coup sec.

Elle se recula vivement et partit sans un mot.

Emma ne fit pas le moindre geste. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues sans qu'un sanglot ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Elle se sentait complètement vide. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était soulagée d'avoir eu la vérité de la bouche de Regina et d'avoir pu profiter une dernière fois de ses lèvres, ou si elle n'aurait pas préféré qu'elle lui mente et la rejette, tout simplement. Cette ultime déclaration était comme un poison qu'elle avait introduit en elle, vicieux et incisifs, qui aurait tôt fait de la mettre à genoux pour ensuite l'achever après l'avoir fait souffrir le martyr.

Quand enfin elle bougea, elle était totalement incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était immobile. Elle se redressa et se mit en marche, tel un automate. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, le regard perdu dans le vague, quand tout à coup, alors qu'elle passait à côté d'une rangée de casier, son poing s'abattit avec une force exceptionnelle, et ce même pour elle. Quand elle le retira, la douleur lui paraissait être à peine un vague mirage. Elle jeta un bref regard à son œuvre et vit qu'elle avait complètement enfoncé la porte de l'un des casiers. Sans plus se soucier des dégâts, le regard vide, elle reprit sa route.

Quand elle arriva dehors, l'endroit était déjà désert et il n'y avait aucune trace de ses amis à l'horizon. Tant mieux. Elle prit son portable et vit alors un appel manqué et un message de Ruby :

« _On t'a attendu un bon moment et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, alors on a fini par rentrer. On se voit demain soir après les cours ? Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler tout à l'heure, mais tu es au courant pour Killian ?_ »

La blonde verrouilla son portable sans répondre et le remit dans sa poche. N'ayant aucune envie d'attendre le bus et ayant besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, elle commença à marcher en direction de chez elle.

Sur la route, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, les mains dans les poches, une idée commença à faire son chemin dans son esprit.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Le lendemain, Emma passa la journée seule. La veille, quand elle était rentrée chez elle, son air détaché inhabituel n'avait pas échappé à ses parents. Ils avaient bien tenté d'en connaître la cause, mais la blonde était restée muette comme une tombe et à peine son repas terminé, elle était allée se coucher pour ne trouver le sommeil que tard dans la nuit.

A la fin de la journée, elle fut la dernière à rejoindre la petite bande. Ses amis étaient devant le lycée et ils affichaient tous un air préoccupé. Il était évident que la bonne humeur n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Ils se saluèrent et quelques sourires et accolades furent échangés, mais la tension était palpable.

Après quelques minutes à papoter de tout et de rien – tout le monde évitait soigneusement le sujet qui brûlait pourtant les lèvres de chacun – Neal prit finalement les devants.

\- Si on allait au parc histoire de discuter ?

Les autres hochèrent silencieusement la tête et ils se mirent tous en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans l'herbe sous un ciel chargé de nuages.

Ils échangeaient des regards presque méfiants, mais la majorité était braquée sur Emma qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message d'hier, fit remarquer Ruby.

\- J'ai oublié, désolée, répondit brièvement la blonde.

Un silence pesant s'installa. La vampire toisa ses amis un par un, et voyant que personne ne se décidait à parler, elle prit elle-même la parole avec un ton impatient.

\- Oui, Killian m'a agressée. Il s'en est pris à moi et maintenant tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est à l'hôpital et qu'il a été amputé. Mais croyez-moi il a beau avoir largement dépassé les bornes, la situation ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir.

Ruby et les autres la fixèrent comme s'ils tentaient d'évaluer le niveau de dangerosité qu'elle représentait. Neal dut estimer qu'elle n'était pas une réelle menace puisqu'il parla à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

\- Tu veux le dialogue précis ? Tu veux savoir où il m'a touchée ? Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Jusqu'où c'est allé ?

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle se mit à pleurer devant les yeux écarquillés de ses amis. A la fin de sa tirade, elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de garder une contenance. Ces larmes étaient l'expression d'un trop plein d'émotions. Elle était traumatisée, triste, désespérée, incertaine quant à l'avenir, en colère contre le monde entier. C'était pour toutes ces raisons, et bien d'autres encore, qu'elle était en train de craquer face à ses amis, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée.

La voyant ainsi, Ruby n'y tint plus. Alors que depuis la dispute qui l'avait opposé à la blonde au Granny's, une certaine distance était née entre elles, elle se rapprocha d'Emma et la prit dans ses bras. Ils furent tous encore plus surpris de voir la jeune fille se blottir dans les bras de son amie brune, cherchant apparemment un réconfort dont elle manquait cruellement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les autres adolescents suivent l'exemple de Ruby et bientôt ils furent tous serrés les uns contre les autres dans un câlin collectif, ce qui fit naître un sourire, pâle certes, mais un sourire tout de même, sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Une fois que la blonde fut calmée, chacun retrouva sa place et ils attendirent patiemment que leur amie soit prête à se confier à eux.

\- Je… Je crois que je vous dois des explications, et pas seulement concernant Killian.

Ruby, Belle, Mulan et Neal gardèrent le silence tout en lui offrant des regards bienveillants et de petits sourires rassurants.

\- Voilà, je… Je sors avec Regina. Enfin je sortais avec elle plus exactement.

La blonde guetta la réaction de ses amis et elle fut alors surprise de ne justement pas lire de surprise sur leurs traits. Remarquant son désarroi, Ruby prit la parole.

\- On le savait déjà à vrai dire.

Emma resta un instant interdite avant de foudroyer Belle du regard, si bien que celle qui venait de parler s'empressa d'intervenir avant un nouveau dérapage.

\- Belle n'y est pour rien ! Elle ne nous a rien dit ouvertement.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus claire ? gronda la blonde qui ne lâchait pas la brune aux yeux bleus du regard.

Ruby prit une profonde inspiration et après un instant, elle commença son explication.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais déjà des soupçons depuis un moment quand on s'est disputé toi et moi au Granny's. A mon anniversaire, il y a eu ce moment où toi et Regina avez disparu, et tu es revenue seule et apparemment un peu déboussolée, ce qui n'a fait que renforcer mes doutes. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que tu plaques Killian et dans les temps qui ont suivi, tu passais de plus en plus de temps avec Regina. Ce jour où elle est venue avec nous et où on s'est tous disputé, je n'ai plus eu aucun doute. Suite à ça, on en a tous parlé et on s'est aperçu qu'on avait tous plus ou moins flairé le truc.

\- Mais… Enfin, je… On… balbutia maladroitement la blonde, complètement prise au dépourvu.

\- Tu as parfois tendance à oublier que nous sommes les personnes qui te connaissons le mieux Emma. Avant que tu te rapproches de Regina on ne t'avait jamais vue aussi épanouie, alors on n'a pas tardé à faire le rapprochement.

\- Je vois, sourit la vampire. Et moi qui croyais qu'on était passées inaperçues.

\- Désolée, s'amusa Ruby.

\- Au moins maintenant les choses sont dites.

Un court silence s'installa, puis Mulan prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que ça se sache ?

Emma resta muette. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre. Elle leur devait bien ça après qu'ils aient gardé son secret pendant si longtemps.

La jeune fille commença à raconter l'histoire de sa relation avec Regina. Elle prit soin de ne pas déformer la version qu'elle avait donnée à Belle pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons et surtout, elle ne dévoila bien sûr rien concernant sa nature cachée ainsi que celle de Regina. Elle parla ensuite de l'agression de Killian et leur dit ce qu'elle avait dit à son père, que c'était un chien errant qui avait surgi et s'en était pris à lui.

Quand elle termina son récit, l'après-midi avait bien avancé. Elle referma la bouche et regarda ses amis, attendant une réaction de leur part. Cette réaction vint finalement de Belle

\- Tout à l'heure tu t'es reprise en disant que tu sortais avec Regina. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

Le regard la blonde s'assombrit. Elle s'attendait à cette question. Elle releva les yeux et les ancra dans ceux qui se trouvaient en face d'elle.

\- La mère de Regina a appris qu'on continuait à se voir. Elle a convoqué mes parents à la mairie et elle leur a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on se voit.

Elle se tourna vers Ruby avant de continuer.

\- C'est de ça que je parlais avec Regina hier. Elle… Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête tout.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois devant ses amis, mais ceux-ci adoptèrent tous une mine compatissante et attristée. Neal s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi. Dis-toi qu'on est deux au moins, tenta-t-il de plaisanter avec un pâle sourire.

Emma eut un rire amer. En effet, le jeune homme avait finalement entamé une relation avec Tamara quelques semaines auparavant. Malheureusement, les craintes de sa meilleure amie s'étaient avérées fondées puisqu'il avait rapidement compris que sa petite amie, contrairement à lui, ne voyait pas leur relation comme exclusive. Il avait appris qu'elle fréquentait d'autres garçons, dont un certain Greg, et c'est le cœur brisé qu'il avait préféré tout arrêter de lui-même.

La blonde passa un bras autour de la taille de Neal et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous le regard attendri de leurs autres amis.

Ils continuèrent à parler encore un moment avant de finalement se décider à se séparer. Mulan, Belle, Neal et Ruby raccompagnèrent Emma jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et ils se dirent au revoir quand celui-ci arriva. La blonde alla s'installer tout au fond bien qu'il n'y ait presque personne en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu révéler tout cela à ses amis, elle était maintenant libérée d'un poids. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Killian, ils lui avaient tous exprimé leur soutien. Même s'ils n'en avaient rien dit jusque-là, ils avaient toujours trouvé son attitude avec leur amie blonde déplacée, et cette agression était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Emma ne pouvait que se réjouir de les savoir de son côté.

Quand elle rentra elle ne dit même pas bonjour à ses parents et monta directement dans sa chambre. Mary-Margaret et David la regardèrent monter les escaliers avec un air désespéré. Une fois de plus, leur fille n'était pas rentrée à l'heure imposée, et pourtant ils ne la rappelèrent pas à l'ordre. Elle était complètement retournée par la séparation forcée avec Regina, ils en avaient bien conscience, et même s'ils savaient qu'ils faisaient preuve de laxisme en agissant ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être plus souples avec elle.

\- Tu as remarqué qu'elle n'a pas bu ni hier soir ni ce matin ? commenta Mary-Margaret.

Son mari hocha la tête avec un air grave.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Elle sait pourtant ce qu'elle risque, souffla la petite brune.

\- On devrait peut-être lui parler ? suggéra David.

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais pas maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Elle pleure.

David ne fut surpris qu'une seconde. Si au début de sa relation avec Mary-Margaret, ce genre de situation l'avait surpris et mit mal à l'aise, il était maintenant habitué à ce que sa femme décèle des sons et des odeurs qu'il était totalement incapable de percevoir. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la petite brune et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- On sera là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, tout ira bien.

Mary-Margaret se força à lui sourire en retour, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait plus à ces paroles à présent.

* * *

_**Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre (mais au moins il n'y a pas une nouvelle crasse qui leur tombe dessus ! J'essaye de positiver ahah), disons que c'était plutôt une sorte de transition pour passer au prochain.**_

_**G : Je suis contente de savoir que cette fic te plaît malgré tout, pourvu que ça dure ! Ne t'excuse pas pour les vulgarités, si tu en arrives là c'est que j'ai plus ou moins atteint mon but : rendre Cora plus détestable que jamais. Merci pour ta review ! :)**_

_**faitpasattention : Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai évoqué ton avis en notes au début du chapitre. Je me suis dit qu'après tout, certains lecteurs pouvaient penser comme toi. ****J'avais pas pensé à ça, mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, je m'aperçois que ça tourne en rond… Je me suis plainte de ça sur une autre fic que je lis mais je fais pareil au final hum hum… Si tu finis par te lasser et par arrêter de lire cette fic je comprendrai tout à fait, d'autant que je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer un peu plus de 40 chapitres… Mais quoi qu'il en soit merci de me donner ton avis, comme je l'ai déjà dit je prends toutes les critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, et donc je suis contente d'avoir un retour de ta part ! En plus, maintenant que tu m'as dit tout ça je ferai plus attention à l'avenir et j'essaierai de ne pas refaire la même erreur sur les prochaines fics que j'écrirai.  
Merci pour ta review! :D**_

_**Guest : "va au diable Cora", je n'aurais pas mieux dit ahah !**_

_**Teaser :  
****Les actes valent plus que les paroles, c'est bien connu, et Emma est prête à le prouver. Jusqu'où ira-t-elle pour pouvoir vivre sa relation avec Regina ?  
**_

_**Alors d'après vous que va faire Emma ? J'ai hâte de voir quels sont vos idées sur la question, et je sens que les hypothèses vont être aussi diverses que variées ! Mais quelque chose me dit que peu de personnes tomberont juste ahah :P**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	32. Départ

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir**_

_**Chose promise, chose due : voilà le troisième chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Bon ok, officiellement la journée est terminée et on est déjà à demain... Mais j'étais au cinéma donc j'ai pas pu publier avant. En tout cas, pour ceux qui comme moi sont encore debout, vous pourrez avoir trois chapitres dans la même journée !**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Cora avait commencé sa journée de travail depuis deux heures. Elle était plongée dans la paperasse qui, bien que Storybrooke soit une petite ville, occupait une grande partie de ses journées. Elle venait de terminer un dossier qui rejoignit alors la pile constituée de ses semblables et laissa son dos reposer sur le dossier de son imposante chaise de bureau. Elle était fatiguée par la masse de travail sous laquelle elle croulait depuis quelques temps, mais au moins était-elle satisfaite.

Depuis bientôt deux semaines, sa fille n'avait eu aucun contact avec Emma Swan. Ses menaces avaient de toute évidence eu l'effet escompté et Regina avait enfin obéi. Elle pouvait savourer la satisfaction d'avoir comme toujours les pleins pouvoirs. Dans peu de temps une rencontre avec Leopold serait organisée et alors elle pourrait commencer à se pencher sur les préparatifs du mariage. Bientôt, Daniel et Emma ne serait plus que de lointains souvenirs et la descendance de la famille Mills serait assurée.

Tandis qu'un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la mairesse, la ligne interne de son téléphone sonna. Contrariée d'être interrompue, elle décrocha d'un geste coléreux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? aboya-t-elle à sa secrétaire.

\- _Monsieur Gold souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. Dois-je lui demander de repasser ?_

Gold ? Que venait faire ce vautour ici ? Les traits de la rousse se crispèrent alors que ses mâchoires se contractaient.

\- Faites-le entrer, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- _Bien, Madame Mills._

Cora raccrocha le téléphone sans un remerciement puis elle se leva et lissa sa jupe. Quelques secondes après, des coups étaient frappés à la porte.

\- Entrez, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rumple fit son entrée dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, très chère, commença l'homme avec le sourire en coin qui lui était propre.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? attaqua immédiatement la mairesse.

\- Voilà un accueil pour le moins glacial. Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être chaleureuse avec toi. Venons-en aux faits. Que veux-tu ?

\- Seulement discuter. C'est chose courante entre amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami.

\- En effet, je ne pense pas avoir eu un jour cette place à tes yeux puisque je suis passé du statut d'amant à celui de moins que rien, si j'ose dire, grinça l'antiquaire.

\- Vas-tu oui ou non répondre à ma question ?

Le sourire de Rumple refit son apparition sur son visage et il vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui faisaient face au bureau de la mairesse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas invité à t'asseoir, fit remarquer celle-ci d'un ton sec.

\- Ne te gêne pas pour moi, je m'en octroie moi-même le droit.

Cora serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas et s'assit à son tour.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? reprit l'hybride.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais enfin obtenu ce que tu voulais. Ta fille est à nouveau sous ta domination comme elle l'a toujours été, elle t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, et Emma Swan est écartée. Tu dois être satisfaite, je me trompe ?

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de tout cela ? interrogea Cora, méfiante.

Rumple se pencha vers le bureau, comme s'il était sur le point de faire une confidence, et son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois avoir gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis convaincue, répondit la rousse.

A ces mots, les commissures des lèvres de l'homme remontèrent pour dessiner un nouveau sourire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûre de toi, cela t'a déjà joué des tours par le passé.

La mairesse adopta un air interdit et son interlocuteur entreprit d'approfondir sa pensée.

\- Tu as tué ce pauvre Daniel et tu pensais que cela suffirait à garder Regina sous ton autorité, mais preuve en est faite que tu te trompais.

Le sourire de l'antiquaire s'élargit quand il vit les phalanges de Cora blanchir et ses traits se crisper.

\- Ne crois pas que ce genre de séparation suffira à briser ce qui existe entre elles, c'est loin d'être suffisant. Si tu veux être certaine d'y parvenir, tu devras les tuer toutes les deux, railla Rumple avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Regina se mariera avec l'homme que j'ai choisi pour elle, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais. J'ai vu ce qui existait entre Emma et Regina, et pour l'avoir déjà moi-même expérimenté, je sais reconnaître un amour sincère quand j'en vois un.

\- Tu vas me dire que c'est avec moi que tu as connu cet amour dont tu parles ? Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Rumple.

Le ton sarcastique de Cora ne suffit pas à ébranler l'hybride qui resta de marbre.

\- Ris pendant qu'il en est encore temps, car bientôt tu t'en mordras les doigts.

\- Tes menaces ne me font pas peur.

\- Des menaces ? Je crois que tu te fourvoies sur mes intentions, très chère. Je viens simplement te mettre en garde. La menace ne vient certainement pas de moi, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Cora sur un ton méfiant.

Rumple la toisa d'un air suffisant, savourant par avance la réaction qu'allait probablement avoir la mairesse. Après quelques instants, il se pencha vers elle comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt et dit d'une voix basse.

\- Ces deux jeunes filles sont faites pour être ensemble, que tu le veuilles ou non. Essaye de faire du mal à l'une d'entre elles, et tu subiras la colère de l'autre. Essaye de les séparer, et elles finiront toujours par se retrouver. Essaye de faire taire leur amour, et il sera plus fort que jamais. Je te l'ai dit…

L'homme marqua une pause et se redressa sur sa chaise avant de reprendre sur un ton presque enjoué.

\- Tu devras les tuer toutes les deux pour être certaine de mettre fin à tout cela.

\- Regina a déjà complètement rejeté Emma Swan pour la protéger, j'ai déjà gagné.

\- Au contraire, tu as perdu, et ce depuis longtemps. Dès lors qu'elles se sont rencontrées puis rapprochées, tu avais perdu.

Les deux interlocuteurs se fixèrent l'un et l'autre pendant un long moment de silence avant que Rumple ne prenne à nouveau la parole entre ses dents serrées, aussi bien par la haine qu'il ressentait pour Cora que par la satisfaction de tenir enfin sa revanche.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Cora. Ta lignée touche à sa fin, et cette fin, tu n'as fait que la retarder en choisissait Henry plutôt que moi. C'est ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?

La rousse resta muette mais le fixa d'un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu m'as préféré un loup garou dans le seul but de conserver le sang de ta famille, et au final, cette union a donné naissance à une jeune fille qui causera ta perte. Cette élite de sangs purs que tu chéris tant aura tôt fait de t'abandonner quand ils apprendront que ta fille ne donnera jamais naissance à un lycanthrope.

A nouveau, la mairesse ne prononça pas un mot et l'hybride poursuivit donc.

\- Elles trouveront un moyen d'être à nouveau réunies et tu ne pourras rien y faire, absolument rien.

Rumple se pencha vers la louve au point que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais celle-ci ne se déroba pas.

\- Tu as perdu, Cora. Et moi, j'ai obtenu la vengeance que j'attendais depuis tant d'années.

La rousse se crispa encore plus si cela était possible. La colère et la rage émanaient de toute sa personne et ses yeux étaient fixés dans ceux de l'antiquaire qui lui, jubilait presque.

L'hybride se leva avec élégance et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta. Il se tourna lentement vers Cora qui n'avait pas bougé et la regarda avec ce sourire exaspérant qui lui était propre.

\- Il est possible que j'ai appris à ta fille quelques tours de passe-passe que je t'avais enseignés à toi aussi. Tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère ?

Sur ce, l'homme se tourna à nouveau et sortit. Il referma la porte avec délicatesse, sans un bruit, et la lycanthrope l'entendit descendre les escaliers.

Quand elle desserra ses poings et ouvrit les mains, elle constata que ses paumes avaient été entaillées par ses ongles tant elle s'était crispée. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, elle se leva prestement, bien décidée à ne pas prendre en compte tout ce que venait de lui dire Rumple, et rangea quelques dossiers dans une armoire.

Ce satané bâtard délirait. Regina était sous son emprise, trop effrayée pour désobéir à nouveau, et elle n'avait rien à craindre d'une pauvre petite sang mêlée comme Emma Swan, dont les parents étaient tout juste bon à offrir des sourires niais à tout va et à débiter des idioties sur l'amour.

Non, vraiment, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Tous les jours, Emma guettait le moment où la mairesse serait absente suffisamment longtemps pour mettre son plan à exécution. Ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Alors qu'elle rentrait du lycée en fin d'après-midi, elle avait aperçu Cora sortir du manoir puis quitter sa propriété au volant de sa berline noire. Elle venait de démarrer quand elle avait été arrêtée par le Docteur Hooper. Bien que la mairesse ait rapidement coupé court à la conversation, ils avaient tout de même échangé quelques mots que la blonde, cachée non loin, avait entendus. Cora quittait la ville pour se rendre à un dîner avec de potentiels investisseurs pour un projet de voie rapide passant près de la ville, elle serait donc absente pour plusieurs heures. Satisfaite, Emma était rentrée chez elle presque souriante pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

Le dîner s'était passé dans un calme troublé uniquement par les quelques conversation de ses parents. Tous les repas se passaient ainsi depuis qu'Emma ne voyait plus Regina. Mary-Margaret et David tentaient bien de l'inclure dans leurs échanges, mais la plupart du temps ses réponses étaient brèves et son ton dénué d'intérêt pour ce qui se disait. Dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, la blonde monta dans sa chambre sans un mot pour ses parents de plus en plus inquiets pour elle.

Elle passa la soirée dans sa chambre à s'occuper comme elle pouvait sur son ordinateur portable. Quand enfin elle entendit ses parents aller se coucher, elle attendit une trentaine de minutes avant de descendre les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Elle enfila ses bottes et sa veste avec tout autant de précautions, puis elle se glissa dehors en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Quand elle estima être suffisamment éloignée de la maison, elle commença à courir pour arriver à destination au plus vite.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Emma pour atteindre son objectif : le manoir Mills. Par mesure de précaution, elle alla vérifier le garage et fut heureuse de voir qu'il était vide. Cora n'était toujours pas rentrée, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle elle serait de retour, et elle ne devait donc pas perdre une minute.

La jeune fille contourna le manoir pour arriver dans le jardin qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la lumière de la chambre de Regina éteinte, mais essaya tout de même d'appeler son prénom. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle se décida à poser le sac qu'elle portait sur son épaule par terre et à sortir de sa poche les petits cailloux qu'elle avait ramassés en venant. La blonde commença à lancer ses projectiles contre la fenêtre de la chambre de la brune et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir une lumière s'allumer.

Le visage de Regina apparut à la fenêtre et un air de stupéfaction se peignit sur ses traits quand elle reconnut celle qui venait de la réveiller. La brune s'empressa d'ouvrir.

\- Mais enfin Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea-t-elle paniquée.

\- Je suis venue te chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si ma mère te voit elle-

\- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas là pour l'instant. Il ne faut pas traîner, elle pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Justement, tu dois partir avant qu'elle ne revienne.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

\- Tu sais bien que ma mère ne veut plus qu'on se voit. Rentre chez toi.

\- Non.

\- Emma, s'il-te-plaît… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu partes ?

\- Viens avec moi.

Regina, qui jusque-là semblait inquiète à l'idée que Cora n'arrive et ne découvre la blonde, se figea tout à coup, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? balbutia la louve.

\- Habille-toi et viens avec moi, c'est tout.

\- Mais… Pour aller où ?

Pour toute réponse, Emma désigna de la main le sac de sport qu'elle avait posé au sol un peu plus tôt, puis elle releva les yeux vers la brune et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- On quitte Storybrooke.

* * *

_**Un chapitre un peu court, mais qui comme le précédent sert plutôt de transition. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça va être le début d'un petit répit pour nos deux héroïnes, j'espère que ce que je prévois vous plaira :) Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je publierai le prochain chapitre, sans doute demain, et je verrai si j'en publie plusieurs comme aujourd'hui ou pas.**_

_**Je répondrai aux reviews des guests dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis !**_

_**Teaser :**_  
_**Emma et Regina tentent le tout pour le tout en quittant la ville pour échapper à leurs parents. Lucides quant à leurs chances de réussir, elles cherchent surtout à profiter du temps qu'elles pourront passer ensemble. Mais une révélation de Regina et tout pourrait une nouvelle fois être remis en cause…**_

_**Bon j'avoue, le teaser fait un peu peur, surtout sur la fin... Mais faites-moi confiance et contentez-vous de lire, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ;)**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	33. Direction Boston

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Pour aujourd'hui ce sera deux chapitres, donc je publierai le deuxième juste après celui-là.  
**__**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Storybrooke était plongée dans la nuit, silencieuse, comme à son habitude. La Lune était presque pleine, si bien qu'elle rendait les lampadaires disposés à intervalles réguliers dans les rues plus ou moins inutiles. Là, dans cette quiétude, deux silhouettes couraient vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Regina avait d'abord été réticente, mais à force d'insister, Emma l'avait convaincue de la suivre. En quelques minutes elle s'était habillée, puis elle était sortie directement par la fenêtre en s'aidant de la gouttière pour rejoindre la blonde. A peine arrivée au sol, elle avait embrassé sa petite amie comme si sa vie en dépendait, baiser que lui avait volontiers rendu la vampire. Puis, sans perdre de temps, les deux adolescentes s'étaient empressées de quitter les lieux.

Elles parcouraient maintenant les rues avec pour seul but de rejoindre une route à l'écart de la ville d'où elles pourraient faire du stop.

Toutes les deux endurantes en raison de leur nature de lycanthrope et de vampire, elles n'avaient aucun mal à maintenir une bonne cadence en se passant régulièrement le sac qu'Emma avait pris pour emmener quelques affaires pour elles deux. Après une trentaine de minutes, elles atteignirent une route déserte, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné l'heure. Il était presque une heure du matin et un tel endroit n'était que peu fréquenté pendant la journée, encore moins en pleine nuit.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à trottiner à côté de la voie bétonnée, mettant leur pouce bien en évidence dès qu'un véhicule approchait. Les deux premiers furent des voitures qui poursuivirent leur route comme si elles n'avaient pas été là. Puis, ce fut un camion, qui lui s'arrêta. Emma se hissa au niveau de la fenêtre pour s'adresser au conducteur, mais quand elle vit son air peu engageant, elle prétendit qu'elles voulaient aller dans la direction opposée, ce qui sembla suffire. L'homme repartit, l'air dépité, et la blonde ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire une fois qu'il fut loin.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'indigna sa petite amie. Tu as vu la tête qu'il avait ? Il aurait pu s'en prendre à nous.

\- Oh je t'en prie Regina ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur ?

\- C'est légitime, répliqua la brune avec un air pincé.

\- Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'on n'est pas de simples adolescentes seules au bord d'une route en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me permets de penser qu'une louve et une vampire n'ont pas grand-chose à craindre, le premier qui s'en prendra à nous s'en mordra les doigts.

\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça… admit Regina.

\- Le premier qui te touche aura affaire à moi ! argua la blonde, ce qui fit sourire sa petite amie.

Sur ces mots, elles reprirent leur marche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un pick-up qui s'arrêta à leur niveau.

\- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, commença le conducteur. Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?

L'homme avait l'air bien moins dérangé que le précédent, ce qui mit immédiatement Emma en confiance.

\- On va à Boston, répondit-elle.

\- Vous êtes seules ? Ce n'est pas très prudent, il y a des types pas nets partout vous savez.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on sait se défendre. Vous pouvez nous emmener alors ? reprit la jeune fille qui ne perdait pas le nord.

\- Bien sûr, c'est là que je vais. Montez.

\- Ça vous embête si on va derrière ?

\- Non, mais il ne fait pas très chaud vous savez.

\- On a ce qu'il faut, répliqua-t-elle en indiquant le sac qu'elle avait sur l'épaule. Et on aimerait bien profiter du ciel dégagé pour regarder les étoiles.

\- Très bien, comme vous voudrez.

Emma prit la main de sa petite amie et monta à l'arrière du pick-up sans perdre de temps. Une fois qu'elles furent installées le conducteur redémarra et aussitôt, le vent se mit à fouetter leur visage et leurs cheveux à toutes les deux.

La vampire observa la lycanthrope et s'aperçut alors que ses cheveux étaient en un peu plus longs que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée quelques mois auparavant. Cette longueur lui allait à ravir. Voyant Regina frissonner, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac de sport. Elle en sortit une couverture qu'elle mit sur elles deux pour les protéger du froid et du vent. La brune vint se blottir contre elle, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les traits d'Emma.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, jusqu'à ce que la blonde indique le ciel du doigt.

\- Regarde.

Regina s'exécuta et elle découvrit alors avec émerveillement le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Storybrooke avait beau être une petite ville, les éclairages y étaient suffisants pour masquer cette beauté nocturne. Les deux adolescentes restèrent ainsi à admirer les étoiles, la louve glissant sa main dans celle de sa petite amie.

\- C'est de la folie ce qu'on est en train de faire, murmura Regina

\- Je sais, répondit la blonde sur un ton calme et posé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand nos parents nous auront retrouvées ?

\- N'y pensons pas pour l'instant. On a une toute petite chance de réussir à les semer pour de bon, et si on n'y arrive pas, alors on réfléchira à ça en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, on va profiter des quelques jours qui s'offrent à nous, rien que toi et moi. D'accord ?

Regina lui offrit un sourire accompagné d'un regard amoureux. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle se cala mieux sur son épaule et se blottit davantage contre elle. Quelques minutes après, elle dormait.

Emma regarda sa petite amie dormir paisiblement pendant quelques instants. Endormie, elle était encore plus belle qu'en temps normal. Elle paraissait apaisée, comme si plus aucun élément du monde extérieur ne pouvait l'atteindre, et elle était visiblement bercée par le ronronnement du moteur. La vampire détacha son regard de la louve et se plongea dans la contemplation du magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à elle dans le ciel nocturne, un sourire fermement ancré sur ses lèvres en cet instant dont elle aurait voulu qu'il dure éternellement.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma fut réveillée en sursaut quand l'une des roues du pickup passa dans un trou, ce qui provoqua une brusque secousse. Elle porta immédiatement son attention sur Regina pour constater qu'elle aussi venait d'être tirée du sommeil. Elles échangèrent un sourire et un bref baiser avant que la brune n'indique quelque chose de son doigt dans le dos de sa petite amie, visiblement stupéfaite. Celle-ci se retourna et découvrit alors un spectacle époustouflant.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et les premiers rayons dardaient à l'horizon, embrasant le ciel en un dégradé d'orangers absolument magnifique. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent bouche bée, chacune se demandant ce qui était le plus beau de ce lever de soleil ou des étoiles qui avaient veillé sur elles pendant la nuit.

Elles furent rappelées à la réalité par le conducteur qui dut crier suffisamment fort pour couvrir le bruit du moteur et les claquements de l'air dus à la vitesse.

\- On sera arrivés d'ici une petite heure.

Elles se contentèrent d'acquiescer et l'homme hocha la tête en les voyant faire dans le rétroviseur.

Emma et Regina passèrent le reste du voyage à contempler le paysage, et plus particulièrement le lever du soleil, tout en échangeant de temps à autres de tendres baisers. Elles sourirent à l'unisson quand les premiers immeubles se profilèrent à l'horizon. Malgré l'heure matinale, les embouteillages étaient déjà partout. Voyant que le pickup avançait au pas, elles préférèrent continuer en marchant, l'occasion pour elles de se dégourdir les jambes après cette nuit de voyage.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié le conducteur et avoir réussi à le convaincre de prendre quelques billets en guise de compensation, les deux adolescentes prirent la direction du centre-ville.

Elles marchèrent longuement, s'émerveillant de tout, elles qui venaient d'une petite bourgade. Quand elles aperçurent une station de métro elles prirent les escaliers et s'engouffrèrent sous terre. Regina grimaça, son nez sensible agressé par les odeurs nauséabondes qui régnaient dans les tunnels souterrains. Elles prirent des tickets sans perdre de temps et étudièrent le plan des lignes avant de sauter dans le premier métro qui arriva.

En quelques minutes à peine, elles furent arrivées à destination. Elles émergèrent par des escaliers semblables aux premiers qu'elles avaient empruntés, et alors elles ne surent plus où donner de la tête.

Leurs regards étaient attirés à tout instant, partout où leurs yeux se posaient il y avait quelque chose de captivant à voir et l'agitation était omniprésente. C'était à la fois excitant et angoissant pour elles qui n'étaient pas habituées à de telles villes.

\- C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais ! s'extasia Emma.

\- Tu n'es jamais venue ? s'étonna sa petite amie.

\- Non. Mes parents ne sont pas du genre à voyager à droite à gauche, ils sont très attachés à Storybrooke. On a rarement quitté la ville et ça toujours été pour aller en vacances dans des endroits calmes.

\- Je vois. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu m'emmener avec elle pendant ses voyages d'affaire, alors moi non plus je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de pays.

Elles s'extasièrent encore quelques instants de ce qui les entourait avant de se reprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda la vampire.

\- Je ne sais pas, on reste combien de temps ici ?

\- On peut passer la nuit ici mais il faudra partir demain si on ne veut pas prendre le risque d'écourter notre road trip.

\- Dans ce cas on peut peut-être commencer par trouver un hôtel pour déposer nos affaires, et après on verra ce qu'i visiter.

\- C'est parti !

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma entra en trombe dans la chambre, elle lâcha négligemment le sac au sol et se précipita pour sauter sur le lit. Le matelas s'enfonça aisément sous son poids et elles s'enfouit dans les draps immaculés.

\- C'est le pied ! s'exclama la blonde.

Elle se roula sur le lit _king size_, profitant pleinement de la place qu'il offrait.

\- Viens Regina, c'est super !

La brune la rejoignit, plus hésitante. Dès qu'elle fut à côté d'elle, Emma la saisit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tout en roulant, ce qui fit rire sa petite amie.

\- Je sens qu'on va passer une très bonne nuit, dit la vampire.

\- Cette chambre coûte une fortune, tes parents vont te tuer.

En partant, Emma avait emporté tout le liquide qu'elle avait pu trouver chez elle et avait également subtilisé la carte bancaire de sa mère dont elle connaissait le code et dont elle s'était servie pour payer leur nuit.

\- On a dit qu'on ne pensait pas aux conséquences pour l'instant, grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison, admit la louve. Ne pensons à rien et profitons !

Sur ce, elle attira la blonde à elle pour un nouveau baiser.

Peu après, elles étaient de nouveau dehors, prêtes à entamer leur journée de visites et plus enthousiastes que jamais.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Le soir venu, Emma et Regina rejoignirent leur chambre. Elles avaient passé la journée à courir à droite à gauche pour en voir le plus possible et elles étaient maintenant épuisées. Elles s'étaient promenées dans des parcs, avaient parcouru le _Freedom Trail_, visité différents musée à la demande de Regina et avait pu profiter pour le déjeuner de la cuisine française proposée par un restaurant tenu par une femme venue tout droit de Paris.

Alors que Regina venait de s'effondrer sur le lit avec un manque de distinction qui ne lui ressemblait pas, sa petite amie vint lui voler un baiser.

\- Ça t'embête si je passe sous la douche la première ? demanda cette dernière.

A ces mots, la louve se redressa sur ses deux coudes, soudain pleine d'énergie.

\- Qui te parle d'y aller avant ou après moi ?

Emma ne saisit le sens de ces paroles qu'en voyant un sourire coquin se dessiner sur la bouche si parfaite de Regina. La brune se leva, cette fois avec élégance, et s'avança d'une démarche sensuelle vers la vampire. Elle la saisit par la taille pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser, puis elle commença à avancer, faisant ainsi reculer Emma en direction de la salle de bain. Celle-ci, prise au dépourvu et encore légèrement mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, se laissa guider.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la douche, leur haut à toutes les deux était déjà tombé, victimes des mains expertes de Regina. Les vêtements restants eurent tôt fait de rejoindre leurs camarades au sol et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amantes se trouvaient sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Regina parsemait sa petite amie de baisers dans le cou et sur la poitrine et cette dernière se laissait faire avec plaisir. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle sentit la main de la brune se poser sur son pubis, rapidement suivi d'un gémissement quand ce furent ses doigts qui s'introduisirent entre ses lèvres intimes. Plus sûre d'elle que lors de leurs premiers rapports, la brune entreprit de venir caresser le clitoris de son amante et se délecta de ses gémissements qui commencèrent à emplir l'atmosphère rendue humide par la vapeur d'eau.

Si lors du weekend qu'elles avaient passé ensemble chez Emma, les orgasmes n'avaient pas toujours été au rendez-vous, cette fois la louve fut satisfaite d'entendre des cris de jouissances s'échapper de la gorge de la blonde quand elle atteignit le septième ciel. Elle la soutint quand les derniers spasmes de plaisir furent passés et que tous les muscles d'Emma se détendirent, puis elles passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser.

Regina stoppa la main de la vampire quand celle-ci commença à la diriger vers son entre-jambe, ce qui fit naître un air contrarié sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois-moi, mais tu auras tout le temps de me rendre la pareille plus tard dans la soirée. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de finir de nous laver et de commander quelque chose au room service pour le dîner ? Et après on pourrait sortir ?

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les deux adolescentes entreprirent de terminer leur douche, pour de bon cette fois. Néanmoins, Emma ne se priva pas de quelques caresses quand elle savonna le dos de sa petite amie.

Une fois qu'elles furent lavées et séchées, la blonde retourna dans la chambre, simplement couverte d'une serviette, et appela le room service pour commander leur repas pendant que Regina s'habillait.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que leur commande n'arrive et elles dégustèrent leurs plats en regardant un _talk show_ à la télévision et en discutant de tout et de rien. Qu'il était plaisant de pouvoir s'embrasser et se câliner sans craindre qu'à tout instant quelqu'un ne les surprenne !

Sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, les deux jeunes filles s'attaquèrent au mini bar de leur chambre. Elles en sortirent tout ce qui s'y trouvaient et tentèrent des mélanges plus improbables les uns que les autres, certains délicieux, d'autres absolument imbuvables. Elles ne virent pas le temps passer tandis qu'elles buvaient et que leurs rires devenaient de plus en plus bruyants, et quand enfin elles se décidèrent à quitter l'hôtel pour se mettre en quête d'une boîte de nuit où passer la soirée, il était presque minuit.

Elles n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps avant de trouver un club à leur convenance, et après avoir fait la queue quelques minutes, elles purent entrer sans problème. Regina s'installa à une table tandis qu'Emma se dirigeait déjà vers le bar. Elle revint avec une bouteille de vodka à la main et entreprit de leur servir à chacune un verre. La blonde leva le sien.

\- A nous ?

\- A nous ! répéta la louve.

Elles trinquèrent et avalèrent leur verre respectif d'une traite, ce qui fit naître une grimace sur leur visage à toutes les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire un petit jeu ? proposa Emma une fois que la brûlure de sa gorge se fut estompée.

\- Quel genre de jeu ?

\- Tu connais le « je n'ai jamais/j'ai déjà » ? demanda la vampire en remplissant les deux verres.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est très simple, tu vas voir. L'une d'entre nous dit quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait ou qu'elle a déjà fait, et si l'autre n'est pas dans ce cas, alors elle boit.

Cette explication était sans doute rendue confuse par l'alcool, si bien que Regina fronça les sourcils, un peu déconcertée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre.

\- Le mieux c'est que je te donne un exemple je crois. Je commence.

La blonde prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de se lancer.

\- J'ai déjà fait un rêve érotique où tu étais présente. Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Non ! s'indigna la brune.

\- Il n'y aurait pas de mal à ça tu sais, au contraire, j'en serais même très flattée. Bref, si ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, alors tu bois.

Regina ne chercha pas à comprendre et fit ce qu'on lui disait. Une nouvelle grimace tordit ses traits quand le liquide descendit dans son œsophage et elle reposa bruyamment son verre sur la table, sa petite amie se chargeant immédiatement de le remplir à nouveau.

\- Vas-y, à toi, lança celle-ci.

\- Très bien, laisse-moi le temps de trouver quelque chose.

Après un instant de silence que la blonde passa à contempler la louve, cette dernière prit la parole.

\- Je n'ai jamais fumé de cigarette.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, ma mère aurait immédiatement senti l'odeur.

\- Il va falloir que je remédie à ça !

\- Tais-toi et bois, railla la brune.

\- Comment tu sais que je dois boire.

\- Je t'ai déjà aperçue en train de tirer sur une cigarette au lycée, et rien que ta réaction prouve que tu as déjà fumé, la nargua Regina avec un sourire en coin.

Emma répondit au sourire avant d'avaler son verre, et cette fois ce fut au tour de sa petite amie de le remplir.

Quelques shooters plus tard, les deux adolescentes étaient encore plus euphoriques qu'à leur arrivée et riaient bruyamment et sans la moindre gêne. Néanmoins, la musique qui diffusait à plein volume suffisait largement à couvrir leurs voix et elles devaient même se parler à l'oreille pour s'entendre. Soudain, Emma se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la brune.

\- Viens, on va danser !

Regina se renfrogna. Même avec de l'alcool dans le sang, elle restait sur la défensive.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- Tu plaisantes ? T'étais en pleine forme il y a pas dix secondes !

\- Je n'ai pas très envie.

\- S'il-te-plaît Regina, pour me faire plaisir.

\- Je n'aime pas danser en public.

C'était la vérité. Elle était plutôt bonne danseuse, mais elle n'avait jamais osé s'exposer aux regards des autres mis à part lors de cette soirée pour l'anniversaire de Ruby. Elles avaient beau se trouver dans une boîte où la majorité des gens dansaient, pour elle se trémousser face à tant d'inconnus revenait à se donner en spectacle et à se ridiculiser par la même occasion. Malheureusement, cette explication ne sembla pas convenir à Emma.

\- Allez viens, on va s'amuser tu vas voir, dit-elle en prenant les mains de la louve pour l'attirer à elle.

La brune se déroba.

\- Je te dis que je n'ai pas envie ! s'énerva celle-ci avec un regard noir et un air sévère.

La vampire la toisa avec un air contrarié.

\- Très bien. Puisque tu ne veux pas profiter alors tu n'as qu'à rester là. Moi en tout cas, j'y vais.

Sans ajouter un mot, la blonde s'éloigna et se faufila entre les gens. Trop fière pour réagir, Regina se contenta de détourner le regard et de faire comme si cet abandon ne l'atteignait pas.

Cependant, même Regina avait ses limites en termes de patience, et elles furent atteintes au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à peine. Elle se leva avec empressement et commença à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage entre les danseurs. Les clients du club étaient collés les uns aux autres et semblaient en transe tandis que leurs corps s'agitaient. L'odeur de transpiration et d'alcool était plus forte dans la foule qu'à la table et l'odorat sensible de la jeune fille fut mis à rude épreuve. Plusieurs fois elle dut retenir un haut le cœur avant de finalement apercevoir la chevelure blonde comme les blés qu'elle recherchait. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, les cheveux de sa petite amie se détachaient parfaitement du décor. Regina s'approcha d'elle, et ce qu'elle vit alors la laissa pétrifiée.

Emma était en train de danser, mais elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne et aux épaules larges dansait avec elle. Ou plutôt contre elle. L'inconnu, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres. Il était habillé avec sobriété et élégance, portant un jean bien taillé et une chemise bleu ciel dont on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait d'être repassée tant elle était lisse. En l'observant, Regina se fit la réflexion que s'il avait existé une version masculine d'elle-même, ce jeune homme en aurait été la parfaite incarnation.

Sortant finalement de sa stupéfaction, elle se décida à agir. Cet inconnu qui dansait avec sa petite amie était bien trop proche d'elle à son goût, et surtout ses mains se baladaient à des endroits qui auraient dû lui être réservés à elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se faire un passage pour rejoindre le duo, elle se figea une nouvelle fois.

Emma venait de lui lancer un regard en coin, et un sourire narquois s'était alors dessiné sur ses lèvres. La vampire reporta son attention sur son cavalier, elle se colla encore plus à lui si cela était possible, et elle commença à approcher son visage du sien, menaçant à tout instant de l'embrasser mais ne franchissant à aucun moment la faible distance qui les séparait encore.

Regina était déjà passablement énervée quand elle avait découvert sa petite amie en train de danser avec un parfait inconnu, mais cette fois son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle bouscula sans ménagement les dernières personnes qui la séparaient encore d'Emma et l'atteignit sans mal.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'énerva-t-elle après avoir tiré la blonde pour la séparer du jeune homme.

\- Je m'amuse avec des gens prêts à le faire puisque tu es trop rabat-joie pour ça.

\- Excusez-moi, mais pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ? les interrompit l'inconnu d'un ton contrarié.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. C'était certain, il était sa version masculine jusque dans les moindres détails. Même son langage était semblable au sien ! A croire qu'Emma ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle pour aller jusqu'à choisir sa copie conforme pour la rendre jalouse…

\- Je suis sa petite amie, lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Ici, loin de l'emprise de sa mère, elle n'avait aucune honte ou crainte à le dire haut et fort.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, elle dit n'importe quoi. Je ne la connais même pas.

La brune regarda celle qui venait de parler, outrée. Emma affichait un air satisfait et elle se colla à nouveau à son partenaire de danse sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Bouche bée, Regina les regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Elle ne fut rappelée à la réalité qu'au moment où le jeune homme se pencha sur les lèvres de la vampire dans l'intention de l'embrasser. _N'y compte même pas !_

La louve s'interposa sans une seconde d'hésitation, et dès que l'inconnu fut suffisamment éloigné pour lui laisser le champ libre, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces. Le malheureux, victime de la force surhumaine de son agresseur – et sans doute aussi de l'alcool qu'il devait avoir dans le sang – bascula à l'arrière. Plusieurs personnes tombèrent avec lui et des cris de surprise et de mécontentement s'élevèrent. Par chance, l'altercation ne sembla pas attirer les vigiles.

Regina fit volte-face, furieuse mais aussi paniquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? cria-t-elle à Emma.

\- Pour te faire réagir. Tu peux bien faire un effort et danser avec moi pour me faire plaisir, non ? Et puis il faut qu'on profite du peu de temps qu'on va avoir ensemble.

\- Il y a d'autres façons de me faire réagir.

\- Apparemment non, alors j'ai employé la méthode qui me semblait la plus efficace.

\- Ça pour être efficace ça l'est. Tu allais l'embrasser ?

Entre temps, tous ceux qui étaient tombés s'étaient relevés, mais apparemment aucun n'osa défier Regina pour venir lui demander des comptes, sans doute étaient-ils trop effrayés par la force dont elle venait de faire preuve.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

\- Est-ce que tu allais l'embrasser ? reprit la brune dont les traits se crispaient petit à petit.

\- C'est bon, c'était seulement pour-

\- Réponds-moi ! cria soudain la brune, si fort qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de se pencher à l'oreille de son interlocutrice pour se faire entendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? s'impatienta la blonde. Bien sûr que non enfin ! Je veux bien admettre que je suis peut-être allée trop loin, mais je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! répliqua-t-elle, vexée que sa petite amie puisse croire une telle chose d'elle.

\- C'est vrai ? insista la lycanthrope.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu doutes de moi ?

\- J'ai raison ?

Les mots de Regina aveint dépassé sa pensée et elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit cela en voyant l'air blessé affiché par la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

La brune détourna le regard.

\- Regina, parle-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Emma voulut porter sa main au visage de sa petite amie pour l'obliger à la regarder, mais celle-ci se déroba.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

Le poids de la culpabilité refaisait surface et la louve commençait à perdre ses moyens. Sa petite amie la prit alors par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur table pour qu'elles s'assoient et discutent à l'écart du bruit et de la foule.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, je le vois bien. Dis-moi.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire d'où venait le problème. Si elle lui disait la vérité, Emma ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire confiance et elle la perdrait pour de bon.

\- Regina, appela doucement la blonde.

L'intéressée releva finalement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux qui la fixaient. Son visage affichait une expression indécise. Elle resta quelques secondes interdites avant de finalement prendre sa décision : elle allait tout lui dire. Au moins pourrait-elle, si Emma la quittait en apprenant la nouvelle, faire définitivement le deuil de son amour perdu. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans le mensonge, c'était trop lourd à porter.

\- Je te fais confiance, tu n'as aucun doute à avoir sur ça.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Le problème vient de moi. Je… J'ai peur que comme moi, dans un moment de faiblesse, tu… Tu craques.

Emma fronça les sourcils, à la fois soucieuse et perdue par les propos de la brune. La voir ainsi et surtout imaginer sa réaction une fois qu'elle lui aurait tout dit déchira le cœur de Regina. Alors elle prit son verre de vodka toujours plein dans une main comme pour relancer le jeu, inspira profondément, et se lança.

\- J'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'on est ensemble.

Emma n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, si bien que la brune crut pendant un instant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais la seconde d'après, l'expression de la vampire se décomposa. Pour autant, elle resta muette.

\- C'était pendant ton exclusion. Je suis allée aux écuries pour essayer de me changer les idées, et Robin était là. On a discuté, il a été à l'écoute et je me suis laissée aller. Il était tellement doux, tellement tendre. J'ai été faible, je n'ai pas su résister, et je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai imaginé une relation avec lui, je me suis dit que ce serait sans doute plus simple qu'avec toi vis-à-vis de ma mère. Mais très vite je me suis reprise et je me suis aperçue que ma mère n'accepterait jamais aucune personne qu'elle n'avait pas choisie pour moi, et surtout j'ai réalisé que Robin était à des années lumières de ce que toi tu représentes pour moi.

Emma ne disait rien et ne réagissait toujours pas. C'était comme si les mots lui glissaient dessus sans l'atteindre, sans qu'elle les entende. Regina voulut s'avancer pour lui prendre les mains après avoir reposé son verre, mais la blonde se déroba vivement. Elle la fixa et son expression changea pour passer d'un air déboussolé à un air méprisant.

\- Emma, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. Depuis que c'est arrivé il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que j'y pense, ça me hante quotidiennement. Si je pouvais changer les choses et ne pas être aussi faible je le ferais, crois-moi. Je t'a-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La gifle partit, rapide comme l'éclair, et la brûlure fut vive bien que tardive à arriver. Mais plus que la douleur sur sa joue, ce furent l'air blessé affiché par Emma et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux à tout instant qui firent souffrir la louve.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, la blonde se leva et partit précipitamment sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Regina resta immobile, incapable de retenir celle qu'elle aimait, et une larme s'échappa pour venir dégringoler sur sa joue.

* * *

_**Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz une fois de plus... Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : puisque je vais publier le chapitre 34 tout de suite, vous n'aurez pas à attendre pour savoir ce qui va se passer et quelles conséquences va avoir cet aveu.**_

_**lolo : Je comprends que tu aies détesté le chapitre 30, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que c'est quand même hard ce qui s'y passe... Avec la Cora que j'ai choisi de dépeindre dans cette fic, l'homophobie m'a paru être quelque chose d'évident, mais ça ne rend pas ça plus acceptable bien entendu... Pour Regina ne t'en fais pas, elle n'épousera pas Leopold, Cora n'arrivera pas à ses fins. Les parents d'Emma vont vraiment se ranger de leur côté, et ce très prochainement, mais ils n'interviendront pas de façon directe dans le conflit. Tu vas sans doute trouver ça lâche de leur part, mais dans cette histoire c'est avant tout Regina qui doit mener ce combat, personne ne pourra définitivement résoudre ce conflit tant qu'elle ne tiendra pas réellement tête à sa mère elle-même.**_  
_**Sinon pour ton hypothèse concernant Rumple, ça tient tout à fait la route ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire ça, mais non, ce n'est pas le père de Regina ahah ! Mais Rumple et Cora ont bien eu une relation, ce sera un petit peu expliqué plus tard ;)**_  
_**La suite sera plus tranquille et paisible (ça a commencé avec ce chapitre 33), au moins pour quelques chapitres, donc tu auras droit à un peu de répit ;)**_  
_**Merci pour ta fidélité en tant que lectrice !**_

_**Guest : Merci pour ta review et merci pour ton soutien, je suis contente que ça te plaise :)**_

_**Moony-Chach : Pour cette fic j'ai voulu faire de Rumple un personnage un peu moins détestable, je suis contente de voir que j'ai plus ou moins réussi d'après les retours que j'ai des lecteurs ^^ Sinon en effet, Regina a tout dit à Emma ! Alors notre chère blonde va-t-elle pouvoir lui pardonner... ?  
Je comprends que tu n'aies pas laissé de reviews pour chaque chapitre vu qu'il y en a eu pas mal en peu de temps, aucun problème ;) Merci d'être au rendez-vous à chaque fois en tout cas !**_

_**Teaser :**_  
_**Regina a finalement craqué et tout avoué. Le pardon sera-t-il encore possible… ?**_

_**Je vous dis à très vite puisque je vais tout de suite publier le deuxième chapitre du jour :)**_


	34. Passion sauvage

_**Comme promis, voilà le deuxième chapitre du jour !**_

_**Comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir : ce chapitre sera plus ou moins exclusivement du rating M. Je doute que vous soyez nombreux à cracher dessus et à ne pas aimer, mais sait-on jamais... :P**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Regina ne quitta la boîte de nuit qu'une heure après l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Emma. Elle avait passé tout ce temps les yeux perdus dans le vague, à se demander si elle avait vraiment pris la bonne décision. Quand elle sortit, elle constata que le temps avait changé. Le ciel plutôt dégagé à leur arrivée s'était rempli de nuages et l'orage menaçait. Malgré tout, elle marcha d'un pas las pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de partir, ce qui devait arriver arriva : un premier grondement se fit entendre, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième, et l'instant d'après, la pluie tombait en une averse torrentielle. Le temps qu'elle arrive, l'orage avait cessé, mais elle avait eu largement le temps d'être mouillée. Malgré la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle fit de son mieux pour essorer ses vêtements et ses cheveux avant d'entrer dans le hall de façon à épargner le sol. Malheureusement, tout ceci ne suffit pas et elle laissa une traînée d'eau derrière elle. Elle prit l'ascenseur et une fois arrivée face à la porte de la chambre, elle sortit sa carte magnétique de sa poche. Elle ouvrit et resta alors figée par la surprise.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver l'endroit vide, déserté par sa petite amie qui aurait sans doute préféré rentrer immédiatement à Storybrooke plutôt que de rester une minute de plus avec elle, elle découvrit une silhouette près de la fenêtre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais Regina parvint à voir que la blonde lui tournait le dos et faisait face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu à admirer on ne sait quoi à l'extérieur. Elle laissa la porte claquer puis resta immobile, ne sachant quoi faire.

Dehors, l'orage continuait à gronder bien que la pluie ait cessé, et les flashs de lumière éclairaient à intervalles réguliers la pièce. Elle observa la scène un long moment avant de finalement se décider à agir.

Elle s'approcha d'Emma et s'arrêta à un petit mètre d'elle.

\- Emma, est-ce qu'on peut en parler ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Je sais que tu dois probablement me détester comme tu n'as jamais détesté personne en ce moment, mais… J'aimerais au moins t'expliquer. Je sais que ça ne pardonnera pas ce que j'ai fait, mais j'aimerais t'expliquer comment c'est arrivé.

Toujours rien.

\- Emma, s'il-te-plaît. Je… Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Il y eut un temps de flottement. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Puis tout à coup, alors que le tonnerre se déchaînait subitement, immédiatement suivi par un vif éclair, Emma se mit en mouvement. Tout du moins si l'on pouvait parler de simple mouvement.

L'action fut si rapide que même Regina ne la vit pas venir.

En une fraction de seconde, la vampire s'était retournée face à elle et l'avait violemment plaquée contre le mur le plus proche. Ses muscles étaient contractés et son attitude menaçante, et pourtant, Regina n'avait pas peur. Si la blonde se défoulait sur elle, alors ce serait tant mieux. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

\- Tu es à moi, lui chuchota la voix grave d'Emma, ce qui surprit la brune.

Même en ayant peu ouvert la bouche en parlant, cela avait suffi pour dévoiler ses dents et la louve s'aperçut alors que ses canines de vampire étaient au rendez-vous. Sa petite amie lui avait confié pendant la journée qu'après leur séparation forcée, elle avait passé une semaine sans boire de sang et que de nouveau, depuis quelques jours, elle n'avait pas ingurgité une seule goutte du liquide rouge. Mais malgré cette privation dont elle avait connaissance et la menace que cela impliquait, pas une seule seconde Regina n'eut peur.

\- Tu es à moi seule, reprit la vampire d'un ton plus ferme.

Emma était furieuse contre elle, elle lui en voulait, c'était évident. Pourtant, la brune savait ses sentiments à son égard suffisamment forts pour qu'elle n'ait rien à craindre. Emma ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Aussi ne fit-elle pas le moindre geste pour se défendre quand la blonde ouvrit la bouche et dévoila ses crocs acérés. Elle encercla son cou de ses dents et serra légèrement, mais à aucun moment elle ne fit couler son sang. Elle donna un coup de langue et alors Regina soupira malgré elle. Cette dernière sentit la prise sur son cou se desserrer et alors la vampire reprit la parole.

\- Dis-le.

La brune avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Je veux t'entendre le dire.

La ton d'Emma était extrêmement calme, presque neutre. C'en était effrayant.

Regina avala à nouveau sa salive pour tenter de soulager sa gorge qu'elle sentait soudain sèche.

\- Je suis à toi. Je t'appartiens, Emma. Je ne veux que toi. Je t'appartiens pour toujours.

A cet instant, ce fut comme si toutes les émotions refoulées jusqu'à présent refaisaient surface. Emma se rua sur les lèvres de la lycanthrope et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle la dévorait littéralement de baiser, et bien qu'à nouveau elle ne fit pas une seule fois couler de sang, elle la mordit à plusieurs reprises.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, elle raffermit la prise qu'elle avait déjà sur les hanches de son amante et la décolla brusquement du mur. Elle recula de quelque pas, entraînant la brune avec elle, puis elle se retourna et jeta celle-ci sur le lit sans ménagement et sans se soucier de ses vêtements trempés. Dans un même élan, elle retira son haut avant de se jeter sur Regina avec une énergie animale.

La louve la regarda faire avec une lueur d'excitation pour cette nouvelle Emma qu'elle découvrait, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas contempler bien longtemps. Elle reprit rapidement ses baisers langoureux qui firent gémir son amante. Après un moment passé à s'embrasser, la vampire décolla ses lèvres de celles de la brune et se redressa. Ses yeux étaient devenus en partie rouges et le rubis gagnait du terrain sur l'émeraude à vue d'œil. Ses canines avaient une taille impressionnante et il sembla alors à Regina qu'elle ne les avait jamais vues aussi grandes. Pourtant, ce qui aurait terrorisé n'importe qui d'autre déclencha un long frisson chez la brune. Mais pas un frisson de peur. C'était un frisson d'excitation.

Sans attendre une seconde, la vampire approcha sa bouche du cou de Regina, mais cette fois encore, celle-ci n'eut pas peur. Elle lui faisait confiance et ne se sentait absolument pas en danger comme cela avait parfois pu être le cas par le passé. Et alors, Emma lui prouva qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance absolue en elle. Elle referma ses crocs sur la peau tendre du cou de sa victime, mais au lieu de mordre jusqu'au sang comme elle l'aurait fait par instinct, elle mordit juste assez pour provoquer une légère douleur mais qui n'en était que plus grisante. Elle se mit à embrasser, mordre et lécher le cou de la brune qui ne put contenir des soupirs et des gémissements de contentement. La blonde remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire et y laissa une marque rouge sans pour autant faire couler la moindre goutte de sang.

Tout en continuant à s'occuper de la peau laissée à nu par le décolleté de son amante, Emma passa une main dans son dos pour l'inciter à se redresser. La brune obtempéra et son haut fut retiré en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. La vampire ne perdit pas de temps et dans la foulée, elle retira également le soutien-gorge de sa petite amie. Ce fut ensuite au tour de sa jupe de rejoindre les autres vêtements déjà au sol. En quelques secondes à peine, la louve se retrouva seulement couverte par une culotte en dentelle noir et rouge qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint.

Emma resta un instant immobile, détaillant avec un regard prédateur le corps si parfait qui s'offrait à elle. Regina, loin de vouloir être laissée en reste retira à son tour le soutien-gorge de son amante. Elle n'eut même pas à se charger de son jean qu'elle enleva elle-même précipitamment après s'être levée.

Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus habillée que de son shorty noir, la blonde remonta sur le lit. Regina s'était légèrement reculée et sa petite amie avança donc vers elle à quatre pattes, tel un animal. Dès qu'elle fut au-dessus d'elle, ce fut la louve qui la saisit brusquement par la nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Elles échangèrent des baisers enflammés tandis que leurs mains partaient sans gêne à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Leurs gestes étaient dépourvus de tendresse. Ils étaient brusques, pressants et pressés, impatients. Alors que leurs premiers rapports avaient été doux et intimes, celui-ci était sauvage, presque brutal par moment. Elles laissaient toutes les deux ressortir leur nature profonde, cachée depuis tant d'années, et le plaisir n'en était que décuplé. Se laissant ainsi aller à leurs pulsions, elles ne ressentaient plus aucune contrainte et chacune, par instinct, voulait prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais aucune ne voulant se soumettre, leur rapport devenait animal et prenait des allures d'affrontement. C'était ce qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux.

Elles avaient déjà expérimenté la tendresse et les caresses délicates. Ce qu'elles voulaient maintenant c'était sentir l'autre, donner du plaisir et en recevoir. L'une comme l'autre savait que cette escapade ne durerait pas éternellement, que tôt ou tard on les retrouverait, et qu'alors à nouveau elles ne pourraient plus vivre leur relation comme elles l'entendaient. Elles étaient parfaitement lucides sur ce point. Et c'est pour cette raison que ce qu'elles voulaient à cet instant, c'était de la passion à l'état brut.

C'était un lâcher prise total, dénué de toute retenue. Ce qu'elles voulaient, elles le prenaient. Ce qu'elles donnaient, elles l'offraient sans retenue. C'était intense. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'elles avaient connu jusqu'à présent, une sensation nouvelle qu'aucune d'elle n'avait encore ressenti.

Aucune d'elles n'avait la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elles s'étaient écroulées sur le lit pour se livrer à leurs ébats. Emma commença bientôt à faire descendre ses baisers de plus en plus bas puis elle fit glisser le dernier rempart à la nudité de son amante le long de ses interminables jambes. La brune savait où cela allait la mener, et pourtant elle ne ressentit aucune appréhension. Elle en avait envie, Emma en avait envie, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, la blonde s'était mise à l'œuvre. Les mains fermement agrippées à ses hanches, elle avait maintenant la tête entre ses jambes. Dès le premier coup de langue, Regina se crispa et gémit sans retenue. La vampire lécha l'intimité de son amante sur toute sa longueur en prenant le temps de la goûter comme elle le voulait. Ce simple geste lui fit tourner la tête. Il lui fallait plus, beaucoup plus.

Sans perdre de temps, Emma vint titiller l'antre de la brune qui se cambra subitement et bascula sa tête à l'arrière. Voyant que l'effet était celui qu'elle attendait, elle alla jusqu'à pénétrer sa partenaire avec sa langue et fit remonter ses mains sur son buste pour atteindre sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta en sentant ses tétons dressés d'excitation et les saisit alors entre ses doigts pour les faire rouler. Regina gémit bruyamment et sans la moindre retenue, rendue folle par le plaisir qui montait en elle.

Emma abandonna l'un des seins de son amante pour faire descendre sa main droite jusqu'à son sexe. Tandis que sa langue s'occupait de caresser son clitoris, ses doigts eux, se frayèrent un passage pour la pénétrer. Regina se cambra encore davantage et poussa un cri de plaisir non dissimulé. Ses mains déjà plongées dans la chevelure blonde de sa petite amie s'y agrippèrent avec force, geste que la vampire prit comme un encouragement. Satisfaire celle qu'elle aimait était le seul but d'Emma, aussi ne faiblit-elle pas à un seul instant.

Les gémissements de Regina étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus forts. Elle était en train de venir, Emma pouvait le sentir à ses parois internes qui se resserraient progressivement autour de ses doigts.

\- Continue, souffla Regina d'une voix plus grave et sensuelle que jamais.

La blonde s'exécuta et redoubla d'efforts, bien décidée à amener la louve au septième ciel.

Soudain, les doigts de la vampire furent véritablement piégés. Alors que jusqu'à présent la brune s'agitait frénétiquement, elle se figea subitement et se cambra à l'extrême, tous ses muscles contractés. Un gémissement fut bloqué dans sa gorge quand celle-ci se serra. Dans une ultime crainte de faire mal à son amante, la louve déplaça ses mains pour saisir les draps sous elle. Elle serra si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Et alors, la libération arriva.

Une vague de plaisir d'une force incroyable la balaya, l'arrachant alors à la terre ferme. Elle poussa un cri qui se transforma en râle tandis qu'elle jouissait, et Emma ne fut que plus fière en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de son amante. Elle prolongea encore quelques instants le plaisir de Regina en léchant son bouton de plaisir, puis elle lui laissa enfin un peu de répit.

Une fois son orgasme passé, tout le corps de la brune se relâcha subitement. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle se sentit soudain épuisée. Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, elle sentit Emma remuer.

La blonde ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa petite amie et elle l'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que la vampire ne s'allonge aux côtés de la louve.

Le silence se fit et se prolongea pendant de longues minutes. Puis, la blonde tourna la tête vers son amante. Elle la saisit brutalement par la mâchoire pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Regina, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, la regarda avec intensité, consciente qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, et en effet, la vampire prit la parole.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me faire ça. Ne me trahis plus jamais.

La brune resta un instant silencieuse, non pas parce qu'elle hésitait, mais parce qu'elle voulait que sa petite amie ressente toute sa sincérité à travers son regard.

\- Je te le promets.

Sur ce, elles s'embrassèrent passionnément et reprirent bientôt leurs échanges de caresses.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Elles renouvelèrent leurs étreintes brûlantes jusqu'au petit matin où elles s'écroulèrent, toutes les deux épuisées après avoir passé la nuit à se noyer dans un désir frôlant la folie, chacune prenant successivement l'ascendant sur l'autre. Leurs respirations se firent plus régulières et elles ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, blotties l'une contre l'autre dans une étreinte tendre en tout point différente de la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer.

* * *

_**Avant que certains d'entre vous crient au scandale, je tiens à éclaircir les choses !**_

_**Vous trouverez peut-être qu'Emma pardonne trop facilement à Regina, et d'une certaine façon c'est vrai. Mais j'ai une petite explication à fournir. Elle vous conviendra ou pas, peu importe ^^ Pour moi leur relation est vraiment fusionnelle et passionnelle, mais passionnelle au sens propre du terme. Petit cours d'étymologie : passion vient du latin **_**passio**_**, qui veut entre autre dire souffrance. (oui là je me la pète un peu, mais il faut bien que mes cours de latin du collège m'aient servi à quelque chose !) Donc quand on parle d'amour passionnel, ça sous-entend que c'est quelque chose de si fort que ça en devient destructeur, les deux partenaires se blessent l'un l'autre et souffrent, mais c'est comme ça que la relation fonctionne. Ici, c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer. Donc oui, c'est vrai qu'alors qu'elle est profondément blessée par cette tromperie, Emma ne crie pour sur Regina, elle ne lui demande pas d'explication, elle ne la menace pas de tout arrêter ni quoi que ce soit, mais ça s'explique par la nature de leur relation. Elles font l'amour de façon brutale et par ce biais, Emma décharge toute la frustration, la colère et la rancœur qu'elle ressent. Elle l'a dit, Regina est à elle et à elle seule, alors disons que c'est sa façon à elle de lui montrer quel impact ce simple baiser a eu.  
Emma souffre mais elle reste parce qu'elle aime Regina plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé. C'est ça l'amour passionnel, et pour moi c'est au moins un des aspects du SQ, si ce n'est le SQ lui-même.**_

_**Bon voilà, je ne sais pas si tout ça est très clair, vous comprendrez ce que vous pourrez et si ça ne vous convainc pas comme explication et ben tant pis, c'est publié maintenant, c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière :P**_

_**Teaser :  
****La pleine lune est là, et cette fois personne ne viendra troubler la quiétude de la nuit qu'Emma et Regina comptent passer ensemble. Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est profiter de ce moment à deux, hors du temps.  
**_

_**Voilà qui devrait ravir ceux qui avaient été déçus que Killian débarque eheh ;)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'attends vos avis.**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	35. Hors du temps

_**Bonsoir/Bonjour**_

_**Je publies un peu tard aujourd'hui parce que j'ai passé la journée à écrire... **__**Et qui dit journée passée à écrire dit deux chapitres en plus et dit... Fiction terminééée ! Et oui, c'est officiel, j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fic ! Je n'ai plus qu'à relire quelques chapitres et à leur trouver un titre et ce sera fini !  
Du coup je voulais savoir : est-ce que ça vous dirait un épilogue ? J'ai déjà une idée assez précise de ce à quoi ça pourrait ressembler, ça se ferait en un chapitre, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous préférez on peut aussi attendre que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre pour que vous me disiez si oui ou non vous voulez un épilogue. Bref, dites-moi tout ça dans une petite review histoire que je sache si je commence à écrire quelque chose dès maintenant ;)**_

**_Juste une petite précision avant de commencer : certaines phrases dans ce chapitre seront écrites en italique, ça voudra tout simplement dire que c'est du français made in Québec.  
J'ai grossi le trait et exagéré certaines expressions, mais c'est seulement pour rendre la chose un peu caricaturale et plus drôle, donc s'il y a des Québécois parmi vous, surtout ne vous vexez pas, le but n'est pas d'être offensante ^^_**

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Emma fut la première à émerger du sommeil. Son premier réflexe fut de se blottir davantage contre Regina qui dormait encore profondément. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amante et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand son nez fut chatouillé par quelques mèches ébènes. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants à profiter de l'odeur familière de sa petite amie, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne remue, commençant vraisemblablement à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit ses yeux encore brumeux de sommeil et sourit quand ils se posèrent sur la blonde qui l'observait.

\- Bonjour toi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

En guise de réponse, la vampire s'approcha d'elle et scella leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser. Elles se séparèrent après un court instant et Emma plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les charbons qui lui faisaient face.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, pour le peu que j'ai dormi, railla la brune.

\- Comme si ça te déplaisait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, et tu sais parfaitement que j'ai adoré.

\- Je pense que le mot adorer est faible aux vues des cris que tu as poussé toute la nuit, la taquina Emma avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda la louve après un moment de silence.

Sa petite amie, par réflexe, chercha à tâtons son portable sur la table de chevet avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Elles avaient pris leurs précautions et pour minimiser les risques d'être retrouvées, elles avaient laissé leurs téléphones chez elles. La blonde se rabattit donc sur le réveil avant de se tourner à nouveau face à Regina.

\- Un peu plus de neuf heures.

\- En effet, la nuit a été courte.

\- Tu veux encore dormir ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on reste trop longtemps au même endroit, tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- C'est vrai.

Sur ce, la blonde embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie avant de quitter le lit sans même prendre la peine de couvrir son corps nu. La louve ne se gêna pas pour laisser son regard s'égarer sur les formes de la vampire tandis qu'elle s'étirait comme un chat, maintenant debout. Emma tourna la tête et la regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je t'attends dans la douche.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Regina pour qu'elle saute du lit et rejoigne la salle de bain où venait de disparaître sa blonde.

Une fois qu'elles furent lavées et enroulées dans des serviettes après une douche plus longue que nécessaire, elles commandèrent de quoi manger. En attendant leur petit-déjeuner elles rattroupèrent le peu d'affaires qu'elles avaient et mirent tout dans leur unique sac. Le repas fut rapide et elles quittèrent l'hôtel après avoir réglé ce qu'elles devaient.

Elles venaient juste de sortir quand elles prirent le temps de se concerter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de visiter New York ?

\- J'adorerais, mais c'est sûrement dans ce genre de ville qu'on va nous chercher en premier, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort, admit la blonde. Tu as une idée alors ?

La lycanthrope prit un court temps de réflexion, les sourcils froncés, avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- Le mieux serait qu'on quitte le pays.

A ces mots, Emma ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- C'est pas un peu excessif quand même ?

\- C'est le meilleur moyen de semer nos parents.

\- C'est vrai, mais on peut déjà oublier tout ce qui est hors du continent, on n'a pas nos passeports.

\- On pourrait aller au Canada.

\- Pourquoi le Canada ? s'étonna la vampire.

\- C'est le pays le plus proche. En plus j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller au Québec, s'enthousiasma la brune.

\- Tu oublies qu'ils parlent français là-bas.

\- Tu oublies que ça fait plusieurs années qu'on suit des cours de français.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour parler, tu as bien vu quelle élève brillante je suis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas sur toi mais plutôt sur moi.

\- Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois, plaisanta la blonde, amusée.

\- Je suis seulement consciente de mes capacités. Après tout, j'ai toujours été une des meilleures élèves en français.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que Belle qui a réussi à te surpasser, et le fait que tu lui tiennes tête est une preuve qu'on peut compter sur toi.

\- Va pour le Canada alors ? demanda Regina en adoptant l'air le plus attendrissant possible.

\- Pas besoin de faire cette tête-là, tu sais bien que pour moi tes désirs sont des ordres.

La louve la remercia par un grand sourire suivi d'un baiser qui, bien que fugace, ne sembla pas être du goût de tout le monde. Si la plupart des gens passèrent sans y faire attention, apparemment nullement dérangés par cette marque d'affection, ce ne fut pas le cas d'un vieil homme qui les dévisagea avec un air dégoûté avant de marmonner quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? l'apostropha Regina à qui son attitude n'avait pas échappée.

L'inconnu sembla étonné qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire ? insista la brune.

\- Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous dites à ce couple qui s'embrasse là-bas, dit-elle en désignant un homme et une femme un peu plus loin.

\- Parce qu'ils sont normaux.

\- Donc nous ne le sommes pas ?

\- Regina, laisse tomber, tenta de la calmer sa petite amie.

\- Les gens comme vous sont contre nature, vous devriez vous faire soigner.

\- Et vous, vous devriez vous faire enterrer.

Le vieil homme adopta un air outré à cette remarque, et certains passants dévisagèrent Regina d'un air réprobateur, mais aucun n'intervint.

\- Vous n'êtes plus de cette époque. Mettez-vous à la page ou gardez vos opinions pour vous. Vous êtes un déchet de la société qui n'a plus la moindre utilité, et plus tôt vous rendrez l'âme, mieux ce pays se portera.

Sur ce, la louve prit Emma par la main et s'éloigna d'un pas colérique. La blonde se laissa entraîner quelques instants, puis elle stoppa sa petite amie quand elles furent suffisamment éloignées.

\- Regina, ça va ?

L'intéressée garda le regard baissé, et alors la vampire comprit que sa question était inutile quand elle vit ses yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Non je t'en prie… Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, pas pour ce vieux con.

Elle voulut prendre la brune dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se déroba vivement et cria presque en prenant la parole.

\- Ça ne te révolte pas toi ?!

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ?!

\- Ce n'est pas la mentalité de cette génération que tu pourras changer ! commença à s'énerver la blonde. Ils sont nés dans un monde où l'homosexualité était considérée comme un crime ou une maladie mentale.

Regina sembla soudain se calmer et la vampire fut alors soulagée.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi bien sûr, personne ne devrait penser de cette façon ou avoir de telles paroles. Mais le fait est que ces gens-là existent, ils sont plus ou moins radicaux mais ils existent. Et on va devoir apprendre à vivre avec malheureusement, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause.

La lycanthrope resta immobile tandis qu'une larme coulait lentement sur sa joue.

\- C'est juste que…

Elle tenta de continuer, mais sa voix se brisa en un sanglot et elle fondit en larmes. Immédiatement, Emma la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- J'entends ce genre de discours dans la bouche de ma mère, alors… A chaque fois que j'entends ça… Ça me rappelle que c'est ce que ma propre mère pense de moi, parvint difficilement à dire la brune.

\- Je sais Regina, je sais.

La louve se blottit contre elle et la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, incapable de calmer les soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant dans quel état cette simple altercation avait mis sa petite amie. Regina lui avait confié ce que lui avait dit sa mère – en omettant les coups qu'elle avait reçus – et elle n'imaginait que trop bien la souffrance que cela avait dû faire naître chez elle. Cora avait toujours été dure, voire même cruelle avec sa fille, mais malgré tout la louve restait attachée à sa mère. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cela aberrant, mais Regina ressentait une certaine forme d'amour pour sa mère, et les paroles de cette dernière n'en avaient été que plus blessantes.

Quand elle fut finalement calmée, les deux jeunes filles appelèrent un taxi qui les conduisit vers l'extérieur de la ville où elles firent du stop. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête, occupée par un couple d'une quarantaine d'années qui proposa de les emmener jusqu'à Montgomery, dans le Vermont. A peine quelques minutes après que les deux jeunes filles ne se soient installées, Regina dormait déjà, la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma et Regina traversaient la frontière américano canadienne et arrivaient au Québec. Elles voulaient atteindre Montréal le soir-même et elles ne perdirent donc pas de temps avant de rejoindre une route. Malheureusement, il semblait que de ce côté-ci la circulation soit beaucoup moins denses. Néanmoins, la route forestière qu'elles avaient choisie n'y était peut-être pas pour rien…

Après une longue attente, une voiture fit enfin son apparition à un bout de la route. Le véhicule s'arrêta à leur niveau et ce fut une jeune femme qui ouvrit sa fenêtre pour s'adresser à elles.

\- _Bonjour, mes amies ! Où est-ce que vous allez dont comme ça ?_

L'accent à couper au couteau de la conductrice laissa Regina interdite. On était bien loin des enregistrements audio qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre en cours et où l'accent était français et non pas québécois. La brune tenta de trouver du soutien auprès de sa petite amie, mais cette dernière faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire, et elle comprit alors qu'elle ne lui saurait d'aucun secours. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et répondit.

\- _Nous voudrions aller à Montréal._

\- _Vous êtes américaines vous autres, non ?_ demanda l'inconnue en entendant son accent.

Cette fois un rire échappa à Emma, mais elle le contint rapidement en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait la louve, qui reprit le plus naturellement possible.

\- _Oui, nous sommes venues faire du tourisme._

\- _Vous avez bien fait, c't'un beau pays le Québec !_

\- _Pour sûr ! Est-ce que vous pourriez nous emmener alors ?_

\- _J'vais pas à Montréal, j'suis pas d'la ville moi._

En entendant cela, Regina espéra que son accent était dû au fait qu'elle vivait sans doute à la campagne, car elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que la femme lui disait et mettait du temps à lui répondre.

\- _Mais je peux vous emmener jusqu'à Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, c'est sur le chemin_, reprit la conductrice.

\- _Ça ne vous dérange pas ?_

\- _Mais non puisque je propose ! Montez dont !_

\- _Merci_, sourit Regina.

\- _Bienvenue._

Cette fois ce fut un sourire gêné qu'afficha la brune avant de monter à l'avant tandis qu'Emma s'asseyait derrière. Que venait faire ce _bienvenue_ au milieu de la conversation ?

Alors que la voiture avait démarré depuis quelques minutes, la conductrice prit la parole.

\- _J'me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Lynda. Et vous autres, comment vous vous appelez ?_

La blonde qui était installée à l'arrière eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que la dénommée Lynda disait, mais son accent suffisait à la mettre dans tous ses états.

\- _Je m'appelle Regina, et voici Emma_, répondit la brune avant de lancer un regard réprobateur à sa petite amie, laquelle répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

\- _T'es-tu sûre que ta blonde va bien derrière ?_

Cette fois Emma ne put pas se retenir. Elle éclata de rire et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, signe qu'elle se retenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais alors que Regina s'apprêtait à répondre, la blonde s'en chargea elle-même dans un français approximatif.

\- _C'est parce que tu parles bizarre. Ton accent est super drôle._

\- Emma ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne tutoie pas les inconnus, la réprimanda la brune dans sa langue maternelle.

\- _Pas de problème, ici on se tutoie souvent._

\- _Vous comprenez l'anglais ?_ s'étonna Regina qui avait repris en français.

\- _Un peu, mais je parle très mal. Et tu peux me tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas._

\- _Comme tu voudras._

\- _Vous venez d'où dont ?_

La vampire gloussa bêtement, mais la Québécoise, qui semblait être quelqu'un de très sympathique, ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire.

\- _On habite dans une petite ville qui s'appelle Storybrooke_, répondit la lycanthrope.

\- _C'est dans quel état ?_

\- _Le Maine, mais je ne pense pas que tu connaisses, c'est vraiment tout petit._

\- _Alors je m'y plairais sûrement. J'ai toujours préféré les petits endroits perdus et tranquilles._

\- _Où est-ce que tu vis ?_

\- _A Trois-Rivières._

\- _Trois-Rivières ? _répéta la brune.

\- _C't'une petite ville au bord du fleuve Saint-Laurent. Vous devriez venir visiter un jour._

\- _On ira si on a le temps_, se contenta de répondre l'adolescente.

Lynda, qui était très loquace, parla tout au long du voyage, si bien qu'elles ne virent pas le temps passer. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de congés pour rendre visite à sa famille et qu'elle allait passer la nuit chez une de ses tantes qui vivait à Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, raison pour laquelle elle s'y rendait.

Après une quarantaine de minutes de route, elles arrivèrent à destination. Lynda leur indiqua où se trouvait la gare de bus depuis laquelle elles pourraient rejoindre Montréal. Elle leur souhaita bon voyage puis leur dit au revoir, et alors Regina fut étonnée de voir qu'elle semblait émue. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que les Québécois étaient des gens très accueillants et chaleureux, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que c'était à ce point-là et qu'ils s'attachaient aussi facilement. Décidément, ce pays semblait bien loin de leurs propres habitudes de vie, et la brune se surprit à penser que vivre ici définitivement ne lui déplairait sans doute pas.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Il leur avait fallu encore marcher pour atteindre la gare, et elles avaient ensuite dû faire un trajet en bus d'un peu plus d'une heure, mais finalement elles étaient arrivés à destination : Montréal. Comme à leur arrivée à Boston, elles furent émerveillées de découvrir une nouvelle ville qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Elles trouvèrent rapidement un hôtel, un petit établissement qui était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait connu la nuit précédente, mais qui était beaucoup plus convivial.

Elles passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à visiter la ville et une fois l'heure du dîner arrivée, elles choisirent un restaurant dont la vitrine affichait un drapeau aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Sans s'en apercevoir, en se baladant au hasard dans les rues, elles avaient fini par atterrir dans le quartier gay de la ville. L'endroit n'était pas forcément accueillant au premier abord, mais le restaurant où elles étaient recevait une clientèle d'habitués qui eurent tôt fait d'engager la conversation, sympathiques et sociables comme semblaient l'être tous les Québécois.

Leur repas terminé, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les lieux main dans la main. Elles parcoururent les rues, se guidant grâce à un plan que l'un des clients leur avait dessiné à la va-vite, leur assurant qu'elles ne regretteraient pas de suivre cet itinéraire. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent au pied d'un immeuble sur la façade duquel elles reconnurent le panneau publicitaire dont leur avait parlé l'homme. Elles entrèrent et montèrent jusqu'à arriver à une échelle supposée les mener au toit.

Emma fut la première à émerger à l'air libre, et elle aida Regina à en faire autant. Quand elles furent toutes les deux sur le toit, elles se tournèrent comme un seul homme, et alors elles eurent le souffle coupé. Celui qui leur avait conseillé de venir à cet endroit ne leur avait pas menti. Le spectacle était tout simplement splendide.

Les lumières de la ville s'étendaient sous leurs yeux dans la nuit qui avait maintenant pris ses aises pour les heures à venir.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, se contentant d'admirer le paysage urbain qui s'offrait à elles, jusqu'à ce que Regina prenne la parole.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle comme si le moindre bruit risquait de mettre fin au spectacle.

\- Il avait beau avoir l'air louche, on a bien fait de l'écouter, dit Emma en chuchotant.

Alors qu'elle venait de parler, une musique s'éleva dans la nuit. Il devait probablement y avoir un bar au pied de l'immeuble, et les enceintes diffusaient jusque-là. Un sourire éclaira les traits de la blonde quand elle reconnut la chanson qui passait, et en se tournant vers sa petite amie, elle vit que celle-ci la regardait déjà.

La lycanthrope et la vampire se fixèrent avec intensité, chacune se noyant dans le regard de l'autre tandis que les premières paroles se faisaient entendre.

_Far away  
This ship has taken me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre en se prenant les mains.

\- Tu te souviens ? souffla Emma.

\- Comment oublier…

Elles n'eurent pas besoin de mots et comme si elles avaient inlassablement répété cette chorégraphie, elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et comme quelques mois auparavant, à l'anniversaire de Ruby, elles commencèrent à danser. C'était plus lent, moins euphorique que la première fois, mais ça n'en était pas moins fort. Elles avaient toutes les deux le sentiment de revivre cet instant magique qui avait tout fait basculer, ce soir où leurs cœurs avaient semblé leur hurler l'évidence : elles étaient faites pour être ensemble.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

Pas un seul instant elles ne se séparèrent, et quand la dernière note raisonna, rapidement suivie par une autre chanson, elles restèrent enlacées. C'était un instant hors du temps comme on en connaît rarement, exactement le moment de paix et de calme dont elles avaient besoin.

Leurs respirations se synchronisèrent et il sembla à Regina qu'elle entendait le cœur de celle qu'elle aimait battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

Après un long moment à rester ainsi, Emma se sépara juste assez de la louve pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'en aurais voulu de n'être jamais venue t'asseoir à côté de moi dans le bus ce jour-là.

Regina comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait référence au jour de la rentrée où, le bus étant complet et la dernière place libre se trouvant à côté de la blonde, elle avait dû s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu n'aurais sans doute jamais su ce qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble.

\- Je t'en aurais voulu de n'être jamais venue combler le vide dans mon cœur, s'entêta la vampire.

A ces mots, la brune sourit, sincèrement touchée.

Le silence s'étendit en longueur tandis que chacune gardait son regard ancré à celui de l'autre, et ce fut finalement Regina qui parla.

\- Tu m'as agacée dès la première seconde.

\- Je t'ai trouvée détestable dès les premières paroles.

\- Tu as su me montrer qu'il n'y avait pas que ça en toi.

\- Tu m'as montré ce que tu cachais au plus profond de toi.

\- Je t'aime Emma.

\- Je t'aime Regina.

Sur ces paroles, elles s'embrassèrent avec une tendresse dont elles avaient rarement fait preuve.

Comme une promesse.

Une façon de sceller leur amour à tout jamais.

Une façon de le rendre éternel.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Elles quittèrent l'hôtel tôt dans la matinée le lendemain. Le soir-même, la Lune serait pleine, et elles avaient donc décidé de dormir à la belle étoile, dans un endroit éloigné de toute habitation où Regina pourrait se transformer sans craindre de blesser quelqu'un ou d'être vue. Elles passèrent dans un magasin spécialisé où elles achetèrent une tente et de quoi camper, puis elles allèrent prendre un bus qui devait les mener dans une ville plus petite. De là, elles partirent au hasard, cherchant simplement à s'éloigner autant que possible de toute forme de civilisation. Elles marchèrent toute la journée, profitant pleinement du temps qui devenait lentement mais sûrement plus doux à mesure que le printemps faisait son arrivée. Finalement, en fin d'après-midi, elles s'installèrent en pleine forêt, dans un endroit où elles seraient certaines de ne croiser personne.

Elles venaient juste de finir de monter leur tente et Emma installait une casserole remplie d'eau sur le camping-gaz pour préparer des pâtes. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Regina et passa un bras autour de ses épaules qu'elle remarqua légèrement plus larges que d'habitude. Voyant son air interloqué, la brune s'expliqua.

\- La majeure partie de la transformation se fait quand la Lune se lève, mais elle commence dans les heures qui précèdent la tombée de la nuit.

La blonde se contenta d'acquiescer et ne posa pas plus de questions.

Après quelques minutes de silence où elles profitèrent de se retrouver toutes les deux seules, la louve commença à parler.

\- Je partirai dès qu'on aura fini de manger.

\- Partir ? répéta Emma sans comprendre.

\- Je ne vais pas rester avec toi cette nuit, dit la brune sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

La lycanthrope afficha un air surpris avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien… Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas.

\- A ce que je sache tu ne t'en es pas prise à moi.

\- Mais j'aurais pu.

\- Non. Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tout ce serait bien passé si Killian n'avait pas été là, je sais que tu as dérapé parce que tu as senti que j'étais en danger.

\- Quand bien même, je ne garde pas encore toute ma conscience quand je suis transformée, je pourrais te faire du mal.

\- Je saurai me défendre.

\- Un vampire pourrait, mais toi tu ne l'es qu'à moitié.

\- Ecoute, commença la blonde sur un ton exaspéré. De toute façon si tu t'en vas je te traquerai toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve.

\- Tu ne me retrouverais pas.

\- Justement, je ferais une nuit blanche pour rien.

Un air réprobateur se peignit sur les traits de la brune.

\- La dernière fois Killian est venu tout gâcher, alors cette fois je voudrais te voir sous ta forme de loup.

Regina la fixa un moment d'un air sévère, mais la blonde sut qu'elle avait gagné en voyant ses épaules se relâcher.

\- Très bien.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la vampire, mais son enthousiasme fut de courte durée quand sa petite amie reprit.

\- Mais si tu vois que je m'enfuis ne me suis pas. Je partirai si je sens que je perds le contrôle, donc tu ne devras pas me suivre. D'accord ?

\- Oui chef ! s'exclama Emma en positionnant sa main au niveau de sa tête en un salut militaire hasardeux.

La louve se contenta de rire de ses pitreries et l'embrassa brièvement avant de prendre le paquet de pâtes pour les verser dans l'eau maintenant bouillante.

Quand elles terminèrent leur repas, le crépuscule était là. Alors qu'Emma rangeait la vaisselle qu'elles venaient de laver, Regina retira sa polaire puis son tee-shirt. La voyant faire, sa petite amie s'approcha d'elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de déposer une myriade de baisers sur ses épaules.

\- Si seulement je pouvais être là pour toutes tes transformations.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, commença la brune. Ce qui est rare est toujours plus apprécié, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se dégagea délicatement de la prise de la vampire et retira ses chaussures et son pantalon. Si les températures devenaient plus clémentes en journée, les nuits restaient froides, et ici plus encore qu'à Storybrooke. Pourtant, la lycanthrope ne frémit pas un seul instant, à croire qu'elle ne ressentait pas le froid nocturne.

\- Pourquoi tu te déshabilles au juste ? questionna Emma, intriguée.

\- Parce que sinon mes vêtements finiraient en lambeaux à chaque fois.

A ces mots, la blonde ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis, tandis que la réflexion semblait faire son chemin dans son esprit, un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à demain matin.

\- Passons déjà la nuit et on verra, répliqua la brune.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna et prit la direction de la forêt qui entourait la clairière où elles bivouaquaient.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'étonna Emma.

\- La transformation n'est pas belle à voir.

\- Je t'ai déjà vue te transformer.

\- Rappelle-toi que tu n'as pas vu le processus en entier. Je t'assure que la fin est sans doute la partie la pire. C'est mieux que tu m'attendes ici, je viendrai te chercher dès que ce sera fini.

\- Bon, comme tu voudras, abdiqua la blonde à contrecœur.

Regina reprit sa route, et en quelques secondes, elle disparut dans les fourrés.

Pour s'occuper, la vampire prépara leur tente en y installant leurs sacs de couchage – bien qu'elle sache cela inutile – puis elle rangea le campement et prit soin de ne pas laisser de nourriture traîner. Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus rien à faire, elle enfila un pull supplémentaire pour palier à la température qui continuait à chuter, puis elle alla s'installer au pied d'un arbre. Elle attendit, et le temps passant, elle commença à piquer du nez pour finalement s'assoupir.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut sans savoir depuis combien de temps elle dormait, non pas par un bruit, mais par un contact sur sa joue. Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna vivement avant de distinguer dans l'obscurité un animal à quatre pattes qui se tenait devant elle. Dès qu'elle reconnut le pelage ébène et les yeux sombres qui lui faisaient face, elle fut rassurée.

Ici, dans la clairière éclairée par la lumière de la pleine Lune, Regina était encore plus belle que lors des autres occasions qu'elle avait eues de la voir transformée. La louve s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et la bouscula légèrement du museau comme elle l'avait fait quelques secondes avant.

\- Tu ressembles à une peluche comme ça, la taquina la blonde.

Elle reçut un grognement sourd en guise de réponse et sa petite amie dévoila partiellement sa denture.

\- Quoi que… Une peluche n'aurait pas des crocs pareils je pense.

Une lueur de ce qui lui sembla être de la satisfaction passa dans le regard de la louve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? lança Emma.

La lycanthrope lui fit signe de la suivre et elle s'éloigna en trottinant, silencieuse comme une ombre. La blonde se mit sur ses pieds sans perdre de temps et la suivit avant de la perdre de vue. Son pelage sombre et la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve lui permettaient de passer inaperçue, et pour une fois la vampire remercia sa mère de lui avoir conféré une vision nocturne plus performante que celle des humains.

Elles marchèrent à travers la forêt pendant un long moment sans qu'Emma n'ait la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. Parfois Regina s'arrêtait pour humer l'air ou pour tendre l'oreille, percevant certains éléments de leur environnement que même la vampire ne décelait pas. Puis, elle reprenait sa route comme si de rien n'était, visiblement sereine. La blonde lui faisait entièrement confiance, et alors qu'en temps normale elle n'aurait sans doute pas été rassurée dans les bois en pleine nuit et dans un pays totalement inconnu, à cet instant elle se savait en sécurité. Avec Regina à ses côtés, qui plus est sous sa forme animale, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la Lune haute quand elles parvinrent au sommet d'une corniche qui surplombait les arbres. La forêt se poursuivait à perte de vue, jusqu'à des collines qu'on apercevait au loin. Ce terrain de jeu n'avait rien à envier à celui que connaissait habituellement la lycanthrope à Stroybrooke, et Emma vit dans son regard animal une lueur nouvelle qui brillait. Elle semblait pleinement épanouie, et ainsi elle était encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée. Voyant que sa petite amie ne faisait pas mine de continuer sa route, apparemment satisfaite de l'endroit qu'elles avaient atteint, la blonde alla s'asseoir vers le bord de la corniche.

Regina, la voyant faire, s'approcha d'elle et vint se poster à ses côtés. Emma se tourna vers elle et la regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis elle passa un bras autour de son cou. Elle sursauta légèrement quand la louve bascula la tête à l'arrière et poussa un long hurlement.

Le cri était harmonieux, mélodieux, apaisant.

Emma avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre le hurlement des loups dans des films ou des documentaires, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'elle l'entendait de ses propres oreilles.

Elle fut à nouveau surprise en entendant au loin, dans la nuit qui s'était faite moins lumineuse maintenant que des nuages cachaient la Lune, une réponse. Un autre loup se trouvait là, à quelques kilomètres ou à quelques mètres, elle n'aurait su le dire. La blonde se demanda brièvement si c'était un loup ordinaire ou un lycanthrope. Le cri s'éleva une nouvelle fois, provenant apparemment de la partie de la forêt qui se trouvait en contrebas. A son tour, Regina répondit à cet appel et plusieurs hurlements furent échangés. A chaque fois, Emma sentait la cage thoracique de sa petite amie vibrer, et alors elle resserra sa prise sur elle, profitant pleinement de l'instant.

Elles étaient libres, ensemble, enfin réunies et en parfaite harmonie dans ce moment unique et exceptionnel.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges, les cris cessèrent, laissant le calme retomber sur ce havre de paix qui était le leur.

Un vent froid se leva, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres et déclenchant un frisson chez la blonde. Voyant cela, la louve s'empressa de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se coucha et l'entoura de son corps pour lui tenir chaud tout en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. La vampire sourit à cette vision. La lycanthrope avait l'air d'un chien qui réclamait des caresses, et alors elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui en donner tout en admirant le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elles restèrent ainsi encore un long moment avant de finalement se remettre en route. Emma se laissa guider, suivant sa petite amie à la trace. Elles parcoururent à nouveau la forêt, découvrant de nouveaux endroits, de nouvelles clairières, un ruisseau où elles se désaltérèrent. Elles allaient au gré de leurs envies, n'ayant besoin que de l'autre pour se sentir pleinement comblées.

Quand finalement, le ciel commença à s'éclaircir petit à petit, Regina reprit la direction de leur campement. Emma la remercia d'être avec elle, car seule elle aurait été incapable de retrouver le chemin après avoir marché des heures sans chercher à se repérer.

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever et la Lune n'était plus qu'un vague mirage dans le ciel. La louve s'approcha alors de sa compagne et celle-ci s'accroupit face à elle. L'animal vint se blottir contre elle, tout à coup incroyablement calme alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle était encore pleine d'énergie et semblait agitée. Comprenant que la transformation était proche, Emma s'assit à même le sol.

\- Tu peux y aller, dit-elle.

Mais alors, à sa grande surprise, la louve se coucha près d'elle et lui fit signe d'approcher. La blonde hésita un instant avant de finalement s'exécuter. Elle vint se coucher auprès de sa petite amie et blottit avec plaisir sa tête dans son épais et doux pelage ébène. Une fois sa propre tête bien calée, elle vint caresser celle de l'animal comme elle aurait caressé ses cheveux si elle avait été sous sa forme humaine. Regina ferma les yeux, appréciant visiblement cette attention, et si elle avait été un chat elle aurait sans doute ronronné à cet instant.

\- Tu vois, commença la vampire. Tu es restée consciente toute la nuit finalement. Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur.

La lycanthrope répondit par ce qui semblait être un hochement de tête, puis elle laissa sa tête reposer au sol, entre ses deux pattes.

\- Je savais que tu y arriverais, lui murmura la blonde d'une voix tendre. C'était merveilleux, merci.

La louve blottit tendrement son museau contre sa joue et alors elles se serrèrent davantage l'une contre l'autre.

Se sentant bien comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais été, Emma sombra lentement dans le sommeil en continuant à câliner sa petite amie, sans se soucier de dormir à même le sol, sans doute loin de leur campement, et Regina ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma fut réveillée à peine quelques heures plus tard par le soleil qui filtrait entre les branches et venait de se poser sur son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils puis papillonna pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, elle remua délicatement pour ne pas réveiller sa petite amie. Quand elle fut redressée sur ses coudes et qu'elle posa le regard sur cette dernière, elle resta bouche bée. Regina lui avait dit qu'elle serait nue à son réveil, mais cette information lui avait échappé, et en s'endormant elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle trouverait en ouvrant les yeux une brune qui avait repris forme humaine.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la vision lui déplaisait. Elle avait déjà vu Regina nue, mais jamais à la pleine lumière du jour, et c'était presque un tout nouveau corps qu'elle découvrait. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation des formes qui s'offraient à elle. Les longues jambes de la brune étaient étendues et faisaient suite à des hanches rondes, sa taille fine était ici parfaitement visible, ses seins fermes gardaient une forme arrondie même sans soutien-gorge pour les rehausser et les maintenir, et même ses épaules finement sculptées étaient un appel aux pensées déplacées.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était le soleil qui commençait à chauffer l'air ou ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux qui avait cet effet sur elle, mais Emma avait soudain chaud. Elle retira donc les deux pulls qu'elle portait et se retrouva alors en débardeur. Une fois plus à l'aise, elle reporta son attention sur Regina. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et l'ombre d'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. D'humeur joueuse, la blonde décida de la réveiller à sa façon.

Elle vint étendre son corps à côté du sien, se plaçant dans son dos, et se serra contre elle. Tandis que ses lèvres commençaient à déposer de doux baisers sur son épaule, elle laissa une de ses mains glisser de sa taille à sa hanche, l'autre retirant une mèche rebelle qui barrait son beau visage. La lycanthrope frissonna et remua légèrement, signe qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, ce qui fit sourire la blonde. Cette dernière poursuivit donc ses caresses, arrivant à la cuisse, et sa bouche atteignit elle le cou de sa petite amie, allant jusqu'à remonter derrière son oreille, un endroit qu'elle savait particulièrement sensible chez elle.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Regina se réveille. Presque instantanément, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait reconnu entre mille les attentions de sa petite amie, et surtout son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. La voyant réveillée, Emma sourit à son tour.

\- Bonjour toi.

\- Bonjour, répondit la brune d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

\- Bien dormi pendant ce cours repos ?

\- Très bien.

Sur ce, la lycanthrope se retourna dans les bras de la blonde qu'elle avait enroulés autour d'elle, et elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Elle prit conscience de sa nudité à cet instant et se mit alors à rougir légèrement, mais sa petite amie s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Tu es très belle, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

\- C'est du voyeurisme ce que tu as fait, tu le sais ça, répondit la brune sur le ton de la plaisanterie, devinant qu'elle avait profité de son sommeil pour l'observer sans gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas du voyeurisme si c'est à moi, et tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toute à toi.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, toutes les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Presque une heure plus tard, après avoir profité de l'intimité que leur offrait cette forêt apparemment déserte, elles décidèrent de se mettre en route. Emma fut étonnée de voir que sa petite amie semblait n'avoir aucun problème à trouver la direction de leur campement, et celle-ci lui expliqua que c'était une sorte de sixième sens chez les animaux, et que certaines de ses capacités animales – dont celle-là – persistaient dans les heures qui suivaient la pleine Lune.

Elles arrivèrent à leur tente rapidement et sans problème, en riant, insouciantes et dans leur bulle comme elles l'étaient depuis le début de leur escapade. Mais alors, elles furent brutalement rappelées à la réalité. En arrivant en vue de la clairière où elles s'étaient installées, elles restèrent pétrifiées en voyant quelques hommes sur place, dont un qu'elles connaissaient bien : David. C'est seulement à cet instant que Regina réalisa que le vent soufflait dans leur dos, ce qui l'avait empêchée de sentir l'odeur de ces intrus.

Le père d'Emma se tourna vers elles, comme s'il les avait entendues alors qu'elles ne bougeaient plus depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant, et alors instinctivement la blonde plaça sa petite amie derrière elle comme pour la protéger, mais surtout pour masquer son corps dont la nudité était couverte par un simple pull.

Toutes les deux, au même moment, elles sentirent le souffle leur manquer tandis que leurs cœurs rataient un battement.

Le rêve s'arrêtait là. Leur liberté et leur petit paradis venaient d'être brisés, il était temps de revenir à la réalité après ces trois jours hors du temps.

Il était temps de rentrer dans leur prison à Storybrooke.

* * *

**_Petit dictionnaire de québécois (par une Française qui n'y connaît pas grand chose...) :_**

**_\- Les Québécois utilisent "bienvenue" pour dire "de rien". Je suppose que ça vient de l'anglais avec "you're welcome"._**

**_\- Très peu de Québécois se vouvoie. Ça vient sûrement du fait qu'il n'existe que "you" en anglais, donc ils font pareil en français, mais c'est sûrement aussi parce qu'ils sont très chaleureux et amicaux._**

**_Une fois encore, si certains d'entre vous sont Québécois ne vous vexez pas, et surtout dites-moi si je fais fausse route et que je me trompe complètement sur certains points.  
Au passage, sachez que l'été dernier j'ai passé deux semaines au Québec et j'ai vraiment adoré ! Je suis tombée complètement amoureuse du pays et maintenant l'un de mes rêves serait d'aller y vivre, pour quelques mois, quelques années, ou même toute ma vie ! Donc je me répète mais ne voyez aucune moquerie dans ce chapitre, au contraire, ça me tenait à cœur de rendre hommage au Pays Bleu :)_**

* * *

**_Alors ce chapitre ? Je vous avais prévenu que les problèmes resurgiraient tôt ou tard et les rattraperaient, ce moment est arrivé... Mais avant que vous me jetiez des fruits pourris, je tiens quand même à rappeler que je vous ai promis un happy ending et que je suis quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses !_**

**_Vous avez sans doute reconnu _Starlight_ de Muse pendant la scène où Emma et Regina sont sur le toit à Montréal. Voilà la traduction approximative des quelques paroles que j'ai citées pour ceux qui en auraient besoin :  
__Loin_**  
**_Ce bateau m'emmène loin_**  
**_Loin de mes souvenirs_**  
**_Des gens qui se soucient que je vive ou meurs_  
_[...]  
Te tenir dans mes bras  
__Je voulais juste  
__Te tenir dans mes bras_**

**_Guest : Pas d'inquiétude ! Comme tu as pu le voir, Emma a finalement pardonné à Regina, alors pas de panique :)_**

**_lolo : J'ai publié beaucoup d'un chapitres d'un coup alors qu'encore récemment je n'en publiais qu'un par semaine, alors je comprends que tu puisses être un peu perdue... ^^  
Je suis ravie que la vengeance de Rumple te plaise ainsi qu'à beaucoup d'autres lecteurs !  
Concernant Regina, je me suis dit que quitte à être honnête, il fallait qu'elle le soit jusqu'au bout et donc qu'elle dise franchement à Emma qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement repoussé Robin. Ça fait encore plus mal, mais au moins c'est la stricte vérité...  
Sinon je suis contente d'avoir pu te convaincre avec mon petit speech à la fin du chapitre 34 ^^ Ça me tenait vraiment à cœur que vous compreniez pourquoi j'avais fait ce choix de "pardon facile".  
Merci pour cette review toujours aussi développée, j'adore lire ton avis à chaque fois ! :)_**

**_Moony-Chach : Les publications devraient continuer à ce rythme pour les jours à venir puisque comme je l'ai dit au début en note j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fic ;) Mais du coup, puisque tu pars en vacances je pense que tu pourras lire jusqu'à la fin sans interruption à ton retour.  
Pour une fois que je n'ai pas fait de scénario catastrophe comme tu dis ahah :P En tout cas je suis contente que la façon dont j'ai présenté les choses te plaise !  
C'est vrai ? Les latinistes peuvent frimer ? Ça tombe bien, je comptais pas arrêter ! :D Et j'en déduis que toi-même tu es ou a été latiniste ? eheh ;)  
_****_Merci pour ta review et bonnes vacances à toi !_**

**_Teaser :  
Leur escapade s'arrête là, il est maintenant temps de retourner à Storybrooke. Bien vite, la pleine Lune est de nouveau là, mais cette fois Emma ne sera pas avec Regina.  
_**

_**Ce teaser n'est pas top mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, alors désolée... De toute façon vu que je vais publier le chapitre 36 tout de suite vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps pour découvrir la suite ^^**_

_**A très bientôt :)**_


	36. Retour à la case départ

_**Je me contente de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**_

* * *

Le bourdonnement du moteur était maintenant le seul bruit qui troublait le silence qui régnait dans la voiture de fonction du sheriff. La tension était palpable et les mines des deux jeunes filles s'assombrissaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Storybrooke. Regina était blottie contre Emma, la tête posée sur son épaule, et leurs cœurs se serrèrent quand la voiture passa devant la pancarte indiquant qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la petite ville.

Adieu espoirs d'évasion et de bonheur.  
Bonjour interdits et séparation.

_* Flash-back *_

_Emma et Regina savaient pertinemment qu'il était trop tard, s'enfuir n'aurait servi à rien. Alors au lieu de ça, elles décidèrent d'affronter la réalité. La blonde serra fermement la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne, cette dernière répondit par la même pression, et alors elles s'avancèrent en direction du campement._

_David parla, mais aucune des deux n'écouta ce qu'il avait à dire. Il semblait énervé, principalement en raison de la peur qu'il avait ressentie pendant ces trois jours où elles avaient disparu, mais elles ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. La seule chose que la vampire perçut parmi tout ce que disait son père, c'était qu'un ranger et deux secouristes l'avaient accompagné pour l'aider à les retrouver._

_Elles rattroupèrent leurs affaires sans dire un mot, échangeant simplement de temps à autre des regards entre elles. Une fois qu'elles furent prêtes, toujours sans rien dire, elles se placèrent face à David. Celui-ci, encore plus énervé par leur absence de réaction, arrêta de parler et ils partirent tous pour rejoindre le véhicule du ranger. Ce dernier les reconduisit jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. De là, le sheriff de Stroybrooke fit monter les deux jeunes filles dans sa voiture de fonction et prit le volant._

_Les premières minutes du trajet furent marquées par un silence de plomb, jusqu'à ce que David prenne la parole._

\- _Vous avez conscience qu'il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi ? commença-t-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire._

_Pas de réponse._

\- _Vous auriez pu vous blesser dans cette forêt, et même avant ça vous auriez pu être enlevées, ou agressées. Il y a des dérangés partout, on n'est jamais à l'abri, encore moins quand on est deux jeunes filles comme vous._

_A ces mots, sa fille lâcha un rire sec._

\- _Tu as quelque chose à dire, Emma ? lança le blond en la regardant par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur intérieur._

\- _Ne nous prends pas pour des idiotes, on sait très bien que ce n'est pas réellement ce qui vous inquiétait. Tu ne nous feras pas croire que vous pensiez qu'une lycanthrope et une semi-vampire ne pourraient pas se défendre si on les agressait._

\- _Ne te crois pas invincible parce que tu as du sang de vampire._

\- _On ne risquait rien ensemble, on peut très bien se défendre nous-mêmes. La vérité c'est que vous voulez à tout prix nous pourrir la vie et nous séparer, alors en voyant qu'on s'était enfuies et qu'on voulait vivre comme on l'entendait et pas comme vous l'avez décidé, vous n'avez pas supporté._

_La voiture pila brutalement, secouant tous ses passagers et prenant par surprise les deux jeunes filles qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction._

_David venait de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté et il se retourna brusquement vers sa fille, le regard noir et autoritaire, les traits crispés, presque effrayant. Emma ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça._

\- _Maintenant écoute-moi bien Emma, commença-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère. Tu as l'air persuadé que ta mère et moi on ne cherche qu'à ruiner ta vie et à te rendre malheureuse, mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Ta petite crise d'ado a assez duré, il est temps que ça s'arrête !_

_Cette fois il avait crié, faisant sursauter la vampire et la lycanthrope. Aucun des deux n'osa l'interrompre et il reprit._

\- _Tu dois nous trouver injustes, et je peux le comprendre, mais tout ce que nous voulons c'est te protéger. Nous savons pertinemment de quoi la mère de Regina est capable, nous savons ce qu'elle a fait à Daniel et nous savons qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le refaire en se couvrant de la même façon._

_Sur ces mots, David lança un regard désolé à la brune, s'excusant silencieusement d'en être arrivé là. Pour autant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Les choses devaient être dites une bonne fois pour toute._

\- _Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, vous pourriez être ensemble. Bien sûr, nous ne sauterions pas de joie parce que Cora est ce qu'elle est, mais nous ne vous empêcherions pas d'être ensemble. Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas les seuls à entrer dans l'équation, Cora est là aussi, et elle est loin de partager notre avis. J'ai déjà dû batailler avec elle pour la convaincre de me laisser venir vous chercher, et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Je peux t'assurer que si c'était elle qui était venue, le retour aurait été bien différent de ce qu'il est._

_Regina approuva ses paroles en hochant faiblement la tête._

_Voyant sa fille déboussolée par tout ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, le blond reprit d'un ton plus calme._

\- _Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur ta mère et moi, je t'assure. Mais ta sécurité passe avant tout, alors s'il faut que tu te tiennes éloignée de Regina pour te protéger, nous le ferons. Je suis désolée Emma._

_La louve s'empressa de prendre la main de sa petite amie et de la serrer dans la sienne en la voyant plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée._

\- _Maintenant profitez des quelques heures qu'il vous reste ensemble, je ne veux pas m'être opposé à Cora pour rien, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais qui restait forcé._

_Sur ce, David se remit en place dans son siège et il redémarra._

_A l'arrière, Regina se détacha pour quitter la place qu'elle avait choisie initialement et s'asseoir juste à côté de sa petite amie. Elle l'embrassa tendrement mais sans s'attarder, mal à l'aise en raison de la présence du sheriff, puis elle se blottit contre elle en mêlant étroitement leurs doigts._

_Emma quant à elle, encore sonnée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, se ressaisit tant bien que mal. Elle offrit un sourire rassurant à la brune qui l'observait d'un air inquiet, puis elle se serra contre elle, bien décidée à suivre le conseil de son père : profiter des quelques heures qu'il leur restait à partager._

_* Fin du flash-back *_

La voiture de patrouille s'arrêta devant le manoir Mills.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant un long moment, et ce fut finalement Regina qui parla la première.

\- Bon, je vais y aller.

Elle et Emma se regardèrent longuement, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, et la blonde finit par lancer un regard insistant à son père qui se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- Je vais aller dire à ta mère qu'on est de retour, Regina.

Il sortit rapidement de la voiture pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes filles et se dirigea vers la maison.

La louve se rapprocha alors de sa petite amie avec empressement. Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque avec l'énergie du désespoir et la plaqua contre la portière en l'embrassant fougueusement. La blonde ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, et elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Elles finirent tout de même par se séparer, et alors chacune plongea les yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

\- J'imagine que c'est ici qu'on se dit adieu, souffla Regina d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, pas adieu.

\- Emma, ma mère va-

\- Je sais, elle va être encore plus stricte, à supposer que ce soit possible. Mais on ne se dit pas adieu, on se dit au revoir.

Un court silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par la blonde qui reprit.

\- Je… J'ai compris qu'il fallait qu'on arrête vraiment de se voir, au moins pendant quelques temps. Mon père a raison, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça, pour toi comme pour moi. Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant, d'accord ? Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Une fois qu'on aura notre diplôme on ira à l'université, ta mère ne pourra plus constamment te surveiller. Et d'ici là, on pourra au moins s'apercevoir au lycée.

La brune hocha faiblement la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux. Puis elle plongea ses deux orbes sombres dans celles émeraude de sa petite amie.

\- Promets-moi de m'attendre.

\- Je te le promets. Il n'y aura jamais que toi dans mon cœur, et j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour qu'on soit enfin réunies.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Sur ce, elles échangèrent un long baiser qui les laissa à bout de souffle. Quand elles se séparèrent, Regina quitta précipitamment la voiture avant de craquer et de fondre en larmes devant Emma. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, il lui serait ensuite impossible de partir.

La blonde regarda sa petite amie remonter l'allée menant à sa maison. Cora lança un regard sévère à sa fille qui entra après avoir dit quelques mots à David, sans doute pour le remercier. La mairesse n'eut pas cette politesse et elle claqua la porte au nez du sheriff.

La vampire ne dit rien quand son père remonta dans la voiture, et lui aussi garda le silence. Ils repassèrent au poste pour déposer la voiture de patrouille et récupérer la leur, puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

David entra le premier.

\- C'est nous ! lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, Mary-Margaret arriva du salon. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de son mari et se dirigea directement vers sa fille.

\- Emma !

On pouvait sentir dans sa voix tout son soulagement après les jours d'angoisse qu'elle avait sans doute vécus. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'un humain normal aurait sans doute pu y perdre une côte.

Emma n'eut d'abord aucune réaction. Elle resta inerte, les bras le long du corps. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se laissa aller et rendit son étreinte à sa mère. Cette dernière fut surprise mais ne fit aucune remarque, trop heureuse de cette marque d'affection à laquelle elle n'avait pas eu droit depuis des mois.

\- Papa, appela faiblement la jeune fille.

L'intéressé répondit immédiatement et rejoignit sa femme et sa fille pour les entourer d'une étreinte protectrice.

A cet instant, dans les bras de ses parents qu'elles savait maintenant de son côté, la jeune vampire se permit enfin de craquer et se laissa aller.

\- Elle me manqua déjà, parvint-elle à articuler entre ses sanglots tandis que des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

\- On sait ma chérie, on sait, lui murmura sa mère.

\- Il a fallu du temps avant que nos parents respectifs acceptent notre amour, et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, on sait ce que c'est, dit son père. Mais on est là tous les deux, et on ne te laissera pas tomber.

Sur ces mots, Emma pleura de plus belle et alors ses parents la serrèrent contre eux.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Bientôt un mois qu'Emma et Regina n'avaient plus le moindre contact. C'était sans surprise que la blonde avait constaté que le numéro de sa petite amie n'était plus en service seulement deux jours après leur retour. Sans doute Cora avait-elle voulu s'assurer qu'elles seraient complètement et définitivement séparées. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la vampire.

Elle s'était résignée, mais c'était seulement provisoire. Comme elle l'avait dit à Regina, elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Un jour la brune prendrait son indépendance, elle se détacherait de sa mère, et alors Cora n'aurait plus son mot à dire. Ce jour-là, elles pourraient se retrouver et vivre leur vie comme elles l'entendaient.

En attendant, Emma se contentait des quelques mots qu'elles échangeaient furtivement quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs ou dans leurs cours communs. Elle passait également par les amis de la louve pour prendre de ses nouvelles, notamment Graham. Elle avait finalement accepté de passer une soirée avec lui à la demande de Ruby, et elle avait fini par admettre à contrecœur qu'il avait changé et méritait une deuxième chance.

C'était lui qui avait dit à Emma qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années était venu dîner chez les Mills, et ce alors que la mairesse ne recevait que rarement. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la blonde pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait sans doute de Leopold, le loup garou dont la brune lui avait parlé et que Cora lui avait choisi comme futur mari. L'idée qu'il ait pu rencontrer Regina lui donnait envie de vomir, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Néanmoins, elle avait rapidement abordé le sujet avec la lycanthrope qui lui avait assuré qu'elle faisait tout pour retarder les choses et que sa mère ne voulait de toute façon pas la marier avant qu'elle ait fini ses années d'université. Emma n'avait pas été rassurée pour autant, mais elle s'était contentée de cela.

Même si la situation était telle qu'on aurait pu dire que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient plus ensemble, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles s'étaient mutuellement promises de s'attendre l'une l'autre. Par conséquent, tout comme Emma voyait parfois Regina lancer des regards noirs à ceux qui étaient trop familiers avec elle, la blonde elle aussi n'appréciait guère de voir certains garçons tourner autour de celle qu'elle considérait encore comme sa petite amie. Elles n'étaient plus véritablement ensemble, mais la jalousie n'en restait pas moins présente. C'est ainsi qu'environ une semaine après leur retour à Storybrooke, Emma avait saisi l'occasion de mettre les choses au point avec Robin.

C'était un jeudi après-midi, la blonde avait décidé d'aller voir Regina pendant son entraînement de cheerleading. Elle était installée dans les gradins et observaient l'équipe qui venait de terminer le dernier enchaînement de la journée. Chacun papotait et Regina était en pleine conversation avec l'une de ses coéquipières quand Robin l'avait apostrophée. L'équipe de football, qui s'entraînait de l'autre côté du stade sur les même horaires, venait de terminer et il avait immédiatement rejoint la brune. En le voyant approcher, celle-ci avait immédiatement semblé mal à l'aise. Regina avait pris ses distances avec le jeune homme depuis ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, mais malgré tout il persistait à lui parler.

Voyant qu'il était proche de la lycanthrope et ne cessait de poser sa main sur son bras et d'avoir des gestes tendres envers elle, Emma fit de son mieux pour ne pas craquer. Elle préféra serrer les dents et attendre, sachant pertinemment que si elle s'emportait maintenant une dispute éclaterait et que le scandale aurait tôt fait d'arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de Cora. Alors elle se contint aussi longtemps que ce fut nécessaire.

Quand Regina parvint enfin à se débarrasser du jeune homme pour rejoindre les vestiaires, Emma ne perdit pas un instant et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle descendit des gradins en hâte et se dirigea droit sur Robin. Ce dernier rejoignait ses coéquipiers qui étaient en train de s'étirer quand il entendit son prénom être appelé d'une voix forte. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la blonde qui avançait à grands pas vers lui, l'air déterminé. Dès qu'il la reconnut, il blêmit. La rumeur d'une éventuelle relation entre Emma et Regina avait commencé à courir dès que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées, mais elle n'avait jamais été confirmée et était restée ce qu'elle était : une rumeur. Néanmoins, à cet instant, Robin aurait pu jurer que c'était bien pour cette raison que la blonde semblait vouloir lui parler. Il avait vu la réaction de cette dernière aux écuries le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, et il n'avait eu aucun mal à y déceler de la jalousie. A partir de là, le doute s'était transformé en certitude. Mais pour Regina, pour la protéger, il n'avait rien dit. Il connaissait la mairesse et savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté l'idée que sa fille fréquente une autre fille. Il s'était donc tu, décidé à préserver leur secret. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas su faire cependant avait été de résister à la tentation et de ne pas embrasser la brune quand il en avait eu l'occasion, et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il était temps d'assumer ses actes.

\- Comment ça va, le prince ? commença Emma.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce surnom ne me correspondait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, je préférerais voleur.

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, sans que le jeune homme n'ait prémédité de provoquer la blonde de la sorte. Mais voyant dans quoi il s'était engagé en réagissant ainsi, il prit le parti de continuer dans sa lancée. Après tout, il avait beau savoir qu'il avait mal agi, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait un honneur à défendre et qu'il aimait Regina. Il était prêt à assumer ce qu'il avait fait, mais aussi à se battre pour elle.

Sa réponse arracha un rire sec mais moqueur à Emma dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour en plus d'être un putain d'inconscient.

Robin fronça les sourcils. La blonde n'en faisait-elle pas trop ? Il était normal qu'elle cherche à l'intimider, il aurait fait la même chose à sa place, mais elle avait beau être élancée et musclée, il avait une carrure bien plus imposante que la sienne, et pour commencer il était un garçon alors qu'elle était une fille. Pour toutes ces raisons, il était évident que des menaces n'avaient aucun sens.

\- Le truc c'est qu'il faudrait que tu revois ta définition de voleur je crois. Un voleur c'est quelqu'un qui prend des choses qui ne sont pas les siennes sans demander la permission, t'es d'accord avec moi ?

Le sportif ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire à cela ?

\- Mais au final, un voleur a ce qu'il voulait, pas vrai ? reprit la blonde. Je veux dire, il a obtenu l'objet de ses convoitises.

A nouveau, le jeune homme resta silencieux. Ses coéquipiers, interpelés par l'altercation qui débutait à quelques mètres d'eux, ne tardèrent pas à arrêter leurs exercices d'étirement pour s'intéresser de plus près à l'échange.

\- Toi, ce que tu convoitais c'était Regina, c'est bien ça ?

Tout en parlant, Emma s'approcha de son interlocuteur jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

\- Mais tu peux me dire qui l'a eue au final ?

Robin serra les mâchoires mais ne répliqua pas, et la blonde eut alors un sourire satisfait.

\- Je pense que tu as compris où je veux en venir. Tu lui as peut-être volé un baiser, et elle a peut-être répondu à ce baiser, mais au final c'est avec moi qu'elle est restée. Tout ce que tu as réussi à voler, c'est un pauvre petit baiser, et c'est tout ce que tu auras venant d'elle. Alors voleur si tu veux, mais permets-moi d'y ajouter raté.

Cette dernière phrase fit naître quelques rires parmi les autres adolescents qui s'étaient approchés et Emma vit son opposant encore plus vexé. Néanmoins, celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il ne comptait pas se laisser dénigrer sans réagir.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te poser des questions si un voleur raté a réussi à la faire craquer. Méfie-toi de ceux qui sont plus expérimentés et qui pourraient bien menacer ce que tu sembles tant chérir, conseil d'ami.

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami, gronda la vampire.

\- Alors j'espère que je pourrai le devenir une fois que je sortirai avec Regina. Ce sera quand même plus convivial si je m'entends bien avec son ex.

Cette provocation fut celle de trop. Emma sortit de ses gonds et se jeta sur le jeune homme. Elle le fit reculer sans mal et le plaqua au poteau de but qui se trouvait pourtant plusieurs pas derrière lui. Aussitôt, des exclamations s'élevèrent des autres joueurs de l'équipe qui formèrent un cercle autour des deux opposants. En temps normal ils auraient sans doute stoppé cet échange qui s'envenimait dangereusement, mais ils semblaient avoir perçu qu'Emma n'était en rien comparable à une jeune fille ordinaire et qu'elle pouvait être une adversaire redoutable.

\- Ecoute-moi bien belle gueule, commença la blonde d'un ton hargneux. Tu as voulu jouer au malin et ça n'a pas marché. Tu t'es bien amusé, t'as eu ta petite poussée d'adrénaline, mais maintenant c'est fini. Regina t'a repoussé, elle ne veut pas de toi. Elle te voit comme un ami et elle ne te verra jamais comme autre chose.

Robin serra les dents, furieux de se faire tourner en ridicule de la sorte, qui plus est devant ses coéquipiers. Emma l'avait saisi par le col d'une poigne de fer, et il avait lamentablement échoué à se libérer bien qu'il ait tenté de le faire à plusieurs reprises, ce qui avait déclenché des rires parmi ceux qui les observaient.

\- C'est ton jour de chance, reprit la blonde d'un ton moqueur. Je pourrais te refaire le portrait tout de suite, mais vu que t'es un ami de Regina, je veux bien oublier pour cette fois. Seulement je te préviens… Tente encore quoi que ce soit avec elle et je peux t'assurer que ça ira au-delà du simple échange verbal. Demande à Elsa, j'ai une bonne droite, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Sur ce, elle lâcha négligemment sa victime. Le jeune homme s'empressa de se redresser et de remettre son maillot en place, tentant de garder un soupçon de dignité.

\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Emma tourna les talons sans rien ajouter et les autres joueurs s'écartèrent respectueusement pour la laisser passer quand elle partit.

Robin la regarda s'éloigner, blessé dans son orgueil et humilié devant ses coéquipiers qui ne manquèrent pas de le charrier tandis qu'ils rejoignaient tous les vestiaires. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire preuve d'autant d'audace et oser se mesurer à celle qu'on aimait à surnommer Charming et qui de toute évidence, n'était pas une fille comme les autres.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Ce soir, la Lune serait pleine. C'était la pensée qui hantait Emma depuis son réveil. La dernière nuit de pleine Lune qui avait eu lieu, elle l'avait passée avec Regina à parcourir la forêt québécoise. Elles étaient libres, elles étaient ensemble, et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber leur bonheur. Pourtant dès le lendemain matin tout s'était écroulé, et cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elles n'avaient pas pu réellement se voir.

La blonde afficha une mine défaite tout au long de la journée, déprimée en repensant à ces trois jours merveilleux qu'elle avait passés avec sa petite amie, ces trois jours qu'elle aurait voulu voir durer toute sa vie. Malheureusement, il semblait que le bonheur ne leur était pas permis. Cora était là, encore et toujours, et bien que ce soit apparemment le seul véritable obstacle à leur relation, c'était pourtant le plus problématique. Si Regina n'avait pas eu une telle mère, peut-être auraient-elles pu être heureuses et vivre comme elles l'entendaient. Si Henry n'avait pas été tué par ces chasseurs, peut-être les aurait-il défendues. Si… Emma préféra mettre fin à ses suppositions qui la hantait tandis qu'elle tentait de trouver le sommeil. Après tout, ne disait-on pas qu'on aurait pu refaire un monde avec des si ?

Le lendemain matin, elle se sentait un peu mieux, mais son mal être persistait. Son air fatigué n'échappa pas à ses parents qui la questionnèrent. D'abord tentée de mentir, elle décida finalement de leur dire la vérité. Ils tentèrent de lui remonter le moral du mieux qu'ils le purent, mais ils furent finalement contraints de la regarder partir au lycée la mort dans l'âme.

La journée parut interminable à la blonde, et seule l'idée qu'elle verrait Regina le soir même pour leur cours de français parvint à la dissuader de prétendre être malade pour rentrer chez elle. La dernière heure arrivée, elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa salle. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, surprise de voir que la brune n'était pas encore arrivée. La sonnerie finit par retentir, la porte fut fermée pour que le cours commence, et alors elle constata que Regina n'était toujours pas là. Etonnée, elle demanda à Belle et Ruby si elles l'avaient vue, mais elles répondirent toutes les deux négativement. Bien que préoccupée, la vampire fit de son mieux pour suivre ce que disait la remplaçante de Monsieur Glass.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, elle alpagua Ruby.

\- Tu vas voir Graham là ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? Je voudrais lui demander s'il a vu Regina.

\- Elle est peut-être malade tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça.

\- Elle n'a jamais manqué un jour depuis le début de l'année. Et puis elle est tellement impliquée dans ses études qu'elle pourrait venir en cours alors qu'elle est mourante.

La brune rit à cette remarque mais accepta sans problème que son amie l'accompagne.

Dès qu'elle vit Graham, la vampire pressa le pas pour le rejoindre.

\- Salut Graham !

\- Hey Emma ! Ça va ?

\- Oui, répondit vaguement la blonde. Dis-moi, tu as vu Regina aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

\- Elle n'était pas là au cours de français.

\- Elle est peut-être simplement malade.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, intervint Ruby qui venait d'arriver et qui embrassa son petit ami. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de l'appeler s'il-te-plaît ? reprit la blonde.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il chercha quelques secondes le numéro dans son répertoire puis colla le téléphone à son oreille. Après un instant, il raccrocha.

\- Elle ne répond pas, je suis tombé sur le répondeur.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Kathryn si elle l'a vue ? reprit la blonde.

Le brun appela immédiatement la jeune fille. Après un cours échange il mit fin à l'appel.

\- Elles devaient manger ensemble ce midi, mais Regina n'est jamais venue. Elle a essayé de lui envoyer un message, mais elle n'a pas eu de réponse. Elle a supposé qu'elle était malade et donc qu'elle était restée chez elle.

\- D'accord, merci Graham.

Emma était prête à partir quand Ruby la retint.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec nous ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

\- Merci Ruby, c'est adorable, mais je vais y aller. Je vais passer voir la mairesse pour m'assurer que Regina va bien.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'aller la voir ? Je doute qu'elle te fasse un accueil très chaleureux.

\- Son accueil ne sera pas chaleureux, ça c'est sûr, rit la blonde. Mais je m'inquiète, je veux m'assurer qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Regina.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? On est à Storybrooke, il ne se passe jamais rien ici, s'amusa Ruby.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je me fais sûrement du souci pour rien. Mais je préfère être sûre.

\- Bon, comme tu voudras.

\- A demain !

Ses deux amis la saluèrent et partirent main dans la main tandis qu'Emma prenait la direction de la mairie. Il y avait une chose que Ruby ne savait pas, et pas des moindres. La nuit précédente, Regina s'était transformée. Emma n'était jamais complètement sereine lors des nuits de pleine Lune, et elle craignait que pour une fois ce ne soit justifié et qu'il ne soit réellement arrivé quelque chose à la louve.

Une fois arrivée, elle demanda à la secrétaire de signaler sa présence. Celle-ci appela Cora qui décrocha après quelques sonneries et aboya dans le téléphone.

\- _Oui ?_

\- Mademoiselle Swan est ici, elle voudrait vous voir.

Un court silence lui répondit, puis la mairesse reprit.

\- _A quel sujet ?_

\- C'est à propos de votre fille.

Nouveau silence, qui se prolongea cette fois. Emma fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Il n'était pas habituel que Cora tarde tant avant de lancer ses répliques cassantes.

\- _Faites-la entrer._

Sur ce, la secrétaire raccrocha.

\- Vous pouvez y allez, Madame Mills va vous recevoir, dit-elle.

\- Merci, répondit la blonde avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Elle les monta d'un pas énergique puis elle frappa quelques petits coups brefs à la porte où figurait l'inscription _Bureau du Maire_.

\- Entrez ! entendit-elle.

Elle s'exécuta et ouvrit. Après avoir refermé, elle se dirigea vers le bureau et se posta face à la rousse qui y était assise.

\- Je vous écoute, Mademoiselle Swan. Je vous prierais de faire vite, comme vous pouvez le voir je suis très occupée, dit-elle d'un ton sec en indiquant une pile de dossiers d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- C'est à propos de Regina.

\- Je sais.

Une réponse froide, cassante, destinée à lui montrer que c'était elle qui dirigeait et personne d'autre. Emma fit son possible pour ne pas perdre son calme et poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue en cours aujourd'hui et je-

\- J'espère bien puisque je lui ai interdit de vous voir.

\- Je suppose qu'elle est malade, continua la blonde sans se démonter. Je suis donc venue vous demander si vous souhaitiez que je lui transmette les cours de français par votre biais ?

Emma fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle semblait avoir réussi l'exploit de prendre la mairesse au dépourvu. Celle-ci la fixa d'un regard perçant, mais la vampire ne céda pas et garda ses yeux ancrés aux siens.

Après quelques instants de silence, Cora posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa ses mains.

\- Je vous remercie de votre initiative, Mademoiselle Swan, mais je me permets de penser que vos cours ne sont pas vraiment exhaustifs.

Emma serra les dents à cette nouvelle pique.

\- Je demanderai à Mademoiselle French de me transmettre les siens. Après tout, son nom à lui seul prouve qu'elle est digne de confiance pour ce qui est des cours de français.

La rousse sembla fière de cette réponse, mais la vampire ne cilla même pas et reprit la parole.

\- Regina va bien ?

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes à peine, la mairesse sembla déstabilisée, et alors les soupçons de la blonde s'alourdirent.

\- Est-ce qu'elle pourra rapidement revenir au lycée ? fit-elle mine de préciser.

La lycanthrope se ressaisit et reprit son masque froid et impassible habituel.

\- Elle devrait être de retour dans les jours à venir. Les sangs purs sont beaucoup plus robustes que les bâtards, vous savez.

Cette fois Emma ne put rester insensible à cette énième attaque et elle serra les poings, ce qui fit naître un sourire satisfait sur les traits de son interlocutrice.

\- Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Sans attendre d'avoir été congédiée, la blonde se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste plein de colère. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle s'arrêta et se tourna de sorte à voir la réaction de la mairesse à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Au fait, il est possible que j'ai laissé un peu de terre derrière moi. On ne nous apprend pas à nous essuyer les pieds à nous les bâtards, vous savez.

Le sourire qui étirait jusque-là les lèvres de Cora mourut instantanément. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol de marbre et constata qu'il était souillé de terre et de graviers. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Emma quitta les lieux en claquant la porte.

Une fois sortie de la mairie, elle ne put empêcher un rire de lui échapper en repensant à l'air consterné et vexé qu'avait affiché la lycanthrope en voyant le petit souvenir qu'elle lui avait laissé. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement. Cora avait menti, c'était évident. Même malade, Regina n'aurait jamais raté une seule journée de cours, et les réactions de sa mère prouvaient bien qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Déterminée à tirer cette histoire au clair et à s'assurer que la brune allait bien, Emma reprit sa route, direction le manoir Mills.

Sur place, elle ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea directement derrière la propriété, là où donnait la fenêtre de la chambre de Regina. Dans un geste devenu presque habituel, elle empoigna la gouttière et commença son ascension. Elle inspecta l'intérieur et fut forcée de constater que Regina ne se trouvait pas là. Dans le doute, elle fit le tour de la maison et vérifia toutes les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, mais pas une seule trace de la brune.

Devant ce constat, l'inquiétude d'Emma monta d'un cran. Personne n'avait vu Regina pendant la journée, elle n'était pas chez elle, et Cora mentait en disant qu'elle était malade. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : ses craintes avaient fini par devenir réalité et il était arrivé quelque chose à Regina pendant la nuit.

* * *

**_Ne vous énervez pas tout de suite, peut-être bien qu'Emma se fait des idées et qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Regina après tout ! ... Bon ok, c'est pas crédible. Dans toutes les histoires et particulièrement dans les miennes, ce genre de fin n'annonce rien de bon, j'avoue. Mais vous êtes habitués à ce que je truffe cette fic de catastrophes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_**

_**Teaser :  
**__**Il est arrivé quelque chose à Regina, Emma en est persuadée. Mais comment la retrouver ? Où la cherche****r ?**_

_**On se retrouve demain pour la suite ! Je publierai sûrement deux chapitres, c'est ce qui paraît le plus approprié pour préserver un peu de suspens d'un jour à l'autre tout en publiant quotidiennement.**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	37. Dans la forêt

_**Hello !**_

_**Pour aujourd'hui ce sera deux chapitres, et voici donc le premier.  
Le titre est vraiment pas top mais je n'avais pas d'idée alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu...**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Emma fit le chemin de retour jusque chez elle avec empressement. Quand elle arriva, elle claqua brutalement la porte tant elle était nerveuse.

\- Doucement avec la porte Emma ! lança sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut repéré la provenance de sa voix, la jeune fille la rejoignit précipitamment. Mary-Margaret était en train de corriger des copies et elle releva la tête quand elle fit irruption dans la pièce. Voyant son air affolé, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, Emma la coupa.

\- Regina a disparu !

\- Disparu ? répéta la petite brune. Comment ça disparu ?

\- Personne ne l'a vue au lycée aujourd'hui et elle est introuvable !

\- Elle est peut-être tout simplement malade.

\- Mais arrêtez de tous me dire ça ! Elle n'est _pas_ malade, et même si elle l'était, elle serait quand même venue en cours.

\- C'était la pleine Lune la nuit dernière, peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

\- Elle n'a jamais besoin de repos après ses transformations. Mais c'est justement la pleine Lune qui m'inquiète.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa mère qui quitta alors la chaise où elle était assise pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Elle n'est pas pleinement consciente quand elle est transformée, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Mary-Margaret fut prise au dépourvu par la sincère inquiétude qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa fille, elle qui était d'un naturel si décontracté en temps normal.

\- Emma, calme-toi, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. S'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose sa mère serait intervenue ou alors elle aurait contacté ton père.

\- Pas nécessairement.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur mais-

\- Je suis passée à son bureau pour lui-, la coupa la blonde avant d'être à son tour interrompue.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! Emma, je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais avoir le moins de contact possible avec elle !

\- Je sais mais j'ai bien fait d'aller la voir, parce que figure-toi que mes questions à propos de Regina ont eu l'air de la déranger ! répliqua la jeune fille avec énervement.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, soudain plus réceptive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Elle a dit que Regina était malade, mais elle mentait, je l'ai vu.

La petite brune, qui savait qu'au-delà de ses capacités de vampire sa fille avait un don pour déceler le mensonge, lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de continuer.

\- J'ai insisté et elle a eu l'air encore plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle a coupé court à la conversation, sûrement pour éviter les questions gênantes.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

\- Certaine. En plus je suis passée au manoir avant de rentrer, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, aucune trace de Regina.

Mary-Margaret adopta un air préoccupé tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Elles rejoignirent toutes les deux David qui venait de rentrer. Dès que celui-ci vit leurs mines inquiètes, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Regina a disparu, déclara la blonde pour la deuxième fois, devançant sa mère qui s'apprêtait à parler.

\- On suppose qu'elle a disparu, précisa la petite brune.

David adopta un air d'incompréhension, et alors sa femme et sa fille lui exposèrent rapidement la situation. Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé, il observa Emma qui paraissait de plus en plus inquiète à mesure que les minutes passaient.

\- Madame Mills ne m'a rien dit, et personne ne m'a signalé quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un t'aurait signalé quelque chose ? Si elle a disparu les gens ne vont pas la trouver comme ça par hasard, s'exaspéra la blonde.

\- Descends d'un ton Emma ! tonna son père.

La jeune fille ne dit rien mais se renfrogna et détourna le regard.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'a déjà pas été renversée ou vue par quelqu'un, reprit le sheriff. Ce qui n'exclut pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, c'est vrai.

\- Alors il faut la chercher ! s'impatienta la blonde.

\- On ne peut rien faire tant qu'un tuteur légal n'a pas déclaré sa disparition, et son tuteur c'est sa mère.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire en tant que sheriff, mais on peut la chercher nous-mêmes.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Sans perdre un instant, Emma se dirigea vers la porte, déjà prête à sortir puisqu'elle n'avait enlevé ni sa veste ni ses chaussures.

\- Je compte t'aider à la chercher mais pas ce soir, reprit David. Inutile de foncer tête baissée

N'écoutant déjà plus, la jeune fille posa la main sur la poignée, mais alors son père la saisit par le bras et la retint. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier sa colère et son inquiétude à son père, elle fut prise de vertige. Plus rapide et plus réactive que son mari, Mary-Margaret se porta immédiatement à ses côtés pour la soutenir avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le père de la jeune fille.

\- Ça va, ne vous en faites pas. C'est rien, ça va passer.

\- Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas passer, s'énerva la petite brune. Ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas bu une goutte de sang.

\- C'est bon, c'est juste passager.

\- Jusqu'au moment où ça ne le sera plus.

Tout en parlant, Mary-Margaret soutint sa fille pour l'amener jusqu'à une chaise où elle la fit asseoir. La blonde ne protesta même pas. Sa tête lui tournait, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et elle était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

David s'installa à côté de sa fille et posa une main douce sur son épaule tandis que sa femme s'activait pour sortir du sang frais du réfrigérateur.

\- Laisse, je ne le boirai pas, dit Emma d'une voix faible.

\- Je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir, mais tu as besoin de sang pour vivre. Si tu continues comme ça les conséquences ne vont faire que s'aggraver, jusqu'à ce que ça te soit fatal.

Le père de la jeune vampire blêmit à ces mots. Mary-Margaret tendit la tasse qu'elle venait de faire chauffer à sa fille, mais celle-ci ne fit pas mine de la prendre.

\- Je n'en veux pas, dit-il calmement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus boire ? D'où te vient cette lubie que tu as depuis quelques temps ?

Emma hésita à avouer à ses parents que Monsieur Gold leur avait donné des leçons à elle et Regina, mais finalement elle se ravisa et préféra s'expliquer sans entrer dans les détails.

\- En buvant moins de sang j'apprends à mieux me contrôler. En plus, en boire me rappelle que j'ai une part vampire alors que je voudrais pouvoir m'en débarrasser.

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ses mots, la blonde les regretta. Elle vit les traits de sa mère retomber tandis que son visage affichait un air attristé. Voyant lui aussi sa réaction, David lança un regard réprobateur à sa fille.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire maman. Je ne veux pas renier la part de toi qui existe en moi, c'est juste…

Les mots peinaient à venir et elle avait peur de blesser à nouveau sa mère en choisissant mal ses paroles, aussi prit-elle quelques instants pour ne pas se tromper.

Quand elle fut prête, elle brisa le silence.

\- Je suis fière de ce que je suis, vraiment. Je vous aime tous les deux et je suis fière de représenter le combat que vous avez dû mener pour enfin pouvoir être ensemble et faire reconnaître votre amour. Mais parfois ma moitié vampire est lourde à porter, plus que celle humaine, tout simplement parce que je vis parmi les humains. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'aime pas ce que tu m'as légué maman, et je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser, je me suis mal exprimée. C'est juste… Je… balbutia la jeune fille. Il faut que j'arrive à trouver un juste milieu, un équilibre qui me permette de vivre le plus sereinement possible, vous comprenez ?

Ses deux parents hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse, et Emma fut soulagée de voir que sa mère paraissait maintenant davantage peinée que blessée.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je vous assure. Je gère la situation, je sais quand j'atteins mes limites et qu'il faut que je boive. Et ce soir, je n'ai pas encore atteint mes limites.

Mary-Margaret poussa un profond soupir et reposa la tasse sur la table, résignée.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Assure-toi seulement d'avoir toujours une poche de sang avec toi au lycée pour éviter un accident.

\- J'en ai toujours avec moi, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, je t'amènerai quelque chose à manger.

\- Non, il faut qu'on-

\- Non Emma, stop ! s'énerva cette fois sa mère jusque-là restée calme. Regarde-toi ! Tu trembles comme une feuille, tu ne tiendrais même debout toute seule. On n'ira nulle part, et surtout _tu_ n'iras nulle part. Je ne compte pas te forcer à boire à moins que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, mais tu es épuisée et tu as besoin de repos, donc tu montes dans ta chambre.

La blonde adopta un air contrarié, mais elle ne protesta pas davantage. Elle se leva prudemment en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise et immédiatement, la voyant fébrile, son père vint passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et il l'aida à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois allongée sur son lit, Emma sentit tout à coup une chape de fatigue s'abattre sur elle. Elle ressentait maintenant le contrecoup de ses privations et prenait pleinement conscience de son état de faiblesse. Pour autant, elle refusait toujours de boire la moindre goutte de sang. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait encore tenir une journée, voire même deux, alors elle le ferait.

David lui apporta une bouteille d'eau qu'il déposa sur table de chevet, pour il l'aida à retirer ses bottes et la débarrassa de sa veste.

\- Maintenant dors, tu en as besoin.

\- Merci, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- De rien, ma chérie.

Le père de la jeune fille déposa un baiser tendre sur son front, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Emma le rappela.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Désolée de quoi Emma ?

\- J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour toi de voir qu'en étant plus humaine que vampire, enfin, je veux dire qu'en ne buvant pas de sang, je suis dans cet état et que… Je peux mourir.

L'air affiché par David se fit plus triste. Puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Le plus important n'est pas mon ressenti vis-à-vis de tout ça mais ta santé. Ne te mets pas en danger, c'est tout ce que je veux. D'accord ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

\- Allez, dors maintenant.

Sur ce, son père quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui sans un bruit.

Après à peine quelques secondes, Emma sentit ses paupières devenir plus lourdes, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle tombe dans un profond sommeil.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Quand la jeune vampire se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Elle consulta son réveil et vit alors qu'il était bientôt vingt-deux heures. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et vit un plateau repas posé à côté de son lit. Ses parents n'avaient probablement pas osé la réveiller et l'avaient laissé là. Son estomac cria famine, et alors elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et se mit assise dans son lit pour manger.

Son repas terminé, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ces quelques heures de sommeil et les pâtes préparées par sa mère l'avaient remise sur pieds et son malaise n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle avait finalement bien fait de ne pas boire de sang quand sa mère lui en avait proposé.

Bien entendu, ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers Regina dès son réveil. Elle mourait d'envie de partir à sa recherche immédiatement, mais d'une part ses parents n'étaient pas encore couchés, et d'autre part elle ne voulait pas leur désobéir une fois de plus. Ils étaient de son côté, ils le lui avaient assuré, et elle voulait qu'ils aient confiance en elle, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse toujours compter sur eux. Par conséquent, elle choisit de se recoucher pour terminer sa nuit.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : son malaise l'avait suffisamment affaiblie pour qu'elle s'endorme sans problème, mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son énergie, elle ne pouvait pas faire taire l'inquiétude qui la tiraillait. Regina était peut-être en danger à cette heure-ci, il pouvait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi.

A bout de nerfs, Emma se leva d'un bond de son lit. Pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller ses parents en sortant de sa chambre pour passer par la porte d'entrée, elle sortit ses chaussures de course de son placard, les enfila hâtivement, puis elle mit un pull et un gilet par-dessus le col roulé qu'elle portait déjà. Elle prit d'autres habits qu'elle utilisa en les mettant dans son lit, sous sa couette, pour imiter la forme d'un corps. Une fois prête à sortir, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle vérifia que personne ne passait par-là à ce moment-là – bien que les rues de la petite ville aient été désertes depuis longtemps maintenant – puis elle sortit. Elle s'accroupit sur le rebord, dos au vide, s'y accrocha avec les mains et se laissa basculer. Ainsi pendue, elle avait nettement réduit la distance qui la séparait du sol et elle put lâcher sans craindre de se blesser. A peine arrivée par terre, elle s'éloigna de la maison en courant et prit sans hésiter la direction de la forêt.

Regina lui avait dit que c'était là-bas qu'elle allait pendant ses transformations, et il y passait souvent toute la nuit avec sa mère. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose pendant la nuit précédente, alors c'était sans doute là qu'elle était. Tandis qu'elle courait sans bruit dans les rues de Stroybrooke, Emma essayait d'établir dans sa tête l'itinéraire le plus approprié pour battre les bois le plus rapidement possible et ne pas perdre de temps. Des nuages de vapeur d'eau s'échappaient de sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations et le froid mordant gelait ses mains nues et rougissait ses joues. Si les journées étaient maintenant douces – le printemps avaient officiellement débuté trois jours plus tôt – on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des nuits où les températures chutaient brusquement. Par chance, l'effort physique et les pulls qu'elle avait pris la protégeaient du froid.

Quand elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt, la blonde s'arrêta quelques instants pour organiser ses idées et reprendre son souffle. Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle reprit sa course à une cadence moins élevée, plus adaptée à ses recherches, déterminée à retrouver sa petite amie au plus vite.

Elle courut pendant plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter, ne négligeant aucun endroit. Les arbres étaient relativement espacés, offrant une bonne visibilité, mais elle n'avait pas de lampe avec elle et la lumière de son portable était loin d'être suffisante. Préférant faire de l'excès de zèle plutôt que de passer à côté d'un indice, sa progression était plus lente qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une pause pour se reposer et tenter de trouver un meilleur moyen de procéder, elle se figea. A une centaine de mètres d'elle, dépassant de deux arbres dont les troncs étaient collés l'un à l'autre, il lui avait semblé apercevoir quelque chose. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, mais elle avait cru voir quelque chose de plus clair se détachant du sol sombre de la forêt. La fatigue et le manque de lumière ne lui jouaient-ils pas des tours ? Dans le doute, elle reprit sa course dans la direction de cet objet non identifié.

A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, l'objet prenait forme. Elle continua à avancer et quand elle reconnut enfin ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle accéléra subitement. Arrivée à côté de l'arbre, le doute n'était plus possible : c'était une main. Emma se précipita et contourna les deux troncs. Ce qu'elle découvrit la pétrifia.

Elle était là, étendue à même le sol. Entièrement nu, son corps était sali de terre par endroit. Sa peau au teint habituellement halé était livide. Elle était inerte, si bien qu'on aurait pu la croire morte si sa poitrine ne s'était pas soulevée à un rythme régulier. Un rythme régulier mais beaucoup trop lent pour quelqu'un censé être conscient. Ses yeux mi-clos bougèrent légèrement et vinrent se poser sur la vampire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, sous le choc. Ses lèvres, rendues violettes par le froid, remuèrent faiblement et une voix rauque, faible, qui semblait ne même pas être la sienne, s'échappa de sa gorge dans un appel désespéré.

\- Emma.

* * *

_**Pour une fois je vais vous épargner mon baratin habituel puisque je vais poster le chapitre 37 dès que je l'aurai relu pour les dernières vérifications.**_

_**Serena : Figure-toi que j'ai tendance à me laisser parfois vite déstabiliser par les reviews de certains lecteurs alors qu'ils ne font que me donner leur avis, alors le "si sa plaît pas et bah c'est pareil" j'essaye justement de l'appliquer ^^  
Hum peu de SQ aiment Killian je pense, et dans cette fic j'en ai vraiment fait une ordure, donc bon... Ahah !  
Dans cette fic Rumple n'est pas si mauvais que dans la série. Enfin il sert ses propres intérêts c'est vrai, puisqu'il a accepté d'aider Emma et Regina en ayant en tête sa vengeance contre Cora, mais il reste quand même une sorte de guide pour elles, et il les défend à sa façon.  
Le prénom de Charmant c'est David ahah ;) Pour te répondre, c'est vrai que les parents d'Emma paraissent intolérants, et ça paraît encore plus injuste de leur part quand on prend en compte le fait qu'ils forment eux-mêmes un couple mixte vampire/humain. Mais ils cherchent à séparer Emma de Regina pour la protéger. Ils ne s'y prennent peut-être pas de la bonne façon, mais il n'en reste pas moins que leurs intentions sont louables.  
Malgré tous les problèmes rencontrés ce sera bien un happy ending pour cette fic, c'est promis ;)  
Merci pour tous tes compliments qui me font chaud au cœur ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'écris te plaise et ça me fait plaisir que tu soulignes l'orthographe eheh ;)  
Merci de me lire et à bientôt !**_

_**lolo : Ok j'ai compris le message je crois... Si épilogue les lecteurs veulent, alors épilogue il y aura !  
Contente que cette balade nocturne t'ait plu, j'y ai mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et ça me tenait vraiment à cœur alors je ne peux que m'en réjouir si tu as apprécié !  
Il fallait le temps que ça se fasse mais cette fois les Charming ont bel et bien pris fait et cause pour leur fille ;)  
Moi-même je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça en écrivant, mais tu as peut-être raison, ce voyage pourrait bien avoir fait mûrir Emma... !  
Pour ce qui est de cette mystérieuse disparition, tu as eu le début de la réponse à tes interrogations, et c'était donc... 4 : ma version :P Il va y avoir une brève explication dans le chapitre suivant.  
Faire plus court tu dis ? N'y compte même pas ! Les reviews un peu longues me demandent un peu plus de temps pour y répondre c'est vrai, mais je les adore quand même, alors n'arrête surtout pas ! Ça montre que ma fic t'intéresse et que tu as le sens du détail, tu relèves pas mal de trucs et tu donnes ton avis, c'est exactement ce que j'attends d'une review ;)  
Je vais répondre ici à ta review sur "Derrière le masque" :  
Attends attends... Il ne reste pas que deux chapitres après ceux que j'ai publiés dernièrement hein, au total il va y en avoir 43 (enfin 44 avec l'épilogue du coup eheh). C'est peut-être bien ce que tu avais compris, mais la façon dont tu as présenté les choses m'a fait penser que tu croyais qu'il ne restait plus que deux chapitres à publier, donc je préfère préciser au cas où.  
Merci pour tous tes commentaires chaleureux et qui me font toujours plaisir !**_

_**Teaser :  
Emma est parvenue à retrouver Regina ! Mais n'est-il pas déjà trop tard ? Le temps est compté... Jusqu'où la blonde sera-t-elle prête à aller pour sauver celle qu'elle aime ?  
**_

_**On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre :)**_


	38. Sauvetage toxique

_Elle était là, étendue à même le sol. Entièrement nu, son corps était sali de terre par endroit. Sa peau au teint habituellement halé était livide. Elle était inerte, si bien qu'on aurait pu la croire morte si sa poitrine ne s'était pas soulevée à un rythme régulier. Un rythme régulier mais beaucoup trop lent pour quelqu'un censé être conscient. Ses yeux mi-clos bougèrent légèrement et vinrent se poser sur la vampire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, sous le choc. Ses lèvres, rendues violettes par le froid, remuèrent faiblement et une voix rauque, faible, qui semblait ne même pas être la sienne, s'échappa de sa gorge dans un appel désespéré._

\- _Emma._

La blonde fut rappelée à la réalité en entendant son prénom, et c'est seulement alors qu'elle réagit. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de sa petite amie et son premier réflexe, bien qu'inutile et futile dans un moment pareil, fut de dégager le visage de Regina des quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Tu m'as retrouvée, murmura la brune d'une voix faible qui peinait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Un faible sourire éclaira ses traits tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation du visage angélique qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, paré d'un air d'angoisse et entouré par une chevelure blonde.

\- Je te retrouverai toujours, souffla Emma en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Toujours, tu as ma parole.

La louve leva le bras pour venir prendre la main qui était posée sur sa joue. Ce simple geste parut lui demander un effort inconsidéré, preuve de l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Je vais te ramener chez moi et on va s'occuper de toi, dit la blonde qui sembla soudain réaliser que le temps était compté.

Elle plaça un bras au niveau des épaules de la brune et l'autre derrière ses genoux.

\- Non Emma, att-

Regina n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin et sa phrase se termina dans un cri de douleur quand sa petite amie la souleva du sol. Aussitôt, cette dernière se figea. Elle chercha à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction, et alors elle découvrit ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque-là, sans doute à cause de l'affolement : la cheville gauche de la louve était prise au piège entre deux mâchoires d'acier dont les dents étaient enfoncées dans sa chair. La blonde resta interdite, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la mine défaite.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- On était parties dans la forêt comme d'habitude avec ma mère. J'étais pleinement consciente mais je ne me suis pas méfiée. J'ai compris ce qui se passait seulement quand ma patte a été prise dans le piège. Ma mère s'était éloignée, j'ai eu beau l'appeler elle n'a pas répondu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là cette merde ?! s'énerva subitement la blonde.

\- Ma mère est revenue hier. Elle m'a dit qu'après que mon père ait été tué, la rumeur de loups qui rôderaient dans la forêt a inquiété certains habitants qui lui ont demandé l'autorisation de poser des pièges. Elle a refusé bien sûr, mais il faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas tenu compte de son interdiction.

\- Attends un peu… Tu veux dire que ta mère t'a intentionnellement laissée là ?!

Un air à la fois triste et déçu se dessina sur les traits de la brune à cette question.

\- Elle… Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait me chercher demain une fois que j'aurais eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de notre fugue.

\- Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose, gronda Emma, plus pour elle que pour être réellement entendue. Je vais appeler mes parents.

La jeune fille sortit son portable de sa poche, mais à peine l'avait-elle déverrouillé qu'elle le jeta par terre.

\- Et merde putain !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pas le moindre réseau, même pour les appels d'urgence.

Un court silence s'ensuivit. Regina se raidit. La vampire elle, observa attentivement le piège, puis elle vint se positionner au-dessus. Le mécanisme n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait et nécessitait apparemment une clé pour être déverrouillé. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule et l'ouvrir à mains nues.

\- Je vais te sortir de là.

\- Non ! s'écria la brune en appréhendant déjà la douleur.

\- Regina, fais-moi confiance. Ça va faire mal je sais, mais tu es déjà bien trop faible, il faut que je te ramène au plus vite.

\- N'y touche pas ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait mal !

A cet instant, Emma avait l'impression d'avoir un animal sauvage apeuré face à elle. Malgré sa faiblesse, la brune s'était légèrement redressée sur ses coudes et tentait tant bien que mal de l'empêcher d'approcher.

\- Regina, sois raisonnable, dit-elle en se rapprochant d'elle. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Non Emma, s'il-te-plaît, supplia la lycanthrope, paniquée.

\- Chut calme-toi, lui chuchota la blonde d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais où transparaissait sa propre inquiétude.

Elle lui prit délicatement la main et la serra entre les siennes.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Regina plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens et déglutit difficilement. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, puis, d'un signe de tête elle lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait y aller. La blonde hocha la tête.

Elle retourna se placer au-dessus du piège et posa une main sur chacune des mâchoires. Quand elle regarda la louve, celle-ci préféra tourner la tête, appréhendant déjà la douleur à venir, les larmes au bord des yeux. Emma regarda la cheville de sa petite amie et devina qu'elle avait dû elle-même tenter de se libérer car sa chair était profondément entaillée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, banda ses muscles, et commença à tirer.

Dès le premier effort, un cri plaintif s'échappa de la gorge de Regina qui fit de son mieux pour l'étouffer. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour tenter de se contrôler, mais plus la vampire mettait de force et plus il lui était difficile de retenir ses plaintes. Finalement, elle lâcha un hurlement en sentant le piège se resserrer à nouveau sur sa cheville, plantant impitoyablement ses crocs dans sa chair. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa jambe et découvrit alors ce qu'elle redoutait : le piège était toujours en place, comme si rien n'avait été fait.

Emma se leva subitement et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'en prendre à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle mit trois coups de poings dans le tronc sans ciller. Pourtant, alors qu'en temps normal elle aurait sans doute fait voler le bois en éclats, à cet instant c'était sa main qui tremblait après les assauts répétés qui avait entamé sa peau et provoqué un craquement qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Emma ?

La blonde reporta son attention sur sa petite amie qui venait de l'appeler. Elle détourna le regard avant de répondre.

\- Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas bu de sang. Je… J'ai pas plus de force qu'une fillette.

L'air de Regina s'assombrit en comprenant que la vampire ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Le silence se fit, aucune n'osant parler ou même bouger. La brune était à nouveau étendue au sol, bien trop fatiguée pour se tenir autrement. La panique lui avait redonné un peu de force, mais ce regain d'énergie avait été de courte durée.

Elle sursauta presque quand Emma fit volte-face et vint s'accroupir près d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

\- Je vais chercher du secours. Si je me dépêche on sera de retour dans moins de deux heures, je suis sûre que tu peux tenir jusque-là.

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à partir, mais Regina s'agrippa à sa main avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Ne pars pas.

La blonde s'accroupit à nouveau, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Regina, si je ne-

\- Reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas toute seule, je t'en prie.

\- Mais-

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

Ces derniers mots eurent raison des réticences de la vampire. Comment aurait-elle pu partir alors que sa petite amie la regardait avec des yeux suppliants et un air paniqué à la simple idée qu'elle s'en aille ? Elle se résigna donc.

Elle lâcha la main de la louve et retira le gilet et le pull qu'elle portait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna la brune d'une voix qui semblait encore plus faible qu'auparavant.

\- Ce que j'aurais dû faire dès que je t'ai trouvée. Viens, je vais t'aider.

Sur ce, la blonde se rapprocha d'elle. Elle l'aida en la soutenant par les épaules de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise pour qu'elle puisse lui mettre le pull. Après quoi, elle l'allongea à nouveau avec toutes les précautions du monde, et elle couvrit ses jambes avec le gilet.

\- Je vais rester avec toi, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en voyant l'air déboussolé de sa petite amie.

Sans perdre de temps, elle commença à frictionner ses bras et ses jambes pour tenter de réchauffer son corps du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ce faisant, elle s'aperçut à quel point Regina tremblait. Elle était fébrile, et même après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, la différence n'était pas flagrante. La jeune fille était sans doute déshydratée après plus de vingt-quatre heures passées ici, et il était évident qu'elle était en hypothermie.

Voyant que ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, Emma la saisit par le menton pour capter son regard.

\- Regina, regarde-moi. Tu ne dois pas t'endormir, reste avec moi.

La brune hocha faiblement la tête, mais l'effort nécessaire pour garder les yeux ouverts lui paraissait surhumain. Elle était à bout de force, et à chaque minute qui passait son état empirait, la vampire le savait. Alors elle fit ce qui lui semblait le plus judicieux : elle s'allongea dans le dos de sa petite amie et colla tout son corps au sien en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle continua à frictionner ses bras pour tenter de la maintenir éveillée tout en la réchauffant.

\- Je suis là, Regina. Tu vas t'en sortir, tiens bon, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la louve.

Elle sentit que celle-ci hochait faiblement la tête, signe qu'elle était toujours consciente et réactive à ce qu'elle lui disait. Néanmoins, comment être certain qu'elle s'en sortirait vraiment ? Aux vues de sa faiblesse, Emma commençait à douter qu'elle passe même la nuit…

Tentant de faire bonne figure et de ne pas perdre espoir, la blonde garda en tête de surtout la garder éveillée. Une personne en hypothermie qui s'endormait ne se réveillait jamais, elle le savait. Alors elle commença à lui parler, faisant tout son possible pour capter son attention.

\- Robin est toujours aussi collant ?

La brune ne répondit pas.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui ? dit-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Robin, il continue à te coller ?

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'elle n'obtienne une réponse.

\- Non, ça va mieux.

\- Alors j'ai bien fait de lui tomber dessus, sourit la blonde, fière d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? gronda Regina, ce qui fit sourire la vampire de plus belle en voyant qu'elle était encore assez lucide pour rester elle-même.

\- Il y a quelques temps j'étais venue te voir à ton entraînement.

\- Je crois que je t'ai aperçue dans les gradins.

\- C'est possible, j'étais la seule spectatrice alors tu n'as pas pu me rater. J'ai vu qu'il venait te parler et il était un peu trop familier à mon goût. Alors quand tu es partie aux vestiaires, je suis allée le voir et je lui ai dit ma façon de penser.

\- Emma… rouspéta faiblement la brune.

\- Eh ! Ça a marché et il te fout la paix maintenant au moins ! protesta la jeune fille. Et tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je l'ai ridiculisé devant tous ses coéquipiers, c'était à mourir de rire.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de la louve.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais… J'adore quand tu es jalouse.

Sur ces mots, Emma se redressa légèrement pour venir déposer un baiser tendre sur la joue de sa petite amie. En sentant sa peau si froide sous ses lèvres elle frissonna et elle redoubla d'efforts pour la maintenir au chaud du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle continua à lui parler sans relâche, la forçant à répondre quand elle la sentait partir. Pendant ce temps elle ne ménagea pas ses efforts pour produire un semblant de chaleur et limiter la chute de la température corporelle de la lycanthrope.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Emma s'aperçut que ses propres muscles étaient de plus en plus engourdis par le froid. Elle était elle-même moins réactive, sa voix se faisait traînante, et elle sentait le sommeil qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Il lui semblait que ses paupières n'avaient jamais été aussi lourdes, et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de formuler une pensée cohérente. Mais elle persista et lutta, bien décidée à ne pas laisser Regina s'endormir et à rester elle aussi éveillée.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait trouvé Regina. Elle était frigorifiée et tremblait de tous ses membres, mais la brune elle, était si faible qu'elle ne grelottait même plus. Rester éveillée était un combat de chaque instant. Elle ne parvenait même plus à parler et elle appelait donc régulièrement sa petite amie pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours consciente. Même le sentiment de désespoir qu'elles ressentaient auparavant était devenu quelque chose de vague dans leurs esprits embrumés.

Alors que la blonde avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps au sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter à chaque instant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit, elle en était certaine. C'était faible, mais bien réel. Elle se redressa et en bougeant, elle fit réagir Regina dont les yeux presque entièrement fermés s'ouvrirent légèrement.

\- Emma ? appela-t-elle faiblement.

La blonde posa sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Puis, lentement, elle montra quelque chose de son doigt. La louve suivit la direction indiquée, et alors elle resta stupéfaite en voyant un lièvre qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres à peine.

La vampire se redressa pour se mettre accroupie, et ce sans faire le moindre bruit. A cet instant, dans la situation critique dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ses instincts les plus primaires ressurgirent. Elle était devenue un prédateur affamé, et elle ne voyait plus un simple animal, mais un potentiel repas. Regina fut impressionnée de voir à quel point ses muscles étaient contractés et quelle concentration se dégageait de son expression crispée.

Le lièvre reporta son attention sur elle, semblant soudain prendre conscience de leur présence. Il se figea, prêt à toute éventualité, puis sans prévenir, il détala. Il était rapide, c'était certain, mais c'était sans compter l'appétit d'un vampire qui ne s'était pas nourri depuis des jours.

Emma bondit et se lança à sa poursuite. Le prédateur et sa proie disparurent derrière un bosquet, et alors Regina ne vit plus ce qui se passait. Après quelques secondes, elle entendit un cri aigu suivi de près par un craquement sinistre. Le silence retomba, plus pesant que jamais. Les animaux nocturnes, sans doute alertés par l'agitation, avait cessé tout bruit. La louve resta immobile, trop faible pour bouger et attendant avec appréhension que quelque chose ne se produise.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de calme plat, la vampire émergea du bosquet où elle avait poursuivi le lièvre. Malgré l'obscurité, Regina n'eut aucun mal à voir les traces de sang qui couvraient son visage par endroit, ressortant sur sa peau pâle et donnant un aspect macabre à la scène. La blonde essuya les tâches avec sa manche et elle revint vers sa petite amie comme si de rien n'était. La lycanthrope ne posa aucune question, il n'y avait pas de doute possible sur ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Sans prononcer un mot, Emma s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'agenouilla près de sa cheville, prête à tenter une nouvelle fois de la libérer. Cette fois, la brune ne protesta pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Mais alors que la vampire s'apprêtait à saisir les mâchoires du piège, elle s'arrêta. Elle fut prise d'une violente toux qui dura de longues secondes et la laissa fébrile. Appuyée sur ses mains, tremblante, elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur et cracha du sang par terre.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta la louve.

\- C'est rien…. T'en fais pas, ça va.

Regina voulut insister, mais voyant que sa petite amie s'apprêtait déjà à reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée, elle garda le silence. La vampire empoigna fermement le piège et se positionna de façon à avoir le meilleur appui possible. Une fois prête, elle déploya toute la force dont elle disposait et qu'avait pu lui donner le sang qu'elle venait de boire. Le premier effort fut le plus difficile. Dès qu'elle commença à bouger le piège qui retenait Regina prisonnière, celle-ci laissa échapper une plainte mais qui fut bien plus faible que les précédentes. Emma peinait à écarter les mâchoires d'acier, mais elle persista. Les dents serrées, elle ne faiblit pas un seul instant, et alors le piège commença lentement mais sûrement à s'ouvrir. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment ouvert, Regina dégagea sa cheville, et alors la blonde lâcha les mâchoires qui claquèrent, avides d'une nouvelle proie à emprisonner.

Sans perdre une minute, Emma se pencha sur sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras. Instinctivement, la brune se blottit contre elle et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Une fois qu'elle fut installée correctement, la vampire repartit vers la ville sans hésiter une seconde sur la direction à prendre.

\- On rentre à la maison.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Les rues de Storybrooke étaient désertes. L'aube serait là d'ici peu, mais pour l'instant la ville était encore endormie. Dans la brume du matin, au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette : une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en portant une autre dans ses bras. Elle avançait d'un pas traînant et semblait épuisée, mais rien n'aurait pu arrêter sa progression.

Quand Emma parvint enfin chez elle, fébrile et affaiblie, elle gravit les quelques marches du perron avec difficulté. Elle parvint à la porte et s'avachit sur celle-ci. Elle était fermée, mais par chance le trousseau de clés caché sous un pot de fleur lui permit d'ouvrir. Dès que la porte fut déverrouillée, elle la poussa d'un coup d'épaule et celle-ci alla heurter bruyamment le mur. Elle avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu amener Regina jusqu'au canapé du salon pour l'y déposer, mais ses jambes lui firent défaut et elle dut se retenir contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Sa vision était trouble, elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Avant qu'elle ait pu tenter de s'asseoir par terre, elle s'écroula, vidée de ses forces et entraînant Regina dans sa chute.

Mary-Margaret et David, alertés par le bruit provenant de l'entrée, arrivèrent précipitamment en haut de l'escalier, et dès qu'ils reconnurent leur fille étendue au sol, ils accoururent.

\- C'est Regina ! s'écria la petite brune quand elle eut dégagé son visage de ses cheveux. Elle a l'air mal en point, il faut tout de suite s'occuper d'elle.

\- Emma ! appela le père de la blonde, qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il tourna le visage de sa fille vers lui et fut pris de panique en voyant son regard vitreux et perdu dans le vague.

\- Emma, réponds-moi !

Il la secoua légèrement, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Tout son corps tremblait, mais bientôt ces tremblements se firent plus violents et ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en convulsions.

\- Mary !

Aussitôt, la vampire se précipita au chevet de sa fille.

\- Occupe-toi de Regina, dit-elle à son mari en tentant de garder son calme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Le blond s'exécuta et prit la louve dans ses bras pour la monter à l'étage, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers, sa femme le retint.

\- Attends !

Elle s'approcha de la lycanthrope.

\- Regina, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Em… Emma… Où est-ce que…

La brune, à bout de force, peinait à parler et à formuler une pensée cohérente.

\- Regina concentre-toi, c'est très important. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Emma, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Emma… Elle… Elle n'avait pas assez de forces… Elle n'avait pas bu…

\- Oui je sais, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? la pressa la vampire.

\- Lièvre… Un lièvre était là… Elle l'a attrapé et…

\- Elle a bu son sang ? paniqua soudain la brune aux cheveux courts.

\- Elle a dit que ça allait…

\- Est-ce qu'elle a bu le sang du lièvre ?!

\- Oui…

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

Mary-Margaret se précipita vers sa fille. La blonde convulsait violemment, ses yeux étaient révulsés et ses mains crispées et agitées de spasmes.

\- Mary, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta David.

\- Elle a bu le sang d'un lièvre ! Le sang animal a les mêmes propriétés que celui des humains, mais il est toxique pour nous. Elle le savait, alors pourquoi elle a fait ça ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Rien, je m'en charge ! Toi, occupe-toi de Regina.

\- Mais-

\- David s'il-te-plaît fais ce que je te dis, supplia la petite brune. Je vais m'occuper d'Emma, tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Le blond hésita encore quelques secondes, puis il s'exécuta et monta à l'étage.

Mary-Margaret reporta son attention sur Emma qui était toujours dans le même état. Elle la bascula sur le côté sans ménagement et n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de mettre deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche pour la faire vomir.

Regina, dans les bras du seul humain présent, eut juste le temps de voir la blonde recracher le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Ses paupières devinrent encore plus lourdes. Exténuée, elle cessa de lutter, et tout devint noir.

* * *

_**L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, vous vous en doutez puisque je vous ai promis qu'aucune de nos deux héroïnes ne mourrait, donc Emma va s'en sortir ! Mais dans quel état... ?**_

_**Teaser :  
Certains secrets n'ont pas encore été révélés, et il est temps pour Emma de les découvrir…**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	39. Origines

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**La routine commence à s'installer et donc aujourd'hui encore ce sera deux chapitres.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Avant de commencer, je voulais vous parler d'une fic écrite par l'une des lectrices de "Secret de famille". C'est du SQ comme on l'aime, avec de la passion, des sacrifices, des dilemmes et une Cora déchaînée ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne rien gâcher. J'ai commencé à lire il y a quelques jours et franchement je ne suis pas déçue ! Alors si vous ne connaissez pas encore je vous conseille vivement d'aller y jeter un œil ;)  
Voilà les infos nécessaires :  
Fiction : "Il était une fois" (elle est dans mes favoris si vous voulez vous simplifier la tâche)  
Auteur :** **LadyDarkBley**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Regina émergea lentement d'un sommeil vide de rêves. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir les yeux, mais elle s'y obligea. Elle sentait qu'elle se réveillait progressivement, et bientôt ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Elle ne put les garder ainsi que quelques secondes avant de les refermer. Elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour les ouvrir à nouveau et cette fois elle put voir un peu plus longtemps avant qu'elles ne retombent. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour la troisième fois, elle parvint enfin à les empêcher de se refermer.

Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle ne connaissait pas la pièce où elle se trouvait mais l'odeur lui était familière. Où était-elle ? Elle était allongée dans un lit spacieux pouvant accueillir deux personnes. Les murs étaient clairs, reflétant la lumière du jour qui entrait par la fenêtre décorés de rideaux blancs.

Elle ferma les yeux, cette fois volontairement, pour tenter de se souvenir des derniers événements. Elle se rappela être restée longtemps dans la forêt. Très longtemps. Puis on était venu la chercher, quelqu'un l'avait retrouvée et amenée en lieu sûr. Non, pas quelqu'un. Emma. C'était Emma qui l'avait sauvée.

Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire et elle ouvrit subitement les yeux. Emma ! Elle avait bu le sang d'un animal, elle s'était intoxiquée pour la sauver ! Où était-elle ?

Malgré sa faiblesse, elle parvint à se mettre assise. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce pour constater que rien ne lui permettait de connaître l'heure. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi au juste ? Elle repoussa la couverture qui la couvrait et se mit assise au bord du lit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Quand David entra, il eut juste le temps de rattraper Regina en la voyant échouer dans sa tentative de se mettre sur ses pieds et tomber. La jeune fille se rattrapa à lui et étouffa une plainte. Aussitôt, le blond la souleva et passa ses bras derrière ses genoux pour la porter et l'asseoir sur le lit. La brune n'eut même pas l'air surpris par ce geste, sans doute trop concentrée sur la douleur qui venait de se manifester au niveau de sa cheville gauche.

\- Tu ne dois pas te lever, ta blessure n'est pas encore complètement cicatrisée, dit le sheriff d'un ton ferme mais bienveillant.

Semblant tout à coup prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, Regina sembla mal à l'aise mais le remercia d'un signe de tête pour son aide. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa cheville et constata qu'elle avait été soignée et bandée.

\- Mary s'en est occupée, dit David comme pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse. Elle a nettoyé la plaie pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'infecte pas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à ce que ton corps fasse son travail de cicatrisation et prouve ses capacités de lycanthrope, sourit-il avec une pointe d'humour. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va, encore fatiguée mais je me sens bien mieux qu'à mon arrivée ici. Où est Emma ? enchaîna rapidement la brune.

\- Elle va bien, elle est tirée d'affaire ne t'inquiète pas. Elle dort pour l'instant, elle a besoin de repos, tout comme toi.

\- Je peux la voir ?

David prit une mine hésitante.

\- Tu dois te reposer, et elle aussi.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, insista la brune avec un air suppliant.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir. Comment résister à la jeune fille et l'empêcher de voir Emma alors qu'elles avaient été séparées pendant si longtemps et avaient bien cru ne jamais réchapper de leur dernière péripétie ?

Après une ultime hésitation, il indiqua son accord d'un hochement de tête. Il aida Regina à se mettre debout et la soutint par la taille du côté de sa jambe blessée. C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma. Le sheriff prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit en entrant et il se posta à côté du lit de sa fille, la louve toujours à ses côtés. Quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas et voyant cette scène aurait pu affirmer qu'ils formaient une famille unie et sans problème, et David aurait d'ailleurs menti en prétendant ne pas avoir développé une certaine forme d'affection pour Regina.

Après quelques instants de silence, cette dernière se tourna vers lui.

\- Je peux rester avec elle ?

Cette fois, le blond ne tenta même pas de négocier. A quoi bon ? Il laissa la jeune fille s'asseoir sur le lit puis quitta la pièce pour les laisser seules.

Quand le père de sa petite amie fut sorti, Regina reporta son attention sur la blonde. Emma dormait paisiblement, la respiration régulière, et mis à part son teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, on aurait pu croire que tout était normal et que rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait réellement eu lieu. Sa main droite, celle avec laquelle elle avait frappé dans l'arbre, était maintenue par une attelle qui constituait la seule preuve de la survenue des derniers événements. La brune replaça avec douceur une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire.

\- Une fois de plus tu as été ma sauveuse. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? dit-elle d'une voix basse mais emplie de tendresse et d'amour.

Délicatement, en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop bouger le lit pour ne pas risquer de réveiller la belle endormie, Regina s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle prit sa main valide dans la sienne et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les traits harmonieux de son visage, s'attardant sur ses pommettes hautes qu'elle aimait tant.

David revint un peu plus tard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que les deux jeunes filles n'avaient besoin de rien. Il ne fut pas surpris de les trouver toutes les deux endormies, collées l'une à l'autre et leurs doigts étroitement liés, et alors il ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il referma la porte sans un bruit, les laissant profiter du temps qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Emma se réveilla avec l'impression de tenir quelque chose dans sa main. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était, mais rien. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir senti une main se glisser dans la sienne pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle déglutit et sentit alors sa gorge douloureuse, comme si elle avait une angine. Néanmoins, cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait à l'estomac. Elle devina que ses symptômes venaient sans doute du sang qu'elle avait bu et qui avait bien failli la tuer. Mais elle ne regrettait rien, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

En repensant à cela, la blonde se redressa dans son lit. Elle se rappelait avoir ramené Regina avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir dépassant le moment où elle était entrée avec sa petite amie dans les bras, seulement des bribes d'images floues et confuses. Elle voulut s'appuyer sur ses mains pour se mettre debout, mais alors elle grimaça. Elle porta son regard sur sa main droite qui portait une attelle. Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus longtemps, elle se servit de son autre bras.

Une fois sur ses jambes, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage puis entreprit d'aller inspecter la chambre d'amis. Elle trouva le lit défait, signe que quelqu'un y avait dormi, mais aucune trace de Regina. Elle entendit alors du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Peut-être s'y trouvait-elle ? Elle descendit lentement les marches en se tenant à la rambarde, manquant encore de forces pour aller à un rythme normal. Arrivée en bas, elle alla directement au salon d'où provenait le bruit. Sa mère l'entendit arriver avant même qu'elle soit entrée dans la pièce, et elle coupa la musique et posa son livre pour la rejoindre.

\- Doucement jeune fille, dit-elle en la voyant tituber.

Elle la soutint pour l'aider à atteindre un fauteuil où elle s'assit.

\- Merci maman.

\- Je t'en prie. Je vais tout de suite aller te préparer quelque chose, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

\- Maman, attends.

La blonde la retint par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à aller à la cuisine et la petite brune se fit plus attentive.

\- Oui ?

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bientôt dix-neuf heures.

\- J'ai dormi toute la journée ?

Mary-Margaret répondit par un hochement de tête positif.

\- Où est Regina ?

A cette question, l'air de sa mère s'assombrit subitement.

\- Elle… Elle est retournée chez elle.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama la plus jeune.

\- Sa mère est passée la chercher dans l'après-midi pendant que tu dormais.

Emma ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Sans doute Cora avait-elle voulu aller libérer Regina et ne la trouvant pas avait deviné qu'elle se trouvait chez les Swan. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Une fois encore, la mairesse avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Où est papa ? demanda-t-elle pour tenter de faire disparaître l'air préoccupé qui avait paré le visage de sa mère.

\- Au poste. Il est resté ici toute la journée pour s'occuper de vous et donc il a pris le service de ce soir que le père de Graham était censé assurer.

La blonde resta silencieuse et se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête en guise de réponse. Mary-Margaret adopta une expression désolée et attristée face à la détresse et au désespoir évident de la jeune fille. N'écoutant que son instinct maternel, elle vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'elle occupait. Elle attira sa fille à elle et serra sa tête contre sa poitrine, juste là où battait son cœur.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, Emma.

\- Je suis fatiguée de me battre et de ne jamais arriver à rien. Au final, c'est toujours Cora qui l'emporte, elle finit toujours par avoir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Un jour viendra où elle paiera pour les souffrances qu'elle a causées.

Emma laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Il n'y a que dans les contes de fée qu'on voit ça.

\- Peut-être… Mais l'espoir est permis et tu ne dois pas abandonner, jamais. Si vous devez être ensemble alors vous finirez par l'être un jour ou l'autre, ne doute jamais de ça.

La blonde garda le silence mais elle se blottit contre sa mère en quête de réconfort, et alors cette dernière la serra plus fort contre elle et déposa un baiser tendre dans ses cheveux.

Le silence s'étendit en longueur. Aucune des deux ne parlait, elles étaient toutes les deux plongées dans leurs pensées respectives. Mais alors que Mary-Margaret cherchait un moyen de changer les idées de sa fille, Emma elle, était en pleine réflexion.

Après de longues minutes sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, la blonde osa finalement poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de vampires et de loups garous, n'est-ce pas ?

La brunette se décala de façon à pouvoir la regarder en face. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, et alors la plus jeune en déduisit qu'elle devait préciser sa pensée.

\- Si nos deux familles se haïssent autant, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça. Il y a autre chose, pas vrai ?

L'air de sa mère se fit plus grave et son regard se para d'un voile de ce qui semblait être de la mélancolie. Emma l'observa silencieusement, attendant de voir si elle allait se décider à parler ou si une fois encore, elle n'en saurait pas plus.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à la jeune fille, Mary-Margaret releva ses yeux et les planta dans les siens. La couleur des iris de la mère et de la fille étaient somme toute assez semblables, si ce n'est que ceux de la plus jeune étaient plus clairs. Sans doute le bleu des yeux de son père s'était-il mêlé au vert profond de ceux de sa mère, donnant cette couleur si indéfinissable qui caractérisait son regard.

Ce simple échange de regard suffit à Emma pour comprendre que Mary-Margaret s'apprêtait à lui révéler quelque chose d'important, voire même capital. Elle se fit plus attentive, et alors la brunette prit la parole.

\- C'est bien à cause de nos natures respectives que nous sommes en conflit, mais c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de froncer les sourcils. Plus compliqué ? Qu'entendait sa mère par là ? Malgré ses interrogations, elle ne fit aucune remarque et la laissa poursuivre, curieuse d'en apprendre davantage et avide d'informations qui lui permettrait de tirer enfin toute cette histoire au clair.

\- La rivalité qui existe entre les vampires et les lycanthropes remonte à bien longtemps. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire à quel moment tout ça a commencé, je doute que qui que ce soit le sache d'ailleurs.

Voyant que le récit s'apprêtait à vraiment commencer, Emma se cala mieux dans son fauteuil, et sa mère quant à elle, alla s'asseoir sur celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Est-ce que tu crois en la magie ?

Cette question prit la jeune fille au dépourvu, mais elle se contenta de répondre.

\- Eh bien… Je crois en la prestidigitation, mais la magie… Disons que j'ai du mal à y croire mais que puisque toi et moi on existe alors que tout le monde pense que nous ne sommes que des légendes, je n'exclus pas totalement la possibilité que la magie existe elle aussi.

\- La magie existe.

A cette déclaration prononcée d'un ton ferme et assuré, Emma ouvrit de grands yeux, et alors la brune précisa sa pensée.

\- Tout du moins elle a existé. Mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle a disparu maintenant. Notre existence même, ainsi que celle des loups garous, est étroitement liée à elle.

La blonde resta interdite, un air perdu sur le visage.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre ce que tu essayes de me dire.

Les épaules de Mary-Margaret s'affaissèrent. Les explications promettaient d'être longues et fastidieuses, mais elles étaient nécessaires. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se redressa, prête à débuter son récit.

\- Quand la magie existait encore dans notre monde, les magiciens ont connu un âge d'or qui a vu naître les deux plus puissants d'entre eux. Ils étaient jumeaux. Leur magie à tous les deux s'était manifestée spontanément, une chose très rare. Ils ont suivi l'enseignement d'un maître, mais bien vite ils l'ont dépassé, et ils ont donc poursuivi leur perfectionnement et leurs recherches par eux-mêmes. Pour eux le bien et le mal n'existaient pas, ce n'était que des notions abstraites. A leurs yeux, seule la recherche permanente d'un pouvoir magique plus grand avait de la valeur. Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva : petit à petit une rivalité s'est créée entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus motivés que par la volonté de prouver leur supériorité sur l'autre. Mais leurs pouvoirs à tous les deux étaient trop semblables, presque complémentaires. Il était impossible de dire lequel des deux était le plus puissant, et ce même lors des duels qu'ils se livraient. Alors ils ont commencé à s'en prendre aux autres magiciens. Ils les ont traqués les uns après les autres, chacun de leur côté, et ont tué tous ceux qu'ils ont pu trouver sans exception.

Emma blêmit en entendant cela, et elle avala difficilement sa salive. Mais elle n'interrompit pas sa mère qui poursuivit bien qu'elle ait noté sa réaction.

\- Une fois tous les magiciens morts, ils n'avaient toujours pas pu se départager. Mais malgré le massacre dont ils étaient les auteurs, ils ont persisté dans leur folie. Ils ont cherché un autre moyen de prouver leur puissance, et ils sont finalement tombés d'accord : chacun d'eux créerait une créature de son choix, et ce sans règles fixées, et une fois qu'elles seraient prêtes, elles s'affronteraient dans un combat à mort. Celle qui en réchapperait définirait le vainqueur et celui qui serait considéré comme le plus grand magicien de tous les temps. Tu l'as sûrement compris, mais l'un créa un lycanthrope, et l'autre un vampire.

\- Et alors ? Lequel des deux l'a emporté ?

\- Aucun. Une fois encore leurs pouvoirs étaient trop similaires pour être départagés. Alors ils ont déclenché une véritable guerre en créant davantage de vampires et de loups garous et en les poussant inlassablement à s'affronter. Quand ils sont morts, victimes comme chacun du temps qui passe, la magie a disparu avec eux et ils ont laissé derrière eux leurs créatures. Ils les avaient dotées d'une intelligence humaine, mais les deux espèces gardaient des instincts primaires et sauvages qui les poussaient à s'entretuer. Les vampires comme les loups ont survécu à travers les âges, semant la terreur parmi les humains. Mais le temps passant, chaque groupe a été petit à petit affaibli, et ils se sont aperçus qu'à mesure que les humains se développaient et devenaient plus ingénieux, la peur qu'ils leur inspiraient s'amenuisait. La chasse aux créatures de la nuit, comme on les appelait à cette époque, a été lancée et ils ont été lentement mais sûrement décimés. Chaque espèce a alors compris qu'ils devaient cesser leurs propres affrontements s'ils voulaient survivre. Les combats ont pris fin et ils ont fait en sorte de se faire oublier, si bien qu'avec le temps, les humains ont fini par croire que les lycanthropes et les vampires n'existaient que dans les légendes.

Mary-Margaret marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Aujourd'hui, une sorte d'accord silencieux a été passée. Même si nous restons des rivaux par instinct, nous faisons en sorte de nous fondre parmi les humains de façon à préserver nos deux espèces. Nous nous tolérons les uns les autres pour survivre.

Le silence s'installa. Emma tenait tant bien que mal d'assimiler toutes les informations que venaient de lui livrer sa mère. Si elle avait soupçonné une telle histoire…

Une fois qu'elle eut les idées plus claires, elle se redressa et entreprit d'interroger sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ç'a à voir avec nous tout ça ?

\- La majorité se fait à vingt ans chez les vampires et les loups garous. La tradition veut que quand les jeunes atteignent cet âge, on leur raconte l'histoire de nos deux espèces. Mais de plus en plus souvent, les aînés ne le font pas pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions et de mettre définitivement fin au conflit qui persiste malgré la trêve. La plupart du temps, ce sont les familles de sangs purs qui continuent à respecter cette tradition. Regina ne sait probablement pas tout ça parce qu'elle n'a pas encore vingt ans, mais j'imagine que sa mère compte lui en parler une fois qu'elle sera majeure.

\- Ça ne m'explique pas en quoi vous vous détestez tant Cora et toi, fit remarquer la blonde.

La brune sembla hésiter à poursuivre et se tordit les mains nerveusement. De toute façon il était trop tard, elle en avait déjà trop dit pour s'arrêter là. Elle devait aller au bout de son récit.

\- Quand Cora était adolescente, elle a fait la rencontre de Monsieur Gold.

Emma fit mine de ne rien savoir, mais elle avait déjà une idée de ce qui allait suivre.

\- C'est un hybride, son père était un vampire et sa mère une lycanthrope. Les hybrides sont détestés par beaucoup à cause de nos origines et de notre histoire. Ce croisement entre nos deux espèces est vu comme un symbole de paix et d'équilibre possible, quelque chose que nos instincts réfutent puisque nous avons été créés pour nous battre les uns contre les autres. La famille de Cora était pour la poursuite de l'affrontement contre les vampires et ils prônaient la supériorité de leur espèce. Quand ses parents ont appris qu'elle le fréquentait, même si elle n'était pas encore majeure, ils lui ont parlé de ce que je viens de te raconter. Quand elle a tout su et qu'elle a réalisé que le maintien de son espèce dépendait d'elle, elle s'est sentie investie d'une mission. Elle voulait à tout prix elle aussi prouver que les lycanthropes avaient l'ascendant sur les vampires, et pour ça, elle a préféré abandonner Rumple. Plus tard elle a épousé Henry pour donner une descendance qui maintiendrait le sang pur que lui avaient légué ses parents.

\- Et toi alors dans tout ça ?

\- Quelques années plus tard j'ai rencontré ton père. Mais là, l'histoire n'a pas été la même… Comme ceux de Cora, mes parents m'ont tout raconté avant que la tradition ne le permette. Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

La blonde opina du chef et sa mère poursuivit.

\- Même en connaissant toute l'histoire, je refusais d'épouser un vampire seulement parce que je devais le faire pour préserver la lignée et faire d'une certaine façon perdurer la rivalité qui existait. Ton père et moi nous avons dû nous battre pour être entendus, ça n'a pas été simple mais on a réussi. Finalement nos parents respectifs, et surtout les miens, ont accepté de nous laisser vivre notre vie comme nous l'entendions. Mais les Mills ont vite été mis au courant… Ils ont exigé d'avoir une discussion avec mes parents, ils voulaient tenter de les convaincre de m'empêcher d'épouser David.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Ils avaient tout intérêt à ce que tu l'épouses, ça vous aurait en quelque sorte affaibli, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comme beaucoup d'autres, ils considéraient nos deux espèces comme le vestige de la magie de l'ancien monde, et même s'ils se pensaient supérieurs à nous, ils tenaient à ce que les vampires perdurent. Ils avaient peur qu'en se généralisant parmi les nouvelles générations, ce genre de choix ne mène à notre extinction à tous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- La confrontation entre mes parents et ceux de Cora a dégénéré, dit la brune d'une voix qui peinait à sortir de sa gorge serrée. Ils se sont battus et dans l'affrontement, nos mères sont mortes. Suite à ça, mon père s'est laissé mourir de chagrin, et seul celui de Cora a survécu. La mère de David, qui était elle-même veuve, m'a recueillie et ils m'ont tous les deux aidé à faire mon deuil. Après cela, rien n'était plus pareil. Nos deux familles n'avaient jamais été proches, mais nous nous tolérions. Mais à partir de là, la situation s'est dégradée jusqu'à donner naissance à cette haine qui existe aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais pardonné au père de Cora, mais je savais qu'elle, elle n'y était pour rien. Mais elle… Elle n'a jamais pu faire table rase du passé. Elle me tient pour responsable de la mort de sa mère, et le fait que je t'ai donné naissance et donc que j'ai mis fin à une lignée pure n'a fait qu'aggraver la haine qu'elle a pour moi.

Mary-Margaret s'arrêta, les larmes au bord des yeux en évoquant ces souvenirs douloureux.

\- Alors… C'était faux ? Ce que tu m'as dit sur mes grands-parents comme quoi ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, tu l'as inventé ?

La brune acquiesça, un air coupable sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlée à tout ça, répondit sa mère d'une petite voix. Si toute cette histoire avec Regina n'était pas arrivée tu aurais pu vivre sans te soucier de ces querelles qui ne sont pas les tiennes. Mais apparemment le destin s'acharne. Je suis désolée que tu aies à subir tout ça, Emma. Pardonne-moi.

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots, une larme coula sur sa joue, rapidement suivie par une autre. Aussitôt, mue par son amour pour sa mère qu'elle avait cru voir disparaître au cours des derniers mois, Emma se leva et la rejoignit. Elle s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Celle qui est à blâmer c'est Cora, pas toi.

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage de la brunette devant cette marque d'affection, mais ses larmes ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Sa fille se sépara d'elle et la regarda avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qu'on sentait forcé. D'un autre côté, comment aurait-elle pu sourire dans un moment pareil ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. C'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux ton père et moi. Si tu le trouves avec Regina alors très bien, tu as notre bénédiction.

Emma resta bouche bée à cette annonce. Bien sûr, elle avait senti que ses parents n'étaient plus aussi opposés à sa relation avec la lycanthrope que lorsqu'ils venaient de la découvrir, mais entendre de la bouche de sa mère qu'ils étaient prêts à les soutenir était une toute autre chose. Sans réfléchir, elle prit à nouveau la brune dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Merci, maman. Merci infiniment.

Mary-Margaret sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse de retrouver enfin chez sa fille cet amour sincère qui lui avait tant manqué.

* * *

_**Et là... C'est le drame ! Et oui chers amis, après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de trouver une explication au conflit plus poussée que "les loups garous et les vampires se font la guerre, c'est comme ça et pas autrement". Ce n'était pas prévu à la base mais c'est stitch attitude qui m'a poussée à me creuser la tête pour écrire ça.**_  
_**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé alors ? Est-ce que ça tombe comme un cheveux sur la soupe ? Est-ce que c'est de trop ? Ou peut-être qu'au contraire vous trouvez que ce n'est pas assez développé et que si c'était pour faire ça c'était pas la peine ? Bref, donnez-moi vos avis, ça m'intéresse !**_

_**Guest : Comme tu peux le voir Regina va bien, elle s'en est sortie, et Emma aussi ;)**_

_**lolo : Je ne développerai pas la question de savoir si oui ou non, Cora a intentionnellement entraînée Regina à cet endroit de la forêt... De même, peut-être qu'elle ment en disant qu'elle a refusé que des pièges soient posés... Elle les a peut-être elle-même posé d'ailleurs... J'aime bien garder une petite part de "mystère" sur certains points et vous laisser le soin de décider ce qui a pu se passer, donc laisse libre cours à ton imagination ;)**_  
_**Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, malheureusement Regina n'a pas pu se réfugier chez les Swan bien longtemps, Cora a eut tôt fait de venir la chercher... Donc Mary-Margaret et David n'auraient pas dit non, mais malheureusement ils n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire dans tout ça.**_  
_**L'idée de faire de Cora un gentil toutou muselé est plus que tentante, je dois bien l'admettre ahah ! Mais son sort sera bien différent de ça, et si sa dignité ne sera pas directement atteinte comme ce serait le cas avec ton idée, elle va quand même prendre un sale coup...**_  
_**En effet je vais faire un épilogue eheh, alors que demande le peuple ? ;)**_  
_**Merci d'être présente à chaque chapitre et fidèle au poste :)**_

_**Teaser :  
****Regina a frôlé la mort, et pourtant rien n'a changé. Elle se tient toujours éloignée d'Emma, et cela pour la protéger. Mais cette distance entre elles suffira-t-il vraiment à écarter tout danger… ?****  
**_

_**Ben non, elles sont pas tirées d'affaire, ce serait bien trop facile ! Mais comme je vous l'ai dit cette fic comptera 44 chapitres avec l'épilogue, donc la fin s'approche petit à petit...**_

_**A très vite :)**_


	40. Disparition

Quelques jours après qu'Emma ait retrouvé et sauvé Regina, tout était revenu à la normal. Les deux jeunes filles avaient prétendu être malades pour récupérer chacune chez elles. Bien sûr, aucun de leurs amis n'avait été dupe et ils soupçonnaient que leur absence simultanée soit liée, mais ils eurent la décence de ne pas faire de remarque, sachant pertinemment que le sujet était sensible.

Quand elles furent de retour au lycée, les choses reprirent leur cours, exactement comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elles échangeaient de discrets sourire quand elles se croisaient, à l'occasion quelques mots, mais leurs contacts s'arrêtaient là et elles gardaient leurs distances. Si elles voulaient des nouvelles de l'autre, alors elles s'adressaient à leurs amis respectifs qui leur servaient plus ou moins de messagers. Ceux-ci n'appréciaient pas particulièrement ce rôle mais s'y pliaient malgré tout, prêts à venir en aide aux deux jeunes filles.

Un jour, alors que Regina était en train de déjeuner avec Kathryn, Frederick, Ruby et Graham, Belle s'approcha de la table où ils étaient installés.

\- Salut, commença-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

Ils la saluèrent tous puis elle se tourna vers Regina.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Elle tendit un petit papier à la brune qui s'empressa de le prendre et de le déplier. Une fois sa mission accomplie, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus souhaita poliment à tout le monde un bon appétit. Elle échangea un regard gêné avec Ruby, de toute évidence mal à l'aise de la voir en présence de son petit ami, puis elle s'éclipsa sans ajouter un mot. Tout le monde sembla remarquer son attitude mise à part Regina qui lisait le papier qu'elle avait entre les mains. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les quelques lignes, un sourire difficilement contenu étira ses traits.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Kathryn.

\- La réponse d'Emma. J'ai demandé à Belle de lui faire passer un mot ce matin, précisa-t-elle.

Elle releva les yeux et échangea un long regard avec la vampire qui se trouvait assise un peu plus loin à une table avec Mulan, Neal et Belle. Après quelques instants, elle rompit le contact visuel et rangea précieusement le papier dans sa poche avant de se concentrer sur son repas.

\- Vous comptez continuer comme ça encore longtemps ? interrogea Ruby, perplexe.

La lycanthrope rougit. Il était vrai que même si la situation leur pesait à toutes les deux, elles avaient petit à petit appris à s'en accommoder et avaient fini par réussir à trouver un certain intérêt dans le fait de communiquer comme elles le faisaient, par simples regards et messages interposés. Mais malgré tout, son amie avait raison en faisant remarquer que cette façon de procéder était bancale.

\- Ça va vous amuser un temps et ensuite vous vous lasserez, reprit la grande brune.

\- Je sais bien, mais on n'a pas le choix.

\- Prenez une décision ! Soit vous vous séparez pour de bon, soit vous décidez de vous voir en cachette.

\- Hors de question qu'on se sépare ! Et se voir en cachette on l'a déjà fait, et ma mère a fini par le découvrir, c'est pour ça qu'on en est là, répliqua la louve d'un ton cette fois plus sec.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Vous allez fonctionner comme ça jusqu'à ce que ta mère te lâche la grappe ?

\- C'est plus ou moins l'idée. Dans quelques mois on sera à l'université et je ne vivrai plus ici, j'aurai bien plus de libertés.

Ruby s'apprêtait à parler mais elle fut devancée par Kathryn.

\- Si ça leur convient comme ça laisse-les faire. Moi je trouve ça mignon, on dirait un peu Roméo et Juliette.

La grande brune pouffa de la comparaison et de la niaiserie dont faisait preuve la blonde, mais Regina se prêta volontiers au jeu.

\- Et qui serait Roméo d'après toi ?

\- Emma bien sûr ! Elle te fait la cour et elle ne manque pas une occasion de te faire les yeux doux, exactement comme un chevalier avec sa dame.

La louve sourit, amusée par ce que disait son amie.

\- Tu nous en as fait un vrai cœur d'artichaut, et je dois dire que ça m'impressionne !

\- Ce n'est pas non plus un exploit, tempéra la brune.

\- Bien sûr que si ! intervint Ruby. Je peux en attester, moi qui connais bien Emma. Il y a quelques mois encore c'était une vraie coureuse de jupons, un bourreau des cœurs, et tu en as fait une petite amie fidèle et dévouée. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne mérite plus vraiment son surnom de Charming.

Regina foudroya Frederick du regard à cette remarque déplacée. Le jeune homme, prenant conscience de son erreur, fit un geste de la main pour signifier qu'il ne pensait pas à mal.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis mal exprimé ! se défendit-il précipitamment.

La réputation de Regina n'était plus à faire et le brun lui-même n'était pas sans savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas la mettre en colère. A peine quelques semaines après son arrivée au lycée en début d'année, elle avait déjà son propre surnom : l'Evil Queen. Celui qui avait lancé cette idée l'avait justifiée en disant qu'elle avait la prestance d'une reine mais qu'elle était diaboliquement effrayante quand elle était en colère.

\- Elle est toujours aussi charmante bien sûr, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'en joue plus comme avant.

Ces mots encore plus maladroits que les précédents lui valurent un nouveau regard noir de la lycanthrope et cette fois sa petite amie le foudroya elle aussi du regard, un air contrarié teinté d'une pointe de jalousie sur le visage.

\- Me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit ! Emma est pas mal bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas de vues sur elle, je vous assure ! Je t'aime Kathryn, tu le sais, je-

Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire provenant de Ruby. La brune avait fait tout son possible pour se contenir jusque-là, mais voyant que le jeune homme s'enfonçait de plus en plus en tentant de se justifier, elle ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps. Graham quant à lui, sourit simplement et laissa un léger rire s'échapper de sa gorge. Regina et Kathryn enfin, ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Ruby, incapables de jouer la comédie plus longtemps.

Frederick les regardait en train de rire, complètement perdu.

\- Mais… Enfin… Pourquoi vous riez ?

Les trois jeunes filles furent d'abord incapables de lui répondre. Elles se tenaient le ventre et peinaient à reprendre leur souffle tant leur fou rire était fort. Quand elles furent finalement calmées et eurent essuyé les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur leurs joues, Kathryn entreprit d'expliquer la situation à son petit ami.

\- On te fait marcher, Fred. Bien sûr qu'on sait que tu n'as pas de vues sur Emma, et même si c'était le cas il faudrait être fou pour le dire ouvertement devant Regina. Au début j'y ai cru aussi, mais j'ai fini par voir que Regina se retenait de rire, alors je me suis prêtée au jeu.

En le voyant bouche bée, elles recommencèrent à rire de plus belle. Rapidement, le jeune homme prit une mine boudeuse, vexé de s'être fait avoir et de voir ses amies se moquer ouvertement de lui. Cette fois Graham ne put s'empêcher de se joindre aux jeunes filles, et bientôt Frederick se laissa aller et ce fut toute la table qui fut prise d'un fou rire qui leur attira des regards excédés ou intrigués.

Tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, Regina croisa le regard d'Emma qui l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres, sans doute heureuse de la voir rire comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps. La brune la fixa et lui rendit son sourire, une façon à elle de la remercier. Pour sûr, Emma avait changé sa vie. Elle l'avait changée elle.

**\- SwanQueen -**

En fin de journée, Regina quitta le lycée et rentra chez elle à pieds après avoir dit au revoir à Kathryn. La répétition de l'orchestre s'était bien passée et le chef d'orchestre prévoyait de faire une représentation d'ici la fin de l'année qui permettrait de récolter des fonds pour participer aux frais d'un voyage organisé pour tous les musiciens. Bien sûr, Regina ne pourrait pas en faire partie puisqu'elle quitterait bientôt le lycée, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir permettre à ses camarades de profiter d'une telle occasion.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se mit rapidement au travail. Elle avait beaucoup de devoirs et la semaine suivante elle devrait passer un test dont la note serait déterminante pour l'obtention de son diplôme. Elle travailla d'arrache-pied sans prêter attention aux quelques SMS qu'elle reçut et qui firent vibrer son portable. Quand il fut l'heure de manger elle descendit paresseusement les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine. Elle fit réchauffer l'un des plats que sa mère avait préparés pour elle et mangea seule, une fois de plus.

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter à l'étage pour travailler encore avant d'aller se coucher quand le téléphone fixe sonna. Elle s'empressa d'aller au salon où se trouvait le combiné et décrocha avant de rater l'appel.

\- Oui allo ?

\- _Allo ? Regina ?_

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Elle ne reconnut pas la voix au bout du fil mais celle-ci lui sembla familière. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse à son interrogation.

\- _C'est Mary-Margaret._

\- Oh, bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ?

\- _Est-ce que ta mère est là ?_

\- Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des dossiers à boucler et qu'elle rentrerait tard ce soir.

\- _Est-ce que tu as vu Emma au lycée aujourd'hui ?_ enchaîna la brunette sans perdre de temps.

Cette question fit froncer les sourcils de la louve et immédiatement, l'inquiétude s'insinua en elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- _Quand est-ce que tu l'as vue pour la dernière fois ?_

\- Ce midi, à la cafétéria. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez toutes ces questions ?

Il y eut un court silence où il lui sembla entendre que la vampire parlait avec quelqu'un, sans doute son mari. Regina était de plus en plus inquiète, et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Madame Swan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- _Emma n'est pas rentrée ce soir. Nous l'avons cherchée partout, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Neal était avec elle à la sortie des cours, il nous a dit qu'elle était rentrée à pieds, mais depuis on n'a plus la moindre nouvelle et son portable est coupé._

Regina se figea, et les derniers mots qu'elle entendit prononcés dans le combiné achevèrent de la tétaniser.

\- _Emma a disparu._

* * *

**_Quand c'est pas l'une c'est l'autre, chacune son tour !_**

**_Je dois bien avouer que là ça tourne un peu en rond, c'est vrai... Mais le dénouement de l'histoire est proche._**

**_Exceptionnellement il n'y aura pas de teaser pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour que ça ait un minimum d'intérêt sans je n'en révèle trop... Donc tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que tout va se jouer au prochain chapitre, alors soyez au rendez-vous demain !  
_**

**_A très bientôt :)_**

**_PS : Désolée pour la longueur plus que restreinte de ce chapitre... Je n'avais pas grand chose à dire mais j'avais besoin d'une transition, donc voilà le résultat. Je me rattraperai demain, promis !_**


	41. Plus jamais

_**Bonjour bonjour**_

_**Aujourd'hui, avant-dernier jour de publication...**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

\- _Emma a disparu._

Dès qu'elle avait entendu ces mots prononcés par Mary-Margaret, Regina n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde. Elle s'était précipitée dehors pour partir à la recherche d'Emma, déterminée à la retrouver. Elle avait bien une idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais elle priait intérieurement pour se tromper. Sa première destination avait été la boutique d'antiquités pour y trouver une personne en particulier qui pourrait l'aider : Rumple Gold.

Quand elle arriva, elle trouva bien entendu la porte fermée. Elle frappa avec force pour se faire entendre, et ne voyant personne venir au bout de quelques secondes, elle frappa à nouveau.

\- Gold ! Je sais que vous êtes ici ! Ouvrez-moi.

Un instant après, l'homme fit son apparition, arrivant de l'arrière-boutique. Il vint jusqu'à la porte d'un pas paisible qui exaspéra immanquablement la brune et dès qu'il eut ouvert, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

\- Comme tu peux le constater la boutique est fermée. Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

\- Emma a disparu.

\- Et donc ?

\- Vous devez m'aider!

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis un hybride que mon odorat est plus performant que le tien. Je suis persuadé que tu n'auras aucun mal à la retrouver toi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas pour la retrouver que j'ai besoin de vous ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi, très chère ?

Regina marqua un court temps d'arrêt, puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

\- Je… Je pense que c'est ma mère qui a enlevé Emma. Si je ne me trompe pas, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Le sang mêlé la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable, silencieux. Elle patienta quelques secondes puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réclamer une réponse, à bout de patience, il prit la parole.

\- Non.

\- Non ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne t'aiderai pas.

La première réaction de la brune fut de rester muette, estomaquée par ce qu'elle entendait. Mais rapidement elle se reprit, et cette fois son ton fut beaucoup plus menaçant et colérique.

\- Comment ça vous n'allez pas m'aider ?! Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner, pas maintenant !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

L'homme marcha jusqu'au comptoir qu'il contourna pour se placer derrière, si bien que le meuble le séparait de la louve qui frappa du poing dessus.

\- Nous avions un accord !

\- Exact, et cette aide que tu me demandes actuellement ne faisait pas partie des termes du contrat.

\- Alors vous n'allez rien faire ?! s'emporta la brune, furieuse.

\- J'ai déjà fait ce que j'avais à faire, maintenant c'est à toi d'agir.

\- Vous savez de quoi ma mère est capable, et vous savez très bien que je ne pourrai pas l'affronter seule !

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu te sous-estimes, tu en es capable.

\- Vous _devez_ m'aider ! cria la jeune fille en désespoir de cause.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Je t'ai donné toutes les clés pour affronter ta mère et pouvoir lui tenir tête. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'elle maintenant.

Regina resta stupéfaite par une telle réaction de la part de celui qu'elle considérait comme son mentor. Il les avait poussées à rester ensemble Emma et elle. En échange des leçons qu'il leur avait données, il leur avait demandé de ne jamais abandonner et de toujours tenir bon face à sa mère. Mais maintenant, il les laissait tomber. Elles avaient fait ce qu'il leur avait demandé, et elle comprenait maintenant que ce n'était sans doute que pour avoir le plaisir de voir celle qu'il avait un jour aimé perdre la face. La mairesse l'avait fait souffrir en l'abandonnant et il avait voulu se venger en passant par sa propre fille. C'était ingénieux et surtout sournois, digne de Rumple. Mais le résultat était qu'alors qu'elle avait cru pouvoir compter sur lui, il lui faisait maintenant faux bond.

La louve serra les dents, furieuse. Elle qui avait cru voir un allié chez l'hybride venait d'être trahie.

\- Très bien, je vais me débrouiller seule. Mais si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Emma, alors vous aurez ça sur la conscience.

\- J'ai suffisamment confiance en toi et en tes capacités pour savoir qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Priez pour que ce soit le cas, sinon vous le paierez, Gold.

Elle marqua une courte pause, et une détermination nouvelle apparut dans son regard.

\- Et Cora aussi le paiera. Très cher.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille quitta précipitamment la boutique pour se mettre à la recherche de sa petite amie.

Rumple n'avait pas bougé, parfaitement serein. Regina croyait apparemment qu'il se fichait de son sort et de celui d'Emma, mais elle se trompait. Il avait réussi à les mener exactement là où il voulait qu'elles aillent, tout particulièrement la brune. Car pour cette dernière menace qu'elle avait proférée, elle avait bien dit _Cora_ et non pas _ma mère_.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hybride. Cora avait changé de statut, et pour la première fois elle n'était plus une mère aux yeux de Regina.

Enfin, la jeune louve était prête à se dresser face à l'alpha.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Regina courait à perdre haleine depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle avait envoyé un message à Mary-Margaret dès qu'elle avait quitté la boutique pour lui dire qu'elle partait à la recherche d'Emma. Elles s'étaient promises de rester en contact et la vampire lui avait dit que David et elle poursuivaient les recherches de leur côté.

La lycanthrope s'était immédiatement dirigée vers la mairie et elle venait d'y arriver. Tous les sens en alerte, elle huma l'air. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer l'odeur de sa mère, et alors elle la suivit à la trace. Cora était partie en direction du lycée. La piste s'arrêtait à quelques centaines de mètres de l'établissement, et alors une autre apparaissait : celle d'Emma. La brune sentit l'appréhension crisper ses muscles. De toute évidence, ses peurs étaient confirmées, et Cora était bien liée à la disparition de sa petite amie. Sans perdre une minute, elle reprit sa chasse.

Après avoir perdu plusieurs fois la piste qu'elle suivait, Regina arriva finalement dans un nouvel endroit : l'orée de la forêt de Storybrooke. Encore et toujours. A croire que le destin existait et voulait que tout se déroule ici. Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant et après avoir prévenu le couple Swan de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle repartit au pas de course, veillant à ne pas perdre une nouvelle fois l'odeur de sa mère au risque de perdre du temps. Qui pouvait dire ce que Cora avait en tête… ?

A mesure que la brune avançait, les odeurs se faisaient plus fortes, la piste était plus fraîche. Elle continua sa progression et finalement, elle les vit. Elles étaient là toutes les deux, de l'autre côté d'une clairière, sa mère debout, fièrement dressée, la tête haute, et Emma étendue au sol, inerte. Regina parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la blonde et de la rousse, puis elle s'arrêta quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres.

\- Te voilà enfin, commença la mairesse.

Sa fille lui lança un regard noir mais ne bougea pas, craignant qu'en s'approchant d'Emma elle ne déclenche une réaction agressive de la part de sa mère.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda la plus jeune louve en indiquant sa petite amie d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu me tutoies maintenant ? releva la rousse. Aurais-tu oublié les bonnes manières que je t'ai enseignées ?

\- Tu m'as enseigné les bonnes manières, mais tu m'as aussi enseigné qu'il fallait en être digne pour y avoir droit. En l'état actuel des choses, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas.

Cora laissa échapper un rire bref, à la fois moqueur et méprisant. Puis elle planta ses yeux reptiliens dans ceux de sa fille et décida de répondre à sa question.

\- Elle est seulement assommée, elle va bien. Tout du moins pour l'instant…

Un sourire diabolique étira les traits de la lycanthrope, et alors Regina se crispa. Si elle avait été sous sa forme animale, elle aurait très certainement montré les crocs à cet instant.

\- Tu n'as pas été très précautionneuse en venant jusqu'ici.

\- Tu veux parler de l'odeur que j'ai laissée derrière moi ? Que tu peux être naïve ma chérie, se moqua la rousse.

A cette appellation aussi inhabituelle que sarcastique, un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de la plus jeune, mais Cora ne releva pas et poursuivit.

\- Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu me suives je n'aurais eu aucun mal à y arriver. Mais je voulais justement que tu me retrouves.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas deviné ?

Regina resta silencieuse. Elle toisait sa mère, et cette dernière en faisait autant. Les deux lycanthropes se défiaient du regard et on aurait pu croire que l'air était chargé d'électricité tant la tension était palpable. D'un pas lent et gracieux, la mairesse s'approcha d'Emma qui était toujours à terre. Elle posa un instant ses yeux sur la blonde inconsciente, puis elle reporta son attention sur la brune pour s'adresser à elle.

\- Je voulais que tu assistes au spectacle de sa mort bien sûr.

Regina fut pétrifiée par ces mots et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent du fait de la terreur qu'elle ressentit aussitôt. Mais bien vite elle se reprit et s'avança vers sa mère et sa petite amie.

\- Stop !

Malgré la situation, l'instinct fut plus fort et ses vieilles habitudes refirent surface : la jeune louve obéit et s'arrêta net.

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, reste où tu es, menaça Cora avec un ton inquiétant.

\- Tu ne la tueras pas, tu n'oseras pas.

\- Tu crois ça ? Pourtant regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Daniel. Jamais tu n'aurais imaginé que je sois capable de tuer quelqu'un, mais maintenant il est mort.

Cora ne cilla même pas en évoquant cet assassinat. Au contraire, elle le revendiquait haut et fort, elle en avait l'air presque fier.

Regina était sur le point de céder à la panique. Sa mère était capable de tuer de sang-froid, elle le savait mieux que quiconque, et à tout instant elle pouvait réitérer son geste et lui prendre à nouveau la personne qu'elle aimait. Mais elle devait tenir bon. Mary-Margaret et David savaient qu'elle était dans la forêt, ils allaient la retrouver et alors ils pourraient l'aider.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour t'en prendre à Emma ? questionna la brune pour tenter au mieux de gagner du temps.

\- Parce que j'attendais le bon moment, celui où je pourrais être certaine que sa mort te remettrait sur le droit chemin.

Regina se crispa encore davantage et fronça les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt. J'aurais dû me débarrasser d'Emma Swan il y a bien longtemps. Mais l'effet n'aurait pas été le même car tu n'aurais pas été aussi attachée à elle si je l'avais fait dès que vous vous êtes rapprochées.

La rousse marqua une pause dans son explication. On avait le sentiment qu'elle voulait que ses mots aient le plus d'impact possible, c'était presque théâtral.

\- J'ai tué Daniel et sa mort t'a fait comprendre que tu devais m'obéir. Mais apparemment, ça n'a pas été suffisant… A peine quelques mois après, tu as choisi cette Emma Swan.

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisie, j'ai-

\- Tais-toi ! Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas choisie ! s'énerva la mairesse. Crois-tu que j'avais choisi d'aimer Rumple ?

La brune resta muette. Il était très rare que sa mère évoque son passé, mais surtout c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait devant elle des sentiments qu'elle avait eus pour l'hybride.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je l'aimais, et c'était avec lui que je voulais vivre. Mais j'ai su faire la part des choses, et j'ai compris que notre famille était plus importante que tout.

\- Plus importante que ton propre bonheur ?

\- Oui ! Mais toi… Toi tu es incapable de comprendre qu'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices ! J'ai épousé ton père uniquement dans le but de te mettre au monde. Tu devais être celle qui perpétuerait notre sang, et je t'ai élevée dans ce but. Mais Daniel est arrivé, puis cette satanée Emma, et ils ont réduit à néant tous mes efforts !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ma vie, c'est mon choix, à moi et à moi seule ! protesta la plus jeune.

\- Justement non ! Tu n'es pas la seule concernée, tous les lycanthropes le sont ! C'est à cause de comportements égoïstes comme le tien que notre espèce risque de s'éteindre !

Regina hésita un instant avant de répondre, complètement perdue.

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle.

\- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, mais si tu les savais tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire et pourquoi je fais tout ça.

\- Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas !

\- Impossible ! Tu le sauras un jour, mais pas maintenant.

\- Mais c'est maintenant que je veux savoir !

\- Et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas le moment !

Ce cri laissa la brune muette.

Les deux louves se jaugèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, comme si chacune tentait d'évaluer le niveau de dangerosité que représentait l'autre. La rousse était prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs, Regina le savait, et si pour y parvenir elle devait encore tuer, alors elle n'hésiterait pas. Emma était en danger et ses parents n'arrivaient toujours pas. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

\- Maman, je t'en prie. Laisse-la partir, supplia-t-elle.

La mairesse sembla prise au dépourvu par ce subit changement d'attitude. La brune ne voyant pas d'autre solution, elle voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Peut-être restait-il encore assez de bons sentiments chez sa mère pour céder à ses demandes ? Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à la convaincre d'épargner la semi-vampire, et ce quel qu'en soit le prix.

\- Ces derniers temps nous avons coupé tout contact Emma et moi, tu l'as bien vu.

\- Et que fais-tu de ce sauvetage héroïque de l'autre nuit ? lança Cora sur un ton ironique.

\- Emma a seulement voulu me retrouver. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, rien de plus. Ce qui s'est passé n'a rien changé, une fois de retour au lycée nous avons gardé nos distances.

\- Merveilleux ! lâcha la rousse avec le même ton. Dans ce cas je devrais la laisser vivre, c'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

La jeune louve se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Cora la scruta longuement. La brune pouvait presque sentir son regard perçant la sonder, comme si elle tentait de lire en elle pour y trouver la moindre bonne raison d'épargner Emma. Regina se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle quand elle commença à manquer d'oxygène, et alors elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de faire bonne figure et de ne pas craquer bien qu'elle soit à bout de nerfs.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle vit les épaules de sa mère s'affaisser. Elle semblait résignée, mais pour autant la jeune fille resta sur ses gardes, plus méfiante que jamais.

\- Vois-tu Regina… Le problème, c'est que nous sommes trop différentes toi et moi.

La brune resta silencieuse, attendant qu'elle poursuive, les muscles crispés par la peur et l'appréhension.

\- J'aimais sincèrement Rumple, mais j'ai su faire une croix sur cet amour. Toi tu n'es pas comme moi, tu es… Tu es trop sentimentale. L'amour est une faiblesse Regina, et Emma est ta faiblesse. Tant qu'elle sera là, tu seras incapable de remplir le rôle qui est le tien et de te consacrer au maintien de notre lignée.

Regina vit ses craintes confirmées par ces quelques mots : sa mère n'avait nullement l'intention d'épargner Emma. Déterminée, elle avança vers la mairesse, mais alors elle fut prise au dépourvu quand elle vit que celle-ci en faisait autant. Avant qu'elle ait pu se défendre, Cora la repoussa brutalement et elle tomba au sol. Elle se releva d'un bond, mais sa mère s'interposait entre elle et la vampire, l'empêchant de l'atteindre.

\- Il faut parfois se sacrifier pour le plus grand nombre Regina, et aujourd'hui c'est ce que tu vas faire.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

La plus jeune des deux louves se précipita sur l'autre. Elle parvint à l'atteindre et la plaqua au sol, mais quand elle se redressa au-dessus d'elle, elle reçut un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Elle accusa le coup et sonnée, elle tomba à nouveau par terre.

Cora fut sur ses pieds en une seconde et alors elle toisa sa fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je vais tuer la personne qui te détourne de ton devoir, et cette fois je vais le faire devant toi. Peut-être que voir la mort de celle que tu aimes te convaincra définitivement de ne plus _jamais_ t'opposer à moi.

Sur ces mots, la lycanthrope marcha vers sa victime, déterminée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Regina ne put qu'assister à la scène, pétrifiée par la peur. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, elle vit avec horreur sa mère se transformer lentement. Un premier craquement lui indiqua que ses os commençaient à se modifier, et bientôt ce furent des poils qui apparurent sur sa nuque. Rumple avait donc dit vrai. Il avait enseigné à Cora comment se transformer sans l'aide de la pleine Lune, et c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

La brune se remit sur ses pieds, non sans mal. Une nouvelle fois elle voulut intervenir, mais à peine eut-elle esquissé un geste vers sa mère que celle-ci se jeta sur elle. Elle la saisit au col et son crâne vint percuter le sien. A moitié assommée, elle fut tout bonnement incapable de rester debout. Elle tomba à genoux et eut seulement le temps de se retenir grâce à ses mains pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement.

La vision trouble, elle releva le regard vers la rousse et vit alors que sa transformation était quasiment achevée. Sa respiration était saccadée et laborieuse, mais c'était plus en raison de la peur et du désespoir qui lui tordaient le ventre que du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Emma allait être tuée juste sous ses yeux et elle était impuissante. Elle était trop faible, trop peureuse pour s'opposer à sa mère. Son regard rencontra le sol, et alors elle vit une larme venir s'écraser sur les feuilles qui le jonchaient. Une fois encore, une personne qu'elle aimait allait mourir, victime de sa faiblesse. Elle serra les poings, creusant la terre de ses ongles. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ceux à qui elle s'attachait meurent ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'aimer soit toujours aussi douloureux ? Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Emma l'avait toujours protégée, en toute circonstance. Elle avait toujours été là, à ses côtés à chaque instant. Elle avait tout fait pour elle. Tout.

Elle avait été la première à lui prêter une oreille attentive à la mort de son père.

Elle lui avait pardonné après qu'elle lui ait tourné le dos parce qu'elle avait une relation avec Killian.

Elle avait accepté une relation avec elle malgré les risques que cela impliquait.

Elle avait séché ses larmes quand des gens comme Aurore l'avait blessée par leurs propos.

Elle avait menti à ses amis pour elle, pour protéger leur relation.

Elle avait appris à se maîtriser et à garder le contrôle en toute circonstance en premier lieu pour être certaine de ne jamais lui faire de mal.

Elle s'était opposée à ses parents pour défendre leur amour.

Elle s'était faite exclure du lycée pour la protéger de Monsieur Glass.

Elle avait fugué avec elle, prête à tout laisser derrière elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle lui avait pardonné sa tromperie après qu'elle lui ait avoué avoir embrassé Robin.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle avait été la seule et unique personne à lui dire je t'aime à part son père et Daniel.

Cora elle, ne lui avait jamais dit. Pas une seule fois.

Emma avait toujours été là.

Toujours.

Emma avait été son rayon de soleil, sa bouée de sauvetage, un secours inespéré alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer. Alors que tout n'était que ténèbres, elle lui avait apporté la lumière.

Tout sa vie Regina l'avait passée à souffrir, et ce à cause d'une seule et unique personne : Cora. Son existence n'avait été que souffrance et maltraitance jusqu'à ce qu'une première lueur apparaisse. Daniel était arrivé dans sa vie, lui apportant un peu de réconfort et d'amour. Malheureusement, sa lumière était bien trop faible pour résister aux ténèbres de Cora et elle avait fini par le détruire. Regina avait alors replongé dans la solitude. Et puis, quelques temps après, une nouvelle lumière avait fait son apparition. Au départ elle paraissait insignifiante, mais rapidement elle avait grandi et elle était devenue la plus grande force que Regina n'ait jamais connue. Emma était arrivée dans sa vie et avait tout changé, absolument tout. À cet instant, Regina avait commencé à comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle aussi change. Mais sa véritable prise de conscience était en train de se faire à l'instant. Cora avait cru pouvoir tout maitriser, tout contrôler et tout diriger, mais elle se trompait, et ce jour était le jour où Regina allait le lui prouver. Rumple avait raison. Il lui avait donné toutes les clés pour y arriver. Maintenant c'était à elle de se battre. C'était son combat, et personne ne pourrait le mener à sa place. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était prête.

Elle ne courberait plus l'échine face à sa mère. Plus jamais.

Une poignée de secondes, c'est ce qu'il lui fallut pour passer de sa forme humaine à celle d'une louve. Une louve au pelage ébène et aux yeux sombres animés d'une flamme nouvelle.

Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux avec un terrible mal de tête, ce fut pour assister à une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Elle reconnut immédiatement la louve rousse qu'elle avait devant elle comme étant Cora, mais celle dont le pelage était noir comme la nuit… Se pouvait-il vraiment que ce soit Regina ?! Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage.

Alors que Cora était sur le point de s'en prendre à la blonde, prête à la tuer sans la moindre hésitation, elle stoppa brusquement son geste. Elle tourna la tête vers sa fille, et alors tout ce qu'elle put voir avant d'être percutée, ce fut une forme sombre. Bien plus robuste sous cette forme que dans son corps d'humaine, elle fut immédiatement sur ses pattes. Pas de doute, c'était bien Regina qui se tenait devant elle, les babines retroussées. Ainsi Rumple lui avait enseigné à elle aussi comment se transformer sur commande ? Elle poussa un grognement sourd face à ce constat.

La plus jeune louve se tenait entre sa mère et sa petite amie avec la ferme intention de ne pas bouger de sa position. Les deux canidés avaient adopté une position de combat : leurs muscles étaient bandés, leurs oreilles plaquées sur leur crâne, leurs crocs découverts et prêts à frapper, et un grognement menaçant s'échappait de leur gorge à toutes les deux.

Elles se toisèrent un long moment, chacune cherchant à impressionner l'autre, mais aucune n'était prête à abdiquer. Alors voyant que le conflit ne se résoudrait pas de cette façon, Cora attaqua la première. Elle se jeta sur sa fille sans la moindre hésitation et lui mordit l'oreille. Le premier réflexe de cette dernière fut de se dégager puis d'attaquer à son tour de façon à éloigner sa mère de la vampire.

Emma elle, n'en menait pas large. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, sans doute à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu et qui l'avait plongée dans l'inconscience. Elle devina sans mal que c'était Cora qui s'en était prise à elle et l'avait assommée, et de toute évidence Regina l'avait sauvée et protégée. Elle se redressa et s'appuya contre un tronc pour se mettre debout. Décidée à mettre fin à l'affrontement, elle s'approcha des deux louves.

\- Arrêtez !

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas la rousse mais la brune qui s'en prit à elle. Elle claqua des mâchoires dans sa direction pour la dissuader d'approcher. Sans doute voulait-elle la protéger en l'empêchant de se mêler au combat, mais cette inattention, qui n'avait pourtant duré qu'une seconde, suffit à lui être fatale.

Cora profita de cette brèche et bondit. Le cri de douleur suraigu que poussa Regina serra le cœur de la vampire qui regretta immédiatement de l'avoir distraite. La louve rousse venait de saisir sa fille à la gueule et elle mordit sans pitié, ne se préoccupant apparemment pas des dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer. L'un des yeux de la brune avait été évité de peu, mais la douleur n'en était pas moins vive. Elle donna des coups de tête pour tenter de se dégager mais ne réussit qu'à énerver davantage Cora qui resserra encore sa prise. Regina, qui ne perdait pas de vue que sa petite amie était toujours en danger, fit de son mieux pour s'éloigner d'elle et ainsi éloigner sa mère par la même occasion, mais bientôt il lui fut impossible de bouger. Un croc en particulier s'était enfoncée dans sa babine supérieure et la faisait terriblement souffrir à chacun de ses mouvements.

Profitant d'un moment de faiblesse, la louve alpha fit basculer sa fille sur le côté. Cette dernière, en position de faiblesse et encore plus vulnérable qu'auparavant, tenta bien de se débattre, mais sans succès. Après quelques secondes de lutte vaine, elle abdiqua. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et plaqua ses oreilles à l'arrière. Quelques petits cris aigus se firent entendre à intervalle régulier, comme une supplique plaintive.

Emma, qui était restée à l'écart après l'avertissement de Regina, comprit que par cette attitude, la louve signifiait clairement à sa mère qu'elle abandonnait la lutte et admettait sa défaite. Elle se crispa, mais plus à cause de l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait quant à l'état de santé de sa petite amie qu'à cause de la peur que Cora s'en prenne à nouveau à elle.

Cette dernière maintint la pression de ses mâchoires encore un instant pour affirmer clairement sa domination, puis elle relâcha doucement sa victime. Regina continua à laisser échapper quelques gémissements et resta sur le dos. Sa mère la toisa d'un regard menaçant, les crocs encore découverts, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne tolérerait pas de nouvelle rébellion. Mais cette rébellion n'arriverait pas. Il semblait que malgré tous ses efforts et toute sa bonne volonté, la brune était incapable de tenir tête à son aînée.

Apparemment satisfaite, Cora se détourna. Elle fit face à Emma qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, et alors elle s'approcha lentement d'elle tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. La blonde fut incapable de bouger, pétrifiée. C'était la fin. Elle était fatiguée de lutter et préférait abandonner.

Toute l'attention de Cora était concentrée sur la vampire alors qu'elle était sur le point de bondir, les muscles contractés. Exactement ce qu'attendait Regina. Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire, c'était une leçon qu'elle avait appris en grandissant en partie dans le monde animal. Sa mère venait de commettre cette erreur.

La rousse déplia ses muscles pour attaquer.

Emma la vit fondre sur elle, et alors elle ferma les yeux.

Mais le choc ne vint pas. A la place, ce fut un bruit sourd suivi d'une plainte aigue qui parvint à ses oreilles, l'incitant à ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle le fit, elle resta bouche bée.

Si elle avait trouvé l'affrontement précédent violent, celui-ci n'avait rien à lui envier. C'était à un déchaînement de rage à l'état pur qu'elle assistait.

Profitant que sa mère lui tourne le dos, Regina s'était remise sur ses pattes, et quand sa génitrice avait bondi, elle avait fait de même. Elle avait fauché l'autre louve en plein vol, avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, et la violence du choc les avait toutes les deux jetées au sol. Cora avait semblé décontenancée pendant un instant, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se ressaisir, et aussitôt le combat avait repris avec une sauvagerie nouvelle. Car cette fois, Regina ne céderait pas. L'échec n'était pas une option, et elle comptait bien profiter de l'effet de surprise pour avoir le dessus sur sa mère.

Après leur chute, la brune fut la première à se remettre debout. Elle ne laissa pas une seule seconde de répit à l'autre louve et se rua sur elle. Les coups de griffes et de crocs pleuvaient, et l'une comme l'autre, elles écopèrent de nombreuses blessures. Mais Cora était au sol, incapable de se relever sous les assauts de sa fille, et souffrait donc d'un sérieux désavantage. La plus jeune parvint finalement à exploiter une brèche dans la défense de son adversaire. Elle la mordit au flanc et alors sa victime poussa un cri de douleur à mi-chemin entre celui d'un animal et celui d'un humain. Emma grimaça en voyant le sang couler de la profonde blessure que portait maintenant la mairesse.

Loin d'avoir étanchée sa soif de vengeance, Regina n'en resta pas là. Elle saisit sa mère au coup et la souleva, apparemment sans le moindre mal, avant de la projeter contre un arbre. La lycanthrope heurta le tronc de plein fouet et un craquement sinistre indiqua que l'un de ses os n'avait pas résisté au choc. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, nettement affaiblie par ses blessures qui se multipliaient.

Quand Emma vit que sa petite amie ne semblait toujours pas satisfaite et s'avançait à nouveau vers son adversaire, elle commença à craindre qu'elle n'ait plus de limite.

\- Arrête !

La louve se stoppa dans sa progression et la regarda. Dès qu'elle rencontra ses yeux, la blonde se figea. En temps normal, il y avait quelque chose de particulier, une lueur spécifique qui brillait dans les iris de Regina lorsqu'elle était transformée. Cette caractéristique permettait facilement de la différencier d'un loup ordinaire, elle lui donnait quelque chose de plus. Mais à cet instant, cette lueur qu'elle lui connaissait lui parut plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- C'est bon, tu lui as montré que tu étais plus forte qu'elle, reprit-t-elle en tentant de garder son sang-froid. Elle a compris, arrête maintenant.

Sa petite amie la fixa un instant. Elle semblait hésiter sur la conduite à suivre, comme si son envie de faire payer à sa mère toutes les souffrances qu'elle lui avait faites endurer était plus forte que sa propre volonté.

Elle resta encore un instant immobile, puis la lueur dans ses yeux vacilla, et alors ce fut comme si Emma n'avait rien dit. Elle bondit sur Cora qui venait tout juste de se remettre sur ses pattes et la plaqua contre l'arbre.

\- Non ! cria la blonde.

Mais sa petite amie n'écoutait plus. Elle profita que sa mère ait le souffle coupé pour s'en prendre à nouveau à elle, et cette fois elle la mordit. Mais pas n'importe où. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent sans mal dans la patte arrière gauche de sa victime qui poussa un cri et se dégagea. Elle put se libérer seulement parce que la louve noire le voulait bien, sinon elle aurait pu se débattre autant qu'elle le voulait, ça n'aurait rien changé.

A cet instant, Emma prit conscience que Regina s'adonnait à cette sauvagerie par pure cruauté. Elle voulait faire payer à Cora, elle voulait qu'elle souffre. Elle avait cru assister au summum de la violence le soir où Killian s'en était pris à elle et que la brune était intervenue, mais elle se trompait, car c'était maintenant sous ses yeux qu'elle voyait les instincts les plus primaires de la louve ressortir.

Après une morsure à l'épaule de la part de sa fille, la rousse parvint à se dégager. Dès que ce fut fait, elle s'élança et partit en courant à travers les bois. La vampire n'en revenait pas. Cora Mills, la femme sans pitié qui avait déjà tué et qui avait été prête à laisser sa propre fille mourir quelques jours auparavant, était en train de s'enfuir. Pour qu'elle en arrive là, c'était que Regina n'était plus elle-même.

Emma devait l'arrêter, et vite.

Elle s'élança à la suite de la louve la plus jeune qui avait pris sa mère en chasse.

Cora, blessée et affaiblie, ne put pas tenir la distance très longtemps. Elle fut rapidement rattrapée par la brune qui se jeta sur elle pour l'arrêter. Elles roulèrent toutes les deux sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'elles ne s'arrêtent et que Regina ne reprenne son massacre.

Quand Emma arriva à son tour, elle se figea. Elle venait de croiser le regard de sa petite amie, et ce qu'elle y vit la laissa pétrifiée et livide : une colère sans nom, de la haine, de la barbarie, une folie meurtrière, … Des sentiments primaires et sauvages, mais pas la moindre pitié. Et la lueur… La lueur était si faible, presque inexistante. Elle devait faire vite.

\- Arrête ! Regina je t'en supplie, arrête !

Impossible de la stopper. Elle était concentrée sur son objectif : tailler Cora en pièces.

\- Ce contre quoi Rumple t'a mise en garde est en train d'arriver ! Tu es en train de perdre complètement le contrôle !

Rien à faire, la louve continuait à mordre et à griffer sa victime qui parvenait tout juste à se défendre.

\- Reprends-toi, je t'en prie !

Regina était sourde à ses suppliques, aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Alors en désespoir de cause, la blonde se jeta sur elle. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle la saisit à bras le corps et la souleva du sol. Par instinct la louve se débattit immédiatement et alors elles chutèrent toutes les deux. La lycanthrope se mit debout, au-dessus de la vampire qui crut alors sa dernière heure arrivée. Deux mâchoires aux crocs ensanglantées furent la dernière chose qu'elle vit en fermant les yeux.

Une détonation retentit parmi les arbres.

Emma sentit le poids de la louve qui pesait sur elle disparaître et entendit qu'elle s'éloignait précipitamment avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit alors deux silhouettes au loin en train de courir dans leur direction. Dès qu'elle reconnut ses parents, elle ne put empêcher un sourire soulagé d'étirer ses lèvres bien que la situation soit critique. Son père avait son revolver à la main et venait sans doute de tirer un coup en l'air pour effrayer Regina, ce qui de toute évidence avait fonctionné.

\- Emma !

David et Mary-Margaret se laissèrent tomber à genoux en arrivant à ses côtés et ils la prirent dans leurs bras. Jamais ils ne l'avaient serrée aussi fort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda précipitamment la brunette.

A cette question, Emma se ressaisit.

\- Regina !

Elle se retourna et se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds.

La louve était là, à quelques mètres à peine d'elle. Alors que quelques secondes auparavant elle était prête à s'en prendre à elle, à présent elle semblait terrorisée. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les oreilles basses, mais ne grognait pas, signe que c'était bien de la peur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Hey, appela doucement la blonde en faisant un pas vers l'animal.

\- Emma, ne-, voulut l'empêcher son père.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, rassura-t-elle ses parents en se tournant vers eux. Elle est seulement désorientée et effrayée, je vais la rassurer et elle va reprendre forme humaine.

La louve fit mine de bouger et immédiatement le sheriff leva son arme et la pointa sur elle.

\- Non ! s'écria la semi-vampire en s'interposant. Ne la menace pas, tu vas juste l'affoler plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Le blond resta dans la même position, nerveux.

\- Faites-moi confiance, s'il-vous-plaît.

David hésita encore quelques secondes, mais finalement il abaissa son revolver. Légèrement rassurée, sa fille se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite amie.

Cette dernière semblait tout aussi effrayée, aussi la blonde s'approcha-t-elle avec les plus grandes précautions.

\- N'aie pas peur Regina, tout va bien. C'est moi, Emma. Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avançait très lentement, mais au moins la lycanthrope ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir.

\- Je ne te veux absolument aucun mal, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te retransformes. C'est fini maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu peux reprendre forme humaine.

A ces mots, Regina lança un regard affolé à sa mère qui était toujours sous sa forme de louve, étendue au sol, consciente mais faible.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, elle n'est plus une menace. Je sais que ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour me protéger. On le sait tous.

La brune ne sembla pas rassurée pour autant, et quand elle fit un pas de plus vers elle, elle recula.

\- Non non non, dit Emma en essayant au mieux de ne pas adopter un ton affolé qui aurait sans doute fait paniquer sa petite amie. On ne te fera aucun mal, tu as ma parole. Tout ira bien, il faut seulement que tu redeviennes humaine.

Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la louve, et alors elle tendit doucement sa main vers elle.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, fais-moi confiance. Tout est fini maintenant.

Emma était sur le point de toucher le museau de sa petite amie, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle voulait que ce soit la louve qui fasse le dernier pas. Il _fallait_ que ce soit elle.

\- Redeviens toi-même, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

La lueur dans ses yeux était si faible, si ténue.

\- Reviens-moi, chuchota Emma sans parvenir à empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Regina la regarda droit dans les yeux. La lueur était sur le point de s'éteindre, mais elle était toujours là.

Puis tout à coup, elle n'y était plus.

Sans raison apparente, sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer, la lueur disparut. Et avec elle Regina.

Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la louve lui tourna le dos et détala pour disparaître entre les arbres.

* * *

_**Ça y est, Regina a pris les choses en mains et elle a enfin tenu tête à Cora ! Mais à quel prix... ?**_

_**Raphi5930 : D'habitude je te réponds en PM, mais je suis aperçue que si tu ne te connectais pas sur ton compte tu n'avais peut-être vu aucune de mes réponses... Donc pour une fois je vais répondre ici.  
A vrai dire je ne compte pas faire de scène consacrée au moment où Regina découvrira l'histoire commune des lycanthropes et des vampires, ça aurait été redondant pour les lecteurs. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas trop là-dessus... :/**_  
_**Comme tu as pu le voir en lisant ce chapitre, c'est Cora qui était derrière la disparition d'Emma, mais ça c'était facile à deviner eheh :P**_  
_**Merci pour tes reviews et merci de me lire :)**_

_**Teaser :**_  
_**Que signifie cette fuite ? Regina est-elle encore elle-même ? L'espoir de la voir revenir est-il encore permis ?**_

_**On se retrouve très vite avec le prochain chapitre que je m'apprête à publier :)**_


	42. Je lui ai promis

Les Swan étant ce qu'ils étaient, ils n'abandonnèrent pas la mairesse. Cora avait repris forme humaine, mais elle était gravement blessée et David dut la soutenir jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt où sa femme et lui avaient laissé leur voiture en arrivant. Emma n'avait pas été si clémente, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, la rousse serait restée là où elle était et aurait dû se débrouiller seule.

Ils voulurent d'abord l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais comment expliquer de telles blessures aux médecins ? Ils ramenèrent donc Cora jusque chez elle et allèrent jusqu'à lui prodiguer les premiers soins. La mairesse, fidèle à elle-même, les chassa du manoir sans un remerciement, leur assurant qu'elle guérirait rapidement et n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'eux. Mais alors que le couple s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre où ils l'avaient installée, elle les interpela :

\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ?

Ils tournèrent tous les deux un visage paré d'un air interrogatif vers elle.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidée et ramenée jusqu'ici ? A votre place j'aurais réagi comme votre fille.

Un sourire triste étira légèrement les traits de Mary-Margaret.

\- Ça nous a paru évident de vous aider parce que nous ne sommes pas comme vous justement. Emma a réagi de cette façon parce qu'elle est encore jeune et que Regina et elles sont les plus touchées par vos agissements, mais j'espère bien que d'ici quelques années elle comprendra et agira comme nous l'avons fait si ce genre de situation se présente à nouveau à elle. Vous en revanche…

La vampire marqua une courte pause et son faible sourire mourut quand elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa vieille ennemie.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il soit encore possible de vous raisonner, mais j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence : il n'y a plus d'espoir pour vous, on ne pourra plus vous changer.

Cora serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas, et c'est sur ces mots que les Swan quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent Emma qui les attendait dans la voiture

La jeune fille fulminait, et elle ne se priva pas de dire à ses parents sa façon de penser, ce qui donna lieu à une nouvelle dispute qui se termina par un silence pesant. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés chez eux, chacun rejoignit sa propre chambre sans échanger un mot. Mary-Margaret et David, épuisés, n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil, mais Emma elle, tarda bien plus à s'endormir. L'inquiétude la rongeait et elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée bien après s'être couchée.

Les jours qui suivirent furent compliqués. Le lendemain des événements, Emma se réveilla en ayant l'impression de n'avoir même pas dormi. Elle rejoignit ses parents qui se trouvaient déjà dans la cuisine et ne leur adressa pas un mot. Immédiatement, David et Mary-Margaret sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leur fille ne semblait pas éprouver la rancœur qu'elle avait déjà exprimée à plusieurs reprises à leur égard, elle avait seulement l'air fatigué, lassé même. Quand ils lui parlaient elle répondait tout juste. Elle mangea son petit-déjeuner sans appétit et dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle posa ses couverts dans l'évier puis remonta dans sa chambre.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard inquiet mais restèrent silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu'ils avaient la même impression : c'était comme si en disparaissant dans la forêt la veille, Regina avait emporté leur fille avec elle.

Emma passa la journée chez elle, puis le lendemain elle retourna au lycée. Là aussi, ses amis virent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils tentèrent de l'interroger pendant la pause déjeuner, mais tout comme avec ses parents, la discussion fut laborieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au lycée hier ? demanda Ruby.

\- J'étais fatiguée et j'avais besoin de repos, rien de plus.

\- Tes parents m'ont appelé l'autre soir, reprit Neal. Apparemment ils te cherchaient. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'avais besoin d'être seule alors je suis partie me promener sans les prévenir. Tu connais mes parents, ils s'inquiètent pour un rien alors en voyant que j'avais à peine une demi-heure de retard et que je ne répondais pas ils ont paniqué.

\- Ça avait l'air grave à les entendre, insista le jeune homme.

Alors qu'en temps normal la blonde aurait sans doute fait comprendre à son ami que ses questions la dérangeait et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête, elle répondit d'un ton étrangement calme et avec une indifférence totale.

\- Parce qu'ils dramatisent toujours. Ils m'ont fait la leçon quand je suis rentrée et ça s'est arrêté là.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Regina ? demanda aussitôt Belle. On ne l'a pas vue hier, et aujourd'hui non plus.

Emma la regarda avec un air légèrement différent. Le prénom de la brune semblait avoir éveillé un faible intérêt chez elle, mais elle répondit avec le même ton laconique.

\- Je crois qu'elle est malade.

\- Tu crois ? souligna son amie aux yeux bleus. Ça ne te ressemble pas de te contenter de croire, en temps normal tu retournerais ciel et terre pour savoir où elle est, ce qu'elle fait, comment elle va.

\- Alors il faut croire que je me suis assagie, répondit la blonde en souriant pour tenter de rassurer les autres adolescents.

Belle s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais la sonnerie retentit. Sans perdre de temps, Emma se leva et prit son plateau pour aller le ranger.

\- On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Elle quitta la table sans attendre ses amis, et alors ceux-ci échangèrent des regards préoccupés. Depuis quand Emma se souciait-t-elle d'arriver à l'heure en cours ?

Un nouveau jour passa sans que l'état de la jeune vampire ne s'améliore. Ses parents décidèrent de prendre rendez-vous avec le Docteur Hooper pour tenter d'arranger la situation, mais à la sortie de cette séance, le psychologue ne put que leur dire ce qu'ils savaient déjà : un événement était survenu et avait profondément changé Emma. Quelque chose était différent chez elle, et il faudrait du temps, de la patience et surtout beaucoup d'attention pour que tout revienne à la normale. Il préconisa de débuter une thérapie, et Mary-Margaret et David promirent d'y réfléchir et de le recontacter en cas de besoin.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Cora avait enlevé Emma, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Regina. Les Swan avaient plusieurs fois tenté de contacter la mairesse pour en savoir plus, mais elle n'avait répondu à aucun de leurs appels. L'état d'Emma ne s'arrangeait pas, mais au moins ne s'aggravait-il pas. Néanmoins, ses parents envisageaient de plus en plus sérieusement de demander au Docteur Hooper de la suivre.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de discuter de cette éventualité, le téléphone de David se mit à sonner. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Cora s'afficher mais ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir et décrocha.

Après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec la mairesse, il hocha la tête et raccrocha.

\- Elle veut qu'on-, commença le sheriff avant d'être interrompu par sa femme.

\- Qu'on la retrouve à son bureau dans une demi-heure. J'ai entendu.

\- Je vais prévenir Emma.

La brunette approuva d'un simple signe de tête et son mari monta à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa fille, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il entra. Il trouva Emma assise à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, en train de regarder des photographies de Regina et elle. David l'observa quelques instants, n'osant pas troubler ce moment, puis il s'approcha. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, mais cette dernière ne réagit pas.

\- Emma, on a rendez-vous avec le Maire. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu nous appelles, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit la jeune fille sans même le regarder.

Son père se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tête, puis il quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Une heure plus tard, Mary-Margaret et David étaient de retour. Ils affichaient tous les deux un air maussade qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ce moment allait sans doute être l'un des plus difficiles de leur vie, mais Emma devait savoir.

\- Je vais la chercher, dit le blond à mi-voix.

Sa femme se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Il alla en bas de l'escalier et appela sa fille en lui demandant de les rejoindre au salon. Emma ne tarda pas à descendre et dès qu'elle arriva dans la pièce elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil avec toujours ce même air détaché qu'elle portait maintenant depuis des jours.

Ses parents se regardèrent longuement, la gorge serrée et appréhendant déjà la réaction que provoquerait l'annonce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. David prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et la serra pour lui transmettre son soutien et se donner lui-même du courage. Mary-Margaret prit alors une grande inspiration puis elle commença à parler.

\- Cora nous a demandé de venir pour nous parler de Regina.

Ce prénom sembla soudainement interpeller la blonde qui se fit alors plus attentive. C'était la seule chose qui parvenait encore à la faire réagir, et ses deux parents sentirent leur cœur se serrer d'autant plus face à ce constat. Ils se sentaient coupables de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à annoncer, mais ils devaient le faire.

Emma avait le droit de savoir. Elle _devait_ savoir.

_* Flash-back *_

_David et Mary-Margaret entrèrent dans le bureau de la mairesse après que la secrétaire de celle-ci l'ait informée de leur arrivée._

\- _Asseyez-vous, leur dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire mais qu'ils sentirent moins ferme que d'habitude._

_Ils s'exécutèrent et prirent chacun un des deux sièges qui faisaient face à l'imposant bureau où était assise la rousse._

\- _Ne perdons pas de temps. Je ne serai pas longue pour vous dire ce que vous devez savoir, puis vous pourrez repartir._

_Le couple resta silencieux et ils gardèrent leur regard rivé sur Cora, attendant qu'elle poursuive._

\- _Quand j'ai été remise de mes blessures, je me suis immédiatement mise à la recherche de Regina. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à la chercher dans la forêt. Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire pour la retrouver, mais j'ai fini par y parvenir._

\- _Elle va bien ? s'empressa de demander David._

\- _Tout dépend ce que vous entendez par là, répondit la mairesse d'un ton grave._

_A ces mots, la vampire et l'humain se crispèrent, appréhendant déjà ce qui allait venir._

\- _Elle était toujours sous sa forme de louve quand je l'ai trouvée. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne semblait pas réceptive, alors je me suis moi-même transformée. A ce moment-là, j'ai été forcée de constater que je n'avais plus la position d'alpha, admit à contrecœur la lycanthrope._

_Mary-Margaret ne put contenir le sentiment de satisfaction qui apparut en elle. Cora n'était plus maîtresse de la situation et n'avait plus l'ascendant sur sa fille, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de voir sur ses traits la colère que cela provoquait chez elle. Malgré tout, elle ravala son contentement pour se concentrer sur la suite des explications de la mère de Regina._

\- _Elle s'en est à nouveau prise à moi, et j'ai été obligée de faire profil bas pour ne pas subir les mêmes blessures que lors de notre dernière confrontation, grinça la rousse. Mais…_

_En entendant le ton soudain plus préoccupé de la mairesse, le couple commença à craindre ce qui allait venir._

\- _Elle ne semblait plus être elle-même._

\- _Vous dites ça parce qu'elle vous tient tête maintenant, attaqua immédiatement David._

\- _Je dis ça parce que ce n'était pas une lycanthrope que j'avais en face de moi, mais une louve, répliqua sèchement Cora._

_Le blond fronça les sourcils avec un air d'incompréhension._

\- _Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mary-Margaret._

\- _Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'était pas Regina, c'était vraiment une louve._

_Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce à cette annonce. Il se prolongea quelques instants avant que la rousse ne reprenne._

\- _J'ai tout tenté. J'ai voulu la faire revenir vers la ville, mais elle refusait de me suivre bien entendu. Je me suis retransformée dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qui j'étais, mais elle est à nouveau devenue agressive. Elle semblait ne pas me reconnaître, ou plutôt il n'y a que sous ma forme animale qu'elle me reconnaissait. Dès que je prenais forme humaine elle menaçait de me sauter à la gorge._

_Elle se tut et alors ce fut David qui prit la parole._

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

_Cora le dévisagea longuement. Elle semblait hésiter à parler, comme si mettre des mots sur ce que chacun avait déjà plus ou moins compris rendrait la chose trop réelle._

\- _Regina… commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Regina n'existe plus. Son esprit humain a disparu pour laisser la place à celui du loup qui a toujours habité son corps._

\- _Vous voulez dire qu'elle… Elle est…_

\- _Elle est morte, asséna la rousse pour mettre fin à toute interrogation. Son esprit a disparu pour être exacte, mais c'est tout comme et le résultat est le même. Il n'y a plus que la louve, Regina telle que nous l'avons connue ne reviendra jamais._

\- _Comment être certains que vous nous dites la vérité ? lança le sheriff. Vous n'en seriez pas à votre premier mensonge._

\- _Pensez-vous réellement que je mentirais sur une chose pareille ? répliqua la mairesse d'un ton sec. Mais si vous ne me croyez pas alors peut-être que ceci suffira à vous convaincre._

_D'un geste vif, elle écarta le col roulé qu'elle portait de façon à dégager son cou et ses deux interlocuteurs grimacèrent en y découvrant une profonde marque de morsure qui commençait tout juste à cicatriser._

\- _Voilà tout ce que j'ai gagné à tenter de ramener Regina._

_David et Mary-Margaret restèrent interdits, et la brunette couvrit sa bouche d'une main, sous le choc. Son mari quant à lui, restait bouche bée. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à croire que ce qu'ils entendaient puisse être réel. Regina ne pouvait pas avoir définitivement disparu, c'était impossible !_

\- _Le mariage avec Leopold n'aura jamais lieu. Regina est morte, et avec elle la lignée Mills. Notre famille va s'éteindre et les sangs purs restants vont encore perdre en nombre. Il semblerait que la magie soit condamnée à disparaître et-_

_Cora ne put pas aller plus loin. Elle fut interrompue par David qui venait de se lever d'un bond, renversant alors sa chaise, et avait abattu son poing sur le bureau._

_Au début de cette conversation, le blond avait ressenti une certaine forme de pitié en voyant que la mairesse semblait sincèrement touchée et peinée par la perte de sa fille. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait que plus que cette perte, c'était l'idée que la famille Mills disparaisse qui l'inquiétait, il ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps._

\- _Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille dans un tel moment ?! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter sa femme ainsi que la rousse. Votre fille est morte et vous tout ce qui vous importe c'est vos sangs purs à la con ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre dépourvu de sentiments et qui aura fait souffrir sa fille jusqu'à la fin ! Si je ne me retenais pas je vous-_

\- _David, ça suffit !_

_Mary-Margaret venait de crier suffisamment fort pour couvrir la voix pourtant puissante de son mari. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, prêt à répliquer, mais elle fut plus rapide._

\- _Sors._

\- _Pas question, je-_

\- _J'ai dit sors ! cria la brunette. Je m'en occupe, laisse-nous._

_Le blond sembla hésiter un instant. Il regarda à tour de rôle la vampire et la lycanthrope, puis il finit par obtempérer. Il claqua la porte en sortant, mais aucune des deux femmes ne cilla._

_Dès qu'il fut parti, Mary-Margaret se tourna vivement vers la lycanthrope et la fusilla du regard._

\- _Tout ce qui arrive est uniquement de ta faute, Cora. Toute ta vie, tu n'as eu pour objectif que de maintenir cette lignée à laquelle tu sembles tellement tenir, et pour ça tu es allée jusqu'à ruiner la vie de ta propre fille. Mais au final, regarde le résultat… Tu as tout perdu et ce que tu as mis tant d'efforts à préserver a été détruit par ta faute. Depuis le début tu n'as fait que les mauvais choix, et tu en paies finalement le prix. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir eu un jour de la pitié pour toi quand tu as préféré abandonner celui que tu aimais vraiment au profit de ces sangs purs qui eux, ne t'ont jamais rien apporté._

_La louve semblait furieuse que son ennemie ose lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais elle resta silencieuse, les poings serrés et les mâchoires contractées._

\- _Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. C'est à cause de toi que Regina a disparu. Tu es la seule et unique responsable de ton malheur Cora, et ce depuis le début. Je t'ai accordé mon pardon par le passé, mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Pas cette fois._

_Sur ce, Mary-Margaret tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant Cora seule avec ses remords et ses animosités._

_* Flash-back *_

Emma était parfaitement immobile. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre tout ce que ses parents venaient de lui dire, comme si les mots avaient glissé sur elle les uns après les autres sans jamais l'atteindre. David et Mary-Margaret ne disaient rien, attendant sa réaction, la redoutant, et le silence s'éternisa.

Puis, la jeune fille donna enfin signe de vie. Elle releva un regard à la fois déterminé et affolé vers ses parents, et elle se leva subitement. Le couple l'imita, tous les deux prêts à toute éventualité, et ils constatèrent rapidement qu'ils avaient bien fait.

\- Je vais la chercher, déclara la blonde.

Sans perdre une seconde elle quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, immédiatement suivie par ses parents.

\- Emma, arrête ! l'appela sa mère.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'on vient de te dire, c'est trop tard, continua son père.

\- Non ! lança la jeune fille en faisant volte-face. Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire !

Elle venait de crier, et son cri était déchirant de désespoir, si bien que Mary-Margaret en resta pétrifiée, bouleversée par la détresse qu'elle lut dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle n'était que trop consciente de ce que devait probablement ressentir la blonde à cet instant.

La semi-vampire se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte sans se soucier davantage de l'avis de ses parents. Alors, David fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il saisit sa fille par le bras et la tira à lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Emma fut plaquée contre le sheriff, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir et dans leur lutte ils allèrent alors tous les deux heurter un meuble qui se trouvait non loin. Profitant d'un moment de faiblesse de son père, la blonde lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes sans la moindre pitié. Elle voulait retrouver Regina, et personne ne l'en empêcherait, pas même ses parents.

David accusa le coup et lâcha sa fille. Cette dernière en profita pour se précipiter vers la porte, mais alors sa mère sembla rappelée à la réalité. Elle la suivit et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras comme venait de le faire son mari. Emma se débattit exactement comme elle l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant, mais cette fois elle dut faire face à la force d'une vampire et non pas d'un humain. Sa mère la ceintura pour l'immobiliser, mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant et elle s'agita pour se dégager.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria la blonde.

\- Stop Emma ! Ça suffit !

\- Lâche-moi j'te dis !

En signe de protestation et pour se libérer, la plus jeune se mit à frapper sa propre mère. Elle était face à elle et frappa donc la première chose qui passa à sa portée, c'est-à-dire le visage et le torse de Mary-Margaret. Celle-ci encaissa les coups sans chercher à les retenir, se contentant de resserrer son emprise et de tenir bon.

\- Je dois la retrouver ! s'époumona Emma. Je vais la retrouver et je la ramènerai !

Tout en parlant, la blonde continuait à frapper sa mère qui elle continuait à la tenir sans l'empêcher de s'en prendre à elle. Mais plus la réalité s'imposait à Emma et plus ses coups s'affaiblissaient et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Je lui ai promis ! Je lui ai dit que je la retrouverais toujours !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Emma, lui chuchota sa mère.

Ces mots touchèrent la jeune fille en plein cœur. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute ! Si Regina s'était tant de fois opposée à sa mère et était allée jusqu'à se transformer c'était pour elle. Elle avait fait tout ça pour elle, pour la protéger, et au final tous ces sacrifices lui avaient été fatals. Alors oui, c'était de sa faute si Regina était morte.

Les coups qu'elle portait à sa mère n'étaient maintenant plus que de faibles tentatives qui eurent tôt fait de complètement cesser. Emma était à bout de force, aussi bien physiquement de s'être tant débattue que psychologiquement après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle laissa une longue plainte s'échapper de sa gorge, et sa mère la serra contre elle, mais cette fois plus pour la soutenir que pour la retenir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et sa mère l'empêcha de heurter lourdement le sol en l'accompagnant dans sa chute. Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux à genoux, la mère tenant sa fille dans ses bras, et David les rejoignit alors.

Emma n'était plus sûre de savoir ce qui se passait ni même où elle était. Regina n'avait en rien exagéré quand elle lui avait parlé de Daniel et de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant sa mort. Sa vision devenait trouble et elle avait la tête qui tournait. C'était comme s'enfoncer dans des ténèbres sans fin. Elle n'entendait plus les paroles de son père qui tentait de la réconforter alors que lui-même pleurait face à la détresse de sa fille, elle n'entendait plus non plus les sanglots de sa mère qui se trouvait dans le même état que David. Elle poussa un cri déchirant tandis qu'elle pleurait, mais elle n'entendait même plus ses propres plaintes. Regina n'avait rien exagéré, non, elle le savait car à cet instant, elle n'était plus que souffrance et elle avait l'impression que la douleur qu'elle ressentait ne disparaîtrait plus jamais. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine. C'était comme si elle venait de mourir.

\- Emma arrête !

La blonde s'aperçut de ce qu'elle était en train de faire quand sa mère lui prit les mains. Elle avait les poings si serrés qu'elle avait fini par entailler ses paumes dont le sang coulait maintenant. Chacun de ses parents lui prit une main pour desserrer ses doigts crispés et l'empêcher de continuer, et alors elle s'accrocha à eux avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils étaient son seul point de repère, sa bouée de sauvetage, et elle s'y agrippa pour ne pas complètement sombrer.

Sa crise de larmes se transformait petit à petit en crise de panique. La douleur psychologique lui semblait physique et elle sentait le souffle lui manquer. Sa gorge se serrait, et elle fut certaine que son cœur était toujours là, bien en place dans sa poitrine, quand elle le sentit accélérer subitement et faire des bonds désordonnés. Des bouffées de chaleur s'emparèrent d'elle tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait l'impression de devenir complètement folle.

\- Calme-toi Emma, calme-toi, lui chuchota sa mère entre ses propres sanglots. On est là ton père et moi, et on ne te laissera jamais tomber, tu m'entends ? Jamais.

La blonde s'accrocha encore plus à ses parents, exactement comme l'aurait fait une petite fille perdue et terrorisée après s'être réveillée d'un cauchemar. Seulement ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. Tout ce qui se passait était réel, tellement réel. La souffrance était là et bien là, et il ne lui suffisait pas de se réveiller pour s'échapper. Elle était prisonnière et il était maintenant trop tard, elle ne pourrait jamais plus se libérer. Jamais.

Car Regina était morte, elle s'en était allée et c'était bien réel. Emma aurait beau continuer à se réveiller tous les jours, la situation serait la même chaque matin.

Regina était morte et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Des coups durs, Emma en avait déjà connus beaucoup au cours des derniers mois. Ses parents avaient bien vu qu'elle avait mal vécu chacune des épreuves qu'elle avait traversées et que chaque nouvelle intervention de Cora avait eu un sérieux impact sur elle, mais à chaque fois elle avait encaissé le choc et surtout elle avait eu une réaction. Elle avait été en colère, elle leur en avait voulu, des disputes avaient éclaté, elle avait tenté d'agir, la plupart du temps contre leur volonté. Mais cette nouvelle épreuve semblait être celle de trop. Emma n'était plus elle-même. Elle n'avait plus de réaction, plus aucune envie, elle paraissait détachée de tout et de tout le monde.

Elle avait l'air vide.

Une longue descente aux enfers commença pour la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait plus aller au lycée, elle ne faisait plus rien à part rester prostrée dans son lit, et elle refusait de parler à qui que ce soit excepté ses parents quand la situation l'exigeait. Elle semblait avoir complètement perdu l'envie de vivre.

Mary-Margaret et David avaient pris l'initiative de lui faire commencer une thérapie avec le Docteur Hooper, mais les séances se soldaient souvent par des échecs. Le psychologue pouvait déjà se réjouir quand elle acceptait de dire quelques mots, mais la plupart du temps elle se cantonnait à des sujets bateau tels que le temps qu'il faisait, et dès que le nom de Regina était prononcé, elle se murait immédiatement dans le silence.

Ses parents ne savaient plus quoi faire. Sa douleur était la leur, et le soir quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se laissent aller et pleurent à chaudes larmes, désespérés de voir leur fille dans cet état.

Après presque un mois passé sans que rien n'ait changé, ils prirent la décision de quitter Storybrooke. Partir de la ville où ils avaient tous les deux grandi et où ils avaient tous leurs amis leur déchirait le cœur, mais ils espéraient que changer de lieu de vie permettrait à leur fille de prendre un nouveau départ. En quelques jours ils trouvèrent un appartement à New York. David fit jouer ses relations pour obtenir un poste sur place et Mary-Margaret n'eut aucun mal à trouver une école qui ait besoin d'elle en raison du départ de l'une de leurs institutrices. Emma ayant totalement arrêté d'aller au lycée, il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas obtenir son diplôme cette année. Ils cherchèrent donc un établissement à New York qui accepterait son inscription, et par chance le poste de Mary-Margaret facilita les procédures. Ils passèrent les semaines suivantes à organiser leur départ et le premier jour des vacances d'été, ils quittèrent Storybrooke.

Emma sembla enfin éprouver quelque chose au moment de dire au revoir à ses amis. Ils se promirent de se revoir et elle alla jusqu'à verser quelques larmes, ce qui incita ses parents à espérer qu'elle commencerait bientôt à remonter la pente et à sortir de la dépression dans laquelle elle avait plongée.

Une fois dans la voiture, Emma lança un dernier regard à cette ville qui l'avait vue grandir et où elle avait connu ses plus grandes peines. Peut-être en quittant cet endroit pourrait-elle se reconstruire lentement et guérir de ses blessures. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucun espoir que le trou béant qu'elle portait maintenant au cœur se referme un jour complètement, car si pour tous Regina était portée disparue, elle, elle savait que plus jamais elle ne la reverrait.

Regina, celle qu'elle aimait, s'en était allée pour toujours, et avec elle tout espoir pour Emma d'être un jour pleinement heureuse.

* * *

_**Je crois que là c'est le moment où je m'enfuis en courant. Vite. Très vite.**_

_**Bon... Vous me faites confiance ? Vous me croyez quand je vous dis que cette fic se terminera en happy ending ? De toute façon vous n'avez pas tellement le choix puisque c'est moi qui tiens les rênes :P *c'est prenant d'écrire mais ça a aussi du bon, on se sent puissant eheh***_  
_**Allez encore un peu de patience, ça vaut le coup je vous le promets ! Demain je publierai les deux derniers chapitres, et une fois que vous les aurez lus vous pourrez me jeter des pierres si vous en avez toujours envie à ce moment-là (je devrais peut-être pas dire ça...).**_

_**Teaser :**_  
_**Le temps a passé. Voilà trois ans qu'Emma et ses parents ont quitté Storybrooke, et pas un jour ne passe sans que la jeune fille ne pense à son amour perdu. Pourra-t-elle se reconstruire ? Trouvera-t-elle la force d'aimer à nouveau ?**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	43. Je te retrouverai toujours

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Aujourd'hui est donc (peut-être) le dernier jour de publication de cette fic. Je dis peut-être parce que je n'ai pas encore terminé l'épilogue et je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps dans la journée... Donc si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ce sera demain que je publierai le tout dernier chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Regina. Emma s'était lentement reconstruite et elle vivait maintenant seule à San Francisco. Sa vie avait bien changé, mais une chose qui était restée la même était la souffrance provoquée par la perte de celle qu'elle avait aimé. Les mois étaient passés, et avec eux la peine s'était petit à petit atténuée, rendant progressivement la douleur moins vive, plus supportable. Mais malgré tout, la blonde pensait encore quotidiennement à celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant un temps. Elle avait eu quelques autres relations, principalement avec des filles, mais personne n'avait su l'aider à passer à autre chose.

Trois ans donc qu'elle survivait plus qu'elle ne vivait.

Il était dix-neuf heures et la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle venait de quitter le campus et elle montait maintenant dans le métro pour rejoindre son appartement. Elle eut la chance de trouver une place libre où elle put s'installer. Elle s'occupa le temps du trajet en jouant à candy crush sur son téléphone portable. Quand sa station fut annoncée, elle se leva et sortit. Sur le quai, elle aperçut une jeune femme à la chevelure sombre dont la couleur était en tout point semblable à celle d'une brune qu'elle avait bien connue, mais elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Combien de fois avait-elle vu des films où le héros croyait apercevoir dans la foule une personne qu'il avait perdue ? C'était tellement classique ce genre de scène. Seulement pour elle c'était différent. Elle ne vivait pas dans un film, sa vie à elle était réelle, et dans la vie réelle on ne retrouvait pas ceux qui étaient morts.

La blonde monta les escaliers de la bouche de métro d'un pas vif, et quand elle arriva à l'air libre, la neige commençait à tomber. Les passants semblaient heureux de voir les premiers flocons de l'année, mais Emma n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne prêtait plus attention à grand-chose à vrai dire. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la ligne de tramway la plus proche, pressée de rentrer chez elle. L'un des véhicules circulant sur les rails passait justement quand elle arriva, et elle n'eut qu'à bondir et attraper l'une des barres pour monter à bord. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée au sommet de la côte que le tramway lui avait épargné de monter à pieds, elle sauta avec agilité pour descendre, imités par d'autres passagers. La neige tombait maintenant vraiment et Emma fut parcourue d'un frisson en sentant le froid sur ses mains. Elle enfonça davantage son bonnet sur sa tête puis elle plongea ses mains dans ses poches et se mit en route.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva dans le quartier où se trouvait son appartement. Elle serait bientôt chez elle et pourrait enfin profiter d'un chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour se réchauffer. Cette pensée lui fit forcer le pas et elle ne tarda pas à arriver au pied de l'immeuble où elle habitait. Elle salua le concierge d'un bref signe de tête et se dépêcha de monter dans l'ascenseur où l'un de ses voisins l'attendait. Ils se saluèrent poliment et échangèrent quelques banalités, puis ils se séparèrent quand l'homme arriva à son étage. La blonde monta encore un peu puis une sonnerie lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée. Elle sortit de la cabine et alla au bout du couloir. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, elle s'empressa d'entrer avant que le froid ne s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Elle posa son sac à l'entrée et se débarrassa de son manteau et de son bonnet. Sans enlever ses chaussures, elle alla jusqu'à son petit salon où se trouvait un aquarium. Elle donna à manger à son poisson rouge et l'observa quelques instant gober sa nourriture avant de s'en désintéresser. Elle avait froid et surtout faim, elle commença donc à préparer son dîner tout en buvant le chocolat chaud qu'elle venait de se faire et qui eut tôt fait de la réchauffer. Elle mangea devant la télévision, comme presque tous les soirs, puis elle se pencha sur ses cours de la journée.

Après une demi-heure passée à tenter de se concentrer sur son travail, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne serait bonne à rien ce soir-là. C'est donc résignée qu'elle enfila son manteau et prit son bonnet et une écharpe avant de quitter son appartement. Elle alla jusqu'au _Starbucks_ le plus proche pour commander un milk shake malgré le froid hivernal. Dès qu'elle l'eut entre les mains, elle repartit pour rentrer chez elle. En route, elle croisa un couple de jeunes filles, une blonde et une brune, et préféra détourner le regard. Combien de fois avait-elle senti son cœur se serrer en voyant ce genre de personnes qui la renvoyaient immanquablement au bonheur qu'elle avait connu avec Regina ? Elle préférait ne pas compter, mais en trois ans elles avaient été nombreuses.

Elle approchait de l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement quand elle aperçut sur le trottoir d'en face une jeune femme brune qui interpela un passant. La rue était déserte mis à part eux, si bien qu'Emma n'eut aucun mal à entendre leur conversation.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, commença la jeune fille.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je cherche une jeune femme qui vit dans le quartier. Je viens d'aller sonner à l'adresse qu'on m'a donnée mais il n'y avait personne. Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider. Peut-être que vous la connaissez ?

\- San Francisco n'est pas le genre de ville où tout le monde se connaît vous savez, répondit l'homme avec un ton désolé. Mais je vis dans ce quartier. Donnez-moi le nom de la personne que vous cherchez, on ne sait jamais.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune vampire avait poursuivi sa route, si bien qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre la réponse de l'inconnue. Inconnue qui ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça.

\- Elle s'appelle Emma Swan.

La blonde fit aussitôt volte-face. Il faisait nuit et l'éclairage n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle distingue nettement les visages des deux interlocuteurs, aussi dut-elle revenir sur ses pas.

\- Je suis désolée mais ça ne me dit rien.

\- Je vois. Ça ne fait rien, merci quand même.

\- J'espère que vous la trouverez. Au revoir.

\- Merci, au revoir.

La brune reprit son chemin et l'homme partit dans la direction opposée.

\- Je pense que vous avez trouvé celle qui vous cherchez, alpagua une voix.

La jeune fille, prête à partir, s'arrêta et se tourna vers la blonde qui venait de parler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous-

Emma ne termina pas sa phrase. Son milk shake lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au sol. Le verre déversa son contenu au sol, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

Elle gardait le regard rivé sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. C'était impossible, elle devait être en train de rêver ou elle avait des hallucinations. L'obscurité et le couple qu'elle venait de croiser lui jouaient peut-être des tours, et elle prenait ses désirs pour des réalités. Pourtant cette brune était là devant elle, et maintenant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, le doute n'était plus permis.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Ils arrivaient maintenant jusqu'à ses épaules où ils tombaient en une cascade lisse et brillante. Leur couleur néanmoins, était restée exactement la même. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient maquillées d'un rouge à lèvre carmin plus voyant que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter quelques années auparavant, et cette simple touche de couleur ne les rendait que plus désirables. Elle semblait plus élancée qu'auparavant, comme si sa musculature s'était développée, mais elle gardait cependant des courbes féminines et son corps était toujours aussi parfaitement sculpté. Ses yeux enfin, avaient quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de différent. Ils semblaient animés d'une force nouvelle et d'une détermination à toute épreuve qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vue. C'était pour ainsi dire la seule chose qui pouvait indiquer un changement chez elle. Car la blonde en était persuadée, elle avait changé de façon notable. Changé dans le bon sens du terme.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face semblait tout aussi stupéfaite qu'elle. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle s'avança de quelques pas vers la blonde, et alors cette dernière sembla retrouver la parole.

\- R… Regina ?

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite et un rire nerveux lui échappa.

\- Oui.

Emma était tout juste parvenue à parler. Ses mains n'avaient jamais tremblé aussi fort qu'à cet instant. Elle obligea ses jambes à bouger pour faire un pas vers la brune et quand elle ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle leva une main vers son visage. Du bout des doigts elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, et ce fut seulement quand elle toucha sa peau qu'elle accepta que ce qu'elle voyait était réel.

\- C'est… C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui. C'est moi, je suis là, dit la brune en pleurant et en souriant à la fois.

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emma et la serra comme pour lui prouver ses dires, et alors la vampire craqua. Des larmes se mirent à dégringoler sur son visage et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, totalement incapable de maîtriser les sanglots et les hoquets qui l'agitèrent soudain.

\- C'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas…

Tout en parlant elle retira sa main de sa bouche pour la poser sur l'autre joue de la brune.

\- Tu es là. Tu es vraiment là !

Le visage inondé de perles salées, Regina hocha la tête, incapable de répondre à cause de sa gorge serrée par l'émotion. Un merveilleux sourire illuminait ses traits et la blonde sentit alors son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Lui qui battait si faiblement depuis trois ans, il s'agita soudain et se mit à palpiter comme jamais auparavant. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta sur la louve et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, lui dit la brune en lui rendant son étreinte avec tout autant de force.

Emma pleurait et riait à la fois sans pouvoir contrôler le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait.

\- Je te retrouverai toujours, lui chuchota Regina à l'oreille. On se l'était promis.

A ces mots, la vampire la serra encore plus fort. Puis elle se sépara finalement d'elle et plongea ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les siens. Elles échangèrent un long regard qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce que la blonde embrasse la brune sans retenue.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Après s'être longuement embrassées en pleine rue et sans se préoccuper une seule seconde d'être vues par quelqu'un du voisinage, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient empressées de rejoindre l'appartement d'Emma main dans la main. Elles étaient maintenant installées à la table de la cuisine, face à face, chacune avec une tasse de chocolat chaud devant elles.

\- Raconte-moi tout, commença la blonde. Comment tu as réussi à redevenir toi-même ?

\- A vrai dire je n'ai pas fait ça toute seule. C'est avant tout grâce à Monsieur Gold que je suis devant toi aujourd'hui.

\- Gold ? s'étonna la vampire.

Sa petite amie hocha la tête en signe de confirmation avait de commencer son explication.

\- Il m'avait mise en garde concernant les risques d'une transformation hors pleine Lune, mais ça n'a pas suffi comme tu as pu le constater.

La blonde adopta un air morose en repensant à cet événement qu'elle aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais, et alors Regina lui prit la main avant de continuer.

\- Mon esprit a été dévoré par celui du loup qui m'habitait et donc je n'étais plus consciente. Ce que je vais te raconter, c'est Rumple qui me l'a dit. Il m'a expliqué que mon esprit n'avait pas réellement disparu, il était seulement plongé dans un très profond sommeil dont je ne pouvais pas sortir seule. Dès qu'il a appris ce qui m'était arrivée, il a cherché un moyen de me venir en aide.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit ! s'énerva immédiatement la blonde.

\- Il l'a fait pour ton bien, tenta de la calmer sa petite amie. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à me faire revenir et donc il ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs.

Emma ne protesta pas plus mais elle garda néanmoins un air contrarié.

\- Il a fait de nombreuses recherches et il s'est renseigné, reprit la brune. Ça a été long mais finalement il a trouvé le moyen de me libérer du loup qui m'empêchait de redevenir humaine. Il avait besoin d'une incantation et d'une potion bien précises qu'il avait découvertes et qui devaient permettre de me faire revenir à moi. L'un des ingrédients étaient l'essence de notre amour, quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour réveiller mon humanité qui elle, avait conscience de mes sentiments pour toi.

\- L'essence de notre amour ? Comment il a trouvé un truc pareil ?

\- Il lui a suffi d'unir une part de chacune de nous, en l'occurrence des cheveux.

\- Comment il a pu avoir tes cheveux ?

\- Il m'a retrouvée pendant une nuit de pleine Lune. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il n'a pas eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour que je m'en prenne à lui. L'affrontement n'a pas duré, il s'est contenté de me mordre une fois pour récupérer mes poils, puis il a abdiqué et il est parti d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Les traits de la blonde s'étaient crispés quand elle avait appris que Rumple avait osé s'en prendre à sa petite amie. Celle-ci eut un sourire attendri, touchée par cette marque d'affection, nouvelle preuve de l'instinct protecteur d'Emma.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'a pas vraiment fait de mal. Et puis c'était nécessaire.

\- Ouais, marmonna la vampire. Et pour moi alors ?

\- Tu te rappelles de cette veste qu'il t'avait prêtée un jour où on avait une leçon avec lui ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Comment oublier ? C'était un vrai nid à poussière, j'ai passé tout le reste de la journée à éternuer après l'avoir portée !

La louve rit à ces mots, puis elle poursuivit.

\- Personne ne s'en est jamais resservie, donc il a simplement eu à y récupérer un de tes cheveux. Il a assemblé ces deux éléments avec d'autres ingrédients et la potion était prête.

\- Et après ?

\- Il m'a retrouvée dans la forêt où je m'étais installée en solitaire.

\- Les loups ne vivent pas en meute habituellement ?

\- Si, sauf quelques mâles qui sont parfois seuls.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec d'autres loups ?

\- Rumple pense qu'ils sentaient que je n'étais pas tout à fait comme eux et donc qu'ils me fuyaient, ou que c'était au contraire moi qui avais choisi de m'isoler. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ce temps que j'ai passé dans le corps d'une louve, alors je ne peux pas donner d'explication.

\- Te connaissant, les autres n'ont pas dû supporter ton caractère et ils ont préféré t'exclure, charria la blonde.

Pour toute réponse elle reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia qui lui arracha une plainte, ce qui fit naître un sourire satisfait et suffisant sur les traits de Regina. Puis celle-ci reprit son récit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Après être redevenue moi-même j'ai eu besoin de beaucoup de repos et j'ai dû me réadapter. J'avais oublié tout ce qui m'était arrivée pendant que j'étais sous ma forme de louve, alors Rumple m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a dit que vous aviez quitté Storybrooke toi et tes parents pour vous installer à New York. Je me suis immédiatement mise à ta recherche et il a accepté de m'aider. Mais ça a été plus long que prévu…

\- Vous n'êtes pas allés voir mes parents ?

\- Je voulais te retrouver toi sans passer par leur intermédiaire. Il nous a fallu quelques semaines de plus que si on les avait contactés, mais finalement on a découvert que tu vivais ici maintenant.

\- Je suis venue m'installer à San Francisco il y a deux ans pour l'université, indiqua la blonde.

\- Je sais. On a cherché ton adresse, et dès que je l'ai eue, j'ai sauté dans le premier avion. Je suis arrivée ce matin et finalement… Je t'ai retrouvée, sourit la louve.

Emma lui rendit son sourire, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche de sa petite amie, son air s'assombrit. Regina, qui avait deviné ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la blonde, passa brièvement ses doigts sur la cicatrice qu'elle portait à la lèvre supérieure.

\- Ça date du jour où tout est arrivé, dit-elle. Cora m'a mordue à la gueule pendant qu'on se battait et j'ai gardé cette marque.

\- Je croyais que les loups garous ne gardaient pas de cicatrices de leurs blessures, comme les vampires ?

\- Je croyais aussi, mais il faut croire que ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. De toute façon je préfère avoir gardé ça de l'affrontement.

La blonde la regarda avec un air interloqué.

\- Ça me rappelle que j'ai finalement osé me dresser contre ma mère et me défaire de son emprise.

S'ensuivit un court silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec intensité. Puis Emma prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

\- Cora ?

La vampire acquiesça par un hochement de tête.

\- Rumple m'a dit qu'elle était encore plus aigrie qu'avant. Elle a poursuivi son mandat jusqu'au bout, mais quand il s'est terminé elle s'est elle-même retirée et le père de Belle a pris le poste.

\- Rumple ne s'est pas présenté ?

\- Je lui ai posé la même question, sourit la brune. Il m'a répondu qu'il était très bien là où il était et que son métier d'antiquaire lui convenait.

\- Qu'est devenue Cora ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Rumple ne lui a pas dit qu'il tentait de me ramener bien entendu, et elle avait quitté Storybrooke avant qu'il y parvienne. Elle a disparu je ne sais où et elle me croit morte, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.

Regina fut surprise de voir l'expression de la blonde devenir subitement triste, et alors elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Emma ? Ça ne va pas ?

L'intéressée hésita avant de répondre, mais elle finit par prendre la parole après avoir planté ses yeux émeraude dans ceux si sombres de sa petite amie.

\- Moi aussi je t'ai cru morte jusqu'à ce soir.

A ces mots, la brune prit elle aussi un air triste. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'avait dû ressentir sa petite amie en la voyant disparaître, emportée par l'esprit du loup qui habitait son corps. Elle au moins n'avait pas été consciente des trois années qui s'étaient écoulées, mais Emma n'avait pas eu cette chance.

La lycanthrope se leva de sa chaise et vint rejoindre la blonde en lui prenant les deux mains.

\- Je sais ce que tu as enduré, j'ai déjà vécu ça moi aussi, et ces quelques semaines loin de toi ont déjà été une épreuve. Mais maintenant je suis là avec toi, et je compte bien y rester. On ne sera plus jamais séparées, je te le promets.

Emma avait les yeux brillants de larmes et alors Regina fit ce qui lui parut le plus évident à faire. Elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, chastement mais avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle. La vampire passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser comme si ça avait été le dernier qu'elles échangeaient.

Après un moment, la brune se détacha de sa petite amie et recula légèrement. Cette dernière la dévisagea avec un air presque inquiet.

\- Regina ?

La brune plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Le jour où je me suis mise à ta recherche, j'ai acheté quelque chose.

Emma l'écoutait attentivement bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je suis allée dans une bijouterie…

La louve sortit sa main de sa poche mais sa petite amie ne parvint pas à voir ce qu'elle tenait.

\- J'ai acheté cette bague…

La respiration d'Emma se bloqua net.

\- Et je me suis fait la promesse de te la passer un jour au doigt.

Tout en parlant, Regina avait posé un genou à terre et alors la vampire ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- On est jeunes, tu n'as pas fini l'université et moi je n'ai même pas encore commencé, on vient à peine de se retrouver et en tout et pour tout on a vraiment été ensemble que quelques mois. Certains vont peut-être penser que c'est de la folie, à commencer par tes parents, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Si ma mère m'a appris au moins une chose c'est que nous devons tous vivre notre vie comme nous le souhaitons, et non pas comme les autres voudraient qu'on la vive.

La blonde était pétrifiée et incapable de parler, alors la brune poursuivit.

\- Emma… Je t'aime et je veux passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés. La première fois que je t'ai vue j'ai su qu'il y aurait quelque chose de spécial entre nous, et la première fois que je t'ai embrassée j'ai su que je ne voudrais pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que cette blonde magnifique mais tellement agaçante rencontrée dans le bus un jour de rentrée.

Cette taquinerie décrocha un rire bref à Emma, la seule chose dont elle était capable à cet instant alors qu'elle était émue comme elle l'avait rarement été.

\- Les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles entre nous. Je t'ai fait souffrir, par le biais de ma mère mais aussi moi-même, et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mais ce dont j'ai toujours été sûre c'est que je voulais partager ma vie avec toi.

Regina ouvrit lentement l'écrin qu'elle tenait dans les mains, révélant alors une bague en or blanc surmontée d'une émeraude. Elle déglutit difficilement et prit une profonde inspiration avant de finalement prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait revu le visage de celle qu'elle aimait.

\- Mademoiselle Swan… Me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir Madame Swan-Mills ?

Emma resta un instant immobile, la bouche entrouverte. Puis elle sembla enfin comprendre ce que venait de dire Regina, et alors un splendide sourire étira ses traits tandis qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le visage de la lycanthrope s'illumina d'un sourire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Ce fut la vampire qui se laissa tomber à genoux face à elle, et qui saisit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement. La brune n'hésita pas une seconde à répondre à ce baiser et elle ne se préoccupa pas de laisser tomber la précieuse bague quand elle posa à son tour ses mains sur la taille de la blonde.

Elles s'étaient trouvées une première fois, puis perdues à de nombreuses reprises, avant de finalement se retrouver ce soir d'hiver.

Elles avaient souffert et pleuré ensemble, elles s'étaient aimées plus qu'elles n'avaient jamais aimé personne et après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, le bonheur leur était enfin permis.

Tout avait semblé s'opposer à elles pendant longtemps, mais à cet instant, aucune d'elles ne regrettait les sacrifices qui avaient été nécessaires pour en arriver là.

Car ces sacrifices étaient la preuve de la force des sentiments qu'elles partageaient, la preuve de leur amour.

Un amour pur et sincère qui était destiné à grandir à chaque jour qui passerait.

Un Amour Véritable.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà :) Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ces retrouvailles ? Après tout ce que je leur avais fait endurer tout au long de l'histoire et tout particulièrement sur la fin, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien un peu de guimauve pour me rattraper, et pour ça quoi de mieux que des grandes déclarations et... Une demande en mariage ! :3 Souvent c'est Emma qui fait la demande, sans doute parce qu'elle est plus masculine, alors bon pour une fois je me suis dit que ça changerait un peu.**_

_**Serena : ****Emma est une Charming, une vraie ! Il manquait plus que le fier destrier et l'épée au fourreau et on avait une parfaite Princesse Charmante eheh ;)  
De toute évidence tu as fini par comprendre ma psychologie et ma façon de procéder et donc tu as deviné ce que je prévoyais. Mmh… J'aime pas ça… C'est pas bon si je deviens trop prévisible, comment je vais vous surprendre et vous faire râler après ?!**_  
_**Comme tu as pu le voir le happy ending a fini par pointer le bout de son nez ! Ça a été long mais finalement tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Et ce sera encore plus rose dans l'épilogue je pense ahah ;)**_  
_**J'ai déjà lu les deux fics dont tu me parles, et elles sont tout simplement magnifiques ! Personnellement ma préférée c'est "Ce train, cette femme, cette place", mais tous les écrits de cette auteur sont des petits bijoux, elle a vraiment beaucoup de talent ! D'ailleurs je dois bien admettre que l'intrigue de "Derrière le masque" ressemble pas mal à celle de "Juste vous et moi" : le bal pour les dix-huit ans d'Emma, la rencontre à cette occasion, … Mais je n'ai pas la prétention de prétendre arriver au même niveau !**_  
_**Tu es une globe trotteuse dans l'âme alors ? ;) Je veux bien te dire où je vais si tu me dis où tu es allée toi eheh ! Pour ma part je vais aller en Irlande puis en Espagne.**_  
_**Merci pour ta review, agréable à lire comme toujours :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !**_

_**lolo : J'ai des bonnes baskets, maintenant je fais confiance à mes jambes et mon cœur plus très entraînés pour me sauver :') Mais tu vois il y a bien eu un happy ending comme je vous l'avais promis, même si c'était pas évident au premier abord… Ahah ! Et oui j'ai été cruelle tout au long de cette fic… Mais ce chapitre et l'épilogue que je prépare me rachèteront peut-être à tes yeux ? *tête de cocker*  
Contente que ce petit cours d'histoire sur les lycanthropes et les vampires t'ait plu !**_  
_**Sinon je vois que tu as toujours autant le sens du détail toi, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Je ne sais pas si d'autres l'avaient vu, mais en tout cas tu as été la seule à parler de cette morsure qui avait pourtant toute son importance, alors félicitations ;)**_  
_**Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'épilogue n'est pas terminé. Je vais faire mon possible pour le finir et le poster aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. J'ai pas envie de le bâcler, sinon inutile d'en faire un, et puis j'aimerais bien prendre le temps de faire mon petit speech pour le moment émotion de fin de fic tout ça tout ça...**_

_**Je vous dis donc à bientôt :)**_


	44. Epilogue

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**_

_**J'ai un peu de retard et je m'en excuse, mais finalement nous y voilà : l'épilogue de "Secret de famille", le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction.  
Bon allez, je ne vais pas m'étendre en beaux discours, le moment peace love and kiss ce sera à la fin.**_

_**Pour ceux qui aiment bien lire en musique, je vous conseille "**_**Ice Dance"**_** de Danny Elfman (extrait de la BO du magnifique film "Edward aux mains d'argent") ou alors "**_**Una Mattina"**_** du grand Ludovico Einaudi (là aussi extrait d'un film : "Intouchables")**_

_**J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira et que je serai parvenue à conclure cette fic de la bonne manière.**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

\- Alors, on récapitule.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en pleine vérification de leur liste d'invités. Elles tenaient à ce que tout soit parfait pour les deux ans des jumeaux, et pour cela elles devaient être certaines de n'oublier personne. Pour l'occasion, elles avaient organisé un grand repas qui réunirait tous leurs proches.

Emma était sur le point d'envoyer le mail qu'elle venait d'écrire avec Regina, mais avant de le faire elles passaient une dernière fois en revue les noms des destinataires.

\- Mes parents.

Mary-Margaret et David avaient quitté New York quand Emma avait terminé l'université. Ils s'étaient installés dans une petite ville proche de la frontière américano-canadienne de façon à se rapprocher de leur fille et de sa femme qui vivaient maintenant au Québec. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié les grandes villes et avaient été heureux de pouvoir retrouver le calme d'une petite bourgade. Néanmoins ils n'avaient pas voulu retourner à Storybrooke. Ils y avaient vécu trop d'épreuves et surtout leur fille y avait trop souffert, il n'était pas envisageable pour eux d'y vivre à nouveau.

Leur fille d'ailleurs, leur avait fait l'annonce de ses fiançailles d'une façon pour le moins maladroite. Elle avait profité de sa soirée de retrouvailles avec sa petite amie en tête à tête, puis dès le lendemain elles avaient appelé ses parents. Elle était si heureuse que dans la précipitation, la première chose qu'elle avait dite quand sa mère avait décroché le téléphone était que Regina l'avait demandée en mariage. Autant dire qu'il avait fallu plusieurs minutes au couple Swan pour reprendre leurs esprits, David ayant été immédiatement informé de la nouvelle par sa femme. Après que les choses aient été mises au clair était venu le temps de la leçon de morale. Comme les deux jeunes filles l'avaient deviné, Mary-Margaret et David avaient tenté de les raisonner, leur disant qu'elles étaient encore jeunes et venaient tout juste de se retrouver, qu'elles pouvaient prendre le temps de réfléchir à cette idée de mariage, qu'elles ne devaient pas précipiter les choses et profiter de leur jeunesse, … Mais bien entendu, rien n'avait pu les décourager, et bien vite les parents de la blonde avaient abdiqué, admettant qu'elles méritaient bien leur bonheur après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé.

\- Rumple, poursuivit la blonde.

Le mariage avait eu lieu pendant l'été qui avait suivi la dernière année d'université de la vampire. Le jour de la cérémonie, David avait mené Emma à l'autel, et ce n'était autre que Rumple qui avait tenu le bras de Regina. L'antiquaire avait été celui qui avait permis aux deux jeunes filles de se retrouver, et pour ça elles ne le remercieraient jamais assez. Même s'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, il avait développé une certaine forme d'affection pour elles. Alors que dans un premier temps il ne les avait aidées que pour servir son propre intérêt, il avait retrouvé chez elles cet amour fougueux qu'il avait lui-même partagé pendant un temps avec Cora, et il avait fini par s'attacher aux deux jeunes filles. Aujourd'hui, il était non seulement un ami proche de la famille mais aussi le parrain des enfants d'Emma et Regina. Quoi de mieux qu'un hybride qui connaissait aussi bien le monde des vampires que celui des lycanthropes pour aider à leur éducation ?

\- Belle et Ruby.

Ces deux dernières vivaient à Los Angeles. Elles s'y étaient installées un an plus tôt lorsqu'elles avaient pris la décision d'avoir un enfant. L'histoire de leur couple était pour le moins compliquée. Après que Ruby ait brisé le cœur de Belle durant leur dernière année de lycée, elles étaient restées amies mais leur lien n'avait plus était le même. Ruby avait entamé une relation avec Graham et Belle avait tant bien que mal tenté de passer à autre chose. Quand ils avaient commencé l'université dans différents endroits du pays, Belle avait été acceptée dans le même établissement que Neal. Déjà bons amis auparavant, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés jusqu'à sortir ensemble. Ainsi, les deux jeunes filles avaient vécu leur histoire respective tout en gardant contact.

A l'issue de leurs années d'université, les couples étaient toujours les mêmes, mais leurs relations battaient de l'aile. Les choses furent telles que les deux ruptures eurent lieu à quelques semaines d'intervalle. Ruby rêvait de voyager dans tout le pays, Graham lui avait pour ambition de travailler en tant que représentant de la loi tout comme son père, et il souhaitait vivre à Storybrooke en espérant devenir adjoint du sheriff puis par la suite sheriff. De son côté, Belle n'était jamais parvenue à s'attacher à Neal autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, et elle était incapable d'oublier son amie brune. Le jeune homme sentant lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils avaient décidé de se séparer d'un commun accord. C'est ainsi que Belle et Ruby en étaient venues à se rapprocher jusqu'à redevenir aussi complices qu'elles l'avaient été durant leurs années de lycée.

Rêvant toutes les deux de nouveaux horizons, elles étaient partie ensemble à la découverte des Etats-Unis, vivant des petits métiers qu'elles trouvaient au gré de leurs voyages. Elles s'installaient dans une ville, y restait quelques semaines ou quelques mois, puis quand elles se lassaient, elles repartaient sur les routes. Quelques mois après s'être séparées de leur petit ami respectif, alors qu'elles étaient en plein road trip, elles avaient elles-mêmes entamé une relation qui durait aujourd'hui encore. Leur périple avait duré plusieurs années pendant lesquelles elles avaient aussi visité des pays étrangers. Puis, satisfaites de leurs voyages, elles avaient décidé de s'installer quelque part pour fonder une famille avec en tête l'idée de repartir à l'aventure une fois que leurs enfants seraient suffisamment grands pour cela. C'est donc en Californie qu'elles avaient élu domicile. Belle avait trouvé un poste de bibliothécaire et Ruby elle, avait lancé sa propre marque de prêt à porter féminin. Elles s'étaient mariées dans les temps qui avaient suivi leur arrivée et Belle était maintenant enceinte de quatre mois.

\- Neal et Wendy.

Le jeune homme avait entretenu une relation avec Belle pendant plusieurs années pendant leurs études universitaires. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas trouvé en la jeune fille ce quelque chose qui l'aurait charmé et lui aurait donné envie de passer sa vie avec elle. Voyant que leur relation ne menait nulle part, ils s'étaient séparés. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre que son ex petite amie était partie en voyage à travers le pays avec Ruby, et n'avait été aucunement surpris d'apprendre qu'elles avaient fini par se lier au-delà de l'amitié. Pour tous ceux qui avaient connu les deux jeunes filles, il était évident qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Elles étaient tellement complémentaires.

De son côté, il était devenu guide touristique. Amoureux du Royaume-Uni et tout particulièrement de l'Irlande, il y avait vécu pendant quatre ans. Là-bas, il avait trouvé une agence touristique qui l'avait embauché sans problème aux vues de ses résultats universitaires plus que satisfaisants. Tout au long de l'année il gérait des voyages organisés qui emmenaient les touristes à la découverte du pays, et en gagnant en assurance et en expérience il était parvenu à atteindre un bon poste. Mais il avait fini par avoir le mal du pays et était donc reparti vivre aux Etats-Unis. Là, il avait créé sa propre agence touristique en association avec deux amis rencontrés en Irlande, donc celle qui était plus tard devenu sa femme, une britannique du nom de Wendy. Le couple vivait maintenant à Washington, ville où se trouvait leur agence. Très pris par leur travail, ils manquaient de temps pour avoir une vie de famille et n'avaient donc pas encore d'enfants. Mais ils commençaient à envisager cette éventualité et Emma avait déjà promis, à la demande de Neal, qu'elle serait la marraine d'au moins l'un d'entre eux.

\- Graham et Paige.

Le jeune homme avait finalement atteint son objectif : il était maintenant l'adjoint de son père. Il vivait à Storybrooke où certains de ses anciens camarades de lycée avaient eux aussi choisi de faire leur vie, notamment Robin et sa femme Marianne. Quand son père prendrait sa retraite, Graham deviendrait à son tour le sheriff de la ville, mais il allait devoir attendre encore quelques années pour ça.

Il était resté proche de Jefferson, qui était devenu un de ses meilleurs amis pendant leurs années d'université qu'ils avaient partagé tous les trois avec Ruby. Dans l'année qui avait suivi leurs études, peu de temps après sa rupture avec la jeune fille, Graham avait fait la connaissance de Paige, la petite sœur de Jefferson. La jeune fille, qui avait deux ans de moins qu'eux, faisait déjà ses premiers pas dans le monde de la couture. Elle avait fréquenté un lycée spécialisé où elle avait suivi une formation lui permettant de devenir styliste. Dès leur première rencontre, le jeune homme avait senti quelque chose de spécial chez la sœur de son ami. Elle avait cette innocence, cette pureté que Jefferson avait toujours cherché à préserver et que Graham avait immédiatement aimée. Ils s'étaient longtemps tournés autour sans oser franchir le pas, mais finalement grâce à l'intervention de Jefferson, ils avaient entamé une relation.

Paige travaillait en collaboration avec Ruby. Elle dessinait la majorité des modèles que la brune proposait à ses clients, ce qui avait amené Graham à reprendre contact avec son ex. Leur rupture n'avait pas été simple, loin de là, mais les années avaient passé depuis, et chacun avait fait un effort pour pardonner à l'autre et simplifier ainsi leurs relations. Belle avait au début été réticente face à ce rapprochement, craignant de voir sa relation souffrir de la nouvelle amitié entre sa compagne et l'ex le plus récent de celle-ci. Mais après un certain temps, elle avait été obligée de constater que Graham était plus amoureux que jamais et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Etant tous les deux très attachés à leur ville natale, le jeune adjoint et la styliste vivaient toujours à Storybrooke, mais le travail de cette dernière l'obligeait à faire régulièrement des déplacements jusqu'en Californie quand ce n'était pas Ruby qui venait. Malgré tout ils étaient parvenus à trouver un rythme de vie qui leur convenait, et leur fils de trois ans grandissait entouré de l'amour de ses parents et de son oncle.

\- Aurore et Mulan.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient plus quittées depuis le lycée. Quand Mulan avait annoncé son homosexualité à ses parents, ceux-ci l'avaient chassée de chez eux. Elle venait de commencer l'université et avait donc dû trouver du travail pour payer ses études puisque ses parents lui avaient coupé les vivres. Elle vivait au campus et pendant les périodes de vacances, les parents d'Aurore l'accueillaient chez eux. Après un an sans avoir eu le moindre contact avec ses parents, la jeune asiatique avait un jour reçu un appel de son père. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas rejeter sa fille unique parce qu'elle aimait une femme et non pas un homme. Il avait passé de longues minutes à lui demander pardon et à la supplier d'accepter de revenir vivre avec eux. La jeune fille avait alors déchargé toute la tristesse et le mal-être qu'elles avaient ressenti en étant ainsi rejetée, et après de nombreux cris et tout autant de larmes, tout avait été dit. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour retrouver la relation qu'elle avait auparavant avec ses parents, et encore plus pour qu'ils acceptent de rencontrer sa petite amie, mais tout cela s'était finalement fait.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient fréquenté la même université et avaient ensuite choisi des voies différentes mais qui les avaient finalement réunies. Mulan s'était engagée dans l'armée et Aurore de son côté était devenue infirmière. Par la suite cette dernière s'était spécialisée et avait elle aussi intégré l'armée. Ainsi, elles partaient sur le terrain ensemble. Mulan était sur le front et assurait les missions pendant qu'Aurore soignait les blessés parmi leurs rangs mais aussi et surtout les populations locales.

Pleinement engagées dans leur cause, elles n'envisageaient toujours pas de s'arrêter pour avoir une vie comme celle de n'importe qui et fonder une famille. Néanmoins, elles étaient sûres de vouloir adopter quand elles se sentiraient prêtes à avoir des enfants. Après avoir vu la misère et les conditions de vie de certains peuples de leurs propres yeux, elles voulaient faire un geste et tendre la main à des enfants qui avaient été victimes de la guerre qui avait fait d'eux des orphelins. Elles ne savaient pas encore combien d'enfants elles auraient, mais elles en auraient un jour, elles en étaient certaines, et alors elles feraient en sorte de venir en aide à ceux qui vivaient le plus dans la misère et la pauvreté.

Les périodes où elles se trouvaient sur le continent américain étaient rares et de courte durée. Attachées à leur ville natale, elles passaient leurs séjours à Storybrooke, dans une maison qu'elles avaient faite construire. En apprenant qu'elles seraient toutes les deux présentes au moment où elles prévoyaient d'organiser un repas avec leurs amis et leur famille, Emma et Regina avait sauté sur l'occasion et les avaient immédiatement contactées pour les invités, invitation qu'elles avaient acceptée avec joie. Ils étaient si rares pour elles de retrouver ceux qui leur étaient chers qu'elles n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde une telle occasion.

\- Kathryn et Frederick.

Tout comme Aurore et Mulan, ils étaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Ils s'étaient mariés à tout juste vingt ans, devançant ainsi Emma et Regina. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été très heureuse de les retrouver. Les deux jeunes gens avaient été ses deux amis les plus proches durant sa dernière année de lycée, tout particulièrement la blonde, et leurs retrouvailles s'étaient faites dans les rires et les larmes de joie.

Ils avaient chacun fréquenté une université différente mais les deux établissements étaient prestigieux. A la sortie de leurs études, avec le soutien financier de leurs parents et en particulier du père de Kathryn, ils avaient créé leur entreprise d'import-export. Ils avaient dû se battre pendant plusieurs années pour que leur affaire soit remboursée et leur rapporte de quoi vivre, mais ils avaient maintenant une vie confortable. Leurs deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, avaient tout ce dont ils rêvaient et étaient sans doute trop gâtés. Leur éducation laissait parfois à désirer, et Regina, qui était leur marraine, faisait de son mieux pour palier au laxisme dont pouvait faire preuve leurs parents, le tout en tentant de faire comprendre à Kathryn qu'elle devait être plus ferme avec eux.

\- Et pour finir Robin et Marianne, grimaça la blonde.

Dès sa première rencontre avec Robin, Emma l'avait pris en grippe. Elle avait immédiatement été jalouse, et quand plus tard sa petite amie lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'elle l'avait laissé faire, sa haine et son mépris pour le jeune homme n'avaient fait que grandir. Néanmoins elle avait su le remettre à sa place, et après cette altercation il n'avait plus jamais pris le risque de s'approcher de Regina. Puis Emma était partie à New York et alors elle avait bien autre chose en tête.

Robin était allé à l'université, comme la majeure partie des adolescents de son entourage. Là-bas, il avait rencontré Marianne, celle qui était par la suite devenue sa femme. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait su qu'il n'en aimerait jamais une autre. Ils étaient tombés éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et la jeune femme avait accepté de venir vivre avec lui à Storybrooke dès la fin de leurs études. Là, le jeune homme était devenu garde forestier et sa femme institutrice. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient construit leur vie ensemble et avaient eu un petit garçon du nom de Roland et qui avait maintenant deux mois.

Quand Regina était redevenue elle-même elle avait voulu reprendre contact avec ses amis, dont Robin, et ce malgré les protestations de sa petite amie, ce qui avait donné lieu à plusieurs disputes. Néanmoins, par amour pour sa compagne, Emma avait finalement abdiqué. Les premières fois où elle s'était retrouvée face à Robin, elle avait été odieuse, et lui n'avait pas eu sa langue dans sa poche non plus. Leurs échanges n'avaient pas été des plus courtois et finalement ils avaient refusé de se voir à nouveau. Quelques mois plus tard, Regina avaient obtenu d'eux qu'ils essayent de mettre les choses à plat et ils avaient accepté à contrecœur. Mais cette fois, une autre personne était là. Robin était venu accompagner de Marianne. En le voyant avec elle, Emma avait été forcée de constater qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et que le couple semblait partager exactement ce qu'elle partageait elle-même avec Regina. Voyant cela, elle avait fait un effort pour être moins désagréable. Légèrement moins.

Les années passant, les tensions s'étaient petit à petit apaisées et ceux qui avaient été rivaux par le passé avaient appris à se tolérer l'un l'autre. Emma s'était même découvert une certaine sympathie pour Marianne. En effet, cette dernière connaissait toute l'histoire et tout comme elle, elle n'appréciait que peu l'amitié qui existait entre Regina et Robin. Dans le couple Swan-Mills chacune faisait un effort, Emma en tolérant Robin et Regina en ne l'invitant pas systématiquement lorsqu'elles réunissaient leurs proches. Néanmoins cette fois, la blonde n'avait pas pu y échapper. Elle avait eu beau tenter de négocier pendant plusieurs jours, sa femme était restée campée sur ses positions et elle avait finalement cédé et accepté la venue du couple. La jalousie persistait et la blonde ne manquait jamais de lancer des piques à son vieil ennemi, mais malgré tout elle avait une confiance aveugle en Regina et savait que jamais celle-ci ne referait l'erreur qu'elle avait déjà faite par le passé.

\- Il ne manque personne ? demanda la vampire.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je compte sur toi pour être agréable avec Robin.

\- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas à lui de faire des efforts pour une fois ?

\- Emma… gronda la brune.

La blonde roula des yeux, une mimique qu'elle avait fini par adopter avec le temps en vivant quotidiennement avec sa femme.

\- Je ferai mon possible, mais je ne te promets rien. Bon je vais relire ça pour être sûre qu'on n'a rien oublié, dit-elle en parlant du mail.

Elle venait de finir sa phrase quand elles entendirent Henry qui les appelait depuis le salon qui se trouvait être la pièce voisine.

\- Maman ! Ma ! Robbie et Alissa sont tout bizarres !

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard tout en conservant un air serein malgré le ton angoissé de leur fils. Elles étaient habituées à ce genre de situation, c'était pour ainsi dire leur lot quotidien.

\- Ils doivent commencer à se transformer, je vais aller voir, dit la brune. Tu pourras envoyer le mail une fois que tu l'auras relu.

\- Ça marche.

Regina se leva et déposa un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de quitter la pièce. La blonde reporta son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur pour parcourir les lignes des yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant voir la lycanthrope accompagnée d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns.

\- Reste avec Ma mon chéri, vous nous rejoindrez tous les deux après. Emma, tu peux le surveiller pendant que je m'occupe des jumeaux s'il-te-plaît ? dit-elle à sa femme.

\- Aucun problème. Appelle-nous quand on pourra venir.

La brune répondit par un hochement de tête approbateur puis elle repartit. Henry accourut vers sa mère qui l'aida alors à sa hisser sur ses genoux.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda l'enfant, curieux, en pointant l'écran de l'ordinateur de son petit doigt.

\- On envoie un mail pour inviter tout le monde pour l'anniversaire d'Alissa et Robbie.

\- On sera beaucoup ?

\- Vingt en nous comptant tous, gamin.

\- Wah ! Ca fait plein de gens ça !

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusée par la remarque de son fils qui savait tout juste compter jusqu'à cinq et n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvaient représenter vingt personnes. S'il semblait impressionné à cet instant, ce n'était sans doute rien comparé à la réaction qu'il aurait en voyant tous les invités de ses propres yeux la semaine suivante.

\- Tonton Rumple sera là ? demanda le petit brun.

\- Bien sûr, sourit la vampire.

\- Trop bien ! Tu crois qu'il aura un cadeau pour moi ?

\- C'est ton parrain donc il aura certainement quelque chose pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est l'anniversaire de ton frère et de ta sœur, pas le tien.

Henry adopta une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire sa mère.

Celle-ci relut le mail pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien précisé que chaque couple invité pourrait rester sur place aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait. Regina et elle vivaient dans une maison perdue en pleine nature, près d'une forêt, le cadre idéal pour une famille qui comptait des membres capables de se transformer en loups. Elles avaient plusieurs chambres d'amis, largement de quoi loger ceux qui auraient besoin ou voudraient rester pour quelques jours, en l'occurrence ses parents qui restaient toujours deux ou trois jours pour passer du temps avec leurs petits-enfants, voire plus quand ils en avaient la possibilité.

Emma venait d'envoyer le mail lorsqu'elle entendit un appel qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant celui de sa compagne.

\- Allez, on y va gamin !

La blonde prit son fils dans ses bras et le cala sur sa hanche pour se libérer une main et ainsi éteindre l'écran de l'ordinateur puis repousser la chaise du bureau.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir sa femme ainsi que ses deux autres enfants sous leur forme de loups. Aussitôt qu'il vit son frère et sa sœur, Henry s'agita dans les bras de sa mère pour qu'elle le pose par terre, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre, lui permettant ainsi de les rejoindre.

Regina vint vers sa compagne de son pas élégant et silencieux et lui bouscula la jambe du bout du museau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea la blonde.

La louve lui indiqua une fenêtre d'un mouvement de tête.

\- J'ai vérifié que tout était fermé tout à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas.

Apparemment rassurée, la brune reporta son attention sur ses enfants et constata alors qu'il en manquait un. En suivant son regard, Emma remarqua elle aussi l'absence de la petite louve au pelage clair.

\- Allons bon… Où est-ce qu'elle est encore passée ?

Elle lança un regard circulaire mais ne vit Alissa nulle part.

\- Est-ce que tu peux-

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant que Regina n'avait pas attendu qu'elle le lui demande pour partir à la recherche de leur fille.

Laissant Henry et Robbie jouer ensemble, la blonde se chargea de chercher Alissa sous les meubles, là où elle aurait pu facilement se faufiler sans parvenir par la suite à ressortir, le tout en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil pour s'assurer que ses deux fils ne faisaient pas de bêtises.

Elle cherchait depuis quelques minutes sans avoir rien trouvé quand un grognement désapprobateur se fit entendre. Emma, qui était en train de chercher sous le canapé, se redressa immédiatement pour voir ce qu'il en était. Elle constata alors qu'à l'avertissement de sa mère brune, le concerné avait immédiatement cessé ce qu'il était en train de faire pour s'armer de son air le plus attendrissant.

\- Ta mère a raison, gamin, dit-elle à Henry. Arrête de tirer les oreilles de ton frère, tu sais qu'il déteste ça.

\- Mais c'était pour jouer !

\- Ça m'est égal, tu arrêtes ! Et inutile de faire tes yeux de chiot, tu sais bien que c'est la spécialité de ton frère et de ta sœur ça.

Le petit garçon croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur qui ne parvint pourtant pas à convaincre sa mère. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il savait déjà où il allait, et d'après ses grands-parents il était l'exacte réplique de sa mère biologique au même âge : tout aussi téméraire et têtu qu'elle. En revanche, s'il avait hérité de la peau pâle de cette dernière ainsi que d'une partie de son caractère, il semblait que ses cheveux viennent de sa mère lycanthrope avec qui il ne partageait pourtant aucun lien de sang. Ses yeux quant à eux, était un parfait mélange de la couleur des iris de ses deux mères : un vert profond teinté de touches plus sombres qui lui donnait un air espiègle. Malgré le sang de vampire qui coulait dans ses veines et qu'il tenait de sa grand-mère, il ressemblait à n'importe quel garçon de son âge. La seule différence notable était la longueur de ses canines qui, sans que personne n'ait pu expliquer pourquoi, étaient en permanence un peu plus acérées que la normale. Néanmoins, cette caractéristique ne semblait pas anormale et personne n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque, si bien qu'il avait une vie tout à fait normale si on excluait le sang qu'il devait boire de temps à autre.

Le jeune louveteau, qui avait réussi à échapper à son frère grâce à l'intervention de sa mère vampire, trottina jusqu'à celle-ci. Joueur, il commença à attaquer le bas de son pantalon de ses petits crocs tout juste formés, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de la propriétaire du vêtement.

\- Robbie !

Aussitôt le petit détala et alla se réfugier vers sa mère biologique. Cette dernière le laissa se cacher entre ses pattes et elle lança un regard accusateur à sa compagne.

\- Quoi ? Il s'en est encore pris à mon pantalon.

En entendant cela, ce fut cette fois son fils qu'elle rappela à l'ordre du regard en un avertissement muet. Le louveteau se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme si cela avait pu l'excuser.

Voyant que la lycanthrope tenait leur fille dans la gueule, Emma adopta un air blasé.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle était cette fois ?

Regina posa la petite au sol où celle-ci eut tôt fait de rejoindre son frère, puis elle indiqua une direction de la tête en émettant ce qui s'apparentait plus ou moins à un roucoulement.

\- Encore le lave-linge ? s'exclama la blonde. On va finir par lui installer un lit là-bas si ça continue.

Une plainte aigue se fit entendre et alors la louve et la vampire se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le fautif.

\- Henry ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?!

\- Mais Ma ! C'est pas moi cette fois, se défendit-il de sa petite voix.

La brune et la blonde reportèrent alors leur attention sur les deux jumeaux qui se trouvaient à l'écart et ne furent pas surprises de les voir en train de se chamailler.

\- Alissa, laisse ton frère tranquille ! Ca a beau être une poule mouillée, n'en profite pas, charria-t-elle.

Le concerné se redressa et même sous sa forme animale, sa mère blonde n'eut aucun mal à voir son air vexé.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter les deux louveteaux qui se réfugièrent immédiatement vers leur mère biologique. Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire de leur attitude, puis elle alla décrocher.

\- Allo ?

Sa compagne s'approcha d'elle pour écouter la conversation, suivie de près par leurs trois enfants.

\- Ah Ruby ! Tu as reçu notre mail je suppose. Comment tu vas ?

\- C'est Ruby ? s'exclama aussitôt Henry. Est-ce que Belle et elle vont venir ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Henry, tiens-toi un peu tranquille ! le réprimanda la blonde.

Le petit se tut mais on voyait qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir.

\- Oui, excuse-moi Ruby. Tu disais ? … Bien sûr, pas de problème. Vous ne serez pas de trop pour nous aider à surveiller les trois crapules. En plus il vaut mieux que Belle se repose, autant de voyages dans la même journée ça risquerait de ne pas plaire à votre tête blonde. … Je sais que vous êtes brunes toutes les deux Ruby, mais regarde Alissa. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est moi qui suis allée mettre des gènes de cheveux blonds dans le sp-

Un jappement l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle regarda alors sa compagne qui venait de l'arrêter, et un air à la fois gêné et désolé se peignit sur ses traits, ce qui ne semblait néanmoins pas convaincre la brune.

Les trois enfants du couple étaient tous nés d'inséminations artificielles. Henry était le fils biologique d'Emma et Alissa et Robbie, qui étaient de faux jumeaux, étaient les enfants biologiques de Regina. Bien entendu, légalement parlant et aux yeux de toute la famille, les deux femmes étaient tout autant la mère de l'un que des autres. Elles avaient fait le choix de s'installer au Québec, en grande partie pour les souvenirs qu'elles y avaient et qui étaient peu nombreux mais très importants à leurs yeux, mais également car l'adoption homoparentale y était possible. Elles avaient fait le choix de dire toute la vérité à leurs enfants concernant la façon dont ils étaient venus au monde, mais elles voulaient attendre qu'ils soient en âge de comprendre. Néanmoins, Henry, qui allait maintenant à l'école et fréquentait donc d'autres enfants, posait de plus en plus de questions pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi la plupart de ses amis avaient une mère et un père alors que lui avait deux mères. Emma et Regina savaient qu'il serait bientôt temps de commencer à lui expliquer, avec des mots qu'il pourrait comprendre, mais la brune ne comptait pas laisser sa femme le faire de cette façon.

La vampire se racla la gorge avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- Enfin bref… Bon Ruby je dois te laisser, Regina a besoin de moi pour s'occuper des jumeaux. On vous rappellera d'ici la semaine prochaine pour préciser l'heure. Bonne soirée à vous deux, on vous embrasse.

La blonde raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur sa base. Elle se tourna vers sa compagne et n'échappa alors pas à un regard noir de la part de celle-ci.

Juste après qu'elles se soient retrouvées, dix ans plus tôt, les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris la décision de dire toute la vérité à leurs amis sur leur nature respective. Emma était restée en contact avec Ruby, Belle, Mulan, Neal et Graham, et Regina quant à elle, souhaitait revoir Kathryn et Frederick, ainsi que Robin. Expliquer la disparition de la brune pendant les trois dernières années sans qu'au moins l'un de leurs amis n'ait de soupçon leur paraissait tout bonnement impossible, et elles étaient toutes les deux fatiguées de mentir. Elles les avaient donc tous réunis et leur avait tout dit.

Contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient imaginé, l'annonce n'avait pas été mal accueillie par leurs amis. A vrai dire, le mot juste pour définir le repas organisé pour l'occasion dans le petit appartement d'Emma aurait plutôt été véritable désastre. Initialement, le couple comptait passer aux aveux entre le plat et le dessert, mais c'était Emma qui avait craqué la première et avait lâché l'information alors qu'il y avait un blanc autour de la table pendant qu'ils mangeaient l'entrée. Ceux qui buvaient ou mangeaient s'étaient étouffés, des fracas de couverts s'étaient faits entendre, un verre avait été cassé quand il était tombé au sol après avoir été lâché, et très vite des protestations et des questions avaient fusées de toute part. Dire que la suite du repas s'était bien passée aurait été mentir. L'ambiance avait été tendue et Emma et Regina avaient dû s'étendre en explications et justifications. Finalement, quand leurs convives étaient partis, certains étaient perdus, d'autres blessés qu'elles aient pu leur cacher la vérité pendant si longtemps, d'autres plus compréhensifs. Mais une chose était certaine, leur vision du couple à tous avait radicalement changé.

Tous leurs amis avaient juré de garder ce lourd secret, et ils avaient tenu leur promesse. Le temps passant, ils avaient fini par accepter la réalité, plus ou moins rapidement selon les cas, et aujourd'hui ils voyaient la vampire et la lycanthrope comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Néanmoins, bien que tous ceux qu'elles considéraient comme leur famille soient au courant de leur secret, ce n'était pas un de leurs amis mais bien Rumple qui s'occupait le plus souvent de leurs enfants. Etant son propre patron, il pouvait se permettre de laisser la boutique d'antiquités quand bon lui semblait, mais surtout il connaissait aussi bien les lycanthropes que les vampires. Il avait été présent à chaque fois que les deux mères avaient eu besoin de lui, en particulier pour les jumeaux. Mary-Margaret étant une vampire elle pouvait les conseiller quand il s'agissait de Henry, mais les loups n'étaient pas son rayon. Quand Robbie et Alissa ne s'étaient parfois pas transformés pendant les premiers mois, c'était Rumple qui avait rassuré le couple en leur expliquant que toutes leurs capacités étaient atténuées par leur sang humain tout comme c'était le cas avec les vampires, mais que pour ces derniers le métissage se faisaient moins ressentir et était moins visible puisqu'ils ne se transformaient pas.

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'Emma et Regina avait demandé à l'hybride de devenir le parrain de Henry, puis par la suite celui de Robbie et Alissa. L'homme, qui n'avait pas de famille, avait accepté avec joie et avait promis de tenir le rôle de mentor qu'il avait eu pour elles. Tous les deux ou trois mois environ, il venait garder les trois enfants pendant un soir de pleine Lune pour permettre aux deux jeunes femmes de partager un peu d'intimité. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées elles attachaient une importance toute particulière à passer régulièrement l'une des nuits de transformation ensemble. Ce moment était symbolique pour elles et avait été un véritable ciment dans leur relation. Elles pouvaient se permettre de relâcher la pression pour quelques heures, elles qui avaient des métiers prenants et souvent stressants. En effet, Regina était professeur de violon au conservatoire de Québec, mais également directrice de cette institution. Emma quant à elle, travaillait dans la police scientifique. Ces nuits passées seule à seule, à courir à travers la forêt, étaient pour elles des moments de détente et une occasion de se retrouver. Elles étaient libres, détachées de toute contrainte, et leur relation se faisait alors plus fusionnelle que jamais. Elles rentraient souvent épuisés, en particulier Emma, mais heureuses et comblées.

Mais pour l'heure, les deux mères passeraient la soirée avec leurs enfants, puis la nuit avec les jumeaux pour Regina. Alors qu'Alissa et Robbie avaient décidé de s'allier pour terrasser leur frère aîné, Emma les regardait avec des yeux pleins de tendresse et d'amour, assise à même le sol. Sa compagne vint la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle, ce qui laissa l'occasion à la blonde de se blottir dans son doux pelage.

\- Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour le faire ? souffla la vampire.

Elle regarda Regina et vit alors que cette dernière opinait du chef.

Depuis quelques semaines, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient de l'éventualité de raconter leur histoire à leurs enfants. Après de nombreuses discussions sur le sujet et quelques altercations, elles étaient finalement tombées d'accord. Elles ne raconteraient par leur propre histoire, tout du moins pas pour l'instant. Quoi qu'on en dise, elles avaient vécu des événements traumatisants et surtout choquants que des enfants de quatre et deux ans ne pourraient pas comprendre, et surtout qui n'étaient pas en âge d'en être informés. Néanmoins, elles avaient pris la décision de leur parler de l'histoire des vampires et des loups garous que Mary-Margaret avaient racontée à sa fille bien des années plus tôt. Ainsi, ils pourraient commencer à comprendre, et plus tard, quand ils auraient grandi, ils auraient le droit de tout savoir sur leurs deux mères. Emma et Regina ne voulaient pas avoir de secrets pour leurs enfants, de sorte que les erreurs du passé ne soient pas répétées. Ce soir, elles leur parleraient donc de la naissance et de l'histoire de leur espèce respective.

Mais avant cela, la blonde comptait bien profiter de cet instant en famille pour garder quelques souvenirs. Elle se leva soudain, surprenant sa compagne, et s'éclipsa de la pièce sans un mot. Quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un appareil photo dans les mains, Regina comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Les enfants ! appela la vampire, attirant immédiatement l'attention des trois concernés. Photo de famille !

\- Oh non ! se plaignit immédiatement Henry.

Comme beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, le petit brun détestait devoir se montrer devant un objectif et évitait toujours ces moments. Mais sa mère le connaissait bien, et elle savait comment le convaincre.

\- Tu pourras monter sur le dos de Maman.

En entendant cela, Regina écarquilla les yeux avec une expression presque humaine qui fit rire sa compagne. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et la foudroya du regard, ce que la blonde ignora royalement.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama le garçon.

\- Est-ce que je suis du genre à ne pas tenir mes promesses ?

La principale concernée grogna sourdement pour exprimer son mécontentement et son désaccord, mais alors Emma la regarda avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Allez Gina, c'est pour faire plaisir à notre fils.

La louve lui lança un nouveau regard noir. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de finalement accepter.

La blonde s'empressa de mettre tout en place avant que sa compagne ne change d'avis. Elle aida Henry à monter sur le dos de sa mère pour le plus grand plaisir de l'enfant, ce qui convainquit alors Regina qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant. Une fois que le petit brun fut installé, sa mère blonde activa le retardateur de l'appareil photo qu'elle posa sur un meuble du salon, puis elle rejoignit le reste de la famille. Elle se dépêcha de prendre Robbie dans un de ses bras et Alissa dans l'autre, puis se plaça accroupie face à l'appareil.

\- Souriez !

Le clignotement indiquant que le retardateur était en marche accéléra et une seconde après la photo étai prise. Emma se mit debout et revint avec l'appareil.

\- Elle est super !

Elle n'avait pas activé le flash pour n'effrayer aucun des loups présents, ce qui rendait la photo un peu sombre, mais au moins pour une fois tout le monde regardait l'objectif.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme tandis que la vampire racontait à ses trois enfants, plus attentifs que jamais, l'histoire des vampires et des lycanthropes sous forme de contes pour en simplifier la compréhension, le récit étant ponctué par quelques interventions de la part de la louve brune quand sa compagne se trompait.

**\- SwanQueen -**

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Emma rentra chez elle à la fin de sa journée de travail, elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa femme qui était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas pendant que leurs trois enfants étaient sagement assis à table, en train de faire des coloriages dans leurs albums à dessin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur gonflé d'amour en voyant sa famille si paisible.

\- Vous allez bien, bande de crapules ?

Les intéressés sourirent en voyant leur mère et répondirent tous positivement. Henry s'empressa de sauter de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers elle. La blonde le prit dans ses bras et le souleva de terre pour couvrir son visage de bisous, ce qui fit rire le petit brun aux éclats.

\- Arrête Ma ! Tu me chatouilles !

\- Je vais te dévorer de baisers, lança la jeune femme avant de le reposer au sol.

Mais alors que l'enfant se croyait tiré d'affaire, elle se mit à le chatouiller méthodiquement, ce qui fit redoubler ses rires.

\- Emma, ne l'énerve pas trop, on va bientôt passer à table, dit gentiment Regina.

A ces mots, la vampire porta à nouveau son fils pour l'asseoir à sa place, puis elle se dirigea vers les jumeaux qui eux, étaient trop petits pour descendre seuls de leurs chaises.

\- Ça va vous deux ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête de haut en bas avec ferveur, et ce fut Alissa qui prit la parole la première.

\- Aujourd'hui Rose nous a emmenés à l'aquarium !

Rose était la baby-sitter qui s'occupait quotidiennement des jumeaux et s'était occupée de Henry jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à l'école. Regina et Emma avaient dû chercher pendant longtemps, mais elles avaient finalement trouvé une lycanthrope qui puisse garder leurs enfants, ce qui simplifiait grandement les échanges et surtout permettait qu'elle sache gérer la nouvelle génération de la famille Swan-Mills sans problème.

\- Il y avait des Nemos, des Doris et même des requins ! continua la petite fille.

Son langage parfois hésitant en raison de son jeune âge et son air émerveillé dès qu'elle parlait de ses découvertes de la journée ne manquaient jamais d'attendrir sa mère blonde. La petite était d'ailleurs en train de ponctuer son récit de grands gestes, faisant ainsi bouger ses boucles dont la couleur ressemblait étrangement à celle de la vampire, à la différence près qu'elle tirait sur le roux, donnant ainsi un beau blond vénitien. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient pétillants, toujours avides de voir ce qui l'entourait, la rendant encore plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il était parfois troublant de voir que leurs trois enfants semblaient avoir chacun des caractéristiques de leurs deux mères, comme s'ils étaient réellement nés du mélange de leur gènes à toutes les deux. En effet, Robbie avait comme sa sœur jumelle les yeux bleus, une couleur qu'ils semblaient tous les deux tenir de leur grand-père avec qui ils n'avaient pourtant aucun lien de sang. Néanmoins, ses cheveux à lui étaient sombres et lisses comme ceux de son frère et de sa mère.

\- Des requins ?! s'exclama Emma. Tu n'as pas eu peur au moins ?

\- Non ! s'indigna Alissa. Mais Robbie était mort de trouille, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! protesta l'intéressé en se redressant.

A seulement deux ans, le petit garçon jouait déjà les durs à cuire. Mais il était loin d'être aussi téméraire que son frère et sa sœur, et ses mères n'étaient pas dupes. Elles savaient que c'était un cœur tendre qui était d'une générosité et d'une douceur exceptionnelles.

\- Ils avaient des grandes dents, c'est tout, bougonna Robbie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur mon grand, le rassura sa mère blonde. C'est même normal, surtout à ton âge, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Le tout c'est de savoir affronter tes peurs. Tu comprends ?

L'enfant acquiesça en opinant du chef et Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de chacun des jumeaux, puis elle se dirigea finalement vers sa femme.

Cette dernière, l'entendant approcher, posa le couteau avec lequel elle était en train de découper des tomates et s'essuya les mains dans un torchon. Puis elle se tourna face à sa compagne et accueillit son baiser avec plaisir avant d'y répondre. Des « berk » exagérés s'élevèrent rapidement de la table où étaient assis leurs enfants, et alors elles se séparèrent et les regardèrent en souriant, amusées. Emma, se prêtant au jeu, leur tira la langue avant d'embrasser à nouveau la brune.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda Regina quand elles se séparèrent à nouveau.

\- Très bien, l'enquête avance lentement mais sûrement. Et toi ?

\- J'avais uniquement des élèves de premier cycle aujourd'hui. Ils jouaient plus faux les uns que les autres, grimaça la lycanthrope, ce qui fit rire sa femme.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Pour vous aussi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Henry et les jumeaux.

Les enfants s'agitèrent immédiatement en entendant cela, et Emma s'empressa d'aller récupérer ce dont elle parlait dans son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans le hall d'entrée.

Quand elle revint les mains dans le dos, elle ne résista pas longtemps face à l'impatience qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de chacun et dévoila donc ce qu'elle cachait. Dès qu'elle montra à sa famille la photographie prise quelques jours auparavant, Henry bondit de sa chaise pour courir vers elle. Regina aida les deux jumeaux à descendre de leur chaise et alors ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur frère en trottinant de leurs petites jambes, suivis de près par leur mère.

\- Je l'ai récupérée aujourd'hui chez le photographe, expliqua la vampire qui s'était accroupie pour être à hauteur de ses enfants.

Toute la famille se trouvait autour d'elle et chacun y allait de son commentaire. Le cliché était très réussi et tout à fait représentatif de leur famille pour le moins hétéroclite.

Henry, sur le dos de sa mère brune, avait les bras en l'air et le grand sourire qui illuminait son visage laissait entrevoir ses canines pointues. Alissa et Robbie avaient tous les deux l'air intrigué mais regardaient tout de même l'objectif de leurs grands yeux bleus pétillants qui tranchaient avec leurs pelages. Emma avait un large sourire qui étirait ses traits et rehaussait ses pommettes déjà naturellement hautes, et Regina enfin était radieuse, et bien qu'elle ait été sous sa forme animale on pouvait deviner un sourire qui exprimait sa joie et son bien-être de l'instant.

\- Je peux la mettre dans l'album ? s'écria Henry.

\- Non, je veux le faire ! s'exclama Robbie.

\- Non moi ! protesta Alissa.

\- Stop ! les réprimanda leur mère brune. Si vous criez personne ne la mettra dans l'album et je m'en chargerai moi-même.

Cette menace sembla suffire à calmer les trois enfants qui furent soudain sages comme des images.

\- Henry, je vais te porter pour que tu sortes l'album de la bibliothèque et Robbie et Alissa vous mettrez la photo dedans, d'accord ?

Ils opinèrent du chef et alors la louve emmena son fils aîné avec elle dans le bureau. Elle le porta à bout de bras pour le mettre à la bonne hauteur et le brun saisit l'album de ses petits bras et le remit à sa mère quand celle-ci le reposa au sol. Ils retournèrent ensemble à la cuisine et là, pendant qu'Emma terminait de préparer le repas, Regina surveilla que les enfants ne se chamaillent pas à nouveau.

Les jumeaux cherchèrent une page libre et quand ils en trouvèrent une, leur mère les aida à glisser le cliché dans les encoches prévues à cet effet. Elle alla ranger elle-même l'album, et ce avec toutes les précautions du monde. L'ouvrage avait une valeur toute particulière aux yeux de la famille du fait qu'il renfermait toutes les photographies qui ne pouvaient pas être vues par tout le monde, celles qui avaient immortalisé leur vie intime. C'était l'un de leur bien le plus précieux, et mis à part les Swan-Mills, Mary-Margaret, David, et Rumple, personne ne l'avait jamais tenu en mains propres et n'avait eu la possibilité de le feuilleter.

Quand Regina rejoignit ses enfants et sa femme, celle-ci venait de finir la préparation du repas. Elles installèrent Henry, Alissa et Robbie à table, leur nouèrent à chacun une serviette autour du cou, et une fois que tout le monde fut servi, elles purent à leur tour s'asseoir. Chacun dégustait le repas préparés par Regina pendant que les jumeaux racontaient leur journée à l'aquarium, s'attardant tous les deux sur les raies manta et les tortues de mer qui les avaient, semblait-il, fascinés. Puis ce fut au tour de Henry de parler de sa journée de classe et d'expliquer qu'un nouvel élève était arrivé et que même s'il ne le connaissait pas il avait fait l'effort d'aller lui parler pour ne pas qu'il reste seul, ce dont ses deux mères le félicitèrent.

A cet instant, qui aurait pu dire que ces deux jeunes femmes avaient connu tant de souffrances pour en arriver là où elles étaient, pour fonder une famille et vivre enfin heureuses ? Leur bonheur était là, enfin, et aucune des deux n'auraient pu trouver les mots justes pour dire à quel point elles le chérissaient. Si on leur avait dit une dizaine d'années en arrière qu'un jour, elles vivraient ensemble, avec trois enfants adorables et qu'elles aimaient plus que tout au monde, elles auraient sans doute ri. Mais ce qui semblait une utopie quelques années auparavant était aujourd'hui réel, et pour rien au monde elles n'auraient changé quoi que ce soit de leur vie. Le bon comme le mauvais, tout cela faisait partie d'elles, de ce qu'elles étaient.

Chacune d'elle avait perdu espoir à un moment ou à un autre, mais elles s'apercevaient maintenant qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû, car elles étaient destinées à être ensemble et à vivre leur vie main dans la main, heureuses.

Peu importe les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées et celles qu'elles devraient peut-être traverser dans un futur proche ou lointain, peu importe les sacrifices qui avaient été nécessaires, peu importe les séparations, car quoi qu'il advienne…

Elles s'étaient toujours retrouvées et se retrouveraient toujours.

* * *

_**Voilà. La dernière phrase, le dernier mot, le dernier point. Cette fic est bel et bien terminé****e.**_

_**Pour le choix des prénoms je n'avais pas trop d'idées, donc je me suis finalement penchée sur les prénoms du casting : Alissa et Robbie sont respectivement les prénoms des acteurs de Paige et Peter Pan, Rose est le prénom de l'actrice de Tink.**_

_**Serena : Ça me tient vraiment à cœur de répondre aux reviews de chacun, y compris celles des guests. Tous les lecteurs ne laissent pas un commentaire, donc c'est la moindre des choses de prendre le temps de vous répondre quand vous le faites ;) Malheureusement je ne pourrai bientôt plus le faire… Je ferai ma rentrée quelques jours après mon retour de vacances et à partir de là le rythme va être nettement différent, je ne pourrai plus me permettre de répondre… Mais d'ici là je le fais tant que je peux encore ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je compte bien continuer à écrire même une fois que j'aurai fini "Derrière le masque", j'ai déjà un projet en tête. Bon ce sera un rythme de publication beaucoup plus lent parce que j'aurai très peu de temps pour écrire, mais je continuerai quand même ;) Et merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! :3  
Contente d'avoir pu te donner un prétexte pour enquiquiner tes parents ahah ;)**_  
_**Je suis déjà allé en Irlande il y a quelques années, et très sincèrement j'ai adoré ! Si tu aimes les pays où on sait faire la fête, les grands espaces verts, et que la pluie ne te rebute pas trop alors je te conseille vivement d'y aller ! :) Pour ce qui est de l'Espagne j'y suis allée une seule fois pendant une semaine pour un voyage scolaire à Barcelone, donc là je vais rester en Catalogne mais voir quand même une autre ville.**_  
_**Je suis déjà allée aux Etats-Unis avec ma famille et on a fait à peu près les mêmes coins que vous à l'ouest, et donc, j'ai vu le Grand Canyon qui est en effet un monument de la nature ! J'ai adoré, c'est vraiment splendide ! Je suis comme toi, j'aime beaucoup voyager et j'ai eu la chance de visiter pas mal de pays avec ma famille :)**_  
_**J'espère sincèrement que cet épilogue t'aura plu ! Merci d'avoir été une lectrice fidèle qui m'a laissé de nombreuses reviews, j'espère te retrouver sur "Derrière le masque" quand je reprendrai la publication.**_  
_**Merci et à bientôt :)**_

_**lolo : C'est vrai que là j'ai fait un petit remake de la série version SQ eheh ! J'avais envie de placer des petits clins d'œil tout au long de cette fic, mais en fin de compte je ne l'ai pas tellement fait, donc je me suis lâchée sur le chapitre 43 ^^ Tu en as relevé pas mal d'ailleurs, et je crois qu'ils y sont tous… Excepté un ! Il y a eu aussi la bague de fiançailles. Au début ce n'était pas volontaire, j'adore l'or blanc donc j'ai choisi ça pour l'anneau, et l'émeraude était pour les yeux d'Emma. Mais après en me relisant, je me suis aperçue que du coup avec une description relativement vague mis à part ces deux détails, la bague pouvait ressembler à celle que Blanche-Neige vole à Charmant et qu'il finit par lui passer au doigt ;)  
Je pensais que vous vous douteriez de la demande en mariage, mais finalement vous avez été quelques uns à être étonnés, alors je suis contente d'avoir pu vous surprendre eheh ;)**_  
_**Comme tu as pu le voir, l'adorable petit Henry a fait son apparition, et il n'est pas tout seul ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fils unique dans cette fic, donc j'ai décidé que nos deux héroïnes auraient aussi des (faux) jumeaux :)**_  
_**En effet les vacances approchent, ce qui veut dire plus de publication pour quelques temps…**_  
_**Merci d'avoir toujours été au rendez-vous pour chaque chapitre ! J'ai adoré lire chacune de tes reviews et j'espère te retrouver sur d'autres fics ! :)**_

_**Ana : Je vais prendre ce "wow" comme un compliment ^^ Merci !**_

_**Guest : Merci, j'espère que cet épilogue t'aura plu :)**_

* * *

**Bon... Je crois que c'est le moment où on sort les mouchoirs. En tout cas pour moi ce ne sera pas de trop je crois, parce que je vous avoue que je sens une petite larme qui me chatouille les cils.**

**Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se retrouver là. Après des mois de travail sur cette fanfiction, c'est terminé. Vous savez ça fait un peu la même impression que quand vous venez de passer des semaines à réviser pour un examen et qu'une fois que les épreuves sont terminées vous êtes désœuvrés, un peu perdus, vous ne savez pas quoi faire. C'est un peu ce que je ressens là. Attention ! Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que je m'arrête là et que je vous fais mes adieux ! Je l'ai déjà dit à certains d'entre vous, mais pour ceux qui ne seraient pas encore au courant, sachez que je compte bien continuer à écrire, même une fois que j'aurai terminé "Derrière le masque".**  
**Je pars en vacances dans quelques jours, je serai à l'étranger pendant dix jours, donc j'aurai difficilement accès à internet pendant cette période. Mais on se retrouve à mon retour, à partir du 29 je devrais à nouveau être active. Mais pas pour longtemps... Je ferai ma rentrée quelques jours après, et là les choses sérieuses vont commencer, je vais devoir me mettre au boulot pour de bon si je veux réussir cette fois. Du coup, petite info : à partir du moment où j'aurai repris les cours le rythme de publication sera beaucoup plus lent et irrégulier. Je ne peux pas encore vous dire si j'aurai un jour fixe pour poster mais je ne pense pas. De même, je ne pourrai plus répondre à vos reviews. Bref, je vous reparlerai de tout ça en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, il est temps de vous remercier !**

**"Secret de famille", c'est 44 chapitres publiés sur environ 4 mois et écrits sur un peu plus de 7 mois. A l'heure où je vous parle, c'est 42 229 vues, 420 reviews, 123 followers et 55 favs (là c'est le moment où je frime eheh :P). C'est 218 fois le mot vampire et 279 fois le mot lycanthrope, loup garou, ou louve.**  
**Mais avant tout, c'est une histoire vraiment spéciale pour moi. C'est la toute première fic que j'ai publiée, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé en arriver là... ! Vous avez réservé un très bon accueil à cette fic et vous avez fait de moi une auteure comblée !**  
**J'écris avant tout parce que c'est une véritable passion pour moi, mais aussi pour vous très chers lecteurs, et rien ne serait possible sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait pas de raison d'être s'il y avait juste moi pour l'écrire et personne pour la lire. Alors pour tout ça, je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier.**

**Que vous suiviez cette fic depuis la publication du tout premier chapitre ou que vous soyez arrivés il y a seulement quelques semaines ou même quelques jours, merci à tous. Merci à ceux qui ont lu sans se manifester, je ne vous oublie pas et vous comptez beaucoup aussi, mais merci tout particulièrement à ce qui ont laissé une ou plusieurs reviews.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont parlé de cette fic autour d'eux et l'ont faite connaître à d'autres.**

**Je voudrais remercier tout spécialement certains d'entre vous : JunkieWoman, StitChE, Bonne Ame, PllandOncer, ZoZen, littlesitter, Slopopina, OnceWinter, Tsoleil, Ailec22, Blackkfeather, EvilMel-EvilQueen, LadyDarkBley, Raphi5930, FP-Grumpy, evilhayleyregal, justinejannedu0760, Moony-Chach, Artemis972, Smilinginlove, kensdo, lolo, Serena, et aussi les guests qui ont commenté les chapitres à de nombreuses reprises mais n'ont malheureusement pas laissé de pseudos. Vous tous, vous avez laissé des reviews très régulièrement, voire même à chaque chapitre pour certains, et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça a pu me faire plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque fois, fidèles au poste ! Il y a également d'autres lecteurs qui ont très souvent donné leur avis mais qui ne sont pas manifestés ces derniers temps, alors je suis désolée si je ne vous cite pas, sachez que je ne vous oublie pas pour autant.**

**Malgré tout comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes tous aussi importants les uns que les autres et vous avez tous participé à l'avancée de cette fic en la lisant.**

**J'ai fait de superbes rencontres grâce à la publication de cette histoire (les concernées se reconnaîtront je pense ;) ), et voilà encore un point qui me pousse à croire que j'aurais fait une grosse erreur en n'osant jamais me lancer sur ce site.**

**Du fond du cœur, à vous tous : MERCI**

**J'espère vous retrouver très prochainement sur mes autres fics.**

**A bientôt :)**

_**Viva la SwanQueen**_


End file.
